


It' s okay it's parenthood

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Kozume Kenma, F/M, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Post Mpreg, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 155,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: Parenthood is like standing in the warzone while trying to survive the madness.In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi realized their children are famous as a terror in Babysitter community.Hanamaki Takahiro was traumatized and Matsukawa weeped in bathroom.Tsukishima Kei is an expert of bird and bees talk.Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't understand why he isn't the cool parents.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: It's Okay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 553
Kudos: 818





	1. Of cake and big words

**Author's Note:**

> Series of drabble and one shot of Iwaoi and Kurotsukki parenting journey.
> 
> Additional couple would be added as the story progress.
> 
> This is the sequel of It's okay it's love and It's okay it's hormone. But you can read it as stand alone fiction.

It was Sunday morning, the day that they could spend time together peacefully but of course it was kind of impossible after Hiro-chan reached age four and he threw ‘The Great Tantrum’ few weeks ago.

  
So Kei prepared their breakfast. Sunday meant hooray mama would make breakfast and it would be Western style. Because Papa only made Japanese style breakfast.

  
It was starting well and of course Hiro had to start a debate with his mama by saying, “Why not?” He pouted, his legs swung back and forth. “We can have bread and egg as breakfast, why not cake? Cake is made from the same ingredient.” 

  
Tetsurou grimaced, who the hell taught him big words? Tetsurou wisely shut his mouth because he was the one who taught him. Don’t blame him though, Hiro-chan was super smart. So Tetsurou loved to teach him new words. 

  
“Because of the sugar.” Kei was losing his patience

Tetsurou knew it. Because Kei stabbed his bacon.   
Hiro frowned, “Why the sugar? Mama puts milk in Omelet, papa said milk has sugar inside.” 

  
Lactose, lactose. God, Tetsurou swore he said lactose, and yeah when Hiro asked him what’s lactose, he only said it’s some kind of sugar. Who knew Hiro would use this as an argument to his Mama?

  
“Because, Hiro-chan…” Kei said with gritted teeth, but really Tetsurou could see Kei was holding his anger, (this morning Hiro had thrown great tantrum so it was eventful morning.) “The sugar in cake is too much for our body to process.” 

  
“Aunt Tooru said Sugar is good.” God, Hiro started to parrot everyone. And he remembered all the things and used it as his ammunition. “More sugar is more good!” 

  
“Better.” Kei corrected the boy. Hiro was funny, he could repeat some big words but he still confused about comparative. “The right word is not more good but better.” 

  
Hiro shrugged, “It’s not the important issue, mama.” 

  
Issue? Who the heck teach him that words? Tetsurou swore he didn’t. That should be Oikawa. Definitely Oikawa. The sass was definitely not from Tetsurou.

  
Kei twitched, “The important issue here we will not have cake for breakfast.” Kei said sternly.

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because it’s not healthy.” 

  
“Why? Why is it not healthy?” 

  
This would be a endless circle, should Tetsurou meddle? Or put a stop? He was half amused and half wanted to be good parent now. Really, seeing Kei had a verbal rally with anyone was amusing and seeing him with Hiro-chan, well, it was endearing.

  
Kei smiled , “Because mama said so.” 

  
Damn it, Kei did it! Hiro-chan would never satisfy with the ultimate parents move, ‘because I said so’ move, it would incite his rebellion spirit. He would become fire up. Usually, with Tetsurou he threw tantrum, crying and sometimes even kept bugging until Tetsurou caved in.

  
Tetsurou was weak to Hiro-chan Bambi eyes. He had Kei’s eyes and Tetsurou was a weakling for whatever related to Kei. Especially for their baby, he just like half part of Kei and Tetsurou probably spoiled him. 

  
“That is an abuse of power.” Hiro pouted, and he puffed his chest proudly because he just said another big words. 

  
But Kei was not Kei, if he was losing to their baby, he raised his brow, “Unless Hiro-chan is presenting the exact nutrient in cake, then mama has the exact authority to exert over Hiro-chan to ban cake as breakfast. So please, Mama is expecting your cake nutrient presentation.”

  
Hiro glowered, “Hiro doesn’t understand what mama said.” There Hiro ultimate selectiveness. If he won then he would understand all the words and he was big boy, if he lost then he was back as innocent 4 year old. 

  
“Then we are not going to have cake for breakfast ever.” Kei picked up Hiro-chan empty plate, he crouched down, he kissed Hiro cheeks, “Let’s eat the cake after lunch okay?” 

  
Kei was still mother after all. “Two slices for Hiro?” His baby was strong. He saw chance and started to bargain. 

  
“Don’t push your luck.” Kei stood up. 

  
“Why not? Papa gave me two slices yesterday,” That kid. Tetsurou choked on his tea, he glanced to his boy, “Oops!” two chubby hands clover small mouth. 

  
“Is this supposed to be a secret between Papa and Hiro?” Kei asked with the smile.

  
Hiro as smart boy he was, got down from his toddler chair, “Hiro is finished eating. Thank you for the food, mama.” He tugged Tetsurou pants, “Good luck papa!” 

  
That mischievous imp! He went away after just revealed the great secret to the enemy. In this case Kei, yes. The healthy eater. 

  
“He used Bambi eyes on me.” Tetsurou needed to defend himself first.

  
Kei sighed, “You know you should learn to say no to him.” Kei took Tetsurou’d empty plate. Sunday was Kei’s turn to cook and do the dishes, usually Tetsurou did most of housework but recently they agreed to let butlers and maids from Kuroo main resident to do some cleaning and house chore, but Tetsurou said to Kaasan and Tousan, Sunday was their family day. 

  
At first Kaasan was disappointed that Kei refused to live with Kaasan and Tousan but Tetsurou and Kei had compromise they would move in to the main house after Tetsurou took over company in future.  
For now, they just wanted to live as normal young couple with cheeky brat.

  
“Are you angry?” Tetsurou looped his hand on Kei’s waist.

  
“Nah, nope. That’s why you brought him to park yesterday.” Kei tapped his finger to his chin. “Just so you know, we’re still doing the sugar rule.” 

  
The sugar rule was the rule that they made years ago, whoever that fed Hiro sugar would accompany him at the night. That’s why Tetsurou brought him to park, so he used up all the energy.

  
Tetsurou groaned, “But he got your sweet tooth. Not mine.” He buried his head in Kei’s stomach.

  
“Yup, but I didn’t act like a beast when I was younger.” Kei bonked his head softly but then played with his hair. 

  
“I was an angel when I was baby, ask Kaasan.” Tetsurou muffled his voice. He loved smelling Kei.

  
Kei snorted, “Kaasan thought I am the greatest archangel on earth, she could see Sadako from the ring, and said that she had nice hair. I am sorry to say this, but Kaasan is not a great judge of character.”

  
Tetsurou laughed, it took long time but Kei finally comfortable enough to call Tetsurou’s mom Kaasan too. He even called Tetsuya Tousan too. He accepted them as family. 

  
Before Tetsurou could present another argument, they heard Hiro voice, “Eh, it’s not fair. Why papa hug Hiro’s mama?” The boy was standing near the dining room doorway, he pouted. “Papa made trouble. Why he can hug Mama?” 

  
Tetsurou tightened up his arms on Kei’s waist, of course, Hiro knew he made trouble for his papa, he just didn’t really care about Tetsurou. Tetsurou felt a childish urge to stick his tongue out, just to tease the boy. So he did.

  
Hiro glared, he dashed to Kei’s leg, “Mama! Papa taunts Hiro.” Of course he tattled. “Hug! Hiro wants hug too.” The boy demanded.

  
“Didn’t Hiro say he is big boy yesterday?” Tetsurou asked him, “So big boy doesn’t need hug.” 

  
Hiro glared, he put his hands on his hips, “But Papa is big boy too.” 

  
“Oh, but Papa never says he’s big boy. So papa can get hug.” Tetsurou raised his brow. He taunted childishly. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, he stepped out from Tetsurou hug, he carried Hiro up and put him unto Tetsurou’s lap, “Just hug each other!” he shook his eyes. 

  
Hiro pouted, “But I want mama’s hug. Not papa.” The boy wiggled on his laps. Tetsurou helped him to stand up on his laps. Kei shook his head, and carried the boy up. Hiro’s arms looped around Kei’s shoulder. He put his head in Kei’s shoulder.

  
It was amazing to see Kei became parents. Yes, he was still sarcastic, and sometimes argued with his baby but Kei also learnt to hold himself back. Kei also learnt to be a better parents. Both Tetsurou and Kei stumbled in parenting. They worked hard so yeah, they probably made lot of mistakes.

  
But it was a story for another time.

  
For this morning, Tetsurou just wanted to spend time with his family. But Of course a toddler never knew when to give up. 

  
“So, Can I get two slices?” 

  
Tetsurou and Kei groaned. What a tenacity!   
***


	2. Of trauma and uncoolness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matsukawa realized why Makki called Oikawa babies The Triplet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have good laugh with this.

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa( well now Iwaizumi too) had the triplet, Hanamaki Takahiro knew they just doomed the world with their spawn. The kids would have Oikawa’s gene and Iwaizumi power. It was a wonder the triplet hadn’t planned to conquer the world yet.

  
(Ah, Takahiro did hear the story from Mattsun , the triplet had became leaders of four year old children rebellion against the oppression of the 7 year old bullies who refused to share playground. They became the Head Honcho in Playground now.) 

  
So speaking of triplet, Takahiro really didn’t want to be near Triplet without their parents. The triplet also got Oikawa gene more than Iwaizumi, that meant you got three mini Oikawa Tooru with power of Iwaizumi Hajime. 

  
They plotted. they didn’t smile to you without hiding something behind their back. In Takahiro case, it was like this. The story of three months ago.

  
One of the triplet came to tug his leg, “Uncle Makki.” Was it Ritsuka or Natsume or Taiyou? Damn it they were all have same face.

  
“What is it, kiddo?” 

  
The kid smiled shyly, “I have something for you,” 

  
So as the adult of course Takahiro opened his palm and who knew the kid would put lizard to his hand. And unlike normal 29 year old man, Takahiro screeched and yelled until the lizard crawled away. Thank god.

  
Of course the culprit ran away and joined his two siblings who laughed like crazy, “Uncle Makki is uncool.”

  
So when Mattsun said he would babysit the triplet as a good boyfriend, he needed to warn Mattsun, “Are you sure? We talked about the triplet you know, the triplet.” 

  
Mattsun scratched his stomach, “Eh, don’t say like they were devil from horror movie.” 

  
“No, they are Oikawa’s children, remember they gave me lizard.” Takahiro reminded him.

  
Mattsun shook his head, “Come on, babe. Children are like that, when they know you are afraid of something, they would tease you.” Mattsun kissed his forehead. “Also Oikawa and Iwaizumi need our help, they need to go Sendai for today.” 

  
Takahiro was torn between insisting about Mattsun safety or let Matssun tasted own medicine, at the end of the day, he let Mattsun go with a prayer and bit lucky amulet. Anyway he shouldn’t be too worried right? 

  
Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou would come in the evening to babysit. Thank god, beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi the only person who could differentiate the triplet easily was Kuroo-Tsukishima Kei. Mother was amazing.

  
Takahiro prayer and amulet proven to be useless because just in two hours, Mattsun called him while asking for help. Apparently he was locked in bathroom.

  
When Takahiro arrived he saw the triplet stood in front of the bathroom with broom between the bathroom's door handle and doorway as the safety measurement so Mattsun couldn’t get out. “What in the name of Jesus happening?” 

  
One of the triplet, Takahiro thought Ritsuka, “Ano ne, Uncle Makki. We are making sure the monster to stay in abyss.” 

  
“Justice will prevail!” Taiyou right? Who pumped his fist up.

  
“And Uncle Mattsun is monster?” 

  
Natsume? (The calmest, Takahiro thought.)-nodded. “Uncle mattsun said so.” 

  
Mattsun the stupid man! The triplet were a huge fan of power ranger and super hero movie of course they took monster game seriously. Takahiro shook his head and took the broom but the triplet tugged his pants. 

  
Thanks god! He wore belt if not he would flash the triplet his strawberry boxer. Takahiro wouldn’t hear the end of it. The triplet would use it to tease him.

  
“Nooo!!!! Uncle Makki!” they yelled. 

  
Natsume as the main Honcho of course said, “We finally defeat the monster.” 

  
“Right! If you let him out….” Ritsuka grappled dramatically.

  
Taiyou shook his head, “Then the justice won’t prevail.” 

  
“Please Uncle Makki!” The triplet begged. 

  
Takahiro had to be stern , “No, we should let uncle Mattsun out!” he really did try to be stern.

  
“He is not uncle Mattsun!” Natsume even the calmest of course also immersed in the monster game. “The Abyss had taken over his soul!” 

  
“Oi! What kind of movie your parents let you watch?” 

  
“Taiyou!” Ritsuka said, “Call for help.” He then gripped Natsume’s arm. “Natsume he is not uncle Makki anymore, he is the monster friend! From abyss!” He yelled theatrically.

  
What an amazing acting. 

  
Taiyou and Matsume gasped, Taiyou saluted, “The monster is afraid of our friend Lizard, I will get Lizard!” 

  
“Stop it! Stop!” 

  
“Taiyou don’t listen to the monster. This is dark voice.” Natsume warned. 

  
“Okay,” Taiyou dashed to the front porch. Damn it why Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to live in a big house with garden and rich vegetation. It was easier for Taiyou to get lizards and some bugs. Takahiro had to let Mattsun out now. Without Mattsun he would rendered useless.

  
Takahiro hated lizards they were disgusting.

  
Ritsuka hugged Takahiro legs, while Natsume hung on his arms. Both of them playing really serious to stop Takahiro. But Takahiro also desperate to get Mattsun out so, Mattsun could handle the lizard.

  
“Taiyou!!!! Hurry up!” Ritsuka screeched.

  
Natsume who still hung on Takahiro’s arm, “He overpowered us! Taiyou, where is Mr. Lizard???” 

  
“Give it up, squirts!” 

  
At the same time Takahiro succeeded to take the broom and unlocked the door, Taiyou pitter- patter footsteps was heard from the wooden floor, (the expensive flooring courtesy of Oikawa’s family) 

  
“Ah! The monster is out!” he bellowed loudly. Mattsun at that time walked out from bathroom. 

  
Ritsuka plopped down to floor dramatically, “We lost to dark force!” 

  
“Ritsuka!” Taiyou called out.

  
“We haven’t lost yet!” Natsume insisted. “Taiyou hurry up!” 

  
“Yosh! Justice will prevail!” Taiyou tackled Takahiro and then he let go the lizard on his hand. Takahiro didn’t know how but he jumped up to Mattsun and screamed loudly.

  
Natsume and Ritsuka scampered to their brother. And they laughed. Natsume the head honcho put his arms to his hips, “Take that! You monsters!” 

  
Taiyou let out his favorite phrases, “Ha! The justice has prevailed.” 

  
Ristuka the drama king, courtesy of his mother, he stood in the middle , “Ha ha ha! Take that dark soul. Mr. Lizard defeats you!” 

  
Devil. Devil. The Triplet should play as villain instead of super hero. “Issei please kill the monster!” 

  
“Okay.” Mattsun helped Takahiro to stand behind him and quite far away from the lizard, Mattsun crouched down to get the lizard, but of course the triplet were not going to stay still.

  
“So cruel!” then they tackled Mattsun which creating domino effect who fell back and hurled the lizard to Takahiro’s head, Takahiro lost it.

  
***

  
The madness in the noon continue until nightfall because Mattsun stupidly asked the triplet to help them preparing the dinner, well, it’s not like they had choice because the triplet wanted to hunt for cicadas to make bug bed for Takahiro.

  
So here they were in the middle of three way warzone. Ritsuka used the cutting board as shield to repel the frozen pea. Taiyou wielded the skillet to smash the pea, and Natsume used the wooden spoon, rope and Lego combined as sling shot. The frozen peas hit around the furniture. 

  
When Kuroo-Tsukishima Kei finally arrived with his husband and his adorable baby. Both Mattsun and Takahiro kneeled and worshipped the ground they stood. Especially Kei, and god, Takahiro wanted to hug and kiss Hiro-chan for being a normal sweet six years old. (Well, Hiroyuki had smart-ass mouth but Takahiro would take that cheeky smartass attitude than The Triplet.)

  
“Save us please!”   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your great responds...for comment and kudos 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too. The Iwaoi kids pure chaos.
> 
> Next chapter would be updated soon.


	3. Of birds and bees and little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei prepared the chart and Tetsurou couldn't even say sex in front Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, writing from 5 years old pov is hard but thanks goodness i made Hiro bit smart characters. I haven't thought well how to write from the triplet pov

Hiro loved when mama was at home. Mama was busy person. Papa said because Mama had Hiro at very young age so he hadn’t finished his study. So Hiro and Papa had to support mama’s dream.

  
Hiro thought Mama was still young. He was the youngest and most beautiful mama in Hiro’s kindergarten. And Mama was great, do you know? Mama was a doctor. Mama helped other mamas who want to have baby.

  
Now, speaking of baby, when they visited Aunt Tooru, Hiro realized there was something weird. So he decided to ask Mama. Hiro put down his crayon and walked to mama and papa who read their document.

  
Hiro scowled when he saw Papa played with Mama’s fingers. Not fair.

  
“Mama, we need to talk.” Aunt Tooru said that words would attract attention. True to his words, It really attracted attention.

  
“What?” Papa let go Mama’s finger.

  
“How the h-heaven you know that words?” mama asked, he was seemed so shock. Hiro knew actually mama wanted to say hell, but Papa said Hiro had to pretend didn’t know the words yet. 

  
Hiro smiled smugly, “Aunt Tooru said if you want to talk seriously you should say that.” He then climbed P laps, Papa sighed but then helped him up. “So, can we talk mama?” 

  
Papa was warmer than Mama, And Papa also stronger, so papa wouldn’t ask him to get down sooner. Papa loved carrying him a lot. 

  
“Of course,” Mama put down his book on the table.

  
“So, where does baby come from?” Hiro asked to the point and he stopped Papa when Papa wanted to answer, “And no Papa, Santa Claus is not real so that’s mean Stork-chan who delivers the baby is also not real.” 

  
Papa gasped, then turned to Mama, “Snookum, did you tell him Santa is not real?” 

  
Mama rolled his eyes, “He asked me why they have lot of Santa on the mall.” 

  
Hiro nodded, “Right. So actually Papa we can buy Santa Costume.” Hiro told Papa proudly. 

  
“Are you not sad?” Papa asked.

  
Why should he feel sad? “Mama said Hiro gets Christmas present from Papa and Mama. So as long as Hiro doesn’t ask for Dragon then Mama would get it for me.” Hiro smiled widely. He had plan for Christmas later. The grand plan.

  
First, Hiro had to focus on issue in his hand.

  
Papa laughed and shook his head, “As expected Kuroo Kei.” He kissed Mama’s cheeks.

  
“Tetsurou!” Mama elbowed Papa stomach.

  
“There you go shy again.” Papa teased. Mama always became red when Papa kissed him but when Hiro kissed him Mama didn’t blush. Well, Hiro would ask mama about that later. He had more important predicament here.

  
“Mama.” Hiro pulled Mama’s sleeve. “Where does baby come from?” 

  
Then Hiro continued with his deduction, (Papa said it’s another big words) “Why does Aunt Tooru have three babies but Mama only has Hiro? Why Hiro doesn’t have brothers like Taiyou, Natsume and Ritsuka?” 

  
Mama and Papa were tensed up, and then Papa suddenly buried his face on Mama’s shoulder, “Kei-chan, our baby…our baby is growing up.” 

  
Hiro scowled, Papa was squishing him. He loved warm thing but he hated to be squished. “Papa!” he pushed Papa away. But Papa was too strong. Papa still hugged Mama

  
Mama took a deep breath, then pushed Papa away from his shoulder and took Hiro from Papa’s laps.

“Okay this is serious now, Tetsurou got the chart.” 

  
“What chart?” 

  
“The chart we prepared two years ago, in case this happen.” Mama and Papa loved to speak with riddle. What was the right word? Hiro forgot but they sometimes had a very private conversation which Hiro couldn’t know yet.

  
Papa saluted, “Yes,” then Papa went to Papa and Mama bedroom. (Hiro couldn’t sleep with Papa and Mama bedroom again, he hated it)

  
Mama put Hiro down to the sofa, to sit by himself. Hiro pouted, He thought he could sit on Papa or Mama laps longer, why people stop carrying him around as he got bigger? Hiro wasn’t heavy.

  
“Hiro-chan, do you still remember what Papa and Mama said about your genital?” Mama asked.

  
Hiro puffed his chest, “Of course.” Did Mama underestimate him? Hiro even could repeat each words, “That no one should touch Hiro’s pee-pee and doctor, nurses and Papa and Mama could touch it only when trying to treat or locate pain.” 

  
“Right.” Mama nodded, “smart boy.” Mama patted Hiro’s head.

  
Papa came back with a big folder. Papa gave it to Mama. Papa then sat near Mama, Mama took out a paper from the folder and showed it to Hiro. “Mama is an Omega, Papa is an Alpha. When human hit puberty.” Mama showed boy picture that bigger than Hiro, Hiro thought he probably in sixth grade or even bigger. “Human would produce hormone, Omega and Females body changes so we can produce tiny eggs inside us. Then Alpha and male body produce Sperms that could make the egg become the baby.” 

  
Mama then opened up another picture, that was Mama! It was Mama with huge stomach. “Then the baby will grow inside the Omegas and females body.” 

  
“Like this!” Hiro pointed out Mama picture. 

  
Mama nodded, “Yup like this. Hiro was growing inside Mama here.” Mama put Hiro finger to the picture. 

  
Hiro looked the picture, “Then how Hiro got out?” then Hiro gasped, “Did Mama’s stomach explode?” he heard from uncle Iwa if you ate too much, your stomach got bigger then exploding.

  
Mama and Papa laughed, “Of course not. There is a birth canal form. Or Doctor would help Mama to take the baby stomach from Mama’s stomach.” Mama explained again

  
“Oh,” Hiro felt this was amazing. He then looked at Mama’s stomach now, Mama’s stomach was flat now, so that meant no baby inside mama. “Then how could spe..” what did mama say again? 

  
“Sperm.” Papa said.

  
“Yes, sperm.” Hiro smiled, well, it wasn’t that hard to say. “Make the egg become baby? How the sperm could get to the egg inside mama’s body?” 

  
Papa gawked, “Kei-chan!” he looked at mama and weirdly, Papa blushed now, papa’s skin was darker than mama but hey, Hiro could see the blush, why did Papa blush? 

  
Mama cleared his throat, “It is a talk when Hiro gets older.” 

  
Hiro pouted, “Why? Mama said I am smart boy,” 

  
Mama nodded, “Of course, but Hiro is still four year old smart boy. The talk is for much older smart boy.”   
“Hiro is almost five.” Hiro corrected Mama. Hiro could count his own birthday.

  
“Yes. Sorry.” Mama pushed his glasses upward. “The problem is not how smart Hiro is, but how old Hiro is.” 

  
Hiro still pouted, it wasn’t fair, “Why? Didn’t mama say Age doesn’t define maturity?” yes, Mama said that when they found Uncle Bokuto chased ice cream truck with the triplet.

  
Papa snorted, Papa still remembered then. 

  
“Would Hiro tell Taiyou, Ritsuka and Natsume that Santa is not real?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because they will cry.” Hiro snorted, the triplet were smart for almost four year old, but they were still babies.

  
“Why they will cry?” 

  
Hiro pouted why mama asked him question like this? Asking question was Hiro’s job. Mama and Papa’s job were answering Hiro’s question.

  
“Because they are babies.” 

  
“Right. Hiro is trying to not hurt Taiyou, Ritsuka and Natsume right?” Mama asked him again, then Mama kneeled on the floor, “Mama and Papa also doesn’t want to hurt Hiro, Mama and Papa is protecting Hiro. Even something is true that doesn’t mean Hiro needs to know now.” 

  
“Now?” 

  
“Yes. Hiro doesn’t need to know now.” Mama kissed Hiro cheeks. Not fair. If Mama like this Hiro couldn’t rebel. There was no sass worked against Mama kiss. 

  
“But Papa and Mama will tell Hiro later?” He looked at Mama and Papa again. Especially Papa.

  
Papa took him to his laps, “When the time is appropriate.” 

  
Hiro frowned, “App..” It was long word again, “Appr..” 

  
“Appropriate. That mean proper or suitable with time, place and occasion.” Papa said, then grinned to Mama, “Right Mama?” 

  
There again they spoke in riddle because Mama suddenly blushed again. One day Hiro would crack the mystery of Mama and Papa riddle talk. Ah, Hiro remembered the right term. The inside joke.

  
Just wait. Hiro would uncover all the secret Mama and Papa kept from him  
***  
Kei knew he should prepare the chart for Hiro since Oikawa got pregnant. Thanks god, he made preparation since then. If not, Kei shuddered, he refused to be a flapping amateur parent who couldn’t explain bird and bees for their children.

  
Kei snorted, and he wouldn’t shame his kid for being a certain genders. He might not perfect parent but he damn well would love his kid whatever his gender and his secondary gender.

  
“Mission success, Mama.” He knew Tetsurou had tucked Hiro in. 

  
“Why are you blushing when talking about sex in front of Hiro, hm?” Kei asked Tetsurou but he tilted his head so Tetsurou could kiss his scent gland. “You who think about sex every six second.” 

  
“Oh my god, spare me Snookum. It is super duper awkward to talk about sex in front of Hiro.” Tetsurou buried his head to Kei’s neck, “And it’s every second when I am with you.” 

  
“This deviant.” Kei rolled his eyes, “Are you from 1920-s? God, you are not even thirty yet.” He elbowed Tetsurou’s stomach. 

  
“Blame me for not being as progressive as you.” Tetsurou hand slipped under his pajamas. “But I was surprised you talk like it was nothing to Hiro. I thought you would be flushing mess,” 

  
“Pfft, if I can curse in front of your grandfather do you think this could stop me?” 

  
“But you don’t curse in front of Hiro-chan.”

  
“Because I don’t want him to get detention due to inappropriate language. Poor kid.” Kei moved away to their bed. He looked at the sheet with disdain, of course, Tetsurou chose dinosaur pattern to tease him.

  
After he knew Kei loved dinosaur, Tetsurou bought everything dinosaur theme just to tease him. It really pissed Kei off.

  
“Also, this is science.” 

  
“As expected the cool and salty Kuroo Kei.” Tetsurou took two pillow again, and of course he needed to take the pillow from Kei’s side. What was the deal with the father and son duo who loved to use Kei’s pillow? 

  
Tetsurou put the pillow from his side as replacement for the pillow he stole from Kei’s. 

  
“Salty my ass.” Kei grumbled, “You are lucky, Hiro asked when I am home. What if our next children asked when I am not home?” 

  
They never talk about second child, because Kei’s school, and his new job at hospital but honestly, they were still young and it wasn’t too late to have babies after Kei settled in his job. 

  
“We don’t plan to have second child right?” something weird. Tetsurou was too careful.

  
Kei turned to Tetsurou side, “I want to.” Something dimmed inside Tetsurou’s eyes. “You don’t want to?” 

  
Tetsurou smiled awkwardly, “Let’s save the talk for later okay. You have to work tomorrow right?” There again, the same evasion technique. Kei knew Tetsurou enough that he would bottle up his feeling trying to deal it by his own so he could give Kei what Kei wanted.

  
Tetsurou kissed his fore head. Kei hated this. Kei flipped Tetsurou, and pinned him down. He sat on Tetsurou’s stomach, “Tell me now.” 

  
“K-Kei?” 

  
“Why?” Kei interrogated him. “Talk to me.” 

  
“Just let me think about it first, Kei.” He avoided Kei’s eyes. 

  
“No. Tell me now.” Kei demanded, “Didn’t you say we should start with honesty?” 

  
Kei had hunch, what all of this about. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Tetsurou didn’t have problem with children, he loved children. “Is it about the pregnancy?” Kei guessed.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “It’s stupid fear, but I can’t Kei… if something happen to you…I will…” it had been long time since Kei saw his husband this vulnerable. Kei sighed, and he got down from his stomach. 

  
“It’s not stupid.” Kei licked his scent gland. “We will put off the second baby talk until you are ready, but if this getting worse, we should talk to the Therapist before and if we are trying for second baby. Understand?” 

  
Tetsurou nodded, he hugged Kei, “I am sorry.” 

  
“Nothing to be sorry for, you fool.” 

  
Tetsurou pressed his forehead on Kei’s. He took his fingers and kissed him one by one, it was one tender moment, well when you juggled between school, job and having a kid personal time like this was rare occasion. Sometimes both of them were simply too exhausted to talk. Sometimes, let’s just say they were just having sex. Damn being 20-ish and hormone.

  
“So, is this the right time to ask for sex?” 

  
Of course, there should be someone who ruined the moment, “I am not going to sleep on the wet side.” Kei conceded.

  
“Roger.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said the story would be fluff one shot right? May be, may be, there would be bit drama later. A bit, i promise.
> 
> Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Next chapter would be Tooru and the triplet.


	4. Of dentist and Dental drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which A Dental drama happened in each household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter at the same time when I wrote the first fic. Like before even Kuroo and Kei got together, because the idea suddenly struck me.

Iwaizumi Tooru loved his kids but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to pack them out and sent them to some shrine on mountain. God damn it. The triplet were taking too much his gene.

  
They were rowdy, over-dramatic, smart and cunning and the most important thing they inherited Iwa-chan strength and gut. Nothing could scare the triplet but dental care.

  
Today, was the battle day. The Dental care day which made Iwa-chan and Tooru taking day off, just drag them out. 

  
“Come on, boys,” Hajime herded the boy from bedroom. 

  
Natsume the head honcho, (courtesy of Makki) started the drama, “Why no power ranger?” He whined.  
Taiyou the most powerful one, nodded, “Yeah, why? We can’t be super hero with this.” He looked down his green onesie.

  
Ritsuka the drama queen of course chimed in, “Dad has no fashion style.” He snickered, “This onesie is lame.” 

  
“Your Mom bought it.” Hajime of course needed to say that. Tooru needed to buy their sons cute onesies instead of all super heroes, power rangers and Godzilla T-shirt Hajime bought for them. They became rangers addict now. 

  
“Mommy, why we don’t wear power ranger?” Taiyou hung on his leg. The power ranger onesies they wanted were given by their Uncle Bokuto. The triplet wore them often, like, everyday.

  
Tooru felt the impending headache, “Because Mommy needs to wash them.” 

  
“Whyyyy?” Ritsuka followed his brother suit. 

  
Tooru sighed, “Because someone thought it’s good idea to roll around in Mud last night.”

  
Natsume gave him toothy smile, “Super Hero is not afraid of rain and mud.” He made a fighting pose. 

  
Yeah, of course. The Triplet made rescue mission to make shelter for the ‘allies’ in their garden. Yeah for the bugs, lizards and frogs. After that suddenly the journey to inside became the most dangerous journey ever, they hid behind trees, rolled at the muddy land and then crawled to the porch because the invisible monster hunted them.

  
Tooru regretted the day he chose traditional house with huge garden. 

  
And damn the day, when Hajime and him agreed not to be overprotective parents. The triplet did grow into strong people but too strong. Their games had always been including Super Heroes and monster. 

  
Even Tooru Lemon trees became the victim because one day the triplet decided to wrestle the tree.

  
Tooru shook his head, “And Super Hero also eats their breakfast quickly,” He needed to avert their attention. 

  
Ritsuka tilted his head, “Why?” 

  
Hajime and Tooru knew they couldn’t say the forbidden words now. That would incite their rebellion streak. Tooru didn’t want to deal with angry toddlers for whole journey.

  
“Because today we will meet Daddy’s friend.” Thanks Hajime for the excuse.

  
“Uncle Bokuto?” 

  
“Nope.” Hajime shook his head.

  
“Waka-chan?” 

  
Ever since they could talk , they called Ushiwaka, Waka-chan. Ha ha ha, serve him right. 

  
“No.” 

  
“Uncle Tetsu?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Who? Who? Who?” The triplet demanded enthusiastically.

  
Tooru took over, “Then finish your breakfast quickly. You will meet Daddy’s friend.” 

  
“Roger! Commandant!” they saluted adorably. Three identical faces looked at them with big brown eyes, well, those eyes would turn into tears later. Well, Tooru and Hajime didn’t lie. technically the dentist was Hajime’s friend, technically.

  
Tooru swore he loved Dentist when he was young, he suspected they inherited dentist hatred from Hajime. 

  
True to Tooru words, the triplet started to cry as soon as their car stopped in front of the clinic. It started by Ritsuka, the drama king who wailed like someone killed his mother. “Liarrrrr!!!” He wailed.

  
Then Taiyou and Natsume started to follow the suit, “Daddy is a liar!!!!” Taiyou even started kicking the car seat, because he couldn’t figure out how to unbuckle the seatbelt. 

  
After lot of struggling, Hajime and Tooru finally got them into clinic. “Okay, Taiyou you go first,” Because he was the one who struggled the most. Hajime settled Ritsuka and Natsume the less struggling individuals to Tooru’s laps.

  
While sobbing, Taiyou said, “I am Ritsuka. Not Taiyou,” 

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, here they came with identity exchanged. The Triplet used the trick a lot to divert attention. But of course, this time it would back fire because the drama king Ritsuka whose identity had been stolen cried uncontrollably. “Liar! I am Ritsuka! You thief.” 

  
Hajime finally crouched down took Taiyou up, “Come on Kiddo!” 

  
“I am not kiddo!” Taiyou struggled, “I am Hero.” 

  
“Yes Hero doesn’t cry. It’s only dentist.” Hajime said, “It’s only dentist, you even defeat the dark force, it’s not even hurt.” 

  
Taiyou sucked his thumb, a habit they tried to corrected but well, he still had those habit when he was crying, “Really?” 

  
“Yes, good boy.” Then Hajime with the speed of god took him inside. Because his other two brothers were still crying liked someone killed their mother. While the said Mother was hugging them both.

  
“I am not Hero!!!” Ritsuka wailed again. He buried his face on Tooru’s chest, He was inconsolable. “I am not..” he was pretending to faint. 

  
Natsume who cried silently, looked at his brother. “Is he dead?” He asked while sobbing.

  
“No.” Tooru sputtered, what did their children watch? 

  
Ritsuka who got the wrong accusation suddenly conscious again, “I am not dead! How dare you? I am fainting! Don’t disturb me!” Then he proceeded to faint again. 

  
Tooru didn’t know he wanted to laugh or to knock some sense into his baby, he thought he was drama queen but Ritsuka really took the cake. 

  
Tooru looked at Natsume who stopped crying, “Enough crying?” He asked him. 

  
Natsume nodded shyly. “I want cracker Mommy.” 

  
Tooru took Natsume into his arms, and kissed his face, “How about juice? Mommy doesn’t bring the cracker now, but Mommy brought your favorite apple juice.” 

  
“Okay,” Natsume was more agreeable, you just needed to wait for him to stop crying then you could negotiate everything with him. Natsume had hot temper, he needed to get angry and upset first, but after the storm of emotion , you could reason with him.

  
Then like magic Ritsuka suddenly regained his consciousness. “I want juice too, Mommy.” 

  
“Didn’t you faint?” Tooru asked. 

  
“I did.” Ritsuka nodded, “But I want juice too Mommy.” He showed him his toothy smile. Really, they might take Tooru gene, but then their smile was like Hajime, the toothy grin and something that melted your heart. 

  
Well, as much as they melted your heart, they were also exhausting. Before Tooru could hide the remnant or the juice, Taiyou had seen it. And of course, the second wave of crying and wailing started over because after the care he couldn’t drink or eat for at least 30 minutes.

  
Damn it. Damn it. 

  
***  
After the exhausting morning Tooru just wanted to sleep and got a glass of wine. God he deserved it, but of course the triplet had different plan, they gathered around Tooru, and sat on his stomach and kissing his face and running the car on his stomach and his legs.

  
Why? Why didn’t they disturb Hajime? Why always Tooru? 

  
“Come on, kids. Daddy saw Kabuto Beetle in the garden.” Hajime the grand savior, stood in front the porch with three bug nets. 

  
The triplet cheered, “Kabuto! Kabuto! Kabuto!” they chanted. Hajime handed them the nets.

  
Tooru slumped to Hajime, “Iwa-chan my savior. You still love me.” He swooned to Hajime’s still buffy arms. 

  
Hajime of course smack his head, “Get some sleep you moron.” 

  
Tooru pouted, “Iwa-chan, you brute! The triplet definitely got your genes more.” He rubbed his head. And walked to their bedroom passing the triplet room and front porch where he could hear the triplet war cry. 

  
“Yeah, and whose mirror image are they? Brown eyes, milky skin and cunning.” Hajime followed him. “And dramatic.” 

  
Tooru pouted, “Why? Why they didn’t inherit my disgust for bugs?” 

  
“I dunno, didn’t you the one who suggest to let them play in garden?” Hajime got into the bedroom. 

  
“Hajime! Why didn’t you stop me that time?” Tooru went to the bed, with Hajime. It was like some greatest gift to be able to nap even for a while. Well, at least until The triplet came over and realized yeay mommy was at home, let’s disturb mommy.

  
After that they would sleep on chest, stomach, and hands instead of sleeping on their bed. Tooru hated being that loveable, why his children loved him too much? Until they found a need to sleep on Tooru’s body part rather than the expensive bed they bought for them.

  
Hajime laughed, “Thanks god, for the day care tomorrow,” Hajime rubbed his head. 

  
“Yeah, it is god send.” Tooru snuggled to Hajime’s hand. 

  
They of course couldn’t really take a breath because at that time they heard the triplet footsteps, while screaming, “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! The enemy is on our lawn.” 

  
Tooru groaned, “If I hide in bathroom, would you handle them for a while?” and before he forgot, he turned his back, “And please don’t let them wrestle the lemon tree. I really want some fresh lemons for my tea.” 

  
Hajime laughed, “Of course.”

  
***  
Hajime thought the Dental drama only happened in his house. Well, Hajime got used to drama ever since he met Tooru, which meant since forever. But ever since they had the triplet, god, the drama didn’t only multiply but it increased exponentially.

  
Only this morning, Hajime and Tooru had to break a fight, identity thieving case, and somehow Taiyou stuck in bathroom because Natsume called him Moron. And Tooru who was in the verge of tears because Ushijima transferred into the same Volleyball team as him, while Ritsuka chanted Waka-chan. Waka-chan. (Ritsuka favorite person on earth was Ushijima much to Tooru distaste.) 

  
So Hajime really wished the visit to Kuroo and Kei’s house would bring him drama free zone. But he didn’t expect to see the Dental Drama again.

  
With Hiroyuki, his nephew by heart , buried his head on Kuroo’s chest while holding Black cat Plushy. Usually the six year old would ask to get down when he saw the triplet but this time he was still in Kuroo’s arm and refused to get down.

  
The last time he acted this clingy to his father was at 4 year old. 

  
“Hiro-nii! Hiro-nii!” the triplet ran around Kuroo. They loved Hiro-nii. Especially Natsume, because Hiro-nii was the smartest person on earth, according to Iwaizumi Natsume.

  
Thanks god, Kuroo Tetsurou was fond of children. It was unexpected but Kuroo who changed Hiro diaper when he was baby, he took care of Hiro at home so Kei could study. He also bathed his baby with less awkwardness than Kei. It was crazy to imagine the asshole, jerk, and player Kuroo Tetsurou would be content even happy to be that domestic.

  
“So why is he sulking like that?” Hajime decided to ask Kei.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Apparently Hiro has eyes inside his mouth and Mama is a liar because he pointed out Hiro has cavity without a concrete proof.” 

  
Trust Kuroo Tsukishima Kei to sass his own child, Tooru of course snorted, “Did he really say concrete proof?” 

  
“Yeah. By Concrete proof meant microscope image of the bacteria inside his mouth.” He said with the smile that not reaching his eyes. 

  
Tooru cackled, “Serve you right. Hiro got this attitude from you.” 

  
“Then?” Hajime asked again. The story definitely not end here, because Hiro was smart kid, he often argued with his parents.

  
“Then the mature Kuroo Kei, said, unless Hiro-chan could talk with the bacteria to stop decaying his teeth, then they would visit dentist in the evening.” Kenma lifted his head from his phone. Kei and Kuroo invited Kenma frequently to their house

.  
Toori snickered, “Very Mature, Mama.” Tooru of course had to laugh out loud.

  
“Uh uh. And it’s mature to cry because Ushijima-san transferred to same volleyball team as you?” 

  
Of course Tooru needed to tear up. “You don’t know my suffering.” He said dramatically. 

  
Hajime knocked Tooru’s head, “Stop being dramatic! Ushijima is good friend.” 

  
Tooru glared to him, “He is your good friend, not mine, you traitor.” Trust Tooru to be so petty. “Ritsuka definitely inherit your gene to like Ushiwaka.” He said. 

  
“Or Ritsuka is the honest desire of Oikawa Tooru heart.” Kei chimed in flippantly. 

  
“Oh yes.” Hajime agreed, “Think Tooru, Ritsuka is your perfect mirror image. He took your trait the most.” 

  
Tooru glowered, “How could you Hajime!” Tooru hit his chest consequtively, “I gave birth to your babies, how could you do this to me? I thought you wouldn’t do this greatest betrayal by having distasteful idea about me.” 

  
While the Oikawa Tooru is wailing, Hiro ran to the kitchen and crashing his Mama’s leg, “Mama, Hiro will go to dentist.” 

  
Tooru stopped wailing and even Kenma who played the game looked at the boy. While Kei only raised his brow. Hajime thought Kei would say, ‘Do I give choice?’ but Hajime forgot Kei had been a parent longer than Tooru and Him. 

  
Kei put down his coffee cup, squatted down, “Why Hiro changes his mind?” 

  
Hiro nodded sagely, “Even Ritsuka didn’t cry at the dentist then it isn’t hurt and nothing to fear.” 

  
Hajime and Tooru exchanged the glance at each other. Ritsuka? The one who pretended to faint? The one who still begged to ‘spare his life’ in front of the dentist. Talk about being dramatic. 

  
“Okay.” Even Kei doubted the fact Ritsuka, the infamous crybaby didn’t cry. 

  
Hiro of course, needed to provoke his mama, “Then the dentist would prove Mama is wrong. Hiro doesn’t have cavity.” He folded his arms in front of his chest arrogantly.

  
Kei of course smile, “Sure. Hiro’s teeth only acquire tiny hole that cause by bacteria that would start decaying Hiro’s enamel before penetrating Hiro’s nerve system.” 

  
Hiro frowned, but then of course, he scowled, the boy was smart. He understood at least half of what his mama said, but he chose to ignore him , “Hiro doesn’t understand what mama said.” 

  
“Sure, Hiro would understand tonight anyway.” Kei said.

  
Hiro pouted, “Hiro will play with The Triplet.” He retorted.

  
The drama was less dramatic than his house, but of course having one child made lot of different with having three children. “He doesn’t throw tantrum again?” Tooru asked.

  
Everyone in the room knew sometimes Hiroyuki threw a great tantrum. No matter how much the kid acted like grown up, he was a kid after all. “Last night he sat on thinking chair for an hours.” Kei said.

  
“An hour, it’s harsh.” Tooru of course didn’t hold back his opinion. The triplet punishment never lasted more than 5 minutes, because well, they couldn’t sit still longer than that. And honestly, their tantrum were pretty much tamer than Hiro great tantrum. Hiro held grudge, you know. 

  
“Actually it’s only 10 minutes, but he kept crying and whining because eating a whole ice cream cake is human rights.” Kei rolled his eyes again. Of course It was all about cake. Hiroyuki was huge fans of cake. Every type of cake, he didn’t eat them, he devoured them. "So Tetsu and I took turn to sit with him until he stopped crying and then listen to us. Before we realized it, we spent an hour already." 

  
“A whole cake?” Kenma asked. “You are exaggerating.” 

  
“I am not Tooru the drama queen.” Kei said flatly.

  
“So Rude!!!” Tooru whined. 

  
“The kid eats so much sugar, and he is still in denial he got cavity?” Hajime wanted to laugh.

  
“Of course, Hiro apparently has selective memory and mild amnesiac every time I remind him about how much sugar he has consumed.” Kei shrugged, “And Mama is rude to judge about Hiro’s calories intake. His words not mine.” 

  
Hajime pitied Kei and Kuroo but at the same time, he was very very grateful that his children hadn’t argued with them yet. The triplet were pretty simple minded, and you could use a normal child tale to scare them.   
With Tooru as their mom, Hajime was pretty sure it wouldn’t be long until his house become drama zone everyday.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit sad nowadays, our old dog just have been putting down because the vet said it's better for him. He was so old and Had battled his sickness for long time. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Of cat and allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which father and son duo meet greatest failure of adopting a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your constants support.  
> Also i am in better condition right now.

27 year old Kuroo Kei knew something wrong with his husband as soon as he entered his house. Why? Because the almighty busy Kuroo Tetsurou always prepared dinner for them and kissed him home.

  
If you asked whether Kuroo Tetsurou cheated on Kei, the answer was definitely no. Kei tried not to remember their huge fight three years ago. Let’s just say, Kei had been so stressed about his school and residency, he spent too little time with his family, the stress made him lashing out. Tetsurou who started to work at company also lashing out due to stress.

  
They argued and fought, until Kei accused him to cheat, and it didn’t end pretty. Because they were immature, they had angry sex instead of speaking.

  
Remember Tetsurou had possessive and obsessive tendencies? Kei realized that Tetsurou relapsed big time when Kei couldn’t even step out from apartment without Tetsurou. 

  
So Kei called Kenma, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They evacuated Hiroyuki. Then he literally had to knock some sense into Tetsurou, and Tetsurou exploded saying the cheating accusation hurt him he would rather die along that line. and they finally talked about trust issues, balancing the work and private live, spending more time just for two of them without their kid. 

  
Then well, let’s just say your perfect definition of healthy relationship might differ with what they have. Tetsurou was still same possessive person but not to the extreme measure like when he relapsed and Kei still salty and sarcastic person.

  
So, back to issues in hand, when his husband and his son footsteps was heard from the living room, he had bad feeling. Their identical smile were too wide.

  
“Kei-chan, you are home,” His husband kissed him and massaged his shoulder.

  
“Mama!” the six years old hugged his legs. “Hiro misses you,” when Kei crouched down to kiss him, Hiro only gave him his cheek, wiggling away and then dashed inside quickly. Well, as quick as his short legs could.

  
Something was wrong. Kei got really bad feeling. He looked at his husband, “Do I want to know?” he asked him.

  
Tetsurou flashed him guilty grin, “You may not want to know, but you need to know.” His husband replied.

  
Of course, Kei got really bad feeling, “Did he sass his teacher again?” 

  
“No.” Tetsurou dragged his answer. “But, this is more permanent things.” 

  
“Did he get expelled?” Kei gave his bag to him. 

  
Tetsurou kissed his nape, “Oi! Why you always think negatively toward our lovely son, snookum?” he then nuzzled his nose on Kei’s scent gland. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, ha ha ha, yeah the said son sassed his teacher. So the teacher decided to call his mama. Let’s just say, Kei decided to tell the teacher to tough up and sass Hiro back. Wasn’t the best respond but at that time, Kei was in hurry to join the operation room. 

  
His bad feeling was proven true, because in their living room there was a pair of black kittens in the box. “Mama, mama, Hiro and Papa met them when we were back from daycare. Can we keep him?” 

  
“Please.” Hiro looked at him with teary eyes. “Papa said if Mama said okay, we can keep them.” 

  
Kei had an urge to smack Tetsurou, especially when he saw Tetsurou had already enamored with two black kitten. Tetsurou looked at him with same teary eyes, “Yes please.” 

  
“Mama please.”

  
“Snookum, please.” 

  
“You guys do realize that we have goldfish right?” Kei pointed at the bowl of goldfish one high stool. The pair of father and son got 5 goldfish from Tanabata festival last summer. They also begged Kei to keep them.

  
“Yes.” 

  
“And we have canaries.” Kei pointed at the birdcage near the huge glass door that headed to balcony. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“And you still want to keep the cats?” Kei asked them.

  
“Please Mama.” Hiro blinked his eyes several times, “Hotaru and Purin would die in this cold weather.” 

  
“Geh, you’ve named it?” Kei looked at the kittens. “And with my name!” 

  
(A/N : Kei kanji meant firefly, the kanji also could be read Hotaru. Kenma was known as pudding head, pudding in Japan Purin) 

  
Tetsurou who had the idea nodded, “Yes. Please, Kei. We named them based on our two favorite people.”   
“Yes, Mama and Uncle Kenma.” 

  
The duo kept begging earnestly, “Hiro will take care of them, mama.” 

  
“Yes, we will clean the house if they make mess.” Tetsurou offered. Well, the problem wasn’t about cleaning. Tetsurou did the cleaning better than Kei, honestly.

  
Hiro nodded, “Hiro will teach them not to fight with Ryuji and Yuuga.” Of course the canaries had names too. 

  
“Please.” 

  
“Please.” 

  
Kei felt the his head throbbed, god. He sighed deeply, “This is the last time okay? No more picking stray cat or animal again. We don’t have the space.” 

  
“Thank you, Mama!” 

  
“Thank you, snookum.” 

  
Then the duo hugged Kei tightly like no tomorrow. Then peppering Kei’s face with kisses. Hiro jumped back to the kittens, “Purin, Hotaru, you can stay forever here.” He hugged the kitten.

  
Well, it might not be so bad to have cats. Hiro loved animals, well not to the triplet level of animal lover. (God, the triplet even loved the frogs in their yard)but the smile on Hiro face was worth of the hassle of having animals. 

  
Moreover, having pets helped Hiro to be more independent and mature. Because the boy hadn’t had siblings yet, Tetsurou and Kei tended to spoil him. They babied Hiro a lot. It was good for Hiro to learn to take care of something else.

  
“So.” Tetsurou still hugged his waist, “You would give him pep talk that someday pet could die?” 

  
Kei knew it, of course, he had to do the talk. This irresponsible papa. So he elbowed Tetsurou’s ribs, “Then you handle the birds and bees talk part two when he hit puberty.” 

  
Tetsurou became pale, “I’ll handle the pet talk.” He said 

  
It was so nice to marry smart man. 

  
***

  
Despite the urge to protect your child from sadness and granted them all their wishes, Kei and Tetsurou had to make Hiro giving up the kitten. 

  
Because at the same night after Hiro hugged and played with the kitten, he developed rash and itch, his face became red, he sneezed a lot and the worst Hiro said he couldn’t breath.

  
Kei and Tetsurou took him to ER, to get allergic shots. Actually the kid had felt the itch on his skin since they brought the kittens home but because his desire to play with cat was stronger than his life preservation he kept ignoring it, until it became unbearable

  
After several test, the doctor confirmed Hiro got cat allergy. The longer exposure to the kittens would harm him.

  
So, Tetsurou and Kei made him to give up the kitten for adoption. Hiro cried a lot. He wanted the kittens, and said he would drink medicine so he wouldn’t be so itchy anymore. 

  
“Hiro-chan.” Kei hugged the boy and put him in his lap. “If we keep the kitten, Hiro would be very sick everyday.” 

  
Hiro sobbed, “But Hiro will eat his medicine.” 

  
“Mama knows, but Hiro-chan, eating medicine everyday is not good for Hiro’s development. Hiro would get very sick later in future.” Kei tried to simplify the explanation. “Hiro would feel the pain constantly. Hiro knows the meaning of constantly?” 

  
Hiro shook his head, his tears fell down to his still chubby cheeks.

  
“It means everyday. Papa and Mama doesn’t want Hiro in pain everyday.” 

  
Finally, in the night Hiro understood that he had to let go the cat. Kei and Tetsurou decided to stay a night at hospital and Tetsurou would clean the house.

  
When Tetsurou came back from their house to hospital, Kei knew he had to comfort one more person. Kei pressed the can of soda to Tetsurou cheeks, Kei cleared his throat, “It’s a pity you can keep the kitten.” He said awkwardly.

  
Tetsurou tugged his hand, and just for tonight Kei relished to sit on his laps in public. Thanks god, the hospital corridor was empty. “Well, I don’t think Hiro would get adverse reaction like that.” Tetsurou sighed.

  
Kei petted his hair, then Kei saw it under the dim light of hospital corridor, a red rash behind Tetsurou neck, and to his shoulder, “Say, Tetsu-kun, honey.” 

  
Tetsurou stiffened, “Kei-sama why do I have bad feeling about the endearment?” god, he married and bonded with smart man who did something utterly stupid.

  
“Why do you never have cat before?” Kei asked. 

  
“This is leading question. I enact my rights to be silent.” 

  
Kei felt vein popped at his head especially after he saw the rash spread to Tetsurou’s ears, “Don’t get cheeky with me!” Kei pinched both of his cheeks.

  
Tetsurou grimaced, “I’m sowwy.” He couldn’t even speak well under the pinch. 

  
Kei let go his cheeks, “Say you have Cat allergic right?” 

  
Tetsurou rubbed his reddened cheeks. “Yes.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “And if Hiro hasn’t had allergic reaction, you will keep silent and let him keeping the kittens while consuming the allergic medication and suffer in silence?” 

  
Tetsurou rubbed his head, “Well, if you put it that way, I looked like a fool.” He stated awkwardly.

  
Kei smacked his head, “It’s a utterly fucking dumb action, you fool.” Kei had to lower his voice. “Do I really need to make you attending health class again?” 

  
Tetsurou pouted, before smirked, “I only want to attend if the topic is about reproduction system by Kei-sensei.” He tightened his hug. 

  
“Really at this time?” Kei was bewildered. How could someone think about sex with the rash on his skin?  
Kei clapped both of Tetsurou cheeks. “Listen, here. Get the allergic shot. And I will evacuate the kitten to Kenma place temporarily, you and Hiro stayed far-far away from cat, understand?” 

  
Tetsurou tightened his hug again and put his head on Kei’s shoulder, “There goes Papa and Hiroyuki dream of cat harem in the Empreror Mama’s hand.” 

  
“Just go get allergy shots now!!” Kei ordered

  
“Give me kiss first.” 

  
“Are you stupid?” 

  
“Kiss or I won’t go.” Tetsurou urged him, “I am feeing very sick now, please give me kiss.” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Please. Please. Please.” 

  
Kei sighed and he knew if Tetsurou had became like this, it was impossible to change his mind. Kei really didn’t want someone caught them in this position. So he pecked his lips fast, but of course the dumbass needed to catch his neck and kissed him deeper. 

  
“Eh, Kuroo-sensei?” 

  
Kei jerked his head to see the nurse stood with great shock in front of them. If Kei was thinking clearly, he definitely wouldn’t chose the hospital he worked with. “Oops.” Tetsurou smiled innocently. “Did we just expose our affair, Kei-sensei?” 

  
Kei smacked his husband head despite the said husband was in pain due to allergy reaction.

  
***

  
After two weeks since they went to ER, Kei became infamous as The New young Doctor who has husband and kid. Wow, he definitely used unwritten rule to get all the high score, well, do you know his husband was the rich young master. 

  
Suddenly, his coworker forgot that Kei finished 6 years medical school, aced all his exam, and got his license by scoring the impressive score people could achieve in National medical exam. 

  
They forgot Kei worked his ass off during high roaster at the end of his residency, attending all operation the senior doctors allowed him too, working on ER, and even cleaning ton of people pees and wastes because of the damn seniority.

  
Also it wasn’t like Kei hid the fact , he had family waiting on him to go home. He always rejected blind date or group date right? He also said, he needed to be home as soon as his shift over. Stupid people. 

  
When he passed a toy shop, then Kei remembered two people in his apartment who still mourned about the fact, they couldn’t have cats. Well, if they couldn’t have real kitten then…

  
Kei entered the shop and went home with two heavy bags. He entered his apartment, Tetsurou and Hiro ran toward him, “Mama!!” Hiro jumped up. Kei put everything down and hugged him. “Welcome home. What is that?” Hiro peeked at the bag.

  
Tetsurou pecked Kei’s cheek, “Is that present?” then he crouched down beside Hiro. 

  
Kei opened one shopping bag, he took out a huge black kitten doll, “This is for Hiro-chan.” 

  
Hiro squealed in delight. Then he pounced to the doll. “Thank you Mama.” He smiled widely. He ran inside while dragging the doll that almost as big as his own body.

  
“And for me?” Tetsurou poked another shopping bag.

  
Kei took another identical cat doll, the only different was the doll had white stripes on its legs. “Here, you big baby.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, then he took the doll into arms and hugged Kei too, “Thank you.” He said, “So this means I could buy you the 500.000 yen dinosaur doll as valentine present right?” 

  
“Of course, then someone has to sleep on the floor in exchange of two huge dolls in our beds.”

  
“So mean, we can always get a bigger bed.” He complained.

  
Kei flicked Tetsurou’s forehead, “Our bed is the biggest size in Japan.” Their height average was more than 187 cm, not to mention sometimes Hiroyuki wanted to sleep with Papa and Mama. They couldn’t afford smaller bed. 

  
“Then let’s order a customize bigger bed.” 

  
“Sure, and let Hiro-chan sleep with us everyday.” 

  
Tetsurou gasped. “Er, I think our bed is big enough now.” No matter how much Tetsurou loved their son, he was the one who complain a lot for not being able to sleep with Kei alone. Hiro loved to sleep between them, and Hiro slept like Kung-Fu panda. He kicked and punched sometimes even somersault on bed. 

  
Just like Kei expected. It was easy to make Tetsurou gave up the idea of having big bed.

  
“Papa! Papa! The soup is overflowing!” 

  
Tetsurou eyes bulged, “Holy shit!” he grumbled, “I need to go save our dinner Snookum.” 

  
Kei shook his head and fished the phone from his pocket, it seemed appropriate to call for udon delivery right now. Kei looked down to the abandoned big cat doll on floor and picked it up. Well, at least his two men wouldn’t mourn for the failure of cat adoption.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno whether I should wtite about Kei drama in work place in future.
> 
> But next chapter, in which Oikawa and Iwaizumi needed emergency babysitter and uncle bokuto on action
> 
> tell me what you think


	6. Of babysitter and Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto is smarter than you think and Atsumu plus Omi-kun suffered badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing thentriplet was so fun. They were like ball of energy.

Doing grocery without your husband and with your three rowdy triplet while looking for babysitter for weekend was the most exhausting multitask Iwaizumi Tooru had ever done in his 29 years of beautiful existences.

  
He wasn’t going to repeat the stupid action again in future.

  
Why? Why? Why Hajime and he decided to live in Tokyo instead of Miyagi? In Miyagi they could ask their parents, Tooru’s brother or even Takeru to babysit the triplet. And why? Why did Nee-chan move to Kyoto?

  
Tooru didn’t know that looking for babysitter was a never ending journey. Also, when someone called Tooru name before, it always been in admiration not in shrieked of terror. He never expected one day in his life, his sons became great terror for the babysitter community

  
He couldn’t even ask Makki, without the latter being reduced to screaming mess. 

  
Mattsun? Well, he wasn’t going to do babysitting without his boyfriend. Quoting Mattsun, ‘The triplet planned to take over the world’. For god sake, they were five year old.

  
Kei and Tetsurou, whether the heaven hated him or not but Tetsurou’s rut fell on the weekend at the same time with Tooru’s heat this time. Hiroyuki would stay with his grandparent. Kaoru-san offered to watch over the triplet but for goodness sake, the triplet would make her cry.

  
Freckles chan and Yachi-chan? Well, They begged, practically begged Tooru while kowtowing to spare them from Triplet, well, not Tooru would blame them, remember the triplet locked Mattsun in bathroom, they tied Freckles-chan on the plum tree at their yard when they played super hero. 

  
And Wakatoshi, no matter how Tooru hated him, he was still Hajime’s friend. But no, the Ushiwaka was in Sendai damn him to the hell. Why should he go to Sendai? 

  
His only hope was Bokuto. He hoped Bokuto would answer his email soon. After he finished his practice match. Bokuto was their last hope. 

  
Now, where were the triplet? Tooru hoped they were not petting the display tuna again.

  
Ah, Taiyou was on the vegetables alley, in his little hand he held a red Chili pepper. Tooru was torn between stopping him or watching him. Tooru decided to watch. Taiyou bit the chili pepper, his eyes watered and his face scrunched in pain.

  
Instead of crying, Taiyou smirked, he called his brother, “Sst, Ritsuka, Ritsuka.” 

  
Ritsuka who mesmerized with banana dashed toward his brother, “What?” 

  
“Taste this,” Taiyou gave the chili to Ritsuka. Ehh, Tooru groaned, the drama king would cry in three seconds. 

  
Tooru waited for long wail, but nope, Ritsuka just kept munching the chili. Ara, was this new development? 

  
Rising babies always been a surprise for Tooru, you would get shock on their development each day. Sometimes, you didn’t even think about that. 

  
“Not spicy?” Taiyou asked.

  
Ritsuka smacked his lips together, then scrunched up. “Of course, it’s spicy. Yosh, let’s give this to Natsume.” 

  
Tooru knew he should stop them but he was dying of curiosity. How would Natsume react? In Tooru memories they never tasted chili before. Who the heck taught them to eat chili? Hajime. Definitely Hajime, Hajime who loved spicy food. 

  
“You are Oikawa Tooru right?” An alpha stopped Tooru’s cart. He stood with his hips leaned on the vegetables alley with cocky smile.

  
Tooru smiled back, “Yes, but I am using Iwaizumi Tooru now.” Where were his kids? Luckily, Tooru had always been taller than normal Japanese citizen so he found his sons near the potato shelves.   
“Well, but I don’t see any Iwaizumi around you.” 

  
Tooru groaned, usually he liked to flirt but right now, he had show to watch. “I am bonded and married.” Tooru pulled his collar to show the bond mark and the ring on his fingers.

  
“Nope.” He heard Natsume refused Ritsuka. “Are you stupid? It’s spicy.” 

  
“It’s not!” Ritsuka waved the chili to Natsume face. “See?” he bit the chili easily.

  
Taiyou nodded, “Yup it’s not spicy. Boo, Natsume is scaredy-cat . Hero can eat the chili.” He provoked his brother.

  
Natsume still didn’t believe, although he kept looking at Ritsuka who chewed the chili. “Really?”

  
“Of course. It’s delicious like the snack Aunt Kei gave us.” Ritsuka convinced him, “Just try it, it’s not even spicy.” 

  
“Hey, I am talking to you.” The pesky Alpha tried to get Tooru attention.

  
“Yeah, so? Who cares?” Tooru needed to be A mommy right now. You know, sometimes Mommy had instinct to appear on the right time. Well, actually your mom had watched you for long time and they decided to appear just before the fire nation attack.

  
Natsume bit the chili and his face turned red. Tooru half expected he would cry because his eyes watered, his brow knitted and his lower lips tremble, but of course without Adult supervision, kids became strong and anti crying.

  
Natsume tackled the snickering Ritsuka and Taiyou, “It’s spicy!! You morons.” 

  
Taiyou and Ritsuka wiggled to avoid the attack. “Of course, it is. It’s chili.” 

  
Ritsuka laughed like a villain, “Ha Ha ha, Baaaa-kaaaaaa!.” He stuck out his tongue 

  
“You liar!” Natsume chased Ritsuka. 

  
And It was time for Tooru to appear before someone wrestled their brother to the floor. Tooru didn’t want to go home with dirty kids. “Guys….” His words stuck in his throat when he realized a hand held his elbow. 

  
“Hey, come on. I am just talking to you,” the pesky Alpha insisted. What the hell this Alpha wants? 

  
Tooru glared to him, “Let go!” this sexist pompous jerk. Tooru shrugged the hand of from his elbow. Thank goodness he was athlete, notbsome weakass person.

  
“Don’t be so rude, I am your big fan.” The alpha tried to talk to him again. His hand tried to reach Tooru again. Tooru knew as public figure, he couldn’t just punch the Alpha in his nose. He had image to hold, and violence would tarnish his name and violating the contact with some perfume company about having good reputation.

  
But he tempted to do that, fuck the contract to the hell. As soon as the Alpha fingers touched his skin, a little voice stopped him. 

  
“Mister, why are you touching our mommy?” Natsume stood near Tooru, he held a potato in his little hand. When did his kids stop fighting? Also, why Potato? Natsume didn’t plan to hurl the potato to the Alpha right? 

  
The man sputtered nervously, soon enough Taiyou and Ritsuka appeared with more potatoes in their hands, (Why? They didn’t even like potato). Ritsuka the drama king yelled, “You touch our mommy!” 

  
That attracted people from several alleys to look at them. They murmured their displeasure to about the man, “It’s…It’s misunderstanding..”

  
“You can’t touch people without asking!” Taiyou pointed out, “It’s bad like very bad.” 

  
The alpha face turned dark, “Excuse me.” He went away while evading the stare from people who looked at him with shame. Well sometimes an Alpha liked that just needed people to point out the obvious thing.

  
“Are you okay Mommy?” Ritsuka asked him.

  
Honestly, Tooru could handle the pesky Alpha by himself, even Hajime sometimes let him stood up for himself, but somehow he was proud of his kids and he felt touched the triplet really had sense to stand up for what was right.

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes, of course.” Tooru should discourage his sons to play Hero (For good reason, god they took it to next level) “Thank you, guys. You are the real Heroes.” 

  
Three identical smile looked at him. God, if only the triplet would be this loveable every moment of his life then his life would be great. Then the triplet put down potatoes inside the cart, “Put the potato back!” 

  
“But Taro, Daikon and carrot need their brother together!” 

  
**  
Koutaro liked the triplet, they were like cool kids who played well. So when Tooru and Hajime asked him to babysit on the weekend he agreed, and he brought the triplet to his practice , his captain Meian shocked, “Bokuto y-you have children.” 

  
Natsume the head honcho of course, denied, “You are wrong, captain-san. We are Iwaizumi Tooru’s sons.” Their smiles were like an angel.

  
“Oh my god, so sweet.” His captain was easily enamored by the sweet smile. 

  
Well, how should Koutaro put this. His captain really misunderstood the triplet nature. The triplets were cool kids but not exactly sweet.

  
Koutaro didn’t really know how to prepare his team for the triplets. Well, they would see how cool the kids were later. He glanced at Ritsuka and Taiyou who looked at Tsumu-tsumu with Bambi eyes,  
“Onii-chan so coooooool!!!!!” 

  
Oniichan? Oniiichan? How could they call Koutaro uncle, and Tsumu-tsumu big brother? 

  
“Right?” Tsumu-tsumu grinned widely.

  
Taiyou and Ritsuka nodded vigorously, “Oniichan, you are so handsome.” Ritsuka complimented him. (Yup even though the triplets were identical, Koutaro was sure only Ritsuka, the sucker of pretty face, not that Tsumu-tsumu that pretty.) 

  
“You guys are cute too, kiddos.” 

  
“What is your name?” Taiyou asked him. 

  
“Atsumu, Miya Atsumu,” 

  
The triplets gasped, even Natsume who played with volleyball with captain gasped. Ritsuka the drama king, held his chest, “Uncle Bokuto is he…the one….mommy…” he plopped down to the floor

Koutaro chuckled, “Yes, the Miya Atsumu mommy told you about.” 

  
Tsumu-tsumu frowned, “What? What your mom tell you bout me?” he didn’t know what would hit him.

  
Ritsuka of course, had already played drama by kneeling and clutching his chest. 

  
Taiyou face fell, and his sparkling eyes turned flat, and Natsume who ran toward Ritsuka with vigor, “Ritsuka, you fell to the dark voice trap.” He shook his brother, “How could you say that about enemy?” 

  
“I’m…” Ritsuka scrunched his face painfully, the kid should really become child actor. 

  
“What’s wrong kid?” Tsumu-tsumu crouched down near Ritsuka, and Ritsuka of course, rolling away from Tsumu. “Oi!!” and Ritsuka rolled even further.

  
Taiyou who changed his expression spurted out, “Woah, you are so lame!” gone all the praise Taiyou gave to Tsumu before.

  
Natsume nodded, “Right, you are uglier in real life than in TV.” 

  
Ritsuka suddenly earned his vigor back, “Right, you should stay in TV only mister.” He jumped up and standing up.

  
Tsumu-tsumu gawked, “Why do I feel great distance now kids?” 

  
Natsume snorted, “We are not that close, monster. I mean mister.” 

  
And like the gate that been opened, Taiyou snickered, “Yosh, from today your name is Mister Monster.” 

  
Even Omi-omi laughed from the court side. “Mister Monster.” 

  
“Mister Monster! Mister Monster! Mister Monster.” The Triplet chanted while circling Atsumu around. 

  
Tsumu-tsumu who never played with Triplet of course would think he was cool by saying, “Yosh then Mister Monster would catch you!” 

  
He didn’t know he just opened another gate to hell. Rule number one, never played super Hero with the triplet, you had better chance to survive if you just took them to chase ice cream truck.

  
Koutaro then herded his teammates, “First let’s get out from here.” 

  
“Why?” Thomas-san asked.

  
“Just don’t help Tsumu-tsumu or you would get the consequences.” Koutaro gave them advice. “Then let’s enjoy the show.” He took them out of the court. You didn’t want to get into triplet crossfire.

  
And Koutaro suspicion was proven true, because the triplet already put the fighting pose, “Heroes ready on your position!” and with the fanfare or war cry the triplet tackled Tsumu-tsumu. 

  
Tsumu-tsumu might be strong enough with muscles and etc, but the triplet had stamina of Hinata Shouyo and had been playing with Iwaizumi since baby. Iwaizumi the arm wrestling champion for years, even when he didn’t play volleyball again Iwaizumi still visited gym regularly.

  
It was kind of amusing to see Natsume pulled down Tsumu-Tsumu’s pants, while Tsumu-tsumu tried to keep his dignity intact, Taiyou tackled his stomach with the scream, “Taiyou cannon ball.” 

  
“Tickle attack.” Ritsuka attacked Tsumu’s waist with his little fingers. 

  
Of course, when Tsumu fell down to the ground, the triplet didn’t stop. Natsume subdued his arms, Ritsuka sat on his stomach tickling him, while Taiyou was stripping Atsumu shoes and socks with the lightning speed and tickling his feet.

  
“Help...” Tsumu begged to Koutaro. “Please…” but his mouth got covered by Natsume’s small palms.

  
“Don’t listen to the monster! It’s dark voice!” 

  
“The battle is not over!!”

  
“Justice will prevail!!” 

  
“Shall we help him?” His captain, Meian-san asked. He winced when he saw Tsumu who struggled, patted the floor asking for SOS.

  
Thomas-san shuddered, “They are demon, you know demon.” He was terrified. Omi-omi and Inuka-san were laughing their ass off to see Tsumu’s suffering. 

  
Koutaro considered the right time to interfere. It was a risky job, you know. The triplet might attack him back.

  
The only person in their team who could stop the triplet beside Bokuto was Shouyo, but unfortunately Shouyo was having day-off for annual check up. 

  
Well, he had to keep their distance first, “Guys.” Bokuto said, “Uncle Bokuto heard ice cream truck!” 

  
The triplet stopped the attack, and dashed to Bokuto while screeched “Ice cream!” 

  
They even held Koutaro’s finger while walking to buy ice cream, Koutaro grinned, “You really defeat the monster kiddos.” 

  
“Right, are we cool Uncle Bokuto?” 

  
“Really cool!!” 

  
The triplet grinned widely. Then smiled brightly to Bokuto, “Uncle Bokuto also the coolest!” they cheered up. See, it was so easy to babysit the triplet. Koutaro even got the compliment from them for being the coolest. 

  
After all, when you were sincere to compliment their coolness, they would copy what you do anyway.  
Koutaro loved babysitting the triplet.

  
***  
Nothing could scare Miya Atsumu liked the triplet from Iwaizumi (nee Oikawa) Tooru and his husband. They were like an evil spawn. Forgive him of being vulgar. He thought Osamu and he were hellion but the triplet, god, they took it to different level.

  
So when one of the triplet got close to him, he hid behind his captain and he didn’t feel even bit shame. 

  
“Mister Monster” The boy smiled widely, and gave him ice cream. “Thank you for playing with us.” 

  
“For me?” Atsumu asked him tentatively.

  
The boy nodded, “Yes, do you like chocolate? Or you want vanilla?” the boy offered again. 

  
Captain nodded, “Take it, Miya. The boy wants to make their peace.” Then his captain squatted to pat The boy head, “What is your name?” 

  
“Ritsuka.” 

  
Probably because the boy smile was so sweet Atsumu accepted the boy ice cream offer, and now the triplet, Taiyou, Ritsuka and Natsume sat near him, Bokuto and Omi-kun who decided to took great distance from them.

  
Ritsuka (Atsumu finally could see the different between the triplet, well, just looked at their onesies. Thank god, Iwaizumi and Tooru dressed them differently) even stuck close to him. He even laid in Atsumu’s lap.

  
Natsume who wore red onesies looked at Omi-kun with intense concentration, then clapped his hand together, “Yosh.” Yosh what? Why did Atsumu get really bad feeling for this.

  
Natsume got closer to Omi-kun, “Uncle, why you not sit with us?” he asked innocently. 

  
Omi might a bit cold blunt jerk but he was still adult with the kid. “Because of the germ.” 

  
“Germ? But Daddy said we don’t need to be afraid of germ.” Natsume argued.

  
“You daddy doesn’t know things.” Omi nodded. He said that sternly, “There are lot of germs in the air, if you aren’t careful it could make you sick.” 

  
Natsume pouted, “Our Daddy is the greatest! He is doctor, he is like super smart.” Of course children tended to be selective. Well, Omi-kun was stupid. The triplet were fiercely loyal to their parents. “Daddy said a little germs can’t make you sick.” 

  
Omi-kun gasped, “That….underestimating the germs could make you die.” Who said Omi-kun couldn’t be dramatic. “Your daddy is wrong.”

  
“Daddy is right.” Natsume argued. “Uncle, you are big why afraid of small germs?” 

  
“Because it can make you sick. The germ is everywhere and if you underestimate it, it could lead to death. Anyway, stay away from me. You are too close.” True to his words, Natsume had already stood so close with Omi-kun. Omi-kun had even move several bench away. “You are dirty!” 

  
“Uggh, I am not dirty!!” said the one with his onesies filled with chocolate and dust, because they hunted treasure in the utility room before.

  
Omi gasped, “Yes, you are, you are dirty. Go away.” 

  
“I am not,” Natsume of course, walked closer to Omi-kun with pout. 

  
“Yes, you are! Don’t touch me!” 

  
Taiyou who sat with his captain suddenly stood up, he licked his fingers clean and then snuck out to Omi-kun behind. He tiptoed around while his brother argued with Omi-kun. Then when Omi was cornered by his brother, he pressed his full of saliva palm to Omi’s left arm, “Touch.” 

  
Omi shirked like banshee, “What?” then Natsume attacked from the front,

  
“Touch! Touch! Touch!” he pressed his palm to Omi’s legs. 

  
“Germ attack!!” 

  
“Jesus stop it!” Omi yelled. He caught Taiyou’s small arms from reaching his face. 

  
Taiyou and Natsume stopped, they frowned, “I am not Jesus, I am Taiyou.” Taiyou said. Their teammates even coach snorted.

  
“I mean Damn it...” if later the triplet parent asked where did the triplet learn to cuss Atsumu would tell them the truth. 

  
Natsume shook his head, “Uncle, he is not damn it. He is Taiyou.” Like an old man , he cluck his tongue, “You don’t even remember our name?” 

  
While Omi-omi was panicking on how to answer Taiyou and Natsume, Ritsuka tugged Atsumu’s t-shirt. “Uncle, can you lend me the towel please?” he asked.

  
“Sure. But it’s dirty though.” He wiped his sweat with that but Atsumu handed his towel anyway. 

  
Atsumu should have known better than to hand an arsenal to Ritsuka, because Ritsuka stood up, squinted his eyes then twirled vigorously above his head, then he hurled the towel accurately to Omi-kun face passing above Taiyou’s head slightly. “Heroes’ towel attack.” 

  
Atsumu and probably all the adults knew they should stop the triplet but because the towel landed right on Omi-kun’s face and the triplet who cackled like maniac on the ground, they also laughed.

  
Then the triplet mobbed to Omi-kun, but instead of sitting on him like they did on Atsumu, they peeked under the towel, to see Omi-kun face. “Uncle, are you dead?” 

  
“He’s not answering.” Natsume who confirmed.

  
“Wow, you killed him Ritsuka.” Taiyou concluded.

  
Ritsuka the main culprit, shook his head, “ But I am Natsume.” He said passionately. 

  
Eh, what was this again? Why suddenly Atsumu feel another headache coming? He glanced at Bokuto who easily chewing his onigiri. Ignoring the ruckus his nephew caused.

  
Natsume glared, “I am Natsume! You thief. You are Ritsuka and he is Taiyou.” 

  
“Ehh, but I am Jesus, the beautiful uncle said so.” Taiyou replied easily.

  
“Are you moron? You can’t just change the name Mommy gave to you.” Natsume scolded his brother. 

  
“I am not moron. You are moron!” How could their argument jumped here and there? 

  
Omi-kun peeled the towel out of his face, “You guys…” 

  
“Sst.” Ritsuka shushed him. “We will save you Uncle.” Ritsuka put the towel back to Omi-kun face. “Guys, the patient is dying.” 

  
“Natsume sensei, what should we do?” Taiyou asked in panicked tone.

  
Now they played doctor, How could they change from hero to doctor in blink of eyes? 

  
“Yosh Taiyou, give him CPR.” Natsume ordered.

  
“Ew, no.” Taiyou refused.

  
Natsume pulled his ears, “Just do it!” 

  
Taiyou grimaced then he peeked on Omi-kun. (Atsumu was so touched that Omi-kun still played with the triplet even when he said he hated children). “Yosh, the patient is dead, let’s bury him. Natsume find the shovel, Ritsuka…you go ahead and cry.” 

  
“Don’t just decided my death like that!!!” Omi-kun finally exploded he threw away the towel from his face.

  
“Ghossstttt!!!” the triplet cackled but then ran around the club, with their never ending energy. 

  
Meian-san asked Bokuto, “Don’t you need to stop them?” 

  
Bokuto shrugged, “Nah, they needed to use all of their energy so they would sleep tonight.” He said easily. 

  
Atsumu was sure, Bokuto was deliberately bringing the triplet to their practice because he didn’t want to babysit the triplet by himself. Well, no matter how cute the triplet were, Atsumu decided he didn’t want to spend time alone with them.

  
No thanks. They were even more chaotic than Atsumu and Osamu when they were 5. He was really grateful, he wasn’t that close enough with Iwaizumi nee Oikawa Tooru. 

  
Atsumu pitied any poor souls who babysat triplet before Bokuto.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Hiro learnt from mama how to handle the triplet. And Papa and Hiro vying for attention


	7. Of jeaolusy and little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro realizes sometimes you have to share your mother affection and Kei and Tetsu role were reversed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain a bit drama? If i could say that, and laying the ground work for other chapter about little brother and akiteru appearance later

After being married to Kuroo Tetsurou, there were several conditions that Kei could wake up in the morning.

  
One, he could wake up normally with his husband beside him buried himself in pillow fort

  
Two, he could wake up alone, with his husband took care their baby and sometimes made him breakfast in the bed

  
Three, he could wake up with blowjob or rimming from his husband and then continued on Morning sex. (This was personally his favorite, not that he would tell Tetsurou, Tetsurou’s ego was big enough.)

  
Four, he could wake up with sore ass and clingy husband who asked for more sex even though last night they had fucked like rabbit. The perk of being 20ish. (This only happen around Tetsurou’s pre-rut or Kei’s pre-heat.)

  
Five, he could wake up with a toddler jumped on his bed while kissing his face try to wake him up.  
This morning, on his precious day-off, he got new condition that combine number four and number five condition. 

  
It was 8 o’clock in the morning, Tetsurou just left the bed after, after he had sex with Kei for the nth time since last night, his ass sore, his nipple hurt, his back was aching, his legs felt like Jelly and he wanted to die. But Hiro jumped on the bed, while saying, “Mama wake up!” 

  
Kei groaned, “Please don’t jump on bed, Hiro-chan.” 

  
Every jump on the bed, send pain through his spine and ass. “Please. Wake up, today, Ritsuka, Taiyou and Natsume will come.” Hiro peppered Kei with kiss.

  
The day couldn’t get worse. 

  
“Hiro and Mama only have 1 hours to get ready.” Damn Tetsurou who taught their kid to see the clock.

Well, Hiro wasn’t what you would call genius, but he was smart because he wanted to learn. Studious and love learning something new and a bit meddlesome. When Kei read book, he wanted to read book. 

  
So at 7 years old, he could read and write Hiragana and Katakana well, even learnt some Kanji for his name, Tetsurou name and Kei’s name. 

  
“We have one hour, please give mama five more minutes.” 

  
“No, mama. Mama shouldn’t’ be lazy, we need to take a bath, and have breakfast.” Hiro pulled the blanket. “Papa is making Tamagoyaki for us, come on.” 

  
Kei didn’t know why, Tetsurou loved to cook everyday. They had housekeeper but the housekeeper and maid only cleaned the house, did the laundry, fold the cloth and sometimes did major cleaning but not cooking. The kitchen according to Tetsurou was his family sacred ground, unless the maids washed dishes after, after, they had breakfast.

  
Breakfast was real family time. Remember when Kei got pregnant and Tetsurou brought breakfast everyday? It became their family tradition. Breakfast together. 

  
“Tamagoyaki? The one with scorching outer layer?” The art of Tamagoyaki was Kei specialist. Thanks god, Kei watched thousand YouTube video before making it. It was the only kitchen skill he could brag in front of Tetsurou.

  
“So rude!!” Tetsurou appeared from the doorway with cup of coffee. “Here I thought, I would bring you breakfast on bed.” 

  
Hiro frowned, “Why mama can have breakfast on bed, and Hiro can’t? It’s not fair.” He complained. 

  
Tetsurou sat on the bed, “Because Mama doesn’t leave the crumbs everywhere.” He said, and then leaned closer to kiss Kei on the mouth. This horn dog, didn’t even care for morning breath. He handed the coffee to Kei’s hand. 

  
Hiro pouted, “Hiro doesn’t leaves crumbs too. Hiro is big boy, Hiro eats tidily.” He insisted. 

  
“Good boy, then when Hiro can clean the room by himself, Hiro can eat in bedroom.” After trial and error in raising his boy, Kei learnt how to quickly shot down the argument. 

  
“Really?” Hiro asked, his eyes squinted in suspicion. He looked at his Papa.

  
“Really.” Tetsurou confirmed, “But after both Papa and Mama approved.” That would stall Hiro until he was 12 or even older. Let’s admit this, Their boy had problem to clean after himself. Being the only child, Tetsurou and Kei tended to cater him too fast.

  
Hiro nodded happily. He did that when he thought he won the argument. Ha ha ha, you were wrong kid, just wait till the time coming.

  
“Then, come on. The triplet would come in fifty minutes. Mama needs to take a bath.” Hiro once again tugged the blanket. Kei tried his hardest to keep the blanket on his body, because damn it! He only put on Tetsurou’s Tees and a boxer underneath blanket.

  
He wasn’t going to flash his son, the proof of his parents debauchery. 

  
Tetsurou who definitely knew had a gal to giggle, “Hiro-chan can have his breakfast first, Papa will help Mama to get ready.” 

  
“Okay. But Mama…” he patted Kei’s cheek, “Mama is adult, Mama should learn get ready by himself.” He shook his head. That conceding tone. Kei held the urge to pinch Hiro’s cheeks.

  
Once Hiro got out from the room, Tetsurou exploded in laughter, of course, Kei took the pillow and hit him.   
“Make yourself useful or get out!” Kei hit him repeatedly.

  
“But, Kei-chan. Admit it, He got that attitude from you. The whole hey I am smart so you should listen to me peasant.” Tetsurou caught the pillow. 

  
“I am not that conceding.” Kei denied, he tried to walk and damn it. His legs wobbled. He would fall to the ground, if Tetsurou hadn’t caught him. 

  
Tetsurou kissed his temple, “Uh oh, snookum. Sometimes you gave that kind of impression.” He trailed down his kiss to his nape, then to his neck. His index finger traced on Kei’s lap, massaging the hickey on Kei’s inner thigh.

  
“I will cut your dick if you get horny again.” He threatened. 

  
“It’s natural reaction, snookum!!!” Tetsurou protested. 

  
***  
The only thing Hiro hated when the triplet came was they kissed Hiro’s mama continuously. When they arrived they kissed Mama, when they were given snack, they kissed Mama then when they were in the middle of playing and Mama passed by, they dashed and kissed Mama.

  
He was Hiro’s mama not their mama. Their mama was Aunt Tooru. They shouldn’t kiss Hiro’s mama that often. 

  
“Come on guys.” Hiro called them. Hiro needed to save Mama from them. Because they mobbed around Mama. 

  
“Hiro-nii, are we playing Hero now?” Natsume hugged Hiro’s hand.

  
Hiro shook his head, “Nope.” 

  
“Why not? We will let you be the hero.” Taiyou asked.

  
“Even when I became Hero, it wouldn’t be equal.” Playing with triplet had always been 3 vs 1. It wasn’t fair. 

  
Mama said we all have brain so we need to use it. So Hiro developed Strategies. First, you needed to make the game on your term. Then second, you need to get at least one of the triplet on your side. 

  
“What is equal?” Ritsuka tilted his head.

  
“If you keep playing Hero, you wouldn’t know.” Hiro told them straightforwardly. “I will tell you later. Now, gather soldier.” Hiro opened a paper that Papa gave him this morning. “What is this?” he asked.

  
“A paper.” Oh my god, stupid answer.

  
“Yes I know. What is written on paper?” Hiro had to hold himself not to tell them a moron. 

  
“A mysterious relic!” Taiyou yelled enthusiastically. 

  
Natsume smacked his head, “Not that moron! It’s clearly Japanese.” 

  
“Thank you Natsume.” For smacking his head and called Taiyou moron. Because Hiro thought the same thing, but because it wasn’t nice thing to say so he kept silence. “It’s Hiragana. It’s our first errand!” He told them.

  
“Errand? Supermarket?” Ritsuka’s eyes dazzled.

  
“Yup. We will go to Supermarket by ourselves.” Hiro couldn’t help but to feel giddy too. This was his first errand, before Mama and Papa didn’t even let him walked to elevator by himself. 

  
“Without Aunt Kei and Uncle Tetsu?” Taiyou made sure again.

  
Hiro nodded, “Yup without mama and Papa!” 

  
The triplet looked at each other then cheered loudly, “Yeahhhhhh!!!!” they cheered loudly, then they grasped each other hands and Hiro’s hand, making a circle before dancing around. “Ya-hoo!!” 

  
Hiro had to stop the charade because it was urgent matter. “Guys, listen. This is important errand, this is for our cake tonight!” in his house, they always had cake but Papa said today they didn’t have cake unless they made it themselves. 

  
The stake was high. Hiro needed the triplet to pay attention. 

  
“Yes, captain!” the triplet saluted. 

  
“Boys,” Mama crouched down in front of them, “Here is the money.” Mama said, then gave the money to Hiro, “The money is with Hiro-nii.” Then he gave each of triplet a piece of paper, “And picture of the things you should buy.” 

  
“Roger!” the triplet replied.

  
“Okay.” Mama nodded, “Hiro-chan, tell mama what Papa wrote on the list?” 

  
Hiro puffed up his chest, he knew the writing, “Flour, eggs and vanilla.” Ha, Hiro could read Hiragana and Katakana fluently. He could even read Mama’s name, Papa’s name and Hiro’s name kanji.

  
“Good job.” Mama patted his head, “Then Taiyou what should you buy?”

  
Taiyou knitted his brow, “What is this? Short carrot with dirty spot.” 

  
Mama face palmed, “No, it’s strawberry.” 

  
“Wow, this picture is so lame.” Taiyou snickered. 

  
Mama seemed wanting to say something but then he sighed, “Okay, Natsume, what is on your list?” 

  
Natsume puffed his chest, “Potato with hair!” he huffed proudly.

  
“No! It’s Kiwi. What’s wrong with you guys?” Mama shook his head, and then he sighed to Ritsuka, “Ritsuka, what is on your list?” 

  
“Pineapple.” Ritsuka said proudly. 

  
Mama murmured something that sounded like, thanks god at least one of them is normal. “Good job, Ritsuka!” 

  
“Then can I get a kiss? Mommy always kisses me when I do good job.” Ritsuka said giddily. He jumped on his spot.

  
Kiss again? Why they wanted to kiss Hiro’s mama again? Mama kissed Ritsuka cheek, but then Natsume and Taiyou also mobbed on Mama, “Me too, me too. It’s not fair!!” 

  
Hiro didn’t pout, he didn’t sulk. He just wanted the triplet to stop hogging Hiro’s mama attention and kiss. Hiro didn’t like it. In fact, Hiro worried Mama would prefer the triplet than Hiro.

  
“Come on, guys.” He called the triplet. “We have errand to do.” 

  
“Roger!!!” 

  
***

  
Could you imagine 30 year old man hide behind the wall while looking after four kids? 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou was doing that right now. He knew, okay, he knew that the convenience store only 10 meters away from their apartment building. Also he knew the kids didn’t need to cross the street and he knew Japan was one of the safest country for children. But he couldn’t help it.

  
It was kind of amusing to see Hiro led 3 smaller kids behind him.

  
“Okay soldier. Do you remember the item you need to buy?” Hiro asked his cousin as they arrived in front of the store.

  
“Aye captain!” The triplet saluted. 

  
Then one of the triplet had something to protest, “But Hiro-nii, this picture is so lame.” Taiyou definitely Taiyou.

  
Hiro nodded, “It’s Papa’s drawing, we should cut him some slack.” Hiro-chan, you hurt Papa feeling. 

  
“We don’t have scissors to cut Uncle Tetsu.” Ritsuka commented. Tetsurou almost shirked. His nephews were taking everything literally. 

  
“We can use knife.” Taiyou suggested.

  
“Moron!!!” Natsume smacked his brothers head, “We can’t play with scissors and knife. It’s dangerous.” 

  
“Wah. You hit me!” then the triplet proceeded wrestling on the ground. 

  
Hiro sighed, “Guys, we don’t have time for this.” Hiro warned them. But of course the triplet didn’t listen, they were still wrestling and even threw a punch here and there. Hiro was horrified when a shoes flung toward him.

  
He stepped back, “If you guys being like this, I will leave you here!!” that shut the triplet up. Why did Tetsurou feel a bit flashback? At that time, Hiro looked exactly like his mama.

  
Three pairs of identical eyes looked at Hiro with stunt expression. One of the triplet even had teary eyes, “Hiro-nii how could you?” Ritsuka the drama king started. 

  
Hiro, liked his Mama of course didn’t take any nonsense, “Yes. How could I! Now, get ready soldier! The mission is very important! If you don’t get it right, we will have no cake for desert after lunch.” 

  
“Roger!” The triplet saluted.

  
“I will get this ugly strawberry wannabe.” Taiyou showed the picture on his hand. 

  
“I will get the hairy potato, or Kiwi.” Natsume said.

  
Then Ritsuka who wanted joining his brother charade, frowned very hard, “Why uncle Tetsu is good at drawing pineapple?” he pouted. 

  
Children were really hard to please. Tetsurou was grateful that he and Kei only had one child. 

  
“Well, it’s not important.” Hiro interfered. “We need to commence the mission soon.” There Hiro went to use big words again.

  
The triplet saw each other but then cheering loudly, people would think they planned to take over the convenience store. (Well, the triplet might plan to do that, according to Iwaizumi, the triplet were famous in the grocery store they went to)

  
Seeing Hiro with the triplet made Tetsurou had another idea. Perhaps a younger sibling would be okay now. Kei had waited for Tetsurou’s agreement since six months ago. Six months ago, Kei said he wanted the second baby. 

  
Tetsurou had been toying with the idea for a while. He was still afraid of something could be happened to Kei. He knew it was irrational to fear something that probably wouldn’t happen again, but he was so afraid.

  
Having more child meant that Kei would get pregnant again, when Kei got pregnant that meant Kei became vulnerable, it was risky. Kei did tell Tetsurou that there would be no complication later, he was healthy but what if something unexpected happen? 

  
Tetsurou used so many excuses to postpone the inevitable. He had even use Kei’s career as excuse but what could he say when Kei himself said it was okay. Tetsurou didn’t mind to work from home while taking care the baby, Kaasan even offered to babysit them a lot. 

  
Yet, he hesitated. He was afraid. 

  
He would die, if anything happened to Kei. He wouldn’t survive. 

  
Kenma said his love wasn’t healthy but Kenma didn’t know that Kei became the center of his world. He thought his feeling would be less intense after they married for long time, but it didn’t. It intensified. He couldn’t imagine a world without Kei.

  
The pre-rut also didn’t help but to make his instinct haywire. The urge to cocoon his family into the safety fort was heightened. But he didn’t want to suffocate them. 

  
It was suck a lot.

  
Perhaps, he should say Okay to Kei suggestion to went on Therapy together. 

  
Tetsurou couldn’t muse the long time because Hiro and the triplet were out from the store with each small bag, they marched literally marched while singing the nursery rhyme. 

  
Tetsurou even checked on the cashier, and well, no sign of traumatic event happened to him so well, the first errand ran smoothly. Tetsurou even snapped pictures and sent them to Kei and Iwaizumi couple.

  
Of course, the day was far from over. The triplet decided that making cake was lame and uncool so they built the blanket fort and using the sofa plus stair railing to catapult themselves to the fort. Tetsurou didn’t know how they did that, and how they got the equipment but somehow Tetsurou regretted to get two floor apartment. 

  
God, Hiro never played with the stair, and he didn’t use the stair railing as slide. The fence he put, it didn’t work against the Triplet Force. Well, they could even climb plum tree in their yards, it was stupid of Tetsurou to expect a mere pathetic iron fence could stop them. 

  
Of course, it caused Chain reaction, the triplet laughed like maniac. The blanket fort crumble, Hiro traumatized, and Kei caught the triplet by the collar. “Didn’t I tell you not to play something dangerous?” 

  
“Eh? But this is not that high, we can climb something even higher.” Natsume replied.

  
“Yup, higher.” Taiyou echoed.

  
“And faster!” Ritsuka chanted. 

  
“Of course, and You know what happen when you landed wrongly on the floor?” Kei asked them.

  
“Eh, Hero isn’t afraid of a bit blood.” Taiyou retorted. 

  
“Yeah, but if you fell on the floor, the hard floor the blood won’t be little.” Kei gritted his teeth, “Do you remember where Aunt Kei works?” 

  
“Yup hospital.” Ritsuka said easily.

  
“Let me tell you something, there are some people who fall from the stair and their blood is not a little, it fills up the pail you guys used for fishing last summer.” Kei said with a huge smile on his face. 

  
The triplet blanched. Their lips trembled, then they gulped. “The pail?” 

  
“It’s heavy though.” 

  
“We put 10 fish inside!!!” 

  
“So you guys realize that how dangerous it is, right?” Kei asked them. Then he hugged them (The perk of being mother, Kei wasn’t really a nightmare for children anymore) , “If you bleed a lot, Daddy and Mommy would be sad. Even your Daddy couldn’t take away the pain from you. And Mommy would cry.”

  
“Will you get sad too?” Natsume asked him.

  
Kei nodded, “Well yes, and I feel responsible.” He told the triplet.

  
The triplet jumped on him, “We are sorry, Aunt Kei.” They hugged him.

  
The triplet were weird, they could scare of full grown man into submission, but somehow no matter how stern Kei with them. They liked Kei a lot. They idolized Kei and they often showered him with kiss.

  
Tetsurou didn’t understand why. 

  
Tetsurou peeked at Hiro who suddenly pouted, “Hiro-chan?” 

  
This times it was Hiro’s turn to have tremble lips, “Hiro-chan?” Tetsurou squatted at Hiro’s eye levels.   
Then out of blue, Kuroo Hiroyuki who had vowed to not cry anymore two weeks ago suddenly weeped sadly. His tears flowed down freely to his face, he hugged Tetsurou’s neck then wailed. “Hiro-chan?” 

  
“Mama!” he sobbed, usually the boy demanded his mama but this time was really concerning, because Hiro only hugged Tetsurou and called for his Mama in small voice. “Hiro’s mama.” 

  
It was even more concerning , because the boy was practically repeating his words. Hiro threw tantrum, he had never cried this sadly before, well, he didn’t have reason too. Kei and Tetsurou always ensured him to get all the affection and attention he needed. 

  
“Kei.” Tetsurou called his husband. 

  
Kei frowned, “Why?” he mouthed. 

  
“Jealousy,” Tetsurou mouthed back. The triplet of course gathered around Hiro.

  
“Hiro-nii?” they patted Hiro’s knee. Hiro buried himself to Tetsurou’s chest, shaking his head. “Uncle Tetsu, what happened to Hiro-nii?” 

  
“Hiro-nii hurts?” 

  
How could Tetsurou tell them that Hiro-nii sulks not hurts? “Boys, can you help Uncle Tetsu get Hero capes from the playing room?” 

  
“H-hero capes?” The triplet said in awe. 

  
“Yes, we can play Hero later.” 

  
“Roger!!” Of course the triplet were distracted by that, they dashed as fast as their tiny legs could bring them. 

  
“Hiro-chan.” Kei called Hiro, but Hiro buried himself deeper in Tetsurou’s chest. Tetsurou could feel the dampness on his shirt, Hiro was really crying of sadness, not tantrum cry. “Can Mama hug Hiro-chan please?” 

  
Perhaps because his Mama was saying please, Hiro relented, he lifted his head, with his shoulders still trembling. His face was all red, his eyes swollen up and - Tetsurou grimaced- snot on his face and on Tetsurou’s T-shirt.

  
Kei carried Hiro, “Hiro-chan, wants to take a nap with Mama?” he patted Hiro’s back. Hiro nodded, and tightened his hug on Kei’s shoulder. Kei kissed his hair. “Okay, let’s have a good rest a bit.” 

  
While Kei and Hiro were going to the master rooms, the triplet brought the cape from play room. “Eh, Where is Hiro-nii?” Natsume asked.

  
Ritsuka and Taiyou also looked around the room, then asking, “Where is Aunt Kei?” 

  
Now, the triplet might idolize Kei but not with Tetsurou, Tetsurou had to work smarter to use all the triplet energy before they decided to launch a series of attack on him. “They take a nap. Do you want a nap too?”

  
The triplet looked at him like he was suggesting something so horrible, “Nap is only for babies.” 

  
“We are not baby.” 

  
Well, they were babies. Well, toddler, but Iwaizumi had told Tetsurou if they make the triplet napping in the afternoon, they would have too much energy at night and impossible to tuck them in at 8. So during the day they should deplete their energy.

  
“Then let’s finish baking the cake first and then we will play Hero in swimming pool.” Thank goodness their apartment building provided swimming pool facilities.

  
“Hiro-nii?” 

  
“He would join us when he feel better.” Or finished sulking. “That’s why we will make cake to cheer Hiro-nii up. Are you ready heroes?” 

  
“Yes, sir!” they saluted.

  
Tetsurou nodded while making mental note to call The Iwaizumi couple for anything hazard that would happen in his kitchen, because in one or another way the triplet would wrecked havoc his house.

  
***

  
Tetsurou swore his neck and his back all aching, and he was ready to chug on a bottle of wine. God, he loved the triplet, and he wasn’t an old man but god, taking the triplet without Kei to swimming pool was a nightmare.

  
Even though Hiro had smartass mouth which was very irritating, the boy thought playing rowdy was childish. He thought carefully before jumped on the pool, he analyzed (Sometimes to excessive extend) before deciding to pull some childish stunt. 

  
But the triplet lacked of common sense and sense of danger! Taiyou and Ritsuka fucking jumped from the dive board for adult!! Tetsurou just left them a while to bring Natsume to toilet (The boy needed to poop). He knew he should get all the triplet to toilet! 

  
Let’s just said Tetsurou, Uncle Tetsu who never got angry, exploded and kind of yelled at them as soon as they swam to pool side. Tetsurou in addition also yelled to the lifeguard who busied herself flirting with apartment residents. 

  
Tetsurou’s heart couldn’t take the excitement the triplet caused

  
Ritsuka cried, and Taiyou cried and for solidarity Natsume also cried. Tetsurou brought them home and told Kei. Kei made the triplet sitting on thinking chair, and later they also apologized to Tetsurou. 

  
The Iwaizumi couple who learnt about the incident, also got furious. The triplet definitely got additional safety drill at home.

  
“How about his majesty?” Tetsurou asked Kei who just changed to his pajamas after tucked Hiro in. Because Hiro decided he wants mama, no one but mama.

  
Kei scowled, “Do you think I play favorite?” Kei asked him back. 

  
“With who?” 

  
“Apparently, His majesty thought I won’t love him anymore, if I love the triplet.” Kei slipped to his side. 

  
Tetsurou raised his eyebrow, “Why is that? Usually he doesn’t have problem with the triplet.” He contemplated to cuddle Kei or not. Because Kei threaten of chopping his dick hadn’t expired. But cuddle would be okay right?

  
“He felt that I would love triplet more than him. The triplet kissed Hiro’s mama too much. Hiro’s mama.” Kei emphasized the words.

  
Tetsurou flinched, that possessive strike probably came from Tetsurou. “Do we spoil him too much?” Tetsurou asked.

  
“I don’t know. What is the measurement of spoiling your kids?” Kei asked him back.

  
Honestly, Tetsurou also didn’t know. “I don’t know. I am the only child. Believe it or not, I was a well-behave kid.” 

  
Kei snorted, “I don’t believe an ounce of that statement.” 

  
“What about you?” 

  
“If you were well behaved kid, then I am pinnacle of kindness.” 

  
“Kei-chan, I love you so much, but it is a great blasphemy to use that words to describe you.” He teased Kei, while finding opportunity to cuddle him. “Your words should be smart, intellectual…” he slipped his hand to Kei shoulder, then kissed his face, “Sexy, desirable and cuddly.” 

  
Kei hit his head with pillow, “Get your mind out of gutter. Our kid is having serious issue here. We need to assure him that even we loved other, that doesn’t mean we love him less.” 

  
“That’s the key. May be, he just need constant assurance that nothing going to change his position in our life.” Kei finally fell to Tetsurou’s arm. He lied on his chest with Tetsurou’s left hand circled around his body. “He is still young, jealousy is normal. Kei.” 

  
“Yeah, I just never think that he would get that problem suddenly. What is the trigger?” 

  
“Who knows. We will get the bottom of this slowly. Hiro would tell us once he’s ready, I think.” Then Tetsurou pondered to raise the topic or not, “Do you think little brother or sister would help?” 

  
Kei jerked his head, “Are you serious?” Kei had taken off his glasses, and nothing in this world that could compete with Kei’s eyes beauty. The darker rimmed to golden eyes. The same eyes on Hiroyuki.

  
“I am.” Tetsurou would give everything to see those eyes shone brightly like now. “But, we need to talk to therapist and compromise a bit.” 

  
“Okay.” Kei agreed. 

  
“And we stop at 3 kids maximum.” Tetsurou needed to put his foot down for this. “No matter how smooth your second pregnancy run, we will stop at three kids.” 

  
Kei was shocked. And Tetsurou understood why, all these times Tetsurou always followed Kei and Hiroyuki whims, he didn’t make so many rules. People said he was whipped, and yeah, he was. He dotted his son, he listened to his omega and he cooperated with Kei. He gave Kei freedom as much as he wanted. 

  
Did it hurt his pride? Nope. He only had pride outside his house, pride was needed to deal with strangers not with family. 

  
This would be the first and only time, Tetsurou made some limitation for Kei. “And if your second pregnancy has problem, no more pregnancy and let me tell you I will choose you over the baby. Are you okay with that?” Tetsurou realized his tone became colder and calculative. 

  
Kei closed his eyes, and then sighed slowly, “Tetsurou, every pregnancy has the risk but I am healthy. The second pregnancy would be fine. It’s very rare occurrence where you should choose between the baby and the mother.” He explained carefully. 

  
“Then how about your job? You could face maternity harassment.” Often time a young mother forced to leave their job because of the baby.

  
Kei chuckled, “Tetsu-kun, I cursed in front of your grandparents when I was seven month pregnant. Give me some credit.” He rolled his eyes. “Also the hospital policies for Omega and women doctor are quite good.” 

  
Tetsurou nodded reluctantly. “But only three kids?” 

  
“Fine three kids.” Then Kei scowled, “How many kids do you think I want?” 

  
“I don’t know. Four?” 

  
“No thanks. I don’t really like pregnant that much. Three kids are enough, I want to raise them not just making them.” 

  
Goodness, Thanks. Because Tetsurou knew of Kei insisted to have more kids, they would fight again. “And after three kids, I’ll do vasectomy.” Tetsurou told him.

  
He also didn’t believe in condom and birth control pill. Hiro was the product of failure of condom. The odd might be small but never zero. With Hiro, The Immature Tetsurou thought it was a way to possess all of Kei, to tied him to Tetsurou forever, but he learnt the hard way, that wasn’t the case.

  
Kei seemed contemplating the statement, but this was not something negotiable. If Kei could carried a human being inside him for 9 months and then pushed them out, Tetsurou would do that. 

  
“Okay.” Kei agreed. 

  
“And in case, if we have multiple birth….” 

  
Kei stopped him, “Don’t overthink, moron. And Don’t jinx it.” 

  
“Okay.” Tetsurou relented, he inhaled Kei’s scent greedily. Then he kissed his head, the smell of his shampoo was nice, and still had the same theme with strawberry. Tetsurou wanted to kiss him when they heard soft knock from the door.

  
Tetsurou groaned, while Kei was opening the door, “Hiro-chan, what happen?” 

  
“Hiro wants to sleep with Mama. Can I?” he asked pitifully, he held the black cat plushy in his hand and a dinosaur blanket on the other hand. 

  
“Okay.” 

  
Kei helped his kid to get into his bed, “Hello, Papa.” He greeted Tetsurou and then settle in the middle of Kei and Tetsurou.

  
Tetsurou loved Hiro but god, Hiro slept with martial art pose. He kicked, punched and surprisingly it had always been Tetsurou who became the victim of abuse. Hiro had instinct not to hurt his mama.

  
This was going to be long night in a way that Tetsurou hated.   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trying to be negative or anything, 2020 hasn't been kind to all,of us. 
> 
> The politic, the ignorance, the pandemic. God, it is just too much. 
> 
> I hope we can cross the bridge safely together.


	8. Of precious kids and beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The triplet killed the lemon tree when they finally got a bit praise from mommy. And Sassy Tooru is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is appearing in this story...yes, it would be foundation forthe new story in this story

Hajime knew his sons loved Tooru so much, well, Hajime thought it was children tendencies to be closer with their mommy than his daddy.

  
His sons would shower Tooru with the kisses, and then they would sleep on Tooru’s body instead of the bed. So Hajime didn’t find it weird, that they would follow Tooru to toilet.

  
So, if you had three toddlers under 5 years old, and then both of you worked full time, (Tooru needed go to practice everyday and Hajime was a doctor), you wouldn’t have time to spend leisurely in your bathroom. 

  
That including Tonight. Hajime was home a bit late from work, they had emergency, and then when he arrived he saw the triplet were in front of their bathroom door, while recounting their days in daycare to their mommy.

  
“So then Mommy, we need to stand up for our friend.” Ritsuka voice was heard.

  
“Yup. Kenta is very mean, it’s not Reito’s kun fault, that Reito-kun doesn’t have Daddy.” Natsume added.

  
“Also Reito-kun is very kind and beautiful, Mommy. He never do mean thing to Kenta back. He helps me to make a circle.” Taiyou said dreamily.

  
“Yeah, Reito-kun doesn’t even call Taiyou moron after Taiyou eats Origami flower he made.” Natsume of course needed to provoke his brother.

  
Taiyou smacked him, “I am not moron. You are moron!” then they proceeded to wrestle on the ground, as solidarity, Ritsuka also joined the scuffled. 

  
“Guys!” they stopped, “Can you wait until Mommy finishes using toilet?” Tooru asked from the bathroom. 

  
“But this is important Mommy.” 

  
“It can’t wait!” 

  
“Yup, we will forget about it later.” 

  
Hajime shook his head, the fact, the triplet almost forgot the incident when they scuffled just now. Talking with the triplet meant you could jump from one topic to another topic then watching them scuffle, after that wrestling imaginary monster and then back to the initial topic.

  
“Then today, when Reito-kun playing in sandbox, Kenta and Jirou told came to say that Reito has no daddy, Reito is smelly because he has no daddy.” Ritsuka recounted.

  
Hajime winced, sometimes kids were nasty and harsh. Their fucking judgmental parents taught them to be judgmental assholes too. 

  
“Then Reito-kun said he has the best mommy. Kenta and Jirou said Reito’s mommy is not best mommy if he couldn’t give him, a daddy.” Natsume finished.

  
“Then Reito-kun said they don’t know his mommy, Jirou and Kenta just being mean.” Ritsuka even enacted Jirou and Kenta. The drama king.

  
“Then Jirou and Kenta became angry. Why they angry Mommy? Reito-kun should be angry with them, they called him name.” Natsume said again, then he asked with confusion. 

  
“Yeah why mommy?” Ritsuka also asked him.

  
“Why?” Taiyou echoed.

  
Wait, wait, wait. What happened after Jirou and Kenta got angry? What happened to the poor boy, Reito? 

  
“Wait!” Tooru screeched from the bathroom. “Tell me first, what happen to Reito-kun after Jirou and Kenta get angry?” 

  
Thank god, even as drama queen Tooru had sense to focus on the issues in the hand. Hajime wanted , really wanted to know what happen to Reito boy. 

  
“They wanted to push Reito-kun.” Natsume replied.

  
“Then I punched them in the face.” Taiyou continued

  
Probably because Hajime and Tooru had been together for well, whole their life, they exclaimed the same thing, “What?!” 

  
3 identical faces looked at him and cheered, “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” they tackled him and hung on Hajime’s biceps and legs. “Welcome home.” 

  
Hajime scooped his children, god, they were getting heavier, it wasn’t long before Hajime couldn’t carry them all together again. 

  
“Daddy! I want to be Airplane!” 

  
“Airplane!”

  
“Airplane!”

  
By airplane meant Hajime lifted one of the triplet horizontally, running around the room, and then dropped them to bed, he of course would do that later, but he just heard one of his son, punched someone. 

  
“Later, boys.” Hajime sat with them in front of the bathroom. “Tell me, Taiyou, did you just punch Jirou and Kenta’s face?” 

  
Taiyou nodded, “They are being mean. They want to hurt Reito.” He admitted.

  
Ritsuka and Natsume nodded, “Right Daddy. They are bullies.” They agreed.

  
“But how can you punch two people?” Tooru asked from inside. 

  
Taiyou lifted both of his hand, “I have two hands.” 

  
Very logical. Tooru snorted inside the toilet. “But I don’t use my whole power, only bit strong.” Taiyou defended himself. Yeah, the triplet was strong, but Taiyou was the strongest. Taiyou had always been the muscles of the team. 

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Right. Then Natsume and I helped Taiyou.” He then clutched his chest, “Because two monsters are getting ready to attack Taiyou.” 

  
“Wait so you three hits Kenta and Jirou?” 

  
“Of course not, Daddy. It is not the justice we want.” Natsume explained, “Taiyou then tackled Kenta and then I attacked Jirou. Ritsuka, what did you do?” 

  
Ritsuka puffed his chest, “I saved Reito-kun and cheered for them.” 

  
Of course, the drama king wouldn’t do the dirty job. Hajime rolled his eyes, “Then how about Sato-sensei?”

Hajime needed to talk with their homeroom teacher. At the same time, Tooru got out from the bathroom. 

  
“Can we bring the convention to other place?” Tooru asked.

  
“This is urgent, Tooru.” Hajime pulled Tooru’s hands to sit beside him. He looped his hand on Tooru’s waist, of course, as soon as Tooru sat down, the kids climbed on his laps. “Then what Sato-sensei said?” Hajime urged.

  
The triplet’s smile suddenly became all too sweet, they looked at each other then Taiyou and Ritsuka nodded to Natsume, Natsume the head honcho, folded his arms in front of his chest, “Sato-sensei said we need to tell Mommy and Daddy to come to school tomorrow.” 

  
Sato-sensei might have sixth sense because at the same time Tooru’s phone rang loudly. Hajime prediction was proven right, because his phone also alerted him a new messages from Sato-sensei. He showed Tooru the messages.

  
Tooeu nodded, “Guys, don’t worry. Mommy and Daddy would handle this.” He said then he kissed each of the triplet, “Good job for standing up for Reito-kun.” 

  
Hajime agreed with Tooru, “Violence is bad, but….” Hajime took Taiyou and Natsume from Tooru’s laps, “Thank you for for using your power only for protecting Reito-kun.” 

  
The triplet nodded, “Of course Daddy.” 

  
“We are heroes.” Ritsuka gave him toothy smile.

  
“Heroes protect the weak.” Natsume also smiled.

  
Hajime could predict Taiyou would say justice will prevail but instead his eyes looked more determined, “Starting from today, I will protect Reito-kun.” He said. “Because he only has mommy to protect him, then I will help his mommy to protect Reito-kun.” 

  
Hajime stunted, for awhile, for a while Taiyou became mature faster than his brothers, Hajime glanced at Tooru who had already teared up, and sniveling in tears. He buried himself on Hajime’s shoulder.

  
Ritsuka and Natsume looked at his brother, “Me too! Me too! Me too!” they followed the suit.

  
“Yosh, let’s make hamburger Tofu for our heroes!” Tooru composed himself quickly. “Kids, can you pick tomatoes from the garden. Only the red ones okay?” 

  
“Okay! Let it to us Mommy.” Then the triplet scurried away vigorously. They loved play in their vegetables garden (Well in their huge yard) and Tooru had hobby to plan tomato and strawberry there. 

  
“Hajime.” He sobbed again as soon as their kids no longer on the sight. “Taiyou…Taiyou is growing up…they are…they are so precious.” He then cried again.

  
Hajime kissed Tooru’s head, “We raised them right.” 

  
Yeah they raised them right. People would think they should discourage the triplet from playing heroes too much, (Hajime and Tooru agreed after they found the triplet tied Uncle Monster of the Stars Yamaguchi on plum tree.) But somehow within the Heroes games, the rowdiness, the triplet became real heroes for some people.

  
“I am going to find Kenta and Jirou parents.” Tooru muffled his words, “To apologize and then to give them my piece of mind on how to teach their kids to be respectful to other.” 

  
Hajime usually held Tooru back, to cause the scene but he wouldn’t do that now. “I will come too.” Hajime said. 

  
“Our kids are so precious, Hajime.” Tooru said again.

  
Well, of course, you couldn’t praise the triplet too much, because the next thing, they heard, “Natsume, Hurry!!!” Ritsuka yelled.

  
“Hurry, Natsume, I can’t hold the monster again!” Taiyou definitely Taiyou who tackled the ‘monster’ first.

  
“Don’t worry I’ll help you.” Natsume yelled.

  
“I’ll help too!!!” of course Ritsuka would follow.

  
Then silence for a while, “Oops, I think we broke the monster.” Taiyou’s voice again.

  
“Uwah, Mr. Lemon I am sorry!!!!” 

  
“Mr. Lemon!!!” 

  
Tooru groaned, the hit Hajime’s stomach because Hajime started laughing, they attacked the lemon tree again, and today, finally, they succeeded to kill the lemon tree. Tooru’s lemon tree. “Our kids are precious?” Hajime teased him

  
“No! Your kids are beast!” 

  
***

  
Oikawa Tooru had always dressed to impress but when you had three toddlers, who hung on your neck, insisting to follow Mommy to the bathroom, and talked continuously and then fought, then talked again and then planning to play with Mr. Lizard while they only had 2 hours to get ready, Oikawa Tooru gave up to dress to impress.

  
Their morning was chaotic, with the triplet got ready for school. While they were having breakfast, Hajime and Tooru had to shower. God, when they were younger, showering together meant more sexy time.  
But now, they showered together just to save time. 

  
Tooru was lucky to be able at least putting on some decent sweater because the boys finished their food super fast. Then Hajime had to help them change the cloth while Tooru was packing their bento. The triplet of course, needed to cause more drama by asking for power ranger onesies. Hajime had to bribe them with more tomatoes to quell the rebellion. 

  
(The triplet loved tomatoes, that was why Tooru planted them in their garden) 

  
Finally, fucking finally, they could drive to the school. It didn’t even take five minutes to know which one was Reito, Kenta or Jirou. “Reito-kun!” Taiyou dashed toward the beautiful boy with dark hair and stormy eyes. The boy was smaller than the triplet and painfully shy. 

  
The triplet surrounded Reito and held his hand. 

  
“Ah, Iwaizumi-san. Jirou-kun parents and Kenta-kun have arrived, they are waiting in teacher facility room.” A younger teacher than Sato-sensei greeted them, “Ah, my name is Yamazaki Miwa. I am the new intern teacher.” 

  
Tooru shook her hand, “Oh my god. It’s so fortunate our sons have beautiful young teacher.” He patted the teacher’s hand. “I am Iwaizumi Tooru, The triplet’s mommy.” 

  
The young teacher blushed, “You are so young and beautiful Iwaizumi-san.” 

  
“Really? I am flattered. I think I am getting old.” Tooru loved it when people complimented him. 

  
“No…not at all. You are very beautiful.” Miwa-sensei blushed even harder

  
Tooru just wanted to flirt more, when Hajime pulled his collar from behind, “Oi. We need to see Sato-sensei.” He reminded him, “I am Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care our kids all this time.” Hajime bowed a bit.

  
“Ah, yes. No.” Miwa-sensei stuttered even more. Hajime had that effect on people. Like on Kindaichi and Hinata. They became nervous and stutter mess. 

  
“Come on, Tooru.” Hajime dragged him away. 

  
“Bye, Miwa-sensei.” He winked to Miwa-sensei who blushed even harder. It felt nice to know he still able to make people blush. 

  
“You are disgusting, trashykawa.” There Hajime became the wet blanket again.

  
Tooru hooked his arms to Hajime’s arm, “Iwa-chan, are you jealous?” 

  
Hajime only rolled his eyes, Tooru’s good mood changed when he entered the room when he heard some impudent creature chirped, “Where is those hooligans parents? How dare he hits our kids?” 

  
At first Tooru wanted to apologize that his kids hit another kid but then the woman had a gal to talk about his sons like that? 

  
“Our Kenta is good boy,” another woman said. Good boy? Good boy? Good boy wouldn’t call a single mother’s son names. He wouldn’t gang up with other to bully Reito-kun.

  
She was bit older than the first woman. Let’s called her Kenta’s mom. Well, Tooru wanted to call her delusional bitch, but he was a mommy too. He couldn’t say that.

  
“Right, right. Jirou also a good kids. I was shocked when Jirou went home with dirty cloth.” Jirou’s mom sighed. 

  
“Yes, Kenta said he only say the fact that the kid doesn’t have father, what’s wrong with that?” Kenta’s mom said. “Children are always tactless so they speaks things that should be a secret.” 

  
Tooru decided he hated this woman, and apologized? Ha over his dead body. Tooru lifted his chin up, “I am the hooligans proud mother.” Tooru said. “And thank you for showing people behind a the children who bully others. Good job okaasan.” 

  
“I-Iwaizumi-san.” Sato-sensei stuttered. “You’ve arrived.” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes, and I would like to tell you. I am proud they stand up for Reito-kun.” Tooru sat down on the one of the seat. 

  
“By punching my kid?” Jirou’s mom was so indignant.

  
“Aren’t your kid also punching my kids? They scuffled and fought, didn’t they Sato-sensei?” 

  
Sato-sensei gulped, then nodded, “Yes, but Taiyou-kun punched them first.” She said slowly.

  
“See! My Kenta is innocence.” Kenta’s mom said.

  
Tooru lifted his brow up, “Yes. Taiyou told me he punched them first, but Sensei do you know why he punched them in the first place?” Tooru asked.

  
Sato-sensei nodded, “Because Kenta-kun and Jirou-kun teased Reito-kun.” 

  
Tooru snorted, “They are not teasing. They were shaming him for being a child from single parent house hold. They picked on him continuously, did Kenta and Jirou tell you that?” Tooru asked the mothers. 

  
The mothers looked at each other, but then Kenta’s mom who spoke again. “They are kids, it’s natural for them to tease others.” 

  
“They are kids, it’s natural for them to fight. Then why do you need to complain to school?” Tooru couldn’t help but to thank Kei for being savage. Living with Kei for a year plus, gave him inspiration on how to insult people.

  
Hajime who stayed silent from the moments they entered the room suddenly spoke, “I will make our triplet apologize for punching your kids.” Tooru was shocked, Hajime had never stood against him in public, but Hajime caressed Tooru’s bond mark soothingly.

  
The women smiled, “Finally a voice of…” Jirou’s mom just wanted to flaunt her victory.

  
“But I want Jirou and Kenta also apologize to Reito-kun for picking on him continuously, and to the triplet because they did kick and punch them too.” Hajime voice became lower. It wasn’t hey-I-wanted-to-ravish-you lower voice but more likely, this-would-be-your-last-warning lower voice. 

  
“What?” Kenta’s mom was indignant.

  
“And I want you two to apologize to Reito’s mother because you fail to teach your children how to treat other with compassion and empathy.” Hajime hadn’t used his Head alpha voice for long time. The last time he used it to make the triplet jumped from adult dive board. He was furious, he just commanded them to stop playing with danger. 

  
Hajime used the voice meant he definitely furious. 

  
Jirou’s mom and Kenta’s mom visibly gulped, even Sato-sensei squirmed on her seat. “Understand?”

Hajime didn’t play. Tooru loved it when Hajime handled the matter. Swift and efficient with no nonsense.   
The women were saved by another voice from the front door, “I am sorry I am late” the male voice panted heavily, sweats dropped from his forehead and he leaned on the doorway to stand.

  
Tooru gasped, he felt something familiar with the Omega, but he couldn’t put his fingers on it. Tooru had seen this omega somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember. But one thing for sure, the man was drop dead gorgeous, it came from the most gorgeous person heaven ever bestowed the earth. 

  
He had dark hair, stormy eyes, and almost, almost could be Hajime’s brother. So, that meant he was handsome and alluring in Tooru’s eyes. He was tall, lean and his scent, god, Icy-milk sherbet scent.   
“I am Akaashi Reito’s mother. Akaashi Keiji.” The Omega introduced himself. “I..” 

  
Tooru wouldn’t let the Omega apologized for being bother, or for causing the fight or whatsoever. The omega appearance screamed exhaustion. “Ara, Reito-kun’s mother, I am Iwaizumi Tooru, the triplet mother, here sit down please.” 

  
Reito’s mother looked at Tooru like he was crazy, but he shut his mouth, “Thank you.” He sat beside Tooru.   
Hajime still nailed two women with his sharp stare. “How?” He urged once again.

  
Kenta’s mom and Jirou’s mom were still speechless, well, what Hajime said was reasonable. The only child who shouldn’t get share of apologize in this case was Reito-kun. Reito had been the victim.

  
“I think what Iwaizumi-san said is true.” Sato-sensei muttered, “Each students responsible for their misbehavior.” Then she glanced toward Hajime, “Except Reito-kun who innocent.” 

  
Tooru smiled widely, “Sure. I am going to tell my hooligans sons about it now.” He couldn’t help but to let out the snide remarks. 

  
Akaashi-san seemed startled by the development, he looked at Tooru, Hajime, then to Kenta’s mom and Jirou’s mom, then at Sato-sensei. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Like he was losing for words. 

  
“So?” Hajime asked them.

Sato-sensei cleared her throat, “Akaashi-san, I apologized for failing you to teach our students to respect each other.” She said with smile. A reluctant smile. “I will call Taiyou, Natsume , Ritsuka, Kenta, Jirou and Reito.” 

  
Kenta’s mom and Jirou’s mom of course apologized to Akaashi-san because Hajime hadn’t stopped glaring at them, Akaashi-san accepted the apologize awkwardly. In Tooru opinion, Akaashi let them off easily. 

  
Ah being mature was suck. Tooru really wanted to say his damn opinion, but he had to behave nicely, (according to Hajime even Kei-chan had insulted people subtler than before. Tooru refused to lose from Kei-chan.) 

  
Tooru thought it would be super hard to make triplet apologized but apparently the shrugged easily. They were ready to apologize but of course nothing would get so smooth with the triplet. It started with Natsume.

  
“We are sorry to punch you Jirou, Kenta.” Natsume said. “We will not punch you again.” Then he tilted his head, “Unless you being mean to Reito-kun again.” 

  
“No!!!” Tooru had to stop him, “No punching or kicking or tackling people.” 

  
“Eh, Mommy, what if they are being mean to Reito-kun again?” Ritsuka asked. 

  
“They won’t!” Tooru replied, he turned to Kenta and Jirou, “You guys won’t be mean to Reito-kun again right?” 

  
Kenta and Jirou nodded too fast, “We won’t, ma’am.” They definitely got scared by the triplet.

  
Taiyou still frowned, “Then if you are being mean, let’s put the moth we find to their pants.” He said innocently. 

  
Jirou and Kenta shirked in fear, “We won’t be mean again!” 

  
“Then it’s no problem.” Taiyou smiled widely, “Reito-kun, they won’t be mean to you again.” Taiyou peeked to Reito who hid behind his mother. 

  
Reito nodded, and hesitantly he stepped forward. “Thank you.” His voice was painfully small. Then he went back to hide behind his mother again who hugged him. 

  
Tooru heart clenched by it, the kid was so small, so vulnerable, and so shy. He even said thanks just by getting the apologize he deserved to get. Tooru wanted to hug him so much. 

  
His mother whispered something to Reito and Reito nodded. The boy then walked to The triplet, “Thank you for helping me, Taiyou-kun, Natsume-kun and Ritsuka-kun.” 

  
The triplet grinned widely, “Don’t worry starting from today we will protect you.” Natsume puffed up his chest.

  
Ritsuka nodded, “We are heroes.” 

  
Taiyou then held Reito’s hand, “Leave it to us.” 

  
No! No! No! Even with their hearts in right place, disaster bounded to happen if you just leave everything to them.

  
The kids were sent by Sato-sensei to go back to their class. So the parents should go home too, Tooru didn’t care if Kenta’s mom and Jirou’s mom still had some dissatisfaction. They had to count themselves lucky Tooru didn’t rip them anew.

  
Akaashi-san bowed again to them, “Thank you Iwaizumi-san.” he thanked them for the nth time.

  
Tooru waved his hand, “It’s nothing, Akaashi-san. Don’t thanks us.” 

  
“I am sorry Reito….” 

  
“Don’t apologize.” Hajime cut him off. The Omega flinched and Tooru could smell distress scent from the Omega. Hajime realized it too, he toned down his aggression fast. “I mean Reito is innocent, and The triplet likes Reito.” 

  
Akaashi-san smiled a bit, “Reito likes them too.” He said. “I need to go back to work, once again thank you Iwaizumi-san.” 

  
Tooru had the same urge to hug the omega in front of him. The same urge to protect the boy. The Omega was too jittery, too quick to apologize, too fast to say thank you. Single parents, and definitely divorcee because Reito didn’t even say that his Daddy was in heaven when Kenta and Jirou teased him. Usually the kid said that if their dad passed away. 

  
Not to mention, Akaashi-san distressed with the slight Alpha aggression.

  
Abuse. Reito’s dad was a scum who abused Akaashi Keiji and Akaashi Reito. 

  
“Abuse victim.” Hajime said once Akaashi-san out of their sight.

  
“Yup and my hypothesis by an Alpha or his ex husband.” Tooru sighed, “Thanks god, he didn’t bond with that Alpha,” Tooru didn’t spot any mark on his gland, thank goodness some people didn’t bond even after the got married. “Let’s invite Reito-kun to play date with the triplet.” 

  
Hajime clenched Tooru’s hand, “Sure. May be with Reito-kun presence, your sons wouldn’t kill the lemon tree again.” 

  
Tooru pouted and then punched Hajime’s stomach lightly, “If they acted like beast, they are your sons not mine,” 

  
Hajime had gal to laugh, while Tooru mourned about his poor lemon tree who was finally dead on the triplet’s hand. They tried to salvage it, but unfortunately the Lemon tree was on its last rope.

  
And now they had two weeks worth of lemons supplies. Damn it, Mr. Lemon tree was a good lemon tree who bore fruit. “You promised me new lemon tree Hajime.” Tooru reminded him.

  
“Let’s buy the big one. So our kids couldn’t kill him again.” 

  
Tooru pouted, “That’s why we can’t have beautiful thing at home.” His lemon tree should bear fruit and pleasantly aesthetic.

  
Hajime yawned, “Let’s buy Persimmon tree and Pear tree too. We need fruit for Autumn anyway.” Hajime ignored him. 

  
“Don’t change my garden into your food jungle, Hajime!” 

  
“Listen Tooru, if you plant something that the triplet can eat, they feel less inclination to wrestle them and killed them. Do you think why they always targeting lemon tree? Why not tomato?” 

  
Tooru knew now, why their sons couldn’t appreciate the lemon tree. The triplet might be Tooru’s carbon copies but they were Hajime’s son too. Hajime the brute who never appreciated Tooru’s poor lemon tree.  
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triplet really have their heart in right place, jusy well, they were just rowdy.
> 
> So, tell me what you think.
> 
> Next chapter : Uncle Kenma is appeared and Kuroo manipulative nature kind a appear?


	9. The cooler than Papa, Uncle Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we delve inside Tetsurou's business a bit, and Kei second pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Uncle Kenma

Kenma knew his nephew definitely made some smartass comment again because 7 years old Hiroyuki was in “Prison” aka time up corner. Well, the kid was significantly less nightmarish than the triplet but Hiroyuki tantrum could shake the world.

Kenma shuddered. The boy whined, pouted, thrashed, cried and wailed. He held grudge for long time too.   
Hiroyuki pouted heavily, he folded his arm in front of his chest. “What did you say to your mama?” Kenma asked the boy.

  
“Why does it always what Hiro said never what mama said?” Hiroyuki asked Kenma back.

  
Well, it wasn’t wrong but Kenma shouldn’t encourage the boy. “Because you definitely hurled the attack first.” 

  
Hiroyuki scoffed, “Hiro doesn’t! Hiro has more dignity than hurling attack unreasonably,” sometimes Hiroyuki amazed Kenma with his big words. 

  
“Well, I meant no physically but you definitely sass your mama back right?” Kenma asked 

  
Hiroyuki’s eyes lighted up, “Then if Hiro sassed mama back, that meant Mama sassed Hiro’s first right?” 

  
This was definitely trap. There was no way Kenma would fall for that. “No comment.” 

  
“Why no comment, Uncle Kenma? We have free speech in this house.” Hiroyuki urged him.

  
“That’s free speech land you into this situation in the first place.” 

  
“Then why Uncle Kenma also sit here with Hiro? Does Uncle Kenma sass Mama too?” 

  
Kenma shouldn’t laugh, “I don’t sass your mama, but your papa asked me to see you. Have you reflected yet?” 

  
Hiroyuki turned his head away, the boy was obstinate to the end. Even when he realized he was wrong, he needed sometimes to accept the truth. “But Mama still sassed Hiro first.” The boy grumbled.

  
Kenma nodded, yeah, the boy realized his mistakes. He just wanted to sulk. After all, Kei had enlightened him. “and Why Mama needed to sass you?” Kenma asked him.

  
“Fine. Hiro used the paint from nursery to dye Hiro’s dinosaur.” Yup Hiroyuki had dinosaur dolls, he also would have little brother in 3 months or so. 

  
Finally Kuro and Kei, had the second child. Kei stopped his inhibitor, and then bam, they got it in the first try. Though, Kenma wasn’t sure it was first try, much to Kenma disgust, Kei and Kuro fucked like rabbit. 

  
Kei was really Kaoru-basan opposite from the manner, behavior, characters and even fertility. Kenma and Tooru had suspected if Kei didn’t use inhibitor and birth pill, he might have been pregnant every year. 

  
“Yes, and why you can’t play with paint?” Kenma asked again.

  
“Because the paint has dangerous chemical that toxic for our body.” The boy grumbled. In this house, Kei and Kuro encouraged Hiro to say his opinion, and they gave reasons why Hiro couldn’t do that. Of course, Children was bit stupid so they knew danger and they did it anyway.

  
“But Hiro is careful Uncle Kenma.” 

  
Kenma raised his brow, “Even you are careful the accident still can happen.” That shut the boy. He hugged his own knees. He was still pouting but of course he was thinking. Then his shoulder deflated, it seemed finally logic get through the boy mind.

  
Why did Kenma need to do this? Well, probably because Kenma loved this little Squirtle and Kenma admitted he spoiled the kid too much. 

  
The race car broken, Uncle Kenma would send the new one. The old ds didn’t work, Uncle Kenma would send it. Hiro wanted the mini-car but he couldn’t play it in apartment, Uncle Kenma bought mini-car and he could play it in Uncle Kenma’s house.

  
“Hiro-chan, have you cooled down?” Kei appeared from the kitchen. His stomach was big, Kenma experienced a bit Déjà vu, he had seen Kei with same stomach. It amazed him how the baby now had grown into 7 years old.

  
Hiro looked at his mama, then he ran to his mama, “Yes.” Hiro nodded, “Hiro is sorry to sass Mama.” 

  
“Well, Mama doesn’t exactly feel upset about that. Next time if Hiro wants to play with Paint, please let Mama or Papa supervise Hiro, understand?” 

  
Hiro pouted, “Hiro is not playing. Hiro is experimenting.” 

  
Kenma gawked, how the hell the kid know that many big words? 

  
“Okay, next time please conduct Professor Hiro’s experiment in front of the Supervisor Dr. Kei or The Grand Professor Tetsurou okay?” Kei asked him back.

  
Hiro frowned, “Fine. Hiro understood. Can Hiro get a hug? We’ve made our peace.” 

  
“Okay Come here.” The boy fell into his Mama’s hug. Kei kissed the boy cheeks, “Good job. Let’s play safer next time okay?” 

  
The boy nodded. 

  
Kenma thought it was funny how the original prickly Kei acted like a mother. Hiro had always needed hug, when he got upset, and when he got scolded or just in general. Kuro had always been touchy and affectionate, but Kei definitely got used to touch too.

  
(Well only to his family members. Kenma had witnessed when Shouyo wanted to hug Kei, Kei evaded Shouyo with lightning speed.)

  
Then Hiro ran to kitchen, “Grand professor. We need to do experiment!!!” he called his papa.

  
Kenma raised his brow, “Hiro still use third person to refer for himself?” Kenma asked.

  
“He used “I” when talking with the triplet, but always use Hiro when talked with us.” Kei explained.   
“And to the baby?” Kenma pointed out at Kei’s stomach.

  
“Well, He thought if he ignored the baby, the baby isn’t exist.” Kei rolled his eyes.

  
Kenma perked up, “Hadn’t he made peace with Akiteru-san help?” Kenma knew that Hiro had issues with having younger siblings, the boy even stuck closer to his Papa and Mama. He didn’t want to play, he wanted to be hugged constantly. 

  
“Yeah. But you underestimate the boy’s grudge, you think one talk with Niisan will solve the problem?” Kei sat down on the sofa. He rubbed his stomach lightly.

  
Kenma nodded, “But he doesn’t have problem with Triplet or even Akiteru-san Daughter.” 

  
“Because they don’t live here.” Kei rolled his eyes. “Also according to Hiro, Mayumi-chan has proven herself.” 

  
“How she prove herself?” 

  
“How could Mama know Hiro’s complicated mind, Uncle Kenma?” Kei sarcasm had toned down a bit but it didn’t mean it was disappear. 

  
“Then we just need to wait until the baby is born.” Kenma said, then he looked at Kuro who let Hiro poured milk to mixing bowl “You will take time off from hospital?” 

  
“That’s the agreement.” Kei said. 

  
Kenma raised his brow, “You know, you still can work till eight months or so.” 

  
“Kenma, your best friend slept with his eyes half open every night, he called me every hours to make sure I am okay during my shift, he ditched meeting because he suspected I have Braxton hicks, which actually the baby just hiccupped.” Kei listed.

  
Kenma winced, the worrywart Kuro of course would do that. “I am shocked, you haven’t hit his head yet.”   
“I did, but even therapist couldn’t perform miracle, so a smack on his head wouldn’t help much.” 

  
“So the agreement?” 

  
“I’ll stay at home during my last trimester until the baby is born.” Kei replied. “Before he drove himself crazy with paranoia.” 

  
Kenma kinda relieved finally these two stubborn people could compromise. The last time they had big fight, Kenma shuddered, well it wasn’t pretty. 

  
“Yeah. So what will you do at home?” Kenma asked.

  
“Writing my paper. So I can pull people who used their seniority to bully me from their high horse.” 

  
Kenma chuckled, “Are you still mad they make you clean people waste?” 

  
“The problem is they made me late to attend operation, and I couldn’t see Shimonura-sensei performed hysterectomy.” You knew where Hiro got attitude when you heard his mama like this. “Ah by the way, please don’t get him more toy. He has more than enough, Kenma, just sleepover this time.” 

  
“Eh, but I’ve bought new Lego set for him.” 

  
Kei groaned, “Kenma!” Kei chided him.

  
“Don’t worry, he should solve that for one months or so.” Kenma defended himself, “Unless his Papa helps him. Kei, he could build Gundam for real in future, we should encourage him.” 

  
Kei groaned, “This is why he asks for power drill, isn’t it? Because someone said power drill is important to built something.” 

  
“No comment!” Kenma would sell all his share in the Bouncing Corp rather than admitting he was the one who told Hiro that. 

  
“You’ve proven guilty, next time I would tell him to use the power drill to help Uncle Kenma fix his house.” 

  
“Uncle Kenma. Let’s pack Hiro’s necessities.” Hiro got out from the kitchen. “We only have 30 minutes before the cake ready.” Hiro tugged Kenma’s hand.

  
Kenma stood up, “Okay. Do you even know what to bring?” 

  
“Yes. Hiro has made list.” Hiro said. “Mama said list will help us remember all the thing. Hiro can make the list using Hiragana and Katakana and Latin alphabet, the Kanji is too difficult. Mama said we need to remember at least 1000 kanji to write properly. Hiro just remembers 67 kanji.” 

  
Hiro was quite chatterbox and proud of himself. Well, the boy was smart. He remembered lot of things and the scary thing? You would never know when the heck Hiro would use the thing you said in the past for an argument. 

  
Kenma accompanied Hiro to his room. His room was untidy at the best, Hiro had always been messy, So Kenma didn’t really faze by the blanket and pillow on the floor, the books out of his shelves and crayons scattered near the sketch book on the floor. 

  
Kenma chose to ignore the messiness, and helped Hiro packed his stuffs. God the kid wrote a good complete list. Probably with his Mama’s helps. After they packed all the needs, they went back to living room, Hiro insisted to have a cake before they go.

  
Finally after having cake, Kenma and Hiro left the Kuroo’s house. Because Kenma didn’t drive they needed to use train and then taxi. In station suddenly Hiro stopped, “Uncle Kenma! Uncle Kenma! Look!” Hiro pointed at the cake shops. A beautiful strawberry cake in the display shelves. “That’s mama favorites.” 

  
“Oh.” Kenma had bit bad feeling about this episode. 

  
Then Hiro pointed at the chocolate cake besides it, “That is Hiro’s favorites.” 

  
“Okay,” Kenma had to be firm. Don’t look at his eyes, don’t look at his eyes.

  
Hiro stroked Kenma’s hand who held Hiro’s hand. “Can we, get one slice?” his eyes, his Bambi eyes looked at Kenma hopefully. “Just one slice.”

  
Kenma should say no. The kid just devoured cake at home. But how could he say no to that Bambi eyes? Kenma sighed, “Just one slice okay?” 

  
Hiro nodded happily, “Thank you Uncle Kenma. Uncle Kenma is the coolest.” 

  
Well, he would apologize to Kei and Kuro tomorrow.  
***  
Kuroo Tetsurou was pissed. He had weekend with Kei by himself without Hiro, but then he had sudden meeting with the client. Tetsurou hated it. They reached the deal yesterday right? Why would he invite Tetsurou again? 

  
Tousan said not to blow this deal off. So he had restrained himself quite long time. The client was an Alpha woman in her thirty-ish. She was still attractive and looked younger than her actual age, Tetsurou would admit that, but she was annoying as fuck.

  
She hit on Tetsurou several times even when Tetsurou clearly said he was married and bonded, (Heck, everyone who had stepped in his office definitely know this, he had Kei’s picture on his desk damn it. He even had Hiro’s picture). She even implied Tetsurou was too young to bond. There lot of fish in the ocean to settle with one.

  
Tetsurou quoted, ‘Why settled with Mackerel when you can have Salmon?’ 

  
Tetsurou decided he hated her, and after the deal she could fuck off. 

  
Since the first time Tetsurou saw her, he knew she had bit inferiority complex. She was quick to criticize, and never really gave her assistant, the poor young woman compliment she deserved. She also overly concerned about her appearance. Also, she had this I am an Alpha superiority complex too. 

  
What a pain in the ass person.

  
Tetsurou complained to Tousan but Tousan said to suck it up, because that was for business, the woman Miss Shin Min-ri from South Korea. It’s like international trade for their company. It’s important deal.

  
The woman flirted with him like every time, they talked. Tetsurou usually still joke around with people who thought him attractive (hey, he was still attractive, he refused to be Kei’s ugly husband, nope, no) But this time Miss Shin was too persistent.

  
Tetsurou tried to let her down gently but she was too stupid to know that or too shameless? 

  
Tetsurou thought he wouldn’t meet her again after their last meeting on Wednesday. But she told Tetsurou assistant that they had more clause to add. Akane (Yup Yamamoto Akane) who usually calm even saying the Grand Bitch asked for meeting. 

  
It was unprofessional but Tetsurou could justify Akane rage after Miss Shin dismissed Akane constantly, treated her like dust in the road by ignoring Akane’s proposal. Akane hated the Miss Shin more than Tetsurou himself. 

  
So, this weekend, Tetsurou reluctantly woke up and got ready. He looked at Kei, who was reading in their bed with only loose Pajamas. Tetsurou felt his chest full and warm.

  
Kei was so beautiful. Because of the sunlight his skin looked translucent, his blonde hair curled framing his face. His golden eyes, small nose, and then perfect lips. Of course the perfect lips opened and said, “Stop looking at me like a creep!” 

  
There his perfect match chided him. Tetsurou laughed and kissed Kei’s forehead, “I can’t help my self. You are so beautiful.” Tetsurou put his head on Kei’s shoulder, “ah, I want to look at your face all day long, I don’t want to go to work.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “You see me everyday these full 8 years, you should get bored.” 

  
“Stop underestimating your exquisiteness, snookum.” Tetsurou inhaled Kei’s scent. Kei scent became sweeter when he got pregnant. 

  
Kei really had the pregnancy glow. When he got pregnant, Kei’s weight increased a lot and it looked good on him, not that Tetsurou didn’t appreciate Kei’s natural skinniness but he looked healthier with some weight gain. 

  
Even though Tetsurou was still afraid of Kei pregnancy, some part of him, the Alpha inside him purred in satisfaction every time he was seeing Kei walked (well waddled now) heavy with his child. 

  
Ah speaking of beauty, “Kei-sama, how about you join your Significant Otter to go to the office?” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “For what?” 

  
“Because your husband doesn’t want to be owl by himself.” 

  
Kei groaned, “Are you reading some pun in Pinterest again?” 

  
“Nope. I got it from Bokuto. Ain’t that purr-fect?” 

  
“I am stupid to ask!” Kei groaned. 

  
Tetsurou smirked, “Nope. You are the smartest person I’ve ever met, Kei-sama. How accompany me to office today?” he asked again. “This is the only weekend, I have you all by myself, I don’t want to spend even an hour separated from you. Please, after that let’s go to date. It’s been long time since we go on date.” 

  
Kei frowned, but of course, he caught up fast, “Say who ask you for the meeting?” 

  
“Miss Shin Min-Ri. You know she wanted to swallow me alive, Kei-sama.” They talked okay?

  
Tetsurou and Kei decided to talk honestly, to tell everything honestly to each other. No matter how painful it was, no matter how conceited you sounded because you talked about people who flirt with you. 

  
“Haven’t you finished the deal earlier this week?” 

  
“Yes, but Akane said she wants to discuss few clauses.” 

  
Kei grimaced, “Wow, Akane definitely furious because Miss Shin called her to work on weekend.” 

  
“Yup. She did. So, come on, Kei-sama, please.” Tetsurou wasn’t above begging. “Please for your husband, lover, significant other?” he bit Kei’s ear.

  
“Fine, just today,” Kei pushed him away. “Come on, let’s get ready.” 

  
“Can you wear kimono? I love to see you in Kimono?” Tetsurou followed Kei to bathroom.

  
“Tetsu-kun.” Tetsurou gulped, okay, Kei’s smile became too threatening right now.

  
Tetsurou was gesturing to zip his own mouth. “I’ll shut up right now. Get ready fast Snookum.” Tetsurou quickly ran away from the bathroom before Kei chewed him out. 

  
Ah, Kei missed the earlier symptoms of Kei pregnancy. Where he got clingy to Tetsurou because he could only stand Tetsurou’s scent. Now, the warrior Kei was back. 

  
Tetsurou was preparing some biscuit for Kei, when his phone pinged again. Akane said the bitch had arrived and Tetsurou would get shocked. Shock of what? His assistant loved to speak with riddle. Well, as long as Miss Shin didn’t cancel the contract. Fuck, his team had worked in this project for months

  
Tetsurou reviewed his document again. His team made a good job. There should be no more loophole, and no more thing to discuss.

  
“You want me to drive so you can review the document?” Kei asked.

  
“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve read this thousandth time, nothing could be done anymore.” Tetsurou just didn’t say, he felt lot of safer if he drove by himself. Kei was pregnant for go sake.

  
Perhaps Kei was in good mood, so Kei didn’t even argue with him. Or pointed out his overprotectiveness. Tetsurou drove very carefully to the office, he ignored Akane’s call even when Kei offered to answer it.

Well, Akane probably just wanted to inform him that Miss Shin waited so long.

  
As soon as they arrived at his office, Tetsurou asked Kei to settle in his office, then heading to Conference Room. He heard Miss Shin complained, “That’s why Yamamoto-san just give me Kuroo-san phone number. So I can call directly.” Miss Shin’s Japanese was good. She talked it like it was her native language without awkwardness.

  
“Miss Shin, I am very sorry but giving Vice president personal contact without his permission is violating our policies.” Thanks Akane. She just got bonus for this month.

  
“I am sure Kuroo-san wouldn’t mind.” Miss Shin insisted. 

  
“Please Miss Shin, just wait for a little bit longer. Vice President would arrive soon.” Tetsurou contemplated to stay outside bit longer, but in the end he couldn’t throw Akane to the lion now.

  
He cleared his throat, “Good morning.” Akane looked so happy, never in his history worked together with Akane, she looked this happy when meeting Tetsurou. 

  
“Kuroo-san.” Miss Shin smiled to him. What kind of fuckery was this? The last time he saw Miss Shin, she had brunette hair, but now, she had blonde hair, light blonde. 

  
“Miss Shin, I am sorry I am late.” Tetsurou bowed a bit.

  
Miss Shin smiled, “It’s not big problem. I thought it’s very rare for you to be late, Kuroo-san, so I asked Yamamoto-san here for your personal contact.” 

  
“Yes, I am really sorry for being late.” Like hell Tetsurou would address the personal contact issues. “My husband decided to join us.” 

  
Miss Shin’s smile stiffened, “Oh. He doesn’t have too, we would bore him with business talk.” 

  
“He would get bored.” Tetsurou agreed, “Because business is not his forte.” Because even Kei knew about administration and management, Kei’s main forte was health care and medical thing. Kei just didn’t have interest for business.

  
Tetsurou didn’t lie. Have you ever heard raised the hope before you drop it? It wasn’t his fault Miss Shin thought Kei was a domestic husband. 

  
“Is there any problem with contract Miss Shin?” 

  
“Nothing serious that couldn’t be discussed over brunch.” She said, her smile was too wide. “Just miniscule thing before we signed it.” 

  
Brunch what brunch. Sorry Tetsurou was Japanese through his bone and blood. He didn’t have brunch period. He had breakfast, lunch and dinner. No fancy in between, unless Hiro or Kei needed it.

  
“I don’t have brunch but how about tea in my office, Miss Shin?” 

  
“Sure. Lead the way, Kuroo-san.” She smiled again. 

  
How could she smile like that a lot? 

  
Tetsurou opened his office door, there inspiration of Miss Shin blonde hair read something on his phone, “So Fast?” Kei asked then his gaze stopped at Miss Shin. Kei stood up, “Nice to meet you.” 

  
Miss Shin smile ceased down, she nodded stiffly, “Nice to meet you too. I am Shin Min-Ri, your husband business partner.” She said.

  
Kei shook her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you personally Miss Shin.” 

  
“It’s my pleasure too.” Miss Shin tilted her head, “What should I call your husband, Kuroo-san? It would be so hard to call him Kuroo-san too right?” Miss Shin asked Tetsurou.

  
Kei of course, hated when people failed to address him when talking about him. “Kuroo-sensei.” He interfered. “I am a doctor so it’s appropriate to address me as one.” 

  
Tetsurou wanted to laugh because Miss Shin winced uncomfortably. “Yes. I apologized for my lack of knowledge.” 

  
“Don’t worry, it’s not like my education and career written in History book. So, Miss Shin doesn’t need to apologize.” Kei had mastered how to insult people more subtly than when he was in university. 

  
“Y-yes.” Miss Shin stuttered for the first time. 

  
Kei nodded, “Then I will leave you with My Husband to talk about the contract, I hope this time you could find the point where you both agree, so Miss Shin could enjoy her time in Japan beside working.” Kei smiled and rubbed her neck, “Tokyo has far more interesting things to see rather than My Husband’s face.” 

  
“Of course, Kuroo-sensei. Tokyo is a beautiful city.” 

  
Kei nodded, he walked to the door, the he glared at Tetsurou, Tetsurou smiled widely. He couldn’t help but to rub Kei’s back. “Wait for me in Lounge. I will finish soon.” Kei rolled his eyes.

  
Miss Shin had already sat down on the sofa. “Your Husband is a beautiful Omega, Kuroo-san.” 

  
“And smart to the boot.” Tetsurou agreed, “He has the pregnancy glow, doesn’t he?” 

  
“Yes. His beauty almost overshadowed his intelligence. He definitely attract many attention.” 

  
“Yes, including my attention. When I saw him for the first time, it feel like wow he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And still until now, He still steals my breath with his beauty.” Tetsurou boasted, then carefully delivered the first blow, “After I met him, all of other person seemed inferior I mean bland in my eyes.” 

  
Tetsurou knew he hit the painful spot, because Miss Shin flinched, then forced herself to smile. “Right. He is pregnant, must be hard for him to work. Is it his first pregnancy?” 

  
“Excuse me.” Akane brought the tea and some light snack.

  
Tetsurou murmured simple thank, Miss Shin nodded to Akane. “Oh, this is Kei’s second pregnancy. Our first son is already 7 years old almost 8.” Tetsurou answered lightly. “We planned to have 3 kids.” 

  
It was a known fact, Alpha pair usually had one child, two was counted as miracle. Like Akira and Kazuki, Kei’s parents. 

  
“It must be hard on him.” She sipped her tea. 

  
Tetsurou pondered to blow the last blow, “It is. But having more than one kids is the privilege that Alpha and Omega pair could right?” 

  
“Or Beta male and female.” Miss Shin added.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “That’s why I am glad Kei’s omega not an alpha.” 

  
For someone who thought Alpha is superior, and an Alpha herself, Miss Shin’s pride would hurt. Also, by pointing her flaw subtly, her inferiority complex would trample the superiority she felt initially. Miss shin tended to be perfectionist and Tetsurou appreciated in business but that also meant she would avoid things that she couldn’t fix.

  
“Let’s discuss what clause you want to fix, Miss Shin.” Tetsurou took a bit pity to her.

  
After that let’s just say, Miss Shin didn’t fix too many things and signed the deal. She neither hit on him again nor flirting. Well, the mission success and Tetsurou took precautions in future, she wouldn’t dare to do that again. 

  
Once she finished, she bowed respectfully and walked out. When she walked passing Kei, she nodded her head, and smiled painfully.

  
“You are the worst!” Kei pinched Tetsurou’s cheek as soon as they entered his office. “You used me to fend off your admirer.” 

  
“But, if I don’t make her step back now, she would be pain in the ass later, Kei-sama!” he tried to speak with his cheeks pulled like this. Tetsurou had always pinched Kei’s cheeks with love but Kei pinched his cheek with all the irritation and rage.

  
“Why don’t you tell me this morning?” Kei asked again. 

  
“I did.” Tetsurou defended himself. “Are you not jealous? I miss the jealous Kei several months ago, the clingy Kei.” 

  
Kei’s face became red and the flush spread to his ears and neck, it was so adorable. “Why your kids always make me only tolerate you?” 

  
“Tolerate? Snookum, darling, Hiro may make you only tolerate me, but this baby is representing your inner self who wants to cling with me. So please act jealous all you want Kei-sama. I even would let you check my phone.” 

  
Kei smacked his head, “Don’t change the topic. Why did you bring Miss Shin to meet me?” 

  
“Reality slap?” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “You manipulative asshole.” Kei murmured, “I don’t even know what exactly you pulled here, but the general idea, you make she met me so she stepped back without your direct confrontation. You make it like it is on her, not on you.” 

  
Tetsurou grinned, “Bingo.” He pulled Kei on his laps. Kei sighed, Tetsurou nuzzled his scent gland. “I won’t manipulate you, Kei. But I can’t promise the same for others. They are not my family, they are business partner. If I am not smarter than them I would lose.” 

  
Kei sighed again, “I know.” 

  
Kei might not agree with his method, by they had tacit understanding to not meddle in each other career unless one of them did something illegal or crossed the line. Tetsurou honestly preferred to keep work at work and family life with family. Just like Kei who swore for patient confidentiality. Tetsurou wouldn’t ask Kei to indulge information specifically and vice versa.

  
“Now, let’s go on date before Hiro is coming home and we need to be Papa and Mama again.” 

  
“Ah, I forgot to tell you, Congratulation according to Hiro, Uncle Kenma is cooler than Papa now.” Kei informed lightly. “The coolest of course still Mama.” 

  
“Why he only stay a night with Kenma and this absurd development happen? I am the cool parent!” 

  
“Pfft. Said the one who couldn’t speak about sex in front of his son.” 

  
****

  
Why Kenma got along well with his nephew? Well, both of them worked smarter not worked harder. Kenma wass so proud Hiro had mastered the art of work smarter. Here a example. 

  
Hiro was laying on the floor and coloring his bridge design on the floor, then the crayon he used rolled away, instead of standing up, walking and picking the crayon. The boy used his feet to get that.

  
Smart and lazy. 

  
But Kenma didn’t want to face the boy laziness when they walked home on Sunday night. They were holding hand when Hiro suddenly squatted on the pavement.

  
“Hiro-chan what happened?” 

  
“Hiro’s feet is aching, Uncle Kenma. Hiro doesn’t want to walk again.” He hugged his knee.

  
Kenma squatted with him, “Didn’t you say you want to walk instead of taking Taxi?” who cared if people around looked at them? They didn’t obstruct anyone path though. 

  
“Hiro miscalculated, Uncle Kenma. It is too far.” 

  
“But you have energized with waffle and parfait an hour ago.” Kenma reminded him. Kei and Kuro made a rule that if Hiro ate too much dessert, he had to walk as exercise. Well, likely to avoid sugar rush. 

  
“Yes, but Hiro’s energy has been used for thinking new bridge design using new Lego” 

  
The kid had too much arguments. God, the arguments were logical too. Who the heck taught him? “Okay. Let’s rest here.” 

  
“How about we call Uncle Tadashi, Uncle Tadashi usually piggybacks Hiro?” Hiro suggested.

  
Kenma raised his brow, “We are not going to call Uncle Tadashi to piggyback you. Uncle Tadashi is not taxi.” 

  
Hiro pouted, “But we are going to waste time here. Uncle Kenma hates being outdoor too long, right?” 

  
Kenma admitted the boy was right. Kenma felt people started to look at them and it started invading his line of vision. “Okay, do you want me to piggyback you?”

  
Hiro smiled widely, “Yes. Thank you uncle Kenma.” He climbed to Kenma’s back happily. 

  
Kenma felt he was falling to the trap, but how could he say no after Hiro smiled at him? Hiro wasn’t that heavy though, but walking few hundred meters with the boy on his back made Kenma realized how unhealthy his life style, he lost his muscles. 

  
When they arrived at the penthouse, Kuro who opened the door, “Hiro-chan, why are you on Uncle Kenma’s back?” Kei asked. 

  
Hiro climbed down, “Uncle Kenma offered it, because Hiro is too tired to walk Papa.” 

  
Well, he wasn’t wrong but only because Hiro squatted in the pavement and more people looked at him. Hiro became more and more like his Papa. Well, and Kenma was stupid to let himself being manipulated by the boy. Well, blame him to spoil the boy as well.

  
Hiro kissed his Papa, and the yelled for his Mama, “Mama, Hiro is home!!!!” 

  
As soon as Hiro out of their sight, Kenma punched Kuro’s arm, “Ouch!!” Kuro winced.

  
“Your son is squatting in the street and told me to call Tadashi just to piggyback him.” Kenma informed him.

  
“You should be strict Kenma, told him to walk.” Kuro said.

  
Kenma scoffed, “Told that when he sees you with those bambi eyes.” 

  
“Well, yeah.” Kuro looked Kenma from up to down, “Are you okay?” 

  
Kenma nodded, “Well, yes.” Then Kenma smiled smugly to Kuro, “Well, at least now I am cooler than Papa!” 

  
“What did you do, spill the bean!” Kuro was so indignant and offended. He whined, well, threatened Kenma. 

  
“Uncle Kenma could make Pokémons evolve and I have most beautiful Pokémon, Papa doesn’t have Pokémon.”

  
“Can you find the battle I can win?!”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankful for the support for this fic. I really appreciate each of your comment and I'll do my best to reply all. And your comments make my days brighter, so please comments as much as you want, and your kudos too mean a lot for me
> 
> P.s stay safe people, the pandemic isn't over yet, keep vigile and alert. Wear a mask and take care of your health.
> 
> P.s.s from my personal life, so today in front of my conservative parents, and older siblings I said something like 'Who cares it's not like they have sex in front of house' well Daddy dearest decided to ground me. (Well, like I haven't stepped out from my house for 3 days, another 3 days wouldn't be big problem lol)


	10. Trauma friend and proposal aka picnic and Hanami (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima Kei maternal instinct appeared in wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the Hanami picnic. Remember Oikawa Tooru had always made tradition he did try, Hajime just wanted no more of his friends got traumatized.
> 
> Also I raised the rating to M because well, I can't let go of crude joke and mature content. The next few chapters may contained sex scene or at least implied in the context.

**_Time line : the triplet were 4 years old and Hiro was 6 years old._ **

  
Hajime and Tooru often said they needed both of them to bring the triplet to grocery shopping but reality wasn’t as easy as that. Tooru -god Hajime loved him but sometimes Hajime wanted to smack his head- decided to make Hanami. 

  
Why? 

  
Because the plum tree and the Sakura tree in their yard bloomed at the same time and the scenery was so beautiful. (Bless Tooru beautiful insight to buy Fuyuzakura too so they could have plum blossom and winter Sakura blossom at the same time. They did have normal Sakura tree too which bloom in march.)

  
Hajime agreed but when you had three children under five it was very very unwise move to say to your friend, ‘Don’t worry we’ll prepare everything. You don’t need to help.’ 

  
Serve him right. Tooru was in the verge of break down because he had to take care the main food, the catering hadn’t arrived yet, and he forgot to buy beer. Bless Yamaguchi and Yachi who had great conscience and decided to come early to help his husband without even asked by Tooru. (Having Yamaguchi and Yachi in their inner circle was blessing.) 

  
So here, Hajime in the grocery store near their house with three children. Hajime crouched down in front of them, “Listen, each of you can only buy one item, okay? Taiyou one, Ritsuka one, and Natsume one. No more than that.” 

  
Taiyou beamed, “Can we bring the snow crab home Daddy?” 

  
“For eating?” 

  
The triplet gasped, Ritsuka even closed his hand to his mouth, “How cruel, Daddy!” 

  
“It’s our for our new ally, we will let be Guardian of Bath up.” Natsume said.

  
Hajime face palmed, of course he had to make specific rule, “No living things. No more allies..” Allies triplet word for animals. “No dangerous thing. Okay?” 

  
The triplet looked at him with Tooru’s huge brown eyes, “Okaaaay.” They dragged their words. 

  
Their okay didn’t really mean okay. Hajime knew that he had to trust his kids but that didn’t mean he would let them go unsupervised. Somehow the triplet bounded to get into trouble. So Hajime went to pick the beers and walked quickly back to find his children.

  
Right, his feeling was right when he found two pair of small shoes on the floor. 

  
His sons had made human tower, with Natsume and Taiyou as the base, and Ritsuka stood on their shoulder reaching for the something from upper shelves. Wait? What the hell they are doing in the craft alley. 

  
Hajime thought he had told them not to play with something dangerous.

  
“Quickly, Ritsuka!” Natsume protested.

  
Taiyou groaned, “You are heavy!” 

  
“How dare you call me fat?” Of course Ritsuka would react to that. Like his mommy. “I am trying my hardest here!” He put both of his small hands on hips. 

  
“Just quickly!!” Natsume and Taiyou yelled.

  
“Yosh! Arm power!” Ritsuka stretched his arm again. Then he huffed , “It’s not tall enough.” 

  
“Then get down!” Natsume barked. Ritsuka got down from his brothers shoulder with the swift movement. Their teamwork was super good. Because they regrouped together again.

  
“What should we do?” Ritsuka asked Natsume,

  
“We need the rope to defeat the monster.” Taiyou said again.

  
Rope? Monster who the hell they want to defeat? And why rope? Why? Hajime tempted to just let them buy the rope but he had hunch that the triplet would tie one of his friends to Sakura’s tree. He actually kinda curious who was their target.

  
“What are you doing?” Hajime asked.

  
They looked to Hajime at the same time, “Hey Daddy.” They smiled with their toothy smile. 

  
“Come on, times up boys. Have you bought something?” 

  
Natsume tugged Hajime’s hand, “Daddy can you get us the rope??” he asked politely.

  
Taiyou followed the suit, “Yes, Daddy. We need rope.” Taiyou said. 

  
“We have rope at home.” Hajime told them, “Daddy will find for you later.” 

  
“Eh, then wait a minute, we need to find more ammunition.” Taiyou dusted the dust from his pants. 

  
“Ammunition?” Where the hell did his sons got the vocabulary like that? “No ammunition. Just buy food, come on. Daddy will let you get cake.” 

  
Ritsuka knitted his brow. “We are not Hiro-nii.” 

  
“Yes, Daddy Ammunition is far more important than cake.” Natsume said. 

  
Taiyou folded his arms in front of his chest, “I want Pudding, Daddy.” Yup. One of the triplet needed to be contrary. Hajime felt a fight gonna begin. 

  
“Oi!” Natsume smacked Taiyou’s arm, “We need Ammunition, lot of Ammunitions.” 

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Yes. That’s why we need to use Daddy money to get more.” 

  
“But….” Taiyou pouted, “You buy Ammunition…” he put his palm on Ritsuka’s chest, “Natsume too. Then we have many many ammunition. I want to get pudding.” 

  
“Not fair. Then I want to get pudding too.” Ritsuka turned his chin up.

  
Natsume bit his lower lips, “Then I want pudding too.” 

  
“Eh but you want ammunition. You buy ammunition.” Taiyou glared to his brother.

  
“No!! I will have….potato and you will have pudding. I don’t like potato.” 

  
Ah so the ammunition was potato. Wait? How would they use potato as Ammunition? Hurled it to the monster? 

  
“Then buy pumpkin. We can use pumpkin as ammunition.” Ritsuka suggested. Pumpkin? Nope, No. No. Hajime wouldn’t let them use pumpkin. They could really hurt someone with pumpkin.

  
“But I still don’t have pudding.” Natsume insisted. “I want pudding too.” 

  
“Boys, let’s buy puddings, didn’t daddy tell you before? You can’t play with food. Have some respects for food.” Hajime crouched down in front of them. 

  
“But Potato is too ugly even for food.” What kind of logic was that? What was with the triplet and potato? Hajime also couldn’t really understand why the triplet attacked Tooru’s lemon tree? Because they couldn’t eat lemon? 

  
Hajime had an urge to massage his temple. “Just get the pudding, kids. If you don’t get it in 10 seconds we will go home without you guys buy anything,” Hajime decided to stop their antic. 

  
“But Daddy, we haven’t finished the discussion.” Natsume complained.

  
“One..” You know you couldn’t really let triplet do whatever they wanted. If you let them to discuss somehow you would get sucked into their flow, and you wouldn’t be able to leave grocery in next 15 minutes.

  
“Daddy!” 

  
“Two. Three.” Hajime ignored their whine. And it effective. The triplet dashed to find their favorite pudding and brought them as fast as they could. 

  
Hajime expected them to bring 3 puddings but when they arrived at cashier, the triplet put one pudding, one big chocolate bar and a huge bottle of cider. After he paid of course he decided to ask.

  
The triplet gave him toothy grin, “We decided to share, Daddy.” 

  
Hajime couldn’t resist but to shower them with kiss. God, they were so adorable. They might hellions on earth but they were so adorable with sweet smile and sometimes unexpected kindness. They knew how to share.

  
So Today Hajime decided the triplet were going to act nicely to everyone, and no more traumatizing Hajime and Tooru friends. 

  
Of course Hajime spoke too soon. 

  
***

  
“So finally your conscience works and told you to help me?” Tooru asked Kei who had arrived 10 minutes ago with Hiro and Tetsu bringing the 5 boxes of dessert, 2 packs of daifuku mochi and 3 boxes of Tangerines.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Nope. But Yamaguchi needed the help of love Guru, and I am the last person who should give advice about romance.” He pointed out at Tadashi who became redder.

  
“Oh freckles-chan why don’t you tell me before the Satan arrived?” Tooru knew Tadashi had been so nervous since the morning. He kept glancing at his long time girlfriend and the blushed again profusely.

“Tell The Almighty Tooru-sama your problem? Instead of telling the Satan whose heart still dead even after getting married for so long?” 

  
Kei snorted, “Uh-uh. You sounded like a perverted old man with certain fetish who hasn’t getting laid for years because of failing erection.” 

  
Tadashi choked on his laughter and Tooru even had to admit it, it was kind of funny. How the hell Kei thought that insult? “Tsukki!! You can’t say that!” Tadashi tried- keyword tried- to reprimand his best friend

.  
“Fine. Tooru, You sounded like a deviant con man who sells Viagra who can make you erected for 1000 hours.” 

  
Tooru guffawed because damn it, Kei was getting better at finding insult for others. Tooru decided to join him, “Well, Tadashi-chan, what happen? You cannot get hard? Failing erection?” 

  
“No, Yes, I mean of course I can.” Tadashi sputtered, he glanced to living room. “Please don’t speak like that, there are kids in the house.” 

  
Tooru raised his brow, “My sons are shopping with Hajime.” 

  
“Cut the crap Yamaguchi, tell him what you need to do.” Kei took one of the strawberry and sat on one stool near the kitchen island. Tooru got déjà vu of the events in past. It was like when they were younger.   
The kitchen island conference.

  
Tooru pulled one stool to sit beside Kei, “So?” 

  
“I plan to propose to Hitoka-chan.” Tadashi blushed again even harder this time. God, he was kinda adorable. “I… I want to make a special proposal.”

  
Tooru squealed and he hugged Kei. Because of my god, he loved romantic proposal. Afer getting married, Tooru felt the thirst for matchmaking. Kei pushed his face away, “Oh my god, this is so exciting. Tell me what have you planned this far?” 

  
“Nothing yet. I asked Tsukki, but he said to ask you.” Tadashi replied. 

  
Tooru pinched Kei’s waist, “Why didn’t you tell him? You are married. Didn’t Tetsurou propose to you?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Listen, I am the one who propose to get married, after we have sex, because we need to register Hiro-chan’s birth certificate. Nothing romantic there.” 

  
“I’m stupid to ask you,” Tooru whined, he should’ve known his best friend slash ex roommate was practical slash very unromantic bitch. “Why are you keep talking about sex, are you that thirsty? When the last time you have sex?” 

  
“This morning in bathroom.” Kei retorted easily. Lucky bitch. Damn it, Tooru missed to have shower sex, but with the triplet woke super duper early today, Tooru even counted himself lucky by having shower all by himself. God, the triplet had tendency to follow Tooru everywhere. 

  
“When the last time you have sex?” 

  
Tooru mumbled lowly. “I like it better the old Kei who keep his sex life private.” 

  
“Pfft.” Kei snorted, “What happened to the old Tooru whose sexcapade was heard to the every corner of the world?” 

  
“The old Tooru is dead after not get any dick inside his hole for a week.” Tooru was still quoting Taylor Swift until now. Judge him, but he still loved her even until he became a mother. 

  
“G-guys, can we not talk about this right now?” he glanced again at the living room. Well, probably in case the children would burst in suddenly and heard their conversation.

  
Tooru snapped his fingers, “Ah right. We have more important issues here.” He put his face on his palm. “So do you have a vague idea?” 

  
Tadashi shook his head, “How Iwaizumi-san propose to you, Tooru-san?” he asked.

  
Tooru sighed dreamily, “Well, with the college Volleyball team.” He still felt happy thinking about that, “After graduation, he made the banner and hung it in gym when I said goodbye to my club members. As soon as I entered the gym I saw it, and then bam Hajime appeared with the ring.” 

  
“B-but, you attended different university right?” Tadashi asked.

  
“Yes, that was made it romantic.” Tooru swooned, “He asked for permission from the University, and then prepared it from night before with the flower and banner.” 

  
“And then someone cried a river.” Kei said, he bit strawberry again. And of course, he had finished half of the big pack. Kei still liked Strawberry a lot. 

  
Tooru snatched the pack, “Don’t eat all the strawberries. This is for Hiro-chan too.” 

  
“Hiro likes Tangerine.” Kei said flippantly. “Anyway, you can’t propose to Yachi-san like that, Yamaguchi. It only works for Volleyball idiots.” 

  
“I am not an idiot!” Tooru defended himself, but he had to admit Kei made a good point. “But he is right, Tadashi-chan. You need to find something special between you and Hitoka-chan.” Tooru swatted Kei’s hand who tried to get more strawberry, “Like the first time you met, or first date, or Hitoka-chan’s hobbies.”   
Kei nodded, “That’s right Yamaguchi. Make it as personal as you can.” 

  
Tooru snickered, “Unlike someone who proposed it after sex.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “It’s personal. It’s not like we invite people to watch us copulate.” He shrugged and peeled off Tangerine from basket. “It’s not even proposal because we have agreed to marry anyway.” 

  
Well, he was technically right. Also, Kei wasn’t Kei if he didn’t approach everything logically. “You know why don’t you propose her with something colorful? Yachi-san loves color right? And you should try go to Odawara Castle in Kanagawa, at least it’s near Tokyo and the night is beautiful too.” 

  
Yamaguchi beamed, “You’re right Tsukki! Why didn’t I think about that? You said you have no idea of romantic place.” 

  
“He is romantic at heart!” Tooru slung his arm to Kei shoulder and stole the tangerine.

  
“Oi! I peeled it for Hiro.” Kei swatted Tooru’s hand.

  
Tooru pouted, “Stingy! My hand get yellow if I peel tangerine.” Really. His finger caught color easier than normal people. And it wasn’t pleasant to see yellowness on his nail. “So anyway, Tadashi-kun, do you need our help? I am ready 24/7 to help you.” 

  
Tadashi smiled, “Thank you Tooru-san. I will make the plan first.” He said. “I can’t let people think all of the things for me. I’ll tell you guys later.” Then he tilted his head, “Say Tsukki, why do you know about Odawara Castle is beautiful at night? Have you visited with Kuroo-san?” 

  
“Yamaguchi Shut up.” 

  
“Sorry Tsukki.” 

  
Oh My god, Tooru missed this, missed the adult slash bit childish conversation but god, it felt nice not to censor every words he said. He felt somewhat younger. “I love romantic proposal and even romantic wedding!!!” Tooru clapped his hand. “Would you let me organize your wedding for you, Freckles-chan?” 

  
“Tooru-san!” Tadashi exclaimed, “I haven’t even proposed yet.” He mumbled shyly.

  
Tooru squealed highly, he climbed the counter and hugged Tadashi, “Oh my god. You are so adorable freckles-chan, it’s like pure unadulterated love story.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Which would be tainted by the thirsty hoes who hasn’t getting good dicking for a week when he planned your wedding.” He commented. 

  
Tooru smacked Kei’s hand, “I always dreamed to be the wedding organizer that sleep with groomsmen. So, Tadashi-chan, can you make Iwa-chan the Groomsmen?” he decided to tease Yamaguchi. “I want to ride him in fitting room.” 

  
“Tooru-san!!” Tadashi seemed dying. “Tsukki too! God I swear I can’t stand with your joke.” He covered his face with his palms. 

  
Tooru just wanted to open his mouth to tease him, but of course adult time has to end because the kids suddenly realized their mama wasn’t with them. “Mommy!!!!” the triplet dashed to the kitchen followed by Hiro who walked bit calmer.

  
“Look what we got!” they took out pudding, chocolate bar and huge ciders bottle. 

  
“Hajime! You said you just got beer.” Tooru pouted. Why Hajime bought food for them? Also the ciders, god, they wouldn’t sleep for whole night with that much cider. Tooru needed find a way to hide the cider.

  
Hajime put down beers on the can, then pecked his lips. “Here your favorite milk bread!” he plopped bread to Tooru’s hands.

  
“Not fair! We want kiss too!” the triplet tugged his arms and pants, Tooru crouched down to let his sons showered him with kiss. “You know mama we will share the pudding and chocolate.” They gave the report.

  
Tooru nodded, “Good job. You don’t share with Hiro-nii?” 

  
Hiro chewed tangerine from his mama, “Nope. Hiro makes spaces for cake.” Hiro said and took another tangerine again. He then cleared his throat, “Why Uncle Tadashi can’t stand your joke Mama? Aunt Tooru?” he asked.

  
Tooru , Tadashi and Kei gawked. Just how much the boy hear their conversation? “Hiro-chan, why Hiro-chan ask that?” Tooru asked him back.

  
“Because Uncle Tadashi said so.” 

  
“Joke? What Joke?” Natsume opened the hell gate.

  
“I want to know!” Ritsuka yelled.

  
“Me too! Me too!” the triplet chanted. 

  
God, how to tiptoe on this? Simple answer might satisfy his sons but Tooru glanced to Hiro-chan. With Hiro-chan here nothing would be simple? 

  
When Hiro-chan felt unsatisfied he would ask question until he got the answer he wanted, then the triplet would rebel too, then whined until they got what they wanted.

  
“The joke is for adult.” Kei retorted easily. 

  
“Hiro is big boy!” Hiro couldn’t accept it. Well Hiro got the triplet full support because they chanted they were big boy too. They could wrestle lemon tree.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Then the joke is for someone who can spell _Docosahexaenoic_ acid.” He peeled another tangerine.

  
“Not fair!” Taiyou yelled.

  
“Yes, not fair!!” Natsume and Ritsuka followed the suit.

  
Hiro nodded, “Mama is not fair. It’s misuse of power.” He pouted.

  
“Well, it’s not mama’s fault that Mama, Aunt Tooru and Uncle Tadashi are adults.” Kei was really good at arguing with his kids. He put tangerine inside Hiro’s mouth then crouched down to give each triplet tangerine. “So you guys should wait more before we can tell you.” 

  
The kids complained and murmured again. Talking about it wasn’t fair, Tooru knew he had to avert their attention, “Hey look who comes? Uncle Bokuto!” 

  
Someone who the triplet and Hiro loved equally was Bokuto Koutaro. God, they loved him like crazy because Uncle Bokuto surprisingly good with children. “Uncle Bokuto!!!” they ran to the front door to find him.

  
“So what joke?” Hajime asked. Tooru glanced at Tadashi who shook his head. So, Tadashi didn’t want lot of people to know yet.

  
Kei of course had an answer ready, “About Tooru who wants to ride your dick in inappropriate places with inappropriate setting for the thrill of being exhibitionist and the revival of his love life who went to drought for a week.” 

  
Tadashi choked out the laughter but Tooru had no inhibition so he laughed, because it was pretty much summarize their conversation. Hajime blushed, “I am going to hurt you kid.” 

  
“What? Ask your mate.” 

  
“He is right! Shall we Hajime?” he teased. 

  
“I should’ve known better than leaving you crazy people alone.” 

  
****

  
Hajime went out -well escape- from the kitchen where Tooru and Kei still exchanged lewd banter. When you thought they would grow up when they had babies, nope they only mellowed a bit in front of the children. 

  
Well, Hajime at least didn’t need to think Tooru who had been stressing since yesterday. Hajime felt it was good for Tooru to step away a bit from his role as mother. Because no matter how you loved your kids, sometimes they could be exhausting. 

  
The last thing Hajime wanted was Tooru became anxious and stressed. Then Tooru would regret to get married early. They loved each other, yes, but Hajime had to admit it, sometimes it was fucking hard to have alone time with 3 kids around. 

  
Now, he had to find his three kids who probably with Kuroo or Bokuto or even Yachi-san. Hajime prayed it wasn’t Yachi-san, the poor girl! He sighed in relieved when Yachi-san, Kuroo and Bokuto still worked to lay picnic carpet under the Sakura tree.

  
So that meant The triplet was with his cousin, Hiro. Well, at least they wouldn’t traumatize Hiro-chan. Hajime peeked on them.

  
Hiro was explaining something to the triplet, and the triplet looked up at him with awe. The Natsume asked question, Hiro explained again.

  
Their voice was too small for him to hear. It was like they were talking about conspiracy theory. “What are you doing?” Kuroo asked.

  
“Don’t scare me, you dumbass.” Hajime smacked his friends head. “I am supervising the kids in case they traumatize one of our friend again.” 

  
Kuroo had the gal to laugh, “You worried to much, Hajime. Only Hanamaki and Matsukawa who has been traumatized by the triplet so far.” 

  
Hajime rolled his eyes, “So far. And I am not going to prolong the list. With Hiro’s help they could do something unexpected.” 

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes, “The worst possibility is they put lizard in Hanamaki’s pants. They like Hanamaki right?” 

  
Well, ever since Hanamaki showed that he was afraid of lizard, he figuratively carried a victim sign. The triplet, god, loved to teased Hanamaki. Sometimes they put dried leaves into Hanamaki’s shirt and yelled lizard lizard. Hanamaki screamed and the triplet laughed.

  
But the thing, they teased Hanamaki but they also remembered to give Hanamaki cream puff after that. When they went to bakery, they said to buy cream puff because Uncle Makki loved it. 

  
“We’ll see.” Hajime said. The triplet yelled the fanfare now, while Hiro-chan sauntered away, while puffing his chest proudly. Hajime stopped his nephew, “Hiro-chan. What did you tell the triplet?” 

  
Hiro glanced at his Papa and Hajime, “They still remembered Uncle Hajime that Hiro ever taught them if we shake the bicarbonate drink, it could explode. So they just re…re…” Hiro knitted his brow to remember the big words, “Reconfirmed with Hiro just now.” He smiled proudly after using big words. 

  
Hiro tugged his Papa arms, “Papa, we can teach Ritsuka, Natsume and Taiyou more big words now. Natsume remembered it,” he told them. “He even can say Bicarbonate right now.” 

  
“Good job, Hiro-chan.” Kuroo ruffled his son hair.

  
Hiro nodded proudly, then he tugged Hajime’s hand. “Uncle Hajime, Natsume is very clever. He can be doctor like Uncle Hajime and Mama. He has good memories.” He said like an old man.

  
Hajime nodded, “Okay, understand.” God, his nephew was cute. Hiro still had this baby fat, but he talked like an experienced adult.

  
“Uncle Hajime, Hiro wants to tell you secret.” Hiro said, so Hajime crouched down, “Don’t tell the triplet, but Hiro likes Natsume a little more than Ritsuka and Taiyou. Just a little okay?” 

  
Hajime nodded, “Okay. Why you like Natsume a little more?” 

  
Hiro smiled with his dimple smile, well, he looked more like Kei when he smiled, “Because Natsume remembered everything, Hiro has told him.” Hiro nodded, “Hiro will check on Uncle Bokuto.” 

  
Then he scurried away while calling Bokuto’s name. 

  
“Your kid is really having Kei’s personality.” Iwaizumi commented to Kuroo.

  
Kuroo shrugged, “Yeah, he likes smart people. And according to Hiro, Natsume is always remember.“ 

  
Of course, Natsume had always remembered. If Taiyou was the muscles of the triplet, Natsume was the brain and Ritsuka was the face. Well, Hiro might think he could the triplet new words but the triplet only remembered it when they used it for a certain occasion and certain intention.

  
And the intention of remembering to shake nicarbonate drink was shown in the next minutes. “Natsume! Ritsuka! Taiyou!!!” Tooru voice was heard. He yelled again.

  
The triplet ran away while laughing like a maniac, Hajime thought Tooru was the victim, but when he went out from the kitchen, Tooru guffawed like maniac too. Now, Hajime knew where the heck The triplet got insane tendencies. 

  
Tadashi went out with small smile on his face, so, the victim wasn’t Tadashi-kun, then the last person in kitchen. There came Kuroo-Tsukishima Kei with wet cloth and dripping cola from his hair. He wiped the remnant of the cola from his head, “This…this is the prove why I shouldn’t do something kind for people!” 

  
Tooru and Tadashi only laughed, “Karma is a cruel mistress, isn’t she Kei?”

  
“Kei-chan, did you….” Kuroo held his laughter back, “just fall victim to Triplet prank?” 

  
Kei glared at his husband, “Yes because my maternal instinct suddenly appeared and clouded my judgement of whose kids I deal with.” 

  
“How the mighty has fallen.”

  
Well, at least no one had gone home with trauma yet.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu manga is ending. Ladies and Gentleman. 
> 
> But anyway the anime would be aired in October. God, that's the only sliver lining in this bleak days. 
> 
> I just hope things getting better as the vaccine entered the final trial. Probably would be expensive as fuck.i just hope they made it free so all people could afford it. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy pal.


	11. Of pregancy and test aka picnic and hanami part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get glimpse of Kei's motherhood to other characters. And also his past escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst....there is an Alpha cameo here  
> So can you guess it?

“There is no way in the hell I would wear that.” Kei said sternly after seeing what his ex-roommate brought to him.

  
The ugliest shocking pink sweater with tacky brand logo on the chest.

  
Tooru pouted, “Why not this is beautiful? Right Hitoka-chan?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, Yachi-san even said the ugly rug from antique shop beautiful if you asked her, hell, she even said Hinata’s half baked cake beautiful. “You can tell him honestly, how horrendous his fashion sense, Yachi-san.” 

  
“Mm.” Instead of answering Yachi only looked down on her hand, and hummed absentmindedly. 

  
“Hitoka-chan?” 

  
Yachi blinked several time, “Yes, sorry? What did we talk about?” she laughed awkwardly, “I am sorry, I am kind of lost in my mind you know…recently I’ve been in office, then my boss is kind of strict and I even forget my own project, ha ha , even though I’ve been working on it for months I meant weeks….” 

  
Her sentences was incoherent and contradict each others, the awkwardness in her manner. Kei and Tooru looked at each other. Something weird. Well something happened on Yachi-san, and she tried to cover it.   
“Hitoka-chan, what happened?” Tooru asked.

  
Yachi laughed awkwardly again, she rubbed her head, “N-nothing happen.” She stuttered, she fanned her self, “A bit hot here right?” 

  
“Yachi-san, this is winter. You might want find some believable excuse.” Kei pointed out, he took off the wet cloth and grabbed the ugly sweater from Tooru’s hand. Yachi-san was far more important than this debacle about how ugly Tooru’s sense.

  
“You know you can tell us everything, Hitoka-chan.” Tooru coaxed her. 

  
Yachi stood up. She paced around the room, “Nothing, nothing wrong.” 

  
“Something wrong,” Kei pulled the sweater. Fuck, the sweater indeed ugly but it was warm and soft. As expected of expensive things. “You can say you don’t want to tell us, and we would back off.” 

  
Well, he actually didn’t like to meddle in his friend business. Nope. He was still the same Kei who minded his own business, but he also learnt to be you know…emotional thingy. Well, you know it.

  
“Hush you,” Tooru shushed him, “You can take your time Hitoka-chan. Satan and I would wait until you are ready.” 

  
“While The Vulture is feasting on his enemy corpse.” Kei rolled his eyes. 

  
Yachi snorted. Tooru pouted, “Vulture how dare you call me Vulture. I am a peacock.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Peacock? That the only bird you can’t use to describe you and your size, and your predicament for this week.” 

  
Tooru caught on his joke, then he laughed too, “Oh my god. Take your mind out of gutter, you dirty mama.” 

  
Finally Yachi-san laughed too, “God, you guys never change.” 

  
“Yachi-san just because we have kids doesn’t mean we changed into different people.” Kei said. He had bit hunch about Yachi predicament. Kei often joked about pregnancy scare, but he and Yachi had only in one pregnancy scare together. (Well, Kei had pregnancy scare with Tooru once too, and he had Hiro as the result.) 

  
Let just say, Yachi felt relieve was understatement. She felt ecstatic. She almost jumped out with happiness. Her smile suddenly hot brighter than Hinata Shouyo, and in Kei’s book that meant they became too happy.

  
Yachi nodded, “Well yes.” She said, she started to wring her finger. 

  
Kei hated suspense. Honestly, he was doctor, doctor who tackled problem directly. The senior doctor said he needed more delicacy but Yachi-san wasn’t his patient. “Yachi-san, when is your last period?” 

  
Yachi winced, her face became paler, and her fingers started to tremble, “two months ago” Yachi whispered. “I…I thought it is because of the new project, this is my first time to be chief. This is my big project. But I’ve never this late.” 

  
Well, yes, the last pregnancy scare Yachi had because of the condom torn. After that Yachi and Yamaguchi decided to invest on birth control pill. But just like Condom and pill failed Kei, there were possibility it would fail Yachi too.

  
“Have you taken a test?” Tooru asked carefully.

  
Yachi shook her head, “I am afraid for the result. What if it’s positive?” Yachi was panicked, “It’s not in our five years plan, we have a very meager saving, we are trying to earn enough money to rent a bigger

apartment that close to our workplace and it’s so expensive. This is my first big project and Tadashi also has career to consider…” 

  
“Hitoka-chan, calm down, breath slowly.” Tooru hugged her, and put Yachi-san’s head to his scent gland, and patted her head. “Breath slowly, Hitoka-chan. Slowly. In and out.” 

  
Yachi followed Oikawa’s instruction. In and out slowly.

  
Once Yachi had significantly calming down, Kei suggested carefully, “Yachi-san, No need to panic for something that hasn’t proven. First, we need to do the test first before we think about next steps.” 

  
Yachi nodded. “You are right, I….” She inhaled deeply, “I just don’t want to do the test alone.” 

  
“Oh Hitoka-chan, don’t worry, honey.” Oikawa hugged her even tighter, “We are going to accompany you till the end, right Kei?” 

  
Kei nodded. Well, yes. He had been through worst, and he definitely would stay with Yachi. “Okay. Now, we need to buy test.” 

  
“Now?” Tooru asked.

  
Kei raised his brow, “If you keep postponing might as well go to Obstetrician.” 

  
“No. No.” Yachi-san refused. “Now is good. Let’s do this before I lost my gut.” 

  
Tooru nodded, “I can’t drive.” He raised his hand, “Iwa-chan doesn’t let me drive so I don’t have driving license.” 

  
“I don’t know Iwaizumi-san is so overprotective.” 

  
“For the safety of people in the street. His mate is maniac who think Mario Kart is real live driving.” Kei rolled his eyes. “I’ll drive.” 

  
“Now, the problem is how we get out?” Tooru asked again, “Let me tell you, the triplet even followed me to bathroom sometimes, and as much as I love my sons, they can’t keep secret.” 

  
Kei admitted his son too a bit blabbermouth. Smart but blabbermouth. Also, Kei didn’t want to imagine the barrage of questions. Nope , no. 

  
“I can distract them?” Yachi suggested.

  
“Not advisable.” Tooru who said that. He tapped his finger on his chin, “How about we sneak out from the back door?” 

  
Kei really thought Tooru just really wanted to do some mission impossible action. Why sneak on the back door? “Why not climbing the wall while at it?” Kei asked him back. “Just ask Iwaizumi-san to distract the triplet or whatsoever.” 

  
“Fine, you spoilsport.” Tooru pouted.

  
Then before they went out, Yachi-san caught their hand, “And can we…I mean can we keep this a secret first? I don’t want anyone to know.” She pleaded and then added slowly, “Especially Tadashi.” 

  
She looked up at Kei, then quickly added, “I don’t mean to hide it from her, but you know, just until we make sure. Why make him worry? I want to be s-sure, because there would be lot of things to process…and then….” 

  
“Yachi-san, I know.” Kei assured her. He patted her shoulder awkwardly. “No need to explain.” 

  
“Okay. Okay, thank you…” Yachi-san shoulder shagged down. She was so relieved. 

  
So Kei and Tooru really had to sneak out from house, because when you became mama, children would want to follow you everywhere. But no matter how careful you were, children were full of surprise. It started with Hiro, “Why mama and Aunt Tooru wear coat?” his voice echoed in corridor. 

  
He squinted his eyes and then looked at Tooru, “Where you want to go, Mama? Aunt Tooru?” he demanded 

  
“Sst!” Tooru shushed Hiro. “Hiro-chan. Mama and Aunt Tooru needs to buy some stuff in supermarket. Can Hiro-chan distract the triplet?” 

  
“What stuff?” Hiro asked again. 

  
Kei lifted Hiro from ground, “It’s adult stuff, but this is secret.” He knew he had to bribe Hiro, “Hiro-chan, if Hiro distracts The triplet and play with them, Mama would let you eat two slices cake tomorrow.” 

  
“four slices?” Hiro knew when he was at advantageous position. Of course the boy would bargain higher. He would push to limit.

  
“Two slices and one pudding.” There would be no way in hell Kei let him eat 4 slices. Kei kissed his cheeks, “And lot of kisses.” He blew raspberry on stomach. 

  
Hiro giggled, “Okay.” He giggled again, and then hugged Kei, “Can Hiro know the secret later?” 

  
Kei nodded, “Later, not today, okay?” 

  
Hiro considered. “Okay.” Then he wiggled down.

  
As soon as Hiro went away, Kei and Tooru dashed like a mad man, because Hiro was less formidable enemy. Hiro might be smart, but hell, he was easier to appease than the triplet. The triplet…well, let’s just say even they were persistent.

  
According to Tooru, once upon a time the triplet tried to following him to toilet because they wanted to accompany mommy pooping. So mommy wouldn’t be lonely.

  
***

  
Tooru didn’t think to have more children. Hajime and He had already talked about it. Because they had three children, they really really realized how hard to raise three kids.

  
When the triplet were baby, god, Tooru spent his whole days to wipe butts not his own butt. The milk, god, they spent more than 1 big can of formula everyday. Tooru didn’t know you would pay that much just for milk and diaper.

  
Hajime and He were lucky because they at least didn’t have to worry about money. But raising 3 kids even with his parents’, in-laws’ and siblings’ help were still an overwhelming experience. Sometimes Tooru even cried in bathroom because the babies wouldn’t stop crying.

  
Having kid wasn’t a joke. You needed to work hard and made adjustments and sacrifice. Just love wasn’t enough. Trust Tooru. God, Tooru wasn’t lacking of love and affection. Hajime even took time off but they were still exhausted, they still fought.

  
Tooru understood Hitoka-chan anxiety. God, it would be huge burden for them. 

  
“God, they should make just a contraceptive without side effect and zero percent of pregnancy.” Tooru commented. 

  
“That’s what we call abstinence, Tooru. The word that you experienced this week.” 

  
Tooru had urge to hit Kei’s head, so he did. “Don’t remind me!” Tooru pouted, “How dare you laugh on my misery.” God, that was a downside from having kids. Alone time, sex. Tooru missed to have sex without worrying someone would walk on them.

  
“Oi!” Kei rubbed his head. “I just want to offer to babysit your sons for a night or two, but you did this.” 

  
Tooru gasped, he hugged Kei, “Oh my god Kei-chan. Please. Please. I will babysit Hiro in return for your heat.” Tooru wasn’t above begging. “You are my only hope. No one, no one could handle the triplet better than you!” 

  
“You meant I am the only person who the triplet can’t traumatize.” Kei said flatly.

  
“Yes.” Of course, Makki and Mattsun had been traumatized badly by the triplet. It was saying a lot.

Mattsun was the owner of funeral company, you couldn’t find job scarier than that. And he , he even said he would rather take selfie with 3 days old corpse than babysit the triplet alone.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, but then he shoved Tooru head down, then ducked under the huge shelve. His eyes kept watching some movement. “What the heck?” Tooru could read the situation okay? So he didn’t yell the question, he semi-whispered.

  
Kei ignore him, walking slowly, pulling Tooru too. Who the hell able to make the Almighty Kuroo Kei ducked like criminal who ran away from jail. The last Time, Kei played game cat and mouse was with Tetsurou.

  
Tooru followed Kei’s eyes, and found a blonde alpha with undercut. “Who the hell is that?” Tooru asked.  
Kei waited until the Alpha got out from the store, before straightening up his body. “The Alpha who shall never be named.” He said.

  
“Voldermort?” 

  
“No worse than that,” Kei pushed his glasses up. “He was the roommate before you,” 

  
“Wow, You were rooming with an Alpha.” Tooru couldn’t believe it. Perhaps, he was thirsty hoe so he needed to ask, “With Benefit?” 

  
Kei put down 4 pregnancy test kits into their basket, Kei had always been tightlipped over his past escapade. God, The only partner of Kei that Tooru knew was Tetsurou. And Tooru had known Kei for 7 years. 

  
Kei’s mouth was locked tightly than bank safe. 

  
Kei sighed, “With benefit, the benefit wasn’t even that great. He paid rent late, that’s why anyone after him, even a sex maniac who has no decency was a better roommate.” 

  
“Damn you! So you just after my money instead of my sparkling personality.” Tooru clutched his chest. 

  
“Tooru, take this as offense, your money was the best thing of your personality.” 

  
“Y-You.” Tooru sputtered , “How dare you!” Tooru hated that Kei always had the last words. Damn, Kei insult became so creative and even escalating because of he cussed less.

  
Kei smirked, “Can I take it as my win?” 

  
“Fine!” Tooru folded his arms in front of his chest. He then took chocolate, threw it to their basket. Because hey, they needed camouflage. “So, why you hide like criminal when you looked at him? Definitely not because of the rent.” 

  
“Because like a normal alpha, he thought we need to bond after we had sex.” Kei flushed a bit, “And I said that I would rather sleep on the bed full of black mamba between two scorpion lair with Elephant stomp on my head than jeopardize my school and career by bonding with an alpha and have babies at my early twenty.” 

  
Tooru winced, “You have vivid imagination.” 

  
“It wasn’t my fault, he suggested that idea after we had sex twice. Twice. And he got ahead this whole idea even before I graduated from medical school” Kei emphasized. 

  
They paid their stuffs first before Tooru decided to ask next question, “And then you need to hide because?” 

  
“A year and half after that, I was bonded with Tetsurou remember?” 

  
“Ah. So you are kind of have self consciousness. Kei, it was like universe wanted to prove you wrong by making you pregnant at twenty and bonded at 21.” 

  
“Yes, it makes me looking like a wishy-washy bitch.” Kei opened the car door. Tooru followed him. “Thank god, we never meet again.” 

  
“But you met him today.” Tooru reminded him. 

  
“Not really, because he didn’t see me, and I would rather keep it that way.” 

  
“Just so you know, I think it won’t be that easy. Remember you have knack to meet people you want to avoid badly, take example of your beloved husband. It’s like destiny.” 

  
“Yes, and it would be calamity if I meet the Alpha who shall never be named with Tetsurou.” Kei pulled out the parking lot. Tooru was kind of jealous with Kei ability to drive. Why Hajime never let him drive? 

  
Tooru frowned, “Because he would be jealous? I think he knows you were no longer virgin when you guys had your one night stand. ” Tooru said softly. If you though Hajime was possessive, you had never met Tetsurou during his ‘relapse’. The last time, he was with Kei 24 hours, Kei couldn’t get out of his sight. 

  
“One thing about jealousy, but…” Kei visibly shuddered, “I am more afraid they would become best friend.” 

  
That perked Tooru up, “oho? I think I would like to meet the Alpha who shall never be named.” 

  
“Of course you would, you Drama Eater, you should get that tattooed on your forehead.” 

  
“Drama eater?” Tooru wheezed, “Did you just make reference of Death eater.” 

  
“Everything about him was Harry Potter reference.” 

  
“What is his name?” Tooru was curious. He wanted to know about this Alpha. “Say his name Kei, so you shall never be afraid of him again?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “No.” Kei was really a Japanese who could say no easily. No manner, no awkwardness, no guilt whatsoever. Just simple no.

  
“Oh come on.” Tooru coaxed him.

  
It was a futile attempt because once Kei locked his mouth, no words could coax him. Tooru was really really curious. He wanted to know, but Stingy Kei wouldn’t tell him. Damn it! Then they had arrived at home. 

  
Time to be Mommy again. Well, it didn’t take long before Tooru had to be mommy again because the triplet who hardly cried, sobbing in front of the main gate. “Mommy, you left us!” 

  
“You don’t bring us!” 

  
“We want to follow mommy!” Taiyou started to kick the ground. Ritsuka and Natsume followed the suit.

  
“You didn’t tell us!!!” 

  
Tooru crouched down, oh my god, he didn’t know that his sons would cry this badly. The triplet were always pretty okay when Tooru had to practice or had match somewhere, he never thought They would really cry like this. 

  
Tooru felt guilty. 

  
“Mommy is sorry.” Tooru kissed his children. “It’s kind of emergency.” He hugged them in his arms, Taiyou snuggled under his left neck, Ritsuka on his right neck and Natsume on his chest. They were still crying and refusing to let him go.

  
Tooru nodded to Kei, so he could go in to Yachi-san first. Kei agreed and got in with the shopping bag.

  
“Come on, let’s get in.” Hajime coaxed them. “Mommy can’t carry you all.” Hajime had never let Tooru carry all of the triplet at the same time again. Because Tooru old injuries acted up once in a while. The triplet weren’t that small anymore.

  
The triplet shook his head. “Mommy will leave us again.” Natsume said.

  
“No. No. “ Tooru assured them, “Mommy is sorry not to tell you guys. Can you forgive Mommy?” 

  
Three small heads nodded at the same time. “Come on, kiddos.” Hajime took them from Tooru, but they latched themselves even more. “Let’s get in. Mommy is cold. Let’s go.” Hajime coaxed them

  
Tooru kissed their head, and then finally the triplet agreed. They still surrounded Tooru but just holding his hands. Their faces had already dried from tears. Of course kids were easy to be distracted. 

  
“Woah, lizard!” Taiyou pointed out common house gecko on their wall.

  
Hajime grimaced, “No, no.” He said promptly.

  
“Why no?” The triplet’s smile turned a bit devious. 

  
“Guys, remember no lizard when Uncle Makki comes to our house.” Tooru had to be firm.

  
The triplet pouted of course they didn’t give up. Ritsuka picked leaves from the ground. Tooru got a bad feeling about this, because Natsume and Taiyou whispered to each other then dashing to their home first.

  
“Should we stop them?” Tooru asked.

  
Hajime looped his arms on Tooru’s waist, “No. Let’s not.” Hajime then kissed him, “So, do you want to tell me, where the hell you go?” 

  
“Later, okay.” Tooru tilted his neck to give Hajime better access for his scent gland. Hajime sucked the scent gland and Tooru had to hold back a moan, “Fuck. I miss this.” 

  
“Me too,” Hajime’s hand slipped into Tooru’s coat , skirting under his lower waist. “Can we ditch them somewhere?” 

  
“Are you being naughty, Iwa-chan?” 

  
“What if I am?” Hajime whispered on Tooru’s ear. Tooru felt his hot breath behind his ear down to his neck. “I miss you.” His hot hand touched Tooru’s skin directly.

  
“Me too.” Tooru hooked his arms behind Hajime’s neck. God, when they were younger, this type of foreplay would end up with quickies somewhere heck even in his car. “I miss you Iwa-chan.” 

  
But of course, they should wait longer this time, because they heard Makki screamed like banshee and the triplet laughed like manic. Hajime groaned and put his head on Tooru’s neck. “No rest for the wicked.” 

  
Tooru had to laugh, “Let’s save our friend from your sons.” 

  
***

  
Yachi Hitoka couldn’t enjoy anything. She couldn’t even enjoy the laughter that the triplet brought by pranking Hanamaki-san. The test in her pocket was heavy, she knew she should just do the test right now

  
Honestly Hitoka didn’t know what to think about the possibilities of baby. She loved children, she loved Hiro-chan, and even the triplet with their prank. But having one of her own wasn’t the best at this moment.

  
Tadashi just got promotion, and he invested a lot of time there. He worked more than hard to achieve that. Hitoka had her first project ever, finally she got turn to be head of project instead of lackey. Getting pregnant was a disaster now.

  
Hitoka’s senpai even got a maternity harassment from male coworker. It was so bad, until she decided to be stay at home Mom. Hitoka couldn’t do that. Stay at home meant they had to scrimp even more.

  
They started to pay deposit for bigger apartment Hitoka losing a job would take toll in Tadashi well being. Yes, they could have benefit from government but how about Hitoka career? She couldn’t just let it go after climbing the cooperate ladder for whole time.

  
How about the money to raise a kid? They needed lot of money, the help from government wasn’t enough. Milk, diaper? Education fund. Then her mother, her mother definitely disapproved of being reckless like this. Her mother had always taught her to think what was most important and let no other distract her.

  
She couldn’t and wouldn’t have the baby now. The thought of abort the baby crossed her mind, but it didn’t sit well on her too. She understood why Tsukishima she meant Kei didn’t do that before.

  
She couldn’t imagine if Kei aborted Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan wouldn’t be here now. Could she do that? 

  
“Yachi-san.” Kei patted her shoulder, “Let’s just do the test.” He said. 

  
Hitoka knew her imagination tended to be so active, she even admitted she had bit paranoia. But it was all reasonable okay? There were lot of things to consider before having the baby. What should she do if she got positive? What would Tadashi say?

  
“I can’t see it.” Hitoka curled herself on the bathroom floor. Kei sat on the bathroom sinks with two of the test. 

  
They needed four minutes to check the result. It was the longest four minutes in Hitoka’s life. “Kei, how did you manage?” she asked.

  
Kei sighed, “You know I don’t manage well, Yachi-san. If not because of you guys I probably…” he shrugged.

  
“Do you think Tadashi would accept this?” Yachi asked him. 

  
Kei crouched down in front of her, “He would.” Kei said, “Yachi-san, Yamaguchi is one of the best person out there. Hell, I don’t even deserve him. Do you think he will leave you because of this? No. He won’t.” Kei assured her. “He would stand by you for whatever decision you made.” 

  
Hitoka nodded, she hid her face between her knees when she felt dampness in her pants, trailed down from her vagina. Her period, right? Or she had lost her baby? How could she lost her baby even before she had chance to hug them? What kind of mother she was? Then Tadashi would leave her? Tadashi would realize and he would leave her for better girl.

  
“Yachi-san breath!” 

  
“Kei.” She grasped Kei’s arms, “I am bleeding.” 

  
Kei quickly checked on the test, then he asked seriously, “Yachi-san, have you by any chance changed your birth control pill recently?” 

  
Then it dawned to Hitoka. She felt her face became hot and shame raised from her neck. It slipped from her mind that she changed her pills because of she had consumed another medication to manage her flu symptoms months ago. “Yes.” 

  
“Congratulation, two beautiful negative tests.” 

  
Hitoka felt the huge burden was no longer on her shoulder and then laughter bubbled up from her stomach, and jumped out from her throat. God damn it! “Oh my god.” 

  
Kei squatted down in front of her again, “Yachi-san, as a doctor I suggested you to consult to your gynecologist again. Just to make sure.” 

  
Yachi nodded, but she still laughed, god. She was so stupid, her paranoia got better on her again. How could she? She forgot really forgot about the medication and her flu several weeks ago. 

  
“Okay,” Now she had another problem. “Kei-chan. Now we have another problem.” 

  
Kei seemed to realize what she needed, he jerked his head, “It’s package of being good boyfriend, and I am not going to take that role. So, I am going to find Yamaguchi.” He said. But before he got out from bathroom, “Err, just advice, try to talk about baby stuff with him starting from now. You know…” He rubbed his neck in awkward manner, “Just in case.” 

  
Hitoka-chan nodded, “Yes.” Then she added, “Well never in my life I thought I would receive relationship advice from Tsukishima Kei.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Yeah, surprise! Life is a bitch. Now I became the motherly type, damn it, I even have maternal instinct toward screaming infant and the spawns of Tooru.” 

  
“But you love them.”

  
“That surprise me more than anyone else.” Kei shrugged, “I am going to call Yamaguchi.” He still seemed uncomfortable to talk about emotion. “Yachi-san, I think you would be good mother.” 

  
Hitoka was stunted, well, baby was never on her five years list. Her mother also well too busy to be mother and a bit negligence. She was so busy with job, sometimes Hitoka would feel lonely. She probably didn’t know how to raise baby well. But seeing, Kei with Hiro, Kei the omega who even ran away when hearing baby, handled children. 

  
Hitoka got feeling when the time came, she might able to learn raising her own child well.  
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So blonde with undercut alpha who is it?   
> Let me know if you like the chapters or not.
> 
> So anyway, I started to work again. So, yeah, let's just say i would be swamped with work. But I'll try my hardest to update regularly and your support had always been meant alot for this old me.
> 
> P.s next chapter may delve into Kei second pregnancy and the alpha who shall never be named.


	12. Alpha and Omega who shall never be named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei developed sense not to sought enemy and Terushima Yuuji got a mild satisfaction of proving the one who never wrong, well, wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shock that people can guess the undercut Alpha, and yes, after long contemplating i chose Terushima Yuuji.   
> I hope you like this chapter.

**_Time line : Hiroyuki was 7 to 8 years old, Kei fifth month of pregnancy._ **

  
For the first time in forever, Kei regretted that he laughed when Tooru dramatized about his huge belly at 5 month pregnancy. Karma is cruel bitch. Apparently, his second baby decided to grow on the bigger side.

  
Hence, Kei had to wear freaking maternity clothes. Damn it, he missed the day when he could wear baggie hoodie and called it a day. Doctor couldn’t wear unprofessional cloth and Kei wasn’t going to give ammunition for the gossip that circulated in hospital. 

  
Ever since a nurse caught him on Tetsurou laps during Hiro-chan emergency room visit, Kei got new nicknames, The firefly who ride coattails, Kuroo-sensei who charmed rich husband, and Psst Kuroo Sensei actually trapped rich guy to marry him.

  
They conveniently forgot about ‘Hey new Omega doctor was Todai graduate’ , or ‘The Ice-duchess actually aced his medical exam license’ or ‘The Grand Queen of Salty country was the head department favorite.’ Or ‘Kuroo Sensei from Bitterland is actually smart and calm yeah just with head bigger than his ego’ 

  
Kei got several nickname after he worked at Hospital, but after his pregnancy the nicknames were severe enough. From Gold digger until seducer. Suddenly he became slut who slept with his husband. 

  
“You should just go home.” His Senpai leaned on the table counter. “You are pregnant right?” his eyes leeched down Kei’s stomach.

  
“Yes, Senpai, but I am far from invalid.” He had to smile. Because he was still at work

  
Wait until Kei pulled him down from the pedestal. Izaka Nobuyuki. Just because he was born one years early than Kei, then he felt mightier than Kei. (Kei wouldn’t forget how Izaka put him in the charge of human feces for long time during his residency.) 

  
“You should give us opportunity too.” Izaka-senpai said. “You can just retire, raised your kids at home, and let your Senpai gets his chance finally.” 

  
Kei smiled back at his senpai, “I am sorry that you find my brain and work ethic constitution are insulting.” Actually Kei wanted to added lot of thing about seniority and incompetency however, he shouldn’t ‘sought’ enemy here and there.

  
Well, he might have done a good job to make Izaka Senpai having hostility toward him. It wasn’t Kei’s fault that Izaka incompetency cost him to be scolded by Arai-sensei. The iron lady would chew you alive if you made mistake.

  
Kei was under her tutelage, and Kei had lost count on how many times The Iron lady chewed him alive. But god, that woman was Kei’s hero. She was calm, patient and meticulous. Tad bit perfectionist and cold. (Kei loved it when she didn’t really care about your personal matter just a pure professionalism) 

  
“You just bested Izaka sensei again, Kuroo sensei?” Kei glanced the nurse Yamaka Mika, who soon to be Daishou Mika. Let’s just say she adopted Kei after found out that his fiancée old rival had husband, and the unfortunate soul was Kei.

  
Kei snorted, “It’s easy to bested people who don’t think before they speak.” 

  
“Oh come on, it’s always been my greatest pleasure to see you argue with anyone else.” Mika squealed, “You are so adorably cute, Kei-sensei.” 

  
“You have some questionable taste, do you?” the hell, only two people called Kei adorably cute, one was his blind husband and the second was this crazy excuse called nurse. 

  
Mika puffed her cheeks, “So rude. My taste is perfect. And you are so cute like a cupcake.” She squeezed Kei’s arm. Ah, did Kei mention that Mika also bit touchy? She loved touching Kei. Not in sexual manner, but more like, oh my god, you are cute so I want to squeezed you alive.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “We might live in different world.” He said. God, even his husband had never called him like a cupcake. “I think you should start living in reality not fantasy.” 

  
“I am living in reality.” Mika denied.

  
“You should visit our Psychologist, it’s free for hospital staff.” Kei suggested. “Or more special ward.” 

  
Kei knew Mika-san wanted to argue with him, but they had arrived to meet his patient. As soon as Kei entered the room, he wanted to retch, why? Because of the cigs smell. Ah, this was going to be long conversation. 

  
Kei forced himself to smile, “It’s bit stink here, right?” Kei asked them.

  
The pair of Alpha male and Omega male flinched, “Ah yes.” 

  
Kei felt the impending headache, as he checked the chart from the male omega. Now, how to address this issue without saying two pair of smoker idiots were irresponsible first grade nitwit who gave their child hardship even before they became parents.

  
***

  
After a long shift and two male omega who yelled at him during labor, (afterwards they apologized and gave him a tearful gratitude), Kei finally could go home. The last person he wanted to see was the crazy nurse, Yamaka Mika.

  
“Kei-sensei, wait up!!” Kei pressed the elevator ‘close’ button religiously but of course Mika was faster than the elevator door.

  
Kei retracted his finger, then pretended to see anywhere but to Mika.

  
Mika pouted, “Kei-sensei, you pushed the close button, didn’t you?” she accused him. 

  
“Yes.” Kei admitted, “Unfortunately without result.” 

  
“So mean, don’t you know you should hold the elevator if someone said wait?” 

  
“I know.” Kei agreed, but then added flippantly, “But someone could use stairs for exercising.” 

  
Mika eyes bulged, “Do you think I am fat?” 

  
Kei felt vein popped on his forehead, “How the hell you just conclude you need to use some exercise and weigh gain?” he asked.

  
“Well, don’t you know that if someone told you , you need some exercise it means, hey I noticed you gain some weigh and looked very fat but I need to put it a nice way, so you won’t feel offended.” Mika explained.

  
“That’s a roundabout way to say someone fat.” Kei rolled his eyes, “How about to be a little simple minded, so when someone said you need to exercise that means you need to move your ass to sweat in order to prevent unwanted diseases.” 

  
“That’s so naïve, Sensei. The world of women is complex.” Mika told him, “And world of Omega too, aren’t you become self-conscious when you…” she waved her hand awkwardly, “Pregnant.” 

  
“I know I looked a lot like Beluga Whale.” Kei never really dwelled too much in his pregnancy body. He held his stomach. 

  
“Isn’t this your first pregnancy? You know, most people feel conscious in their first pregnancy, the change of your body and the weigh gain.” Mika shuddered. She even hugged her own body.

  
At the same time when Kei was responding to Mika’s question the elevator dinged , and Kasei-sensei entered the elevator, “Isn’t this the Spouse of Kuroo’s heir who ride his husband coattail?” 

  
Kei forced himself to smile, “Yes that is me. How is Hanazawa-san, Kasei-sensei?” 

  
Mika covered her mouth to hold her snort, Every senior staffs (Kei was exception because Arai-sensei vented to him after Kasei-sensei made sexist remark against her) in hospital knew Kasei-sensei had an affair with Hanazawa-san, the head nurse of the same department as him. Kasei-sensei face turned grim.

“I am just kidding, Kuroo-sensei.” 

  
“Of course Sensei, and I was just asking for my coworker wellbeing.” Kei nodded politely. “How are you, Kasei-sensei?” 

  
Thank god as an adult and doctor you couldn’t smack people because they poked on your sensitive point. “I am fine, thank you.” Kasei-sensei answered curtly, then looked at Kei’s stomach, “Must be hard to be effective and efficient when you are pregnant, Kei-sensei. It’s okay to take it easy and stay at home with your children.” 

  
“It’s nice to spend time with my children Kasei-sensei.” Kei hummed, “Well, but of course sometimes spending time with children is stressing us out, so we find adult companion right?” 

  
Mika snorted again, this time she didn’t hold it. “Adult companion.” She wheezed under her breath.

  
Kasei-sensei stiffened, “We are happy not to have you in Pediatric department, Kuroo-sensei.” He put the folder on the crook of his neck. 

  
Kei nodded, “I am happy that you are happy too, Kasei-sensei.” 

  
As soon as Kasei-sensei got out from elevator, Mika laughed, “Oh my god, you are amazing.” She leaned toward Kei and hugged his arms.

  
“That’s why you need to close the elevator door when someone told you to wait.” Kei tried to push this woman away, but Mika was so insistent. She was like tone down version of Tooru. 

  
“You are so cute,” She squealed again. Ah, tone down and blind version of Iwaizumi Tooru. Ah, Kei needed to arrive at basement soon. He couldn’t deal with these people again. He was fucking tired, and he needed to go to supermarket too. 

  
“Mika!!!” Ah here come another annoying and pain in the ass person. Daishou Suguru, “What are you doing?” he demanded. “Why are you hugging Kuroo’s mate?” 

  
Mika pouted, “Why not? He is cute.” 

  
“I agree.” His mate, Tetsurou of course, needed to appear now. “What are you doing here, you snake bastard?” 

  
“Ha? Is this your hospital, Goody two shoes cat? It’s my right to be wherever I want.” Daishou retorted.

  
Kei sighed, “Where is Hiro-chan?” he asked his husband, and walked toward Tetsurou, the only way to stop this stupid argument was taking Tetsurou home. 

  
“With Okaasan and Tousan.” Tetsurou took the bag from Kei’s hand. Then he pecked Kei’s cheek. 

  
Daishou gasped dramatically, “My eyes are burning.” 

  
Kei even though he found Mika annoying but at least, she knew her mate good enough to start dragging him away from them to their car (and their mates still hurled insults to each other, very mature.)

  
With difficulties, Kei dragged Tetsurou away too. Fortunately after Daisho was no longer at their sight, Tetsurou became mature. Tetsurou pecked Kei’s lips, “Long day at work?”

  
“PDA.” Kei avoided the kiss again. The CCTV was still active, and this was why the gossip wouldn’t quell. 

  
“So cruel, Mama.” Tetsurou looped his arms to Kei’s waist, then rubbed Kei’s stomach, “Hey baby.” 

  
His baby of course fluttered when hearing his Papa’s voice, it was a subtle movement but enough for Kei to feel it. Kei inhaled Tetsurou’s fresh pine scent, over the years, Kei had associated the scent with home scent and safety. Somehow, with Tetsurou wasn’t suffocating anymore but it felt safe.

  
Kei often questioned himself whether he had became dependent on Tetsurou too much. Did he compromise too much? Because he let Tetsurou in too much. Well, it wasn’t like Tetsurou trying to incapacitate Kei too.

  
“Kei, are you tired?” Tetsurou asked him. “I can do the grocery by myself.” 

  
Kei shook his head, “If I left you alone, you are going to buy more toys for Hiro-chan.” That eas something that Kei tried to discourage. Toys, god, they even had a room full of toys. Much to Kei pain, Hiro-chan was a hoarder. He didn’t want to throw or donate the old toys. (“Hiro still wanted to play with it Mama.” Yeah, two years and he still hadn’t play with it again) 

  
Tetsurou pouted, “So rude. I am preparing for our second baby too.” He rubbed Kei’s stomach again.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Like hell.” He followed Tetsurou’s to his car while letting his husband rubbed his stomach. 

  
Kei should’ve known better than to let his guard down too soon. Just before he entered the car, Shinomura-sensei called him, “Kuroo-sensei, good job today.” 

  
“Yes, thank you.” 

  
Shinomura-sensei then rubbed his chin, “Tomorrow, we will do c-section on Kurosawa-san, I hope for your best performance Kuroo-sensei.” His eyes flashed to his stomach, “I believe Your pregnancy wouldn’t decrease your competency, right?” 

  
“Of course, sir.” 

  
Shinomura-sensei nodded then he went away.

  
“Is that your superior?” Tetsurou shuddered when they got into the car, “He is like so cold and unfriendly like the triplet cold dead frog” 

  
“And competent. Have some respect, he is one of the best obstetrician in Japan. ” Arai-sensei and Shinomura-sensei were the best obstetrician in their hospital but they were also known as someone who could chew the residents and spat them out. Residents or not, you were doctor in their eyes. 

  
“Ah, you like him, don’t you?” Tetsurou teased.

  
“I don’t.” Kei denied.

  
“There you go become Tsundere again.” 

  
“Just drive!” 

  
***

  
Tetsurou loved shopping with Kei. Well, generally he loved doing activity with Kei and without Hiro was the bonus. Well, he loved Hiro but somehow, it was relaxing to go shopping without a little voice who ask what was that Papa? Why Papa? Why we should eat vegetable, Papa? What is genetic mutation, Mama? 

  
Or even worse, Why Papa could hold mama’s hand? Why mama and Papa couldn’t carry Hiro again? Well, Tetsurou admitted, it was half their fault, that Hiro loved to be carried everywhere but Kei and Tetsurou had tried their hardest to make Hiro bit more independent. 

  
“Holy shit.” Kei cursed under his breath, the pulled Tetsurou down. For someone who carried another person inside his stomach, Kei was nimble and fast on his feet. He even helped Tetsurou to duck. (More likely shoving him down)

  
“Kei-sama, why are we hiding like fugitive?” he asked.

  
“Shush,” Kei shushed him, but Tetsurou knew Kei was looking for someone. Well, during his preheat, or pregnancy period, Kei had acute smelling sense, so probably he smelt someone he would rather to avoid, deciding to hide as solution.

  
“Ah, Tsukishima!” An Alpha with undercut appeared from their back.

  
Kei shut his eyes, “Hide from the devil and he shall fucking find you.” Kei muttered under his breath.   
Tetsurou admitted it was funny but he didn’t expect the undercut Alpha also laughed , “You haven’t changed do you?” the Alpha said, “I thought I smell strawberry scent somewhere, and then I decided to investigate, and amazing I found you!” 

  
Kei clenched and unclenched his fist, well, the sign he felt irritation. “Yeah, and what do you want noble prize?” 

  
The alpha laughed, “Of course not, long time no see.” Then his eyes bulged, “Are you pregnant?” 

  
That was the time when Husband in shining armor appeared, “Yes, he is. I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Kei’s husband.” 

  
“Husband?” The Alpha looked so amaze with the term. “I am Terushima Yuuji. Kei ex roommate.” 

  
“Oh, I thought Kei was rooming with Tooru only.” 

  
Terushima grinned, “I am the one who he kicked out.” He said easily. 

  
“For good reason.” Kei said.

  
“And bad reason.” Terushima shrugged. Tetsurou liked this one, because well, somehow, he had good humor. “Wow, didn’t you need to admit it that I was right or y’er wrong.” Terushima taunted Kei. He then shook Tetsurou’s hand, “You know, he said he’d rather get stomp by elephant than married, bonded and having children.” 

  
Kei face palmed, “Let’s not talk about it.” 

  
“Why not?” Terushima asked, “Congratulation man,” he patted Tetsurou shoulder. 

  
Tetsurou had gut feeling Terushima was more than Kei ex roommate, perhaps ex boyfriend too but seeing him genuinely happy for him and god, the humor, Tetsurou liked him. “Thank you.” 

  
“Man, I thought I’ll find you in some nursing home being old and miserable.” He said to Kei.

  
“Don’t worry man, I wouldn’t let him do that to himself.” 

  
“Of course, you won’t.” Terushima said, then he grinned, “Man, should we commemorate today?” 

  
“Or Kei and I wedding anniversary.” Tetsurou couldn’t help to add.

  
“Man would you invite me sometimes on your 10 anniversary or so, so I can give my ex roommate speech. Because I didn’t come to your wedding.” Terushima asked him.

  
Tetsurou perked up, right, Tetsurou and Kei had a wedding. Small ceremony after three years they got married due to Kaasan insistent. They celebrated most of their anniversary privately, so it might good idea to celebrate their 10th years with…

  
“The only speech you would give is eulogy at your own funeral.” Kei hissed.

  
“That’s bad idea.” Tetsurou said to Terushima, Terushima agreed in blink of eyes. Even in his pregnant state, Kei was still terrifying

  
Terushima waved his hand, “Well anyway, I just want to say hi.” He said, “And Tsukishima, ah Kuroo Kei, I am happy for you.” Tetsurou could feel his sincerity. 

  
Then he shrugged “Well, at least you won’t fulfill your own prophecy by dying alone and have to play your own recorded eulogy at your funeral.” Tetsurou snorted. He was sure Kei said that to Terushima. 

  
The sentences was very Kei. Kei even blushed and hid his face.

  
Terushima grinned, “Good luck Man.” He offered the fist bump to Tetsurou 

  
“Thank you man.” Tetsurou accepted the fist bump, waving to Terushima as he went away. He grimaced as he saw Kei’s almost pouting expression.

  
God, he was so cute.

  
“Is my existences deny your hypothesis that love doesn’t exist, snookum?” he looped his hand on Kei’s waist, pulling him closer and kissed his scent gland. Strawberry and cream, the scent that gradually became Tetsurou’s favorite scent.

  
Kei elbowed his rib, “I am going to let Hiro sleeps with us if you keep talking.” He pushed his glasses up, then walking away.

  
Tetsurou pushed their trolley, “Oh come on. Snookum. My honey, admit it, my existences makes you believe in love.” Tetsurou loved teasing Kei, to see the blush adorned his face. “Come on, say it, say Tetsurou-san, thank you for making Kei-chan believe in love.” 

  
Kei gritted his teeth, “Tetsurou-san, you may need cold shower in foreseeable future if you don’t stop the stupid charade at this moment.” 

  
“Oh, impossible.” Tetsurou wasn’t really worry. Sex was never great problem for them, even when Kei got angry Kei never really withhold sex. Moreover, he wasn’t some hormonal teenager again. If anything, Kei had always been initiating sex since four months ago. 

  
Pregnancy hormone was the best. 

  
“Yes, it’s possible. Do I need to remain Tetsurou-san about the amazing invention name Sex Toy?” 

  
“Can I watch? I think I’d love to see Kei-chan demonstrate the toy manual.” 

  
Kei groaned, “God you are impossible pervert.” He covered his face. The tip of his ears became so red. Kei was pale, from his skin to his hair, so when he blushed, his blush would spread all over his body and it was so cute.

  
“I am your pervert.” He bit Kei’s ear. 

  
Kei elbowed his ribs again, then he rubbed his lower abdomen. Tetsurou stiffened up, “Why?” his hand cover Kei’s hand that rubbed his lower stomach. 

  
Kei shook his head, “Nothing. He just moved around.” Yes, their second baby was also boy, and according to the doctor, their second baby was on bigger side. “and decided to use my bladder as trampoline.”   
“Do you need to sit down?” He asked. 

  
Kei shook his head, he held Tetsurou’s shoulder, “Give me a minute.” 

  
Tetsurou helped him to rub the stomach, soothing the baby in his stomach. They decided to have C-section. Well, Tetsurou didn’t really care about the procedure, Kei was the doctor and Kei knew better about his medical history. 

  
Tetsurou just wanted his baby and Kei to be saved and sound. 

  
It was a long journey, Tetsurou thought they needed several heats to conceive, but life was suck, Kei stopped using inhibitor for a month, and one heat, just one heat, he got pregnant. 

  
In the past, Tetsurou would be the proud asshole, nothing made an Alpha prouder than impregnating his Omega in their first try. But Tetsurou was afraid for Kei. He couldn’t sleep, he lived in fear something would happen to Kei. 

  
He was sorry to his baby, but his priority had always been Kei. He half wanted to suggest Kei to let go the baby, but no, he couldn’t do that because Kei was so happy. Tetsurou’s dream plagued by nightmare of seeing Kei bleeding at his grandparents house. Apparently, his paranoia, fear and sleep deprivation drove him to madness.

  
He had bad temper, he got angry often, and the last straw when he almost yelled at Hiro because Hiro asked him question. Tetsurou had never yelled to Hiro-chan, he encouraged Hiro curiosity. (The only time he yelled to children when he found the triplet jumped from 5 meters diving board. It was scary and he almost had heart attack.)

  
He didn’t yell that time, but almost, his aggression had rose, and Hiro even whimpered a bit. That was the time Tetsurou decided all the therapy hadn’t work, he needed to go to Therapy again. 

  
The fear still loomed back in his mind, but now, he could control it. It didn’t consume him again. (The therapist used consume, burn and even haunt.) 

  
“Okay, let’s go.” Kei patted his arms. 

  
“Are you sure?” Probably his fear was so prominent on his face, so Kei squeezed his hand.

  
“Yeah, I am sure.” Kei, he really mellowed a lot, he didn’t snap on Tetsurou. He learnt to cater Tetsurou need to protect him. Well, not that often but enough to appease Tetsurou protective instinct. “Come on let’s finish the shopping.”

“Okay,” Tetsurou put his hand on Kei lower back, “So, wow you write Broccoli, Hiro-chan only want to eat dead broccoli.”

  
Kei elbowed him again, “Stop calling Cauliflower dead broccoli, that’s why Hiro-chan couldn’t remember vegetable names.” 

  
“Eh, it’s not my fault cauliflower is Broccoli wannabe with pale color.” 

  
***

  
“Yuuji.” 

  
Yuuji averted his gaze from Tsukishima and his husband to his girlfriend, “Isn’t that your ex?” she asked.  
Yuuji nodded, “Yeah, the omega who shall never be named.” He confirmed. 

  
Yuuji loved Harry Potter and Tsukishima also read Harry Potter. That was why the clicked in the first place, and well, they started of as roommate and escalated into friend with benefit thing. 

  
“You said he has commitment issues.” Hana commented, then she tilted her head, “Is he married?” 

  
“Yes.” Yuuji confirmed, then he slung his hand to Hana’s shoulder, “May be he found his perfect match.”   
“Well, perhaps.” Hana said tentatively. 

  
“Well, I have always known that someone who can make he commit must be someone special and strong enough or even stubborn enough to stay with Tsukishima. He is harder to crack than macadamia nut.” 

  
Yuuji shuddered remembering Tsukishima cold stare if you got to close, the burn from his words when you overstepped your boundaries with him. Yuuji admitted his younger self saw Tsukishima as challenge.

  
He wanted to be the one who conquer the Iceberg from Bitterslovakia. So he kept pushing after he became his friend with benefit. When Tsukishima kicked him out, well, Yuuji admit that his pride got hurt, and his heart just enraged because his pride got hurt.

  
He had never really love Tsukishima. He liked him (because of Harry Potter) but never loved him. 

  
“He must have found his Nagini. The life time companion.” Yuuji said. “But just so you know, proving Tsukishima Kei wrong is a special satisfaction.” 

  
Hana laughed, “Satisfaction what? That you actually argued and win?” 

  
“That even a perfectionist could be wrong sometimes. You should see him when he said he would rather sleep on black mamba lair than having commitment, he was so sure.” 

  
“So you want to taunt him?” Hana asked.

  
“Nah, nope. I don’t need to taunt him, he remember that’s why he hide like criminal when he saw me. So, let’s just say, I am quite proud of myself. I am proving him wrong.” Yuuji looked back to the couple, “But I am happy for him.” 

  
“Wah, you scare me.” Hana shuddered, “Seeing you this kind is bit…unusual.” 

  
“I might be an asshole but my hearts is in the right place!” 

  
“Wah, are you not ashamed to say that about yourself?” 

  
Yuuji argued with Hana again, but when he turned his head back he saw Kuroo rubbed Tsukishima stomach. Well, he was happy for him though. Really happy.

  
No one really deserve to die alone, even it was by his own will like Tsukishima.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about caulliflower is dead broccolli, actually from my own experience, one day my 4 years old nephew asked me why there is a white broccoli, so i told him because that one is dead.
> 
> Well, enough said, My nephew called caulliflower a dead broccolli until now (He is 6). I am the cool aunt. My brother called me the crazy one.
> 
> Do you like the chapter? Tell me what you think
> 
> Next chapter will be maddog aka Kyotani meets the triplet


	13. Mad dog vs The triplet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the almighty Kyoken fall down. And Shigeru was right to be childfree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro nii = Big brother Hiro
> 
> In case you don't speak mad dog language   
> The brain = Natsume  
> The face = Ritsuka  
> The Brute = Taiyou

Kyotani Kentaro didn’t have crush on Iwaizumi Hajime during high school. Period. Despite Yahaba, his mate insisted to say so. 

  
“You know, it’s okay right? Most of the team had crush on Iwaizumi senpai that time. Despite our genders and sexuality. Iwaizumi-san just so…”Yahaba sighed dreamily, “Dreamy.” 

  
Enough said Kentaro kicked him from their bed literally. Yahaba demanded, “What was that for?” 

  
Apparently Yahaba Shigeru was daft. No one should talk about another alpha in the bed after they made love. “You brute! I am in fragile condition here.” Fragile his ass. Shigeru might be an omega but he was strong enough to slam Kentaro to the wall even in high school.

  
Also, Shigeru wasn’t pregnant, he was only dramatic. Much to Kentaro dismay, his mate also inherited not only captain title from Oikawa-san (now Iwaizumi Tooru) but also his dramatic disposition.

  
Damn it. 

  
Back to the point Kyotani Kentaro didn’t have crush on Iwaizumi-san, he just admired him. And he felt great pity because he had to deal with Oikawa-san his whole life. So, when Shigeru decided they needed to visit them in Tokyo, Kentaro felt obligation to bring some Sendai specialty for Iwaizumi-san.

  
When they arrived in the front door of Iwaizumi’s Tokyo House, aka, castle aka wealthy residence near the suburban of Tokyo. Kyotani suddenly got bad feeling. Like the feeling when he met Oikawa-san for the first time. Something dangerous.

  
And he got the hunch it wasn’t only from Oikawa-san. He heard that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had children. Kentaro didn’t really remember how many but he remembered children, not child. Plural not singular.

  
“Kyoken-chan, Shigeru-chan!” Oikawa-san greeted them in the front gate. He was followed by 5 children.   
Kentaro felt a vile vibe from 3 of the children who he wished and prayed and begged to All deities above were not Iwaizumi-san children. He got the worst vibe from them.

  
So, before he got attacked from them, he chose to attack first, he asked the tallest kid, with dark hair, golden eyes, and small dimple, “Kid, are you Iwaizumi-san son?” 

  
The tallest kid snickered, “Uncle, you need glasses or you need to start facing reality instead of living in denial.” This kid wasn’t so cute at all. God, his mouth, how could his mouth like this.

  
His betrayer mate snorted, “Oh my god, kid I like you.” He patted his head.

  
The tallest kid smiled, his dimples became more prominent, Kentaro felt he had seen kid before. Even Kentaro had to admit it, this kid had something endearing about him. “Well, Hiro hasn’t decided to like you or not, because we haven’t know each other for long.” 

  
Kentaro now knew what made the kid so endearing, the way he addressed himself as third person, but trying to look mature.

  
Kentaro looked to the shy kids, behind one of the 3 kinda vile children, “Are you Iwaizumi-san kid?” 

  
“I-I am Akaashi Reito.” The kid was shy and he stuttered his words.

  
“Uncle why are you still denying reality?” Hiro, the tallest kid, demanded. 

  
Then one of the identical children pulled his jeans, “Uncle, we are Iwaizumi’s son.” 

  
“I am Natsume.” One kid said.

  
“I am Taiyou.” Said The kid who held the shy kid hand.

  
Then the kid who tugged his jeans smiled, “And I am Ritsuka.” 

  
“And We are Heroes!” 

  
Nope, nope. Kentaro felt they were not heroes, more likely Oikawa Tooru spawn. The minion of Oikawa Tooru. Had Kyotani not seen Oikawa Tooru being pregnant years ago, he would believe Oikawa Tooru just replicated his genes into new human.

  
“Kyotani, Yahaba,” Iwaizumi-san appeared. Well, at least Iwaizumi-san didn’t really change, he was an Alpha in his prime. “Have you met my sons?” he ruffled there mini Oikawa Toorus head. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
The vexing smartass tall kid then asked, “Are you not in denial again, Uncle?” 

  
Kyotani was better than immature person who argued with kid but this Hiro was really vexing, “Do you even know what is denial?” 

  
Hiro nodded, “Of course, the state where you are unable to accept reality.” 

  
“Hiro-nii is smart, you know uncle.” One of the mini Oikawa Tooru said.

  
Another nodded his head, “Even smarter than you, uncle.” 

  
“Uncle, why your hair cut is like tennis ball? Yosh starting from today your name is Tennis head uncle.”   
It was very uncreative name, but of course the kids found it funny because three Vile spawn snickered, then ran around Kentaro chanted Tennis Head! Tennis Head! Tennis Head!

  
“Kids!!!” Oikawa-san caught his kids by the back of their collar, “Mommy and Daddy needs to talk with Uncle Kyoken and Uncle Shigeru.” 

  
“Eh? But we want to play with The Tennis head uncle.” The Brute said. Kentaro knew how to different them a bit somehow. The Face, The brain and he looked again at the most dangerous, the brute. 

  
“Later, babies.” He kissed them, “Please play with Hiro-nii and Reito-kun first.” 

  
Kentaro knew that he should never ignore his gut instinct. But he couldn’t help when Iwaizumi-san played with the triplet, he thought his gut instinct might be wrong for a while. Because with Iwaizumi-san they were angel. Well, as much as evil minion could be. (They tackled Iwaizumi-san, they wrestled and even they jumped on him.)

  
Kentaro realized why Iwaizumi-san able to maintain his buffy and muscular body, he should work out to be able to face the minion with stamina of Hinata Shouyo under influence of 10 cans of Red bull.

  
So when Iwaizumi and Oikawa asked him to play with the triplet, he agreed. And he regretted the decision soon. 

  
It started with playing house, Hiro blessed the kid playing scrabble with Shigeru. The Face then said this, “Why can’t I be Papa?” 

  
“Because you are crybaby. Daddy is not crybaby.” The Brute said.

  
“Yeah, he is right, you should be the baby.” The Brain said, “I will be the niichan, Taiyou would be Daddy and Reito-kun is mommy and Tennis head uncle would be the noisy neighbor dog.” 

  
The Brain indeed the brain of evils. 

  
“Wait! Why am I the dog and it’s even the neighbor dog?” Kentaro had to question it.

  
The brain pouted, “because we don’t have people to play that.” 

  
“Why not Hiro?” he pointed Hiro.

  
“Eh, Hiro-nii is the big boss where Daddy work.” The Brute explained.

  
“He is not playing right? I want to be the boss.” 

  
“You can’t, Uncle, dog can’t be human,” The Face said.

  
“I am human!” these kids were too much. His mate, Shigeru only laughed from the sofa.

  
Then the quiet Reito finally talked, “I can be the puppy.”

  
“No. Reito-kun is mommy. You are human you can’t be the dog.” The Brute prevented Reito to be the dog.   
“But I am human too!” Kentaro couldn’t believe he was reduced to argue with children about the role in playing house.

  
The Brain pouted, “Eh, but Uncle, we waited for you all these time.”

  
The Face then clutched his chest dramatically, “To play the important role of noisy neighbor dogs.” 

  
“Dogs?” 

  
“Yes, uncle you can play three different role.” The Face confirmed. He raised his hand, “The 1st dog is the Pomeranian, the second one is German Shepherd, and the third one is…” He looked at The Brute and The Brain.

  
“Rabid dog.” The Brute stated.

  
Shigeru laughed even louder, he clutched his stomach and hit the floor. The betrayer felt so amused by the triplet. Shiegeru even had tears on the corner of his eyes due to laughing like manic. 

  
Kentaro felt his vein was popping, “Eish!” well, if the Triplet wanted to play then he would play, “Fine, then I am the rabid dog who chase naughty kids.” 

  
Kentaro didn’t know he just opened the hell gate. 

  
***

  
Yahaba Shigeru felt his mate just really opened the Hell Gate. How the hell he changed from Hunter become the one who being hunted by the triplet? “Werewolf!!!” 

  
Reito, the sweet boy sat on Shigeru laps. Perhaps because he was a baby, the boy smell so good, just like eucalyptus oil and baby powder and hint of ice. For someone so young, Reito had really distinguish scent.

  
Despite Shigeru non-motherly instinct, he had urge to protect this baby. Well, this kid. Akaaashi Reito who seemed so vulnerable and shy. 

  
Shigeru glance to Hiro-chan who busied himself with drawing a bridge, after he decided his ability wasn’t enough to play scrabble with Shigeru equally. Damn it, Shigeru had always had soft spot for precocious kid like Hiro.

  
Now, back to the triplet, he watched them with horror when they put the thick blankets on the floor and wove them into one big blanket and somehow they got a huge bug net, and jump rope. Shigeru had urge to call Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. Damn it, the couple just left 45 minutes ago to get food for them and the triplet had out of control.

  
“Taiyou!” Natsume, (actually Shigeru knew because he wore red onesies) “You need to lure the Werewolf!” 

  
Taiyou (the kid who wore blue onesies) saluted, “Yes sir.” 

  
“Ritsuka, get ready with our magic blanket.” Natsume told the drama king (The only kid that Shigeru really recognized because god, Ritsuka was young dramatic Oikawa Tooru. And by the way, he wore yellow onesies.)

  
Ritsuka clutched his chest, “Of course sir. Even I die, I won’t let the Werewolf free.” He then added, “He had eaten and kill our great comrade Hiro-nii.” 

  
As on Cue Hiro put down his crayon and slumped down, “Oh Hiro-nii is dead. Please avenge Hiro-nii, Soldiers.” Hiro really funny he called himself Hiro, but in front the triplet he called himself “I” and “Hiro-nii” alternately. 

  
“Of course Hiro-nii. We will not forget your sacrifice.” Taiyou swore.

  
“Okay.” Then Hiro started to color the bridge again. “And please protect Prince Reito from the Werewolf.” 

  
“Yes sir!” 

  
Ritsuka of course needed to dramatize a bit, “Hiro-nii, we won’t forget your sacrifice to protect, Prince Reito. We will follow you later.” He pretended to sob. 

  
“Hiro-nii!” Taiyou and Natsume followed the direction.

  
Shigeru had suspicion, Hiro played dead because he didn’t want to move. (His suspicion was proven true, when later the kids played cars, Taiyou chose to be fire truck, Natsume became police car, Ritsuka became Daddy’s car and even Reito became ambulance, but Hiro chose to be broken tractor that stuck in dumpster. Who the hell wanted to be broken tractor?) 

  
“Soldiers!” Natsume yelled again. “The werewolf is getting closer. Take your position!” 

  
The triplet yelled their fanfare once again! Then took action. Shigeru grimaced so hard as Ritsuka and Natsume dragged a white thin blanket (from their parents room) and Taiyou ran to lure Shigeru's mate.

  
Shigeru thought his mate was feral, athletic and bit uncontrollable, but who would expect The Mad Dog Kyotani Kentaro fell by Oikawa Tooru spawns. Taiyou ran forward with an item that suspiciously Kentaro’s belt, Kentaro followed from behind asking him to give his belt back. How the hell Taiyou got Kentaro belt?

  
Natsume who without Shigeru noticed had hid near doorway, he pounced on Kentaro from behind and pulled Kentaro’s pants down. While Kentaro busied himself with the pants, Ritsuka lunged to cover Kentaro’s head with thin blanket. 

  
Shigeru was bit grateful because the triplet put the thick blanket on soft floor to cushion Kentaro’s fall. (Well, they were good kids) after that Taiyou sat on Kentaro back and subdued his hand (The kid was damn strong), Natsume tied Kentaro feet with jumping rope. 

  
Ritsuka uncovered Kentaro heads but before Kentaro could speak he put the bug net on his head. “oi!!!” Kentaro yelled but then he laughed because Natsume tickled his feet. 

  
Shigeru asked Hiro, “Hiro-chan, don’t we need to save Uncle Kyoken?” 

  
Hiro shrugged, “Not Advisable, Uncle Shigeru.” Then he called Reito, “Reito-kun, do you want to help Hiro-nii to draw?” 

  
“Yes.” Reito nodded. “Can I draw flower Hiro-nii?” 

  
“Of course.” 

  
“Wait!” Shigeru prevented Reito to climb down from his lap, “Reito-kun, you are prince right? You can order the soldiers to stop tickling Uncle Kyoken.” 

  
Shigeru might love to see Kentaro played with the triplet, But Kentaro needed help here. Kentaro had patted floor asking for mercy. The arrogant Kentaro begging for mercy. 

  
Reito-kun tilted his head, “But..” he glanced at the triplet, “I am not the leader.” 

  
“He is right, Uncle Shigeru. The triplet is independent corps.” How the hell Hiro knew lot of big words, he was eight right? What his parents taught him? 

  
Shigeru was torn between helping his mate or heed on Hiro advice, fortunately he didn’t need to make decision because finally Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were home, “What is this?” Oikawa-san shrieked.

  
“Mommy!!!” The triplet forget Kentaro on the floor and hugged their mommy. 

  
“Kids why Uncle Kentaro on the floor?” Iwaizumi-san asked after observing the victim on floor. Shigeru didn’t know that Kentaro’s hand were also tied by his own belt. 

  
“He is not Uncle Kentaro.” Natsume explained. “He is werewolf.” 

  
“Yes, he has eaten Hiro-nii.” Ritsuka said

  
“And we need to protect Prince Reito.” Taiyou completed their report.

  
Hiro just nodded, “Yes, and Hiro is dead. Uncle Hajime, Aunt Tooru.” 

  
Oikawa-san face palmed, and Iwaizumi-san torn between laughing and wanted to yell, he shook his head. He then helped to untie Kentaro from the ground, “Yahaba, why don’t you help him?” 

  
Shigeru glanced to Hiro-chan, “According to Mr. knows all here, it’s not advisable.”

  
Hiro-chan smiled, “Yes, Uncle Hajime. We want to minimalize the ca..” he frowned, “Victims.” He the pouted. “Hiro doesn’t remember the words.” 

  
“Casualties.” Shigeru provided.

  
Hiro gave him dimple smile, “Yes, Casualties.” God this kid, could get everything with smile right? The way his smile had deep dimples, and then his golden eyes shone brightly to you like a bambi eyes.

  
How did his parents discipline him?

  
But apparently Iwaizumi-san also developed immunity for his Bambi eyes, until Hiro said, “But in Hiro and the triplet defense, Uncle Kyoken is the one who proposed to play as rabid dog to chase the triplet.” 

  
Well, yes. Kentaro was the one who opened hell gate, who the hell knew that chasing the triplet didn’t incite their instinct to run, but to fight back? 

  
Oikawa-san face palmed, he sighed, “Hajime! We should write manual for babysitting our kids.” 

  
That was something that Yahaba agreed whole heartedly, god, his decision to be childfree was the best. Fortunately Kentaro also didn't really like Children. So they decided to be childfree despite what their parents said.

  
He inherited the captain title from Oikawa-san and according to his mate, (the said mate now eyed the triplet carefully) he inherited Oikawa-san dramatic flair too. Shigeru wasn’t gonna bet that he inherited or somehow got placebo effect to have triplet too.

  
Shigeru wasn’t a gambler and not gonna be one especially with the his whole life on the line

  
***

  
Hajime loved cuddling his mate. Tooru had always smelt like home and meadow field, and he was warm. Hajime exercised for many reasons, health, to be able to keep playing with rowdy son and most importantly, Tooru enjoyed it.

  
Tooru might seem a megalomaniac narcissistic to others, but he was the one who stroke Hajime ego, about masculinity and shits. They might be a parents but that didn’t mean they didn’t have sex life, and sometimes, let’s just say Tooru loved to be overpowered by Hajime. To be pinned down to the wall or to any flat surface.

  
Hajime, well, who would reject sex with Tooru? Hajime wouldn’t, and only Hajime could have sex with Tooru, he would beat everyone who contradicted him.

  
Hajime kissed Tooru’s hair, and inhaled deeply his scent. “Iwa-chan.” 

  
Iwa-chan not Hajime, Iwa-chan the endearment that meant Tooru wanted something from Hajime. “Tooru, whatever the thing I agree under pleasure or after I have orgasm is invalid.” 

  
Tooru snorted, he propped himself on Hajime’s chest, his eyes twinkled like the star. Oh shit, he was in sappy mode. Tooru gave him lopsided grin, “Am I that cruel? I never make you do something under pleasure influence.” 

  
That was the biggest lie of centuries, “Tell me about the ugly tapestry we have in living room.” 

  
Tooru pouted, “So rude! It’s beautiful, you have no taste.” 

  
“Tooru, our kids will use that tapestry for dart practice in few years.” 

  
Tooru puffed his cheeks and hit Hajime chest, “Don’t encourage them Iwa-chan!! My, they became more like you every day.” 

  
Hajime laughed, “I think it’s only fair they take some of my traits. They are your carbon copy!” 

  
Tooru laid on his chest. “Iwa-chan I want another baby.” 

  
Uh-uh, the baby fever. Hajime glanced at the calendar, well, it wasn’t Tooru preheat. So, this might be serious, “Tooru, we have three kids. Remember? And they are not what we would call the prime example of why you should have kids.” 

  
Tooru groaned, “Yeah right, but do you remember how cute when they were baby? How tiny they were.” 

  
“You still call them cute when they sleep.” Hajime reminded him. And yes, the triplet were so cute when they sat still. Hajime found them very beautiful during those rare time.

  
“Well, yes. They are cute but Hajime…” Tooru sneaked his legs between Hajime’s thighs, “I want a daughter. A girl in house would be so cute, I can dress her like princess. And before you tell me to dress our sons, let me remind you that your sons think everything is lame unless they made them heroes.” 

  
Hajime snorted, of course, “And who encouraged them the most?” then he imitated Tooru’s voice, “Mommy’s heroes.” 

  
“But Hajime! Their hearts are in right place.” Then he pouted again, “Just their energy…” he shuddered.

  
“And you want daughter? What if you got pregnant with another triplet.” 

  
Tooru really trembled, “Oh my god, you’re right. I am going to kill myself if I have to spend my whole day again just to wipe someone butt.” 

  
“See.” Hajime had always been pretty okay about baby. His peers and Senpais always said that Hajime wasted his youth to raise his babies, but Tooru also did the same. They chose to expand their family earlier than other.

  
Why? Well, they both were from close knit family. They loved children and they wanted to play with their kids. 

  
Tooru then looped his hand on Hajime’s waist, “But Hajime they would be teenagers when I retired.” 

  
“Then we will see when you are retired okay?” Hajime kissed Tooru’s head. Tooru tended to overthink, Hajime sometimes should cut him from overthinking, when Tooru overthought something he would wound up and became stress and anxious.

  
Tooru perhaps had imagined the empty nest syndrome. 

  
Honestly, Tooru worked too hard for Volleyball. He also dedicated his life for their children. Hajime could imagine Tooru’s anxiety for life after Volleyball. After their children grew up. 

  
“Okay,” Tooru nodded under Hajime’s chin. 

  
“And may be, at 40 we can go on holiday without needing to move half our house.” 

  
Tooru laughed, of course with triplet around, having holiday was like moving half of your house so they could get comfortable. “Yeah, I want to go to South America, Hajime.” 

  
“Fine. Wherever you want to go.” 

  
“Moon?” 

  
“To the moon and back.” Damn it. Hajime was in sappy mood, so it would appropriate to end the conversation by kissing Tooru deeply and caressed his skin and cheeks. “I love you Tooru,”   
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i love writing about the triplet. Hope you got lot of laugh in this chpater like i did.  
> We really need a bit laughter in 2020.
> 
> Also about Yahaba decided to be childfree, well, it's personal choice isn't it? 
> 
> Well, as u can see in this chap, Hiro started to accept big brother role.   
> next chapter would be Kei and Kuro new baby.


	14. Little brother is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiroyuki met his brother and it wasn't as bad as he thought initially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tablet is in reparation. I use it to write. So i need to retyped this chapter on my phone.   
> It sucks

Phase 1.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to die, figuratively.

  
Who the hell thought it was a good idea for the father to witness the born of baby? Well, he did initially. He wanted to accompany his omega husband on the most magical journey of birthing their baby.

  
During Kei first pregnancy, they couldn’t do that.

You know it, but on the second pregnancy, Takeda-sensei said the pregnancy was going so well, and Kei and the baby were healthy so they could do c-section without significant problem. Takeda-sensei said that Tetsurou could watch Kei gave birth to their baby.

  
So here he was with some ugly hospital gown and mask, to watch two doctors with some nurse opened up his mate stomach, and the said cold unfeeling mate still could talk to doctor like they were talking about weather.

  
“Eh, you have done hysterectomy, it’s quite fast for someone who just started.” Takeda-sensei said while opening Kei’s stomach.

  
“Yeah, I have watched Arai-sensei did it three times and during my high-roster in University hospital, I got to watch Shinomura-sensei to do that.” How Kei do that? How could he talk about job while his stomach was literally spilt open.

  
“Wow, you are really lucky to study and worked under two best Obstetrician in Japan.”

  
“You are too humble, Sensei. Arai-sensei even praised your skill. They said you made the best incision ever. Well she even said you are the best stomach gutter ever.”

  
Takeda sensei laughed behind his mask. That was not funny. Tetsurou didn’t want to imagine anything about gutting something.

  
“Kuroo-san, you looked pale, do you need to sit?” a nurse asked Tetsurou.

  
“No!” Tetsurou was the father. The father and the husband, he wasn’t going to let Kei faced this alone. He wasn’t going to be the fainting father.

“Kei-chan, do you need me to hold your hand?”

  
Kei, bless his heart, he didn’t say any snide remark instead he let Tetsurou to hold his hand. Tetsurou felt really grateful, and he kissed Kei’s palm. “It would be okay right?” he didn’t know who he asked. Kei or Takeda-sensei.

  
“Don’t worry, Kuroo-san.” Takeda-sensei assured him, then he gave signal to another doctor, and said, “The baby is coming out now.” Then Takeda sensei put his hand inside Kei’s stomach, and raised his baby who soon cried vigorously like he knew he wasn’t in his mother stomach again. “A healthy and big baby boy, Kei-san. Congratulation.” He congratulated them.

  
Tetsurou felt his head became light as soon as he saw the blood on his baby body before

Neonatalogist brought the baby and when other doctor offered him, “Kuroo-san, do you want to cut his umbilical cord?” 

  
Tetsurou wanted to say yes, and he did, he walked closer but before he reached his baby and Kei’ stomach, his stomach churned so bad, and he felt no blood flowing to his head, and as soon as he saw Kei’s bleeding stomach, Kuroo Tetsurou fainted.

  
Yes, ladies and gentleman Kuroo Tetsurou was one of your fainting father in the labor room.

  
***

  
Phase 2.

  
Kuroo Seishuyuki was born with weight 4.2 kilogram (9.2 pounds) and height 55 cm (around 22 inches). He became one of the biggest newborn babies in the hospital and one with super mouthful name. His name consisted of “star” kanji ( courtesy of his father who begged that at least his second child name should mean star to complete his mama’s name, mama is moon) and autumn kanji because he was born in autumn and happiness kanji just like his brother.

  
As soon as Seishuyuki aka Sei-chan went home after four day in hospital , their families and friends showered him with gifts and kisses. The baby was so big, he even looked a lot like a two months old rather than a newborn.

  
People loved to carry him around, however he was very picky, unlike the friendly Hiro-chan, Sei was fussy and picky baby. He only wanted his papa, mama and Hiro-chan. Period. The baby might have sixth sense on detecting Kei and Tetsurou.

  
Well, back to Hiro-chan. Kei thought he would need much longer time to love his brother. The boy even refused to hold him the first time they met in hospital. However a week after his brother was born. Something happened.

  
Kei just finished feeding Sei and let him laid down in the crib. He came back a while later when he heard wail from the room, followed by small voice.

Kei peeked behind the doorway, to see Hiro climbed on the crib. “Stop crying.” He hushed Sei-chan, but Sei was still whining loudly with baby voice, “Listen here, if you stop crying then I will give you my Lego.”

  
“Kei-chan what happened?” Tetsurou appeared from his back, Kei quickly covered his husband mouth with his hand.

  
“Watch.”

  
Hiro was still talking to the baby, “Hey, why are you catching my finger? Hey, no don’t you shouldn’t eat my fingers.” Then Hiro stopped and peered even inside to the crib before he smiled too, “Oh, so you can smile, you have dimple like niichan too.”

  
Kei and Tetsurou eyes definitely bulged like a saucer. Hiro just called himself a niichan. Niichan. He didn’t use “I” again. 

  
“Good boy Sei-chan. When you are older, Niichan would help you build a bridge using Lego. We wouldn’t play childish game like the triplet, ah niichan will teach you to play scrabble too.” Hiro waited until Sei responded, and somehow, Sei responded with blowing raspberry and incoherent coo. “Then we will play volleyball too. Do you know Niichan is good at volleyball? Niichan’s service can cross the net already.” 

  
Hiro was picking up volleyball ever since he watched Oikawa’s games. He said Aunt Tooru was amazing with the service that fast and strong. Hiro wanted to be setter like Aunt Tooru. Hiro wanted to control the flow of the game.

  
Kei and Tetsurou never forced Hiro to do something. Yes the boy was supersmart, however he didn’t really passionate about doing something but building Lego. Volleyball was something that Kei and Tetsurou enjoyed and they were happy, Hiro liked volleyball too. He even asked them to enroll him to Volleyball club.

  
Hiro then climbed inside the crib, “Well, let Niichan accompanies you until Mama and Papa come.” 

  
Perhaps Kei was just giving birth so his hormone went haywire. He held Tetsurou’s hand and brought him to another room leaving Hiro and Sei by their own for a while, “I think we don’t need to worry again.” Kei murmured.

  
Tetsurou hugged him, “Yeah, we don’t need to worry too much.” 

  
“Well, at least it won’t be free fall skydiving journey.” They worried about Hiro-chan. Hiro-chan might get jealous too much, Hiro-chan had always been their world center. Kei admitted it, that he might bit spoiled. 

  
“Well, just a bit rollercoaster emotion journey, snookum.” Tetsurou said.

  
Yeah, Rollercoaster. They could deal with it.  
***

  
Phase 3.

  
Tooru wasn’t a doctor but he wasn’t an ignorant dumbass too. Well, anyway when they visited his new nephew, Tooru just realized Kei-chan might be dominant in the Kuroo’s household daily life but his gene wasn’t.

  
Like Hiroyuki who only inherited one or two things from Kei’s feature. Seishuyuki was Kuroo’s carbon copy with lighter skin and blonde hair, everything but that screamed Tetsurou’s child.

  
“At least, you don’t even have to question his paternity inheritance.” He joked to Kei.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Yes, and I just hope he doesn’t get his father’s attitude.”

  
Tooru snorted, “Kei-chan, honey sweetie. If he didn’t get his Papa attitude, he would get yours. Imagine three Kei-chan in the house.”

  
“Just like the triplet get yours?” Kei smirked.

  
“They get Iwa-chan attitude.” Tooru complained, Tooru had never killed Lemon tree. Or even catching bugs to make bugs bed for his mother. The triplet really planned to make bugs bed for Tooru’s birthday, thanks god, Hajime abled to dissuade them to change it into normal presents.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Uh-uh, and who is the drama queen?” just to proved that he pointed at Ritsuka who clutched his chest and rolled down the floor.

  
“I am not that bad.” Tooru felt he needed to defend himself. Then he felt his pants was tugged by someone. Taiyou had just separated himself from his brothers. “What is it, baby?” he let Taiyou climbed into his laps. Tooru pecked his cheek and nuzzled his nose to his son’s hair. Thank god, they hadn’t play heroes again, so he still smell like tangerine instead of smell of sweats and sun.

  
“Mommy.” Taiyou looped his small hand on Tooru’s necks, “I want little brother too.” 

  
Tooru choked on his saliva, and Kei snorted, “Why you want little brother?” Tooru asked.

  
Taiyou blinked, “Because Sei-chan is so cute.” he said easily. “And he is so strong and cool.”

  
Kei and Tooru looked at each other, “How did you know Sei-chan is strong?” Kei asked. 

  
“Because he put his toe to mouth.” Taiyou replied like it was the most obvious thing on earth. “He didn’t give up too, aunt Kei. He didn’t even cry, He kept trying and he even pulled his socks.” 

  
Kei and Tooru facepalmed. Of course that was the cool thing from Sei-chan. “Er...it’s dirty to eat your toe.”

  
“But it’s amazing. Could you do that Mommy?” He gave them big grin. 

  
“Of course not.”

  
Taiyou raised his brow, “Then we need little brother.”

  
You couldn’t defeat children logic, “We are not going little brother just to see him put toe inside his mouth.”

  
“Taiyou-chan, why don’t you just see Sei-chan everytime you want to see little brother?” Kei suggested.

  
Taiyou beamed, “Really? Then can I be You-nii, like Hiro-nii?” 

  
“Yes, of course.” Tooru kissed Taiyou again. of course, it incited a series of complain.

  
“Not fair!” Natsume and Ritsuka had jumped on Tooru and asked for kisses too. Tooru caved in and kissed their cheeks too. He just hoped the boy would still want his kisses a bit longer before they grew up.

  
“Mommy, Aunt Kei.” Natsume called him, “If Taiyou is You-nii then can Sei-chan called me Natsu-nii?”

  
“Then I am Ritsu-nii.” Ritsuka chimed in too. 

  
After they decided that they cheered something loudly again and then going to place where Sei-chan and Hiro together. Baby was amazing, even the rowdy triplet hadn’t play Heroes for a while.

They were busy to see Sei-chan put his toe into his mouth.

  
“Wow, I never imagine that one day my babies would calm down just because they see baby put his toe inside mouth.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “They take after you for that.” Then he added, “You who become calm down after seeing cat licking his own butthole after taking dump.”

  
Tooru was an Omega, he gave birth too, and he understood after giving birth you went home with diaper too and felt uncomfortable, however it didn’t stop him from hitting Kei with the pillow in his hand.

  
***

  
Phase 4

  
It wasn’t a secret that Tetsurou who raised Hiro-chan from home. He became the house husband, so he asked his father whether he could work from home again so he could raised Sei-chan. His father of course agreed. 

Kei offered to cut down his shift in hospital but Tetsurou knew Kei got harsh gossip during his pregnancy and his maternity leave. Kei said it was okay but Tetsurou didn’t want Kei to regret having baby and getting married to Tetsurou.

  
Also, Tetsurou took pride to be a home maker. (and honestly, he thought he bathed their children better than Kei, god, don’t tell Kei. God Kei even forgot they had waterproof diaper for babies.)

  
“Sei-chan, are you waking up already?” Tetsurou picked up the baby from his crib inside his house office. Sei milestone was faster even than Hiro. At seven month old, Sei could sit without help and even started trying to stand up. 

  
Sei-chan babbled up something while rubbing at his eyes. Sei-chan was so chubby yet still so cute.   
Tetsurou carried Sei-chan from his crib and put him in his laps. “Papa still has some work to do. Sei-chan will accompany papa right?” Tetsurou turned on his laptop.

  
Sei-chan attention directed to the screen soon, “Sei-chan wants to see too? Even though, you don’t understand?” he asked Sei who was amazed with the light on laptop screen. He babbled something and tried to reach the screen. “Amazing right? But Sei-chan is 100 years too fast to have one.” 

  
“Ma-ma.” Tetsurou looked around and yes, the only person in the house beside him was Sei-chan. Hiro-chan was having volleyball club and Tetsurou got an info from his coach that they would practice until 5. 

  
“Mama.” He peeked at Sei-chan who pointed the laptop screen. Tetsurou did use Kei’s picture as his laptop background. Well, it wasn’t his fault Kei was so beautiful okay especially under the sun. 

  
That was’t the point here. But what just his baby said. “Sei-chan who is this again?” Tetsurou asked. 

  
Sei-chan looked at him then smiled widely, “Mama.” He repeated.

  
Sei was just 7 month old right? Tetsurou changed the picture, with Hiro’s picture. “Sei-chan who is this?”

  
“Nii-cha. Nii-cha.” He grinned again. oh, Tetsurou had to hold himself from squealing. His baby was amazing god, very amazing. He was very very cute, with dimple and chubby rosy cheeks and slight lisp.

  
Tetsurou changed the picture again into himself, “And who is this?”

  
Sei-chan patted Tetsurou’s chest with his pudgy hand, “Papa.” 

  
“Sei-chan since when you can talk? How?”

Tetsurou showered his cheeks with kisses and Sei babbled with his baby speech again but Tetsurou knew somehow Sei was responding to him.

  
Suffice to say, Tetsurou didn’t continue to work but spending more time to coax his baby to talk. He even recorded the video to sent it to Kei and his parents, which he gushed again. well, Tetsurou would keep to do so had it not Akane called him for conference meeting. 

  
“Sei-chan, So, Sei-chan needs to sleep, okay?” 

  
Sei-chan babbled and cooed something, and then he fussed. When Tetsurou put him down in his crib, he started to wail and sob loudly. He clutched at Tetsurou’s shirt. 

  
Well, even when people said that Sei was Kuroo’s carbon copy, Sei-chan was taking Hiro-chan personality too much, well, he might be a baby but he was really good at throwing tantrum and being stubborn.

  
***

  
Phase 5.

  
Hiro was so tired. He didn’t know that playing volleyball required him to move around this much. However Papa said once you started something you should do the work till the end. Hiro wasn’t wishy-washy. So Hiro would practice until he won the tournament. Until he became the best setter.

  
Hiro quickly washed up because no way he would play with Sei-chan without cleaning his body first. Mama said that baby was more senstive to bacteria and germs than big boy, Hiro didn’t want Sei-chan gets sick.

  
“Sei-chan!!” he opened Sei-chan’s room, then Hiro was shocked to see Sei-chan little hand reached the crib’s rail and he started to stand up. “Sei-chan no!!” Hiro ran to Sei-chan crib.

  
Sei-chan sat back down to his crib, “Nii-chan.” He called Hiro and then he smiled so wide, “Niicha o’ a ‘ e wi*!” (*Okaeri = welcome home)

  
Hiro was astonished. Well, Sei-chan developed faster than normal kids. Mama and Papa said he might be gifted, and Hiro thought so too. His little brother was just so special. 

  
He could speak with two words right now. And a word that longer than two syllables even. 

  
“Sei-chan, can you repeat that for nii-chan?” Hiro climbed Sei-chan crib and sat beside him. 

  
Sei-chan crawled closer to Hiro, patting Hiro’s legs then smiling widely, “Niicha’ o’a’e’wi” 

  
Hiro hugged Sei-chan and kissed his chubby cheek, “Good job, Sei-chan, how did you know to say Okaeri?” 

  
Sei-chan said something in baby talk again and he waved his hands animatedly with his eyes twinkled. Hiro hummed his agreement to encourage Sei-chan more. Sei-chan then pointed to the door, “Ou’. Sei ou’.” 

  
“You want to get out?” Hiro asked. “Wait, here. Niichan will lower the rail first, Papa said the crib has lever somewhere to lower the rail.” Hiro then ordered Sei-chan once again, “Wait here okay? No climb.” To demonstrate Hiro touched the railings and wiggled his index finger. “No climb, wait for niichan, understand?” 

  
Sei cooed his agreement. Satisfy with Sei responds, Hiro climbed the crib out, looking for the blanket and the futon incase Sei was impatient and started to climb out. Mama said sometimes baby didn’t think everything thoroughly and then they would do stupid reckless thing.

  
It took sometimes to find the lever, and Hiro was so proud of Sei-chan because he did wait. Once the lever had down, Sei cheered in his baby languange, then he chortled in happiness. “Good job on waiting for Niichan, Sei-chan.”

  
Hiro helped Sei-chan to get down of the crib.

However the journey hadn’t finished yet when Papa and Mama came into the scene. “How?” Papa dashed toward them. “Hiro-chan how you lower the rail?” 

  
“There is a lever.” Hiro said easily. 

  
Mama crouched down to Hiro, “Hiro-chan why you lower the lever?” 

  
“Because Sei wanted to get out from the crib, Mama. So rather than he tried to climb out by himself and put himself in danger, better Hiro helps him out right?” Hiro knew Mama was reasonable. 

  
“Well, yes.” 

  
“How you figure out the lever mechanism, Hiro-chan?” Papa was still so baffled with that.

  
“It’s not rocket science Papa.” Hiro had urge to roll his eyes. Mama choked on something that Hiro suspected as laugh, and Papa gasped. “anyway, Mama. Sei-chan can say okaeri, right Sei-chan?”

  
Sei-chan smiled to Mama and Papa. Then something happened, Sei-chan held on the crib and started to stand. then he let go his hand from the crib to stand on his own feet. He then clapped his hand several times before fell down again on his butt.

  
“Sei-chan!!” Papa scooped him and kissed him, Hiro also wanted to kiss Sei-chan. He could stand, his little brother was amazing. Hiro just knew it having little brother wasn’t really bad as he initially thought.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes after thinking for a while I decided to give the child name Kuroo Seishuyuki just to rhyme with Hiroyuki. 
> 
> Well, at least it has meaning right? Rather than my name was chosen because mother dearest watched telenovela and think the name is beautiful. God, thankfully my older siblings gave me normal middle name.


	15. Here come trouble and make it triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miya Osamu is proven to be the smarter twin and The triplet somehow steal Sakusa's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is some one wait for me to write anst for Oikawa, and i am sorry this chapter isn't angst for Oikawa. Because I need to find some material first and to put the foundation so it would give Oikawa some cushion before I put him through sad occasion. 
> 
> So here come funny triplet and Iwaoi fluff.

_Time line : the triplet were 5 before they met Reito, after Miya Atsumu fiasco_

  
When Hajime and Tooru decided to introduced the sport to their children they were torn whether they should introduce volleyball or not. Well Tooru and Hajime of course would be so happy if they chose to play Volleyball. However he didn’t want to force them by expectation.

  
He didn’t want to force them to fulfill his own selfish desire. It would be greatest pride for athlete to have athlete children too however he wanted the triplet played Volleyball because they liked it. 

  
The triplet definitely sportsman, because they had so much energy and so much flexibility and stamina. Did you know Ritsuka could put his leg behind his ears? He said he watched it on TV. Taiyou could do tumble and (the horror he could somersault in swimming pool.) Natsume well he might be not as athletic as his brothers but still he had too much energy. (Well the kid could swim long time) 

  
Well The only sport that attracted their attention for now was Baseball. Baseball. Because of “Look at the bat, mommy!” 

  
“Yosh we can use it to beat Lemon monster.” 

  
“Or we can use the ball to defeat lemon bomb.” 

  
Suffice to say Hajime and Tooru decided to put off introducing baseball to them. Nope no. 

  
Well how about Volleyball? The only position the triplet wanted to play was Spiker.

  
So one day, Tooru was waking up and almost had heart attack because the triplet well no, Natsume smiled sweetly to him and said, “Mommy can you set for us?” 

  
“Set what?” Tooru asked him, and kissed his head.

  
Then Ritsuka who slept at his left side climbed to Tooru chest. “Mommy.” He nuzzled his nose on Tooru chest. 

  
“Volleyball.” Natsume said. “We want spike volleyball.” 

  
“Okay, later okay? Let’s sleep bit longer. It’s still 6.” Tooru squinted his eyes to see on digital clock on night stand.

  
Wait, if this was six where was Taiyou? The kid should follow his brothers to gather around Tooru.   
Tooru glanced to Hajime’s side of bed. It was empty well at least Hajime was with Taiyou. 

  
However Tooru knew his confidence was too fast because the next thing he heard, 

  
“Taiyou’s super smash!!!” 

  
“Don’t attack your mommy’s tree!”

  
A silent that followed by few fruit fell down to the hard ground, “Look Daddy the lemon’s bombs are falling down!” 

  
Natsume and Ritsuka who slept suddenly opened their eyes widely and gave Tooru toothy grin.   
They sprung up and dashed toward their yard while screaming, “Daddy!” 

  
“Guys, look I can spike the lemon monster. Daddy set to me! Set to me Daddy!” 

  
“No. We are not going to murder your mom lemon tree.” 

  
“Eh, murder so cruel! We are kind to Mr. Lemon.” Ritsuka definitely Ritsuka who thought themselves as kind. 

  
“Yes Daddy, please set to us.”

"Brush your teeth first!" 

  
Tooru groaned and buried his face to Hajime’s pillow. God why did his kids are so prone to kill his lemon tree? There was no way in hell Tooru would toss to them. 

  
No way. 

  
***

  
So Tooru and Hajime quest of finding the suitable sport that not dangerous and destructive to Tooru lemon tree was continuing. 

  
They took their children to jog thrice a week. Well Tooru and Hajime jogged and the triplet used their bikes. It was important family time for them and Hajime and Tooru jogged and went to gym together to work out at least twice a week. 

  
They stopped at the park near Kei and Tetsurou’s place, where the triplet parked their bikes and played with whatever things there. 

It was pretty okay jog until a stray ball came from the older kids who played baseball. It went downhill fast. 

  
Tooru almost forgot about baseball when somehow the triplet got invited by older children to play with them and somehow the older children admired them.

  
“Our kids are really popular, you know.” He teased Hajime, “Aren’t you proud they took my genes a lot?” 

  
Hajime smacked his hand, “Yeah and it pissed me off.” 

  
“Oh Iwa-chan you don’t need to be jealous. They all can see Oikawa-san but my heart is only for you.” Tooru swooned to Hajime’s arms. “It’s not my fault I am so handsome.” 

  
“Well god at least have to make you beautiful to make up for your nasty personality!” 

  
“So mean! Iwa-chan!” he hit Hajime’s arms. “You play too much with Kei-chan.” 

  
Hajime rolled his eyes, but then he patted Tooru’s knee. “You are ready for next match?” he rubbed it slowly.

  
Tooru held his hand, “Yeah. My trainer said it’s okay as long as I don’t overwork it again.” 

  
Tooru old injury was acting up again and few months ago, he almost tore his ligaments again. It was fine now. And it would be fine when the season started as long as he didn’t overwork it.

  
Hajime had always worried about Tooru’s knee. “Don’t worry. I learnt the hard way.” Tooru assured Hajime.

  
“Don’t be so smug about it, dumbass!” Hajime smacked his head. But then he rubbed Tooru’s hair. “The kids and I would watch you.” 

  
“Liar! That’s because they want to see Uncle Bokuto and Mister Monster right.” Much to Tooru delight, The triplet could make even the nasty Miya Atsumu shivered in fear. 

  
Well, however they also took liking to Miya Atsumu. Just like they took liking to Makki. Because well, they were easy target.

  
“Well you can’t blame them. Also they wanted to see your teammate. They liked Ojiro, you know?” 

  
Yeah Ojiro Aran was also easy target. The man might look so strong and intimidating but actually he was as meek as cat. Well, let’s just say, Aran thought triplet was far more scary than Miya Twins. 

  
“Ano, excuse me.” Tooru and Hajime looked up to an old man. 

  
“Yes?” 

  
“Your sons just take over the field. My team needs to practice.” 

  
And true to his words the boys were laughing like crazy. Ritsuka hurled the balls to Taiyou who got bat from somewhere and keep hitting the ball. While Natsume caught the ball and hurled back to Ritsuka.

  
“You are supposed to run after hitting the ball!!” the older boys yelled.

  
“Okay!” Taiyou yelled back. 

  
“Yosh Ritsuka ultimate throwing super!!” what kind of lame name was that?

  
Taiyou swung the bat then hit the ball. “And Homerun!!!” he cheered before running around the baseball court.

  
“Your sons are very athletic.” The old man said again, “But they are bit…rowdy?” the old man added hesitantly. 

  
The next second Ritsuka and Natsume pounced at Taiyou and they wrestled on ground.  
“Don’t you dare to run!” 

  
“Taiyou super energy!” Taiyou somewhat dragged his brothers who still laid on the ground with brute force.

  
Hajime and Tooru had urge to dig hole and hid inside. God, they were so..so embarrassing. “We’re sorry!” 

  
“Well, actually, if your sons started to go to Elementary school, would you consider Itachiyama as choice?” The man took out some card from his pocket. 

  
Hajime and Tooru looked at each other. Of course they knew Itachiyama. It was The Itachiyama. The Itachiyama best sport academy. 

  
The man continued, “Our Academy high school prided for volleyball team but actually our elementary school boosted with good system for athletes for all categories including baseball.” 

  
Did their sons just get scouted by Itachiyama? My somehow Tooru was proud about it 

  
Sakusa Kiyoomi who? Ushijima Wakatoshi who? Kageyama Tobio who? His sons were scouted even before they could play the sport or even understand the rule.

  
The old man added, “I believe your sons are going to be good athletes..” then he grimaced, “Well at least when they understand the rules.”

  
Right at that time Natsume pulled down the pants of Older kid who tried to stop them.  
Ah, Tooru forgot they could be so embarrassing too. 

  
“We’re sorry.” 

  
***

  
Ojiro Aran thought Miya Twin were the vilest entity during his volleyball career, it changed one day in spring when he met Iwaizumi Tooru’s sons.

  
Iwaizumi Tooru was a best setter you could ask. His toss were clean and easy to hit, he brought out your best potential, he drew their spikers greatest strength. And as a proud omega, he worked as hard as if not even harder than most alphas. 

  
OJiro respected him a lot. Everyone respected him and liked him. So when he saw Tooru’s 4 year old carbon copy, naturally he thought they would be sweet until the triplet subdued Hakuba Gao, their 2.03 meters middle blocker.

  
So today when they had friendly match against Black Jackal, Aran didn’t expect to meet the three vilest creatures with deceptive sweet smile in front of Miya Onigiri.

  
Aran was meeting Osamu and Atsumu there. 

  
The triplet wore official Tachibana red falcon tees merchandise with red pom-pom on their hands. Thank god, their father Iwaizumi Hajime, the amazing guy with them. (Well, Iwaizumi married the drama queen Tooru and even had three children with him, and somehow still maintained his sanity, amazing right?)

  
Atsumu apparently had develop liking and healthy amount of fear for the triplet. (Only mad man didn’t develop fear after meeting triplet.)

  
“Hey kiddos. Good outfit.” Atsumu complimented them, while taking three steps back.

  
One of the triplet smile, ah they wore name tag- Ritsuka- “Of course Uncle mister monster. We will cheer for mommy.”

  
Natsume nodded, “Yes, Uncle we even have this lame hairy porcupine wannabe.” He waved the pom-pom. 

  
Then Taiyou gave them biggest grin, “Today we are Tooru’s angels.”

  
No,no, no. They were not angels. That was blasphemy. They were likely Tooru’s devil minions. 

  
Atsumu apparently thought the same thing because he muttered, “you guys are not exactly angels.”

  
Aran glanced to Iwaizumi Hajime who heard it but then raised his brow, “What? I know my kids are not exactly angels.” He said easily.

  
“We are heroes.” Taiyou said proudly. 

  
“Yes but for today we will become angels.” Natsume added. 

  
Aran thought Ritsuka would say something similar with his brothers, but he gasped loudly. “Uncle Mister Monster, you become double!” 

  
Atsumu and Osamu smirked, and looked at each other. Aran knew the twin definitely formulating a way to tease the triplet. 

  
Iwaizumi sighed, “This would not end good.” He murmured. Aran agreed 100 %. 

  
“Prepare for Trouble.” Atsumu bended his body to looked down at triplet. 

  
Osamu grinned, “And make it double.” 

  
The triplet blanched for a while before scowling, then Ritsuka said this, “Prepare for trouble.” He was copying Atsumu.

  
Natsume and Taiyou then yelled, “And make it triple!!” 

  
“T-triple..how you know that word?” Atsumu stuttered.

  
Aran rolled his eyes, of course the triplet knew that. They were triplet. They would associate words that had connection with 3 to them. 

  
Taiyou gave them toothy grin, “Because aunt Kei said we can do triple attack!!” 

  
Who the hell again Aunt Kei? Dang, it. Then Natsume giggled impishly, “Get ready Mister Monster number 2.” 

  
Atsumu visibly gulped. Honestly Aran was also afraid of the triplet, they could pinpoint your weaknesses, and used it. Like when they pinpoint Hakuba Gao weaknesses then attacked him and no one could help.

  
“No get ready!” Iwaizumi caught his sons from the back, “We are going to cheer on Mommy today not defeating mister monster.” 

  
“But Daddy, Heroes can’t rest. We need to save the world from mister monster.” Ritsuka whined.

  
“Right and he has evil shadow clone too.” Taiyou added. 

  
Shadow clone? What kind of movies they watch ? 

  
“Yes, Daddy we need to defeat monster. And this pom-pom, is not good ammunition.” Natsume waved the pom-pom in front of Iwaizumi’s face. 

  
“Well, Pom-pom is not ammunition, we need pom-pom to cheer on mommy, not to attack Uncle Atsumu and Uncle Osamu. Remember, you guys are Tooru’s angels today.” 

  
Taiyou pouted, “Can Angel play Hero, daddy?” he asked.

  
“Not until they finished their angelic duty, kiddo.” He took the boy into his thick arm. How the heck Iwaizumi had thick arm when he worked as a doctor? Natsume and Ritsuka naturally followed his brother to hug Iwaizumi.

  
“Then Daddy I want to stop being angel.” Ritsuka said, he waved his hand dramatically, “Angels can’t save the world from mister monster 1 and mister monster 2.” 

  
“He is right Daddy, defeating mister monster 1 and Mister monster 2 is more important.” Natsume agreed.  
Taiyou then perked up, “Then let’s find the moth. I saw big one near the front door.” 

  
“Moth? For what?” Aran didn’t mean to yell but moth? Aran felt like he got Déjà vu. Hakuba was lost because Natsume caught cicadas and put it inside his pants.

  
Iwaizumi shook his head, “No! No moth no lizard, and no putting something into Uncle Atsumu and Uncle Osamu pants.” 

  
Atsumu shrieked, he hid behind Osamu. Osamu the smarter twin quickly remedied his situation, “Guys, I am not mister monster 2. I am uncle Osamu, here…Uncle Osamu would give you Onigiri. What flavor do you like?” 

  
He took the triplet to his counter, “Uncle Osamu has Tuna, tobiko, or tomato?” he gauged the mood. 

  
“Tomato?” their eyes became widened, “We like Tomato.” 

  
“Right? Here Uncle Osamu will give you one, ah do you want to know a secret? Uncle Osamu actually Onigiri-man.” And with next five minutes, the triplet literally and figuratively eat from Osamu’s palm. Heck, even they wanted to play with Osamu and even called him Uncle Samu. 

  
Iwaizumi sighed, “Come on, kiddos we need to find your mommy. You want to cheer him up right?” the triplet cheered loudly and then Iwaizumi pulled out his wallet

  
Osamu shook his head, “No need Iwaizumi-san. It’s on me.” He said.

  
“No, don’t, my kids eat a lot, they could make you bankrupt, take this as deposit, they would rob you later.” He put 5000 yen bills and put that in Osamu’s hand, “I am going to chase my kids. No! No play at the stairs.” After saying that ominous prophecy he left to chase his sons. 

  
“You just subdue the triplet.” Aran couldn’t help but to say it with awe.

  
“Right, you bribed them and the hell? You get 5000 yen just by selling 6 tomato onigiri!” Atsumu demanded.

  
Osamu put the bill inside his pocket, “Didn’t you hear what Iwaizumi-san said? They would rob me later,” then he knocked his twin head, “Also, you see, the triplet are following jungle law. They would follow the strongest, if you can’t win, then you need to bribe.” 

  
Ah that was why Osamu was the smarter twin. Eh, then why Aran didn’t think about that? Well, next time he met triplet, Aran definitely would bribe them for his own safety only. Only for his own safety.

  
***

  
Sakusa Kiyoomi had always known there were some people that he would love to hit by chair, take example Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutaro and some people that only used half brain cells to function. And there were some people that he could tolerate, or he didn’t know well enough to hit them with chair.

  
Well, the triplet from Iwaizumi Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were in awkward position. Kiyoomi didn’t know their father well enough except a whiff from gossip that Iwaizumi Tooru’s Alpha was super hot and he admired the triplet mother. Last year, best setter and two years ago, MVP. 

  
Hell, it wasn’t easy to be a proud Omega who wasn’t genius and even became a mother yet still played and held his ground in the midst of Alphas. God, his service still ripped your arm. He was so much more than megalomaniac narcissistic people often assumed. Yes he was haughty but he deserved to take pride in his effort, his sweat and blood to achieve what he had become today. He was inspiration for all Omega athletes. 

  
Back to the triplet. Sakusa Kiyoomi was scared, yes, he was scared of the triplet, because you saw them and you knew they were afraid of nothing. And stopped at nothing.

  
Kiyoomi wasn’t even ashamed to admit he hid as soon as he heard the triplet said to Bokuto. 

  
“Listen Uncle Bokuto.” One of the triplet ah Ritsuka said, “Prepare for trouble.” 

  
His brothers who hid behind him and then jumped out, “And make it triple!” they cheered.

  
Kiyoomi groaned, god, the world had been doomed. Thanks god, their mother was behind them, “No trouble and don’t make it triple.” 

  
“Eh why? We just find our new motto.” 

  
Of course Kiyoomi might be lucky in volleyball but not in other aspects of life because one of the triplet spotted him “Ah, Uncle Beautiful!!! This is me. Jesus.” Ah Taiyou. Kiyoomi cursed the day he cussed unintentionally in front of Taiyou. (He only said, ‘Jesus stop it.’ Because Taiyou touched his face with his dirty hands.)

  
“Jesus?” Oikawa gasped. 

  
“Yes, uncle beautiful called me Jesus.” Taiyou happily provided. “But he called me damn it too.” 

  
Kiyoomi was dead. So he walked out from his hideout, taking his towel, putting it on the ground and kowtowed in front of Iwaizumi Tooru, “I am so sorry to cuss in front of your kids, Iwaizumi-san. But please take it consideration I didn’t do it deliberately.” 

  
Kowtowing was proven to be wrong move because the triplet pounced at him hard. “Kids, please don’t attack Uncle Sakusa.” Iwaizumi Tooru pulled them from behind.

  
“Eh, but we just want to kiss him.” 

  
“Right mommy. He is so beautiful and his scent is like mommy.” 

  
“Yeah mommy, and he played with us too.”

  
“Okay, but please ask first whether he wants your kisses or not.” Oikawa acquiesced. The thing was Oikawa didn’t pressure him to say yes because he then just looked at his sons.

  
“Uncle beautiful, can we kiss you?” One of them asked.

  
“Please Uncle,” 

  
“Please.” 

  
How could their eyes twinkle like that? 

  
Kiyoomi looked at Oikawa, and then to his three children who looked at him with hopeful eyes. Kiyoomi tried to avert his attention to other place but of course he couldn’t so he relented, “Just once okay?” 

  
“Okay!!!” then they kissed him on cheeks several times. Kiyoomi pushed their face, and when he got down he looked at one kid who still hugged his neck. Somehow Kiyoomi got hunch this was the Jesus. 

  
“Why are you not going down?” he asked Taiyou. 

  
“Because I quite like you Uncle, you smell like mommy. Warm.” He snuggled to his back, then he gave him toothy smile. Ah, this was why people said that children could steal your heart? 

  
Because literally he felt he wanted to scoop the boy up and then showered him with the kisses, despite his reluctances to touch people. He almost did it. The key word almost.

  
Because one second the kid might seemed so sweet and cute the next second Taiyou put a something inside his shirt and Kiyoomi didn’t even held himself from shrieking and jumped away from the boy, who laughed like maniac with his brothers. 

  
“Taiyou!” Tooru caught the boy from behind.

  
“It’s just gummy worm mommy.” The boy defended himself. 

  
“Daddy and Mommy didn’t buy gummy worm for you guys, where the h-he…you get it?” Tooru seemed to hold himself from cursing. 

  
Then Ritsuka pointed out the toilet, “The floor near toilet, Mommy.” 

  
“Didn’t mommy say don’t pick up food from floor?” Tooru scolded his children.

  
Natsume scowled, “But we don’t eat it, mommy. We know it has thousands of gems.” 

  
Enough to say Sakusa Kiyoomi passed out to the ground. That triplet wasn’t that cute. And no, they didn’t steal Kiyoomi’s heart. And if The annoying Miya Atsumu and the dummy Bokuto said Kiyoomi smile to triplet, he would ignore them. So what his lips had impulse to curl up every time he saw the triplet?  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, my tablet is coming back. Finally after long excruciating days without it, now i can write in my spare time too.
> 
> Also, I love triplet chapters, writing this parenthood fic is like stress relieve because i just need to write fluff. And for Happiness, well, it might take bit longer because well the angst. Stay safe everyone.
> 
> Xoxo, B.
> 
> Next chapter would be summer vacation for Iwaoi and Kurotsukki family because we can't go to summer vacation fr right now.


	16. Go go Itachiyama Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiroyuki made surprising decision and Hajime just wants to hug Reito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer Vacation would be spilt into two chaoters and pssst there is a tiny squinty spoiler for Bokuaka story after I finish Happiness

Kuroo Tetsurou was in shock, why? Because Hiroyuki, his lovely son, his heart, the one he coddle everyday decided to transfer to Itachiyama from Nekoma. The reason? 

“Well, Papa, if Hiro wants to get scouted from power house school in High school, Hiro needs to start early.” Hiro just hurt Papa feeling by that. Tetsurou almost cried, had Sei-chan not patted his head.

  
Hiro was just to logical and taking too much Kei’s attitude and brain. “Hiro is not a genius like Kageyama Tobio or Uncle Ushiwaka or even the triplet, however Hiro was blessed with height. Aunt Tooru said talent is something that you make bloom, Hiro needs to do his best since young, to get scouted and played professionally.” 

  
That effectively put all the argument from Tetsurou into nothing. Why? Why Hiro was too smart for his own age? Hiro might not athletic gifted however he was full of determination and didn’t know how to give up.

  
Do you know Hiro researched how to get even taller (With Tetsurou’s help , which he regretted now)? He insisted to go on swim every two days in the morning so he could grow to his optimum height. He drank milk and even ate his “alive” broccoli which he hated.

  
He wanted to be like Aunt Tooru. Period. He wanted to be professional athlete with unique ability. 

  
Well, Hiroyuki should be groomed into Kuroo’s heir, Tetsurou grandparents had been raved over Hiroyuki proper education which Tetsurou opposed heavily. He wouldn’t force his son to stop dreaming just because business.

They still had Seishuyuki or even their third child. Of course, when they grew up a bit, Tetsurou and Kei would inform them about the inheritance and family name, the society and their obligation but not now.   
If Hiroyuki wanted to be athlete, they would let him to that. Hiro also worked freaking hard to hone his physic and skill.

  
Back to Itachiyama, Tetsurou cried to Kei, his heartless husband just asked, “Where did you put the waterproof diapers again?” 

  
“Kei-chan!” he hugged Kei from behind, “You should comfort me here. Our son just make a great betrayal to Nekoma, my homeland.” 

  
“Oh I am sorry, our son is traitor. You want to behead him?” 

  
“How could you? He is my bone, my flesh, a quarter of my heart.” Tetsurou buried his head on his husband shoulder while Kei packed the necessity to the beach. 

  
“Quarter?” Kei asked, “Ah found it, Waterproof diapers and usual diapers.” He put it to the bag.

  
“Half is yours, a quarter is for Sei, so Hiro owns a quarter. Anyway it is not the point.” Tetsurou still looped his hand on Kei’s middle. He followed Kei everywhere. “The point is our son…our son…” 

  
“Yes, Yes, I know. Why don’t you just say no? No Hiro-chan, Papa won’t let you transfer to Itachiyama.” Kei took the baby powder and wet-wipes too.

  
“How could i? I can’t just be a dream destroyer, snookum.” Tetsurou weeped. He wasn’t going to be the dream destroyer. He wanted to be the cool Papa. Tetsurou took the toothbrush from Kei’s hand and put it into separate zip lock bag with Sunscreen and wet wipes.

  
Kei let him packed. When he rolled his eyes, “So, what would your decision be?” 

  
“What do you think?” Tetsurou asked. He couldn’t just say no, right? If Hiro was anything like Kei, he needed to meet his own Yamaguchi to get attached to Nekoma first.

  
However Hiro hadn’t met his own Yamaguchi. Or his own Kenma, so in Hiro’s eyes Itachiyama was still the best choice. A school that focused on cultivating young talent. 

  
Kei patted his head, “You can always so say no to him, we are his parents.” 

  
“I know.” Tetsurou sulked, “But I want to give him everything I can.” Tetsurou wanted to get everything for his sons. “I want them to be happy.” 

  
Surprisingly Kei was really chill about their children school choice. When Tetsurou suggested Nekoma, Kei agreed. The reason? He didn’t want to push their kids too hard.

  
Kei taught their children to read kanji and sex education but the rest of them were on Tetsurou hands. Math, science and literature. “Then what do you want to do?” Kei slung his arms to Tetsurou neck. 

  
Tetsurou sighed heavily, “I have contacted Itachiyama, and they had some empty slot next spring. As long as Hiro passed the entrance test.” 

  
“So, in the end you caved in. You realized that we spoiled Hiro right?” 

  
“But Snookum, he works very hard. Hiro is not genius, he makes himself as genius.” Tetsurou was the one who raised him since baby. He was the one who saw his development.

  
Yes, Hiro was bright baby, but he wasn’t child prodigy. The boy worked fucking hard. He wasn’t blessed naturally with athletic body like Hinata Shouyo, the boy learnt to use his body. 

  
“I just want to make life…” Tetsurou heaved on Kei’s shoulder. “Easier for him.” 

  
“Well, I don’t oppose it.” Kei combed his fingers to Tetsurou’s hair. “Ah, have you told Kenma we would pick him up tomorrow?” 

  
Tomorrow they would go to the beach with the Iwaizumi’s family. This would be Sei first time to go to the sea. “Yeah, he refused, but I said no refusal allowed, he needs sunlight.” 

  
“He needs more than sunlight.” Kei murmured. After Hinata and Kageyama wedding, let’s just said Kei insisted to drag Kenma to their house. They couldn’t just leave him alone. 

  
“One step at a time.” Tetsurou murmured back and kissed him. “What about Tadashi, would he join us?”   
Kei looked at him like he was crazy, “Uh, uh. After the triplet put moths inside his pants do you think he wants to be in their vicinity?” 

  
Tetsurou winced, “Well, he loves them.” Tadashi was the embodiment of doting and loving uncle. Hell, he was the first people who tweet Hiro, the triplet and even Sei birthday. He even could differentiate the triplet in a glance. 

  
“Yes, but he even planned to airmail their birthday gifts for next three years. That shows how much the triplet succeed to defeat Uncle Tadashi from Star Alliance.” 

  
Poor Tadashi. 

  
“Papa, stop hogging Mama. Sei-chan needs you to change his diaper.” Hiro pouted in front of the nursery doorway. The kids were playing in living room.

  
“And where is Sei-chan?” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, just like his mama, “Papa, he is pooping so Hiro told him to not move around and wait for Hiro to call Papa. He followed direction well.” 

  
Tetsurou groaned, of course he needed to ask Hiro, “Has it ever cross Hiro’s mind to help him to the toilet?” 

  
“Why? He wears diapers, that’s why we put diaper on Sei-chan, Papa. So we don’t need to get him to toilet.” Yeah, trust the kids logic. Tetsurou had suspicion that Hiro just wanted to play with his brother but not deal with diaper.

  
Kei snorted, and then he patted Tetsurou’s head, “I’ll change his diaper.” 

  
Tetsurou shook his head, “Nah, let me.” He walked to the door, “Come on Hiro-chan, time to help your brother,” 

  
Hiro raised his brow, “No thanks, Hiro would give Sei-chan privacy, so he can keep his dignity in tact.” Then he smiled sweetly, with two deep dimples on his cheeks.

  
Ah Hiro would be the heartbreaker in high school. Called him bias but hey he had handsome kid.

  
Tetsurou knew it, the boy didn’t want to deal with dirty diaper. He might love his brother but not for the diaper.

  
***

  
Despite Tooru clinginess, actually it had always been Hajime who initiate whole cuddling and sleep as close as they could.

  
Some part of Hajime became restless when he couldn’t touch Tooru at night. 

  
It wasn’t weird to find them cuddling with tangled legs every morning or even to find Tooru slept on Hajime’s chest or Hajime who spooned Tooru from behind. What wasn’t normal was.

  
“Daddy! Daddy!” the whisper from his left side. 

  
Hajime groaned, and he buried himself to Tooru back of neck. 

  
After the whisper then came the poke. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” 

  
With bleary eyes, Hajime forced himself to look at his sons who huddled near him from the side of the bed. God, even with his hazy mind, he knew the triplet only went on his side when they needed something or breaking something.

  
Hajime prayed to god, they were not destroying Tooru’s new lemon bonsai and kumquat bonsai. 

  
“What is it, kiddos?” he glanced to the digital clocks on table. Four in the morning. Four, how the heck his kids woke up at four? Well, Kid actually because it was only Natsume who stood there.

  
Natsume who dragged his power ranger summer blanket, “Daddy. I wet my bed.” He half whispered. I need to hide the evidence, before Reito-kun knew.” 

  
Ah well, Hajime forgot Akaashi Reito would join them to beach trip while his mother worked during summer break, poor Omega, Tooru then offered to bring him to beach too. 

  
Well, Bokuto actually who offered to bring the kid to beach. Because Bokuto was how to say it without telling someone else story, well, felt connection to the kid and his mom.

  
Kei also offered to bring Reito but Reito well the triplet begged for Reito to sleep in their house. So here they came back again to the point Natsume just wetted his bed.

  
“Daddy! I need to save my reputation. Hero doesn’t wet their bed.” Oh Natsume played too well with Hiro. His vocabularies really increased.

  
“Hero also takes responsibility for their action.” Hajime yawned, he really wanted to sleep again because he needed to drive later.

  
“Daddy!” he whined again. He climbed to Hajime’s laps. “Please.” He begged with glossy eyes. Tooru’s eyes. 

  
Hajime carried him up, “Fine let’s go.” Natsume looped his arms on Hajime’s neck. “You have changed your pants?” 

  
“Of course Daddy, I put the wet one in laundry room.” He gave him toothy grin. The laundry room was quiet far from the triplet rooms. Natsume had to walk through dark corridor to get there.

  
Hajime kissed the boy cheek. Hajime was grateful his sons took Tooru’s affectionate behavior too, because they still wanted to get kiss until now.

  
“Good job.” His boys could even catch ghost if you let them. They were too fearless almost stupidly brave. Hajime heard from Tetsurou how his boys jumped from 5 meters diving board.

  
Hajime took out new power ranger sheet from the cupboard and changed it to the boy bed. He glanced to Taiyou shared bed with Ritsuka so Reito could sleep on his bed. 

  
Hajime tucked Natsume again and kissed his forehead, then kissed Taiyou and Ritsuka too. Before he could go to Reito, the boy eyes opened widely and he whimpered, Hajime scented the distress scent from Reito. 

  
Hajime quickly sat on the floor and called for Reito’s name, “Reito-kun, it’s okay, this is Uncle Hajime.”

Hajime learnt not to touch the distress kids unless they gave permission. 

  
Hajime realized Reito was Jumpy around Alphas, he felt super comfortable with Kei and Tooru but it didn’t work that way with Tetsurou and Hajime. The only Alpha Reito felt comfortable with from first time was Bokuto. But Bokuto had always been good with kids. He was so earnest and kids loved him.

  
Reito got better within time. He started to get comfortable with Tetsurou and Hajime. However, he would be jumpy when they moved too soon or stood to close to him without warning.

  
“Are you okay?” he asked. “Do you need something?” 

  
Reito clutched his blanket closed to his nose, “Can I…” he looked down. Then shook his head, “Nothing thank you.” 

  
Hajime felt his heart clenched painfully, “Don’t worry, kiddo. You can say it here. Do you want milk?” 

  
“Yes please.” He said shyly.

  
“Okay. Uncle Hajime would make it for you, do you want to wait here or you want to wait in kitchen?” 

  
“Kitchen.” 

  
Hajime nodded, he waited for the boy to wake up and stood beside him before walking slowly to the kitchen so the boy small feet could catch up. Reito walked beside him, and Hajime felt his heart even more clench painfully because the boy kept eyeing his hand, and tried to hold it.

  
God, he would kill the boy father for what have he done to this boy. “Reito-kun, do you want to hold Uncle Hajime’s hand? It’s okay.” 

  
The boy took his hand hesitantly and shyly. Hajime almost cried when he felt warm little hand on his palm. He smiled to the boy. The boy smiled shyly. “Thank you,” 

  
God, Hajime would really kill the boy Alpha’s father. What the hell did he do to this sweet boy? How could he do something evil to this sweet boy? You couldn’t help but to love this boy. Hajime would protect this boy.

  
Hajime tucked the boy in and then backed to his bed, Tooru opened his eyes, Hajime knew he had woken up long time probably saw Hajime tucked Reito in. Hajime hugged his mate, “God, I would kill that asshole.” 

  
Tooru hugged him back, “Get into the line Hajime. First Bokuto, then Kei and Tetsurou then Me, and then You can broke his leftover bone.” 

  
Hajime nodded, “Tooru. Tooru.” He inhaled his mate scent. How could you not love a child? How could you hurt a child? Hajime couldn’t imagine to spank his own sons no matter how naughty they were. 

  
Tooru played with his hair and kissed his forehead. Hugging Tooru had always calmed him down. “Let’s do our best to protect Reito-kun okay?” Tooru said.

  
Hajime nodded, “Yeah, when let’s have him and Akaashi-san around more often.” 

  
Tooru chuckled, “I have feelings that they would be around a lot if Bokuto get his way.” 

  
Hajime knew Tooru loved matchmaking their friends and he had aimed for Bokuto for long time, that meddlesome drama queen. However this time, “Let’s help Bokuto,” 

  
“Oho, Iwa-chan. Admit it, you want to play matchmaker too.” Tooru teased. 

  
Hajime flipped them over, so Tooru laid on his body and pinched Tooru’s ass, “No, I am not.” 

  
Tooru gasped, “Iwa-chan. Did you just pinch my ass?” 

  
Hajime answered by slipping his hand into Tooru’s pajamas pants. “Let me sleep a bit, before I have to wake up and preventing your sons from aiming your lemon bonsai.” 

  
Tooru pouted and pounded his chest, “If they acted like beast they are your sons. I would really cry if they kill my bonsai, Hajime.” 

  
“Yes, Yes, yes.” 

  
***

  
Tooru knew he should just get the leash for his three rowdy sons, because they made three ways separation as soon as they arrived at the beach. Damn it.

  
Where the hell Bokuto when you needed him the most? Ah Tooru remembered Bokuto lost the bet and he should buy the meat for BBQ. Damn it. Tooru would rather buy meat than letting his sons wrecked havoc.

  
Reito, sweet boy, had been stuck to Hajime’s side, and honestly, it was endearing. The boy didn’t really have father figure and Tooru was sured Hajime loved the angelic kid, how could you not? 

  
Hajime caught their sons, and sighed, “No running! Stay with Reito-kun!” 

  
Apparently for his kids translated into let’s run around with Reito and caught the Jellyfish, Hajime the buffy hero of Tooru heart quickly caught them.

“No Jelly fish!” 

  
“Eh, why?” 

  
Hajime shook his head, “You can’t catch Jellyfish.” 

  
“You never know if you never try.” Ritsuka quoted some song lyrics, Tooru face palmed, he should stop listening pop song with his children near him. 

  
“No try at all! Jellyfish is dangerous,” 

  
“Then let’s get Hermit crab, we should give them to Uncle Tadashi and Uncle Makki.” 

  
Tooru groaned, nope, no. Tooru was saved because at the same time the Kuroo’s family came with their two kids ah three if you counted Kenma who get dragged by Tetsurou too.

  
“Sei-chan!!!” the kids of course liked the baby. The triplet loved their cousin, and even for short time, they wanted to give Sei-chan their insects collection.

While Sei-chan might not show aversion for it, Kei definitely would kill Tooru. 

  
The smart baby who could speak at 10 months old now. 

  
Sei-chan wiggled down to play his cousins. “You nii, Ittu nii, Nattu nii.” Then he smiled to Reito, “Wei-nii.”  
The kids kissed the toddler, and took turn to carry the big baby. Sei was big and he even could stand up and waking. “Sei pways at beach.” The baby said to triplet. 

  
Tooru almost squealed to see his chubby cheeks gave him dimple smile. So Tooru swooped the boy up and showered him with kiss, “Sei-chan, kiss Aunt Tooru.” He said.

  
Sei patted Tooru’s cheek, and kissed him. He even blew raspberry on Tooru’s cheeks. God, Tooru loved baby. He called Tooru, “Aunt Too’u! Sei kisses Aunt Too’u.” 

  
Sometimes a part of Tooru selfishness wished that babies should never grow up. They were cute and so small, like Tooru could just cuddle them and protected them from the world. However they kept growing up.

  
Like the triplet, while they were still cute now, and they didn’t need Tooru to changed their diapers again, something was missing too. God, they were in elementary school now. 

  
(Much to Bokuto distaste they opted to Itachiyama instead of Fukurodani, well, Itachiyama scouted them and let them playing with bat and ball, what you expect? Also, Reito was attending Itachiyama too because his grandparents house was near Itachiyama Elementary school.) 

  
“Come on, boys.” Tetsurou said, “Let’s takes Uncle Kenma to swim!” 

  
“Osu!!!” the triplet cheered.

  
Tooru had to stop them, “No. Sunscreen first.” Tooru wasn’t going to take risk to that his babies skin would burn and then they would complain all day long because their skin hurt.

  
“Eh but it is sticky, mommy.” They yelled unhappily and looked at Tooru like he was the biggest party popper. 

  
“No complain kiddos!” Hajime had put the sunscreen to Reito who gave his hand easily. The sweet boy even closed his eyes when Hajime put on sunscreen on his face. 

  
Hiro took sunscreen and put it on Natsume, “Eh, Hiro-nii. I don’t want to be sticky,” he complained.

  
“You want to get sunburn?” Hiro asked. “No, and it is not cool.” He said even before the triplet argued, “It’s painful and horrible, smart Hero would avoid that.”

That definitely Kei’s attitude mixed with Tetsurou manipulation because The triplet became eager to be smart Heroes.

  
However it didn’t work with Sei-chan who threw tantrum, “No mama. No mama. No sunsc’een.” He thrashed around. “It’s sticky! It’s sticky! No!!” 

  
Tooru winced when Kei put the sunscreen and Sei threw the bottle down to ground and kicking around. Kei gritted his teeth, “Sei-chan stop crying. Why are you crying?” 

  
“No sunsc’een! Sticky!” he cried again. 

  
“Sei-chan stop it.” Kei really held his temper, because Sei even wailed louder when Kei put the floater, once Kei put the floater Sei somehow figured out to take it off. 

  
Tooru glanced at Hiro who was really unfazed by the drama and helping Taiyou to wear sunscreen now to his back. Like just big brother.

  
Tooru just remembered while Kei’s sons were not as rowdy as his sons, their tantrum was on different level. 

  
Kei finally carried his son, “Excuse someone needs to talk with Mama privately.” He stated behind grit teeth and fake smile. Sei seemed realized he got into trouble because now he tried to call his Papa.

  
“Papa! Papa! Papa! Save me!” His Papa ignored him, by rubbing sunscreen on Ritsuka

  
“Mommy we should save Sei-chan!” Natsume who had finished using sunscreen tugged Tooru’s pants. 

  
“Yes mommy we should!” Ritsuka and Taiyou echoed. 

  
Tooru raised his brow, “Uh-uh, you want to get into trouble with your Aunt Kei?” 

  
The triplet blanched, because Kei was fair even too fair, no exception, no discrimination and no scheme could get pass through him. You got into trouble that meant you got into trouble.

  
Hajime and Tooru often tempted to send the triplet to Kei when they became too rowdy. Kei was really good at arguing with kids, a skill that Tooru admitted really useful and childish. 

  
“No!” the triplet was in union about that. 

  
Hiro patted his hand, “Now we need to wait a bit for sunscreen to get absorbed before we can go playing under the sun.” then he silenced the triplet complained by saying, “So we can eat Shave ice first and waiting for Sei-chan. Papa, where are our shave ices?” 

  
That was one of the reason why Tooru and Hajime went on vacation with Kuroo family often, free babysitter who couldn’t get traumatized by the triplet. Well, beside the obvious reason they lived in Tokyo too. 

  
While Tetsurou and Hajime took the children to find Shaved Ice, Kenma and Tooru lounged under the big beach umbrella. Kenma’s eyes followed a couple who talked about beach volleyball.

  
“So, when the last time you went to beach?” Tooru asked.

  
Kenma fanned his face, “With Shouyo last years, we go to beach every summer with Kageyama and some people from Karasuno.” Then he chuckled bitterly, “Went to beach.” 

  
Oh my god did he just stepped on landmine? Usually Tooru was far more perceptive than this. But who knew Kenma went to beach with Shouyo. Tooru planted his arms to Kenmma shoulder, “Are you okay?” 

  
Kenma shrugged, “As okay as you think.” 

  
“Well, it’s cliché but someday you would find someone who could love you as much as you love them.” Well the words would work well if not because the next seconds a familiar voice called Kenma name.

  
“Kenma!” 

  
There stood Hinata Shouyo now probably Kageyama Shouyo with his big sunny smile and flushed cheeks with his mate Kageyama Tobio. Kenma eyes flashed with pain especially when it landed to fresh bond mark on Shouyo scent gland.

  
“Shouyo.”   
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put the kids in Itachiyama Elementary school. And how could Akaashi the single mom could afford the tuition for Private Institution would be told in His own spin off story to add the complexity in his story and struggles as single mother. 
> 
> Next chapter would be on adding a dimension to Hiro personality and how he deal with Inferiorty complex with the help of Tooru who delve into his past a bit. Because when we talked about inferiorty complex, Tooru would have it right? So perhaps would be bit angsty.


	17. Because Hiro is not genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro road became angsty teenager bed is made and Tooru and Kei just tried their hardest to not let Hiro laid on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving bit glimpse on how Kei and Kuroo parenting their kids. And how Tooru fix his inferiorty complex.

Kei forgot how much tantrum his kids could throw, Sei was advanced for his age, heck the boy even could do simple math and counted to ten. However he was doubled with stubbornness.

  
Sei was crying long time. People would think Kei hit him, honestly he just sat in front of Sei to wait for him to stop wailing and listen to his mama.

  
Tetsurou and Kei agreed to talk with their kids when they being naughty. Tetsurou who read parenting book who suggested to talk to them privately, not embarrassed them in public. (Well, Kei just got along with it, he admitted it, Tetsurou was the main caregiver for their children, who spent more hours with them, who Kei to defy him?) 

  
“Sei. Stop.” Kei said calmly. 

  
Sei finally ceased his wailing into small sob, his eyes were puffy and his face and nose reddened. “Why are you crying?” 

  
“No Sunsc’een.” He sucked his thumbed.

  
Kei took out Hiro's thumb and wiped it with wet wipes, “Does crying stop mama from applying sunscreen to you?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Then why are you crying?” 

  
“Sticky.” He said. 

  
“Mama knows but it won’t feel sticky again once Sei-chan got into water.” Kei tried to simplified his words. “Does Sei-chan know why we should use sunscreen?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Because the sun could hurt your skin. Does Sei-chan want to get hurt and stop playing in beach?” 

  
“No.” He shook his head, “Sei pways in water.” 

  
“Yes, that’s why we need to use sunscreen.” Kei confirmed. He waited until Sei proceeded the reason. If Sei anything like his brother, they needed sometimes to admitted ‘defeat’ . “Has Sei-chan understood the reason?” 

  
Sei nodded, “Yes, mama.” 

  
“Here, squeeze the sunscreen and put it on Sei-chan arm.” Kei put the sunscreen on Sei’s hand. He helped his son to apply the suncreen to his arms, necks, back, and face. Kei couldn’t help but to peck his son cheeks when the boy shut his eyes when Kei applied the cream to his face.

  
Kei opened his arms, “Now come on. Give mama hug.” Sei stood up and hugged Kei, Kei kissed his boy cheeks, “I love you.” 

  
“Wove Mama.” 

  
Finally they could go to meet the others and crap. Kei wasn’t drama eater however how the hell they wanted to avoid Hinata Freaking Shouyo and met him here too? 

  
Hell, even Tooru the drama eater looked super uncomfortable. Shouyo the sunshine child and everything that sunny who knew no darkness of course just hugged Kenma.

  
The dense idiots didn’t even know they unintentionally their new bonds. “We want to play to beach volleyball, do you want to join us Kenma?” he asked.

  
“Sho-chan, Sho-chan we want to play Volleyball too!” the triplet of course wanted to join them even Hiro who always recluse to play with strangers looked with interest, hell even Reito the sweet shy boy. 

  
“King and his queen, are you coming to our humble abode your majesty?” Kei asked them.

  
“Ah, Tsukishima!” Hinata Shouyo jumped out. Kei wanted to say that he hadn’t been Tsukishima for years now. Then he looked at Sei, “Seishuyuki!” he smiled widely. “Can I hold him?” he had always moved around.

  
“Ask him.” Kei pointed at Sei who looked with wide eyes.

  
“Seishuyuki, can I hold you?” Shouyo asked. 

  
Shouyo had always had same aura like Bokuto, an Aura that attracted children to them like bee to honey, Sei looked at Hinata with his huge eyes then smiled, “Yes.” 

  
“Yosha!” Hinata carried Sei who laughed too. “Tobio look, he is so cute!” he gushed out, but it wasn’t only King who saw but Kenma too, took peek to Shouyo. 

  
Kei might not well-verse in emotion but he saw pain and he understood. “Kenma, let’s get Shave ice.” Kei said. “Let’s Tetsurou and others who take care of kids.” 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Times to play with Tobio-chan and Shoyou-chan volleyball beach! Who wants to play Volleyball?” 

  
Of course the triplet cheered in great zeal, Reito also wanted to play, Hiro agreed to come along and even Sei-chan wanted to play with Nii-chan. Iwaizumi and Tooru decided to stay with the kids well, six kids and three of them were the triplet. 

  
Without Tooru and Hajime, well, let’s just said it would be ‘bloodbath’ in short time, they were the triplet, you know, the triplet who could even subdue 2 meters Volleyball athlete. Also, he knew Hiro was quiet competitive. Well, very competitive.

  
Kei hauled Kenma to wake up and walked toward the Shave Iced booth. Kei wasn’t expert to comfort people, (his children and husband were different story because they just needed hug and kisses) and Kenma was private person. 

  
Kei wouldn’t ask him ‘are you okay’ because hello it was stupid question. Of course he wasn’t. “Suck, he is here.” He stated

  
Kenma chuckled, “Actually I know that he would be here.” 

  
Kei turned his head, “What? Fuck Kenma, you should say so.” Had Kei knew about it, they could change the destination.

  
Kenma shrugged, “For what? We have planned it long time.” And then he exhaled with slight self-deprecating smile, “And I want to see him. I want to see him a lot.” 

  
“You know they would bond after the wedding right?” Kei asked again, “And knowing first grade idiots they wouldn’t cover it. Heck, they even flaunted it without realizing it.” 

  
“They shouldn’t cover it.” Kenma solemnly said. “Everyone could see they belong to each other, bond mark or not. It’s only stupid people who couldn’t see that.” 

  
Kei didn’t know why, didn’t understand how could Kenma loved someone who was oblivious to his feelings. Kei had learnt not to analyze people feelings, they felt it, what could he do about that? 

  
“And it’s just small mark, it shouldn’t hurt.” Kenma added softly after they got the shave ice. He spooned his ice. “But it does. It hurts.” 

  
Kei didn’t know what to do. He was not good at this. So he just took Kenma’s hand to his own and squeezed it softly. “You know what, someday you might meet a someone who love you as much as you love The dumb sun child.” 

  
Kenma laughed a bit, “Tooru just said same thing.” 

  
“Ew, then you would meet some tall, smart, dark Japanese who loves you as much as you love him.” 

  
“So you mean opposite of Shouyo?” 

  
“Well, it could be. But it could be tall, equally dumb, and shine like stupid lamp foreigner who loves you just the same.” 

  
Kenma finally laughed, “You won’t let go the tall thing, will you?” 

  
“Give us tall people chance, Kenma. Find someone who carries you not the other way around. In literal and figurative speech.” Kei wasn’t going to dwell much about his friend love life.

  
However Kenma had always given everything for Hinata, he cared for him everyday, every night and even after Hinata had his own personal person who cared for him. 

  
Kenma laughed, “Thanks Kei.” 

  
“Uh-uh, then please deal with your nephews tantrum next time.” 

  
“I am not that thankful, Mama.” 

  
***

Who the hell thought teaching kids beach volleyball was good idea? It became sand bath, literal sand bath. Because the triplet in the end rolled around at sands and planned to buried Tobio alive.

  
Tooru wasn’t even sure the reason, it had something with Tobio insulted the hermit crab and endanger them. (God, they hadn’t seen any hermit crab at all, just a hole in ground who the triplet believed as Hermit crabs house and Tobio stepped on it.)

  
In the end they were busy to plan to bury Tobio alive. Only Hiro who took the game seriously and he followed Tobio movement with his eyes, he looked at Shouyo and even looked at Tooru.

  
Then something happened. Taiyou dashed to chase the ball, he sled between Shouyo’s legs and then jumped to spike the ball, “Taiyou cannon beam!” 

  
Enough said, All the adult gasped in panic, Tooru had even stood up ready to cover his son head from danger, and Shouyo the poor man, jumped fast and fell to the sand to avoid Taiyou.

  
“It’s dangerous!” Hajime caught Taiyou who pouted, “You can crash to Uncle Shouyo.” 

  
“Eh, but I didn’t!” Taiyou pouted, “I am super hero, super hero saw chance and he grabbed it!” 

  
Hajime scolded Taiyou about how dangerous it was to popped out suddenly on Athlete path , while for solidarity Natsume and Ristuka also pouted beside their brother. Reito visibly paled due to shock and Tetsurou comforted the kid with Sei on his waist. 

  
And Shouyo was apologizing profusely to Tooru and Hajime , then whining to his mate about kids were dangerous. Tooru tried to calm him down because really Taiyou was at fault.

  
From the corner of his eyes, Tooru saw Hiro who became withdrawn each seconds, he murmured about wanted to drink. Tooru thought he would go to his mother but who thought the kid would go to hide.

  
Tooru quickly followed his nephew in case you know he got lost. Then Tooru heard small sob. Hiro was bit crier, when he lost he would cry, when something didn’t work his way he would cry. He got better as he got older and after having little brother.

  
He reminded Tooru of himself.

  
“Hey, Honey.” Tooru sat beside him and patted his shoulders. “Want to tell Aunt Tooru why are you sad?”   
Hiro shook his head. “Hiro is not sad. Hiro is not sore loser.” He mumbled. 

  
“Sore loser?” Tooru probed. “Does someone call Hiro sore loser?” 

  
Hiro shook his head, “Hiro doesn’t need someone tell him to know.” Hiro whispered, “Hiro…Hiro knows it isn’t their fault but it’s not fair. It’s just not fair.” 

  
Their fault? Tooru got bit hunch whose fault it was. He hugged the boy shoulder, “Taiyou’s fault? Uncle Shouyo’s fault or Uncle Tobio’s fault?” 

  
Hiro didn’t answer, Tooru thought he wouldn’t answer, but he never thought Hiro’s answer would shock him to the core. “And it’s isn’t Sei’s fault.” 

  
“Sei?” 

  
“He is just smart. People call him child prodigy. Hiro knows Baasan doesn’t mean it, but she said…she said to Papa and Mama, Sei is even smarter than Hiro, Sei is special.” Hiro answered, “Hiro could count and read now, but Sei would always faster and he would climb even higher than Hiro could reach. Hiro couldn’t because Hiro isn’t special.” 

  
Oh my god, Tooru’s heart broke for the kids. Being bright and smart always came with downside. Hiro understood the difference ability that his brother and he could have. Hiro could sense Sei’s potential.

  
Just like Tooru could sense Tobio potential. 

  
“Oh baby. You know your mama and Papa would love you nevertheless right?” 

  
“Hiro knows.” He emphasized, “but it’s just..it’s just not fair. Why Hiro doesn’t have advantage like that?” Hiro said, “It feels like no matter how hard Hiro works, Hiro would never reach Kageyama Tobio level, Hiro would never have Hinata Shouyo super jump or Taiyou prodigy talent in sport.” 

  
Oh my god. The kid reminded Tooru for his old self. Tooru who felt himself wasn’t enough. Tooru who busted his knee to be the best setter, in the end he couldn’t be Kageyama Tobio and Miya Atsumu. 

  
“Hiro-chan, do you enjoy volleyball?” 

  
Hiro nodded slowly. 

  
“Aunt Tooru too,” then Tooru stretched his legs, “Do you know Aunt Tooru has injury?” 

  
“Knee.” He replied.

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes, knee. I got it during middle school to high school, and it would act up until now if I force myself too much. Do you know why Aunt Tooru has it?” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because he is not a genius.” Tooru confirmed. And it pained him a bit. “I have athleticism but not as talented as Ushiwaka, my stat is higher than Ushiwaka but Tobio blessed with genius instinct. It’s just like he know when to toss, where to pinpoint and even he could do service ace in his first year of middle school.” 

  
Tooru reminisced. “It felt like I am climbing the wall with one hand tied and Tobio just started in the middle near the top with rocket boosted sneakers.” 

  
“And Uncle Ushiwaka?” 

  
“He is right on top. Looking down at me saying no matter how hard you work you would never reach the top with that body.” Tooru said. 

  
Hiro nodded. 

  
“And it didn’t help that I am presented as Omega too. It felt like I was set to be a failure. You couldn’t compete with Alphas who have natural talent. I was bounded to be less strong, less muscular and even less aggressive.” 

  
“But you are not.” 

  
Tooru smiled to the boy, “I am not now. I utilized my weapon Hiro-chan.” Tooru said, “My mom, my dad even Your Uncle Hajime all encourage me to do everything I can. I trained my body to make my talent bloom.” 

  
“Train your body to make your talent bloom?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “To my body limit. Because no matter how much I train I would never be as muscular as Alpha, but you know what Hiro-chan, We need to focus on what we have instead of what we don’t have.” 

  
Hiro looked at Tooru with his round golden eyes, the eyes that people said just like Kei, but now, Tooru thought solely belonged to Hiro. The boy whose heart just break because he was too smart.

  
Tooru cusped his face with his hand, “Hiro can make his own talent bloom. Hiro is still kid, Hiro still grows, we still hadn’t know what is your limit. Hiro might not have what Kageyama Tobio has, Uncle Ushiwaka has, or even Taiyou has. But Hiro is enough.” 

  
Just like Tooru was enough. He was good enough before, good enough now and Tooru hoped would be still good enough in the future. 

  
“We are not genius Hiro-chan, but that doesn’t mean we are hopeless too.” Tooru said. Yeah, he wasn’t hopeless. “No need to compare yourself to Others. Hiro could do what Hiro could and Sei-chan would do what he could too.” 

  
“Hiro know? You are your mama’s little fighter.” Tooru said to him. “Your mama and Papa would always think you are their special baby.” Then Tooru kissed his forehead, “And to Aunt Tooru too. You are special in Hiro’s own way.” 

  
Hiro nodded with some tears on his face he then hugged Tooru, “Aunt Tooru knows what? Aunt Tooru also the best athlete in Hiro’s eyes. Aunt Tooru is extraordinarily strong and special.” 

  
Tooru thought he should comfort the kid, he would just comfort the kid but now he felt his eyes watered too. “Really?” 

  
“Yes. And this is objectives opinion.” Hiro said. Tooru snorted, it was funny how Hiro used the big words but at the same time he earnestly said that. Then he smiled, “Thank you, Aunt Tooru. I love you.” 

  
“I love you too.” Tooru inhaled the boy scent. And god, you know, you could always loved another child that not belong to you. Hiro might not his own blood and flesh nephew, but it didn’t mean Tooru loved him less.

  
“Let’s go back before people think we get lost.” Tooru suggested.

  
Hiro snorted, “Or before Taiyou, Natsume and Ritsuka buried Kageyama Tobio.” 

  
Tooru smiled, and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, let’s stop them.” 

  
***

  
Somehow Bokuto was succeed to get Reito’s mom to join them for the night in Villa. Tooru didn’t know how but Bokuto made sure that Akaashi could get day off from his editing job.

  
Now, Akaashi Keiji was busy in kitchen with Kei who put Natsume on his laps, “Kei-sensei, we need to save the Mr. Bream soon. He lost so much blood.” 

  
“Yes, yes, please take the intestine out from the Mr. Bream, Natsume-sensei. So we can help Mr. Bream to the get into pan to end his suffering.” Tooru didn’t know whether Kei spoke with sarcasm or he was serious.

  
Akaashi just laughed there. Somehow Kei was so funny for Akaashi or Akaashi just enjoyed Kei saltiness.  
Tooru glanced to Taiyou who stuck with Tetsurou who lighten the grill while Reito, Hiro and Sei were sitting with Kenma watched Lion King again. Tooru just wanted to locate his other son when Hajime pressed his cheek cold cider.

  
“What did you talk about with Hiro this noon?” Hajime asked. “You know you are kind of mellow.” 

  
Of course Hajime could always read Tooru mood well. Tooru put his head on Hajime’s shoulder, “Yeah, just to make sure he knows he’s good enough.” 

  
Hajime nodded, “Do you regret it? Not to go to Argentina, with your coach?” 

  
Tooru mulled over that decision before, perhaps when he took that route he would be different person, he might played in some national team. Tooru felt inadequate when he failed to get recruited for the national team first time. 

  
Athlete didn’t have long career. Tooru almost busted his knee again when he compete with Miya Atsumu to get into Olympic team the second time. He got into the team, but he had to play with painkiller. 

  
“No.” Tooru answered in the end. 

  
“You know what, you are enough. You are more than enough.” Hajime said. “You inspire probably hundreds of Omega male athlete to compete with alphas.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Really, who don’t know Oikawa Tooru?” 

  
“Iwaizumi Tooru, mou Iwa-chan, don’t forget I am married to you.” Tooru teased Hajime.

  
“Don’t make me regret that.” Hajime barked, but it had less bite. Bantering was something that they couldn’t let go. It was like spice in their marriage life.

  
“Too late.” Tooru said in sing a song voice. “Until death do us apart, remember?” 

  
“Uh-uh, I should have omitted that part from my wedding vow.” Hajime looped his hand on Tooru’s waist.  
Tooru poked his stomach, “Too late, you are mine since I laid my eyes on you, Iwa-chan.” Tooru put his head on Hajime’s shoulder, “Am I really enough, Iwa-chan?” 

  
“More than enough, Tooru. You are always more than enough. You are amazing player, amazing Mother , and amazing aunt, amazing uncle, amazing friend and husband.” 

  
“Honestly I don’t even know what should I do if I am not playing Volleyball.” Tooru might not say it a lot. But he felt lost if he couldn’t play volleyball again. Tooru dedicated himself to volleyball since young. “Well, I can find another job, but nothing I would love as much as I love Volleyball.” 

  
“You can be professional trash talker.” Hajime suggested.

  
Tooru pinched his stomach, “So rude!” he pouted, “Just so you know I can be model, or even I can be wedding organizer.” 

  
“The wedding organizer who acts worse than Bridezilla?” 

  
“Iwa-chan!!!” Tooru whined. “How dare you! Thanks to me Kei wedding became so beautiful.” 

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are amazing organizer.” Tooru knew Hajime just placated him. 

  
Tooru just wanted to say something when he heard, “WHO TURN OFF THE LAMP?!” Bokuto yelled from the top of his lungs. 

  
Tooru and Hajime looked at each other then they shook their head, well, their instincts were right because Ritsuka laughed like maniac from second floor with Bokuto’s pants on his hand. 

  
“Mission clear.” Ritsuka danced, and he twirled Bokuto’s pants above his head and threw it to the floor as the evidence. 

  
“RITSUKA! NATSUME! TAIYOU! PLEASE TURN ON THE LAMP!” hell even Bokuto could point out the culprit without gathering fact. Who the hell again could play that prank but the triplet? 

  
“Iwa-chan, go get him.” Tooru groaned. 

  
Why? Why? When he thought his sons had no easy target today, well, Ritsuka still managed to play trick on Bokuto. Their favorite uncle, Bokuto. Tooru was just grateful the triplet never played prank to Akaashi-san. Somehow they felt an urge to protect the weak and omega.

  
“Mommy.” Taiyou tugged his hand.

  
“What is it, baby?” he crouched down.

  
“Are you sad?” Taiyou tilted his head.

  
Tooru shook his head, “No. I am not, just thinking about here and that.” He then hugged his baby, “Why Taiyou think mommy is sad?” 

  
Taiyou shrugged. “Dunno. I just think I need to hug mommy.” Taiyou relied to his instinct more than his brother. 

  
Even as identical triplet, they were different. Natsume was the leader with logic, Ritsuka the drama king who used his feeling and Taiyou relied on his instinct. They made good team.

  
“Well, Mommy could use a hug.” 

  
Taiyou then patted his back when Tooru hugged him like he was calming Tooru. “Don’t worry mommy.” 

  
Tooru was pretty sure that Taiyou just needed to say that because he felt Tooru needed it but what Tooru never realized that these words would he keep close to his heart because a dream that cut short.

  
***

  
“I love you.” Kei kissed Hiro forehead softly. The boy had been so exhausted and he even yawned a lot during dinner. Kei knew Hiro had struggled with a complex for a while.

  
Kei saw his son long lashes and small nose, his baby was growing up. Kei wasn’t sentimental person who wished his baby kept being a baby. He knew growth was inevitable but how he wished time could slow down a bit.

  
Hiro developed lot of things in span of 10 months. He became big brother, he became more responsible and even he became more sensible. Kei and Tetsurou didn’t want him to force himself as big brother, but Hiro had always had this tendencies to get ahead of his peers.

  
That was why he was grateful Tooru could speak to him in same level. “Stop growing up to fast, Hiro-chan. Please be kids.” He wanted his baby had normal childhood.

  
No expectation from him, no pressure, he didn’t need to be little adult, he didn’t need to master everything and it would be okay to be the last in his class even. However Hiro was taking too much of his genes.

From the competitiveness and tendencies to be ahead of their peers.

  
Kei just wanted Hiro to have fun. 

  
That was why Kei and Tetsurou didn’t test Sei and Hiro IQ, despite his parents in law, grandparents in law encouragement. Like hell, he would plant in Hiro or Sei mind that they were Kuroo heirs.

  
Not when they were children, toddlers. 

  
Kei did stimulate them to use their thinking ability but they didn’t need to be forced to join another adults in pursuing knowledge. He knew someday he wouldn’t be enough to stimulate Sei but he might as well try. 

  
“Mama.” Hiro mumbled, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

  
“Did Mama wake you up?” Kei asked.

  
Hiro shook his head, “Hiro wants some milk.” He yawned.

  
Well once in a while, may be he should be the more adventurous parent. The fun Mama. “Do you want to get some midnight cake with Mama?” 

  
Hiro eyes budged, and trace of sleepiness disappeared. “Really? It’s not a bluff right?” 

  
“No bluff. Let’s find some chocolate cake. Uncle Bokuto brought some.” Kei helped Hiro to stand up. “Slowly though, we don’t want to wake up Papa and Sei.”

  
Hiro nodded. “What is the occasion, Mama?” he asked when they walked in dark alley.

  
“Well, it’s summer vacation.” 

  
“Then can we do this every summer vacation?” Hiro asked.

  
“Don’t push your luck. This is only once in a while occasion.” Kei should put stop before his son pushed for more. Hiro was an expert to get what he wanted. God, the kid knew he was adorable and people would let him off, if he begged. 

  
Hiro pouted, “Stingy,” 

  
“Also, Hiro said he wants to grow to his optimum height right? Enough rest is one of the factor for it.” Kei reminded him, then he added, “That’s why this would be once in a while occasion.” 

  
“We should establish the occasion then Mama. For the example when Hiro wins a tournament or match.” 

  
Kei wouldn’t use it only to fire Hiro tendency to be perfectionist. If Hiro only could eat cake in midnight with him when he won something, Hiro would think he deserved good things only when he achieved something.

  
“Nuh uh, it would depend on Mama. Let’s establish that.”

  
“Then it would be subjective and not objective at all.” Hiro complained. “there so many factors and variable in Mama’s mood.”

  
“Please don’t treat Mama like experiment.” Hiro spent too much times with His Papa. They definitely talked with these nerdy jargon. “Also, no type of bargain work on Mama.” 

  
Hiro pouted but then followed Kei to the kitchen. Kei carried him to sit on stool. Hiro waved his legs, “Can I get two slices?” 

  
Kei took out the cake, “We only have two slices, unfortunately we have to share.” He took two forks from the shelf. “Hiro still wants some milk?” 

  
“Yes.” Kei knew it Hiro sweet tooth was on different level. Kei warmed up some milk and poured it to Hiro cup. “Thank you.” 

  
Hiro really devour his cake, “Hiro-chan.” Kei said, “Hiro-chan should do what Hiro enjoys okay? No need to pressure yourself. Mama is sure in meantime Hiro could master volleyball, but if Hiro couldn’t and Hiro doesn’t enjoy it anymore, It’s okay to stop.” 

  
Hiro looked up at him, “Hiro wants to be Aunt Tooru, Mama.” He said. Then he blinked his eyes, “Aunt Tooru said even when you are not genius you are not hopeless.” 

  
“Hiro is never hopeless.” Kei said. “And it’s great to recognize your dream since young, but Hiro should know it’s okay to stop when you don’t dream the same thing again. Mama and Papa loves you nevertheless.” 

  
Hiro nodded, “Okay.” 

  
Kei kissed his forehead, and then his cheeks. “I love you.” 

  
“Love you too Mama.”   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how u like this chapter? 
> 
> Next chapter ": Why even when he is drama king, Ritsuka couldn't be a child actor? 
> 
> In which Hiro didn't realize he just provoke the greatest Improvisation of Little Mermaid story. 
> 
> Little Ritsuka Mermaid by Itachiyama elementary school.


	18. Little Ritsuka Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the improvisation went wrong and the Little Mermaid become some Dramatic Comedy.

Just because you lived in Japan, the country with reputation of good and equal education for all its citizen and decent pay for teachers who taught with passion that didn’t mean misjudgment and mistake couldn’t happen.

  
Take this for example. Itachiyama Elementary school had their anniversary and The kids from grade 1 to 3 needed to contribute with dance, choir and drama. Unfortunately children who joined sport clubs needed to participate in Drama stage.

  
They would show the Little Mermaid with some modification to the parents and esteemed guests. Well, the problem was this.

  
“But Mommy, Aunt Kei it’s just not fair to little mermaid. Why? Why is she jumping to sea when she know she will die? Why not runaway and just live away from the prince?” Ritsuka complained.

  
“I don’t know baby, it just how it is.” Tooru replied half heartedly. 

  
Whoever chose Ritsuka as little mermaid definitely had less sanity than normal person. Now, Ritsuka was torn to obtain justice for the poor little mermaid or playing his role as little mermaid.

  
“Aha! I am the prince!” Taiyou became the prince! Who the hell thought a good idea to make him prince?

Well, if Kei interpreted it well, there was a possibility the teacher just used opportunity because no one at the kids age wanted to volunteer as mermaid and prince because you know…boys vs girls thingy.

  
Natsume wailed, “Why am I witch? I am not witch!!” 

  
And Hiro just wanted it to be done. Apparently the prince role was offered to him, but Hiro refused so he got the king role, and Hiro complained about he didn’t want to kiss or to hold hand with girls or boys.

(Hiro’s motto was don’t touch me unless I gave you that privilege) 

  
The great point of being King, was Hiro would get trident. 

  
“And what would Reito-kun do?” Kei decided to ask.

  
“Well, Mama. Reito is not members of sport clubs, so he would join the choir. Pay attention please.” Hiro replied but then snuggled closer to Kei’s side. 

  
“Reito-kun has voice of angel Aunt Kei.” Natsume gushed dreamily. 

  
Taiyou pouted, “Me too. I want to sing too.” He said then he stood up on the table, then sang from the top of his lung, “AND I……WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUU!!!” 

  
Kei cringed hard, god, even Tooru closed his ears with his hands. Hiro quickly jumped to table too, and covered Taiyou’s mouth with his palm, “Taiyou, Taiyou, Hiro-nii thinks singing is not your hidden talent.” 

  
“Eh, why? My voice is loud.” Taiyou puffed his chest.

  
Yup just loud, apparently neither Kei nor Hiro needed to tell him the fact because Natsume said, “And ugly. You shouldn’t sing Taiyou!” 

  
“How dare you!” Then Taiyou proceeded to scuffle his brother. 

  
Ritsuka who still complained to Tooru about the poor little mermaid, then Tooru said this, “Then you can just write your own ending, Baby.” Then he kissed his head, “Natsume! Taiyou! Stop it!” 

  
Ritsuka lamented, “But Mommy, Sensei said we need follow the script.” 

  
Kei decided to take pity of Tooru, so he broke Natsume and Taiyou scuffled while saying this, “Then you guys should just follow the script and get over with it.” 

  
This time Taiyou’s turn to wail, “It’s too long Aunt Kei, I can’t remember all of it.” 

  
“You can just improvising…” Then he remembered he spoke with Taiyou so he explained, “It means you can just shorten the dialogue as long as it has the same point.” 

  
Taiyou knitted his brow, “How to do it Aunt Kei?” 

  
So that ended up, with Taiyou sat on his laps and Kei helped him to shorten his dialogue, while Ritsuka lamented heavily about the poor faith of Little mermaid. Natsume and Hiro followed Tooru to prepare dinner.

  
Kei knew it would become the great mistake because Taiyou started to sing, “Under the Sea.” Crazily. 

  
Kei believed in scientific and concrete evidence but somehow he got bad feeling about this, and apparently Tooru also agreed with him because he said, “Whoever put them in the drama, must be first degree idiots.” 

  
Kei side-eyed him, “Didn’t we agree not to trash talk the kids’ teacher?” 

  
“Yes, but that’s before they put the triplet in one stage.” Tooru took out the dishes from microwave, they just reheat the dish that Tetsurou made before he went to meet new clients, then visited his grandparents.

  
(These were occasions when Kei realized he married well, god Tetsurou was really good at house chores. If they didn’t have housekeepers and maids, Tetsurou would handle the house cleaning.) 

  
“Uh-uh, you realized one of your kids is great drama king right?” to prove his point Ritsuka really gasped, then pretended to die when Iwaizumi-san clipped his nail.

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “Drama king who reacts for everything. Do you believe the drama would run smoothly after even the little mermaid complained like this?” 

  
Kei didn’t believe it. “Aren’t you supposed to believe on your children?” 

  
“Hope breeds eternal misery. I believe in my children in lot of things, but not this. Like do you believe Hiro would not sass his teachers in next few months?” 

  
Kei had to give it to Tooru, of course not. “Well, I know my kids.” Tooru raised his brow, “And My nephews well.” He admitted, “Well, let’s just hope they just think to get over with this.” 

  
“Well, didn’t I say hope breeds eternal misery.” 

  
“You should stop watching ‘Pretty Little Liars.’” 

  
“Aha, you watched it too right?” Tooru elbowed his ribs.

  
“Tetsurou, watched it. You influenced him, now he won’t shut up about that, and he forced me to watch it.” Tetsurou ‘forced’ him, well, he cuddled him and told him about the theory, until Kei caved in they watched the final season together. 

  
“Tell me which liars is your favorite? Spencer? Aria? Alison? Emily? Hannah?” of course the drama queen wanted to gossip about the movies. But Kei wasn’t going to entertain hi, so he…

  
“I have liar in front of me, why choose favorite from fiction?” 

  
“You bitch.” 

  
***

  
There was a moment that Tooru regretted his decision immensely, for the example, enrolling his sons to Itachiyama Private school, because apparently he met Sakusa Kiyoomi in the front gate with Miya Atsumu. 

  
“What the…” -he lowered his voice- “fuck” -then he spoke in normal tone again- “Are you doing here?” 

  
Sakusa Kiyoomi raised his brow, “I am the alumni here. So they invited me.”

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “I know but why is this rat here too?” he pointed out at Atsumu.

  
“Rat? How dare you ugly marmot call me that?” 

  
“Well, at least no one wanted to hit marmot with piece of furniture.” 

  
“Don’t underestimate Rat! Some people find them cute.” 

  
“Like who?” Tooru would sling more insult, but Hajime had covered his mouth with palm,

  
“Tooru! Tooru we are not here to defend Rodent. Remember we have sons!” 

  
Sakusa sighed, “Don’t make me regret to take you here, Miya.” 

  
Apparently, becoming volleyball athlete meant they met some old Acquaintances and new one too. For the example, Bokuto and Reito’s mom (god the omega was so beautiful) and Miya Osamu and his mate, Komori-san and Iizuna too ah did he mention the annoying Suna Rintaro too. 

  
In the end, Hajime had to separate Tooru from Miya Ratsumu, because they kept insulting each others. But well, they ended up sitting near each other too with Sakusa and Ratsumu in their front row with Osamu and his mate.

  
Tooru tempted to kick Ratsumu seat just to be annoying, but no he couldn’t because he sat between the party pooper Hajime and Kei. How he wished to sit between Tetsurou and Bokuto, at least they wouldn’t stop him.

  
“Where is Sei-chan, my baby?” He asked.

  
“He is with Tadashi and Hitoka.” Tetsurou replied. “Sei has too many aunts and uncles so, they are taking turn to babysit him.” 

  
Tooru pouted, “I want to spend time with Sei next.” Tooru had always liked baby. Well, while he didn’t plan to have more children yet, he loved playing with his friends’ baby. 

  
“Sure.” Tetsurou agreed easily. 

  
“Shush it’s starting.” Hajime shushed them.

  
Tooru bit his lips when the choir sang school anthem and then they started the Little Mermaid introduction by singing Under the Sea. 

  
God, Reito-kun is adorable. He really had voice of angel when he sang his solo. Bokuto and Akaashi took the picture even Kei and Tetsurou and Hajime took the picture, then there came Ritsuka.

  
Oh my goodness, he was so cute, with long wavy red hair and green mermaid dress with other kids who played the sisters, they sang about sea and the surface. His son definitely not enjoying this because he scratched his stomach.

“Ariel, don’t you agree?” 

  
Ritsuka clasped his hand together, “Of course the sea is beautiful, and this is our home.” He batted his lashes. 

  
The scene continued with a ship came in background however instead of looking to the background ship, Ritsuka gazed to audiences, his face brightened in instances as he spotted them, he was waving hand rigorously. 

  
“Ariel, what are you doing?” His ‘sister’ asked. Probably to remind Ritsuka for the script. Well, it hadn’t ruin the perfomance yet because Little mermaid supposed to be happy and hopeful when she saw Prince ship. 

  
Ritsuka became nervous then his eyes shone. Ah he remembered the script fortunately. Tooru hoped his son could do improvisation a bit.

  
“I greeted Mr. Anchovy who passed us. Wow, he’s swimming so fast!” 

  
Hajime groaned and Tooru covered his face with his palms. My god, he was embarrassing. Even Kei hid his face. 

  
“Mr. Anchovy?” the ‘sisters’ gasped. 

  
“Ah, and the ship! Wow, it’s so big and who is that?” Ritsuka fortunately could turn the drama back to the track.

  
The next scene continued without glitch, and Tooru hope profusely it would just continue as smooth as possible. Well, remember about hope breeds eternal misery apparently hope also breed secondhand embarrassment. 

  
It was the scene, with King, Queen and little mermaid with his sisters in throne room. Oh my god, Hiro looked so bored and his body language screamed, just get over with this.

  
“Hiro-chan so handsome.” Tetsurou cheered in whisper. He took picture again, even Bokuto also took picture and was Osamu’s mate, ah Kita Shinsuke, taking picture too? 

  
Hiro who wanted to get over with this, had to face the hurdle, because Ritsuka zone out when he didn’t speak. “What do you think, Ariel?” 

  
Ritsuka didn’t response but apparently Hiro improvised too, by poking Ritsuka with his trident. 

  
“Ouch, Hiro-nii, ehh Father.” He said nervously and then he added, “I like f-fish.” 

  
Hiro snorted, “What fish, daughter?” Hiro was amused now. 

  
Ritsuka shrugged flippantly, “For eating Sea bream. For pet, Koi would be nice.” 

  
Tooro moaned in shame, oh my god, his son, his son. He hid his face in Hajime’s shoulder, Hajime buried his face on Tooru's head.

  
“In the surface world, we can see the blue sky, Father, the bird chirps, and there is dog and then there is fresh air, there is mountain and…” he stuck, “And…and …and..” he scrunched his face, “And lobster.” 

  
“Human.” One of the sisters reminded 

  
“Ah, that’s too.” He agreed easily, and then Hiro poked him again with Trident, while tapping his wrist signing to Ritsuka to finish the dialogue soon. “Have you seen human, father? They have just same face like us, some beautiful and some so _unbeautiful_ , they just don’t have tail like us.” He flapped his fake tail. 

  
Then Hiro recited flatly about consequences of mermaid going to land, like he recited today weather. Tooru realized how much Hiro took after his mother. Uncanny resemblance. 

  
“Just promise me, daughter you won’t go to the surface?” Hiro recited without feeling.

  
Ritsuka clutched his chest, then gave them a simple smile, a charming smile, which Tooru and Hajime had learnt to not believe it, “I swear father.” 

  
Hiro nodded and then they went to the stage, Hiro might not be embarrassing like Ritsuka but Hiro quickly retracted his elbow when the girl who played the queen touched his skin, “Don’t touch me.” He hissed softly but not soft enough not to be heard to their seats.. 

  
“He is just like you, snookum.” Tooru heard Tetsurou teased his mate. 

  
Then the story progressed into Taiyou who get drowned from ships and Ritsuka had to save him, probably because Taiyou had to play unconscious prince, they couldn’t argue aside from Ritsuka’s remark that Taiyou was heavy. 

  
The scene changed into the little mermaid, in this case, Ritsuka who really wanted to get feet instead of tail. Tooru felt bad feelings crawled from his spine, because this time Natsume and Ritsuka would be on the stage.

  
Natsume who wore purple wig and black octopus like skirt. He was waving up one of the octopus leg while waiting his turn to speak.

  
“Please, I would like to have legs.” 

  
“Are you sure?” Natsume raised his brow, sinisterly or more likely with mischievous gleam, that Tooru knew wouldn’t end well. “You are ready to give something for me in exchanged of a pair of legs?” he asked again.

  
“Yes, witch. I am sure. I would give everything just to have legs.” 

  
Natsume cackled maniacally. Tooru and Hajime looked at each other, well, they didn’t know Natsume could act professionally like this. And Natsume memories were good enough, he enunciated all his dialogue well so Ritsuka also got the effect and he followed the script now.

  
“Just so you know little mermaid, what you have given to me, couldn’t be take back even when you regretted it.” He said again.

  
“Yes, I am sure.” Ritsuka nodded. “You can take everything so I can have legs and meeting my prince.” 

  
“I can give you legs, but there is a condition.” 

  
“What condition, Ursula?”

  
“You can never go back to ocean again, if you go back to ocean, you would become foam in the wave and died tragic death.” Ursula or this time Natsume circled him, “Can you do that, Ariel?” 

  
“Yes. Yes, I can do that.” Ritsuka nodded again. “What do you want from me Ursula? My necklace? My bracelet?” 

  
Well, it seemed nothing to worry because his sons were just fine. Tooru spoke too soon because the next thing, Natsume said, “I’ll give you legs if you….” 

  
“If I?” 

  
“Tidy up my bed for one week for real not only in this stupid play.” Tooru face palmed. Natsume why???

  
“Oh how can I tell….what?” Ritsuka glared to Natsume, “How dare you use drama to make me do that?” Ritsuka pinched his brother.

  
Natsume shrugged, “Your choice. Not mine. I can give you legs, give your voice so you can entice your prince, isn’t it better than you can’t use your voice to tell him you like him?” 

  
Ritsuka threw his hands up, “I would rather exchange my voice than doing your smelly bed for a week.” 

  
“Also, I can’t use your voice for anything. Deal or no deal?” god, they were bargaining in the stage. 

  
“No Deal!!” 

  
“Six days?” Natsume asked.

  
“No! It’s even longer than one week.” Ritsuka argued.

God, why? Why Ritsuka? This was the right time for Ritsuka to show his brain power. 

  
“One week or six days?”

  
Tooru glanced at Iwa-chan sank lowly at his seat. God, Tooru wondered could he pass himself as Ariel’s sister mother? 

  
“Fine, one week.” 

  
Ritsuka, god, Ritsuka was so… so…

  
Tooru could see Miya Atsumu and Osamu snickered while others got secondhand embarrassment. God, he wanted to hide and just …just how he regretted coming to the school play. whoever put the triplet in one stage is moron.

  
Tooru groaned, because the worst had yet to come. There were still Taiyou.

  
***  
Hiro didn’t meant to overturn the Little Mermaid Story into comedy, despite his amusement when Ritsuka said he liked fish. Well, it was just so funny. 

  
Hiro did do some improvisation because he just didn’t want to stay longer in the stage, he could see Papa, Mama, Uncle Hajime, Aunt Tooru, Uncle Bokuto, Keiji-san, and then some league 1 volleyball players. So, when Ritsuka zoned out, Hiro felt he needed to remind him well, by using trident.

  
Because the king supposed to be sitting on throne with the queen. Ugh, Hiro didn’t really know the queen who again her names? Manami? Minami? Kanako? Not important , they weren’t even classmate. So, when he came back to back stage Natsume looked up at him.

  
“Hiro nii, Hiro-nii, why are you poking Ritsuka with Trident?” 

  
“It’s called improvisation. If Hiro-nii doesn’t poke Ritsuka, he won’t move.” Hiro said.

  
Natsume eyes gleamed, “So, that meant I can improvise too?” He asked hopefully.

  
Hiro squinted his eyes, “Well yes. If you can and if it needed.” 

  
Natsume hugged him, “Don’t worry Hiro-nii. It’s needed.” He then rubbed his palm together like a villain in movies, Well, it suited Natsume with his costume like that.

  
Hiro got really bad hunch about this but he shrugged, well, his part was finished. Over. It wasn’t really his business if the triplet did something right?

  
“Kuroo-kun.” The queen again greeted him, why she did like talking with Hiro? Hiro didn’t even know her, and she didn’t even know Hiro “Ano.. Ano..” 

  
“Ah, I’m busy,” Hiro didn’t but he would rather talk with sensei and watching the performance. Well, part of him felt he just did some mistake. Some huge mistakes. 

  
And his hunch was proven too when Natsume and Ritsuka debated over tidying bed chore. Hiro glanced at Fukunaga Sensei who clenched the script with his hand and face palming hard. Some of sensei who helped with property also face palming. 

  
Hiro looked to the stage when Ritsuka had to dance for the prince wedding. Well, Ritsuka was really good at dancing, and then the prince which was Taiyou (who somehow got whiff that he could do some improvisation) declared he would marry the person who saved him, the princess from the temple.

  
Then Ritsuka dropped the glass like the script said. They all looked at Ritsuka, “What’s wrong, Ariel? Is there a problem?” 

Well, according to script the Ariel would shook her head, and then ran brokenheartedly, however because Ariel was played by Ritsuka, he put his hand on his hips, “Yes, how dare you!” 

  
“Ariel you can talk?” 

  
“Of course I can! I won’t be silence. You can’t keep me quiet.” Hiro knew it , he just quoted Aladdin’s song lyrics.

  
“I have to tidy Natsume smelly bed for one week, just for legs that I have, and then I have to left my house and even my kingdom just to dance because you tell me so.” Ritsuka barked.

  
“Eh, but he offered six days and you still wants a week.” Taiyou defended Natsume.

  
“How it is bett….” Then finally Ritsuka realized his own stupidity. He became more enraged. “That Sea witch is really a witch!” 

  
He threw his hand up dramatically, “And how could you don’t have paper so I can write to you that I save you from the storm? Why is the prince so stupid to think that weak princess can save him from storm? I save you with the tail, the tail that disappeared now!” he barked to Taiyou and then to audience. 

  
Aunt Tooru and Uncle Hajime had hid their face, and even Mama and Papa looked everywhere but to the stage. Only Miya Atsumu and Osamu who seemed enjoying this pure chaos performance.

  
Ritsuka had complained about the story plot since the beginning because The Little Mermaid would jump to sea and become sea foam. Hiro even warned the vice principal about this, but she ignored Hiro.

  
All the teacher tried to stop Ritsuka by using the mermaid sisters to call him home. 

  
“No! I haven’t finished yet! And why should I go home when I become the sea foam?” Ritsuka refused and barked at the sisters too.

  
“Hiroyuki-kun, please bring Ritsuka away from stage.” Fukunaga Sensei begged to him. The Volleyball club advisor. 

  
Hiro raised his brow, “Sensei, do you think I can qualm Ritsuka rage?” he asked.

  
Now, Ritsuka went spieling about the unfair treatment to Little mermaid. Then he took off his wig, “This is hot!” he threw the wig to the ground. “and no! What kind of story is this? The prince and princess supposed to live happily ever after.” 

  
The teacher was busied to draw down the curtain. 

  
“Hiroyuki-kun please.” 

  
“Sensei, I won’t deliberately put myself into crossfire.” 

  
“Please Hiroyuki-kun, I will let you practice your service with the sixth grader if you can make him calm down.” Sensei offered.

  
Hiro considered the pro and con but then well, practicing with sixth grader would help him improve more. “Sure, you get the deal Sensei.” 

  
Hiro sighed, “Ariel.” He called Ritsuka calmly, “As exchanged for your….” Hiro picked the wig, “Beautiful hair, well, whatever. You can go back to ocean, you get your lessons to not make deal with Sea witch.” 

  
“Hiro nii…I mean father.” 

  
“Yeah, I am the king of Sea right? So you won’t become sea foam with the sacrifice of your beautiful hair.” Hiro waved the hair and his trident, “And my Trident. It would be enough to not let you changed into sea foam.” 

  
Well at least, it should be fair trade right? Even from fairytale perspective, the trident of King Of Sea held more power than Sea Witch spell. So Hiro thought it would be balance exchanged.

  
“Okay, come on Daughter, let’s go home and let the prince lived with the princess of his choice,” He offered his hand to Ritsuka

  
“Really?” Ritsuka was skeptical. Not Hiro would blame him.

  
“Really. This is the happy ending for all.” Hiro confirmed.

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Then I will go home.” He looked to Taiyou and the girl who played princess, “Then Be happy. Bye.” He flipped his hair dramatically and then walked out from the stage.

  
Hiro gave sign to the Narrator, Yuu, Hiro’s teammate to end the story. “And then they all live happily ever after, no one die and everyone is happy.” 

  
Hiro heard the applause from audience. He didn’t even sure why they should applause for this lame performance. Unless they wanted to watch Dramatic Comedy of the Rage of Little Mermaid. 

  
“Never again, you guys would join stage play or play some drama or theater here, even when you like the story.” Wakana-Sensei the vice-principal rushed to them with her high heels and glasses on her nose. The glasses slid dowm to her nose

  
“Sensei, I’ve told you before right? We are the wrong casts to play Little Mermaid. Next time you should heed to warning.” Hiro sassed her

  
Sensei gasped, “Kuroo Hiroyuki, meet me at detention. You guys too Iwaizumi Natsume, Ritsuka and Taiyou. I can’t believe this.” Then she turned her heels back to join others teacher. 

  
“Hiro-nii, this is not happy ending!” The triplet had the gall to complain.

  
Hiro raised his brow, “Hiro-nii never says that it would be happy ending for us. Be grateful, it’s only detention.” Hiro then chucked the wig to Ritsuka hand.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy write this chapters hope you like it too. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also i would like to say thank you for all the supports, kudos and comment to the story.
> 
> Next chapter is angst that requested by a reader, so it might take longer to write. 
> 
> Love and hug, B  
> Stay safe guys.


	19. Injury and retiremeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the retirement is not fully unseen and upredictable yet still shock Tooru to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this angsty enough, because honestly after writing happiness my energy for angst is bit down. That story has too much angst. I tried my best, i hope you guys enjoyed it. This request from one of reader...how to tag people in this? Lol?   
> Anyway hope you enjoy it
> 
> Well some angst, hurt comfort and bit fluff.

Time line : The triplet were 7, Tooru was 32.

  
Some athlete retired at their twenties, some retired on their thirties, and some even to late thirty. Tooru knew it and he had accepted it he might not able to play competitively pass his thirties.

  
However he never thought it would come sooner than later. It was a final between his team Tachibana Red Falcon and Black Jackal, the game was intense and Tooru had done intense serve from the start.

  
He racked point with his serve and facing Atsumu provoked his competitive instinct. The dual wielding server. It was a tight game and both of team needed to win this final set to win the championship.

  
Tooru had feeling the ache on his knee since the third set, but he dulled the pain with painkiller spray. Then on their match point, Toru chased to save the final ball that spiked by Sakusa Kiyoomi the last time.

  
He knew something was wrong as soon as he dived to lift the ball up, his ligament. His tendon. But Tooru wouldn’t mess up this. This was the chance for Red Falcon to win the championship this year. He watched as the ball fell to opposite of net, by Ojiro hard spiked. 

  
As soon as the cheer erupted, Tooru tried to stand up, however pain also exploded on his legs. Tooru couldn’t stand up, it was excruciating and Tooru even couldn’t breath.

  
Tooru world was spinning and the last thing he heard was screaming and yelling for his name.  
Then it was dark.

  
***

  
ACL Tear or Anterior Cruciate Ligament Tear. 

  
Hajime felt the world was spinning. What should he tell Tooru? How should he tell his mate that he would never play Volleyball again? This time, Tooru had to retire permanently. His ligament wasn’t able to support him anymore.

  
He needed a month of therapy before he could walk without crutch. Playing professionally might not possible again forever.

  
“Hajime?” Tooru looked so pale with the white blanket and hospital gown covered his body.  
“Hey. How are you feeling?” Hajime wanted to just hide the report from Tooru. 

  
Tooru shrugged, “Less than fabulous.” He tried to joke.

  
Hajime and Tooru both know, when they got nervous they would feel lose for words. Both Hajime and Tooru were perceptive people. Especially Tooru. He had sixth sense to detect something even before people say it out loud.

  
Hajime sat on the edge of bed, he held Tooru’s hand, the slight callouses hand who would never service the service-ace that racked point again. 

  
When Hajime looked up to Tooru’s eyes, the brown eyes whom he loved the most filled with unshed tears. The eyes with intense focus might never see the path to open for his Spikers again. 

  
Then Tooru chuckled bitterly, “I did it, didn’t I?” his lower lips trembled hard. “I finally busted my knee, right?” he asked again. His voice went huskier and wet because of the tears.

  
Hajime didn’t know how to explain to Tooru. That he might able to walk but he would never jump, or run fast again. He would live with slight ache in his knee. A reminder that he would never play again.

  
So Hajime moved closer and only hugged Tooru, offering nothing but his warm for his mate. What words should he say to someone whose dream had cut short? Tooru and Hajime knew , both of them knew that, Tooru might need to retire soon but..

  
It should be a beautiful retirement, not a retirement because of his old nemesis. The injury that haunted Tooru’s career. 

  
Tooru cried, and it wasn’t crying because some stupid soap opera he watched. It was a painful muffled scream on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime clenched his shoulder and wrapped Tooru’s body to his body.

  
Hajime wished somehow he could give Tooru whatever he wanted. To let Tooru play once again.  
***

  
Retiring at 32, wasn’t bad.

  
When Tooru opened up his eyes after the surgery, he saw the face of people that he really wanted to see, Hajime and his babies. 

  
“Hey, babies.” The triplet climbed to the bed, and then they snuggled in Tooru’s arms. 

  
“Mommy, you have surgery?” Ritsuka asked softly.

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes, Ritsuka. Mommy needed surgery for his legs. Mommy got injury.” 

  
Hajime definitely had explained it to the triplet, because Natsume didn’t ask question. Natsume was smart. Once he understood things, he didn’t ask anymore. “Mommy, you can’t play volleyball again?” Taiyou asked.

  
Tooru didn’t want to cry in front of his children so he bit his lips. “Mommy can’t play in big Stadium again, but Mommy still can set to you guys.” 

  
Then Natsume his baby boy, he snuggled Tooru’s arms and whispered. “I am sorry you can’t play again mommy.” 

  
Tooru didn’t want to cry, really, but Ritsuka had cried for him. He cried sadly, “Oh, baby. Stop crying, mommy is okay.” He kissed Ritsuka.

  
Ritsuka said with wobbly voice, “But mommy can’t play again. Mommy loves volleyball so much.” 

  
Yes, he did. He loved it. Tooru dedicated his life for Volleyball. He knew for athlete to retire at 32 was already good enough. He wasn’t the only athlete that retire due to injuries. 

  
However why it was so painful. So frustrating. He felt lose.

  
What should he do now?

  
“Mommy.” Taiyou patted his shoulder, and then he did what made Tooru bawled, “I will play for Mommy too. Mommy watches me. We will win the game for mommy. You have us.” 

  
God, he shouldn’t let his children let his emotional distress but..but Tooru couldn’t hold back his tears. The frustration. The anxiety and the uncertainty. 

  
Hajime moved to get closer to Tooru, and hugged him with their three children. The arms who had comforted him the most in his darkest days, since high school. “You have us, Tooru. Don’t worry. You have us.” 

  
***

  
Retiring at 32 wouldn’t be bad.

  
“Aunt Tooru.” Tooru saw Hiro who visited with his family. The boy was definitely getting taller, he wore the volleyball mascot T-shirt and hugged a ball in front of his chest. 

  
His parents was talking with Hajime who had put the triplet back to sleep. Tooru looked at Seishuyuki who also slept between the triplet.

  
“Yes, Hiro-chan?” 

  
“Do you regret saving that ball?” Hiro moved to sit on the edge of Tooru’s bed.

  
Tooru was stunned. Did he regret it? “No, Hiro-chan. I gave my best.” Even his best cost him dearly

  
Hiro smiled with his dimple smile, however the smile also sad, “Hiro is happy then, because Hiro thinks Aunt Tooru is the coolest when he saved the ball.” He said. 

  
Tooru felt his eyes watered again. “Really?” 

  
Hiro nodded. “Really. Hiro wants to be like Aunt Tooru. Hiro meant to give the best for every game. Playing the game like it is our last.” 

  
Tooru throat plugged by heavy lump. It was funny how the kids comforted him the most. How Hiro still looked up to him even when he couldn’t play again. “Aunt Tooru?” 

  
“Yes?” Tooru managed to answer back.

  
“Are you happy?” 

  
The question struck Tooru. Was he happy? He was happy he could play volleyball for long time. He was happy when he could even play in Olympic. He was happy he won several MVP and two best setters professionally. 

  
But he lost something now. He felt lose. 

  
Was he happy? 

  
He saw Hajime and His children, then to his friends and back to Hiro. “I’ll be. I need some time.” He decided to be honest.

  
Hiro nodded again. “When you are happy again, can you sign Hiro’s ball?” 

  
Tooru laughed softly, “I can sign it today.” 

  
Hiro shook his head, “Hiro wants Aunt Tooru sign it when he is happy. So Hiro will know that giving my all will make Hiro happy in the end.” 

  
“In the end?” 

  
Hiro shrugged, “Papa said it’s unnatural to be happy all the time, there is painful time and there is sad time, and many more. Papa and mama said it’s okay to be sad some time.” 

  
Tooru nodded. Hiro then climbed down from the bed, and then walked back to his parents.

  
“He is right, you know.” Kei came from nowhere. Well, he came from the room definitely but Tooru was sure he was listening at least half of their conversation. 

  
Tooru patted his bed, motioning Kei to get on. Kei raised his brow, but then cave in, carefully not to touch Tooru’s leg. “Retiring at 32 is not bad.” Tooru said.

  
Kei nodded, “It’s not.” 

  
“It’s just…” Tooru felt his heart getting heavy. “I don’t know what should I do now.” 

  
Retiring at 32 as athlete wasn’t bad, but having doctor as husband 32, it was just a beginning for them. Hajime just began his career and he retired. 

  
“You know it’s okay to take it one step at the time right?” Kei asked. Tooru looked at him, “Didn’t you say to me that it’s okay not to plan ahead of something, it’s okay to be normal 20 year old? Now, it’s time for me to say that it’s time for you to be normal 32 year old. Take your time, Tooru.” 

  
Tooru nodded. 

  
“Go to your therapy, once you finish your therapy I know you definitely know what to do.” 

  
Tooru hoped so. Then he admitted to Kei softly, to Kei who became his close friend. “I want to play volleyball one more time.” He whispered. One more time to stand on orange court.

  
Kei didn’t offer him comfort with words but he offered him a touch from an omega to other omega, while delivering the fact that Tooru himself knew. “But you can’t.” 

  
Yes, he couldn’t play again . He wouldn’t stand as the player in the orange court. He wouldn’t feel the light on him again, he wouldn’t open up the path of his spikers. He…

  
Tooru buried himself in Kei’s shoulder, and he let himself cried again for the nth time today. Because he swore, he would pick himself tomorrow. He would accept the fact, there would be no more season for him. No more trading team. No more the glory, the achievement and the cheer for him on the court.

  
Tomorrow he would face the world and proudly say he was retiring, and he was proud for his last game.

  
And may be not tomorrow, may be not even next week. But soon, he would be happy again and he would believe what he would tell the world tomorrow.

  
***

  
It was slow and long journey for both Hajime and Tooru.

  
But Hajime knew they needed it. After the surgery Tooru went to ceremony the next day, he and his team received the medal for winning the game and Tooru got one last time best setters award.  
Tooru retired formally at 32.

  
Hajime was grateful, his friends, his family and Tooru’s family all came to support him. His mother in law even stayed for few weeks to help Tooru around the house.

  
Tooru could walk without crutch after few months of therapy. However sometimes, the injury would wake him up at midnight. Hajime took it as his obligation to help Tooru.

  
Hajime thought Tooru would brood for long time, because sometimes he caught Tooru crying in bathroom. Hajime would sit with him and hugged him, to let Tooru cry on his shoulder.

  
However they got a letter, not from fans but from Sakusa Kiyoomi. Unlikely player who would write letter.

Sakusa wrote about how he admired him as player and how he also admired Tooru not give up on being a mom, and a player. That Tooru motivated him a fellow omega that they could be both an omega and successful athlete. He wrote about what Tooru had achieved as omega, as mother and as player would inspire lot of younger players.

  
It was a formal letter, it had no flattery, no sugarcoatting words, just pure honesty. And somehow it helped Tooru. 

  
So one day when they almost slept. Tooru kissed him, and Hajime knew, Tooru was better. Because he saw the twinkled back to his brown eyes, he saw the stars back in Tooru eyes and how it lightened up his beautiful face. 

  
Hajime felt his world lightened up again. 

  
“Hajime, I want to be coach.” Tooru said. “Not professional coach, but like coaching for little Tykes before. I want to coach children team.” 

  
Hajime hauled Tooru up to lie down on his chest, and he kissed his lips deeply, tasting the cheery smile, the slight whiny tone and the back of Tooru’s smile. “Are you sure?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes.” 

  
“You realize our sons played baseball right?” 

  
“Yes, they can keep playing that. They don’t have to change sport. But I want to help other omegas, other kids.” Hajime missed this. Hajime missed Tooru who always talked about his future. 

  
He let Tooru’s voice lulled him into what people would say happiness. 

  
“You can be model and you chose to coach children?” Hajime was amused. “You do realize you have three children in house right?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Of course Hajime. And don’t tell our kids but I miss their rowdiness. I don’t want them to act like I am fragile again Hajime.” 

  
Well, yes, probably because they felt Tooru sadness, they acted bit less rowdy as usual. The triplet worked as unit, they waited for Taiyou who took initiative. Taiyou sensed people mood, sadness, people needs to get protected and comforted faster than his brothers. 

  
And really like they could feel that their mommy sadness had dissipated, three little heads peeked from their shoji door. “Mommy.” 

  
“Yes babies?” 

  
They looked at each other and then Taiyou dashed in, his brothers followed him a second late, Natsume then asked, “Are you feeling okay now?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Yes.” 

  
Ritsuka climbed and kissed Tooru’s cheeks. “I am happy that we are waiting, right Daddy?” 

  
Hajime ruffled Ritsuka’s hair. “Yes kiddo.” 

  
Natsume then followed to climbed on Tooru, “Mommy, Hiro-nii said it’s okay to be sad sometimes, so we just need to wait for mommy to feel better.” Natsume said. 

  
Hajime felt overwhelming love for his children, he glanced to Taiyou who climbed the last, he just patted Tooru’s shoulder and then he smiled, “Don’t worry mommy.” 

  
Tooru gathered their children in his arms and buried his nose to their hair. Hajime would love to stop the time in moment like this. Where his heart became full of love for his mate and children.

  
Then of course, Taiyou moved to Hajime’s stomach, Hajime realized Taiyou just unleashed the naughtiness in his eyes, “Daddy, we should hunt ghost now.” 

  
Tooru groaned. 

  
Taiyou ignored him, “Mommy, Daddy, Takeru-niichan said he caught Kappa in Miyagi.” 

  
Of course, their cousin Takeru the rebelling student of Tohoku University would tell his cousins that. Takeru visited during Tooru’s therapy few months ago. The boy was really helpful during those hard times

.  
“Kappa is in Miyagi.” Tooru told them.

  
Natsume raised his brow skeptically, “Eh, come on Mommy. We have ponds, Kappa lives in ponds.” 

  
“Come on, Daddy.” Taiyou pulled his pajamas. Hajime knew now why he couldn’t wear nice cloth now. 

  
“Come on Daddy.” Ritsuka and Natsume also followed the suit to pull Hajime’s pajamas. Tooru only laughed, next time Tooru asked why Hajime only wore ugly pajamas, Hajime would remind him of this.

  
Hajime looked to Tooru who then smiled, he clenched Hajime’s hand. “Let’s go, Hajime.” 

  
Probably because Tooru’s eyes just got back his happiness or because four pair of identical eyes who begged him to do that, Hajime felt himself caving in and got up from the bed. “Fine.” 

  
The triplet cheered and then Tooru also joined the triplet. Well, Hajime thought it wasn’t bad to hunt imaginary kappa. Or damn it, he was just sucker for his family.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Oikawa Tooru retired at 32 in this fic.  
> Tooru retirement is advanced for athlete however Tooru was married to doctor and ya know, doctor's career flourished in their thirties. So Tooru felt lose, and anxious. 
> 
> Next chapter : The new Kid Kuroo Hiroyuki, a witness account by Narrator Yuu, his teammates and classmates. Or the fortunate or unfortunate soul whom Hiro got attached to.


	20. Transfer kid, Hiroyuki transcription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro-chan friend is a bit insane too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the time we see Hiro from his close people perpectives but never from outsider. So i want to write that. 
> 
> P.s this is the first time i use first person pov. Hope u like it.

My name is Komori Yuuya. Call me Yuu, If you read this, that means you read my account of new transfer student named Kuroo Hiroyuki to our class. 

  
Yes, that’s my job to transcript (Hiroyuki told me to use this words) about the journey of new transfer student. 

  
Sensei said that we will have new friend next spring. In our third year of elementary student. I was writing my note when the new transfer student came into the class.

  
He is tall. Super tall, he is going to be the tallest kid in our class. Eh, even in whole third grade kids. He has dark fluffy hair, and he had round golden eyes. He was standing tall with his shoulder straight. He bowed politely, “My name is Kuroo Hiroyuki. Please to make your acquaintances.” 

  
That was the first big words Hiroyuki uttered at school. Kyoko-sensei gently corrected him, “Do you mean friend, Hiroyuki-kun?” 

  
“I mean what I say, Sensei.” Hiroyuki-kun corrected her, “We are not close enough to be called friend. So the appropriate term is acquaintance.” 

  
Kyoko-sensei shut her eyes, and then smile, “Okay, I understand. You know lots of big words, don’t you Hiroyuki-kun?” 

  
Then Hiroyuki smiled. A very big smile. I heard Kanna from my left side cooed, “He is so handsome.” 

  
Kanna loves pretty boy, she said she is fan of idol groups. I don’t remember what are their names, anyway she said lot of weird thing like Ikemen, hot guys, cute, bagel boy, or oppa or even some weird names.

  
“Okay, who wants to sit with Hiroyuki-kun?” 

  
I am just eight years old, but I know that Hiroyuki will be like Sasuke from Naruto. The popular guy with tendencies of brooding. (Ouch, Hiroyuki hit me with the ball.) 

  
So the girls told us the boys to move away. It’s not fair. Hiroyuki eyes swept around the room. Kyoko sensei clapped her hand, “Wah, Hiroyuki-kun is popular, would you choose?” 

  
Hiroyuki then looked at me, and then he looked at my desk, “There I want to sit with him.” 

  
Wow, I just know I earn some enemies in one day. Thank you my lord, you just make me a public enemy. Mom said I should tone down sarcasm, I don’t even know what is the meaning of sarcasm.

  
“Why chose me?” I asked Hiroyuki.

  
Hiroyuki looked at me, “Because you play volleyball.” He replied.

  
I am surprised, “How do you know?” 

  
He pointed out my T-shirt, “You wear Volleyball mascot T-shirt.” He raised his brow.

  
I looked down, oh yes, I just remembered. “Yes, My oldest cousin is libero for national team.” 

  
Hiroyuki seems to know something, “Komori Motoya?” 

  
“How do you know?” 

  
Hiroyuki shrugged, “National team liberos are Yaku-san and Komori-san, and considering you study at Itachiyama , makes Komori-san is more plausible option.” 

  
I feel dizzy just hearing Hiroyuki speaking. His voice is nice, but his words are too big for my pea-sized brain. My other older cousins told me that because I remind him of someone equally stupid like Miya Atsumu or Bokuto? 

  
“I play Outside hitter, are you playing volleyball too? Middle blocker?” I decided to ask him so the conversation keeps going. He is tall right, so he is definitely a middle blocker.

  
“Setter.” Hiroyuki said. “Outside hitter, huh? Let’s practice together. You plan to play for Itachiyama right?” 

  
I don’t really understand why he asked me that, but it’s only polite to answer, “My family tradition is to graduate from Itachiyama.” 

  
“Good, I plan to stay with Itachiyama until high school too.” 

  
“Cool, okay.” 

  
That is how I get to know Kuroo Hiroyuki and have 10 years plan in our first conversation. Do we become friend soon? Let me tell you, no. Because my lord stops talking as soon as we are not talking about volleyball.

  
***

  
Hiroyuki doesn’t talk in the class. When people gather around his table, Hiroyuki only introduced himself once again. Hiroyuki also writes really good note. 

  
I am ashamed to say this but he even shares textbook with me, because I forgot to bring mine.

Anyway, when the bell rings for the rest time, three identical faces peek from the door.

  
Iwaizumi triplet, they are famous, you know for being able take over the playground by force. I heard the rumor from the kids who play baseball, they met the triplet by chance and the triplet succeed to hit the ball the team pitched every time. I think the team is being over dramatic.

  
“Hiro-nii!” they ran to Hiroyuki. 

  
“What are you doing here?” Hiroyuki asked them.

  
One of the triplet, wow, they really have same face, even same hairstyle, their only difference is their T-shirt. Red, blue, yellow. So let’s call them that

  
“We are going to take you to walk around the School.” Red said.

  
“You are first year, how can you help me to tour around the school?” Hiroyuki asked a valid question. 

  
Blue grinned, “It’s adventure, Hiro-nii.” 

  
Hiroyuki rolled his eyes, “No adventure now. Let’s go to cafeteria to pick our lunch box, we don’t have time.” 

  
“Eh, but we promise to eat bento with Reito-kun.” Yellow replied.

  
“Then more reason not to be adventurous now.” Hiroyuki told them, he then took bento from his bag. “Come on, let’s not make Reito waiting for us.” 

  
“Roger, Commandant.” 

  
Hiroyuki gritted his teeth and hissed, “Not here.” He said.

  
“Ehh? Why?” The triplet are funny, they even talk at the same time. Good timing.

  
Hiroyuki pushed the triplet, then he finally looked at me, then he tilted his head, I heard Kanna from afar squealed with her friends Sakura about Ikemen. “You want to join us, eto…Komori?” 

  
Hiroyuki just didn’t ask my name after confirming my position in volleyball. How cold of My lord right? He thinks my volleyball position is more important than my name . 

  
“Komori Yuuya, call me Yuu.” But I am kind, so I won’t make big deal out of it. 

  
“Okay. Do you want to join us?” 

  
I have friend too, so I refused his offer. I eat my lunch with my friends, and our school lunch from cafeteria is good. Well, my cousin said Itachiyama should feed us better because of the school fee. 

  
“Nee, Nee, Motori, what did you talk with Kuroo-kun?” Kanna asked.

  
“He is playing Volleyball.” I decided to tell the truth. Because I don’t know Hiroyuki well enough to egg him on

  
Sakura squealed again, “Wow, he is so cool, he can even play sport, so cool.” What is wrong with girls?

They know I play volleyball too but they never react that way with me. 

  
“Ah, so nice, may be we should play volleyball too, Sakura-chan.” Kanna said.

  
“Or we can just cheer him up.” Sakura fanned herself with some idols fan. 

  
That’s how Kuroo Hiroyuki created his first fan club by converting Idol lovers into his fan clubs. Kids, nowadays. 

  
***

  
So, I become Hiroyuki friends despite I never accept his invitations to have lunch together with the triplet and Reito, cute kid. 

  
The story I become his friend? I changed my volleyball club, and Hiroyuki is there. Playing with the sixth grade.

  
Hiroyuki can service pass through the net , the adult net, not kiddies net we used. No one at third grade can do that, but Hiroyuki underhand service can do that. I thought he is a genius until I realize he stays late to practice more. 

  
That day when I told mom and dad about Hiroyuki who always practices hard, Mom said that people like him would be success. Dad said he is hard worker. 

  
Hiroyuki is so not talkative, but he is somewhat kind. One day, an older kids teased me because I have super flexible joint. (Dad said I am like Kiyoomi, yes, the cousin that call me pea-sized brain after I burn my own eyebrow after blowing my birthday’s candle).

The older kids said I am disgusting.

  
It doesn’t really hurt me though. Kiyoomi and Motoya said that would be my talent. So, I do what my best smirked and said, “Are you jealous that I am special, Sen-pa-i?” 

  
So apparently it’s not the right thing to do because they pushed me to the ground. Eh, this is going to be hurt. Violent is not a solution, Dad said.

  
I am expecting some pain and even wound, but nothing come, because Hiroyuki came, “Senpai, why are you pushing Komori?” 

  
“Kuroo!” The older kids gulped. 

  
Hiroyuki raised his brow, “You can get suspended if a whistleblower say anything.” 

  
One of the older kids gasped, “You are going to tattle?” 

  
Hiroyuki just rolled his eyes, and pointed out at the CCTV, “There. The whistleblower.” That is the time when I realized how cool Hiroyuki is. Like a boss, he put the older kids to their place. Then he watched them runaway.

  
Hiroyuki shook his head, “Run with their tail between their legs.” This time the big words sounds great in my ears. He is like a majestic lord. 

  
“Oh my god, you are just like Hero.” That’s why I decided to call Hiroyuki, my lord. “Hiro is Hero.” Wow, I am funny. I made good pun. 

  
Hiroyuki just rolled his eyes. “Get up. We need to work on our combo.” 

  
“What combo?” 

  
“Attack combo. Then you need to practice your service.” 

  
“Eh, it’s not like we can compete officially in Junior league.” Only Kids in 5th and 6th grade can compete, we still have two or three years of waiting. 

  
Hiroyuki shook his head, “No. We will make it next year. That’s why we need to work hard now.” 

  
“You meant you will make it next year?” 

  
“I mean what I said, Yuuya. We will make it next year, so get up, by the end of the week you will be able to serve the ball over the net.” 

  
That’s how I became My tyrannical lord’s friends, and combo partner for next 10 years. If I see future, I would transfer to Fukurodani even if my parents disown me, unfortunately I can’t see future so today is the day I connect my life with my lord.

  
Well, it sounds like devil contract. (Hiroyuki please stop hitting my head, please!) 

  
***

  
So I became Hiroyuki’s first and only friend despite his skyrocketing popularity. The girls gaga over him, because when they were playing dodge ball, Hiroyuki never targets girl.

  
Pfft, they just don’t know Hiroyuki never considers them as a worthy opponent. So he never targets them.

  
Then they squealed again because Hiroyuki is so kind when he helps Sensei to bring the books, pfft, they don’t know, Hiroyuki doesn’t offer to do it, he sassed Kyoko Sensei. So Kyoko-sensei told him to carry the book. (Because My lord feels sluggish in everyday life unless it’s practicing.)

  
The girls didn’t know people that Hiroyuki treated kindly are the triplet and well, me to some extent, and Hiroyuki somehow treated Reito even gentler. 

  
Today all the sport clubs had meeting to choose people who plays in drama for school’s birthday. So we, as the sport club members, gathered in gymnasium with Wakana-sensei. 

  
Wakana-sensei chose little mermaid. Ew, if someone going to be prince he needs to hold girl’s hand. Girl, ew. 

  
“So who wants to play prince?” 

  
As I expected even girls who join sport club suggested Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki the popular new kid, who even become benchwarmer in volleyball match, he is just 3rd grade. Hiroyuki who is taller than even 5th grade student. 

  
“What about the boy, do you agree Kuroo-kun as prince?” 

  
Because none of my friends answer, and I just want this meeting finished. I just want to play volleyball! So I replied, “Well who cares, let’s just follow the girls opinion.” 

  
Hiroyuki glared at me, and because I sit beside him, I feel the glare and I am afraid he will hit me with his shoes. And this is the time, I feel I can run even faster than Hinata Shouyo. 

  
“I don’t want to.” Hiroyuki eyes said that he would kill me later. 

  
I am sorry for breathing to your way my lord. I am going to kowtow and begged for forgiveness. 

  
“Kuroo-kun?” Wakana-sensei asked.

  
Hiroyuki looked back at Wakana-sensei. “I don’t give my consent, Sensei. I don’t want to be prince.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Why not?” Hiroyuki asked back. “I have my opinion and I prefer if sensei appreciate my opinion.” 

  
Wakana-sensei gasped, and Hiroyuki isn’t going to budge. My lord valiantly refused the role of prince, “Sensei, if this is an honor like you said, why don’t you give the honor to other boys? They definitely loves to play prince and hold hands with girls.” My lord is genius. 

  
He created a mess and noise in boys soul. (Except Ritsuka who complained about little mermaid fate.)

  
That made all the boys blanched and refusing to be prince, I am included. Because ew, I am not going to hold hand with girl. It’s embarrassing. Wakana-sensei told us to be silence. 

  
In the end, because no girl wants to play little mermaid. So Wakana-sensei told Ritsuka to play little mermaid, Ritsuka clutched his chest, “No!!! I don’t want to die.” He splayed to Hiroyuki laps. “Hiro-nii!! I don’t want to die and be sea foam!!” 

  
“Aha!! I am the prince!!!” Taiyou laughed proudly.

  
“Hiro-nii the prince is ugly.” Ritsuka said. I am a bit confuse, do the triplet not realize that they have same face?

  
“What? How dare you!!!” Taiyou then pounced to his brother, and more chaos ensues. Wakana-sensei told them to calm down.

  
In the end, I have to be the narrator because my lord keeps glaring at me, so I volunteer to be narrator.

And let me tell you that most girls want to be queen. In the end, Hashimoto Yuna from class 3-4, become the queen. (Hiroyuki didn’t really care about it, he doesn’t even remember Hashimoto’s name.)

  
“Let me tell you something Yuu.” Hiroyuki said to me when we walk to gate with the triplet and Reito, “This is the worst casts Wakana-sensei could choose.” 

  
“Why?” I asked.

  
Cue at the same time, Ritsuka chased Taiyou and Natsume who has ran ahead, “With power of anime protagonist!!!! Wait for me you antagonist!!” he cheered himself loudly. 

  
Hiroyuki covers his face with hand, “Oh my god!” 

  
Well, even I feel embarrassment to hear Ritsuka. The triplet is not even my cousins. Reito tugged Hiro’s hand, “Hiro-nii, Komori-san, can I walk with you?” 

  
The triplet had scuffled to the ground, “Of course, Reito. Yuu, wait here with Reito.” Hiroyuki dashed to the triplet.

  
“Are you embarrassed?” I asked Reito who holds his hat in his chest. The boy is so tiny, I am afraid that even the wind could blow him away. 

  
Reito blushed, his face became red, “A bit.” He admitted. 

  
Well, understandable, because Hiroyuki caught the triplet from the back, it reminds me of mother Lion caught her cubs, and scolded, “No protagonist! No antagonist!” 

  
“Ehh!! Hiro-nii is badgonist!” Ritsuka pointed at Hiroyuki nose. What is badgonist? 

  
“No I am sanegonist! And you guys are insanegonist.” My lord, you steeps to the triplet level. “Now, be goodgonist and walk with me to the gate without scuffling.” 

  
“Scuffling is fighting.” Natsume informed his brothers. 

  
“Good Natsume.” Hiro patted Natsume’s head. “Okay, let’s walk home.” Here the proof Hiroyuki has soft spot for Triplet. He held Natsume’s and Ritsuka’s hand. 

  
My lord doesn’t like to touch people or to get touched without permission.

  
Later, it’s proven true when Hashimoto tried to touch him on stage, my lord who didn’t even consider the place, barked, “Don’t touch me!” I hear from class 3-4 kids, Hashimoto is crying after that.

  
Poor girl.

  
***

  
The saga of poor girl- girls- continued to our Christmas events. I stand as the witness, because well, I am Hiroyuki close confidant and his proclaimed best friend. (I claimed that title because I am somehow connected to him via my older cousins to triplet mother to Hiroyuki’s mother. It’s complicated.) 

  
Our parents are allowed to watch us in the class while we are singing jingle bell. Ah, Santa I want new pair of shoes. I believe you are real even though Hiroyuki said you are not. Please let me prove him wrong. 

  
Then Kyoko-sensei told us about mistletoes, I don’t even know why you have to kiss under some plants? I will ask Mom later 

  
“Wah, Kanna and Kuroo are under mistletoes.” Jun yelled.

  
Hiroyuki looked up to the ceilings and then stepped away quickly, however Kanna follows, and kissed his cheek. My lord reaction is priceless because he pushed Kanna away. “Disgusting. Why are you touching me without permission?” he barked loudly.

  
“I…but we are under mistletoes!” Kanna said.

  
My lord is getting angrier, because his glare becomes even scarier. (I am good at rhyme right?)

“I don’t care. You need permission to touch me. I hate people who know no boundaries.” 

  
Kanna’s eyes watered and she starts crying, Kanna’s parents said “Kuroo-kun, Kanna is just kissing your cheek.” 

  
“Kuroo!!” Kyoko sensei called Hiroyuki, “Kuroo is boy and Kanna is girl, you can’t make Kanna cry.” 

  
“I didn’t hit her. And why is she crying when she makes mistake? Does she think crying solve problem? That I will forgive her?” he asked Kyoko-sensei. 

  
Kyoko sensei inhaled, “You are right, but that doesn’t mean you can make her cry.” 

  
“She is crying by herself, why should I feel responsible for her mistakes? Why should I let people violate my personal space?” there came big words again. I don’t know what exactly that mean, but Kanna parents seems speechless and Kyoko sensei too. 

  
Does Hiroyuki’s lips tremble? 

  
“Why you blame me?” he asked again. Well, my lord is not wrong. But Kanna is crying a lot. 

  
At the same The door opened and I realized the people who entered is Hiroyuki’s family, then my lord who bravely answered Kyoko’s sensei and Kanna’s parents, ran, “Papa!” he cried out.

  
“Hiro-chan?” His father hugged him and carried him up. 

  
“Why can she violate Hiro’s personal space?” My lord, are you crying? “She kissed Hiro without permission and then when Hiro said Hiro hates it, they blamed Hiro. Hiro is not wrong! Hiro hates her!”

  
Hiro’s mom sighed (wow, Hiroyuki’s parents are super tall too. My Dad is tall but not my mom. My Mom is short, mom is glaring at me now.) “Pardon for the intrusion, sensei. Can we talk privately with…” he looked at Kanna’s parents too, “With Kanna-san parents too?” he is smiling but I still get the feeling, he is like Hiroyuki.

  
Bit scary.

  
Hiroyuki’s dad carries him outside, wow, I think I just saw the rare scenery, how can my lord be comfortable with people carrying him around? 

  
“Sure, Kuroo-san.” Kyoko-sensei said, “Let’s meet later.” 

  
I don’t even know what they talked about but after I arrived at home with Dad and Mom, Dad told me to keep being friends with Hiroyuki, because Hiroyuki is smart and know boundaries. Er, it means Hiroyuki knows people should touch each other only with permission.

  
Mom said having friend like Hiroyuki will be good for me. I just need to be a bit kinder with words, whatever it means. 

  
So, after Unspoken Christmas Incident (We call it UCI because one really dare to talk about it) and most of the girls feel afraid to get close to Hiroyuki and Sensei teaches us about personal space.

  
My lord does get more friends, volleyball friends, but I am still his best friend and his combo partner and slash butler. Ah you might be wondering whether Hiroyuki gets teased or not, nope. No one teased him.

  
Because My lord acquired cold stare and he is still the tallest in class. No one wants to mess up with him. My lord also get this Hiroyuki’s wall. That meant no one talk to him unless he talks to you first. 

  
Later I just realize a knowledge, a forbidden knowledge, in truth, my lord actually tries to be my friend when he invited me to lunch but I kept rejecting the invitations so he thinks I don’t want to be his friend. 

  
How could I know that my lord? He is so cold so I assume he doesn’t need friend. 

  
I feel so touched that he wants to be my friend first. Ha? I am going to brag about that fact forever. (Hiroyuki, please stop hitting my head.) 

  
So, in conclusion of my Kuroo Hiroyuki’s transcription, I tell you that My lord is only an eight years old boy who has a bit too strong aura for him to handle and he is a bit Papa’s or mama’s boy. (Even though he is the big brother.) 

  
P.S : Hiroyuki’s brother is so cute and chubby. I like him. Sei-chan for life.

  
P.S.S : Santa you disappoint me, why are you not real? Kiyoomi I hate you because you destroy my childhood dream. 

  
P.S.S : My lord called me stupid because I just cut my own bangs. In my defense, Motoya dared me to do that. Motoya get scolded by Grandma, yes! Yes! Take that Motoya! You 30 year old man-child! 

  
P.S.S.S (I swear this the last time) : I am going to burn this journal before my lord finds it and use this as blackmail to make me practice more. And yeay, finally I get taller too! Wait for me my lord, I am going to get as tall as you. 

  
Ah also, is it too late to transfer to Fukurodani? 

  
(Note from Hiroyuki : Yes, it’s too late. Now stop dawdling and move your feet!)  
***  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hiro is actually shy. And he dislikes stranger.  
> And rememeber Hiro is the only kids for long time, so he is bit spoiled.  
> I don't want to write perfect parents, there is no perfect parents.
> 
> Kei and Tetsu are good parents, but they spoiled Hiro too much as you can see. And Hiro is used to people try to get close with him first so, you know it's hard for him to approach other.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and give me some comments and kudos because i really love to write this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I hope you like Komori Yuu. I think it's proper to make him Sakusa and Komori cousin, and some people have big age gap cousin.


	21. Satori-chan eats baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the triplet sent Tooru and Hajime to panic mode. And Wakatoshi realized that part of his daughter growing up is dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we should welcome Ushijima and Tendou right?

_**Time line the triplet were 5, Hiro was 7, Kei was pregnant with Seishuyuki** _

  
This was all Tendou oops. Ushijima Satori’s fault. How dared he had sex, pregnant and then left Tooru with the havoc his pregnancy caused in the triplet.

  
And why? Why the hell triplet didn’t ask Kei? 

  
It happened last week. 

  
Satori and Ushijima came back from Italy. Ushijima had planned to play in Japan, because he said it was time to go back to his hometown or shits. Tooru didn’t care. Why the hell he had to play on the same team as Tooru? 

  
They brought their three year old little girl with red hair and olive eyes. Asuna-chan who was Daddy princess. The problem was Satori. Satori was heavily pregnant with their second child.

  
The triplet started from Ritsuka asked, “Nee, Satori-chan.” Of course the triplet would call Satori. Satori-chan, because they called Ushijima, Waka-chan. The Ushijima couple was pretty chill about that.

  
“Yes, Tooru Junior.” 

  
“Why are your stomach big?” Ritsuka asked.

  
Satori raised his brow lazily, “Because I am pregnant.” He said easily.

  
That perked Taiyou and Natsume up, they started to surround Satori, “What is pregnant, Satori-chan?” Taiyou asked.

  
“That’s mean I am having a baby.” 

  
Well, up until here was normal. Of course Tooru expected Taiyou and Ritsuka to gasp loudly, “You eat the baby?” 

  
However he didn’t expect Natsume. Natsume who should be the pea in pods with his brother, asked, “How can you get pregnant Satori-chan?” 

  
Damn it. He knew somehow playing with Hiro would stimulate the Natsume critical thinking, which should be good in other occasion but not today. Tooru was in no condition to explain about birds and bees.

  
He wasn’t ready. Hajime wasn’t either.

  
God, they couldn’t even look straight to chibi-chan eyes after he caught them in act during their teenage years. Damn it! Damn it! 

  
Tooru prayed fervently that Satori would explain about bird and bees to the triplet. Because Tooru was up to everything but sex talk with his children. Doing the deed and talked about it were two different things.

  
Probably because most of time he talked about sex was dirty talk to Hajime. And well, lewd joke with Kei which he wasn’t going to repeat in front of his children.

  
Satori that damn writer instead said this, “Of course not. I am not eating baby, ah by the way do you know there is monster who can eat human, they live in…” 

  
The triplet ensnared with the tale of youkai in Iwate or Osaka. Then the tale of Pokémon. Damn writer how dare he used fairy tale to distract the triplet, well not that Tooru would admit this, but Satori really had a way with words. Tooru even stopped preparing food to listen to his tale.

  
Tooru was so sure, Satori modified the story and adding his own element, (Asuna-chan was really having a blast for her bedtime story). However that wasn’t diminishing Tooru’s problem about sex education.

  
Tooru thought his problem was gone. The triplet had forgotten about the whole ‘Why can you get pregnant thingy’. Of course god or all deities wasn’t that kind to Tooru, because this morning. This morning when Hajime had early shift, and Tooru was alone with the children. The calamity presented to his face.

  
Natsume blessed his brain had to start the whole riot by asking, “Mommy, how can Satori-chan get pregnant?”

  
Tooru choked on his juice. “Why are you asking that, baby?” 

  
“Because….we don’t know.” Natsume the head honcho of course became the representative of the triplet.

  
Taiyou gulped his juice in one shot, “Yes, mommy. Did he eat the baby?” 

  
Ritsuka gasped dramatically, “How cruel. I won’t let him. I will save the baby!!” 

  
Tooru wanted to retort that if he wanted to save the baby from Satori, he should go to Sendai where Ushijima family lived.

  
However he got a dire problem in his hand. First, he needed to make sure that his babies didn’t have misconception that Satori committed cannibalism.

  
“No, no, no. He doesn’t eat the baby.” Tooru said hurriedly, “That means Asuna-chan will have brother or sister, like you guys have each other.” 

  
The triplet eyes shone brightly, they looked at each other. “Then, how can he get the baby inside his stomach?” damn Natsume and his analytical thinking. 

  
Tooru bit his lower lips, trying to find for excuses. “Is it magic?” thanks Ritsuka. You got mommy an excuse.

  
Tooru wanted to nod eagerly, but Natsume smacked Ritsuka’s head, “You, Baaaka, didn’t Hiro-nii say not all magic is true? You forgot, didn’t you?” 

  
“Mommy!!! Natsume hits me!” Ritsuka tattled.

  
Tooru wanted to say, yes I saw that baby. But he, of course, lost from Taiyou who said flippantly, “You can just hit him back.” So Ritsuka did that. He smacked Natsume. Taiyou cheered loudly, giving support to his siblings.

  
Tooru really tempted to let them fight it out, but he remembered the only person on earth who could break the triplet physical fight (and still standing after They attacked the fight breaker back because in their opinion breaking a fight meant you wanted to play monster with them) was Iwa-chan. 

  
“Guys, you will be late.” Tooru reminded them, thank god. “Mommy needs to go to practice too.” 

  
“Eh, what about the baby?” Natsume of course wouldn’t forget easily. Damn it, he needed him to be rowdy, not brainy at time like this. 

  
Excuses, excuses. He needed to find excuses, “Later. After Daddy go home, we will talk about this. How about that?” 

  
“Why wait for Daddy, Mommy?” Taiyou asked.

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Yes, you are the boss.” 

  
No, no, no. Tooru wouldn’t be tempted. “Daddy is the boss here. Daddy knows all the thing.” Sorry Hajime. Tooru loved Hajime with all his heart, but this, he would rather throw Hajime to the triplet.

  
“Okay, then we will ask Daddy.” Natsume agreed easily.

  
Tooru thanked all deities, that he somehow got the way out. Should he warn Hajime? Tooru got a feeling Hajime would really appreciate it when he went home later.

  
****

  
Hajime loved Tooru very much. He had loved him since 14 romantically and platonically even longer than that, in his memories Hajime had always been loving and in love with Tooru. He would love Tooru forever, heck, he even believed in his next life he would fall in love again and again with Tooru.

  
However it didn’t mean he didn’t want to smack Tooru’s head sometimes, for the example, when he became to be overdramatic, or when he was overworking himself or when he just threw Hajime to the triplet like today.

  
Hajime really didn’t want to give bird and bees talk to his 5 year old children. In Hajime’s mind sex education consisted with ‘do not let strangers touch you, especially in your private place’ and protecting his children from predator. The rest, well, would follow after they got their second genders presented.

  
Of course, the road of parenthood wouldn’t be that easy. The triplet were like unpredicted weather. 

  
When you thought, they were simple minded, amazingly they had deep thought. When you expected them to think, well, they didn’t. (For the example jumping from 5 meters diving board without safety equipment).  
Anyway they never failed to surprise you. In good way and more often in bad way.

  
This! This unpredictable development.

  
Tooru the traitor said, “Here the final boss who will answer your question.” He then kissed Hajime’s cheek, “Mommy will make dinner tonight!” he fucking skipped to the kitchen.

  
“Daddy!” The triplet always climbed to Hajime. They liked to be hugged, to be kissed and friendly children overall. That was why Hajime and Tooru warned them about strangers often.

  
Hajime let them cuddled him first, he kissed their forehead, and scrunched his nose. The triplet needed another bath later, because they definitely had been playing in the garden.

  
“Okay, boys listen. This is going to be serious talk.” He seated them in front of him. 

  
“Yes, General.” They were so adorable. Hajime wished they stopped growing up so fast.

  
(The triplet were adapting military ranking in their play for now. Hajime was either commandant, colonel or general)

  
“So, remember what Daddy and Mommy said about people not touching you?” He asked.

  
The triplet nodded, “Yes.” 

  
“We shouldn’t let people touch our pee-pee and butt.” Ritsuka said.

  
“Unless Daddy, mommy, and doctors if we feel pain there.” Natsume added.

  
“Then if someone touch us without permission or touch us with bad intention we should yell loudly.” Taiyou had to complete his brothers. 

  
Oh my god, they are so cute. They still finished each other sentences. 

  
“Okay, now, a grown up omega as mommy has special egg.” Hajime didn’t want to dwell long in this topic, he should just get the explanation done.

  
“Grown up?” Ritsuka eyes shone brightly

  
“Are we growing up?” Taiyou asked.

  
If Hajime could they would stay this little for long long long time. Please don’t grow up. “Not yet, kiddos. You guys needs long long way to go.” 

  
“What happened to the egg, Daddy?” Natsume’s eyebrow knitted with concentration. Natsume had longer attention span than his brothers. He was very smart, and he could read Hiragana and bit katakana. (If he weren’t lazy, he probably could read it. But of course hunting bugs is more interesting than reading)

  
“Then Alphas make sperm which can make the egg become baby and baby will grow inside mommy stomach.” 

  
Their eyes shone brightly and they echoed long, “Ohhhh.” 

  
“But only grown up body do that.” Hajime emphasized again. “And grown up people. You know grown up?” 

  
“Yes. Like mommy and Daddy.” They answered. 

  
“Yes. If you guys needs more explanation Daddy or Mommy will explain it later.” Preferably after they presented at 14. Please let them ask at 14. Hajime was so not ready to through this again.

  
The triplet yelled, “Osu!” then they yelled for dinner to Tooru.

  
Hajime felt half his soul left, when he finished. Oh he couldn’t imagine how would he explain to triplet about contraception and safe sex when they got older. 

  
Remember about triplet never failed to surprise you. Apparently, one of the triplet left behind. 

  
“Natsume.” 

  
Natsume climbed the sofa, he could climbed holding the armrest but yeah, he pulled Hajime’s T-shirt to climb up. And Tooru insisted to buy him new T-shirt every season, talk about wasting money.

  
“Daddy,” He sat on Hajime’s lap, then nuzzled his face to Hajime’s arms. (Hajime had hunch he just wiped his sweat to Hajime’s cloth.) 

  
“Yes kiddo?” 

  
“Why mommy body can produce special eggs? And why Alpha like Daddy make sperm? And how can the egg and sperm meet?” 

  
Natsume, oh my god, Natsume just made another half of Hajime’s soul flew away. Nope no. Hajime had enough this talk for today. If only they had a close trustable adult to…well…they had one.

  
“How about we keep question until we visit Uncle Tetsu on weekend?” 

  
Natsume tilted his head, Hajime couldn’t help but to pinch his cheek. “Why? Uncle Tetsu is not doctor. Daddy is doctor, Daddy should know.” 

  
“Yes kiddo, but your Aunt Kei is the doctor who studies about this. We should listen to the expert. You know what expert mean?” 

  
Natsume’s eyes shone brightly, “Ah Hiro-nii told me before, Expert, expert…” he tapped his finger in his chin. “Aha!” Natsume ponded his fist to his palm, a very outdated reaction, “Someone who is good at doing his job.” 

  
“Yes, good job kiddo. Aunt Kei is really good at this job. He can give you the best explanation.” And the best sarcasm. Hajime had feelings Kei would chew Hajime and Tooru later. 

  
Natsume contemplated but then nodded, “Fine. I’ll ask Aunt Kei later.” He then climbed down and dashed to the dining room, getting ready for dinner.

  
Hajime nodded, yes, please ask Aunt Kei later. Because Aunt Kei was the best bird and bee talk, according to Kuroo, Kei talked without even blushing. He got the explanation done easily.

  
“Hajime.” Another person sat on Hajime’s lap. A person that significantly heavier than Natsume.

  
Hajime shut his eyes, “Nope, no. In this house I refuse to talk with traitor.” 

  
Tooru chuckled, he looped his arms around Hajime’s neck then nuzzled his nose to Hajime’s scent gland. “Oh, come on. You are the doctor. How can I a mere volleyball athlete explain that?” 

  
“A mere athlete my ass. Next time it’s your turn.” Hajime loved Tooru’s scent, and Tooru’s weight around his body, and Tooru’s warmth. He inhaled Tooru’s scent. 

  
“Eh, but I heard you said they would need to ask Aunt Kei.” 

  
“Then you will tell Kei about it.” 

  
Tooru gasped, “Iwa-chan! He is Kei, you know, he is Kei and he is pregnant now, he became lot of meaner.”

  
That snapped Hajime from his trance, “What? He’s pregnant?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Yupp. He called me this afternoon. Well, he called Tadashi first, before he called me, but anyway, he is 2 weeks pregnant now, so Tetsu is kind of anxious about the whole ordeal.” 

  
Hajime understood, well, he wasn’t that overprotective to his mate, but when Tooru got pregnant there was a part of Hajime who wished he could cocoon Tooru inside the house.

  
“So, do we need to do intervention again?” Like when Kei and Kuroo were fighting years ago. Hajime knew Kuroo had always been walking to thin line, between love and obsession to his mate. He loved Kei to the degree of obsession. 

  
Hajime couldn’t understand how it worked for Kei and Kuroo. Somehow they could work on Somewhat healthy relationship. Well, it wasn’t Hajime business, unless they fought again, then Tooru, Hajime, Kenma and Tadashi had to interfere again. 

  
Tooru shook his head, “No need. Well, anyway, he becomes mean.” Tooru tilted his head to give Hajime more access to his scent gland. 

  
“Your problem not mine.” Hajime pulled down Tooru’s collar to bare his scent gland. 

  
“Uh-uh, didn’t we vow to stick together in hardship?” he yelped a bit when Hajime nibbled his neck.

  
“Yes, but I am not crazy enough to subdue myself to obvious pain of Kei your ex roommate and now best friend sarcasm.” 

  
“You are his favorite senpai.” 

  
Hajime wanted to argue again, to keep bantering with Tooru lightly like this, (It was like kind of foreplay for Hajime and Tooru) but of course no rest for the wicked. “Mommy!!! Taiyou put the peas into my plate!” 

  
“Eh, but I am Natsume, not Taiyou.” 

  
Then a smack, “How dare you steal my name! I am Natsume.” 

  
Taiyou snickered, “You are Natsumad, not Natsume. Natsume and Mad evolve become Natsumad.”   
“Natsumad! Natsumad!!” Ritsuka chanted. 

  
Tooru and Hajime had to hold back their laughter. Oh my god, sometimes the triplet conversation were so crazy, but somehow they were creative to give name to people.

  
“Come on Hajime.” 

  
Hajime kissed Tooru for the last time before following Tooru to their dining room, just to find the triplet talked about making shelter for Mrs. Frog in garden. Natsume of course the brain of the operation.

  
Thank god, they were not changing that much. Well, they were still the same rowdy kids as before. Hajime hoped, (he knew it was futile but still he hoped) the triplet especially Natsume wouldn’t remember his questions.

  
****

  
Side story : 

**_Time : ESP Raijin morning practice_**

Ushijima Wakatoshi never considered chugging Oikawa with shoes was serious thing, until he attended his first practice in his new team this morning.

  
Volleyball player contract usually lasts for one year, and this year Wakatoshi played with Raijin, with Oikawa Tooru and Ojiro Aran. 

  
This morning, when he was doing a warm up, Oikawa well now, he had to call him Tooru, because he had married to Iwaizumi Hajime, bulldozed to the gym with rage, “How dare you!!!” He put his hands on his hips.

  
“How dare you make your mate pregnant and your mate didn’t even explain how he got pregnant when my children ask?” Sometimes Wakatoshi thought Tooru was from another planet, because Wakatoshi couldn’t understand why Tooru was so mad this morning.

  
“Oikawa.” Wakatoshi frowned, “What is the connection of My mate and I have sex with your children?” 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t know what was so funny, because Suna Rintaro laughed out loud. Oikawa gapped like fish and became enraged, “How dare you say that word in front of me?” 

  
“What word?” 

  
“S-word.” 

  
Suna Rintaro laughed even more. He clutched his stomach even more. Oikawa threw his hand to the air dramatically, “Listen I don’t want to listen that S-word again. You’d better don’t say that word im front of me Ushiwaka. Stop looking smug you Ushiwaka.” 

  
“I think Tooru has vivid imagination.” Aran commented, Wakatoshi agreed because Wakatoshi didn’t make smug expression.

  
“I swear one day you would face this too. Wait until Asuna-chan asked you where baby come from. Let’s see whether you can be this smug.” Then he turned around dramatically just before their coach arrived.

  
Suna who laughed like mad man, now wiped tears fro, corner of his eyes, he patted Ushijima. “Welcome to Tooru daily theatrical drama. You would get used to it, Ushijima. Sooner or later.” 

  
Wakatoshi really thought to chug Oikawa with shoes, because Oikawa kept glaring to Wakatoshi without reason then spieling about Wakatoshi would feel his suffering when Asuna became five year old. 

  
So, When Wakatoshi went home, he told his mate Satori about that, and Satori just laughed. “Well, sooner or later Asuna-chan will ask where is baby come from, Wakatoshi. And we need to explain it.” Okay. Wakatoshi understood about that, however Satori next sentences sent Wakatoshi to slight panic, “It’s part of growing up. And before long, she would introduce her boyfriend to us. Ah young love.” 

  
Asuna-chan dashed toward Wakatoshi, “Daddy, I want up.” When Wakatoshi was liftin her up in his arms, he realized he had to tell Asuna this.

  
“Asuna, you can’t date until you are twenty, no, thirty.” 

  
Asuna frowned, she definitely didn’t understand. Good then, if Wakatoshi could he hoped Asuna wouldn’t grow up so fast. Satori his mate just laughed and said this, “I have hunch she would date at six-teen. Right Asuna-chan, six-teen?” 

  
Asuna smiled to her mommy, “Yes mommy.” She nuzzled her nose to Satori’s. “Sixteen!” Asuna cheered.

  
No! No! No! No 16! Definitely not 16. 

  
Wakatoshi was ready to scare his little girl future boyfriend now.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the triplet and Hiro are different so definitely how their parents talk about bird and bee are different too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. And introducing Ushiten couple, they might appear in later chapter. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy guys. Because the pandemic is still going rampant.


	22. Halloween special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Halloween is The day h meets the D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zashikiwarashi= a house demon  
> Kappa = turtle like demon  
> Yuki-onna = Snow demon.

**_Time line : Hiroyuki and Yuuya were 12, The triplet and Reito were 10, Asuna was 8 and Sei-chan was 4._ **

  
**_Location : Ushijima Abode._ **

  
Satori loved Halloween day. The day when he could dress his children with fun costumes. And this year, Iwaizumi Tooru proposed to make some kind haunted garden for the children, so they could experience bit jump scare. 

  
Of course Satori agreed and he even employed Osamu and Shinsuke help. Their kid was too young for this. He did ask Suga and Daichi to come too, but they couldn’t take day off and their children had big tests. 

  
Also, Satori succeeded to make Semi and Reon helped them, well, Semi had long break from touring. And well, even they were traumatized they won’t ask for compensation. (They should make sure that the crew wouldn’t traumatize, because hey. The triplet, this is the triplet.)

  
“Why I have to wear this stupid costume?” Hiroyuki, well, the preteen was pouting hard while wearing Dracula costume.

  
God, the preteen was started to shed his baby fat and grew even taller. He reached 154 cm. Not so tall between the adults around him but Definitely taller than his peers. 

  
His brother, Seishuyuki, Aka Sei-chan might be younger than Satori’s second child but he acted like teenager already. He could play chess and shogi at 4. At four imagine that. Ah, he also did calculus well. “Because Niichan outgrow your Casper costume.” 

  
Hiro rolles his eyes, “You realized that it’s only old sheets that Papa cut right?” 

  
Sei shrugged, “Papa is man of many talents.” 

  
Kuroo beamed, “Sei-chan, I love you.” He scooped the big baby up and showered him with kiss.

  
Sei-chan smiled, “Love you too papa.” He relished in Kuroo touch. 

  
“Of course, Papa loves Hiro-chan too.” Kuroo hugged Hiro and pecked his cheek too.

  
“Papa!” Hiro wiped his cheek. “Don’t kiss me again.” 

  
Kuroo gasped, and then hid his face to Kei, “Kei-chan, our Hiro is rejecting Papa. Papa who coddled him since young, Papa who changed his diapers.” 

  
Sei-chan nodded, “Yes, niichan. Papa who still even tucked you in last week, because you couldn’t sleep due to cavity.” 

  
Hiro blushed madly. Well. No matter what big words that Hiro could utter, he was Papa’s boy. Well still Papa’s and Mama’s boy. When he thought that no one saw him, he would cuddle to his Papa or Mama.

  
Asuna, Satori and Wakatoshi daughter, had good intention by saying, “It’s okay Hiro-nii, sometimes when I am afraid I sleep with Daddy too.” 

  
Asuna was taking Wakatoshi’s trait. Dense and ever serious. She might mean well but it had different effect to Hiro. “God, you even still believe in Santa.” He muttered.

  
Asuna frowned, “Santa is real!!.” 

  
Well, do you think Asuna would know Santa is not real? Remember we talked about Wakatoshi here, the one who even pretended to be Santa so 16 year old Hinata Shouyo wouldn’t cry, of course, he did the same with Asuna.

  
Hiro muttered, “So does tooth fairy.” He might mean it as sarcasm but Asuna’s eyes beamed.

  
“Oh my god, have you ever seen Tooth Fairy Hiro-nii? I never meet her but she left 100 yen for my tooth.” Asuna showed the gap between her teeth.

  
Hiro looked up to sky, and inhaled long suffering breath. 

  
Satori held his laugh, he knew it’s bad to laugh, but hey, having daughter who inherited Wakatoshi type of denseness was amazing in some way. 

  
Before Kei commented something, they heard, “Prepare for trouble.” 

  
“And make it triple!” 

  
“Aha ha ha ha!!!” 

  
Satori heard the shrieked from Osamu who just took out decoration from home to help Semi setting the perfect Haunted Garden. “Shinsuke, I have to go.” He said to his mate and kissed him on lips then sneaking out like thief.

  
“Ah, Onigiri-man.” One of the triplet yelled.

  
Osamu ran even faster, could you imagine 30 something man was afraid of 10 year old children.

  
The triplet were dressed as Panda, Grizzly and Polar bear. Oh my god, they dressed as we bare bear. “We are here!” 

  
“You niii!!! Ritsu-nii!! Natsu-nii.” Sei-chan ran to them and then jumped out to get a hug from Taiyou.  
“Sei-chan!!!!” Taiyou hugged him. 

  
“Where is Rei-nii?” Sei-chan asked. Ah, Reito of course part of the pack. And his parents were one of the people that Satori employed. Hey, because Bokuto and Keiji were really eager to help too.

  
“I am here.” The boy came behind Iwaizumi, the boy wore owl costumes. “Hey Sei-chan, cute costumes.” 

  
Sei grinned, “I am Casper.” 

  
Ritsuka of course admired Hiro, “Hiro-nii, you are so handsome!!!” he hugged Hiro’s arms. 

  
“Thank you Ritsuka.” Hiro nodded and patted the boy head. “You guys are so….uniform.” 

  
Taiyou frowned, “We want to be Team Rocket but Ritsuka didn’t want to be Meowth.” 

  
“Yes, Hiro-nii. And why are you not wearing animal theme? We are bears, Reito-kun is owl.” Natsume complained. “Asuna-chan is bee.” 

  
Asuna who was fond of Nastume nodded, “Yes, I am Queen Bee.” 

  
Hiro pointed Sei, “He is Casper, not exactly animal.” 

  
Sei grinned, “Well, I can be some unknown amoeba from owl spit.” He waved his hand easily, and stood closer to Reito. 

  
Kei face palm, then he hit his mate who laughed. “That’s your fault!!” 

  
Satori admitted it was funny. Sei was the best. Satori knew the kid had wicked humor as soon as Sei told Osamu that his stomach was like Santa stomach. (Well, Osamu wasn’t exactly muscular and ripped again. That prompt Osamu to go back to gym.) 

  
“Where is Yuuya?” Hiro asked exasperatedly.

  
According to Atsumu, Komori Yuuya was Sakusa distant cousin, and somehow became Hiro’s best friend. And this Halloween, he would join them. The reason, Atsumu dated Sakusa finally, and they were getting serious.

  
That was why Sakusa started to spend time with Atsumu’s family, at first Satori thought it would be awkward with Sakusa, but hey, they got pass through it. 

  
“There Komori-san.” Reito was getting confident, he was still soft spoken but he was getting braver each day. 

  
There Yuuya, god the boy was getting taller too, not as tall as Hiro yet, but he was getting taller. Behind Yuuya, there Atsumu who argued with Tooru, and Iwaizumi who spoke with Wakatoshi and Sakusa who smacked Atsumu.

  
Well, the children team was completed. 

  
Yuuya laughed when he saw Hiro, “Wow, you are so dressed up for today, you said Halloween is childish.”   
Hiro eyes twitched, “Shut up! What are you not wearing costume?” 

  
Yuuya, the little shit, raised his brow, then uncovered his bang revealing two drawing mole on his forehead, “I am Kiyoomi. You are supposed to dress as the scariest thing in your life. Mine is Kiyoomi.”   
Sakusa smacked his cousin head.

  
“Ouch! Kiyoomi!” 

  
“What about some respect brat?” Sakusa asked him. 

  
Yuuya rubbed his head, “I am paying you respect. I am using your old Itachiyama Uniform.” 

  
“Yuu-nii! Yuu-nii!” Ritsuka called him.

  
“What is it?” he asked back.

  
“We are going to catch Ghost!” Taiyou announced which made all the adults and the children went silent.

  
“Ghost!” Osamu’s three year old baby echoed. He was just getting out from the room with his mother, Shinsuke and who held Satori’s five year old, Izuku. (Yes, Ushijima Izuku’s name was taken from My hero Academia.) 

  
Izuku went to Satori, “What ghost mommy?” 

  
Tooru gasped, “Guys, you didn’t tell Mommy you want to hunt ghost.” 

  
“Satori-chan said in Miyagi, there is more Yokai then in Tokyo!” Taiyou said.

  
“Yes Mommy! This is one in lifetime opportunity.” Ritsuka said dramatically.

  
Natsume nodded, “And Takeru-niichan said he and his friends caught Kappa here, and Satori-chan said he met Youkai more in Miyagi. Right, Satori-chan?” 

  
How to wiggled out from this situation? 

  
“You’ve seen Ghost Mommy?” Asuna-chan asked. 

  
All the eyes were on Satori. From adults to children and even Hiro who didn’t really believe in Santa looked at him. How to say this without destroying some children innocent and at the same keeping his dignity? 

  
“Well, the world is big, right? We shouldn’t think that we are the only creature that live on earth.” He said neutrally.

  
“Yes!!!” Most of the kids agree.

  
Of course one needed to be spoilsport, and who again but Hiroyuki, “Impossible.” He rolled his eyes. “No scientific reason to believe in that.” 

  
“Nothing is impossible!!” Natsume exclaimed.

  
“Yes!!!” Taiyou followed.

  
“Yes, Hiro-nii. We should believe.” Ritsuka clutched his chest dramatically. Even Reito and Asuna nodded.

  
“You should believe, Hiro-nii.” Reito said. Sei only giggled.

  
Feeling the world against him, Hiro glanced to Yuuya who just scratched his stomach lazily. “What? I agree with them.” He said easily, “Making impossible became reality is trending this year, Look at that, Kiyoomi dated Atsumu.” 

  
Atsumu scoffed indignantly, “Oi!! It’s not that impossible!”

  
“Yes, Uncle Atsumu is handsome.” Ritsuka of course the sucker of the face. Pretty face actually.   
“But not not disgusting.” Sei chimed in easily. The big baby had peculiar timing. Lethal blow, because Atsumu squatted in the corner sulking, with Yuuya patted his head. 

  
Kei scooped the baby up, “Sei-chan! You shouldn’t call people disgusting.” 

  
Sei widened up his eyes like Bambi, he looked so adorable and innocent, however Kei didn’t buy it. “But Mama, I didn’t specify who.” 

  
That made all adults snorted, some even guffawed for the example Tooru and Kuroo and well Satori.  
Shinsuke who took pity for Atsumu (Or probably Sei, because Satori had hunch that the kid would get into trouble) finally asked, “Are you guys ready?” 

  
“Yes, Shinsuke-san!!!” they cheered except Hiro. 

  
Shinsuke nodded, “The garden is big so you guys should be careful.” 

  
Tooru then clapped, “Mommy has put piñata in the end of the route. So, you guys could enjoy the treasure later.” 

  
That perked Hiro up. The kid had sweet tooth, and he loved candies. “Come on, guys. Let’s get the piñata and finished this off. Let’s spilt into two group.” 

  
“Ehhh, that’s not the focus Hiro-nii, we should catch zashiki Warashi or at least Kappa.” Taiyou complained. 

  
Hiro sighed, “Who wants to hunt ghost?” he asked. The triplet raised their hands. Hiro sighed exasperatedly and even more when Sei, Yuuya and Asuna raised their hands. He looked at Reito, his last hope, who betrayed him by raising his hand. 

  
“Then, Niichan can go alone because he wants piñata, let him lead the way.” Sei suggested cheerfully.

  
“No!!!” Hiro yelled, “I am not going to go first, because that’s how the first victim from Horror movie die!” 

  
“Then you can be the sacrifice to call the ghost so we can catch it.” Yuuya added. Hiro blanched and Satori heard good idea from one of the triplet. He was sure, it was Taiyou who said that. 

  
“No ghost! And no sacrifice.” Hiro shook his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose , “Now let’s move in a pair and in same group.”

  
Of course the leader was Hiro. The kids were amazing even they teased Hiro, they still followed his command. “I want to go with Yuu-nii.” Sei-chan held Yuuya’s hand. 

  
Asuna quickly called dibs, “Can I go with you, Natsume?” 

  
Natsume shrugged, “Sure why not.”

  
Hiro looked around at Reito, Taiyou and Ritsuka, and the he quickly said, “Ritsuka you go with me.” 

  
“Eh why???” The complain was from Taiyou. 

  
Hiro looked at him, “Because he will have less possibility to sacrifice me to Ghost.” 

  
“You don’t know that.” Ritsuka commented.

  
“And even he planned to do so, he doesn’t have power of three middle-schooler. I can overpower him.” Very reasonable, Taiyou was the strongest kid with brute force in the group. Hiro definitely couldn’t win over him. 

  
Ritsuka gasped indignantly, “Wait for me Hiro-nii. Someday I will grow even stronger than you, I won’t forget this disgrace.” 

  
“Yes, yes. Now hand.” Hiro barked the order. Ritsuka pouted but held Hiro’s hand

  
Reito tugged Taiyou’s arms, “Taiyou-kun.” 

  
“Okay. Let’s sacrifice Yuuya-nii.” He said. 

  
Natsume glanced at Asuna, “Or Asuna-chan.” He teased.

  
Asuna blanched, “Noo!!!” 

  
“Too late, you’ve chosen me.” Natsume dragged Asuna to the garden followed by Sei and Yuuya, then Hiro made Taiyou and Reito walked in front of them because he didn’t trust Taiyou if he walked behind him.

  
Iwaizumi Hajime shook his head, “Why do I feel this is going to be bad idea?” 

  
“Mou Hajime! Don’t be pessimistic. The kid will be okay, also I put so many candies, chocolate and caramel in the piñata the kids will like it.” He whined

  
“I think the problem is whether they find the piñata or they caught the ghost first.” Kuroo said

  
Wakatoshi frowned, “There is no ghost in our backyard.” 

  
Izuku whose eyes was so big, pulled his Daddy. “Daddy, but mommy said the world is big.” 

  
“Yes, but not in our backyard, Izuku.” Wakatoshi crouched down to carry Izuku and his cousin, Osamu’s baby. Satori almost swooned because hey, his mate has strong arms. 

  
Kei shrugged, “Well, at least we know who is the culprit if Asuna or Yuuya disappear.” 

  
“Snookum!!” Kuroo hugged his mate, “Our kids may be the victim.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Hiro is the victim, I don’t think Sei will be the victim.” 

  
Sakusa looked at Tooru, “Please make sure, give me back my cousin. He is little shit but his parents would have my head if he is not coming back.”

  
Tooru scoffed, “My kids wouldn’t leave them behind. Whose idea to sacrifice Hiro-chan first?” 

  
Shinsuke rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you are arguing about something like this. Nothing will happen, Osamu, Bokuto, Keiji, Semi and Ohira-san are there, they will be okay.” 

  
Atsumu then chimed in, “But Osamu will not.” 

  
Satori agreed. If the triplet saw Osamu then well, the shit was going down.

  
**

  
Osamu and Shinsuke had only one boy, and their baby hadn’t grown up yet. But Osamu hoped he could have this close knit of friends later and getting closer with Izuku and Asuna, because his son might not able have siblings. He was the miracle after 4 years negative test.

  
Semi Eita had installed the camera to catch the children antique. 

  
Osamu heard loud scream. Asuna-chan. Well, his niece was girly, she definitely the one who yelled. “Oh, just worm.” She said. “Sorry.” 

  
“Never mind.” Yuuya, Sakusa’s distand cousin assured. “Well, my lord, are you getting pale too?” he teased Hiroyuki , because hey, Miya Onigiri still sold Onigiri in Stadium for match, and Hiroyuki boy was quite popular, as soon as he and Yuuya entered middle school. (Plus he started coaching middle school kids in Hyogo) 

  
“No!!” The awkward preteen denied.

  
“Ew, Hiro-nii, your hand is swe….” Then a muffled sound. One of the triplet definitely said that. 

  
“Let’s just get this over.” Hiro said.

  
Ah, it seemed the kid was heading to Osamu’s place. Osamu could see them in a group, with the help of spooky lamps they installed.

  
Osamu shook the bamboo leaves, and then Asuna yelled again, followed by Reito’s soft gasped. Osamu just wanted to move, when he stepped on the dried branch on the ground. Fuck Autumn. 

  
“Who’s there?!!!” Natsume yelled.

  
Asuna tightened her hold on Natsume’s arms, “Rabbit. Definitely Rabbit.” Poor girl, she just assured herself. 

  
“Hellooooo!!! Who’s there?!” Yuuya looked right to the place Osamu’s hid. Osamu froze, while praying they won’t check.

  
“Yuuya, it’s rabbit, it won’t answer you.” Hiro blessed, his common sense. Although this time, he was wrong.

  
“Eh, you don’t know that.” Yuuya said. “This is Halloween Day. Everything is possible.” 

  
“Right Hiro-nii. This may be the Rabbit Youkai who get down from the mountain.” Taiyou agreed

.  
“Mommy said, in Old Tale the portal between Spirit world and Human world opens during Halloween Day.” Reito, sweet Reito, added his own idea.

  
“See may be it’s magical rabbit who run away from the witch.” Ritsuka said.

  
“Or it’s a rabbit with genetic mutation.” Sei, the big baby of the Kuroo Household said. 

  
“Or the mad scientist finally make the chimera between human and rabbit, so the rabbit can speak.” Natsume even reenacted the monster expression. “And he is looking for the prey today.” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes. “What kind of movies did you guys watch? And Sei-chan what kind of movie Papa let you watch?” 

  
“It’s not just a movie, Niichan. Today is Halloween, everything is Possible. Today is the day when the pumpkin craved.” He said.

  
“Right My lord, lightened up, today is Halloween Day.” Yuuya slung his arms around Hiro. “The day when what children?” 

  
“When Kids meet chocolate.” Natsume replied.

  
“When Reality meet Fantasy.” Reito added. Good one.

  
“Or when mad meets scientist.” Natsume still all about scientist.

  
Taiyou was the last one, he contemplated, “Ah, when H meets the D.” 

  
Yuuya snapped his finger, “Good one. When Hiroyuki meets Donna.” 

  
“Donna? Who is Donna, Yuu-nii?” Sei asked.

  
Yuuya ignored Hiroyuki glared, “Ah, the transfer kid from Italy or somewhere who wrote love letter to Hiro here, and Hiro said…” Yuuya cleared his throat, to impersonate Hiro “You should improve your Japanese before even consider to write love letter. Bad handwriting, improper grammar and wrong kanji.” He definitely got a smack from Hiro.

  
“Yuuya! You promise me not tell any human being.” Well, Osamu was right. 

  
“Eh, don’t worry Hiro nii. We are not human.” Natsume said, “I am Kappa.” 

  
“I am Zashiki warashi.” Taiyou proposed.

  
“I am Yuki onna.” Now they chose to be monster.

  
Reito bit his lower lips, “I am owl.” 

  
Asuna might not understand but she just joined the fun. “I am queen Bee.” 

  
“Don’t mind me, I am just amoeba from Niichan spit.” The baby had the appearance of an angel but really Sei was the wickedest from them, in case of teasing his brother. “So, what happen to Donna?” 

  
Yuuya who learnt to self preservation said. “She is crying and our lord is known as love letter crusher.”

  
“Wow, you are heart breaker, Hiro-nii.” Taiyou commented. 

  
Sei shook his head, “Donna has blonde hair right? Niichan type is dark hair.” 

  
Osamu had wanted to laugh since their first conversation but this was taking the cake. How the hell 4 year old knew his brother type? Some scary kid Sei-chan was. Hiro himself might not even know.

  
“Sei-chan, don’t make Niichan pushed you to the pond.” Hiro threatened.

  
“Don’t worry Sei-chan we will protect you, my baby.” Yuuya hugged the baby up, and Hiro smacked his head.

  
“You, you check the sound.” He pinched Yuuya’s ear. 

  
Osamu stopped listening, god, this would be over if they checked on him. Osamu quietly sneaked out from the bamboo hide, he needed to go to next post soon. Osamu tried to be as quiet as possible but no…

  
“Let us check!!! Yosh, prepare to catch the crazy rabbit!!!” God, it was the triplet.

  
Osamu should have known that eavesdropping lead him to no good, but it wasn’t his fault that their conversation was just so interesting. Now, he needed to escape without getting caught by the triplet.

  
“Guys, I saw head!!!” Taiyou yelled.

  
“It’s kappa not some crazy rabbit.” Natsume quickly concluded. “Formation ready!!!!” 

  
The triplet might be 10 year old, but their warfare still sent chill to Osamu’s spine. Osamu knew it he couldn’t outrun children, (Five of them were athlete, Triplet played baseball, Hiro and Yuuya played Volleyball) 

  
Osamu almost reached the post where Keiji and Bokuto at, but he was pulled back. When he turned around the triplet tackled him to the ground. “Ha!!! Ha!! Got you Kappa!” 

  
Asuna who followed from the behind shrieked, “Uncle Samu!! Guys, this is Uncle Samu. Get up.” She came closer to Osamu’s side. “Uncle Samu, are you okay?” 

  
Thank you Asuna-chan. “Yes, Asuna-chan.” His niece was so sweet. 

  
“What are you doing there?” Hiro interrogated him.

  
“Er, I am looking after you guys.” He said. 

  
Hiro squinted his eyes, (now Osamu knew why the kid was quiet popular.) Then his eyes got realization, Osamu eavesdropped the conversation. Osamu wanted to beg, he wouldn’t tell other people. 

  
“Taiyou.” He called one of the triplet, 

  
“Yes sir!” 

  
“Get the moth!” Hiro ordered.

  
“Yes sir!” he dashed out quickly.

  
“Guys…” Osamu wanted to crawl away. Because hey he got bad feeling about this.

  
“Natsume, Ritsuka, Yuuya. Hold the Kappa-wannabe.” 

  
“Aye sir.” Yuuya, et tu brutus. Osamu wanted to say, he was his cousin’s boyfriend twin brother. 

  
“Sei-chan, Asuna, Reito-kun. Stepped back.” 

  
“Come on Asuna-chan, Reito-kun.” Sei-chan said to Asuna. “Let the Kappa wannabe faces the consequences of being busy body.” 

  
“Uncle Samu!!” Asuna was getting dragged by Reito who apparently listened to Hiro’s order too. 

  
Osamu tried to get up from the ground, but god, Natsume, Ritsuka and Yuuya were strong and Taiyou had come back with frog instead of moth.

  
“Hiro-nii, I just found Mr. Frog.” 

  
“Doesn’t matter, now do it.” Hiro ordered.

  
And Osamu didn’t lie, damn it, as soon as the frog fell to his T-shirt. He screamed like little girl. Damn it he wanted to be cool dad for his son, but no. He couldn’t. Damn it.

  
Osamu was sure he heard Bokuto and Keiji who came from their post and even Semi Eita and Ohira. Dignity to be damned, he begged to Bokuto, “Help.” 

  
“Guys what happened here?” 

  
Hiro gave the smug smile, “Halloween special.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the chapter where they had time skip 
> 
> I am sorry for the late update, but these days I have stuff to do.  
> Hope u enjoy the chapter.
> 
> And Happy birthday Tsukishima Kei.
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23. Micowave in Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro loves his little brother but his little brother just so absurd .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of sex scene, just a bit. They are married, so don't expect them to live as saint.
> 
> In Japanese household, they have oven-like grill to grill fish because japanese consume fish a lot.

**_Time line : Hiro was 12 and Sei was 4._ **

  
Hiro was exhausted. Really, after practicing volleyball, today was the day when he had swimming schedule with Sei-chan.

  
Tomorrow he had morning practice because they would have practice game with other school, and as first year, Hiro even though had been subbing in several games, he still had to be a ball boy like other first year.  
So He really didn’t want to wake up when he heard.

  
“Niichan!” Sei, what the heck was he doing here?

  
“Sei-chan. What are you doing here?” 

  
“Hiro-nii, I am hungry.” He knew that Sei-chan just called him Hiro-nii to rhyme it with hungry.

  
“Call Papa.” 

  
“But Papa is sleepy and Papa doesn’t rhyme with Hungry. And no my mouth is not only lonely, because my stomach sounds funny.” 

  
Hiro wanted to bury his head on pillow. Sei was taken to rhyme everything now, because of the damn Yuuya. “Sei-chan. Nii-chan has morning practice tomorrow.” 

  
“I know but this is emergency, Before my brain drives me crazy.” 

  
Hiro wanted to bang his head to the bed, not wall but bed (Hiro wasn’t stupid) because Sei really drove him crazy too with his rhyming. “Stop rhyming your words.” 

  
Sei giggled, “I am sorry.” Then he giggled again because ‘Sorry’ still had bit resemblances with his rhymes before. “But, Niichan please. I am really hungry.” 

  
“Didn’t you have dinner?” Hiro asked.

  
“Yes, but it was peas, niichan. I hate peas.” Sei whined. “Come on, Niichan. I am hungry. I don’t need anything fancy.” 

  
Hiro realized he could spend hours to convince Sei to come to the bed, or he could just wake up and then poured milk to cereal and fed his baby brother (who acted like old man right now)

  
“Fine.” Hiro got out from his bed. He just needed to make some simple thing and then made Sei brushed his teeth and went back to sleep before his alarm rang. 

  
They walked quietly as they were passing Mama and Papa’s room. Papa and Mama were very alert for their movement. “Wait niichan.” Sei whispered and pointed at small fire extinguisher on the wall. “In case.”

  
Well, right, if they had to use stove, better safe than sorry. Hiro had seen Papa and Mama used the stove before. He knew the manual more or less. But it was better to do some precaution.

  
They could burn the house or worse, Hiro couldn’t attend morning practice tomorrow. Something needed to be on priority list.

  
“Take it Sei-chan.” He ordered Sei.

  
“Yes.” Sei was smart boy he could figure out how to take the small fire extinguisher from the wall. Sei hugged it, and held Hiro’s hand. He needed to find some easy food to feed his brother. 

  
Sei the fire extinguisher on the floor near the doorway, and they ventured to open the big refrigerator. “You know Niichan, people shouldn’t put light in the fridge, especially at night.” Sei commented as soon as the cold air from fridge blew to them.

  
“Then, how will you find the stuff inside the fridge without lamp?” Sei was genius but sometimes, sometimes, he became so absurd. 

  
Sei shrugged, “I haven’t figured out the best way to prevent easy way to obtain food, everything I thought is making it easier to get more food.” He peered inside the fridge too. 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Humans will always find ways to make life easier, Sei-chan. Not the opposite.” 

  
“Well, that is why people have obesity these days, life getting easier and they became lazy to use their muscles.” 

  
Hiro thought they shouldn’t’ talk about obesity or things because they were on road to be obese if they kept eating at night. “That’s why self control and exercise are important, Sei-chan.” 

  
“But how can people control themselves, when look at that….” Sei waved his hand to the food in the fridge, “The light in the fridge call them and tempt them to get food and more food at night?” 

  
Hiro wasn’t going to debate about ‘light in the fridge’ philosophy with Sei in the middle of night. “We don’t have cereal.” Hiro got epiphany. Mama and Papa were anti-cereal. 

  
Papa especially always made breakfast for them. Miso soup, fish and rice. Everyday. Well, they were Japanese anyway. 

  
“Um but we have corn-dog. Papa bought it yesterday.” Sei reminded him.

  
“How do you know?” 

  
Sei smiled widely, “Because Papa said I can have corndog if I finish to clean my room.” 

  
“Did you do that?” 

  
“Mama hasn’t stepped on any Lego yet, so I think I have done it perfectly. As Niichan know Mama is the apple of Papa’s eyes.”

  
Hiro agreed as long as Mama didn’t get hurt then it was okay. Moreover, Hiro didn’t want to argue about cleaning room because he himself hadn’t cleaned his room for a week. (Sei would use it, definitely would use it against Hiro) 

  
Hiro wasn’t going to be pot calling cattle. 

  
“Where is the corndog?” Hiro asked to the point. He just needed to put it on Microwave right?

  
Sei took the short stool near the stove. Short stool for Sei-chan. Sei opened one drawer and took two corndog. “How many minutes we should microwave them?” 

  
Sei shrugged, “Well, let use our estimation niichan. The worse case we will burn it and we activated the fire drill.” 

  
“No! If we activate the fire drill, I won’t be able to attend practice game tomorrow. That’s why we take the fire extinguisher remember?” 

  
Sei snapped his fingers, “You are right. Now we just need to get ready for the fire.” 

  
Hiro groaned, “Sei-chan we are supposed to figure out how not to burn the corndogs first before we anticipate fire.” 

  
Sei laughed sheepishly, “Oops sorry.” Then he looked at the fridge again, and pointed out, “Niichan look at that! Cake!!!” 

  
“Yes, Niichan knows Sei-chan.” No, no. Hiro wasn’t going to be tempted by the wicked voice. No dessert after 10. That was the rule, Mama said the cake was for tomorrow. 

  
Sei-chan looked at him, “Can we get one slice?” 

  
Hiro shut his eyes. He had to be firm. Mama would know if they stole the cake now. “No.” 

  
“Why?” Sei asked. 

  
Hiro shut the fridge door promptly, and nailed Sei with flat stare, (Yuu said he looks like Sphinx and it was scary.) “You don’t want to get trouble with Mama right?” 

  
Sei pouted, “But Niichan. We have already get into trouble with eating corndog. One slice of cake wouldn’t make so many different.” 

  
Hiro put the corndog into microwave. 2 minutes should be enough right? “Yes, that would make a huge different, Sei-chan. You are hungry, you get corndog. But what is your excuse to eat cake too?” 

  
Sei tapped his forefinger to his chin, “Err, greatest temptation of light in the fridge that stimulate my brain to command my stomach to gobble more sugar?” 

  
“That would make you end up in time-out for one hour.” Hiro said in matter of fact tone. 

  
Sometimes talking with Sei was like talking with Yuuya. Sei felt like his peer instead of his little brother who had 8 years gap between them. Sei could even understood Calculus and Trigonometry. Hiro didn’t understand those math, but Sei would always ahead of his peers even from older kids. 

  
However mama said, Sei was still baby too. Just because he was an expert in the some things, he wouldn’t need help in other things. Hiro had to treat and help him like a big brother. 

  
Sei pouted and Hiro kissed his cheek. He was still so chubby. “Come on, let’s eat near the sink.” 

  
Sei eyes twinkled, “Are we hiding evidence commandant?” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Do you think we can hide the evidence with two missing corndog?” Hiro asked the obvious thing. 

  
Sei covered his mouth with hand and giggled, “Oops.” 

  
The microwave dinged loudly, Sei and Hiro stiffened. They forgot to turn off thhe microwave sound, there would be no way Papa or Mama didn’t wake up with that. 

  
Hiro knew his hypothesis was right when they heard the lock from Papa and Mama’s room getting unlocked, and Papa who appeared with severe bed hair and he wasn’t wearing Shirt, was the air-con in their room not working? (psst, Sei-chan got his bed hair from Papa).

  
“Sei-chan, Hiro-chan. What are you doing? It’s midnight.” 

  
Hiro got bad feeling because Papa hadn’t step further to the kitchen because that was sign that final boss would come. 

  
Sei who had no life-preservation said, “Final boss. Final boss Niichan.” 

  
Papa snorted. How dare Papa laugh when the situation was dire here?

  
Then Mama appeared behind Papa, Mama gave T-shirt to Papa. “Okay, now let’s eat stuffs you made, and get some sleep.” 

  
Sei and Hiro looked at each other, this wasn’t the development they predicted. But of course, the development they gladly accepted, “Aye Sir.” Sei ran to the microwave. Hiro followed him but before he forgot…

  
“Can we get a slice of cake too?” 

  
Eyebrow twitch. Not a good sign.

  
(Hiro knew he really pushing it, but hey, he was in growing period, he needed more food and nutrient so he could get boost for his growth spurt. Also, this was one in the life time occurrence) 

  
“Then one bite.” Hiro gauged the reaction from mama.   
****

  
Kei bit his moan when Tetsurou came inside him, and then pushed his knot inside. Slick was pouring from his rear, and the room filled with his scent and Tetsurou’s. Tetsurou kissed his lips, and slipped his tongue inside. “I love you.” 

  
“I love you so much.” Tetsurou said between his kiss. “My Kei. My Kei.” 

  
Kei arched his back to get closer contact to Tetsurou’s skin. Kei ran his hand to Tetsurou’s back and then played with tendril of his hair. Kei pressed Tetsurou’s closer to his body, looping his leg to Tetsurou’s backside.

  
He might be taller than Tetsurou, but Tetsurou was heavier but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hold Tetsurou’s weight above him until his knot deflated. It might take few minutes. 

  
“I love you.” Tetsurou whispered for the nth times and moved carefully to spoon Kei from behind.   
Kei turned his head to kiss him, “Me too.” 

  
Tetsurou put his hand to Kei’s stomach. “So, we are thorough?” Tetsurou asked and lacing their fingers together. He put their joined hands on Kei’s stomach.

  
Kei knew what he meant, “Yeah. I think we should stop, I thought we can have three kids but I am…” Kei sighed, and this was something that haunted his mind all these times, after he had Sei. “I am afraid. Sei and Hiro needs lot of attention and more kids, I don’t think I can handle that.” 

  
“I know. Sei is so gifted.” Tetsurou nodded, “Even Hiro feels inferior than him, I am afraid if we have another child…” 

  
“They would feel inferior and they could crush under pressure, Tetsurou.” 

  
Having overachieving siblings wasn’t easy. Hiro who was bright since young, even felt some kind of inferiority with Sei. Hiro might find his talent now, but there was a shadow in his eyes, like Hiro knew Sei was on different league .

  
His in-law tried not to compare them, but Kei knew sometimes some comments slipped out. Tetsurou grandparents even had suggested to make Sei main heir.

  
That filled Kei with rage. He just let Sei and Hiro visited once to those elders and Kei decided Sei and Hiro would never visit them again ever. He didn’t want Kuroo Tetsuhiko poisoned his sons mind with this misogynistic and tradition bullshit. 

  
Tetsurou agreed. Tetsurou did visit his Grandparents sometimes, but without Kei and the children. He just did his obligation. 

  
“Then we are done.” Tetsurou kissed his shoulder, “We have two beautiful children.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Thank you for always listening.” 

  
“I want you to be happy, I will do everything so you can be happy with me.” Tetsurou was never shy with affection and PDA, he demonstrated his love freely, and it gave Kei’s comfort now. 

  
Kei patted his hand, “It’s not healthy, you know. Codependency.” 

  
“Who cares.” Tetsurou shrugged. Kei groaned, because the knot moved too. Kei wasn’t virgin, pfft, you couldn’t have two children by being virgin but hell, Tetsurou was big enough without knot, and with knot, it wasn’t comfortable for Kei if Tetsurou moved around. 

  
“Knot, dumbass.” He elbowed Tetsurou’s stomach. 

  
Tetsurou laughed, he kissed Kei’s nape. “Sorry, snookum.”

  
Then Kei saw two shadows from door sill. They always left corridor’s lamp switch on. “Sei and Hiro are outside.” He told Tetsurou.

  
Tetsurou bit his nape, “Focus on me.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “This is not the right time to be jealous. Our sons are outside at 12.30 midnight.” He said. “They should be sleeping, Tetsurou.” 

  
“Let them be, Sei may call Hiro because he needs toilet.” 

  
“Tetsu, honey, the kids have bathroom inside their room. And Sei doesn’t believe in ghost and monster in closet, so he doesn’t need Niichan to accompany him to bathroom.” 

  
Tetsurou buried his face to Kei’s neck, “Then unless they go to the kitchen we will pretend we don’t hear anything.” 

  
They knew their children wouldn’t go outside their apartment without permission. That was one rule that they had always drilled on their sons. No go out at night without trusted adult supervision. 

  
Trusted adults meant Kei, Tetsurou, Iwaizumi-san, Tooru, Yamaguchi, Yachi , Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi. Ah, And Akiteru too. Just people that Kei and Tetsurou gave permission. 

  
“Tetsurou the only place that our sons have great interest is Kitchen. You think they want to go to your study room?” 

  
“You know Sei-chan likes my study room.” 

  
“Uh-uh, yes, Sei-Chan likes our study room but do you think Hiro want to go to study room with him in the middle of freaking night?” 

  
Tetsurou mumbled something about Hiro had curiosity too, but then he couldn’t argue back because Kei’s prediction was right as they heard loud ping from microwave. 

  
Tetsurou moaned, “God, they are in kitchen.” 

  
“No, they are in Jupiter using microwave.” Kei couldn’t help it okay?

  
Tetsurou chuckled, “This hateful mouth.” He bopped Kei’s nose.

  
Fortunately, Tetsurou’s knot had deflated, he wipes his body clean with their blanket and wore his pajamas pants, then walked out without top. 

  
That stupid jerk. Kei almost-almost- moaned as he saw Tetsurou’s back. He couldn’t help it okay? Kei might not have long nail but he left marks on Tetsurou’s back and shoulder blade. 

  
“Shirt!” Kei hissed. He hoped loud enough for Tetsurou, but quiet enough so their sons wouldn’t hear. 

  
Thank god, Tetsurou listened. Kei might find it easy to give sex education for his children but that didn’t mean he wanted put their sons in awkward position of knowing that their parents had sex tonight. 

Kei put on his own pajamas. He picked Tetsurou’s T-shirt from floor. 

  
“Final boss, Niichan!” he heard Sei told Hiro.

  
Kei felt his eyebrow twitch. This, This whole Sei called him Final boss, because of Tetsurou ‘If your mama okay, then it’s all good.’ Attitude. 

  
“Okay, now let’s eat stuffs you made, and get some sleep.” Kei gave the tee to Tetsurou. He just wanted to get over with this. 

  
“Aye sir.” Sei saluted and went to the microwave. 

  
Hiro looked at him and blinked once and twice then smiled, “Can we get slice of cake too?” 

  
Kei felt his eyebrow twitched again. The boy was never changed. He was pushing it.

  
“Then one bite?” 

  
Kei knew it he shouldn’t buy cake home. Yes, they loved cake, the children inherited sweet tooth from him, but not in the middle of the night. 

  
Kei inhaled deeply, “One slice and we all will share.” He caved in. 

  
Hiro and Sei gave him their dimply smile. They were looked so identical, Kei glanced to his husband who gave him lopsided grin, Damn it, he just gave birth to Tetsurou clones

  
“Thank you Mama.” They said. 

  
Kei shook his head while Hiro and Sei-chan were checking their corndog from microwave. “Sei-chan, Hiro-chan. What is the fire extinguisher doing here?” Tetsurou asked. 

  
“In case of fire, Papa.” 

  
“Yes, Papa. You never know when we will need it.” 

  
Tetsurou covered his face with hand, “God, you guys are cooking not burning the house.” Tetsurou nailed Kei with same exasperate stare, “With all due respect Kei-sama, they get that pyromaniac tendencies from you.” 

  
Kei laughed, fine, it was just one time okay. After they got married, Kei burnt the fish because hell, who knew you couldn’t leave the fish on stove without supervision. 

  
Let’s just said, Tetsurou never let Kei grilled fish anymore unless he used the automatic grill. 

  
***  
Yuuya saw His lord, who had bleary eyes and lifeless face. 

  
This phenomena was rare. His lord often came with happy face well as happy as the flat pancake expression. But today, he was looking haggard? Well, anyway he looked like someone who had died 3 days.

  
“My lord, what happened?” He elbowed his rib.

  
Hiro tried to keep his eyes open, “Things that I do for love.” 

  
That made the whole gym went silent. Like all of the eyes on him, including their senpai, and the club managers. Psst, Hiroyuki was super popular in Itachiyama middle school. 

  
Tall, check. Handsome check, and part of Volleyball team also check, soon to be ace also check. Aloof also check.

  
So when the new popular Ikemen boy talked about love, the gossip spread out like wild fire, And Yuuya loved watching battle royal.

  
“Komori! Oi Komori!” Their captain, Iizuna-san, not the old Iizuna but his relatives. He was their new captain, and the opposite hitter and the big-ace last year called Yuuya.

  
Pfft. When you studied at Itachiyama, you didn’t think the only talent they had was Hiroyuki, right? Itachiyama really one of the best ‘Jock’ breeder in country. (Their coach was relentless to pursue talent. Yuuya heard gossip, Iizuna-san would go to Itachiyama Highschool here too) 

  
“What is it Iizuna-san?” Yuuya was so not thrilled to speak with this muscle-head. The last time Yuuya talked with him, their captain told him to run the lap. (Yes, Yuuya did say Iizuna muscles had to be big, to compensate his not so big brain, it wasn’t secret that Iizuna-san was bad at math) 

  
“Who is Kuroo’s girlfriend?” The alpha asked.

  
Yuuya raised his brow, As far as he knew, Hiro was single, and interested in romance like a brick would. That meant nihil, nada. But of course, he didn’t say that. Because…well, just because.

  
“How did you know it’s girlfriend not boyfriend?” he asked Iizuna-san back.

  
“Because you are not presented yet, moron.” Iizuna replied. “Usually kids around your age attracted to opposite sex.” 

  
“Well, kids around my age attracted to bugs too.” Yuuya tilted his head

  
Iizuna’s vein popped, “Not in that sense! It’s like romance. Ro-man-ce.” 

  
“Senpai, we have practice game today and you want to talk about romance?” 

  
“Yes, the managers in our club couldn’t do their job properly. Because of It can’t be Kuroo-kun belong to all of us.” Wow if Iizuna-san wanted to be cabaret actor he could do that with the girly manager impersonation. “And also, it’s prohibited to date in middle school.” 

  
Well yes, this was Japan what you expect? Itachiyama might be a school for jocks but that didn’t mean they had exception for this. No dating in middle school. That was an iron rule. (Not that people would follow it.) 

  
“Don’t worry Senpai, if you can recite the rule trust Hiroyuki to even remember the rule.” He replied.  
Iizuna nodded, “Well yes, he is straight A student.” 

  
Yuuya couldn’t help but to chimed, “Well. He can be straight as circle too in choosing romance.” 

  
Iizuna choked on his own saliva, that attracted their coach and vice captain, “What happened, Komori?”   
Yuuya waved his hand. “Don’t worry Coach. Iizuna-san just swallowed flies. The worst case he got diarrhea.” 

  
Yuuya quickly ran away after the whole gym laughed at Iizuna-san. He came closer to Hiro just poured water to his eyes, not face, eyes. The girl who watched squealed but Yuuya knew better because Hiro just cleaned some crust from the corner of his eyes. 

  
“Hiro our Hero, If you can’t play just skip today, because if you can’t play in our coach way, let’s just pray that you can stay.” 

  
Yuuya often rhyme his words in front of Hiro but this should be the worst reaction he got, “Be careful with your head when I serve.” 

  
What the heck, man? Yuuya didn’t think he had said something to his lord that warranted him to get this type of threat. 

  
Could he skip the practice match today?   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back to write romance....but enjoy the chapter of Sei and Hiro


	24. Chapter 24. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ritsuka is in path of romantic comedy path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the calm before bit storm lol rainy day

Yamaguchi Tadashi was marrying the love of his life now, as a normal Japanese couple who tried their hardest without parental money, they finally could have wedding ceremony in western way

  
Yachi Madoka, and his parents offered to pay the wedding but Tadashi and Hitoka decided to use their own money. They had stable job, they got promotion and now, they had big enough safety net to have small wedding and honey moon.

  
Tadashi paid for the wedding and Hitoka paid for honeymoon. 

  
Anyway, before he thought about the honeymoon, he had to think about the wedding first.

  
So here, Tadashi paced back and forth. Because of his nerve. And Tsukki, his best friend didn’t help with the raising brow.

  
“What would I do if I tripped on the altar?” Tadashi asked.

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, “That’s should be Hitoka-san’s worry.” 

  
“What if I stutter?” 

  
“Then you stutter.” How the hell Tsukki was so calm. Well, Tadashi forgot his best friend married with Traditional Japanese wedding ceremony. And Tsukki was half stone, he didn’t stutter.

  
“I can’t Tsukki. This is the most important day in my life.” 

  
“I thought your most important days was when you became your high school volleyball team captain.” 

  
“That was in my youth. And this is me as a man. What if stutter or mess up, then Hitoka realized I am actually not worth it.” 

  
“Yamaguchi shut up.” He knew Tsukki didn’t say that to be meant. It was just a force of habit. “Hitoka and you have been together like what? 12 years, and you’ve been through worse then a mere stutter, you will be fine.” 

  
Tadashi almost smiled, Tsukki was always like that. Mean and salty outside but he was kind inside. You just needed to wait patiently.

  
“Also, You’ve chose Hinata Shouyo and king as you groomsmen, nothing could be worse.” Of course it wasn’t Tsukki if he had not provoked anyone.

  
And cue at that time, Hinata growled, in tiny, “What the heck Tsukishima? You wanna go?” 

  
“I’ve not been Tsukishima for like years, is your shrimpy brain failed to grasp the concept?” 

  
Hinata probably wanted to go when the door opened with Ritsuka. Yes, Tadashi knew the triplet in one glance, “ Aha I am your fairy flower.” 

  
Tsukki grimaced, “I take my words back. It can be worse.” Then he stood up, “Ritsuka, why are you here? You are supposed to accompany Aunt Yachi.”

  
“I know Aunt Kei, but I am so bored.” The boy whined.

  
Tadashi thought about simple wedding, but Hitoka and he agreed to involve their friend kids. Hiro as the ring bearer, and The triplet as pageboys, but Miyuki-chan (Suga and Daichi first Daughter) and Mayumi-chan (Akiteru-san daughter) said the pageboys were too many. 

  
Being a good sport, Ritsuka agreed to become flower boy to accompany Miyuki and Mayumi The boy was too easy going. He even didn’t mind to wear the flower crown. 

  
“Where is Miyuki-chan?” 

  
Ritsuka shrugged, “She watched someone putting make up on Aunt Hitoka.” Then Ritsuka tugged Tsukki’s pants, “Nee, Aunt Kei, why Aunt Yachi needs make up again, she has already beautiful. She looked like princess.” 

  
Tadashi smiled, the kid was never lying. Ritsuka was face sucker, he loved pretty and beautiful people, he had never blatantly called people ugly (except Atsumu-san, because well he was mister monster) , but he would go Gaga on people he found beautiful. Hitoka was one of them. 

  
“Because she wants too.” 

  
Ritsuka blinked, his long lashes made him so innocent. “Well, then I can’t say anything.” He looked at Tadashi, then swooned, “Uncle Tadashi, are you Aunt Hitoka’s prince? Prince from the star?” 

  
Tadashi laughed, “Do I look like a prince?” 

  
The boy nodded vigorously, “You are like Galaxy star prince. The most handsomest today.”

  
“The most handsomest? It’s too much for me.” Tadashi knew he was attractive at least but with Tsukki, Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san and Kageyama around him, he felt too plain.

  
“No it’s not too much.” Ritsuka batted his lashes. When People said triplet were identical they just didn’t pay attention to them

  
Yes, the triplet was taking after Tooru-san appearance, but Ritsuka had longest lashes, rounder eyes , a softer face, and faint beauty mark under his eyes. His skin also tad lighter than his brother. 

  
Natsume eyes were exactly liked Oikawa-san (That was why he got those infamous plotting devil eyes when he got idea to put moth in Tadashi’s pants. Tadashi was stupid to play monster with them) and his corner of lips were Iwaizumi-san’s lips.

  
Taiyou’s eyes shape were taking of Iwaizumi-san eyes, and his cheeky smile definitely from Iwaizumi-san. (When he agreed to subdue someone. Where Taiyou got that strength and power?) 

  
See, easy to tell their differences when you paid enough attention. 

  
“Thank you. You are the prettiest flower boy too.” 

  
Ritsuka shrugged, “I should be, because this flower crown is so itchy.” He said. Then his smiled turned mischievous, “Uncle Tadashi from star, do I need to wear this flower crown until we eat the cake.” 

  
“No.” Tadashi wouldn’t force him to keep wearing it.

  
“Aha.” 

  
Tsukki sighed, “No. Whatever you planned to, no. Don’t do that.” He said

  
Ritsuka pouted, “Eh, you don’t even know that Aunt Kei.” 

  
Tsukki raised his brow, “No. No putting the flower crown into someone pants or shirt. No.” 

  
“It’s not someone. It’s only Uncle Makki.” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Then Uncle Tadashi?” 

  
Tadashi yelped. He tempted to skip his reception because of this. Because Triplet was kings of improvisation. Ritsuka might say flower crown now, but he could changed his mind into moth or insects after he met his brothers.

  
“No!” Kei exclaimed, “Today is Uncle Tadashi wedding. So don’t target on Uncle Tadashi.” 

  
Ritsuka pouted, “Fine.” But he caved in. “I will just put the flower crown somewhere.” 

  
“Somewhere meant not in someone pants, someone shirt or someone skirt or gown. Understand?” Kei asked the boy.

  
“Aye sir.” Ritsuka nodded. 

  
Then Kei patted his head, he kissed the boy forehead, “Now, join your brother or Hiro-nii.” 

  
Ritsuka shuddred, “Not Hiro-nii. Hiro-nii is sulking because some aunties keep poking him.” 

  
“And where is Uncle Tetsu?”

  
“He is bringing Sei-chan to time up corner because Sei-chan threw the Ipad to the ground when he couldn’t finish the boring numbers game.” Ritsuka was so expressive so he really a good reporter.

  
“What?” Tadashi knew Tsukki was irritated because his brow twitched.

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Yup, and the ipad is broken.” 

  
Sei was little genius, little prodigy. At age 2 his games consisted of chess, and shogi and Sudoku. He hated losing. Sei’s temper was volatile when he lost or he couldn’t crack the riddle. 

  
Tadashi witnessed the tantrum once, after Tsukki gave him a math question that was too hard. Sei wanted to keep trying but he was upset too. So, he flipped the table, throwing the crayon and pencil and tore the paper. 

  
Well, let’s just said, no gifted children were perfect. Sei might be easy going in other aspect but not when he tried to solve problem. He got a lot of time up and Tsukki and Kuroo had to keep repeating the same encouragement for Sei to be patience. 

  
“Okay understand, you need to go to Aunt Yachi’s place, Ritsuka because we will need to get ready,” 

  
“Aye sir.” 

  
Tadashi tilted his head, “Do you want to go to Sei-chan place?” 

  
Tsukki shook his head, “Nah nope. Tetsurou could handle them. Moreover today is your wedding. I am the best man right?” 

  
Hinata of course provoked Tsukki back, “I can replace you as his best man.” 

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Over my dead body, Shirmp. I am his best friend.” 

  
Tadashi felt his eyes watered, “Tsukki.” 

  
“Shut up Yamaguchi!” Tsukki’s ears became red. “You need to get ready.” He said.

  
Hinata and Kageyama snickered, “Get ready for what? Why are you so tsundere, Mama?” Kageyama taunted.

  
“Shut up king. And don’t call me mama it disgust me.” 

  
“You do have double face, don’t you?” Kageyama was horrified. 

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Unless you are children or pets, don’t expect things. Trust me you won’t like it if I started to be nice to you, king.” 

  
Hinata pouted, “I’d love it though if you treat me well like Hiro-chan or Seishuyuki.” He whined.

  
“Uh-uh. I’d love to jump on fiery furnace in hell and chilling with the devil with lemon mojito while watching you dance naked on the burn coal too.” 

  
Trust Tsukki to be so salty and had every argument for everything. Tadashi was lucky to have them with him today. But somehow, Tadashi wished Tsukki could play volleyball in high school.

  
Tsukki liked Volleyball but his assholes parents said Omega couldn’t do that. The super conventional assholes made Tsukki suffered. Thanks goodness, Tsukki cut ties with them.

  
“Thanks guys…” 

  
“Uwah, Yamaguchi don’t cry. You are supposed to be happy today!!” Hinata hugged him.

  
“Yeah, right. You should cry because you see your bride.” Kageyama patted his shoulder awkwardly. 

  
Tadashi laughed, and he hauled Kageyama too in his hug, he looked at Tsukki who raised his brow. “Don’t look at me like that. I am not Teletubbies.” 

  
“Come on Tinky-winky.” Hinata pulled him. “I can be Po, Yamaguchi is Dipsy and Kageyama is Laa-laa.” 

  
“Shrimp, the king is not the yellow cheerful Teletubby, he is Noo-noo.” 

  
Tadashi laughed, well, at least his nervousness was alleviated bit. He was happy to have wedding with all his best friends by his side.

  
***

  
Something about wedding brought tears to Tooru eyes, when Hitoka-chan walked down the aisle, Yachi Madoka (Hitoka-chan mother) didn’t cry but instead Tooru who cried.

  
He had been Hitoka-chan best friends since well since Kei got pregnant almost 10 years ago. Then he deciced couple like Hitoka and Tadashi were cinnamon roll couple who should be protected. 

  
Then Tadashi even cried when he opened up the veil. Tooru cried even more. Hajime hugged him. 

  
“Hajime, let’s get married again!!” he whispered to Hajime who sat beside him as they saw Tadashi danced the first time with Hitoka, and they asked Reito to sing Butterfly by Kaela Kimura. The kid really had angel voice. 

  
At the same time, Ritsuka swooned, “So romantic!” he said to his brothers and Hiroyuki who finally stop pouting and eating cake. Then he said something that shock the adults, “I want Reito-kun to sing in my wedding too when I grown up.” 

  
Natsume snickered, “Who will marry you?” 

  
Taiyou also laughed, “Why are you thinking about wedding?” 

  
Ritsuka pouted, “I said when I grown up.” Ritsuka said defensively. “It’s just so romantic, it’s like happy ending.” 

  
“With you is tragic ending.” Natsume snide.

  
Tooru face palmed, he elbowed Hajime who almost laughed, Tooru pinched his waist. This wasn’t right time to laugh, this could end up with a great fight. Yes, sometimes Tooru thought his kids were funny but not in wedding.

  
Wedding was sacred. And he wasn’t going to stop let his sons ruined Yachi wedding. The wedding He organized with all his heart and sweat, blood and tears. 

  
“No it’s not tragic ending, you doofus.” Ritsuka half yelled.

  
Taiyou scratched his stomach, “Well, you don’t have worry about tragic ending. Uncle Kenma said not all people will marry.” 

  
“I will get married.” Ritsuka glared to his brother. 

  
“You don’t know that.” Natsume remarked. “May be no one wants to marry you.” 

  
Ritsuka turned to Hiro who enjoyed his cake and mind his own business. “Hiro-nii! Do you want to marry me when we grown up?” Ritsuka was desperate. Until he dared to disturb Hiro who ate cake peacefully.

  
Taiyou and Natsume snickered. “Baka, you can’t ask Hiro-nii that.” Taiyou said, “He is our cousin.” 

  
Well technically, they were not real cousin. 

  
However Hiro didn’t bat a lashes, and replied, “Sure.” He kept eating his cake. 

  
The triplet gawked, even Ritsuka who proposed the question gawked in disbelief. “Really?” 

  
“We are cousin, Hiro-nii.” 

  
Hiro raised his brow, “Techically we are not real cousin. My real cousins are Mayumi-chan.” He pointed at Akiteru niichan and Saeko-neechan daughter, “And Masayuki-kun.” He pointed at Mayumi’s brother.

  
Ritsuka batted his lashes, “Hiro-nii, I am so touched.” He hugged Hiro’s arm. Then he taunted his brother, “Ha ha, you loser, at least Hiro-nii wants to marry me.” 

  
Hiro ate his cake nonchalantly. 

  
Tooru and Hajime looked at each other worriedly. It might be just a hunch, but honestly Tooru knew he would marry Hajime as soon as they met at 4. Well, he just kinda knew they would marry in future. 

  
Should they worry about this? Or should they just passed it as children being children? 

  
Fortunately the question didn’t last long because Ritsuka knocked Hiro’s cake down to Hiro’s coat and down to his pants when he scuffled with Taiyou that made Hiro glared at him heatedly.

  
Taiyou and Ritsuka froze. Then Ritsuka raised his hands up, “I will try my hardest to find someone else to marry then.” 

  
Hiro shut his eyes, “Taiyou, Ritsuka.” He called their names. 

  
The boys flinched, “Aye sir, we will find you another cake.” Taiyou, Ritsuka and even Natsume (for the sake of solidarity) got down from the chair and looking for another cake for Hiro.

  
As soon as the boys went away, Hiro looked up to Tooru, “Aunt Tooru.” 

  
“Yes, baby?” Tooru had to be mature one here.

  
Hiro shook his head, “You shouldn’t watch soap opera in front of Ritsuka again. He is….” Hiro tilted his head. 

  
“He is?” Hajime who sat beside Tooru also paid attention. “Drama queen, like your aunt?” Tooru pinched Hajime’s waist. “Tooru.” Hajime hissed.

  
“Well, not really. I am afraid he starts to live his life in romantic comedy movie route.” 

  
That was funny, and it didn’t help Hajime started to snort, and Tooru couldn’t help but to agree, Ritsuka was going to be like dramatic protagonist of romantic comedy,

  
Well time would tell who was his love interest.

  
***

  
Kei was so exhausted. Having two kids and being best man in his best friend wedding weren’t easy. Not to mention the family had to travel to Miyagi too for the wedding.

  
Kei honestly felt reluctant to go back to Miyagi. He loved his brother, and his niece and nephew, he liked his sister-in-law too, Saeko-san was the perfect match for Oniichan. 

  
Saeko neesan was strong enough to give birth not only two children (a rare occurrence for Alpha-alpha pairs) but at the same time fought with Akira for a right to raise her children the way she wanted. 

  
Mayumi-chan, despite being a girl was going to be the next Tsukishima head. Secondary genders would be damned. According to Saeko-san. She fought Akira and Kazuki even when her water broke. 

  
Hell Saeko-san and Oniichan also still lived in Tsukishima abode, but Akira and Kazuki couldn’t do anything because Saeko-san threatened to cut ties. Well apparently even Akira and Kazuki didn’t want to leave the world without leaving offspring.

  
“Hey.” Kei felt a kiss on his shoulder. Kei tilted his head so Tetsurou could inhaled his scent. “Can we dance, best man?” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “You want to dance now?” 

  
They were in their hotel balcony after putting two kids asleep. Tetsurou pouted, “Come on, snookum. We can’t dance because Sei-chan was throwing another furniture-flipping tantrum.” 

  
“Stop naming his tantrum.” 

  
“But we need to. The destructive power is increasing.” Tetsurou whined.

  
Kei turned around and put his arms around Tetsurou’s, and pulled him closer. “Did he destroy your Ipad?” 

  
“Yup. The screen is shattered.” Tetsurou replied easily.

  
“Should we start to tell him that we will cut his allowance if he keep destroying things?” Kei asked. Because he wasn’t sure himself. Sei’s tantrum was worse than Hiro. 

  
Yes, he didn’t do that often, but when he got frustrated, he would cry and flipped out. Especially if he lost chess or shogi game or he couldn’t solve the puzzle. 

  
Tetsurou shook his head, “Let’s try few more months, okay? Let’s be patience for few more months.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Well, you are the one who read parenting book so I just follow your direction, primary caretaker.” He teased Tetsurou.

  
“Give the primary caretaker his dance first.” Tetsurou said, he started to move slowly while humming some song. Kei was sure it was one of the song that sung on the wedding. 

  
Kei thought yeah, the didn’t have a big wedding reception, they had Japanese wedding ceremony and Kei couldn’t careless about dance or big ceremony, but his husband was romantic at heart. “Do you want wedding party like Yamaguchi and Hitoka-san?” 

  
Tetsurou raised his head from Kei’s shoulder, and he raised his brow, “Uwah, where the thought come from?” 

  
“Dunno pal, you love cheesy romantic things, I thought you want that too.” 

  
“I love cheesy romantic things with you and for you. I loved to romance you, to dance with you not for myself.” 

  
“You love rom-com though.” 

  
“It’s just movie preference. I am simple man, snookum. As long as you pay attention to me. You love me and you stay with me, I take it as romantic thing.” Tetsurou said, “Because you are the center of my universe.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Like the black hole?” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, he bumped his nose to Kei’s nose. “Black hole snookum. You can say sun or stars and you choose black hole?” he caught Kei lips with his lips. Tetsurou bit softly Kei lower lips and licked it  
Tetsurou was in playful mood. 

  
Kei teased him, “If you ask for sex, I need to warn you that I am too tired today.” Well, if Tetsurou insisted Kei could be persuaded. As long as Tetsurou who did the work, all the work, preferably the traditional spooning position. 

  
“I am sorry snookum. Today I don’t have energy for that. Unless you want to ride me.” 

  
“Not in a chance.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed again, “So we end the special day without love making snookum? Outrageous.” Then he pulled Kei closer, “But it’s okay. Kissing is enough for today. Let’s wait until we back to our bedroom to commit the deed.” 

  
“Here I thought I want to offer blowjob in bathroom.” 

  
Tetsurou patted his ass, “What kind of Alpha you think I am. I deserve bed and love making, you need to romance me before bedding me. Sensei. Bathroom? How dare you suggest that.” 

  
Kei liked time he spent with Tetsurou’s like this. The light banter, the sexual innuendo and the breath around his neck. He felt closer to him. Being married almost 9 years had did wonder to Kei.

  
Tetsurou backed to hum some song again, and they spent few minutes in comfortable silence. 

  
“Well, while we are in Miyagi how about go to Onsen?” Tetsurou asked. “Naruko Onsen, you still have day off right?” 

  
Yeah, Kei took three days of for Tadashi wedding party. “You don’t have work?” 

  
“I have finished all, snookum. And as long as I got laptop everything is fine.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “You planned this do you?” Kei asked.

  
“It will be long time before we can go. I have business trip next week, and meeting clients for several weeks consecutively. I can’t spend time as much as I can with you guys.” 

  
Tetsurou was starting to work full time again. Now, Sei-chan was able to be left alone. Actually Sei’s daycare was near the hospital Kei worked. It was private daycare and pretty expensive, but Tetsurou said they would care for Sei better. Because Sei needed lot of attention.

  
“Okay sure, let’s go.” Kei agreed. 

  
Tetsurou yawned and it spread to Kei, because he started to yawn too. “Let’s go to the bed. I am so tired.” Kei wanted to just sleep. 

  
They rechecked their kids in their own bed, before went to their own room beds. Well Miyagi huh?

  
It had been long time since Kei explored Miyagi. He probably would miss it. He visited Miyagi few times to visit Niichan and his family. But they often just arranged meeting in hotel and stayed for a night. 

  
Kei really didn’t want to step even bit closer to Tsukishima abode. 

  
He never missed, well, he lied, he missed his childhood home for the sake of nostalgia. The maple trees, and the hill. But, his yearn was mere whim. He wouldn’t put his family into Akira and Kazuki sight again.

  
Kei shut his eyes, and relaxed when he felt Tetsurou’s arms above his body. (They were not cuddling, they weren’t a cuddle couple, but Tetsurou did put his arms on Kei’s stomach) 

  
Onsen probably wouldn’t be bad idea.

  
Kei just didn’t realize how wrong his assumption tomorrow.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they are children usually children especially in wedding want to marry someone. And Ristuka is bit dramatic right?   
> So he kinda just desperate because well Taiyou and Natsume taunted him. And Hiro just wanted to appease him. 
> 
> Also, i've never explicitly said how to differentiate the triplet I thought it's nice to write from Yamaguchi pov. As he is the loving uncle. 
> 
> Ps. Butterfly by Kaela Kimura is popular Japanasse wedding song.  
> Naruko onsen is popular.


	25. The ghost hasn't rested in grave yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you sometimes let your toxic mother affected you even when you are getting old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wagashi Japanese sweets   
> Yokan like jelly

This ought to be Papa’s plan because Papa loved annoying stuff like this.

  
Why did they have to change hotel? And went to Onsen. Now we have to check out from hotel and drove to Ryokan. 

  
In Hiro humble opinion, he just wanted to go back to Tokyo and soaked himself in their bathtub. Onsen was just a glorified bathtub with warm water. When he said that, Papa gasped dramatically.

  
Papa loved Japanese tradition. From fish as breakfast, traditional full course breakfast and Kimono (Hiro shuddered when he remembered Papa literally begged Mama to wear Kimono) . Hiro didn’t hate it, but sometimes it was just too tiring to prepare all the stuffs.

  
So, here they were in Japanese traditional Onsen after another 30 minutes drive. And Papa had gushed about Mama wearing Yukata. (Hiro knew Papa loves Mama a lot. But you didn’t want to see your Papa blushed every time Mama did something special. It was just painful)

  
“Ready kiddos?” papa asked when they has changed with their Yukata.

  
“Aye sir!” Sei-chan got infected by triplet habit to say aye sir. 

  
Mama squatted in front of them, “You guys should never Mama and Papa’s hands okay?” Mama was worrywart.

  
“Okay Mama.” Sei agreed.

  
Hiro nodded, the he remembered to see something from the front shop, “Mama, Hiro saw Yokan in the front store. Can Hiro get one?” Hiro loved Yokan. Well Yokan wasn’t cake but it so soft and even better than jelly. 

  
Mama and Papa looked at each other, “Sure.” Mama said. Mama handed him money, “Mama and Papa will wait on the front door okay?” 

  
Hiro nodded then he looked at Sei-chan, “Sei-chan, do you want to go with Niichan or wait with Mama and Papa?” 

  
Sei gave him dimply smile, then wiggled out from Papa hug. “Of course with Niichan.” He held Hiro’s hand. “I want Yokan too.” 

  
“Then Papa will give Niichan more money.” Papa said and gave more money.

“Is this my first errand?” Sei asked eagerly. 

  
Papa nodded, “Well you can say that. Papa and Mama will wait for in the front door.” He pushed Mama shoulder, “Come on snookum, we have free time.” And holding Mama’s hand.

  
“Let’s go Niichan.” Sei also held Hiro’s hand. “Should we buy for Mama and Papa too?” 

  
Hiro looked at the money inside his hand. “Well, if the money is sufficient. What flavor you want?” 

  
Sei tilted his head, “Matcha!” Hiro didn’t know why Sei liked Matcha, it was bitter, and didn’t taste well with milk or ice cream.

  
Ah, beside cake, Hiro also liked ice-cream and milk. Well, milk was for him to get even taller. Hiro was the tallest in his class now, but he wanted to be as tall as Mama or even taller. 

  
“Niichan you should stop consume sugar, you should try matcha too.” 

  
“You do realize that Matcha Yokan contained sugar too right?” 

  
“But not as much as regular yokan.” Sei was getting similar to Papa. He always had reply ready for them. Well for Hiro especially. And what was with that pistol like finger gesture and blinked? (Sei couldn’t wink so he blinked.)

  
“Be careful, Niichan. You may get diabetes instead of getting taller.” 

  
Hiro pinched Sei’s chubby cheek, “Do you even know what diabetes mean?” 

  
Sei rubbed his cheek, “Never underestimate Sei-shu-yu-ki.” He waved his finger. 

  
Sei-chan wasn’t like two year old. He was like Hiro’s friends. Sei was also taller than normal 2 years old, he was also bit chubby not that fat but people often pinched his cheeks. 

  
Papa said Sei-chan’s cheeks were

like apple. Everyone liked to kiss him, even Mama sometimes bit his cheek softly.

  
But then Mama kissed and hugged them a lot. You didn’t need to mention Papa. (Papa was kiss monster) According to Hinata Shouyo mama was bit allergy with contact, but it was never an issue with them.

Mama hugged them, carried them a lot. 

  
Mama was….

  
How to say it, without being cheesy? Mama was full of love. 

  
“Niichan.” Sei tugged Hiro’s hand. Then pointed a lady that sat in open area near Yokan shop and sipping her tea. The woman had light blonde hair, the same shade as Mama and Sei-chan. 

  
The woman face looked so familiar.

  
“Sei-chan it’s so rude to point people.” Hiro brought Sei to the yokan shop.

  
Sei-chan pouted, “But that lady looks like Mama with more wrinkle.” He scrunched his nose. 

  
“You can say she is bit older than Mama.” 

  
“Same thing.” He said flippantly. But Sei was right the lady looked a lot like mama. Or should Hiro say Mama looked like that lady? The same blonde hair, and same nose, mouth, side profile, and Hiro was sure the lady had same eyes like Mama too.

  
Like Hiro's eyes too.

  
“Ah, Matcha Yokan. Niichan they have some chestnut yokan too and dango.” Sei’s voice pulled Hiro away from his thought.

  
“Sei-chan we promise Mama and Papa to get yokan not dango. Come on, you don’t want get trouble right?” 

  
“Eh, stingy.” 

  
Uh, uh. Hiro wasn’t stingy, Sei would appreciate Hiro’s stinginess later after get into trouble with Mama again. Aunt Tooru was right children really like to get into trouble. Yesterday, Sei just got time out with Mama and Papa because he broke Papa’s Ipad with his tantrum.

  
Hiro got the change and quickly shoved it to his Yukata pocket, before Sei-chan could ask for more sweets. 

  
When they left the shop Hiro stole the last glance to the lady. 

  
Hiro felt he almost, err what the right term for this?, like you almost know something? Ah, he almost connected the dot. 

  
They met Papa and Mama in the front door, and of course Papa teased mama, because Mama’s ears became red and they were still holding hand. “Mama!!” Sei dashed toward Mama and Papa. 

  
“Sei-chan don’t run, please.” Papa scooped him up and kissed Sei’s forehead. 

  
Hiro held mama’s hand, he wanted to tell Mama about the lady they saw. But then Papa asked him, “Hiro-chan do you want Papa to carry you too?” 

  
“No!” 

  
“Snookum, our baby is refusing his papa again.” 

  
***

  
After looking around the market, got more sweets, and went back to onsen. They were ready to get into the public bath first before went to the onsen. Their room their own pool but Tetsurou and Kei wanted their kids to socialize with people.

  
Hiro had the social ability of walnut. He tended to be patronizing as hell, and Sei well, Sei naturally had less friend because he liked to be around adult. Friends around his age, freaking age 2 didn’t understand him and he didn’t understand ‘alien language’ they used.

  
Sometimes, just sometimes Kei wished his children were growing at normal pace, like others. It was freaking hard to balance with how you treated them like child when sometimes they acted like adult. 

  
Their kids didn’t want to be treated like normal kids who believed in Santa, but at the same time Kei would rather die, than to impose his emotional burden to his children.

  
“Kei-chan, I need to check the email Akane sent me.” Tetsurou showed the email to Kei, “You want to wait?” 

  
“Nah, we can go first.” Kei knew Tetsurou got lot of critics, snide remark, hurtful gossip because he chose to work from home. His grandparents, his relatives were also pressuring him to be traditional Alpha.

  
Not some whipped family man. 

  
Kei hated to admit it, but Tetsurou got burn a lot, by all the Kuroo’s clan, because his unconventional way. So Kei wanted to help him the way that he could. 

  
He learnt okay? They learnt to be considerate to each other. To communicate their needs to each other, not bottled up emotion until it exploded as a huge fight and arguments

  
Because well, apparently they hated to fight, their fight was horrible. It was nasty and downright to toxic.   
Kei kissed him, “We can go back if you need to take care of your job.” Kei offered.

  
Kuroo laughed, “Nah, no need. I can handle it from here. Just get ready for some annoying dinner with clients later.” 

  
Tetsurou had always been involving Kei in his dinner meetings and functions. Kei tried to attend it as much as he could, because well, Tetsurou had given too much for him, and Kei wanted to support him too. Ah being considerate was suck. 

  
Damn marriage, and the package that it brought for them. 

  
“Sure.” Then Kei peered to inside to see their children splayed on floor while eating wagashi. They got the habit from the cool Uncle Kenma. Being lazy and smart. “Let’s take a bath first before you eat the sweets.” 

  
“But we want to wait for Papa.” 

  
“No. Come on guys, let’s go to the bath and wait for Papa in onsen.” He herded Hiro and Sei to get out from their rooms. Kei put the Wagashi on the table before the kids wanted to reach them again.

  
They really had sweet tooth.

  
“I want to be with Papa.” Sei said. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Or you want to be with wagashi?” 

  
“I genuinely want to be with Papa.” Sei tried to convince Kei.

  
“Then we can bring Wagashi to the onsen.” Kei prompted.

  
“Then let’s go to the onsen.” 

  
Kei looked at Sei flatly, “Mama knows you. Come on.” He held Sei’s hand in his left and Hiro in his right hand. 

  
“Mama, do they have swimming pool too?” Hiro asked. 

  
“Well, people don’t go to onsen for swimming, Hiro-chan.” Kei had hunch this had something to do with the fact today should be the day Hiro had swimming schedule. 

  
Hiro pouted, “Why we have to go to onsen? It’s just a bigger bathtub with warm water.” He complained.  
Sei of course needed to chime in, “Don’t mind him Mama, he is just not a man of culture.” 

  
“Where did you find that phrases Sei-chan?” Kei sputtered, it was amazing how Sei and Hiro absorbed taunt easily.

  
Sei smiled, “Papa said that when Niichan told him about bathtub thing.” He answered easily.

  
“I am not a man with no culture.” Hiro complained, “I am skipping three days practice Mama. What if I forget how to do jump serve?” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “You can do jump serve?” 

  
“Not yet.” Hiro pouted again. 

  
“Niichan can do the jump, and the serve differently. But not on the same time.” Sei of course needed to explain it. “The ball hit his head Mama.” 

  
“Sei-chan, you promised not to tell people.” Hiro hissed. 

  
“But this is Mama not people.” Of course, Sei had his defenses ready. 

  
Kei really loved it when his children dealt their fight by themselves. The reason? They never got physical. Kei and Niichan also never got physical, hell, in Kei memories Niichan never fought with him

  
“Then what is Mama, Sei-chan?” Kei asked. 

  
Sei contemplated, “Mama is…” 

  
Kei would love to hear Sei excuses when he heard the familiar yet buried in his deepest memories laughter. A cold and calculated laughter that haunted his childhood.

  
Kei hoped it was just nightmare, but Kei knew better than deluded himself. He turned to see his worst nightmare, Tsukishima Akira, his mother, stood in front of him. 

  
Intinctively Kei hid his children behind him while Sei whispered, “Lady that looked like Mama, Niichan.” 

  
Akira tilted her head, “Long time no see, Kei-san.” 

  
Kei had to protect his babies. His babies. “Mama?” Hiro asked him

  
Kei forced himself to calm, “Hiro-chan. Sei-chan. Please go back to our room first okay? Mama needs to talk with the lady.” He said.

  
He prayed Hiro and Sei didn’t questioned him. Please just for this time, his babies would obey without question. “Mama will explain later.” He added. He was the one who encouraged them to utter opinion, so he needed to explain it later.

  
“Okay.” Hiro nodded, “Come on, Sei-chan.” He brought his brother. 

  
Akira chuckled, “You don’t want to introduce your children to their own Maternal Grandmother?” 

  
Akira was still a bitch, because she said that exactly before Sei and Hiro got away. Hiro whipped his head to Akira and Kei, “Hiro-chan, please Mama will explain later.” 

  
Hiro looked at Akira and Kei again, but he nodded. 

  
“It’s been almost 10 years right?” 

  
Kei forced a smile, “Ah, you are still alive? How does it feel to give your position as Tsukishima Matriarch to Saeko neesan?” 

  
Akira’s smile disappeared, “That woman is nothing without your brother.”

  
“That woman was giving birth to the only grandchildren you can see and hold.” Kei countered.

  
He hit the sore spot because Akira could only meet Mayumi and Masayuki with Saeko neesan permission. Saeko neesan said that she would take her babies away if they tried to meddle. 

  
Akira regained their composure, “They will be perfect heiress or heir to Tsukishima.” Then she tilted her head, “But it seems you breed two nice children too.” 

  
Don’t get provoked. Kei was more than breeding machine. Kei was a good mother. He had his Ph.D. he was one of the doctors that graduate from Tokyo university. 

  
“Aren’t the oldest is too old to still call you Mama?” she asked. “Spoiling your kid doesn’t make you a good mother, Kei-san.”

  
Kei wouldn’t play her mind game again. Kei wouldn’t. “Why are here? Forgetting our pact already?”

  
“I am on vacation Kei-san.” 

  
“Ah, finally because you have no job anymore? It must be feeling good to retire from being puppeteer, after all you can’t control Saeko neesan. And you can’t attack her directly, because you still want Oniichan become the head of family.” 

  
Akira’s eyes became colder like usual. “As pleasant as usual Kei-san.” Then she smiled, “Ah take this as an advice from someone who has become mother for long time, Calling your kid Hiro-chan, wouldn’t help him in future to be more assertive and survive in the world.” 

  
Kei clenched his fist. “You don’t deserve to call yourself a mother.” 

  
“May be, Kei-san. But all of my kids could survive in the cruel world. I have my proof buy you haven’t.” 

  
Did he spoil his child? Had he failed Hiro and Sei? Did he make them lose ability to be tough and survive the world? Wouls they be okay for the future. 

  
Kei didn’t know. Should he stop calling them affectionately? Should he enroll them to private academy? Should he harness their talent? Enrolled them to the school that help them to bloom? 

  
Should he…

  
“You prove nothing Mother-in-law.” Kei’s waist was pulled toward a warm body. “Your children outgrew you, they thrive even when you try to crush them.” Tetsurou hugged him.

  
“My children’s mama is a success doctor in one of the biggest hospital in Tokyo, and my children’s mama got highest score in National Medical Exam. And he is the best mother for our kids.” Tetsurou told her.

  
“Tetsurou-san.” 

  
“Please don’t spew nonsense to crush his confident. Our kids are never afraid to tell their opinion because despite their mama intellectual, their mama never force them to do something just for his own ambition.”   
Kei felt Tetsurou’s hug on his waist tightened. 

  
Kei looked at Tetsurou who faced Akira, and then he tilted his head, “The most important thing is he loves our kids despite their gender, misgiving and later secondary genders. You failed to do that.”

  
“Ah so you become the whipped husband I heard you become to be, Tetsurou-san.” 

  
“Questioning my masculinity would never make you a good mother, Mother in law.” 

  
“Then nothing to say anymore.” Akira said, she turned to Kei, “Let’s see how your children will outgrow you too, Kei-san.” 

  
Kei could be confident in so many thing. But what if he failed as mother? What if Hiro and Sei outgrew him too? What if…what if..

  
Was Kei really a good mother? 

  
“Kei…Kei..” Tetsurou cusped his face with both his palm. “Kei are you okay?” 

  
“Ah yes.” 

  
Tetsurou frowned, and he peered to Kei’s eyes, “The fact that you don’t chew me for fighting your fight meant you are not okay.” He said. 

  
“Where is our kids?” 

  
“They are waiting in our room.” Tetsurou replied, “Kei, you want to go home?” 

  
Kei shook his head, “No. No. I don’t want to ruin Hiro and Sei first onsen trip.” He should be okay. He would be okay. 

  
He was good mother.

  
He had tried his best, but what if his softness, his spoiling just lead them to their ruin? Just making Hiro and Sei a victim in world? What if he deluded them that they are normal? He led them on.

  
And when they faced the reality, they were unable to cope. They would be Kuroo heirs right? And then Kei just led them to ruin, that they would never be independent? 

  
Was he no better than Akira? 

  
Kei had always been put his work as important thing? Did he prioritize his job than his children? Kei didn’t see Hiro and Sei first steps. He didn’t hear their first words. Tetsurou who heard that.

  
Even now, he…

  
What should he do? 

  
***

  
Kei might say he was fine. But Tetsurou knew better. Kei was on guard, Kei was reining his emotion but frustration and hesitation seeped through him. He became prickly, a bit curt, and he avoided to touch Hiro and Sei. To kiss them again. He didn’t even kiss them good night.

  
Sei and Hiro looked so crestfallen when Kei didn’t cuddle them to sleep. They looked so sad when Kei didn’t kiss them goodnight

  
Damn Bitch! 

  
The bitch words affected Kei. 

  
Akira was still Kei’s mother, and questioning Kei’s ability as mother really hit spot for Kei.

  
Tetsurou knew Kei sometimes doubted his own ability as mother, especially when Tetsurou's relatives were all staying at home mother. Kei ever said to Tetsurou that he felt like a jack in all trade.

  
For other it was good but for Kei it was bad thing.

  
Because Kei told him he was not a good mother and not the best doctor too. He couldn’t give his all in one aspect. 

  
Tetsurou took the haori and put it on Kei who sat on veranda with his feet soaked in onsen.  
“You didn’t kiss them goodnight.” 

  
“It’s just one night.” Kei said.

  
Tetsurou had never wanted to fight with Kei. The last time he fought with Kei, it killed him. It destroyed him. However. “Kei, we promised to kiss them goodnight every night. You make them sad.” 

  
Kei looked at him aggressively, “If they feel sad over something trivial like this, may be we should stop.” 

  
“Trivial?” Tetsurou cusped his cheeks, “Do you hear yourself? Since when you hold back the affection for our kids?” 

  
“Since it will spoil them.” 

  
“It won’t. They are children, Kei.” 

  
“Hiro is almost ten.” 

  
“Still a child. You are not your mother.” Tetsurou wanted to shake him, but Tetsurou knew it wouldn’t help at all. 

  
“Then why am I feeling like I am not good mother? What if I am ruining them? What if I have already ruined them?” Kei asked. “I can’t…I know I should never have…” 

  
Tetsurou covered his mouth with palm. He would never let Kei say that he should never have kids, their sons were the existences that essential for them. “You are good mama.” 

  
“Listen to me Kei, listen to me.” Tetsurou lifted Kei up to sit on his lap, “Kei, listen. Kei listen. You are good mother. You and I raised our kids well. We are not the best parents, and it’s okay. We might be a super doting parents, but they know they are loved.” 

  
Kei didn’t answer. “Kei, talk to me please. Tell me what are you afraid of.” 

  
“What happened to them in future? What would happen to them? Would they survive? They would join your family business and they…they would be too soft, they wouldn’t…” 

  
“Hey, Kei look at me.” Tetsurou used his finger to turn Kei’s face to him. “They would grow to be fine, they would get assurance and approval that they need at home. They would just grow stronger and even stronger. Have some faith for them please.” 

  
Please have some faith. Tetsurou knew his family were all raised to be strong Alpha and he knew subconsciously Kei also knew that Hiro and Sei probably would presented as Alpha.

  
And who would be next probably became a battle field, but Tetsurou wanted to have a bit faith, that it would be okay. It would be just fine. 

  
He wanted to let them grow to be whatever they wanted to be. Kei might not realize it, but Tetsurou knew Hiro and Sei would be okay. They weren’t kids that easily to be broken.

  
Why you think Hiro didn’t give up Volleyball even when he didn’t have that super athletic gene?

  
How could Hiro like Volleyball for 3 years already even when he didn’t find it easy? Not just a sheer of stubbornness. Tetsurou saw him practice, saw him climbing from the bottom to reach his level. Sei was still young, but they would be fine.

  
They would be fine. 

  
Kei hadn’t answered him, but then he put his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder, he sighed, “I just don’t want them to outgrow me. What if they realize I am not good mother.” 

  
Tetsurou hated to admit this but that bitch was still Kei’s mother. Her words in one or another way still had effect on Kei. 

  
“Hey, but you love them and they know you love them.” Tetsurou tightened his arms around Kei, he rested his chin on Kei’s head, “Don’t think that you are not good mother. You are good mother, we can’t do this without you Kei.” 

  
Tetsurou felt his yukata acquired wet patch, Kei was hardly crying. Tetsurou could count with his fingers when Kei cried, but Tetsurou knew most of the occasions were when he felt not enough for their children.

  
“Mama.” Kei and Tetsurou looked at Hiro and Sei who stood near the door to veranda. 

  
Sei dashed to Kei, and then cried, “We are sorry. Do we make you upset?” 

  
Hiro followed behind him, and hugged Kei, “Please don’t be angry to us.” 

  
“No. No. Mama is not angry at you. No, Mama is sorry.” Kei pulled both of their children into his arms, “Mama is bit sad.” He then did the thing he hadn’t done since they met Akira, he kissed Sei and Hiro on their forehead.

  
Hiro and Sei hugged him tighter, and cried louder. “Please don’t forget to kiss us again.” Sei who said that. Sei had always been vocal about his feelings. 

  
“Yes, Yes. Mama is sorry.” 

  
Hiro tightened his hug, “Mama is good mama. Mama is..” He looked at Kei, “Mama is always full of love.” 

Yes, Kei was full of love. He might seem prickly and sometimes childishly argue with their children but he loved them. “Mama loves you. Mama loves you a lot.” 

  
Tetsurou enveloped his arms around his little family, “and Papa loves you a lot, too.” 

  
Tetsurou would do everything to protect his little family from anything.

  
That night, they slept in the same futon, with their kids between them. Kei and Tetsurou laced their fingers together, while cuddling their kids as closes as possible. Kei told the kids about how he and his mother were not close.

  
He told them a bit about his parents rejection for his secondary genders. Kei and Tetsurou didn’t delve long inside the story. Just the gist of it.

  
Later, in the future, they probably needed to tell everything to their children and then one day they would need the story about Tetsurou’s role in the arranged marriage, about his past mistakes. Things that Tetsurou was ashamed of.

  
Hiro and Sei would learn that his parents were not always happy. Their beginning wasn’t a fairytale, no, not even a normal story and sweet university student story. 

  
However for now, they would be fine. For now they would be fine.

  
He wanted to have faith that they would be fine in the future too.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I decided to put bit of drama, they are in Miyagi, so they met Kei's mom again.
> 
> Next chapter The case of boy who can use his left and right hands to write.


	26. Natsume the ambidextrous and spiteful person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natsume got his warrior mark

**_The triplet were 9 and Hiro was 11._ **

  
It was bad to stereotype your kids, Tooru knew it and understood it whole his heart.

  
But somehow he hoped better from Natsume, the head honcho from the triplet association.

  
It was supposed to be Ritsuka as the face of triplet, Taiyou as the brute and Natsume as the mighty brain.  
Taiyou and Ritsuka were supposed to do something stupid and Natsume was supposed to stop them, not vice versa. 

  
So imagine, that one day Tooru got a call that his lovely brainy Natsume got broken arms after leaving Tadashi and Hitoka-chan home before they went to their baseball team to practice. 

  
Hitoka-chan was taking a year of because she was 8 months pregnant, and The triplet baseball club was near The Yamaguchi apartment, so Hitoka-chan offered to feed the triplet before they go to baseball team. Tooru just needed to drop them to the apartment and headed to volleyball team he coached. 

  
(Hitoka and Yamaguchi were really a gifts from god, they were loving kind and cinnamon buns in human form)

  
The distances from the club and Yamaguchi’s home was only 10 minutes walk. (And hey, this was Japan. It was normal for children to travel by themselves. Before anyone judge Tooru or Hajime.) 

  
Somehow in 10 minutes walk, the triplet climbed the tree to save the stray cat, and Natsume somehow fracture his bone.

  
According to doctor, the best orthopedic in Iwaizumi’s hospital, the fracture was not big, and it would heal sooner, and no prolong effect for him. So, as long as Natsume didn’t do something stupid to worsen the fracture, all would be fine.

  
Of course, he got a cast too. To prevent him moving his right hand.

  
Yes, it was on his dominant hand, right hand. 

  
Try to imagine how panic Tooru and Hajime, but then heard their baby said proudly, “Look warriors I have battle scar.” Ritsuka and Taiyou cheered.

  
“Let’s draw on it.” Ritsuka suggested. 

  
“let’s draw lion.” 

  
Tooru pinched Hajime in order not to pinch his son or worse yell at Natsume. Apparently Tooru and Hajime didn’t need to yell yet, because the heavily pregnant Yamaguchi Hitoka, came into the room with red eyes.

  
After confirming Natsume and the triplet were okay, they heard again. “Ha, this is only fracture, I can handle much worse,” He flaunted his casts. “Battle scar people. Today Natsume, the hero saved a poor kitty.” 

  
“Tooru-san, Hajime-san, can I yell to him?” Hitoka-chan asked.

  
Hajime and Tooru looked at each other then welcomed Hitoka to do so, “ Please do so,” they said. 

  
Natsume was shocked because the loveliest Aunt Hitoka who never got angry to them yelled at him, “Do you know how worry I am? You guys just left my apartment for 5 minutes, and you broke your arm. Your arm, this is not something laughable! This is serious. This is not battle scar!” 

  
Then Aunt Hitoka cried, ah, hormone. Natsume in the end of day, finally said, “Aunt Hitoka, please don’t cry, it’s not battle scar. I am sorry.” 

  
“Don’t be sorry to me, sorry to yourself. Next time treat yourself with care, bad injury can last for long time.” Hitoka-chan was really soft hearted. She cried more for Natsume than her own guilt.

  
Natsume hugged Hitoka. “Aunt Hitoka.” Then his brothers also hugged Hitoka. They surrounded her like bees to flower.

  
Tooru elbowed Hajime, “Can we count this as the message getting across them?” he whispered.

  
Hajime pinched his ass, well Tooru flattered that his Iwa-chan still loved his ass until today, but not after they had sex last night. It hurt. Tooru whined, “Until next week?” Hajime asked.

  
“Aren’t you bit optimist?” Tooru asked.

  
Hajime then sighed, “That’s my hope Tooru. Please don’t make me stop believing.” Then he cursed, “Damn it, I quoted Glee.” When Tooru snickered, he pinched his ass again, “That’s your fault.” 

  
“You watched it with me anyway.” 

  
***

  
Natsume finally realized his situation direness right after they needed to submit their Kanji homework.

  
Hajime had always expected his household would become drama stage as soon as the triplet became bigger. Uh, with Tooru as their mother of course the triplet bounded to be dramatic.

  
For the example this morning Natsume was upset because Taiyou drew poop on his cast, Ritsuka was upset because the poop covered the flower he drew, and Taiyou was upset because his poop didn’t have right color.

  
Hajime and Tooru had to break the fight about poop because they were going to have breakfast. Please. 

  
So back to Natsume finally realized he couldn’t submit his homework because he couldn’t write. Ritsuka the drama king of course said, “Ah I should have known better. I should save the kitty-chan and skip the homework.” 

  
Tooru glared, “What kind of logic is that?” 

  
“That’s is nice way to skip this lame homework mommy.” Ritsuka said dramatically.

  
“Look Daddy, I draw perfect poop.” Taiyou showed his book to Hajime. And grinned widely

  
“Why are you drawing poop on your homework?” Hajime asked. “You need to rewrite the kanji in new page now.” 

  
“Oh no!” Taiyou whined. “Daddy!!” he pulled Hajime T-shirt. Ah, there another T-shirt who would become history again. “Please erase the poop.” 

  
“How can I erase the poop? You used crayon.” 

  
Now Hajime had to figure out how to erase the crayon from the paper. He glanced at Natsume who looked at his homework intently. “What are you doing, kiddo?”

  
Usually they didn’t really need to help Natsume. “Daddy, we don’t have telekinetic power, the magician is liar.” 

  
Hajime and Tooru face-palmed, of course, Natsume would think that. “Yosh. Power of left hand.” He used his left hand but his hand refused to cooperate. Natsume scrunched up his nose. Then he stuck his tongue just like Tooru when he was concentrating.

  
“Do you need help Kiddo?” Hajime asked, “Daddy and Mommy can ask your sensei permission to skip this homework?” 

  
Natsume turned his nose up, “Who do you think I am Daddy? This thing couldn’t defeat me.” He said proudly. “Excuse me, let me defeat him by myself.” He walked out from the room. 

  
Tooru and Hajime looked at each other, because hey Natsume also inherited Tooru stubbornness. But hey it worked well, because his brothers also said, “Yosh, I won’t let this defeat me too!” 

  
“I won’t let you poop stayed in my book.” Taiyou pointed the poop he draw, ‘”Daddy let’s cut it.” 

  
Taiyou. Taiyou, as much as Hajime hated to admit this, Taiyou really inherited Hajime’s laziness. Okay he was doctor, but he didn’t start from very young age. Hajime just decided to be doctor when he realized he couldn’t grow taller than 180 cm. 

  
He hoped being athlete worked for Taiyou. 

  
So anyway, after helping Taiyou and Ritsuka finished the homework. Which could be finished less than an hour actually, but because or the whining, the drama and the poop drawing, they finished in three hours.

  
Hajime and Tooru rested in sofa, while Ritsuka and Taiyou started to hunt kabuto beetle again. “Hajime.” Tooru turned to him, “Let’s not have more kids.” 

  
Hajime agreed, three was more than enough. “Uh-uh, who is the one who say he wants daughter?” 

  
“I am under illusion that our kids are angels Hajime.” Tooru nuzzled his nose to Hajime’s arm. Hajime kissed Tooru forehead. 

  
“They are angel, when they sleep.” 

  
“NATSUME!! LET’S PLAY!!” they heard Taiyou and Ritsuka yelled from yard.

  
“I CAN’T!! I HAVEN’T FINISHED MY HOMEWORK!!” 

  
“It’s been three hours.” Tooru murmured. “Should we stop him?” 

  
“Let’s check on him first.” Hajime held Tooru’s hand. It felt nice to hold Tooru’s hand. They couldn’t do that often because well, you had three kids, you needed all hands to catch them.

  
When Hajime and Tooru peeked to the triplet room, they saw crumpled papers on floor. Tooru sighed, “I am going to call their Sensei.” Tooru said, he squeezed Hajime’s hand. 

  
“I’ll talk to him.” Hajime didn’t know whether that type of determination was good or not. Tooru was good at giving Hiro peep talk about not pushing himself and about not being genius.

  
But with Natsume, perhaps Tooru saw himself in Natsume. That was why he felt bit helpless. Hajime didn’t want his sons pushed themselves like Tooru. 

  
Hajime still thought sometimes Tooru had a slight discontentment about his ability, his achievement. Tooru was happy but that determination had always been the stone in his step

  
Hajime knocked the door, “Hey kiddo.” 

  
“Daddy!” Natsume raised his head. 

  
“Let’s take a rest a bit should we?” Hajime picked up the crumpled papers on the floor. At this rate, Natsume needed to get new book “You’ve wrote so many times.” 

  
Natsume gave him cheeky smile, “Don’t worry Daddy, I used other paper first.” 

  
Hajime gave it to Natsume to be that smart. “Yes, but let’s rest a bit, you can finish it tomorrow.” 

  
“I can’t. Tomorrow we need go to practice.” Natsume pouted, “Also, I almost got it Daddy.” He showed somewhat wobbly handwriting.

  
“Really?” Hajime sat beside him. “Don’t push yourself too hard okay? It’s okay to cut yourself some slack.”   
Natsume gave him another cheeky smile, “Of course Daddy. Also, I need one more hour.” He said. 

  
Hajime considered to stop him now, but he was weak to his children smile, also Natsume said he would need one more hour. Let’s trust him for a while right? Hajime wanted to be parents who can trust their own children. 

  
“Okay, then if you still feel your handwriting hasn’t improved in an hour, let’s have break okay?” He pecked Natsume’s head. “No reason. No excuse. You will rest.” 

  
“Sure, Daddy.” Natsume smiled again. 

  
“Okay.” He ruffled Natsume soft hair. “I’ll let you do your homework.” 

  
Hajime left the room, and walked to back hug Tooru who looked at his phone. “one more hour.” Hajime said. “He said one more hour.” 

  
Tooru pressed his forehead to Hajime, “You know I wished they didn’t grow like me too much.” He said.  
“Hey, it’s not bad, they bounded to grow far in life just like you.” Hajime assured him.

  
“If only they have people like you to support them.” 

  
“Hey, I still can support them, well at least until they are teenagers.” Hajime hugged him closer.  
Of course when Tooru almost kissed him, Ritsuka and Taiyou had to appear and said, “Ew.” 

  
Ritsuka then of course, quoted meme, “Right in front of my salad.” 

  
Tooru groaned, “I am going to ban technology for you guys.” 

  
“Eh not fair!!” 

  
So apparently Natsume really succeeded to write decently with his left hand after long 4 hours practice and even gotten better after kept practicing everyday. Well, and Hajime realized Natsume didn’t only inherit Tooru’s determination

  
Apparently, he insisted to write with his left hand because of he hated his vice principal who often called the triplet troublemaker. So he just wanted to be spiteful and taunted Wakana-sensei that even with left hand he could do his homework well. 

  
The power of being spiteful.

  
Hajime still had an image of Natsume laughed evilly after he finished his homework. “Take that, Wakana Sensei.” 

  
***

  
You thought the drama was over right? No, it continued because why made thing easy when you could make it difficult? 

  
Take the example, bathing time. Natsume’s bathing time without his brothers who had practice today. “Eh, But I am not sweating today, Mommy.” 

  
That was a big fat liar, because Tooru saw him wiped his sweat using Hajime’s towel. (Thanks god, the triplet never had idea to use Tooru’s shirt or towel to wipe their sweats.) 

  
“It’s not only about sweating, baby. It’s is hygiene.” Dang it, the last time he asked his babies to take a bath was …well last week. Taiyou decided not taking a bath would increase his power or whatsoever. (He was chosen to play against sixth grader and he made a homerun.) 

  
“But I am clean.” Said one with red face and dirt on his knees after helping Tooru in their garden.

  
“No you are not clean.” Tooru denied him. 

  
Then he pouted, “But I have cast. We shouldn’t wet it.” 

  
“We can change the cast baby. Daddy can do that for you.” Don’t yell. Don’t yell. Don’t yell. Tooru had to chant on his brain.

  
“But then the new cast doesn’t have Ritsuka and Taiyou’s drawing.” He showed the poop Taiyou drew.   
“We can always ask them to draw again.” 

  
“Eh, but when they redraw it again, there would be a drama.” He shook his head, “I am tired of drama, mommy.” 

  
You said? Isn’t this new drama? He was the drama maker now. Thank goodness Taiyou and Ritsuka were practicing baseball today. He had enough drama wuth Natsume. 

  
Tooru gritted his teeth, god, how he wished to master a way to argue with his babies like Kei. But no, he couldn’t. “Just take a bath or Mommy will not get you pudding.” He chose bribery and threat in the end.

  
Natsume pouted then with heavy heart, he moved to the bathroom, of course he used Hajime’s towel instead of his own towel. Then Tooru realized Natsume was expert of using one hand to soap himself, and he didn’t even need help. 

  
The cast? Well, as you predicted he didn’t wet it at all. Amazing right? 

  
Tooru wanted this whole broken arm drama just finished as soon as possible. So Tooru was almost dancing gleefully on the day, Natsume finally got his cast off. Doctor said Natsume’s arm would be fine.  
Thank goodness he still could play baseball, but doctor cautioned them not to strained the right arm too much, so he had to use his left hand. 

  
This caused another problem because Natsume got used to write with his left hand, he felt bit awkward to use his right hand again, so if he forgot Natsume would use his left hand to write. 

  
Of course the conventional and traditional Wakana Sensei – the vice principal- reminded him to use his right hand because using left hand is bad omen. 

  
The spiteful Natsume reacted this way, 

  
“Then I will use my foot to write!!” 

  
Talk about being spiteful.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan it's natural to let children walk around by themselves, because it's quite safe country. Some children as young as 7 or 8 even go to school by themselves. 
> 
> I hope u enjoy the light chapter.


	27. Yuuya's woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuya has something to say about Itachiyama color theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to Itachiyama Uniform
> 
> Hatsumode : first visit to the shrine on new year   
> Shimabara the city where the koi fish live in the sewer

Yuuya regretted the day he accepted his first junior high school jersey.

  
After all this time, he prayed in the shrine each new year for the better uniform than the ugly neon yellowish dish washer sponge color. Why? Why he didn’t accept Fukurodani coach’s offer after the last time he and his lord Hiroyuki ‘s team won under 12 boy volleyball championship.

  
Of course, of course My lord, Hiroyuki was saved, because hey, this was Kuroo Hiroyuki who had black hair, golden gorgeous eyes (according to girls in their classroom) and healthy shade of light skin. He looked well not tragic with their jersey. 

  
Well Yuuya had light reddish brown hair, (courtesy of Mom’s mom who had red hair), pale skin with lot of freckles (again because mom’s mom. The grandmother that lived somewhere like Wales, Scotland or Ireland, Yuuya didn’t know, they never met, Mom said about her parents divorced) and he didn’t have beautiful freckles like Uncle Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

  
He looked like dead for 3 days and crawled from his grave in Itachiyama Uniform. (Kiyoomi said so and Motoya said Yellow greenish wasn’t his color.) 

  
He knew he should accept Fukurodani coach evil temptation even when his family planned to disown him. (Mom really said that and even his uncles, aunts, and cousins also found it scandalous. Only Grandmamma and Dad who laughed) 

  
For the first time, Yuuya wished he would be benchwarmer forever so he didn’t have to play with this ugly uniform.

  
It wasn’t fair, that his baseball team had the perfect white and black theme jersey, while the volleyball stuck with this highlighter color. 

  
“Yuuya, it’s just uniform.” Hiroyuki said. 

  
Easy for you to say my lord. Because you weren’t looking like some corpse that slither from the death.

  
Of course, Yuuya knew when you prayed something bad, even if you prayed in front of family shrine, it wouldn’t be heard by the deities. (Kiyoomi said Yuuya would get some curse instead, why the hell Kiyoomi had to pray beside him during their Hatsumode?). He and His lord were chosen to play on the next match.

  
Well, when Yuuya thought only second and third year would play, of course, my lord’s plan to play at 4th grade of their beautiful elementary year worked. (Well, they were a month away from 5th grade when they got chosen to play in Tournament. Goodbye, his leisure day). So, somehow Yuuya and Hiro became the only first year who played in game. 

  
The thing was even they played in the match. They still ball-boys too, slaving for their senpai to pick the ball up, mopped the gym, lowering the net and cleaned the locker room. Thank you very much. 

  
“I look dead for three days.” Yuuya said when they changed in the locker room.

  
Hiro who changed beside him raised his brow, “You’re not.” 

  
Yuuya raised his brow, “Have you ever seen me died for three days before?” He asked, “How can you be sure?” 

  
Hiro sighed, “That’s argument is invalid because you, yourself, haven’t seen you died three days too.” 

  
Well, it’s logical but this definitely not the outcome he wanted, “But I’ve seen my self slither from sewer, so I know how I look.” 

  
“What are you doing in sewer?” Hiro, my lord seemed apprehensive.

  
Yuuya shrugged, “I raced with Kiyoomi.” 

  
“And how did you end up in sewer?” 

  
“Because I saw some koi fish inside the sewer.” 

  
“So you jump to the sewer?” My lord asked again. He face palmed hard.

  
“Yes,” It was logical at that time? Even when Kiyoomi fished him out with disgust while commenting about he used his brain only as decoration. 

  
Iizuna-senpai, the Itachiyama Junior High school, Dai-ace aka Great Ace gasped, “Your house sewer has koi fish inside? I thought Koi in canal is only in Shimabara?” 

  
Of course Yuuya, decided to tell him, “You will be shocked senpai to find not only Koi lived inside our sewer.” Well you could see some algae and weird things. 

  
“Where you live?” 

  
“Some shrine.” Well, their house had shrine and dojo. “I am the last generation of Priest.” He wasn’t. His family believed to pray in Shrine, but they were not priest. And Yuuya definitely not the last generation.

Pfft, he had nephew and nieces who even older than him from his oldest uncle. Ah, Dad was the youngest child from Grandmamma and Grandpapa. Grandmamma was Grandpapa second’s wife after his first wife (Motoya and Kiyoomi’s Grandmamma) died back in ancient time.

  
“Have you seen ghost before?” Onagawa senpai asked again.

  
Yuuya had never saw ghost, “What ghost? They are friends.” 

  
The senpai and even Great ace gasped, aha, quiver in fear. If only he could use this to the school administration so they would change the uniform.

  
My lord wasn’t impress, because he smacked Yuuya’s head. “Don’t be stupid! You have nasty personality.” 

  
Before he could defend himself, their coach, busted from the door, “Why are you guys dawdling?” she asked, “Get out, do the warm up.”

  
“Yes.” Iizuna-senpai led them, of course Yuuya couldn’t help to remark, “Sensei, you will get more wrinkle if you keep getting angry.” 

  
He didn’t know why their coach had to say, “Well, yellow is not really your color right?” 

  
“Ah, you injured my heart, I can’t play anymore.” Yes, if the excuse worked, then Yuuya would be the benchwarmer for this newcomer cup. Then he would attempt to transfer to Fukurodani again.

  
Yuuya forgot my lord was beside him, because the next thing he knew his ear was getting pulled, “I will injure your head if you keep finding excuse.” It was scary how my lord could make empty threat while spotting Yuuya excuse. 

  
Yuuya and Hiro had to push the ball cart. See this was why being first year players and regulars were bad. They had to be slave and play in the match too.

  
Yuuya wished he didn’t see his family, but of course, Motoya came with camcorder because hey Grandmamma wanted to see Yuuya first match. 

  
Yuuya sighed again, there went his hope to not immortalize this moment. He knew now, why Kiyoomi wore mask, not because Germaphobia but because he was ashamed of this lame ass uniform.

  
Of course Hiro had to say this, much to Yuuya misery, “If you miss the attack because you keep whining about the uniform, I am going to serve the ball to your head, understand?” 

  
Yuuya saluted, “Yes sir.” 

  
Because somehow, during their summer and winter breaks at sixth grades and spring before they had their entrance ceremony, Hiro had dragged Yuuya to practice his jump serve.

  
Hiro hadn’t master it, sometimes the ball bonked his head, but he had at least ten streaks of being success in good days. In bad days, well, he served the ball with his head or to the net. (It was amusing because Hiro looked stupid, Yuuya laughed okay?) 

  
However recently the ball only caught on net not on Hiro’s head. So, Hiroyuki definitely abled to serve to Yuuya’s head.

  
So here, Yuuya after slaving around, stood behind the net with his hand behind his head (because hey he did bit mess up their attack in the first set) waiting for impending doom that His lord who got turn to do service, served the ball.

  
“He wouldn’t do jump serve right?” The middle blocker of opposite team said

  
“Nah, he is first year. And he can’t.” the setter said.

  
“Yeah, he hasn’t done jump serve during first set, yet.” 

  
Yes, yes, Yuuya hoped well, My lord confidence dropped a bit lower so he didn’t use the jump serve.

  
Then while Yuuya prayed, the noisy commentator said, “Service ace!” the ball dropped on the opposite court. 

  
The team erupted in cheer, Iizuna-san ruffled Hiroyuki’s head. Yuuya gave him high five, because well, if they could finish the match in two sets, they got rest time.

  
Ah, then Yuuya remembered if he kept making service ace, that meant, Yuuya still had to watch out from his serve. 

  
Please, please, he hoped the opponent team break the streaks on the second serve. Please don’t be worthless. You could receive it okay? 

  
“Hey, you.” Yuuya said to the middle blocker.

  
“What?” 

  
“Do me a favor, step back a little bit.” If he stepped back little bit, he could get the ball, well, Hiro wasn’t as strong as Iizuna the great muscles head. And his serve wasn’t that accurate. The ball tended to fall near the net. 

  
“Ha, no!” 

  
Of course the ball dropped near the middle blocker, just a bit at his behind. The libero bumped the ball, but it was shaky, the ball flew back to their side of court. 

  
Should Yuuya spike it? But if he spiked it, that meant he wasn’t save yet, the next serve was still Hiro’s turn but if he didn’t spike it, he saw Iizuna-san murderous stare. 

  
He was chose between death by Hiro’s hand or death by Iizuna-muscle head-Tsuyoshi hand.

  
“Komori push the ball.” Well, the 180 cm muscle head had ordered.

  
With heavy heart, Yuuya jumped at push the ball down. The opponent middle blocker gawked because well the ball dropped to his side of court, Yuuya sighed again, “I told you to step back right.” 

  
“Don’t be so smug, Yellow mustard!” 

  
What smug? Why people thought he provoked them when his life was in pinch here? 

  
And what the hell yellow mustard? Ah, right? This ugly uniform. He looked like mustard. Ugly mustard.  
“It’s not my fault that my school has no taste.” Yuuya needed to defend himself. 

  
Right after he defense himself the whistle was blown, and he got a bad feeling from behind so he ducked, at the same time a ball caught in the net with hard swoosh-kabaam voice, right at the position his head before. 

  
Thanks god he ducked. 

  
Iizuna-san yelled, “Don’t mind.” To Hiroyuki, but the victim was Yuuya here. 

  
So Yuuya turned back and yelled, “Have more concern here, mind it. Mind it a lot!!!” 

  
Hiro just raised his brow, then shrugged, “Well, you are very outstanding.” 

  
That was definitely not compliment. After being my lord best friend for years, he knew my lord teased him. “I will master jump serve too.” Yuuya vowed. And serve the ball to Hiro’s head later.

  
Ah, may be to whoever that had stupid idea to use Yellow neon highlighter color as their jersey. They really need to fix their taste. Or buying new pair of eyes.

  
***

  
Hiro didn’t know what was Yuuya deal with their volleyball jersey. Well, it wasn’t the nicest shade of color Hiro ever saw, but it wasn’t the ugliest either. 

  
Hiro had even worn a stupid green Grinch sweater for the annual ugly sweater contest that Aunt Tooru made. It wasn’t big deal. In Hiro honest opinion, it was quiet pretty.

  
They won the games, but Yuuya still lamented the fact the opponent team middle blocker, Kaneki Kiyo, called him yellow mustard. “I looked like green bean.” 

  
“You don’t have greenish hair.” Hiro reminded him. “You look rather like…Um, browning cabbage.” Yes, brown because Yuuya had reddish brown hair.

  
“Geeze, thanks my lord, you really lift up my spirit to transfer to Fukurodani.” 

  
“And your parents would disown you, and you’ll never step inside the Komori resident again, go ahead.” Hiro didn’t see the point that why Yuuya’s family had insisted to study in Itachiyama. From his Grandparents to Yuuya even to Yuuya nieces and nephews. 

  
Well, it worked on Hiro’s favor though. 

  
“That is unreasonable. What if I get scouted by Fukurodani or Shiratorizawa? Or Inarizaki or even Kamomedai?” 

  
“And you think it’s reasonable to transfer school because you hate the jersey?” 

  
“My lord, you don’t realize do you? We have sport festival. Sport festival in school, and every clubs need to wear their jersey.” Yuuya informed him. “I would be known as the Yellow mustard who died for three days and slither out of his grave to the entire school.” 

  
“I think you are not that popular.” 

  
“You hurt me! I am popular, I am in the path of being popular.” Yuuya said proudly, “I am tall, and I play sport.” 

  
“So does Iizuna-san.” 

  
Yuuya squinted his eyes, then he lowered his tone, “My lord are you implying that Iizuna-san is not popular? Because he is just burly muscle head?” 

  
Hiro glanced to Iizuna-san who entered the locker room after meeting with coach, “No comment.” 

  
“Who is burly muscle head, Komori?” Hiro had suspicion that Iizuna-san had super hearing aside from being great ace of Itachiyama. 

  
Hiro didn’t know whether Yuuya was a first grade idiot or just fearless doofus, anyway the point stand, Hiro thought Yuuya had less intelligence than a normal 12 year old should. 

  
Because he said, “Someone we may or may not know that has height around 185 cm, don’t worry senpai you are only 180 cm, and has dark hair as normal Japanese should, and not having retainer anymore.” 

  
Iizuna-san had retainer to fix his teeth, and despite popular belief, Iizuna-san was only bad at math, not at modern literature. 

  
Iizuna-san vein popped, “Kuroo,” uh, Hiro hated it. The warning voice that promised punishment. 

  
Hiro considered to save himself only, or to save Yuuya too. If he only saved himself, there was a possibility Yuuya would provoke Iizuna-san again and then as the fellow first year, Hiro would ran laps too. 

  
“Please forgive whatever misconduct that you insinuated my not so bright friend did, Iizuna-san. He’s just has no sense of danger.” 

  
“So you are implying I am a danger?” 

  
“One shall know their own value.” Hiro would never confirm anything.

  
Papa said as long as no concrete evidence pointed at you, you could always find excuse. Mama said it was just cow dung. (Mama said bad words but Hiro realized he would get into trouble if he said that) 

  
Yuuya snapped his hand , “It sounded like a quote from book, right Onagawa-senpai?” 

  
Onagawa-senpai, please bless his short span of attention agreed, “You are right, but I can’t remember where is from though, you know where is it from Iizuna?” 

  
“How should I know. I believe that’s just Kuroo’s bullshit.” 

  
He got caught, but as Papa said no concrete evidence so he would deny until the end, “Just because you haven’t read the book doesn’t mean it’s not exist Iizuna-san.” Hiro shoved everything from his locker to his backpack.

  
Yuuya chimed, “Just like ghost exists even if you haven’t seen it. And trust me Senpai, you can see many things inside the Komori’s residence.” Then he chuckled, “Even your scariest nightmare.” 

  
Yuuya’s scariest nightmare was Sakusa Kiyoomi. Hiro understood why Kiyoomi-san needed to smack Yuuya’s head continuously. Yuuya just provoked your irk. 

  
“What kind of house you live?” Iizuna-san asked Yuuya.

  
Yuuya raised his brow, “Ah just normal house with the typical history of some samurai who committed suicide in the inner chamber.” Then he tilted his head, “Ah, and my great-great grandpapa brother’s wife’s uncle got his head decapitated because of slander. Ah, but he didn’t live in main wing so only people near shrine who can see him searching for his head. I offered help, but he said no.” 

  
Onagawa-senpai definitely blanched and even the calm Takeru-senpai became pale. HIiro didn’t know how, even after four months his seniors still believed Yuuya. Yuuya was really good at riling people and tell some lies. 

  
“Kuroo, you’ve been to Komori’s house right?” 

  
Hiro had been there. But he definitely wouldn’t get dragged into whatsoever stupid lie Yuuya made, so he said, “I am not that close with him to visit his house.” 

  
“Senpai, do you think anything can scare my lord?” he asked, “He is the Hiro-nii of Iwaizumi’s triplet from elementary baseball team.” 

  
Iizuna-san visibly gulped, why? Because somehow The triplet were popular even in their Junior high school. They were the head honchos of baseball field. Taiyou, Taiyou even could drag three Iizuna-san’s friends who belonged to Baseball team during one practice game. 

  
“That’s what he says.” Hiro decided to agree with Yuuya. “Anyway, I am going to the bus first senpai, I saw my brother in the bleacher.” 

  
“What is your brother doing here?” Iizuna-san asked.

  
“I don’t know Iizuna-san, he probably dig some gold or having some tea with the referee.” Mama said sometimes stupid questions deserved sarcastic answer.

  
Then before Iizuna-san barked about running 10 laps or worse running to the school, Hiro quickly scurried away, he pretended not to hear the loud yell, “Komori, Kuroo. Ten laps !!” 

  
Hiro reminded himself to pretend to be stupid later. 

  
“My lord wait up!!” Hiro heard Yuuya who chased behind him.

  
Hiro hissed, “Stop with my lord thing, people would think I enslave you.” 

  
Yuuya shrugged, “Isn’t that what you’ve done these years? I feel like I have made Faustian contract with devil.” 

  
Hiro smacked his head, Yuuya really did love to tick people off. 

  
“This is why my brain fail to develop, because people like you and Kiyoomi who smack my head every time I open my mouth.” 

  
“Have you ever think the reasons why Sakusa-san and I have urge to smack you?” Hiro asked.

  
“Kiyoomi said because I am little shit, whatever it means. Then I call him the big shit, well, Mom got angry with me.” 

  
Well, thinking wasn’t really Yuuya’s forte. It was a blessing that Yuuya’s athleticism was great. He had flexible wrist, and good analytical skill, he also had natural face to provoke people. The natural conceding face. 

  
Somehow, people from other teams often call him smug-face. It didn’t help that Yuuya was their (well at least during Hiro’s under 12 career which ends few months ago, after he enrolled Middle school) main cannon.

  
“Niichan!” Hiro saw Sei who waving his hand and then he saw Ritsuka too who also waved the towel. What did the boy do here? “Yuu-nii!!” 

  
Yuuya of course waved his hand happily too. “Sei-chan! Ritsuka!!” he even took Hiro’s hand and made Hiro waved too. “Smile and wave boy. Just smile and wave.” 

  
“I am not penguin of Madagascar.” Hiro snatched his hand back

  
“Aha, you watched cartoon too.” Yuuya waggled his brow.

  
That was the expression that Hiro wanted to wipe out from his face. 

  
“Niichan, you are so cool.” Hiro caught Sei who dashed to him. His baby brother was getting heavier. But Hiro liked to hug him. He was so cute, and chubby. Today, he was wearing Panda T-shirt. “Yuu-nii too.”

  
Ritsuka nodded, “Yes, even when you look liked browning cabbage.” He said sagely.

  
Yuuya groaned, “I am going to transfer to Fukurodani.” 

  
“Eh why?” Ritsuka asked again. “Browning cabbage is not bad, Yuu-nii. It’s just like…umm… ah roasted cauliflower.” 

  
Hiro snorted because Ritsuka analogy really didn’t help. But hey as long as it wasn’t on Hiro expenses Ritsuka was always mildly entertaining. 

  
“Why are you not in school?” Yuuya asked Ritsuka.

  
“Because I vomited blood this morning.” Ritsuka said proudly.

  
“How the hell?” Yuuya asked. 

  
Hiro quickly put Sei-chan down, and hold Ritsuka’s shoulder, “What?! How did that happen?” 

  
Ritsuka shrugged, “So Taiyou and I scuffled because he drew poop on our diary book, and then we rolled on the floor and rolled again and rolled again until we fell to the yard. Then when we get up, I saw Taiyou’s bleeding mouth and Taiyou also said I have bleeding mouth too, so we spit out the blood like protagonist in movie, but hey…” he took showed the gap between his teeth. “I lost my fang.”

  
Canine teeth.

  
“Then?” 

  
“Then I cry a lot. I cry again, because my emotional distress and because I am shocked that I have lost my precious fang.” He said dramatically.

  
“Wait didn’t Taiyou lose his teeth too?” Yuuya interjected.

  
Ritsuka shushed him, “Shush, Yuu-nii. He doesn’t experience emotional distress I experienced.” 

  
In another words, Ritsuka just being dramatic, and Aunt Tooru let him off from school because he wouldn’t stop crying. “Then how did you stop crying?” 

  
“Because Daddy said that fang should go, because I have already had new fang growing.” He opened his mouth wide.

  
Hiro looked into his mouth and well yes, he saw a tiny canine teeth appeared slightly from his gum. “Ah, I see. So then you decided to watch my match?” 

  
Ritsuka and Sei nodded, “We are here with Uncle Kenma.” 

  
“Then where is Uncle Kenma?” 

  
“There Uncle Kenma with Motoya-san.” Sei-chan and Ritsuka pointed at one of the bench where Uncle Kenma was speaking quietly with Komori-san. Ritsuka and Sei-chan dashed to Uncle Kenma who waved to Hiro.

  
From his side, He heard Yuuya sighing again. “Ah, there my history being browning cabbage, yellow mustard, and roasted cauliflower get immortalized.” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Stop being dramatic over our jersey.” 

  
Yuuya snapped his finger, like he was getting the brilliant idea. “What if I copy Ritsuka technique. I am going to cry until they change this ugly color? ” forget it, he was stupid. "This uniform causes me great emotional distress." 

  
Then he clenched his fist with great determination. “Yosh, I am going to do that in front of the coach.”   
Sometimes Mama said you should encourage a bit stupidity so people would understand the consequences of their action. 

  
“Sure, I would love to see you try.” Then Hiro joined Sei-chan and Ritsuka to greet Hiro’s favorite Uncle. Uncle Kenma. 

  
Enough to say Hana-sensei, their homeroom teacher plus the club advisor ordered Yuuya to cut the crap (and stop pretending to cry) and ran ten laps around the baseball court.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya is not ugly but you have to admit that not everyone would look good with Itachiyama uniform.   
> Plus Yuuya has self deprecating humor.   
> Have you caught glimpse of Yuuya and Kiyoomi dynamics? It would play big part in later Atsusaku story and yes, he is not from ordinary family either. 
> 
> P.S about Ritsuka and Taiyou losing teeth. You know Ritsuka is dramatic but well Taiyou is quiet nonchalant so he still goes to school. It's natural for kids to lose their teeth right? 
> 
> Hope u enjoy the story.


	28. Chapter 28. Never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to krtsk day even though i am late lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei only said he would stay but never said he would never let Tetsurou go
> 
> Warning : not so healthy relationship, talk about issues

**_Time line : Kuroo Tetsurou was 26 and Kei was 24 and Hiro was 3._ **

  
Tetsurou had always known that he walked on a fragile thin line between obsession and love. He loved his mate too much and it wasn’t healthy.

  
After they had big fight 6 months ago, Kei and he decided to visit the therapy. Tetsurou wasn’t going to romanticize his psychotic break. Saying that being possessive was good.

  
To a certain extent, a slight jealousy was sign of healthy relationship but not the way he wanted to be with Kei for 24 hours. The way he wanted to keep him just for himself, they way he would do everything for Kei so Kei would stay by his side.

  
Even Otousan, who loved Kaasan a lot, asked him to tone it down. Because Tetsurou was nasty to say it in nice way. Tetsurou himself tried so hard to control his paranoia and jealousy.

  
However, he still loved his mate too much, and it wasn’t healthy.

  
His phone wallpaper was Kei, his laptops background was Kei, the photo in his office was Kei. Kei even teased that he was stalker (even if the photos were taken with Kei’s permission)

  
Tetsurou laughed, but at the same time, his consciences admitted that had Kei ever left him, he would become one or being crazy.

  
Tetsurou refused to listen to a part of him that whispered since last year fight, to put tracker in Kei’s phone. 

  
He didn’t want to cage Kei. He wanted Kei to be happy with him forever. And in next life time, andd even in the next life times. 

  
If Kei ever cheated on him, he probably would beg Kei not to leave him, and worse he would kill the people that Kei cheated with. His Therapist said he had codependency. He made Kei his whole universe.

  
He did. And he couldn’t help it.

  
The therapist raised questioned what would he do if Kei someday wasn’t here? It almost sent him to panic. He had urge to wrap Kei into safety cocoon. Tetsurou probably would keep on living. For Hiro, but the he saw no meaning again in life.

  
He kept the obsession at the bay. Walking on thin line, and probably would keep walking on a very thin line for his whole life. The therapist said they just needed to make his patience, his tolerance longer.

  
They worked on it, he worked on it, and Kei too worked on it. Kei would tell him if he worked late. He didn’t by any means enable Tetsurou’s possessiveness, Tetsurou also held himself from inquiring Kei whereabouts every hours. 

  
And this was another milestone for him, he could do business trip abroad for three days, apart from his family. Well, they had video call every night. They did it. They were succeeded.

  
But he wanted nothing but to comeback to his family and hugged them cuddled them. He missed Kei’s scent, and even though they talked every night, and exchanging text message like teenagers, he missed sleeping with Kei beside him.

  
Tetsurou just missed Kei and Hiro so much. He wanted to go home with them. Jist 30 more minutes. He swiped his phone to see pictures that Kei had sent. They were so cute. It was unfortunate Kei disliked to take his own picture.

  
“Do you need something sir?” The flight attendant asked him. 

  
Tetsurou knew he was in the first class flight, so the flight attendant definitely more attentive, however Tetsurou was just asked with the same question few minutes ago by different flight attendant.  
Did they not communicate?

  
“No, thank…” The words stopped in his tongue. 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou had never dwelled in the past before Kei, He often wrote them as insignificant. He was never alive before Kei. They were all just time passers. 

  
The flight attendant smiled and Kuroo Tetsurou’s stomach dropped to the ground. His first reaction was fear. Not because the male Omega in front of him, but what would the omega cause to Kei and him

.   
The suspicion, the cheating allegation. Last fight, Kei accused him of cheating and even though they had resolved it now, some part of Tetsurou was afraid.

  
Kei would leave him. Kei would get suspicion, Kei would leave him, he would lose Kei’s trust. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t lose him. He didn’t want to fight again. He didn’t want to feel that grave feeling of Kei would wake up and left him

  
The most important thing he didn’t want to hurt Kei, because of his insecurities he caged Kei. 

  
“You remember me Tetsurou?” The Flight attendant said.

  
Tetsurou raised his brow, “Please don’t use my name casually.” He hated people who used his privilege to act above anyone else. However, Tetsurou would rather be that person now. 

  
By calling the flight attendant out, Tetsurou succeeded to make the flight attendant got reproaching glared from others.

  
This was first class. Who would fly here? One of them was Hozuki Kazusa, the renowed Koto’s Master from prestigious Hozuki family. The old biddy was a pea in same pod as His Grandpa.

  
“You should know your place, Young man. He is the Kuroo’s heir. You should address him as such. ” The old biddy chided, “We don’t really appreciate social climber.” 

  
Shame colored the flight attendant’s face. Hozuki Kazusa’s tone might kind but not with her words. Kuroo smiled to Hozuki Kazusa. 

  
When the flight attendant went away with red face, The Hozuki Kazusa said this, “Charmer like Tetsuya, aren’t you?” 

  
“It’s part of genetic, Hozuki-san.” 

  
“Play a lot and settle down quickly too.” Hozuki-san said. “Tell me Little heir, why haven’t we seen your little omega to the party?” 

  
“Because he is a doctor.” 

  
Hozuki-san nodded approvingly, “He is Tsukishima right? Nice bloodline.” Hozuki-san added, “People should just marry people from their own class. Nice thing your parents still follow the tradition to arrange your marriage.” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t argue with that, because he knew the flight attendant was still there. Tetsurou felt his stare on the back of his head.

  
Tetsurou trampled the guilt that rose from his heart. He knew that what he did was low, it hurt Nanase Tsubaki’s - the flight attendant- pride. But Tetsurou couldn’t let anything between him and Kei again  
Kei said he wasn’t jealous, Kei had promised that He would never accuse him of cheating again, but…but Tetsurou didn’t want to risk it.

  
Better hurt someone else pride than..

  
No, they were fine. Tetsurou had made an anticipation, he would never tell Kei about Nanase. It all would be fine. It all would be fine.

  
***  
Tetsurou was in verge of “relapsing.”

  
Kei knew that, because he didn’t sleep well and insisting to hold Kei close to him every night. Don’t get Kei wrong, Kei and Tetsurou cuddled after sex which happened a lot (The sex and well the after sex cuddle) , but they slept well if they were staying on their own side.

  
Tetsurou needed two pillow on each side of his ears, and Kei needed his own space to toss and turning. 

  
The last time Tetsurou excessively cuddled him was…sixth months ago. When Kei and he fought badly. He drove Kei to work, he waited for Kei on work, and he asked every hours about Kei’s whereabouts even when he just dropped Kei to work.

  
Well Tetsurou hadn’t done that yet this time, but the cuddle was a big enough proof. 

  
“Tetsurou.” 

  
“Hm?” Kei felt Tetsurou voice reverberated, they were still warm after the intense love making. 

  
“Do you have something to tell to me?” 

  
“No.” Tetsurou denied.

  
Kei scowled, “Really? Because you’ve become awfully cuddly.” 

  
“Snookum, I am just arriving from business trip, I miss you so much.” Tetsurou kissed the Kei’s nape. “And I miss Hiro too.” 

  
“It’s been one week, Tetsurou.” Kei reminded him. 

  
“So? That was my first business trip snookum. I’ve never been that far from you guys for two weeks. I am house husband, stay at home Papa.” 

  
Well, he was right but how did Kei tell him without a tone of accusation that Tetsurou lied? It was still fresh in his memory, the small accusation exploded into a huge fight.

  
Tetsurou’s hand crawled to his stomach, “Trust me snookum, I hide nothing. You can even check my phone.” 

  
Kei grimaced, “No thanks. It’s like stalker’s phone with all my picture in it.” 

  
“Boo! You are narcisstic, not all your pictures, I have Hiro-chan’s picture too.” Then Tetsurou snapped his fingers, “Ah and some of your videos too.” 

  
Kei elbowed his stomach, “Don’t tell me you still have my showering video.” Fuck, why the hell Kei let Tetsurou record him that time? Horniness. Definitely horniness, no other reasons. 

  
“Ah, that one and others videos are in my most private laptop. Because Hiro-chan started to play with Papa’s phone.” 

  
Kei’s vein popped, “You pervert! I’m going to smoother you in sleep if Hiro saw the damn videos.” 

  
“Oh Come on, Snookum. I am careful. Hiro only wants to see Mama’s singing video.” Tetsurou assured him. “The one you sang when Hiro-chan was little baby.” 

  
“Because he was teething. And refused to calm down.” Kei needed to defend himself. He didn’t sing because he liked it okay? 

  
“Eh, there you became Tsundere again. Admit it, you love singing to our Hiro-chan.” 

  
“No.” 

  
“But really you can check my messages, nothing to hide.” Tetsurou offered.

  
Kei turned around and looped his hand on Tetsurou’s neck. “You know I trust you. I am not going to be the paranoid spouse.” He sealed it with the kiss to reassure Tetsurou.

  
“I know Snookum. I love you. I love you.” Tetsurou kissed him pervently, “Just don’t leave me.” 

  
***  
Kei wanted to obstetrician, but when they put him in Emergency room, he had no choice. Because Damn it, he needed his Ph.D from Todai too, he had to work more in University Hospital.

  
Just two or three more year before he could take National Medical exam and become the obstetrician.   
Emergency room was a war zone with no one winning. He had been on his feet for more than 12 hours since 7 in the morning, the last people that entered emergency room before his shift over was a bunch of flight attendants that party went awry.

  
Drunkard and vomit factory in the form of humans. 

  
They came with some dislocated joints, broken bones and a stitch on one of the flight attendant named Nanase Tsubaki. Who miraculously got his head cracked by tequila glass. He banged his head to bar counter. Smart move! 

  
Nanase-san whined about his heartless ex who dumped hi, when he was 21, then they met again in the plane. Which the snob ex used his privilege as rich-ass heir to embarrass him.

  
Kei didn’t really care whether Nanase-san still held the flame for the asshole ex. He just wished Nanase-san stopped swaying his damn head. Because Kujou sensei, the senior doctor, would have Kei’s head if the stitch crooked. 

  
Plus many people waited for his downfall. Like the Izaka Senpai who looked him with hawk eyes. Fuck him to the hell. 

  
So after he heard fucking rant during the whole process of stitching, then Nanase-san vomited on him, because apparently he was afraid of needle due to some trauma with needle. Fuck. Why did he need to vomit? 

  
Kei just wanted to go home and soaked himself in bath. He still could feel the slimy vomit on his skin even after he showered in the stall. So he called Tetsurou to pick him up. Thanks god, he had Tetsurou.

  
“Sensei.” Nanase-san called him, after he finally sobered up, “Thank you for your help.” 

  
Kei nodded, “You are welcome.” He bowed back. 

  
“I am so sorry to dump my problem on you,” Nanase-san blushed a bit. He should feel sorrier to vomit on Kei more than dumping his problem on him. 

  
“It’s okay Nanase-san. You are under intense pain.” Which could be prevented if he had more tact. “I hope you speedy recovery.” Just a formality, anyway, Nanase-san could go home tomorrow morning. They just needed running some test on him. 

  
“Then once again Thank you very much. It’s just not polite to dump everything on you. And I am ashamed of myself.” 

  
Please, Kei wanted to stop this whole pleasantries. His patience was running thin, and he just wanted to go home. Gritting his teeth, Kei faked a smile, “It’s okay Nanase-san. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone else, I will take care of your privacy.” 

  
Kei didn’t need to tell people, Nanase-san did a good job on embarrassing himself. He would be the hottest talk in emergency room for long time. 

  
Nanase-san smiled widely. Thank god, Kei guessed it right. Then Nanase-san gasped. “You!” 

  
Kei braced himself for drama again, well as long as it didn’t involve him but of course Deities hated him because a hand snagged his waist, “Kei-chan.” 

  
“Oh, so this is your new boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou.” Nanase-san said. “Sensei, out of my kindness, he is a huge ass liar, and cheater.” 

  
Kei felt Tetsurou stiffened up. “I’ve never cheated.” Tetsurou gritted his teeth. 

  
“Ah yeah, you just ghosted on people and leave them without offering any explanation but we are over.”

Nanase-san sneered, “Well, but you have little to none integrity anyway.” 

  
Nanase-san should stop speaking, because Tetsurou’s grip to Kei’s waist became tighter. 

  
“Just so you remember sensei, He would leave you dry after he has his fun with you.” Nanase-san smirked, “You’d better run away from him, before he destroyed you.” 

  
Kei knew he was in for trouble. Runaway. The forbidden word in his house hold. Nanase-san could sashay easily, but not before dropping the last bomb. “Nice to meet you on your business trip, Kuroo-san.” 

  
Ah, so Tetsurou was the asshole ex who used his privilege to embarrass him. Nanase-san was flight attendant. So that was why, Tetsurou became cuddly, because he met his ex? 

  
But why? Kei and Tetsurou were no longer virgin when they met each other. Kei definitely realized that Tetsurou would have exes. 

  
Nanase-san smiled thinly, “He didn’t tell you Sensei? I met him in his flight.” He added, “Once a liar would be a liar.” 

  
Why did Tetsurou lie? 

  
Unless..

  
No. No. He wouldn’t even think Tetsurou cheated on him again. Cheating accusation was serious, well, some people could joke with it, for the example Tooru and Hajime could joke around about that but not with Tetsurou.

  
Tetsurou didn’t even joke about that. 

  
Kei still remembered the burst of fight, the scream, the yell. Kei accused him of cheating and Tetsurou accused him of wanting to get away from the marriage. That No matter what Tetsurou did, Kei just kept finding excuse to runaway from Tetsurou.

  
It was painful for both of them. 

  
Kei remembered the angry sex, instead of talking. The possessive cuddle that didn’t feel warm at all. The uncertainty. The distant and the detachment.

  
Kei and Tetsurou walked to the car in silence. They were still holding hand but it felt cold. Kei felt so tense like a bow string that getting pulled by an archer. He believes one wrong touch, they would explode. 

  
“Kei…I can..” Tetsurou seemed lost for words. 

  
Kei held his hand. “Listen we need to talk but I won’t go anywhere, I am not planning to runaway.” Kei needed to say thay before they talked. Before they fought again. “I love you.” He said, “Even we are going to fight over this I love you , okay? I am not going anywhere.” 

  
Tetsurou nodded. “Okay.” 

  
Kei looked at Tetsurou, detecting any slightest change. Tetsurou’s jaw still tense, and he still hadn’t relax even a bit, Kei took his hand, and rubbed to his scent gland, “Tetsurou, I love you. Get it?” 

  
Tetsurou inhaled deeply, and nodded again, ”Yes, I get it.” 

  
As soon as Tetsurou relaxed a bit, Kei said, “But that doesn’t mean I am not mad. Why did you lie?” Kei asked bluntly.

  
***

  
Kei loved him. Kei loved him. Kei would be there for him. Kei wouldn’t runaway again. Kei would never runaway again. Tetsurou kept chanting that in his head.

  
There was nothing to be afraid. 

  
Right?

  
He knew it but there was a fear that grip to his mind and crawled on his spine. There was a nagging feeling that Kei might be done with him someday. With this insecurity. 

  
“Be-because…” 

  
“I love you Tetsurou. I am not going to leave you just because you have some exes. Or just because you met your ex, unless you still hold flame for Nanase-san?” 

  
“Of course not.” Tetsurou had never loved anyone like he loved Kei. Maybe infatuation or attraction but never love. 

  
“Then why did you lie?”

  
Tetsurou gulped, “Because I just…don’t want you to have reason to..” Tetsurou tried to look anywhere but Kei’s face. “Reason to runaway.” 

  
He saw Kei’s hurt expression from the corner of his eyes, “Tetsurou. Don’t you trust me?” 

  
“Of course I am.” 

  
“I am here to stay. Do you think I am sentimental whimsical bitch who stay just because fleeting feeling?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Yes, no. I am not that kind of person. You know me. Trust me when I say I will stay, I am married to you once and forever. Until death do us apart, remember?” Kei asked him again, “I entered this relationship with open eyes. I know we could be toxic to each other.” 

  
They could. People always raved about healthy relationship. People judged them. People might judge them again as they heard this. But Tetsurou loved Kei too much, and Kei could be stubborn. They often drowned problems with sex.

  
They didn’t have time to develop proper relationship before having Hiro. They just became young adult when they had baby. They hadn’t entered the workforce yet. Hell they were even born with silver spoon inside there mouth. They had never needed to worry about bill to pay, mortgage or even Hiro-chan’s necessities.

  
However they tried to have healthy relationship. They went to therapy, they talked to each other despite Kei’s snappy disposition and unable to communicate openly. 

  
“But trust me I am in for forever. Trust me, few exes wouldn’t let me runaway.” 

  
“I was not that good person, Kei.” He chuckled bitterly, “I..I left them on dry. I ghosted on them. I am an asshole.”

  
“And?” 

  
“And what?” 

  
“Tetsurou, I am not some virgin maiden under illusion that you are prince charming. You are an asshole when I met you, remember? And I still….” Kei exhaled, his pupil dilated, he looked holding his temper, “And I love you. I love you. I am not letting go.” 

  
Kei would not let go? 

  
All of these time, Tetsurou had always felt, he clung to Kei so much. He was afraid that if he stopped holding on Kei, Kei would flee. Kei would leave him away. Kei had never told him that he too clung to this relationship.

  
Kei did say he would stay. Tetsurou subconsciously felt that Kei only stayed because Tetsurou didn’t let go. Kei just stayed because he…couldn’t leave. He felt sorry for Tetsurou.

  
Tetsurou didn’t mind to love Kei more than Kei loved him, but somehow, he was afraid. He was so afraid that Kei just waited for Tetsurou to let him go. 

  
“You won’t let go?” 

  
Kei pressed his forehead to Tetsurou’s forehead, brought their hands together, and lifted them to kiss Tetsurou’s knuckle, “I won’t let go.” 

  
Tetsurou felt a huge boulder lifted from his back, the knot in his heart dissolved.

  
The world seemed tilted back to his place, and some feeling akin to warmth and security resided inside his heart. He felt save. He was saved. “I’m sorry that I love you too much.” 

  
Kei shook his head, “Hey. I won’t let you go too.” 

  
Tetsurou swallowed the warm lump from his throat, “Yes, please. Please never let me go. I am yours.” 

  
People said he was giving Kei too much, and Kei gave him bare minimum. Tetsurou often shrugged it off, but he wished Kei would love him as much as he loved Kei.

  
Tetsurou didn’t even realize, he wanted Kei not only to stay, but to never let him go too. Just like Tetsurou would never let him go. He wanted Kei to fight for them too. 

  
He wanted Kei to articulate it too. He wanted Kei to put them into words too. 

  
“I am sorry for lying to you.” 

  
Kei nodded, “I am sorry that for ignoring your feeling. ” He said softly, “you are stuck with me.” 

  
“There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

  
When they kissed this time with full of affection no lust, just a kiss that made Tetsurou feeling safe. Like he wasn’t putting his heart near the cliff and waited it to fall an break because Kei didn’t catch it.

  
Kei wouldn’t let him go. 

  
It was enough for him.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of omega fic would have the omega felt insecure, but I want to make the Alpha being the insecure one.  
> And remember in It's okay It's love, tetsurou had a tendency to be obssessive and possessive.  
> Kei has always been the receiver of their affection, so this time I want to make Kei took initiative too. Being a party that never let Tetsurou go.
> 
> P. S i will write about family potrait next chapter wait for it okay?  
> With love B


	29. The idiot of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tooru chose the wrong day to have family picture part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the reader asked me to have all gangs gather to have family picture. But i can't fit them in one chapter, and I haven't considered which family should i included. Lol.  
> So here Tooru and Kei part

Whoever that suggested to take family picture right now was the first grade moron.

  
Why? 

  
Because the triplets just lost their front teeth. And Ritsuka wailed all day long because he looked like toothless vampire. Whatever that meant.

  
Why? Why couldn’t his children to be like Hiro? When Hiro lost his front teeth, he became so quiet and refused to talk until he got all of front his teeth back. He wasn’t wailing.

  
“Aha ha ha!! Look at my new fang!” Taiyou used the baby corn to fill the gap between his teeth.

  
“Euw, Daddy, Taiyou’s saliva jumped to my miso.” Natsume yelled.

  
“Mommy, I have no teeth. I can’t chew the baby corn.” Ritsuka wailed again.

  
Natsume smacked his head, “You still have other teeth, stupid.” 

  
“I am not stupid. You are stupid.” Ritsuka said. “I am not going to eat until my fangs grow again!” 

  
“Oh, that’s great.” Taiyou of course, acted swiftly by stealing the banana from Ritsuka’s fruit bowl. “Then I will eat the banana for you.” 

  
“Ahh!” Ritsuka snatched the banana back. “I want banana!” 

  
“Eh, but I will transfer the banana’s energy for you. You said you can’t eat, then I’ll eat your strawberry.” 

  
“Daddy!!!” 

  
Tooru wanted to tear his hair, or crying in bathroom. Likely the latter. The funny thing was the triplets only acted like crazy drama filled maniac when they were having breakfast with Hajime and Tooru.

  
The triplets had never, Tooru repeated, never acted like the cheap soap opera drama when they were in daycare. They followed the rule (as much as the triplets could, you got the gist) 

  
“No stealing.” Hajime snatched the strawberry back from Taiyou and gave back to Ritsuka.

  
“Daddy, he wasn’t stealing, he was robbing.” Natsume said as he munched his strawberry then pushed another strawberry into his mouth, “Because…” Tooru tuned out Natsume slight disgusting conversation with Hajime who wiped the splash of Strawberry’s juice on his face. 

  
Tooru needed to prepare the triplet outfit again, and he really just wanted this to be done. Then killed whoever moron who suggested taking family picture. 

  
Ah…as he prepared the triplet suit, he remembered, he was the moron. The dumbest, idiotest, moronest person who suggested taking family picture.

  
He for whatever reason decided not to kill the person who suggested this, because, well, because he might a bit crazy but he loved himself okay? 

  
He changed his mind 10 minutes later because Ritsuka, oh my god, why? Why Ritsuka watched soap opera too, “You have no sense of fashion, Mommy.” 

  
“How dare you…” 

  
“No, no, it wasn’t a question.” Ritsuka raised his hand and gave Tooru his palm. Did Ritsuka just quote _Devil wears Prada_ on him? 

  
“Ritsuka, we are not going to wear power ranger onesies for family picture.” Tooru had to inhale then exhale.

  
Ritsuka folded his arms in front of his chest, “Why not Mommy? We are ranger five. You can be pink.” 

  
“I want to be black.” Taiyou, the oh no so helping son of him who now climbing Hajime’s body chimed in.

  
“I want to be red.” Natsume yelled from Toilet because he needed to poop after he ate his breakfast. 

  
“No one is going to be Power Ranger!” Tooru said while Hajime his damn mate tried to cover his laugh. “And who says I want to be pink.” 

  
“I said.” Ritsuka raised his head, and imitated some haughty movie characters again

  
“You are banned to watch movie with Mommy again.” Tooru had enough of this drama. 

  
“Eh, not fair, Mommy.” He whined again. “This is the injustice on the universe.” 

  
“Are you just quoting power ranger on Mommy?” 

  
“Boo, wrong. It’s Crayon Shin-chan.” No, no, no. Tooru had watched all Crayon Shin-chan’s episode and nothing remotely same as that words. Ritsuka definitely got lot of gut to lie in front of Tooru. 

  
However Tooru was not going to argue with his son about _Power Ranger_ or _Crayon Shin-chan_ quotes. “Just…wear your suits and mommy would let you guys eat the banana pudding.” 

  
“Booo! Mommy!” the series of complains was heard from the triplet.

  
“Kiddos, listen to your mom.” Thank you Hajime, for not helping while he fought great fight with Ritsuka. 

  
“Aye, aye, Commandant.” 

  
How could they agree with Hajime that easily? So, Tooru punched Hajime’s stomach lightly as soon as The Triplets changed their clothes. Hajime raised his brow, “Ritsuka is definitely your son.” Hajime teased.

  
Tooru groaned, because well, he couldn’t argue with that. “I am going to marry him off as soon as he hit puberty!” Tooru groaned.

  
Hajime laughed, “Now, you realize why your parents and brother were so happy when we’re moving to Tokyo for University right?” Hajime rubbed his back. 

  
“I thought they are just being spiteful!” Tooru whined. “This Mom’s fault, why she loves drama? And why I love soap opera? And why, why Ritsuka is drama king?” 

  
“Because you are drama queen?” 

  
“Hajime!” Tooru whined.

  
Hajime kissed Tooru’s scent gland, Tooru tilted his head to gave him more access, “Anyway, this family portrait is your idea.” Hajime had to betray him by enlightening him with the one miniscule detail Tooru had tried to forget. 

  
And Tooru didn’t appreciate that. He refused to admit he was the moron

  
Tooru pinched Hajime’s waist when Hajime’s hand crept down to this ass, “You won’t get any ass today, you let me arguing with Ritsuka by myself!” 

  
Hajime raised his brow, “You want to handle Taiyou and Natsume?” 

  
Tooru groaned, god, they had three children. “I want to have long round of sex!” he changed his mind. 

  
“Mommy!! Daddy!!” Taiyou dashed to their room, Hajime quickly moved away his hand from Tooru’s ass, “I lose another fang!” Taiyou showed the bleeding teeth. 

  
“How? It was just wobbly last night!” Hajime asked him.

  
“Well, I pull it, because it’s annoying.” Taiyou said easily. Hajime and Tooru face palmed. God, Taiyou was the brute. Really the brute.

  
“Daddy! My fang! My fang!” Ritsuka wailed.

  
“It’s not fang stupid! It’s teeth!” Natsume yelled. 

  
They just needed to change clothes, and of course, the triplets couldn’t do anything without drama! 

  
Tooru knew he should lock himself in bathroom and crying now. Was this really hard to get prefect family portrait?

  
***

  
The journey of Hiro losing teeth really making him silent.

  
So after all of his incisors had changed into permanent teeth, this time was for his canines, and because canines were situated on the visible row of his teeth. Hiro refused to open his mouth wide. 

  
Now, the boy was sulking, because he didn’t want to take family picture. Of course by sulking meant he was clinging to his Papa and didn’t want to be put down.

  
Yup 9 year old Hiro loved being carried by his papa. Kei wasn’t jealous at all.

  
Kei knew his sons loved him a lot, but they were slightly closer to Tetsurou. Every time they sulked, they clung to Tetsurou. Asking Papa to carry them wherever Papa went. 

  
Tetsurou Of course loved to carry them. Tetsurou spoiled them too much.

  
“Sei, come on.” Kei glanced at almost two year old Sei who sang about Trigonometry formulas with baby shark tone, while only wearing his diaper.

  
Well, Sei might be a prodigy, or gifted kid. He could do read simple kanji, he had broad vocabularies, he was good at doing Calculus. But he wasn’t excel in every aspect such as having common sense.

  
_He could go to the toilet but why wasting time to go to the toilet when you could wear diaper_? That was what he said when Kei suggested to stop wearing diaper. 

  
“Oyo.” Sei got up and dashed to Kei. Kei lifted him and kissed his cheek then he sniffed something. Red bean paste. The boy definitely ate Wagashi again after they had breakfast.

  
“Sei-chan.” 

  
Sei smiled, “Whatever it is, I have no recollection of doing that.” Kei wasn’t buying the excuse and those dimply smile with innocent eyes.

  
“Sei-chan, you have memory of an elephant.” Kei reminded him.

  
“But sometimes I am functioning like goldfish.” 

  
“Sei-chan realizes that goldfish’s memory is not as short as 3 seconds right? Scientist said they have longer memory capacity.” 

  
“Well, but it never stops them to overeat until they floated Mama.” Sei gave him dimply smile, “Also, I said I am functioning like goldfish not having memory like goldfish.” 

  
Kei bit Sei’s cheek softly, the boy really had a way to argue with you. “And you would become obesity like goldfish on Petri-dish.” 

  
Sei giggled, Sei loved hearing rhyming words. Well, Sei loved pun like his Papa, even Kei wasn’t big comedian, he could do that for Sei. 

  
“Come on, let’s wear your Kimono.” 

  
“Hello Niichan!” of course Sei had to call his brother who finally wanted to get down. “Don’t worry you will be very handsome.” Then he added, “As long as you are not showing your no canine condition.” Of course, Sei had to tease.

  
Hiro glared, “Sei-chan, Niichan will put your crow plushy on the top of the fridge.” Hiro threatened.  
“Boo, I know the position I can get it.” 

  
Hiro smirked, “That’s why Niichan tell Sei. Sei knows his crow’s whereabouts but Sei is a midget, so Sei can’t reach it.” Hiro taunted.

  
“I haven’t fully grown into my full height.” 

  
Kei knew he should stop the argument because well, Sei maybe a genius but Hiro was still more cunning than him. “Does Sei think Niichan would keep it there until Sei grows taller?” 

  
See? Cunning.

  
“Mama!” Sei tattled, “Niichan extorted me.” 

  
“Mama knows Sei-chan, Mama is here all the time.” Kei rolled his eyes. Kei wanted to add that Sei started teasing Hiro first. 

  
Sei scowled, “I want Papa.” 

Of course he wanted Papa. Papa who spoiled him.

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Papa is having video conference with his team. They are talking about annual Board members meeting for next week.” Hiro said. “Papa said he’ll finish in 20 minutes.” 

  
Kei knew Tetsurou was getting busier, because he started to inherit the company. He handled more matters and his team kept getting the competitive projects in order to maintain his position as main heir.   
It was a wonder, Tetsurou could spend so much time for them. 

  
Probably the same reason why Kei settled to be normal Obstetrician instead of climbing the company ladder and be the youngest head department. 

  
“Come on let’s get ready. We need to pick up Uncle Kenma too.” 

  
Kenma was their family. No matter what the damn classist Alpha, Tetsurou’s grandpa said. 

  
Hiro sighed again. “This is really bad idea.” 

  
“Don’t worry Niichan, you are not alone. Ritsu-nii, Natsu-nii and You-nii also lost their teeth.” Sei pointed out his front teeth. 

  
“Let’s do this, if Hiro still thinks the picture is a disgrace to Hiro, we won’t put it in our living room.” Kei had to be smart in order to deal with his two brats.

  
Hiro squinted his eyes, “But Papa will still frame it, and keep it in his office.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “But at least Hiro doesn’t have to see it everyday.” Kei said.

  
“Well..” Hiro failed to reply so that meant Hiro had considered Kei’s argument and somehow agreed with it. Only his pride didn’t let him to admit the defeat too soon. Whose Prideful disposition Hiro inherited? 

  
Kei hugged him, then kissed his forehead. “It’s okay to have awkward picture, Hiro-chan. People who love you will still love you.” He kissed his cheek.

  
Kei counted it as his victory then when he felt small nod on his hug. 

  
Kei helped his children to get ready. Of course, they wore Kimono. Why? Because Tetsurou was really Japanese thorough his blood, bone and flesh. He loved fish, they had Japanese style breakfast everyday but Sunday. 

  
Kei heard camera shuttle sound, Kei found his husband snapped his picture. Kei turned around, “Stop being stalker.” 

  
“But it’s not my fault that Kimono is made just for you.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Your ancestors will roll in their grave if they heard that.” Kei was the last person who should be called that. He wasn’t the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko , the epitome of Japanese Elegance and beauty.

  
Kei cussed like sailor. Heck, Tooru even said it was an insult to the sailor to be put in the same category as Kei. 

  
“Fortunately we don’t live at Main house right?” Tetsurou helped Kei to tie his obi. 

  
“Stop trying to feel me up, you pervert.” Kei elbowed Tetsurou because his hand moved to his hips. “We need to go now.” 

  
“Yes, yes.” Tetsurou pecked his lips. 

  
Sometimes, even their kids were not as rowdy as triplets, their kids were bit cunning, because when They came back to the living room. Kei and Tetsurou saw them scooping ice-cream from the bucket. 

  
Hiro licked his spoon clean, “In our defense, The ice cream is going to be expired next week.” He defended himself. 

  
Sei nodded, “And Matsumoto-san said she would throw it away.” Matsumoto was their housekeeper from main house who would come once a week to do thorough cleaning. Including their fridge. 

  
Hiro nodded, “So, in order not to waste food, we do the right thing.” 

  
“By eating a whole bucket of ice-cream?” Kei asked.

  
“This is the time when we are functioning like goldfish Mama.” Sei chimed in. 

  
Tetsurou the smart man he married said this, “I am going to prepare more diapers to bring.” 

  
Damn it, either during the photoshoot or tonight his kids would have stomachache. Why, why they had to take family picture today of all the day? When Hiro lost his canine last night, and then when his housekeeper cleaned their house? 

  
Whoever that suggested the whole family portrait photoshoot today was first grade idiot.

  
***

  
Kenma felt exhausted.

  
His idea of being uncle was the aloof, distant Uncle Kenma who lavished his nephews with gifts but somehow he was roped into close Uncle Kenma who even included in family picture. 

  
Now, he was waiting in front of the bathroom because Hiro had stomachache, he didn’t want to go alone to lavatory , yes he went to the cubicle by himself.

  
“Kenma?” Kenma knew he was quite popular, because well, he had quiet a lot subscribers in YouTube, (but he wasn’t Kimura Takuya okay? So he didn’t expect people recognized him) but most people from YouTube knew him as Kodzuken not Kenma . “You are Kenma right?” 

  
“Yes,” Kenma wished he was Kei who could answer sarcastically. “Tora?” now Kenma was kind of glad he had no tendency to be salty like Kei. 

  
“Long time no see, Kyanma.” Tora slung his arms to Kenma’s shoulder.

  
“Ah, what are you doing here?” Kenma asked

  
Tora laughed, “I have sponsor photoshoot.” He said proudly. 

  
“Eh, What kind of product who has gut to bet on you?” Kenma asked.

  
Tora snorted, “Just so you know, I have brand power after playing professional for long time.” Tora hardly took offense. Well, that was probably the reason Kenma felt comfortable with Tora during his Nekoma years. “Well, not as much as Iwaizumi Tooru.” 

  
Kenma rolled his eyes, “Tooru is model in disguise of athlete.” 

  
Tora chuckled. “Well, yes. But really it’s been long time. Should we exchange number?” 

  
“My number never changes.” Kenma said. 

  
“Well, I smashed the phone that had your contact and before you said something about email, that incident happened before I learn about advance technology.” 

  
Ah that was why Kenma hadn’t gotten any messages from Tora again for long time. “That’s why you shouldn’t sleep during high school Tora, it’s even a wonder you can enroll to University.” 

  
They exchanged numbers and it seemed Tora also didn’t use his old number anymore. 

  
“Let’s hang out sometimes.” Tora said. 

  
Kenma nodded, “Sure. Call me Tora, don’t be stranger.” 

  
Tora rolled his eyes, “That should be my line. You are the reclusive one.” 

  
Kenma waved his hand, spending time with people drained him. No matter how much Kenma loved them, Kenma had always needed lot of spaces. That was why he chose to live in huge ass home alone and visited Kei and Kuro occasionally.

  
Kei, Tooru, Tadashi knew this.

  
“I need to go back.” Tora said. 

  
“Okay,” Kenma shoved his phone back to his pocket. 

  
“I’ll call you next week?” 

  
Next week. Well, acceptable. Kenma had time next week because he had record next two weeks video. He only had live streaming. “Okay.” 

  
Kenma watched Tora got out, before the cubicle’s door opened. Hiro the mini Tetsurou with attitude of Kei said this, “Just so you know Uncle Kenma, Hiro has finished Hiro's number 2 business for long time, but Hiro is considering the timing so he didn’t emerge out to ruin your moment. Hiro is not in anyway meant to eavesdrop, but he heard your conversation.” 

  
“Ah, so?” 

  
“Does Uncle Kenma want Hiro's two cents?” 

  
Kenma was the cool Uncle, but even as the cool Uncle he had to say this, “I will accept your two cents after you have all your permanent teeth.” 

  
Enough to say Hiro pouted again.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that KenTora is not popular ship but god Tora really coax Kenma out of his shell in high school. With Tora, Kenma become how should I say this? More outspoken?


	30. How to kidnap Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which family picture turned into plot to kidnap Santa by the triplet and Sei proved himself smart and annoying at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would be the last installment of family portrait.

Oomimi Ren didn’t continue his career as Volleyball player after college. He chose to put serious effort to be a photographer. And now, he had been a professional photographer who finally, finally at 31, opened his own studio. 

  
It was small, but hey, he had built enough clienteles. Also, having friends as famous as Ojiro Aran and Miya Atsumu helped him to build up portfolio. Now, he got the infamous Iwaizumi Tooru as client to take family picture. 

Iwaizumi Tooru was famous, you know, the Volleyball Athlete that got the most non-sport related commercial. From Cosmetic, perfume to high end brand clothing.

  
The reason? He was a fucking beautiful photogenic Omega. 

  
So he really wanted to meet the infamous triplet of Iwaizumi’s Tooru. Osamu said they were terror from hell. That was rare. Atsumu and Osamu were hellions during high school. 

  
Who the hell could scare them? Especially Atsumu. Atsumu with trash heaps personality, The devil manifestation.

  
“You should never underestimate the triplets. This is the triplets.” Osamu said. He was stopping after having business deal in Tokyo. About some old money big wedding or something.

  
Ren wiped his camera. “Osamu, you are father now. You shouldn’t be afraid of Triplet.” 

  
“Uh-uh, but my son is the cutest thing on earth with Shinsuke’s eyes and he is 62 days old. He still couldn’t wreck havoc like the triplet.” 

  
It was funny to know that Osamu who married Kita in the end. Well, all of Inarizaki volleyball club members knew the twin had slight crush on Shinsuke. Even though the twin didn’t realize. Fuck, they practically worshipped Shinsuke , and they were afraid of him too.

  
Well, Apparently because Osamu’s life intertwined more with Shinsuke. They dated. Then they got married and years later they had their son two months ago Miya Takara. 

  
“The triplets.” Osamu shuddered, “They could make Atsumu and I look like angels.” 

  
Ren rolled his eyes, “That’s definitely a biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard in my life.”

  
“Uh-uh. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Osamu said. “You know Hakuba Gao?” 

  
“2 meters something National team middle blocker?” Who didn’t know Hakuba? Even in high school that man was huge, and super talented middle blocker. 

  
Osamu snapped his finger, “He is reduced to shivering tears after he met the triplets when they accompanied their mommy to practice.” 

  
“Bullshit.” The even the hellions Osamu and Atsumu couldn’t make people cry. The triplets were children. Hakuba was adult, he couldn’t be reduced to tears by a mere children. 

  
“Then what about Aran-kun? Aran-kun who was Triplets’ mommy teammate and he really did his hardest to avoid being alone with triplets.” Osamu still tried to convince him. “You cannot ignore the eye-witnesses Oomimi.” 

  
Ren rolled his eyes, Osamu was father now, how could he be this childish?

  
“Osamu, Aran is even afraid of caterpillar.” Aram maybe a tough as fuck Japan national captain and ace, but god, his heart was Hello Kitty-esque. 

  
“THAT!” Osamu almost jumped, “The triplets pinpoint your weaknesses and bam, they attacked.” 

  
“Stop making innocent kids into Monsters.” Ren said. “I believe they are angels.” 

  
“That’s a very wrong word to describe Triplets.” Osamu said. “Angels would get very offended to hear that.” 

  
“Uh-uh. Atsumu likes the triplets.” Ha, Ren remembered that Atsumu said he liked the triplets. Well, at least one of them.

  
Osamu rolled his eyes, “Yes, but ask him whether he wants to be left alone with the triplets or not.” 

  
Ren really didn’t believe Osamu. Because well, they were children, what could children do? After Osamu adamant explanation without evidence about the triplet, Ren still held the firm believer that The triplets couldn’t be that bad. 

  
Especially after the door opened and the triplets rushed in yelled to Osamu, “Ah Evil shadow clone!!!” 

  
It felt good to have at least one person well actually three people who didn’t think Osamu was handsome. (Years being in the same club with The twins made you a little bit wicked.)

  
“It’s me, Uncle Samu.” Osamu quickly defended himself.

  
Then one of the triplets with blue demanded, “Who is Uncle Samu?” 

  
“Onigiriman.” Osamu replied.

  
The kid with red tie then said, “We saw no Onigiri-cart. He is impostor. Soldiers get ready into formation.” Smart kids. “Prepare for trouble.” 

  
Then silence.

  
The red ties turned his head just to found the blue ties kid shrugged, “It’s not my role. My role only said Attack and Tackle.” 

  
“Ritsuka! What are you doing?” The red ties barked to one kid, which in Ren humble opinion was bit fairer than his brothers. His lashes was longer. “We are going to attack Evil shadow clown.” 

  
“Eh, but I am looking at new lamp. It’s so beautiful.” The fairer kid said. 

  
Osamu yelped. Pathetic. 

  
“No attack Osamu-san.” Ren fell in love at the first sight. Well, not that dramatic but the blonde man who just walked in was fucking gorgeous, exquisite, and beautiful. 

  
The man was taller than Ren. He had blonde hair, a pair of golden to hazel eyes. He had long and lean limbs, and his fingers, god, his fingers were so beautiful. His nails were short and trimmed, but the pinkish hue peeked under it. 

  
The red Kimono that he wore emphasized his pale skin and pinkish flush on his skin. He wasn’t the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko but he gave the feeling that Kimono was made for him. 

  
Was he a model? 

  
The most important thing, was he single? Ren prayed to god that he was single. 

  
“Boo, Aunt Kei, this is our only opportunity to stand up for justice.” The blue tie said. “He is evil shadow clone.” 

  
Kei what Kanji did he use? Blessing? Gemstone? Aromatic? Whatever it meant definitely suited the omega. 

  
“Uh-uh, Nope. He is on holiday from being evil shadow clone or onigiriman.” Kei said.

  
“Eh, how can? Villain has no holiday, they stole holiday.” It seemed the triplets tried to find reason to attack Osamu.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Grinch stole Christmas, but you never call him Villain.” 

  
“But Grinch has sad past.” The fairer one of triplets said. “He is just lonely.” 

  
“Yes, Osamu-san also has sad past and he would have sad future too if you attacked him.” 

  
Osamu nodded, “Yes, I have sad past. I’ve never eaten pudding that I bought.”

  
Ren watched in awe, with how Kei overturned the tide by just arguing with the triplets. Ren saw the triplet dashed to Iwaizumi Tooru and his husband who just entered from front door.

  
“Mommy, Osamu-san has sad past.” The triplet told him.

  
“Kei-san I am going worship the ground you stand.” Osamu said. Osamu called him Kei-san, not his family name so that meant, Osamu was quite close with Kei.

  
Kei probably around his age, or even younger. Perfect. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “No thanks. How is Shinsuke-san and Takara-kun?” 

  
“They are fine. Shinsuke is healing, and Takara is just cutest.” Osamu swiped his phone to show the picture he had shown off to everyone thousandth times. 

  
Kei smiled and then Ren felt his heart beat faster. God. If he was beautiful without smile, then he was a golden god with smile. “Ah, Oomimi. He is Shinsuke’s obstetrician. Kei-san this is the photographer, Oomimi Ren.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Nice to meet you.” 

  
“Nice to meet you too, Sensei.” Ahh, Kei was not only beautiful but smart too. Young doctor with beautiful face.

  
If he was a doctor then he definitely single, because hey, who had times to date when you had to study tons of stuff. Also he was Obstetrician at young age, so that meant he studied awfully hard, and no time to have fun.

  
Would Ren’s spring finally come? 

  
“Mama!” The door of his studio was opened again and a chubby kid with same hair as Kei dashed in. The kid probably two year old or younger. 

  
Kei lifted the boy up. “Where is Papa?” 

  
Ah, no spring for Ren. He felt the winter was back into his cold, lonely single life. Welcome back single life.  
Why the hell beautiful Omegas always taken? If not taken then they needed to appear before Ren had confident to approach them.

  
“You should stop looking at Kei-san like that.” Osamu said after Kei carried the baby away. “His husband…” Osamu gave the sign like cutting his neck, “love him so much.” 

  
Ah possessive. Ren hoped his husband was ugly and short and fat. Because hey, life should be fair. 

  
Apparently you shouldn’t pray for bad thing, because the disappointment was real, why? Because when Kei’s husband was the Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma. Ren heard that he was some rich ass heir from conglomerates business.

  
Well, if Ren had notion that Kei wasn’t happy with his family, it was all disappeared soon because hey, Kei looked happy. Heck, if he thought the enamored Osamu was bad, Kuroo Tetsurou had it worse. 

  
Ren only consolation was Iwaizumi and Kuroo family’s hilariousness. Especially after Sei-chan, (The chubby toddler who had vocabulary of 20 year old) patted Osamu’s stomach and said, “Uncle Samu, your stomach is like Santa’s stomach.” 

  
“Pardon me?” 

  
“Soft and fluffy. With a bit similarity chemical elements, Carbon.” He said.

  
Ren might not good at chemistry but he knew that almost all the things in universe had carbon. Including Fat. 

  
“Sei-chan!” 

  
Enough to say, Osamu swore to go to gym everyday starting from today. 

  
***

  
Osamu stayed bit longer than he planned. Because hey, he loved watching the triplets, (as long as he wasn’t the victim, for this, he would eternally be grateful for Kei) , also he had soft spot for Kei’s family.

  
Shinsuke personally asked Kei to be his obstetrician. They stayed in Tokyo for a while because of that. They were so afraid to lose another kid. People said that losing unborn baby wouldn’t as hard but they never knew, one time you had someone to love and the next second they disappeared. 

  
It took a huge toll on Shinsuke and him. Both of them grieved together. 

  
In the end of the day, they had Takara now. A happy and healthy baby boy. Their treasure whom they would love with all their heart. 

  
Well, that was story for another day.

  
Anyway, Osamu now held the big baby, Sei-chan in front of him, the toddler sang some weird ass song about math with baby shark melody while playing with his Papa’s phone. The lyrics consisted of Sin, Cos, Tan thingy that Osamu didn’t want to remember.

  
While he was watching Oomimi mended his stupid broken heart because hey it was his own fault to get attracted to married omega. Well, it wasn’t Oomimi’s fault though.

  
Who would think someone as young as Kuroo Kei would have 2 children. (Children who acted like adult, but children nevertheless.) God even Atsumu shocked because well, Kei was younger than them.

  
Back to the triplet now, Oomimi was trying to make them do pretty poses. But in the triplet dictionary pretty pose meant acting like three Godzillas while baring their toothless condition.

  
“Babies please.” Tooru had begged the triplets but now he resorted bribe, “If you are being good boy, Santa would get you the toy you wanted.” 

  
Ah, Santa. Osamu wanted to play as Santa too for Takara.

  
Sei stopped singing at ‘cos A plus B du-du-du’ then snorted. “Why are you laughing, Sei-chan?” Osamu asked the baby.

  
Sei shook his head, “Santa is not real.” He replied.

  
Osamu gasped, “How did you know?”

  
“How can Santa give me the right present right after I told Papa that I want new set puzzles.” Sei said logically. “Mama also said as long as I don’t ask for dragon Mama and Papa would give me whatever presents I want.” 

  
Well Osamu couldn’t believe the two year old baby had more logic than the 7 year old children there who said this, “Yosh, Soldiers. Let’s catch Santa!!” 

  
“What!!!” Tooru gasped.

  
“Last year he only gave us miniature Godzilla, because we asked Godzilla. This year we will get real dragon.” Natsume said. 

  
Ritsuka pouted, “Eh, but I don’t want dragon. Dragon is ugly. I want Medusa.” 

  
And Medusa wasn’t ugly?!

  
Apparently Natsume also had same opinion as Osamu because he said, “Medusa is ugly you moron.” 

  
“No she is not. She is super beautiful with cool snake hair.” 

  
“Then let’s ask Taiyou. Dragon or medusa?” 

  
Taiyou shrugged, “If we catch Santa, then we can ask them all.” Taiyou said.

  
“Eh, but Mommy said Santa only makes one wish come true.” Ritsuka protested. 

  
Ah, probably because the Iwaizumi’s couple wanted their kids to share. Osamu remembered Dad and Mom used to make Atsumu and Osamu shared toys and foods. Well, they had individual toys and foods, but hey, they should share some too. 

  
“Who cares? We catch Santa. We won’t let him home if he didn’t give us Medusa, Dragon and…” Taiyou gestured fangs and claws of monster, “Chimera Typhoon with Sabretooth fang” 

  
What the hell the triplets planned? And People called Osamu and Atsumu Satan’s spawns?! They hadn’t met the triplet yet 

  
“No!!” Tooru whelped, “No kidnapping Santa!”

  
Kuroo Tetsurou had guffawed loudly in the corner of the rooms while embracing his Husband who tried his hardest to not laugh. 

  
Hajime also chortled, but then held back, “Guys. You can’t kidnap Santa, then Santa couldn’t go to Hiro-nii and Sei-chan’s house.” Hajime said.

  
“Don’t mind us. You can have Santa.” Hiro who sat with his uncle, Kenma nodded sagely. 

  
“Really Hiro-nii?!” 

  
“Sure,” Hiro shrugged, “I asked for world peace but It doesn’t work anyway.” His Uncle pinched Hiro’s cheek, “Ouch, Uncle Kenma.” 

  
“Hiro-chan, et Tu Brutus.” Tooru gasped dramatically.

  
“Yosh, let’s make the plan.” Natsume cheered.

  
“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined to his husband and hid his face to his husband. 

  
Sei snorted, “That’s why Santa is dangerous tale.” Sei said.

  
Well, who the hell would think about kidnapping Santa? Taking him as hostage. No normal kids do that. He hoped Takara wouldn’t do that at all. 

  
Finally Tooru got pretty pictures they wanted because the triplet plotted to catch Santa. If people only saw the pictures Oomimi taken, they would think the triplets were sweetest angels without knowing that they smiled because they plotted on taking Santa as hostage.

  
“Sei-chan come on.”

  
“Oyo.” Osamu helped Sei to get down. The baby hugged him, Osamu nuzzled his nose to Sei’s chubby cheek. The boy was so cute just, even he was bit annoying when he said, “Uncle Samu, you looked like Santa.” 

  
“Uh-uh?” Did Osamu looked like a red obesity old man? Osamu admitted he wasn’t as ripped as Atsumu because hey, he was chef and he invented new dishes and he ate them all too. (No food shall wasted in their house) 

  
Okay, he was also bit lazy to go to gym. But Shinsuke had never complained. 

  
“Uncle Samu, your stomach is like Santa’s stomach.” He replied innocently.

  
“Pardon me?!” 

  
“Soft and fluffy. With a bit similarity chemical elements, Carbon.” He said.

  
“Sei-chan!!” Kei who dashed forward and scooped the baby up. 

  
“But Mama, The hydrocarbons bond with other elements are different between cellulose aka cotton and fatty acid. ” The baby really knew where to hit where it hurts and really knew how to make you feel stupid too.

  
“Sei-chan!” Kei brought the boy away. Put him to a seat in the corner and spoke to him softly. 

  
“Kuroo-san.” Osamu asked Kuroo Tetsurou, “What kind food do you give your children?” 

  
Kuroo patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry Osamu-san. If your mate have high IQ then your kids would act like this too. Shisuke-san is super smart right?” Kuroo Tetsurou shook his head sympathetically, “Welcome to parenthood Kuroo’s version where your sons are smarter than you.”

  
“Any advice?” 

  
“Let your mate handle it. Trust me the only person who can defeat the spawns is their mother.” 

  
Osamu pointed out at Oikawa who surrounded by the triplets, they kissed him. “Then what about them?” 

  
Kuroo Tetsurou shuddered, “Uh-uh, do you think even Oikawa Tooru could handle three minis Oikawa Tooru?” 

  
Yeah, reasonable, Iwaizumi-Oikawa Tooru himself was one of seven wonders of V. League 1, with fearsome serves and even more fearsome personality. He could pinpoint your weakness on and off court. During a match, according to Atsumu and Suna, god Tooru exploited even smallest weaknesses.

  
Oh my god, Osamu just realized The triplets really inherited Tooru’s personality. How dare Iwaizumi Tooru doomed the world with his genes? 

  
So Osamu said this to Iwaizumi Hajime. “Why? Why your genes can’t dominate Tooru’s genes?” 

  
Hajime raised his brow, “They are perfect.” Hajime said, then he changed his mind when his kids started wrestling each other, “Natsume, Taiyou No!” he dashed to them but he stopped, turned to Osamu, “They are cuter when they stay still.” 

***

  
“You are not relapsing, aren’t you?” Kenma asked Tetsurou after they finished the family picture.

  
Tetsurou knew Kenma, Hajime and Bokuto would ask about his relapsing when they met an Alpha who attracted to Kei. “No, I am not.” 

  
He could see Oomimi Ren attracted to Kei. Especially when Kei laughed after the triplets shenanigans. Now, Kei was telling Sei off because he commented about Osamu’s weigh gain.

  
Well, Osamu-san didn’t get offended but they had made pact that they wouldn’t teach their kids commenting about people’s appearance. It would be easy for Hiro and Sei to be haughty. 

  
Tetsurou was an asshole. He admitted it. But he didn’t want to raise kids whose hubris would make them looking down to others. Well, it wasn’t working that well now, but at least, they tried.

  
“Wow, I thought I should prepare intervention again.” Kenma said.

  
“Ey, have little bit faith on me, kitten.” Tetsurou retorted, “I am growing up too.” 

  
“But you are still obsess with Kei like when you were 22.” Kenma rolled his eyes, “I saw your phone screen is Kei’s last week outfit to the house party.” 

  
Of course Kenma knew because Kenma babysat Hiro-chan and Sei-chan every time Kei and Tetsurou had to attend some social function. Kenma was more like real Uncle. 

  
Tetsurou grinned, “It would never change. Even until I die.” He proudly admitted, then Tetsurou snapped his fingers, “Ah, I heard from little bird you met Yamamoto in the bathroom.” 

  
“Little bird my ass. I know I should bribe Hiro with new Volleyball shoes.” 

  
“Please don’t. Kenma.” Kenma bought too much stuffs to their children. Now, Everytime Hiro and Sei didn’t get something from Tetsurou and Kei then they would ask Uncle Kenma or Uncle Tadashi. 

  
They were all wrong to spoil Sei and Hiro. 

  
“So you plan to call him?” Tetsurou teased Kenma.

  
“Kuro shut up!” Kenma kicked him. “See there.” Kenma pointed out at Oomimi-san who showed Kei some pictures in his camera.

  
Tetsurou wasn’t going to be paranoia spouse again. He trusted Kei. Even though, his blood was still boiling and he started to dislike Oomimi-san without reason. But his therapist said to have more trust in Kei’s feeling. Kei loved him and that was enough. 

  
And if he kissed Kei after they finished the family picture, it was nothing but normal pettiness to show to Oomimi that Kei had chosen him, and he should direct his attention to other place.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I haven't included Bokuaka yet because well, their story in the series hit hard part. I am going to update "Romance" soon. Prolly in 2 or 3 days.
> 
> P.s you can't unconvience me that Kei is not beautiful. He is canonically handosome and popular.lol
> 
> P.s.s Have you seen Kita-san in newest episode? God i am big fan


	31. Happy birthday Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheesiest chapter I've writen so far. Hope u like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday Kuroo Tetsurou.
> 
> I know i am late but I tried to write the chapter between my studies.
> 
> In Japan, once you married into one family, you should call their parents Mom and Dad too.
> 
> Okaasan / Kaasan = mother (formal)

Kuroo Tsukishima Kei loved his brain. One of his best quality was having the great brain power who topped medical exam. He was good doctor. He took pride in that. 

  
But today a week before Tetsurou birthday, he had no slightest idea what presents he would give to his husband. 

  
Kei should’ve watched that damn rom-com so he would at least have any idea what was that mean to be romantic. Damn it, his romance experience was nil. Zero. Nada. 

  
Hell, he didn’t even have even a single romance bone in his system. Shit, before Tetsurou he would rather being tied between two ants nests with scorpions crawled under him.

  
Damn it! What did he give Tetsurou years before? Kei tried to remember, ah most of the time he let Tetsurou do whatever he wanted to him in their bed. Something that even made Tooru flushed.

  
Okay, they had colorful sex life okay? To put it politely. To put it vulgarly? They were kinky bastards. There he said it. They were couple with lot of creative kinks. Pfft, you put two nerds as couple, then what you expect? They were good at researching and experimenting. 

  
They just didn’t expose it to the world. Pfft, people should know because Kei often said he had shower sex, and he was one of the most private person. 

  
Anyway, this year, Kei wanted to give Tetsurou’s presents that wasn’t sex. Why Kei suddenly think that? 

  
Because well, Tetsurou was freaking 30 this year, and they just had their second child on 1st November. Yes, Seishuyuki was born on Samhain in Northern hemisphere, a day after Halloween. Tetsurou’s birthday was on 17th. He supposed to wait for 6 weeks after C-section. 

  
Okay fine, Kei admitted, he couldn’t get his usual annual presents this year, so he wanted to make it special for Tetsurou. 

  
What did Tetsurou do for his birthday? Tetsurou brought him to planetarium. They watched stars documentary. Another time he bought Kei to dinosaur exhibition in museum, and purchased the lifetime benefit so Kei could see it anytime he wanted. 

  
Last year, he made bought roses, nope, a big enchanted Ikebana arrangement from the Ikebana Master, put it in the huge glass dome like Beauty and Beast enchanted rose. And named the arrangement after Kei. His reason? So Kei could enjoy the flower without getting hay fever. The arrangement was still on the Ikebana exhibition till now. 

  
So, good luck to find something to top all of that huge scale presents.

  
Not to mention Tetsurou was too easy to please. (Kenma said Kei should add the note that Tetsurou was only easy for Kei, not to others.) 

  
Kei nuzzled Sei’s chubby cheeks as the baby sucked the formulas. “Kei, are you going to stay at home longer?” he looked at his mother-in-law.

  
Yup, they were visiting Tetsurou’s parents. “I will go back to work after new year, Kaasan.” 

  
Kaoru nodded, she clapped her hands, “Then let’s arrange birthday Party for Tetsurou-kun.” She said cheerfully. “Okaasan knows you guys want to celebrate it together but this is Tetsurou’s 30th birthday. He is soon to inherit Kuroo’s business.” 

  
Ah social standing once again. Tooru was right about their life despite looking as normal as Usual citizen was a never-ending ‘Gossip Girl’ or ‘Dynasty’ saga. 

  
“It’s been long time since we, the Kuroo, host some party.” Kaoru continued, “and you need to host some parties sooner or later.” She said again.

  
The thing was Kaoru was too naïve and she was the perfect embodiment of sheltered submissive Omega. Kaoru was kind, she never did something out of spite. She was weak and she sincerely believed that her task as Kuroo’s matriarch was ensuring Kei’s position. 

  
She did that for Kei’s social standing in the family. 

  
And it made Kei feeling like kicking wounded puppy to deny her something. Even when Kei thought, tradition was biggest bullshit that stuck them in 1920.

  
Kei sighed, “I’ll talk to Tetsurou later.” He said.

  
Well, it was the right responds because Kaoru beamed, Kaoru loved when Kei acted even slightly submissive. Well, that wasn’t the case because hell Kei decided communication was important.

  
He loved Tetsurou enough to compromise about this whole social standing. Tetsurou had family business to maintain and connection to keep. 

  
Tetsurou had always been supportive of Kei’s job, and Kei would like to do the same. 

  
“Kaasan thought we need to make Traditional party, how about that, Kei?” Kaoru beamed again. “Tetsurou loves Matcha rice Cake, so we need to order the cake and matcha mochi, Strawberry daifuku your favorite, and cholate cupcake, Hiro’s favorite.” 

  
Kei half tuned out Kaoru and hummed his agreement as long as it floated on Kaoru’s boat. Sei fussed when he heard Kaoru’s voice, he pushed the bottle away, and wiggled from Kei’s hug. 

  
“Hey, Sei-chan.” Kei kissed the baby’s cheek. 

  
Sei cooed something and slightly smiling to Kei. Sei was a very vocal baby. He babbled a lot and slept less than Hiro at 2 weeks old. “Sei-chan, have you waken up? ” Kaoru greeted Sei. “Come here to Obaasan.” 

  
When Kei handed Sei to his mother in law, Sei let out loud scream, and cries loudly. He thrashed around, and his hand clutched to Kei’s t-shirt. Kei had to pry his fingers. 

  
Sei was so different from Hiro, yes both of them were clingy baby but Hiro loved when people carried him around. He was a very friendly baby. On the other hand, Sei only wanted Tetsurou, Kei and Hiro. Hell even Tooru couldn’t hold him without Sei wailing like banshee. 

  
“Uh, uh I am sorry. Sei-chan, here, here Obaasan gives you back to Mama.” Kaoru gave Sei back to Kei.   
As soon as Kei held him, Sei blinked his eyes, some tears hung on his lashes, and his cheeks reddened.

He nuzzled his nose to Kei’s chest, then sucked his thumb. Kei kissed the baby’s cheek. “Sei-chan why are you crying? It’s only Obaasan wants to carry you.” 

  
Sei cooed something again then blew something from his mouth. He sucked his thumb again. Kei removed Sei’s thumb from his mouth and wiped it with cloth. 

  
“Sei-chan doesn’t like people, does he?” Kaoru asked.

  
“He is more conscious to anyone else, Okaasan.” Kei replied, “Even he doesn’t like when Tooru carried him.” 

  
“Tooru huh? Nee, Kei, can you make the invitation list?” ah, they were coming back to talk about the birthday. “Okaasan doesn’t want to invite someone that you don’t want to come.” Kaoru wrung her fingers.   
See Kaoru was so kind. Even though she was bit thick. Naïve and dense. She knew that Kei didn’t like his own parents, Kaoru also knew Kei didn’t get along with Tetsurou’s grandparents. 

  
“Okay.” How, Kei had to think about presents and then organizing some other party for Tetsurou. Damn it. What should he do? 

  
Should he buy him another laptop and called it a day? 

  
***

  
“Give him your nude painting.” Tadashi spurted the water inside his mouth when Tooru suggested it to Kei. 

  
“Tooru-san!” 

  
Tooru raised his brow, “What? The pervert definitely would be so happy about that!” he slouched on the couch.

  
Tadashi should’ve known that Tooru and Kei were crazy. Tadashi came here because he was all about emotional support for Tsukki. 

  
In his honest opinion, Tsukki was the worst gift giver. His presents were not shitty per se, However they were too practical with no sentimental value.

  
One time he gave Tadashi book on how to avoid company scam. Another time how to avoid getting stabbed back by your coworkers. Another time, a box of condom and birth control pill coupon that could be use for a year. Well, the last one worked well because Tadashi and Hitoka were on dry spell, his presents invigorated again their sex life.

  
But beside that point, Tsukki wasn’t romantic gifts giver. He was all about practical thing.

  
While Tooru-san could be romantic but he was like worse gift giver than Kei. One time he gave Tadashi handcuff and Hitoka vibrator. Thank you very much. (Well, he gave them China sets too) 

“What about flower?” Tadashi was desperate to change the topic, but he realized he was at fault, because well Tsukki had hay fever. “Forget it I am being stupid.” 

  
Tsukki nodded, “Good job on realizing your own stupidity.” 

  
Tsukki never failed to deliver. 

  
“How about cooking for him? Fish?” Tadashi offered again.

  
“Tadashi-chan sweetheart, the last time the bitch grilled fish, he activated fire alarm.” Tooru said.

  
Kei nodded, “That’s right. Tetsurou banned me from grilling fish again.” Kei admitted. “Because I might burn the house. We have two children right now. Not exactly easy to save.” 

  
Tadashi sighed, “How?” Tsukki sometimes stupid in genius way.

  
Tsukki shrugged, “Anyway, I still have to organize stupid party for Kuroo’s family,” 

  
Tooru beamed, “Do you need Oniisama’s help?” he flung toward Kei. “I love organizing party!” 

  
“Kaoru-san has helped.” Kei refused, “And I have made the invitation list.” 

  
Tsukki passed the list to Tadashi. Of course, it filled with upper class family, Kenma, and Tadashi, Hitoka, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san too. Their friends, the things that shocked Tadashi was Tetsurou’s grandparents.

  
“You invited Tetsurou-san grandparents?” Tadashi asked. 

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, “They are still his grandparents which I hope they don’t come but I need to extend the invitation anyway.” 

  
Tooru wiped his non existence tears, “Are you growing up, Kei-chan?” he hugged Tsukki. 

  
Tsukki hurled sofa cushion to Tooru. “Anyway, I still haven’t gotten perfect presents for him.” 

  
“Just like I said nude painting.” Tooru suggested.

  
Tadashi quickly added, “How about hand-knitted scarf.” He suggested. He admitted it was childish, but it was better than nude painting. Kuroo-san would bail if he knew someone saw Kei naked. 

  
Tadashi didn’t really want to witness Kuroo-san “relapse” episode. 

  
Tooru snickered, “Is he coming back to High school?” 

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Wait. It may work. Yamaguchi teach me how to knit fast.” 

  
“Eh?” but Tadashi couldn’t knit, how the hell he should do that?

  
“Tooru, let’s go buy the wool supply.” Tsukki stood up.

  
“Wait are you serious?” Tooru and Tadashi yelped. 

  
“Yes, what are you waiting for?” Tsukki glared. “Come on. I’ll drive.” He then moved to get the car’s key.

  
Tadashi and Tooru looked at each other, Tooru asked him, “Can you knit Tadashi-chan?” 

  
Tadashi took out his phone, “I am going to book knitting class now, after we buy the wool supply.” Tadashi hoped there were knitting class which they could go without booking any class.

  
Unfortunately there were no knitting class available in span less than an hour, but Hitoka could knit so they were three grown man sat in front of Hitoka-chan to study knitting.

  
And Tadashi didn’t know why he and Tooru also learnt to knit? Like what the hell? Ah, Tadashi was going to give the scarf to Hitoka later. 

  
***  
“Happy birthday.” Tetsurou was woken up by small kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday Tetsurou.” 

  
Ah, if this wasn’t the best way to wake up. “Good morning Kei-sama.” 

  
Kei chuckled, “It’s still dawn, so you should say Good dawn.” 

  
Tetsurou hauled Kei up to laid on him. Tetsurou loved the feeling of Kei’s weigh on him. “Why are we waking up in the dawn Kei-sensei?” 

  
Kei put his head on the crook of his neck. “Because I won’t have time to say happy birthday personally tonight.” 

  
Ah because tonight they needed to stay at main house because after long time Kei would host his first party for Tetsurou. “Eh, where is my present?” Tetsurou played with the tendril of Kei’s neck.

  
Kei nuzzled his nose to Tetsurou’s scent gland, “Shameless. How dare you ask for presents?” 

  
“Hey, it’s my birthday! You said I can ask whatever I want.” Tetsurou kissed Kei’s hair. Ah, strawberry scent.  
“Pfft, just so you know that’s only applied on sex which unfortunately we can’t do that now.” 

  
Tetsurou pinched Kei’s ass softly, “I am offended sensei. How dare you use me for sex only? I am human not some walking dildo.” 

  
Kei snorted, “You should have more confidence. You are not walking dildo.” Kei tangled his legs to Tetsurou. “You are full-blown sex doll.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, god, he loved talking with Kei. People thought he was lustful toward his mate. Yes, he desired Kei so much. What was wrong with that? But he loved talking with Kei too. He loved having just light conversation with Kei. 

  
“Happy birthday, Tetsurou-kun.” Kei traced a wet patch to his neck. Then he got up, Tetsurou tightened his hug on Kei’s waist. “Don’t worry. I am taking your present.” 

  
Kei opened his nightstand drawer and took out a bundle of something, then gave him to Tetsurou. Kei didn’t even wrapped them but well, Tetsurou felt his throat plugged, “Handmade?” Tetsurou lifted up the wine color wool scarf.

  
Kei took out the knitting sticks, “Handmade. The first and only handmade scarf from Dr. Kuroo Kei.” 

  
Tetsurou sat down on the bed, and he put the long scarf on his neck. God, it was warmer than other scarf he had. Now he understood why Kei cooped up in the study room for long time, At first Tetsurou thought was studying again to write his research but he actually made a scarf for Tetsurou.

  
“I am going to cry.” Tetsurou said. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s just a scarf.” 

  
“But this is your handmade scarf. The scarf from Kei sensei who has nil care about romance.” Tetsurou nuzzled his nose to the scarf. Kei chose the best wool because it was so soft, and it smelt like Strawberry. Kei’s scent.

  
Kei hugged him, “Do you like it?” 

  
“I love it.” Tetsurou would treasure the scarf. Tetsurou ever got some handmade stuffs during his high school year, he didn’t understand the sentimental value, but now, he would keep the scarf for long time. Probably forever, because the giver mattered. 

  
Tetsurou looped another end of scarf to Kei’s neck. “Can I kiss you?” 

  
“You always can.” Kei tilted his head and Tetsurou kissed his lips softly. Savoring the warmth from Kei’s lips and his taste. He coaxed Kei to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. But still a slow and deep kiss. “I love you.” Tetsurou whispered between his kiss. 

  
“I love you too.” Kei smiled, “And happy birthday.” 

  
Today wasn’t the first Tetsurou’s birthday that he celebrated with Kei. And heck he was sure, this wouldn’t be the last. But Today was special because well, they couldn’t pleasure each other with body only.

  
Nothing wrong with making love with Kei. Because that was the spice in the marriage life, hell, how could Tetsurou have dry spell with Kei when Kei was opened to all the sexual suggestion. Beneath that prim and proper appearance Kei was far more adventurous in the bedroom. Nothing taboo between them. 

  
But as he grew older, Tetsurou learnt to appreciate the conversation too. The nights when they were too tired for sex. The night when they just cuddled and talked without any serious topic for hours. Or when they played monopoly like a pair of teenagers.

  
Now, he got giddy and giggly because of simple handmade scarf. He felt young and stupid. “I wished we meet during high school.” Tetsurou said.

  
“Tetsurou, we are bonded at 21 and 23. It was so young, many people even said we are too young to marry and bond.” Kei said then he added, “And we did.” 

  
“I know. But somehow I want valentine day date, white day date, first anniversary, first monthversary, first holding hand anniversary, first kiss anniversary and even when second buttons of uniform on the graduation day.” 

  
Kei chuckled, “You do realize that those small anniversaries things made lot of couple fight, don’t you? Some teenagers even break up because of them.” 

  
Tetsurou ignored him, “I know but I would never forget.” Hell Tetsurou was the one who remembered the day they first met. “Promise me, in next life time we will fall in love even earlier.” 

  
Kei tilted his head, “You know I don’t really believe in reincarnation right?” Ah of course Kei didn’t believe that. However Tetsurou still wanted to be with Kei forever. “But I think we can go on Valentine day date, white day date now, we can go to amusement park and …” Kei kissed him, “We can even have small couple tattoo.” 

  
Tetsurou beamed, “You would do that?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “If you want to.” Then he added, “But only small one.” 

  
Tetsurou wanted that, but to think Kei’s perfect skin tainted by some ink ached his heart. “No need Tattoo. But let’s have date monthly. Just two of us without children.” 

  
Kei nodded, “Okay.” Then he cusped Tetsurou’s face with his hand, “We never have Honeymoon, let’s go too sometimes.” 

  
“After Hiro graduated from middle school?” Tetsurou couldn’t leave his kids alone. Heck, he was sure Kei couldn’t too, but Tetsurou was their main caretaker, Tetsurou didn’t trust nanny.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Sure.” Kei agreed. “When Hiro graduated from high school we are still young enough to travel to all Japan.” 

  
“All Japan? We can even travel to the end of the world.” Tetsurou said. It was still years to come, but it was the promise that assured Tetsurou he would have the rest of his birthdays’ with Kei, forever and ever.

  
Till the end of the time.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the second part with the party in Kuroo's main house? The drama with Tetsu's grandparents?
> 
> P.s I believe that even nerd can be creative in bed. Like people are not one dimensional, like Tetsurou is smart and cunning, he is also bit nerdy with that big words etc but he can be good in bed too.
> 
> P.s.s Stay safe people like it's almost winter again probably the covid would get worse, or probably it would get better because we have vaccine now. We just hope that the vaccine would get distributed fast and super effective. 95 % working they said, and we just can hope.


	32. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some talk make Kei and Tetsurou feel shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senshu = athlete  
> Oji = Uncle  
> Little Oji = little uncle  
> Ojiisan = Granpa.

“Why in the hell you invite Hajime’s grandparents?” Tooru hissed. He was wearing the dark blue kimono. Even the great Oikawa Tooru had to bow down to tradition once in awhile. Especially when you were invited to The Kuroo Main house aka compound. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Hajime’s grandparents are in the town. My father in law invited him.” Kei said.  
“You can just say no.” Tooru pouted.

  
“Tooru, I may incline to murder my social standing in this super pretentious fuckery..” Kei smiled behind his gritted teeth to a woman who owned Koto school. “But My husband needs this cycle.” 

  
“They have killed me with their glare ever since I got into the room.” Tooru said, “Did my ass look huge in this kimono?” 

  
“You are proud of your big ass.”

  
“Uh-uh, you may look graceful with the Kimono, but I looked like porn actor in amateur webcam.” 

  
“With the Daddy kink?” Kei asked.

  
“Kuroo sensei, Iwaizumi-senshu.” A girl from Komori’s family, Sakusa and Komori Motoya niece from their oldest Uncle came near them. “Mind if I join your conversation?” 

  
Tooru smiled widely, “Of course not, we are only talking about entertainment.” Tooru might hid his hand behind Kimono sleeves but he pinched Kei slightly.

  
“Entertainment? What entertainment? Otousan and Okaasan don’t let me watch idol on TV. I have to attend Koto lesson.” The girl was soon to be Yamato Nadeshiko like Tetsurou’s mother. 

  
Kei faked a laugh, “Then we are sorry, the entertainment we talked about definitely unbefitting for a lady in your social standing.” He said.

  
Tooru snorted, but nodded sagely. “What is that? My parents allow me to watch TV.” Another girl joined the conversations with omega boys. 

  
Tooru laughed, “Then renounce your social shackle and you will open the whole new door.” Kei almost snorted, but he could hold it. He only pinched Tooru back.

  
The omegas and girls in front of them visibly confused but Kei wasn’t going to give them enlightenment toward fetishes and kinks. Nope thank you. 

  
“Ah how about your Koto lesson Komori-san?” Kei stirred the conversation toward the most neutral tone. He didn’t expect what he had learnt from Ito-sensei ethic school would benefit him here.

  
“It’s getting better sensei. I hope it would make me a proper bride for my husband. I wished a husband like yours.” Komori-san said shyly. 

  
“Me too. The Ikebana Kuroo-sama give to you still get exhibited in our museum, Sensei.” The omega boy said. “You are so lucky.” 

  
Kei had to smile politely while in reality he wanted to just het away from here. His only consolation was Tooru also suffered with him. 

  
Using excuse to check on their children finally Tooru and Kei could get away from them, “I swear if I heard one more person giggled like banshee with sore throat I am going to commit harakiri.” Tooru said

  
“Your insult is pretty amazing in this type of occasion.” Kei commented slightly. “Usually you are not this creative.” 

  
Tooru snorted, “I am getting ready to meet Hajime’s grandparents. The only two people who aggravated me like no others.” 

  
Honestly, this whole social meetings was like battle ground for Kei and Tooru because well, they might meet people that they loved to avoid. For the example, ah, here he was.

  
The man Kei tried to avoid the whole night, Kuroo Tetsuhiko, Tetsurou’s grandfather. He looked at Kei disapprovingly since the beginning of party. Kei was lucky, he could avoid him, but of course he couldn’t avoid him for long time.

  
“Iwaizumi-san, Can I talk for a moment with my grandson-in-law?” It was question in the first place. It was an order. 

  
Tooru raised his chin, “I am sorry I need Kei to..” 

  
“Iwaizumi-san.” Kuroo Tetsuhiko interrupted. “It is not a request, it’s an order by an elder, because my grandson-in-law hasn’t paid any respect to me since his marriage.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “I would make shrine for you in main house later.” He said. “I would even cry the loudest on your funeral.” 

  
Tooru snorted. And Kuroo Tetsuhiko had murdered him with his glared for several times already. “Kei-san, do I have to speak with Tetsurou in order to talk with you? He is with your son.” 

  
Kei hated it when people guilt trip him. Kuroo Tetsuhiko just did that by mentioning Tetsurou. Kei forced a smile, “Of course not Kuroo-sama. Tooru please excuse us to argue over how I live my life.” Kei didn’t bother to cover his sarcasm.

  
Tooru laughed and shook his head. Well, here comes trouble. Kei followed Kuroo Tetsuhiko to his father in law study. The man still moved with same strict steps. 

  
Tetsuhiko was 78 but he looked like 60 year old healthy farmer. He stood proud without even any ailment. “Congratulation on giving birth to healthy son again.” He said as soon as they entered the study.

  
Kei shrugged. “Well, thank you.” 

  
Tetsuhiko nodded, “You are on maternity leave until New Year right?” 

  
“Yes. And before you ask me to stop working, let me tell the fact to you, hell no.” 

  
“So you will let Tetsurou take care of my great-grandchild again?” Tetsuhiko asked, not exactly a question but more a loud contemplation. “He stopped working when you have Hiroyuki, and now he would stop working to take care of Seishuyuki.” 

  
“He is working from home.” 

  
“And do you think working from home is very effective?” Tetsuhiko asked him. “You come from the same class as mine, you realize how much Tetsurou’s action bring jeopardy for his long standing career.” 

  
Tetsuhiko raised his hand, “Let me recite some of them for you, he is selfish heir, he is unable to stand firm to his omega, he is a whipped male, he is incompetent.” 

  
Kei clenched his fist. Tetsurou never told him that, yes, Kei knew that he got the gossip in company. He knew people badmouthed about him, but he didn’t know the degree of the burn.

  
“People starts to question whether he could lead the company or not.” He continued. “Do you think how long Tetsuya can hold the stronghold until Tetsurou took over? The board members, the family from the other branches started to question the legibility of Tetsurou as main heir.” 

  
Kei couldn’t retort because Tetsurou never told him this. He always looked happy at home. He always opened his arms, asking Kei about his day. Had Kei asked about his day? 

  
Kei asked right? Kei wasn’t that selfish right?

  
“Kaoru is not perfect but at least she is staying at home to raise Tetsurou.” He said. “I understand you want to get your degree, but isn’t that enough? Why not work at the hospital where Our family invested?” 

  
“Never undermine my career by suggesting that!” Kei couldn’t help it. He worked fucking hard to get his degree. How many nights did he spend without sleep? 

  
How many nights he had to recite his book while holding Hiro? What about the nights when Hiro was teething and Kei had exam? How about the days when he ran home after his residency so he could meet Hiro? 

  
Kei worked fucking hard for his degree. No one should suggest otherwise. 

  
“Then what about Tetsurou?” Tetsuhiko asked. “What about his sacrifice for you? The only reason I never bring a better Omega for Tetsurou is because you give him sons and he has bonded you. Do you think how many omegas out there who still want to be Kuroo’s heir wife?” 

  
“Take example Komori’s house hold Granddaughter.” Tetsuhiko continued. 

  
The perfect traditional Omega. The soon to be Yamato Nadeshiko like his mother in law. “Do you know that girl has harbored romantic notion since she was 12 to marry Tetsurou?” 

  
Kei knew Tetsurou was popular with ladies. Tetsurou never pretended otherwise. “However Tetsurou’s father has arranged his marriage to your family, and She was too young at that time.” 

  
Kei heard the unsaid words. ‘Now she is not.’ 8 years age gap might be a lot when the girl had been 12 and Tetsurou had been 20, but now the girl was 22 and Tetsurou was 30.

  
Kei inhaled. “Ah, so.” Kei refused to give Tetsuhiko satisfaction for affecting him. 

  
“Cat finally got your tongue, Kei? Finally realizing your selfishness?” 

  
Kei’s nails stabbed his palm under the sleeves of his Kimono. Tetsuhiko’s words shook him to the core but he didn’t let his expression betrayed him. Kei faked a smile, “Unfortunately you can’t make Tetsurou marry other right?” 

  
If there one thing Kei wouldn’t doubt was Tetsurou’s love. His unwavering love. Tetsurou had never insinuated otherwise. 

  
Tetsuhiko’s gaze became colder, “You used Tetsurou’s infatuation as weapon to stand against me.” 

  
“Didn’t you use Tetsurou’s position as main heir as your weapon too? To guilt trip me , Kuroo-sama?” Kei smiled sarcastically. “Let’s not play him as pawn, he is his own person. And he knows what best for him.” Kei hoped his voice was confident.

  
Because his heart wasn’t confident. Even though he knew Tetsuhiko tried to guilt trip him, however he also understood that what Tetsuhiko said wasn’t wrong. It was the truth.

  
Tetsurou definitely knew the risk, but he didn’t tell Kei or he did tell Kei but they downplayed the issues. Tetsurou might not see the issues with this, but Kei didn’t want to be Tetsurou’s regret in future.

  
No matter what Tetsurou had been groomed by his father to be the perfect heir for Kuroo’s family. He was cunning and manipulative by nature. Tetsurou didn’t go to Todai for nothing. Tetsurou was damn good at his job, and leading his team, at getting deal and finished project.

  
Kei wasn’t selfish enough to let him sacrifice more. He wanted Tetsurou got what he wanted too. What he deserved in his career. 

  
At the same time, he wasn’t ready to quit his job. No he couldn’t. Being doctor was what made him go on for long time before Hiro. Being doctor was his identity.

  
He would get so lost without his job. What would he do? Being housewife? Wasn’t that the thing he tried so fucking hard to avoid. Wasn’t that the cause of his escape from Tsukishima? And now he fell to the same mud.

  
He couldn’t.

  
Kei forced himself to stand tall. He turned his chin up, “And Kuroo-sama, what Tetsurou holds for me is far more permanent than infatuation. I know that and I realized you know that too.” Kei had the last words. 

  
He wasn’t sure he would have the last laugh too. 

  
Kei walked out from the room, he walked out the porch looking for his children and for his husband or at least he hoped to see Tooru or others who less aggravating for him.

  
He found his husband and Sei-chan, with Sakusa-san, however he saw the young Komori girl. Sakusa’s oldest Uncle’s granddaughter. Komori Sakura or Tsubaki? Kei didn’t really remember her name, but he remembered it had connection to flower. 

  
The girl looked up to Tetsurou liked he was hanging the stars and moon and all their lights. Tetsurou was still smiling like usual, his usual smile to charm people and somehow it irked Kei.

  
It aggravated his nerve, and he wanted Tetsurou stopped smiling like that to the girl. Period. Tetsurou definitely knew the girl harbored crush on him. Kei picked up his steps. “Tetsurou.” 

  
“Hey, snookum.” Tetsurou hugged him closer, “Where have you been?” 

  
Kei smiled to him, “Slaying some dragon.” He muttered under his breath, “Where is Hiro-chan?” 

  
“He is with Yuuya and the triplets.” This time Sakusa who replied, “Thank you for inviting the little shit too.”   
The girl gasped, “Kiyoomi-Oji, you shouldn’t call Little Oji bad words.” She said.

  
Sakusa only rolled his eyes, “Sakura I can call him whatever I want.” 

  
“But his status is..” 

  
“He is 9 year old, he doesn’t have status yet. He is your uncle but he is my little cousin.” Sakusa had never minced his words. Was it bad to smile because Sakusa admonished the girl? 

  
Well, it was bad, but Kei felt like smiling due to his pettiness. 

  
Tetsurou decided to interject, “Well, Hiro is happy to meet Yuuya too.” 

  
Kei felt upset again, so he asked, “Give me Sei-chan.” Holding baby, especially his own, always gave him calmness. Kei nuzzled his nose to Sei’s cheek, Sei cooed something to Kei. “Hello Sei-chan. Miss mama?”   
Sei blinked his eyes and cooed again. He kicked his legs. 

  
Sakura squealed, “He is so cute. Sensei can I hold him? Kuroo-san said I can hold him if you give permission.” She asked.

  
Kei held Sei tighter, nope, first his husband now his son? Kei knew his jealousy was baseless but meeting Tetsuhiko rattled him even a bit. “No. I just hold my baby now, so I would rather not to give him to anyone else.” 

  
Sakura’s eyes dimmed, “Oh, I am sorry.” 

  
Sei cooed again, and he tried to reach his legs to suck it. “He is hungry. I am going to feed him.” Kei said.  
If he stayed longer here, he might say something bad to the guests. His mood was bad, Tetsuhiko rattled him. Kei knew once he felt anxious, he tended to cuss like sailor. Hell, he put sailor on shame. 

  
Adding the small fact about Komori Sakura had crush on his husband, Kei would make some respectable ladies cry. He didn’t want to kill Tetsurou’s social standing. Thank you.

  
That was why he needed his friends. Tooru, Tadashi, Yachi, Keiji or Kenma. They didn’t judge him. They didn’t get offended too by Kei’s cursing saga. 

  
Kei entered Tetsurou old room, he made the formula milks for Sei and fed him, the door behind him was opened, “Snookum, are you in bad mood?” Tetsurou hugged him from behind. 

  
Kei inhaled deeply, then smile, “You want to guess why am I angry or you want me to say nothing but slamming the door?” 

  
Tetsurou raised his finger, “That’s hard choice, Can I phone a friend?” 

  
How dare Tetsurou joked with him? “This is not Who wants to be Millionaire quiz. So you may not phone a friend.” Kei elbowed him. “Also, you just need to pick one choice.” 

  
“Uh-uh Snookum, it’s not simple as that. Those questions are leading to broader topics. And either way, I know somehow I screw up.” 

  
“You are not screwing up.” Kei cut him off. 

  
“Okay…but?” 

  
“But your grandfather just tell me some interesting fact.” 

  
Tetsurou inhaled, then exhaled, “This is going to be long long talk but first….are you jealous?” 

  
“That is the first thing you want to discuss?” Kei asked him incredulously. Kei turned his head to Tetsurou. 

  
Tetsurou nodded stupidly, “Yes, because that’s the most interesting topic for me now.” He kissed Kei’s cheek. 

  
Kei wanted to elbow his rib, but nope. He couldn’t because his arms were full of Sei-chan. “Do you know that Sakura-girl has crush on you?” 

  
“I plead guilty,” he kisses trailed down to Kei’s jaw.

  
Kei felt vein popped on his forehead, because he felt hardness on his back, “How dare you get arouse in this situation?” also he carried Sei-chan. 

  
“You know I have soft spot for your jealousy. Even though you know I’m yours. I only belong to you forever.” He teased. “But I am happy you are jealous with your or not so subtle aggression to other.” 

  
“I didn’t do any aggression to other.” Kei was better than that. Thank you very much. 

  
“Deny it all you want Kei-chan. It is unfortunate you don’t kiss me in public again. I miss your pregnancy hormone that made Kei-chan all jealous and possessive and I felt all fuzzy and dreamy.” 

  
Kei flushed as memories pass through him. Damn it. He remembered the kiss Tetsurou talked about. Kei didn’t remember the detail but he was sure he got super irritated by new secretary intern (not Yamamoto Akane okay? But the new intern) when he visited Tetsurou’s office. So, Kei kissed Tetsurou in front of the intern.

  
“Shut up.” Kei half whispered because Sei started to get sleepy. For a baby, Sei slept less than a normal baby. He was fussy. That was why once he slept, Tetsurou and Kei tried to be silent.

  
“I know she has crush on me. She is not exactly subtle, Snookum. But I never pay attention to her personally.” Tetsurou said, “It’s not my fault, she fell for my charming persona.” 

  
“You are really vain, aren’t you?” 

  
Tetsurou pecked Kei’s scent gland, “I learnt from Tooru.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to learn from Tooru about that!” Kei put Sei down to the bed. “You are expert.” 

  
Tetsurou scrunched up his nose, “So, what did Ojiisan say?” he asked. Tetsurou sat on the chair, and he pulled Kei to sit on his lap. 

  
It wasn’t exactly comfortable to sit on Tetsurou laps on the chair. Kei was tall and his legs dangled awkwardly to floor, but it was somehow calming him. Being close to Tetsurou’s fresh pine scent. 

  
“About the inheritance, your position in company.” Kei said. “How long will you work from home this time?”

Kei never bothered to soften his question. “Tell me what you want to do with your career?” he asked again.  
“First I plan to stay at company no matter what my relatives said.” Tetsurou said. “That’s my rights. My company, my father’s inheritance for me.” Tetsurou added.

  
Kei nodded, understandable. He knew Tetsurou loved his job. 

  
“Second I want to spend more time with Sei well at least until his first birthday.” He said. “Before we enrolled him to daycare.” 

  
“Your mother is stay at home mother.” Kei said.

  
“And you are not Okaasan. You are Kei.” He cut him off, “So I don’t need you to be stay-at-home mother too. You are a doctor, so let Hiro-chan and Sei-chan have a smart and working mama.” 

  
Kei knew that, Tetsurou had never been nothing but supportive. “Well, if you said so.” 

  
“Also, Tousan took over the company fully when he was 35. I plan to follow the suit. When I am 35, Hiro-chan would be 12 and Sei-chan would 5. We can leave them alone with maids or enrolled them to professional daycare or even we can have them to Kenma’s house, he won’t mind.” 

  
Well that was right, Kenma wouldn’t mind, and they even had daycare list. Well, expensive daycare, but, daycare nevertheless. 

  
“But you need to comeback to company before that.” Kei emphasized. “How about I enrolled Sei to daycare near the hospital.” 

  
“Let’s talk about that later okay? I want to..” Tetsurou struggled a bit. “I just want to raise our children bit longer okay? There are things that Daycare couldn’t teach them.” 

  
Kei dreaded to say next words, but it had to be say. “Are you preparing them to be heir?” Kei knew but he tried to avoid the talk.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “They have to. One of them have to.” He struggled hard. “I won’t force them now, but they have to know that…the business is important for me, for us, for the family.” 

  
Kei couldn’t deny that. One of them, either Hiro or Sei needed to be heir. He might be more progressive than others, but he was still Japanese to core, that meant he preferred family business stayed in family.

  
Had Kei not an Omega, he probably would dispute his brother’s position as the main heir.

  
“But we won’t force them? Pressure them?” Kei asked tentatively. 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “We won’t.” 

  
Kei pressed their forehead together. “I feel like shit.” He admitted. Somehow the talk about the heir, money, and company made Kei felt slimy. Like it was their focus, like they couldn’t just remove all the shackles from his parents.

  
The value that their parents and tradition instilled in them. 

  
It had been all fun and light if they focused on only their own little world, but admitting that some of the values and traditions were still alive in them made them guilty and felt like shit. 

  
“Me too.” Tetsurou admitted, “Especially because I know Hiro loves Volleyball and if he wants to pursue it as professional career, I don’t want he feels responsible for the company.” He gulped, “I feel like I favor one child compare to other.” 

  
“Are you?” Kei asked. “Favoring Hiro than Sei?” He asked.

  
Tetsurou gulped, “No, God, no.” He denied, “Hiro would always be special for me, you know. Our little fighter. I just want to make his life easier.” 

  
Guilt to Hiro’s birth circumstances or whatever he felt compelled Kei to agree. Hiro would always been special for them. Their little fighter. It didn’t mean Sei wasn’t special or they loved Sei less. It was just hard to explain.

  
“We don’t talk enough about this.” Kei said.

  
Tetsurou hummed an agreement. “Because it is not nice topic to talk about. The topic make us guilty.” And shitty. 

  
Really, the topic made them felt like failure of a parent. A real failure. 

  
“Let’s take one step at a time okay?” Tetsurou proposed. 

  
Kei nodded. One steps at the time.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Kei and Tetsurou were from upper side of society. They maybe a fun parents but let's see bit dark side of business and power dispute drama in their life lol. (I just try to justify my craving to write Gossip girl like scenario lol, i love that show) 
> 
> Also, kei and Tetsurou married at young age, 21 and 23. They don't have leverage to be young adult, they were forced to be parents and doing what they should. So let's just say they would make some errors along the way.
> 
> Next chapter, Oikawa Tooru and his old nemesis
> 
> P. S I may disappear for one week after this chapter, because I would be busy for a while, but I'll be back after dealing with crappy stuffs next week. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


	33. Chapter 32. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hajime's soulmate is Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaibatsu = the nobility in Japan
> 
> Ojiisama= grandfather  
> Obaasama = Grandmother

Iwaizumi (Née Oikawa) Tooru loved party. Yes, he loved partying, organizing what cake should they have, what catering should they make, and what decoration should they put, but he preferred all of the attendees in his party were the people he liked. Period.

  
And Iwaizumi Kazutani and Hideki weren’t one. Damn it. They elders were the ancients walking fossil who held the value of Shogun era which should have burn with castle themselves.

  
The Iwaizumi’s didn’t really like Tooru’s family. _**The filthy new money who took advantages of Capitalism to exploit the lack of decrease morality in society**_. Their words not Tooru’s.

  
Well, it wasn’t his family fault that they were not born from high and mighty Upper class who had been holding Industrial in Japan ever since the War Era. No, they were only ordinary people who climbed the social ladder by working smarter and harder. 

  
His Great Grandpa started small business, his Grandpa built the empire and his parents developed the empire, his siblings expanded the empire. That was why they could have a house neighboring to Iwaizumi’s elders youngest son and daughter in law. 

  
Yes Papa Iwa wasn’t first born, so he had less restriction thing. And his mother was a doctor, head Surgeon. A profession that Hajime’s grandparents loved. 

  
Hajime’s Grandparents didn’t really like New money. But Oikawa’s family defied all old, Tooru’s mom was the President of group, an obnoxious female Omega who dared to step on Alphas head, also Tooru played sport for career not choosing to be doctor or traditional less masculine stable job for Omega. 

  
The only time Hajime’s grandparents approved Tooru was when Tooru gave birth to the triplets. They valued Tooru’s womb better than they valued Tooru as a person. Even after the approved Tooru, they only said Tooru could give birth to more children later. 

  
No thank you very much! 

  
Of course with that long list of history, Tooru visited as less as possible, hell, even Papa Iwa and Mama Iwa didn’t visit them often. Not to mention Tooru often felt like crap after visiting them.

  
They had ways to make Tooru feel worthless and undeserved. It would hit Tooru hard during High-school but not now. Tooru wasn’t going to have victim mentality damsel in distress. No thank you.

  
His mom and Dad raised him better. Papa Iwa and Mama Iwa loved him a lot like their own, and people who mattered for him didn’t care for his new money status. Like hell he was going to throw away their supports to act like Cinderella. 

  
However, it didn’t mean he would go merrily to meet them. 

  
He saw Hajime was talking to Bokuto, Ushiwaka, Sakusa and Komori. He wondered where was Satori and Asuna-chan. 

  
Well, if there someone he worried about more than himself and Kei, the person definitely Satori. In this circle, gossips were vicious. Satori quick to pick hostility, Satori’s past was even…inviting to talk about. Illegitimate son of an actor and a courtesan. The courtesan who died from STD.

  
Tooru might be the bitch, but in the elderly eyes, Satori brought nothing on the table but shame. Well, they just didn’t know Satori was one of greatest Literature writer this century.

  
Tooru didn’t understand why Satori never flaunted that fact. In Tooru’s dictionary once you achieved something, you deserved to brag it. It made him vain but he worked fucking hard for that. What was wrong with taking pride in that?

  
Ah, Tooru better found Satori first. 

  
“Tooru-san.” Tooru closed his eyes, he should’ve guard his back. Now the dragon seized him from behind.  
“How are you Obaasama? Ojiisama?” He faked his smile.

  
“We are fine. How are you Tooru-san?” Iwaizumi Kazutani, Hajime’s Granpa asked him.

  
“I was fine.” He replied. Tooru should smack his own head for being passive aggressive, but at least, he wasn’t lying. He had been awfully fine before Kazutani and Hideki came.

  
Kazutani squinted his eyes, “And now you are not.” His eyes downed to Tooru’s stomach, “Are you pregnant again?” 

  
“No.” Tooru choked out. “I’ve told you before, I am not planning to have more children.” Well, he might entertained the idea some times, because he loved baby but after meeting Kazutani and Hideki Tooru would make sure to have his pills everyday.

  
“Why not?” Hideki asked. “You are still young.” 

  
“Your Grandma is right. You are still young, why are you wasting your productive years?” 

  
Tooru gritted his teeth. The only time Iwaizumi Hideki, became the more vocal Omega when he asked him about breeding. Not everyone wanted to have five children. 

  
Tooru smiled, “Do you know that I am best setter for Japan League this year?” He asked back. He was also Brand Ambassador for Adidas Japan. 

  
Kazutani gave him disapprove frown. And somehow some parts of Tooru was thrown back to 15 year old boy who just spent his most painful summer holiday in Iwaizumi’s Main Estate in Hiroshima. 

  
How he Tooru shrunk in fear with the old estate, the wooden and cold walls, the big traditional dining room where you had to wait your turn to eat. Tooru was no stranger with luxury, but his house was warm. Vast as it was, but warm. 

  
“Why are still playing with this sport?” Kazutani asked. “If you want to fill some spare time why not attending tea ceremony?” 

  
What did Tooru expect? Praise and joy. “How about hanging out with Darth Vader while plotting to behead Thanos?” 

  
Of course the elders frowned hard. 

  
“We are serious here, Tooru-san.” Kazutani chided him.

  
“I am serious too Ojiisama. I am going to find the way to make Darth Vader become the greatest Villain for all Galaxies.” 

  
“Stop the childish unqualified conversation ,Tooru-san.” This time the tone of Kazutani became sharper. 

  
Tooru was thrown back to the past. Where he cowered in fear by a mere glance, when the dinner had been so uncomfortable and Tooru couldn’t even enjoy the food. 

  
“Ojiisama is right Tooru-san.” Hideki added, “Let’s have serious talk.” 

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “I’ve told you before Ojiisama and Obaasama, I don’t plan to have more children unless I’ve retired.” Tooru loved babies, and well he entertained notion to have child. A daughter precisely but…

  
Not now. 

  
And likely not in near future because he was petty like that.

  
“Then why don’t you retire sooner? You are thirty. You are not getting younger. Why do you keep insisting on this sport?” Kazutani asked him. 

  
Tooru was petty by nature, he never pretended otherwise, if he didn’t win then at least he had to inflict some kind of pain. Yes, sometime he was kind to other, but because he loved those people.

  
While he didn’t want something bad happened to Hajime’s grandparents, (he somehow cared about the elders okay?), he also didn’t take bullshit kindly.

  
He wasn’t that 15 year old boy who felt insecure about himself and his new “Bond Mark.” He who had no confidence for his love, and for Hajime’s love. He who thought Hajime’s and his relationship based on lust not love.

  
“Why are you insisting for me to have more children?” Tooru asked, “You can ask Keigo-niisama and his wife to have more children.” 

  
“They already have five children.” Hideki reminded him.

  
Tooru raised his brow, “So? They are living in main house with you, their five children are the great-grandson you can play with. I live in Tokyo and we didn’t plan to move anytime soon. By the frequency of my sons visit the main house, you should’ve know having more children won’t make me visit you any often.” 

  
Yeah. Hajime and Tooru brought the triplets to Iwaizumi’s main house in Hiroshima. At first the triplet were excited to see the huge yard, but when they got forced to wear kimono, they shouldn’t run in the house, they shouldn’t go to the yard, they had to wait for their turn to eat. The triplets wanted to go home.

  
Yes, even the triplets who had fun everywhere didn’t want to stay longer at the house.

  
Kazutani squinted his eyes, “We, as good citizen, need to raise the birth rate if the country.” 

  
Hideki nodded, “Ojiisama is right, Tooru-san. You are still young and healthy Omega. The Iwaizumi family could raise more children.” His tone of course milder than Kazutani but it stung.

  
Tooru bristled, “Our dirty new money could also raise more children.” Tooru cut him. “Oikawa family is not dynasty like yours but our family have billion yens too to raise more children.” 

  
“It’s not about money.” Hideki tried to placate him

  
Tooru forced the smile, “Then what? Should I sacrifice myself to give you more great grand-children you despise?” 

  
“Never put words into our mouth, Tooru-san.” Hideki said.

  
“Okay fine, what about my mental health?” Tooru asked, “As alien as it sounds to you Obaasama, Ojiisama, mental health is real.” Tooru said. “I am not going to have another break down because I have to wipe three asses daily.” 

  
Kazutani glared at him, “You won’t use crude words in front of us.” He reprimanded him strongly. “Just like I thought, it’s futile to hope of having civil conversation with you. You are still not educated in manner of speaking.” 

  
It stung Tooru. Those were the same words he spat when Tooru visited them at 15. They loved to make him feeling worthless and useless. Like he was the one who was hard to deal with. Like they were a victim and Tooru was bitching without reason.

  
“Oh so we are having conversation.” Tooru forced himself to tilt his head like nothing affect him, “I thought you just busy shoved your opinions into my throat.” 

  
Had Tooru was as brave as Kei, he would say bullshit instead of Opinion. But Tooru didn’t grow up in viper nest. His house had always been warm, he believed that family should love each other. Some pathetic part of him longed to be accepted by Hajime’s grandparents.

  
He wanted to be treated like insider too. Not outsider. It stung him when they compared Tooru with others. It made him feeling helplessness, like everything he had done meant nothing. Like he was unloved.

  
“Let’s go Hideki. We are not going to waste time here more. Only few exceptional younglings who heed for advice.” He walked away. 

  
Hideki nodded but before he followed his husband, Hideki touched him, “Tooru-san. You can’t get breakdown just by taking care your children, if you love them you will feel nothing but utmost happiness when you take care of them.” 

  
Hideki was the worst. Kazutani might wield the words to hurt, but Hideki was the one who kicked Tooru to despair. Hideki and his obliviousness to other people struggle. Hideki held on Tradition more than Kazutani. He had never lived outside the compound. Hideki believed if he had never experienced it then others’ experience were invalid.

  
Tooru loved his children, he did. But when they were baby, Tooru broke down. It wasn’t Postpartum depression, it was just postpartum blues. It lasted only for a week after they got home from the hospital. The triplets were just three days old when it attacked.

  
Tooru just broke down because he was just overwhelmed. The babies were hard to take care of. He couldn’t even change the diapers right. Tooru remembered he cried suddenly because he saw Hajime easily changed Natsume’s diaper while he himself struggled. He just feel inadequate and crippled with doubtfulness.

  
Tooru knew the feeling of insecurity and helplessness, he often felt that in his Volleyball career but questioning your own worth as a mother hit differently. It was one of the most crippling pain Tooru ever had and it lasted only a week.

  
He had good support system. Hajime, Kei, Tetsurou, Makki, Mattsun, Tadashi and Hitoka even Kenma. They pulled him up.

  
Somehow with Hideki questioned his worth, it made Tooru spiraling down to self doubt. It was the worst feeling ever. Tooru held his stomach, his gut wrenched painfully. The guilt rose up from the bottom of his stomach again.

  
Had he not loved the triplets? He loved them. He swore he loved them. Hajime and he might only plan one baby, once they found out they had triplets, they loved them nevertheless. He loved them he swore.

  
He had Postpartum blues. It was natural. And nothing weird with that. Nothing to get insecure for. Then why he felt his breath shortened up? He felt the room spun and the muscles on his shoulder tightened up. His lungs constricted and each breath was hard to take.

  
Panic attack? No right. He didn’t have panic attack.

  
“Tooru, Tooru.” He felt a warm arms enveloped him, “Breath Tooru, Breath Baby.” He smelt the rain on ground scent. Hajime’s scent. Tooru inhaled the scent greedily. “I am sorry, baby I am sorry. Tooru. Tooru.” 

  
A warm palm rubbed his back, and Hajime’s pushed Tooru to his scent gland. Tooru felt the warm kisses on his forehead just like 15 years ago. When he ran to hide after he heard that Hajime’s Grandfather told them to break the reckless bond.

  
***

  
_**15 years ago,** _

  
Hajime stood in front of his grandfather’s table. His Grandfather had shown great disapproval of his early mating. Hajime knew it was reckless, but he had always known that he would marry Tooru when they became adult.

  
Ever since he clapped his eyes on Tooru, he had always thought Tooru was so pretty like doll. With his stupid fluffy brown hair, and the same chocolate brown eyes, fair skin and ridiculously long eyelashes.  
He loved Tooru like best friend, and now he was in love with Tooru. Tooru was his mate.

  
“I know it’s reckless, Ojiisama. But what’ve done can be undone.” He gulped, “I have bonded Tooru in his heat, and nothing can be done to undo that.” 

  
Grandfather frowned, “Do you think my problem is with you bonded him early?” 

  
Hajime didn’t dare to look at his Grandfather’s eyes directly, he looked to the bookshelves behind him. “Then what is the problem Ojiisama?” 

  
“Our ancestors bonded even younger that isn’t the problem. While I admitted that your behavior is reckless, but why can’t you choose other…” Grandfather spat the words distastefully, “Omega who has proper education.” 

  
“Tooru has proper education, Ojiisama.” Tooru wasn’t impolite and a charmer. Tooru studied in the Private School like Hajime and he had good grade.

  
“Hajime, proper education mean an Omega who hold on traditional value like us.” 

  
Hajime had always been afraid of his grandfather but he couldn’t just let his grandfather had misconception like this, “Ojiisama Tooru’s family may not a Zaibatsu, but they are traditional in every other sense.” 

  
Ojiisama closed his eyes, “You meant by letting the Omega matriarch leads the group. It’s not traditional Hajime. While we are appreciating the Omega and female’s role in our life, but they are not meant to stay in Alpha’s place. They can be powerful in their own role not by overstepping the boundaries.” 

  
“She is not overstepping Ojiisama. She has proven herself capable to do that.” Hajime said.

  
“ Tooru-san is raised by the unconventional view in his life, I am afraid he would disturb the balance in our family structure.” Just like usual his grandfather ignored the unpleasant thing he heard from Hajime. “Fine, if he wants to enter the Iwaizumi’s family, then please ask him to stop playing Volleyball and receive proper education to be your spouse.” 

  
Hajime felt his nerve snapped figuratively. From all the thing he couldn’t accept from his grandparents this wasn’t it. “Tooru has too many talents to stop playing Volleyball Ojiisama. You may as well kill him if you stunt his development.” Respectful. Father said be respectful and never raised your voice to Grandfather no matter how much Hajime disagreed with him.

  
Ojiisama nodded, “Then break the bond with him.” 

  
Hajime felt his heart squeezed by invisible hand. The blood in his body became cold. 

  
“Breaking the bond is hard but not impossible. You two would be fine in the end if we managed it well. Professor Tachibana from our university Hospital developed some medicine follows by Hypnotherapy to make your bond mark and the bond faded.” 

  
“No!!” Hajime denied at the same time he heard the crash outside the room. 

  
“Tooru-sama, Tooru-sama where you want to go?” A maid yelled Tooru’s name.

  
Hajime turned chase Tooru, “Hajime! I haven’t finished yet.” 

  
“No, we are finished here.” Hajime needed to make this straight now. “I am not even in line of heirs, you don’t have anything to say about the mate I’ve chosen. I want Tooru and I won’t break the bond.” 

  
Hajime didn’t hear his grandfather anymore, he focused on trailing Tooru’s scent. Where the hell Tooru go? This wasn’t Miyagi. Tooru had no relatives and friends here. Had he gotten out from the main house? 

  
Hajime ran around the estate, and he just hoped he could meet Tooru soon. For this time, he hoped Tooru’s rage would get explosive and violence so he could locate him. Hajime breathed in relieve as he smelt meadow field and fresh grass scent. 

  
His heart broke a bit when he saw Tooru hugged his knee and sobbed softly. Hajime preferred Tooru’s rage than this. Tooru pressed his palm on his abdomen, and he struggled to breath.

  
“Tooru. Tooru.” Hajime reached to Tooru, “Breath Tooru, slowly, slowly.” Hajime didn’t know what to do. He had never seen Tooru like this, and he wasn’t sure it was panic attack or not. He did what he knew. He pushed Tooru’s face to his scent gland and soothed him by kissing his forehead. “Tooru. Tooru.” He murmured Tooru’s name.

  
Tooru’s breath finally became even out. “I’ m okay. I’m okay.” Tooru murmured back.

  
Hajime didn’t refute nor he agreed. Hajime hauled Tooru’s up and put him on his laps. Tooru maybe taller than him but in Hajime’s arms, he was small. Hajime kissed his forehead, eyebrow, and eyelid repeatedly. Until he scented no distress on Tooru again.

  
Hajime stared down to Tooru’s face. He couldn’t tell what kind of expression Tooru made, but his silence was frightening. Hajime had known Tooru since four. Tooru was explosive by nature, he was drama queen but if he bottled up his emotion, Hajime knew he would do something stupid. 

  
Like when his inferiority got the best of him. He overworked himself and hurt his knees, yes he lashed out to Kageyama but it was after he bottled up his emotion for long time.

  
This time, Hajime got hunch he would do something drastic again. 

  
Hajime knew he had to break the silence, “If you ask me to break the bond, I will hit you.” 

  
Tooru raised his head. “W-what?” 

  
“I am not going to break our bond whatever my grandfather said. We are bonded, you are mine, and I am yours. Nothing could change that.” 

  
Tooru gulped, “Why you think I want to…” He touched his bond mark tentatively. “Break our bond?” 

  
Hajime tightened his hug on Tooru, “Because you are too silence. When my cousin insults you, you don’t even lash out hell you don’t even whine to me, same as when my grandfather and grandmother insulted you, you are too silent.” 

  
Tooru clutched Hajime’s shirt before he buried his face to Hajime’s shoulder, “I hate them.” He said softly. “God I hate them Hajime. They talked about your family history but they make it clear they hate me. A new Money like me would never understand the value of Iwaizumi’s family. So what if my family was commoner? So what?” 

  
Hajime couldn’t say anything because his extended family were more on conventional side. They could tract their Ancestors to even pre-Shogun era. His family just rose on the Era where Prominent family became warrior and noble clan. 

  
“They said it is better if I choose someone from my class. My class! Am I not human being?” Tooru asked him. “They talked about some omega who suit better for you because I picked up the wrong fucking teacup!!!” 

  
“I’m sorry baby, I am sorry,” Hajime didn’t know that they said that. Because he couldn’t join the Omegas to their tea ceremony. 

  
“Why they don’t like me Hajime? Why they hate me?” Tooru asked him. 

  
Hajime kissed his forehead, “Tooru, since when you care whether people like you or not?” 

  
“They are family.” Hajime felt his heart squeezed painfully. Tooru thought they were his family. People often called Tooru spiteful and petty, yes he was but Tooru had heart bigger than fucking Pacific ocean. Once people became important for him, he would love them his whole heart. 

  
Then Tooru said something that even break Hajime more, “I want them to like me.” 

  
How could Hajime say that no matter what Tooru did, his relatives in Hiroshima wouldn’t like him because Oikawa’s family wasn’t Zaibatsu. Because Hajime’s mom was still treated like outsider by his

grandparents even though his mom was the most feminine Omega and head surgeon from their hospital. His Mom’s only fault was not to be born in right family. Mom only a regular citizen who has strong will to be doctor.

  
Tooru would be treated that way. Even if Tooru bended to please them but Hajime wouldn’t let Tooru bend to do that. He wouldn’t let Tooru do that. 

  
“You don’t need them to like you. You are perfect.” Hajime said.

  
“But..they are your family.” 

  
“They are my relatives and you are my mate, and will be my family.” Hajime said. Sooner or later. “So it doesn’t matter if they like you or not.” 

  
“But…they would make you break our bond.” 

  
“They could try!” Hajime said. “But I won’t let them.” 

  
Hajime caught Tooru’s chin. He let Tooru see he wasn’t kidding. Hajime wouldn’t let his grandparents separated them. Tradition would be damned. “Understand?” 

  
Tooru nodded, but then when he laid his head On Hajime’s shoulder, he whispered, “I wish they like me. I wish I am enough for them.” 

  
“You are more than enough for me.” 

  
Hajime loved Tooru. He had always loved Tooru since they were young. There was not a single day Hajime didn’t love him. Either it was platonically or romantically. He had loved him for long time and Hajime didn’t know how to unlearn to love Tooru. 

  
Tooru was more than his best friend, his boyfriend or even his bonded mate. If you believed in Soulmate, then Tooru was Hajime’s. His other half. 

  
***

  
Present time.

  
Hajime left Tooru with Satori and Ushijima after Tooru calmed down and told Hajime’s everything. Satori and Ushijima weren’t his first choice but Kei and Tetsurou were nowhere to be found so at least Tooru backed to his usual self by snapping at Ushijima.

  
Hajime would send apologize letter to Ushijima later. Thank you for being there to be Tooru’s punch bag so his mood got better or something like that.

  
Hajime met his Grandparents before they got to their car. “Ojiisama, Obaasama.” Hajime greeted them.  
Ojiisama raised his brow, “Oh, Hajime it’s nice of you to send us off.” 

  
Hajime nodded, then waited until His Grandparents chauffeur moved away few meters away. “I am going to cut the chase. Please refrain to comment about how Tooru and I raise our children and Tooru’s capability as mother. He is not only a mother, he is athlete and successful person too.” 

  
“Hajime, he should have prioritize the family over his selfish ego.” Ojiisama said.

  
“First, stop calling him selfish. He is not. He is the best mother for our kids. And stop telling him that he doesn’t love our sons enough when he had breakdown.” The last warning was for Obaasama. Hajime made sure Obaasama knew it.

  
“But a mother’s utter happiness is raising their children Hajime.” Obaasama said.

  
Hajime sighed, “Obaasama, Tooru is happy with our children, and a new young mother has breakdown is natural. Also, you may deal with one child at a time, but Tooru has to be a mother to three children in one time.” Hajime said. Then he looked back to Ojiisama, “and stop telling him to get pregnant again. When Tooru was pregnant with triplets, it took tolls on his body. It was bad for his heart, but he kept insisting to carry triplets to full term. Most of triplets were born in 32 weeks but Tooru carried the triplets for full 38 weeks so they weighed more than 2 kg each. They are healthy now because of Tooru.” 

  
Hajime and Tooru didn’t tell people but the anxiety killed Hajime. The last two weeks of Tooru pregnancy was horrid for Hajime. Because Tooru insisted not to do C-section before he got into labor. Fortunately, Tooru was okay. 

  
“So please, please hide your dislike to my mate. He is more than enough.” Hajime sighed, “He is everything, everything, I want in my life. So please leave us alone if you can’t treat him with love.” 

  
Hajime had never demanded anything for his grandparents, but this was the first time he demanded them to leave his family alone. He wanted Tooru to be surrounded with people who love him.

  
Hajime just wanted Tooru to be loved.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for late update finally, finally i have free time. 
> 
> I will update regulary after this week. I hope u like the chapter. For Bokuaka story is still on process. 
> 
> Stay safe and keep healthy guys.


	34. How the triplets defeat 2.05 Gao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gao, Suna and Komori are just pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in canon
> 
> Komori Motoya = Itachiyama's libero  
> Suna Rintaro = he has appeared in Anime so most of you definitely know him.  
> Hakuba Gao = Kamomedai's middle blocker. Post time skip his height is 2.05 meters.
> 
> Ah plus Godzilla toy's voice in Japan made 'Gao Gao' sound.
> 
> I rearrange their teams. Lol. Well, anyway athlete transfer from club to club each years.

This was one of the most historical stripe poker in Iwaizumi Hajime and Tooru’s household or not really. They had historical Uno game and they had historical Blackjack or last week the disastrous Jenga game.  
The bet was on. Who would bring the triplets to their work place tomorrow? The reason, Tooru donated generous amount of money to the daycare so the Daycare decided to renovated. Hajime should point that out to win the argument but of course he didn’t. 

  
The problem was neither him nor Tooru minded to bring the triplet to their workplace so in order to fix the not so dramatic climax (pfft this was Tooru, if not dramatic then Tooru wouldn’t accept it) , they decided to make their life harder by gambling on them.

  
Hajime was on winning streak and likely would win again. Ah, he was going to win this round, the final round. Because Tooru only had Hajime’s shirt on him. His pants, underwear and glasses had already thrown to the floor. 

  
“Flush!!” Tooru threw the deck of cards to their bed.

  
Hajime smirked, “Royal flush, Trashykawa.” He showed his own set of cards. 

  
“What??? Impossible!! How the hell it is possible?” Tooru scrutinized the cards on their bed. “How the hell you got Royal flush?” 

  
Hajime shrugged. Well, he wasn’t A Great Gambler God but this time the some lucky goddesses definitely shine upon him. “You lose, Loserkawa.” 

  
“Iwa-chan!!!” he whined. 

  
“Off the shirt.” Hajime tugged the shirt from Tooru’s body. 

  
“Once again, please!!” Tooru begged, but then he scowled, “Why the heck your T-shirt’s hem all frayed like this.” He pulled back the collar.

  
Hajime raised his brow, like Tooru didn’t know. The triplets always, always, pulled Hajime’s shirt whether they wanted to up, attracting Hajime’s attention or even just calling Hajime in general. And while they pulled their Hajime’s T-shirt, they also wiped their sweat on Hajime.

  
“You lose, now off the shirt.” Hajime finally could tug the shirt off and he pushed Tooru down to their bed.   
“Hajime!!” Tooru shrieked as Hajime’s finger touched his chest and nipple. “Are you horny?” 

  
Hajime pressed his body closer to Tooru, and yes, he was hard toward the end of the game. Could you blame him? He practically lived with the love of his life and the Muse in his wet dream since 14. 

  
“Yes and the great poker game had decided you will bring our kids to your work place.” Hajime nibbled Tooru’s neck. 

  
Tooru let out a half moan and half groan. “Uh-uh, do you want to bet they would traumatize one guy in my team?” 

  
“Shouldn’t you have more confidence toward our kids?” Hajime loved Tooru’s scent. Damn it. As a bonded pair, they were bounded to love each other scent but in Hajime’s mind Tooru’s scent reminded him of Miyagi. 

  
“Hajime, we can beg them and then reminded them and they will forget.” 

  
“Well, your team height average is 180 cm, I am sure they can handle our kids.” Hajime didn’t really want to talk about their children right now. They had tomorrow to anticipate the triplets’ shenanigans. 

  
“190. Gao-kun is 2 meters.” 

  
Hajime bit Tooru’s ear. Tooru yelped, “Don’t call other Alpha’s name intimately when we are in bed.” Hajime knew Tooru’s body well. 

  
They had so many experiments and Hajime could call himself an expert of Tooru’s body. He knew where to touch to make Tooru screamed. And he planned to make Tooru scream tonight, well, at least he would make Tooru whimper and begged to come. 

  
Because tomorrow, they needed to be mommy and Daddy again. And perhaps facing another people that the triplets traumatized. 

  
***  
Hakuba Gao wasn’t a coward. Of course he had some fears, but nothing, nothing in this world had prepared him to face the three mini Iwaizumi Tooru. Gao really respected Tooru just so you know.

  
Even though Tooru had never been to National but his skill was on par with Miya Atsumu or Kageyama Tobio. He wasn’t genius but he worked harder than others, his tosses were clean and easy to hit. His serves were like spike and his setter-dumps were perfect. 

  
Gao knew that he should never underestimated someone so small for the example Kourai and Hinata Shouyo however Kourai and Hinata weren’t demon spawns incarnation. Yes, Kourai had weird, short tempered personality and Hinata was just stamina devil but they were not able to pinpoint your weakness outside the court.

  
Tooru on the other hand knew your strong points and your weakness inside and outside of the court. So try to imagine, three entities who had Hinata Shouyo’s stamina, and Tooru’s perceptiveness ah plus the strength of Iwaizumi Hajime. According to Ushijima, Iwaizumi Hajime defeated him in arm-wrestling competition. 

  
Of course at first Gao didn’t expect that three mini Toorus would be his greatest fear. Because the first time three minis Tooru looked at him, they looked at him like god

  
“Uncle You are sooo tall!” Ritsuka said. (Gao could differentiate them because thanks goodness Tooru decided to make them different color overalls.)

  
“Your name like Gao. A Godzilla sound.” Natsume chimed in. (The boy with red overalls)

  
Taiyou (the one with blue overall) smacked him, “Godzilla said rawr not Gao.” 

  
“Rawr is dinosaur voice, you stupid.” Natsume retorted

  
“No you are stupid, Godzilla and Dinosaur said Rawr.” Then they proceeded to scuffle. 

  
“Guys, Dinosaur and Godzilla are cousin.” Ritsuka who left behind of course needed to get into the argument.

  
“They are not cousin you Baka.” Natsume said to him

  
“He is right. Dinosaur is not Godzilla’s cousin. Uncle Gao is Godzilla’s cousin” Taiyou suddenly made the attention to Gao.

  
Gao heard Komori and Suna laughed from his back. Damn them. Gao was only child so he didn’t know how to deal with younger kids okay? Heck he didn’t even had nephew or niece and as normal citizen, he wasn’t really close with his cousin.

  
“Babies, Uncle Gao is not Godzilla’s cousin.” Fortunately Tooru decided to handle his children.

  
Natsume scrunched his nose, “Then why his name is Gao?” He demanded.

  
“Right Mommy. The Godzilla toy make ‘Gao Gao’ Voice.” Ritsuka chimed in with the super lively reenactment.

  
“Gao!!” Taiyou roared.

  
Suna and Komori laughed even louder. 

  
Tooru face-palmed, “But Uncle Gao’s Gao meant Bud Sprout not Godzilla’s roar.” 

  
“What is Bud sprout?” Natsume asked. 

  
Tooru bit his lower lips, and mumbled something about Kei-chan whoever Kei-chan was, then he sighed, “Bud sprouts is something that ready to grow from the tree, or branch or when the seeds ready to grow from ground.” 

  
The triplets scrunched their face in concentration, then Taiyou snapped his fingers, “Aha! So Uncle Gao is growing from ground and Godzilla also grow from the ground. They are long lost brother.” 

  
What type of logic was that? 

  
Whether the triplets had the same idea or they just wanted to make Gao as Godzilla’s brother or cousin or anything, they cheered loudly and chanted ‘Godzilla niichan. Godzilla Niichan.’ 

  
Gao groaned and Tooru was ready to tear his hair while Komori and Suna were dying from laughing.

“Noo!!!” Tooru said to his sons. “He is not Godzilla’s cousin or brother. Uncle Gao is Uncle Gao. And Godzilla is Godzilla.” 

  
Natsume shook his head, “Mommy, it’s not good to deny reality.” He pretended to be adult now.

  
Ritsuka then clutched his chest, “No! You are wrong about the world. And you are wrong about Uncle Gao.” He exclaimed dramatically.

  
Tooru gasped, “Did you just quote Little Mermaid on mommy?” 

  
“Boo! It’s Rapunzel not Little Mermaid.” Ritsuka stuck his tongue. 

  
“Gao!!!” Taiyou cheered again and then the triplets circled over him while chanting ‘Godzilla cousin!! Godzilla cousin!’ 

  
Then they started to climb on Gao like a tree. Gao didn’t really know what to do. He had never played with children and he was tall okay? The children might fall if they kept climbing. So he tried to catch them.

  
“Babies, no climbing Uncle Gao!” Tooru caught his sons from their back like a lioness caught their cubs.

“Here, who wants to get ice-cream?” Tooru waved his wallet.

  
“Us!!” the triplets of course like other normal children wanted ice-cream, they surrounded their mommy like bees. Tooru gave them simple errand to get Ice cream from their gym’s cafeteria. 

  
Well, you thought that this was the cause of Gao’s trauma right? Nope you were wrong. Gao was tougher than that. He should’ve known spending his recess time with Suna and Komori led him to no good.

  
They decided to look for the triplets because well, “They remind me of the twins.” Suna said.

  
“They have more members than the twins.” Gao remarked.

  
“Ma, ma, they may have more members but Hakuba, they are just four. No big deal.” He said, then whistled, “ I have little cousin around their age too. He is so rascally like the triplet.” 

  
“Cousin? You mean Nephew.” Suna corrected him. “You are old remember?” 

  
Komori scowled, “I know I am old, but Yuuya is my cousin from my youngest uncle. His status is my cousin.” He explained.

  
Suna shrugged, “Sorry. I thought you forgot your age and wanted to be called Niichan, niichan.”

  
Komori jabbed at Suna’s rib. Honestly, Gao didn’t know they just had playful banter or flirty undertone. He didn’t want to know really. He just hoped he didn’t need to catch them making out in locker room. (Gao just jinx himself because he did catch them making out in communal shower, but that was another story for another time)

  
“I never have younger siblings,” Gao told them, “So I don’t know how to deal with them.” 

  
Suna patted his shoulder, “Take it easy. They seemed like you.” 

  
Komori also patted his other shoulder, “Yupp, they even gave you nickname. Practically you are set to interact with them.” 

  
“They called me Godzilla. Not the nickname I want.” Gao grimaced. 

  
“You can’t win it all with children.” Suna said. “At least you can play monster with them later. Just yelled ‘Gao’, ‘Gao’.” 

  
Komori chortled, “Uncle Gao is ‘Gao’-ing.” 

  
Gao felt like dealing with two more children in his team. Why? Why he had to transfer to this team? Komori and Suna were reliable teammates in the court but off-the court, they were just like two toddlers who laughed at childish joke. 

  
“Look!” Suna pointed out the triplets huddled up near the bush. 

  
“Uncles!!!” Natsume waved to them. “Look we found new species.” He yelled cheerfully.

  
Three adults looked at each other, ‘New Species?’ what kind of new Species they found in Japan? No new species here. Suna, Komori and Gao walked closer, well they didn’t need to, actually the triplets went to them. 

  
As soon as the triplets arrived at their place, both of Suna and Komori shrieked loudly and jumped behind Gao to hide. “What the…heaven is that???” Suna yelled.

  
“This is new species!!!” Taiyou extended his hand.

  
“It’s young froglet.” Gao said. He shoved Suna who hung on his back, “You are from Hyogo, you should be familiar with that!” 

  
“I am sorry that I don’t grow up with frogs.” Suna scoffed. “It’s not new species boys, it’s tadpole almost frog.” He explained to the triplets.

  
Three identical eyes blinked, then they scoffed, “Uncle, He is not frog.” 

  
“Yes, he is not Tadpole too.” Ritsuka agreed. 

  
“Look at this.” Taiyou, the one who held the young frog shoved it to their face, Suna yelped again and hid behind Gao again. “He has legs but he has tail too.” 

  
“Well, he has frog’s face so he is frog.” Very mature Suna. Suna who hid behind him but argued with children.

  
“Please let go the frog boys,” Komori finally let out his voice and he was still hiding behind Gao too. “It’s dangerous.” 

  
The triplets scowled, “He is not dangerous! Also he is not frog.” 

  
“Listen to Uncle Motoya, he is frog expert. If he said it is frog then it’s a frog.” Suna argued.

  
“We say he is not frog,” Natsume argued back, followed by the nod of his two brothers.

  
Suna scoffed, “But you guys are chibi so what you said is wrong!” 

  
“We are not chibi!!” The triplets denied. “We are heroes.” 

  
“ And we have Uncle Gao.” What was the correlation between Heroes and Uncle Gao? “The King Of Godzilla. So you need to listen to us if you don’t want us to send Uncle Gao to attack.” 

  
Gao didn’t want to involve with this whole childish arguments but of course Komori Motoya who said that he had little cousin around Triplets’ age had to say this, “Just so you guys know, Uncle Gao is the king of monster and when he got mad his roar could make earthquake.” 

  
The triplets scowled, “Liar!! He is just Godzilla’s cousin. He doesn’t have Godzilla’s power.” Taiyou thrust the hand that hold the frog to their faces. The frog let out the pitiful croaked and the same time Suna and Komori yelped. 

  
“Woah, Mr. New Species, I am sorry.” Taiyou quickly loosen his grip on the frog. Ritsuka and Natsume even patted the Froglet like it was a cat. They poked the froglet and petted it and even gave it nickname (tacky nickname but nickname nevertheless) Mr. Defender of earth force. 

  
“Now.” Suna and Komori pushed Gao forward. 

  
“Now what?” Gao asked.

  
“Seize the chance!!” Suna half yelled, half whispered. “Do you want to explain to Tooru if his kids get poisoned by frog?” 

  
Gao rolled his eyes. There were no poisonous frog in japan or at least near their gym but anyway it wasn’t hygienic to touch frog. Gao planned to at least coax the boys but of course Komori had to push him forward. 

  
Gao had big body okay? He tried to balance himself soon but his legs bumped Natsume and Ritsuka slightly who in effect bumped to Taiyou and Taiyou reflexively opened his hand as he tried to balance himself, the froglet escaped with lightning speed. 

  
“Mr. Defenderrrrr!!!” They yelled but the froglet jumped even faster to the bush. Gao was sure, he was jumping with great relieve. “Don’t go!!!” 

  
Komori who hid behind Gao moved in lightning speed to stop the triplets. “Yosh! Let’s play monster. Heroes vs Godzilla Monsters!! Who are Heroes?” Komori really had convincing performance.

  
The triplets cheered, “Us!!! Heroes formation!!” 

  
“Yosh!! Uncle Gao is the boss of monsters, he is Godzilla’s cousin. His name Gaozaimon the Godzilla’s cousin from Nagano!” Suna hyped them up then pushed Gao forward. “And Uncle Motoya and Uncle Rin are his underlings.” 

  
Gao never had younger siblings so he was at lost here. He didn’t know what to do but when he looked at Komori who gave him sign by reenacting monster’s claw and fang pose. Gao got a hunch what he should do.

  
“Okay, Uncle Gao will catch you!” He said awkwardly, Komori mouthed another word, Gao followed his instruction because he trusted Komori, “Gao!” 

  
Three pairs of wicked eyes flashed to him and Gao got shiver from his spine because he felt like looking at Iwaizumi’s Tooru when he exploited their opponents weaknesses. 

  
And There Gao faced his worst nightmare after hearing a war-cry from the triplets, “Formation Ready!! Attack!!!” 

  
***

  
Rintaro planned to record the triplets because hey they were amusing. Even more amusing than the twins but never in his life he expected that he was too busy to save his own ass.

  
It happened so fast. One second the triplets cried, “Attack!!!” the next second they scrambled around Hakuba who tried to catch them. Who would have thought that instead of running away, the triplets fucking retreated to make strategy? 

  
They made a freaking surprise attack by hiding after running away and then aiming to strip Hakuba by pulling his pants down. While Hakuba was saving his dignity a small T-shirt flew and landed right on his head.

  
Rintaro and Motoya turned to see the kid with yellow overall, ah Ristuka had used his own T-shirt to aim Hakuba’s head. When they were looking at Ritsuka suddenly something crawled on Rintarou’s leg.

  
He looked down to find Taiyou put mantis on his leg which prompted Rintaro to scream, really scream like Banshee and jumped on Motoya. Motoya who had adversity to bug also screamed.

  
Taiyou laughed like maniac, then swirled away to help his brother. Rintaro didn’t know what happen next, because as soon as he and Motoya finished to chase the mantis away. They saw Hakuba who had caught Taiyou and Natsume by holding them in each of his arms. 

  
Taiyou and Natsume struggled but of course Hakuba just ignored them. He hold them by their waist horizontally so Hakuba didn’t hurt them and they couldn’t kick Hakuba because their feet were still tiny.   
Well, Rintarou thought it all end well until Motoya asked, “Ritsuka. Where is Ritsuka?” 

  
Like a slow motion they saw Ritsuka dashed toward Hakuba with some brown ugly creature with wings on his hand. The triplets definitely had telepathy because Taiyou and Natsume soon pulled Hakuba’s waistband and Ritsuka dunked the brown creature to Hakuba’s pants.

  
Hakuba the valiant 2.05 meters warrior was taken down with screaming mess. 

  
“Aha!! Moth attack!!!” the triplets definitely devil incarnate because they laughed even after doing some acrobatic shits when Hakuba got down to his knee with hysteric scream of moth on his underwear. He was busy to take the moth out.

  
Rintaro really really wanted to help Hakuba. They were teammates after all but he changed his mind when the triplets suddenly looked at Motoya and him. Both of them gulped

  
This was going to be the toughest battle in their life.

  
***  
Tooru swore he just left his sons with his teammates for 30 minutes because his coach wanted him to talk about strategy as they got newbie in their team. He didn’t expect when he found them he would see Gao became screaming mess. Rintaro and Motoya who dashed to him. “Save us please.” They begged.

  
Tooru sighed, “Babies, what is this?”

  
The kids gave him cheeky smile, and looked at each other before Natsume the head Honcho said, “We defeated Monster mommy.” 

  
‘You guys are monster’. Tooru ignored Rintaro’s comment from his back. “Uncle Gao, Uncle Motoya and Uncle Rin are not monster.” He squatted in front of them. He grimaced because they had lose their T-shirt (Tooru knew they definitely used them as ammunition) and their overalls were super dirty. 

  
“Eh?? Why?? Uncle Rin said they are monster.” Ritsuka complained. 

  
“Uncle Gao is Gaozaimon from Nagano Land. Rawr.” Taiyou roared and bared his adorable canine. Taiyou had Iwa-chan’s smile and lips. Well, Tooru knew Taiyou was still his copy too but he had Iwa-chan’s grin. 

  
“Yes, Mommy. Uncle Rin also said that Uncle Rin and Uncle Motoya are his underlings.” Natsume added.  
“So we defeated him too!!” Ritsuka finished the story. 

  
Tooru face-palmed hard. Rintaro you stupid. Why you said that? Why? 

  
“Mommy let’s get ice-cream!” Taiyou said.

  
Tooru wanted to yell at them about no ice cream anymore. You traumatized three adults. Three adults. How the heck the triplets do that? 

  
“For Uncle Gao, Uncle Rin and Uncle Motoya.” Ritsuka said. 

  
“Pardon me?” Tooru asked at the same time Rintaro and Motoya also said what?

  
Ritsuka nodded, “You are pardoned.” He pretended to be sage.

  
Tooru wanted to bite his cheeky mouth, but before he could retort Natsume said, “They needs ice-cream mommy. We are sorry for them.” 

  
Taiyou nodded, “Yes, Mommy. Poor them, even though they are monsters. They are too weak.” 

  
Rintaro was indignant but Motoya just agreed while Gao-kun still tried to function after the moth problem. Tooru really felt sorry and bit guilty toward them but knowing Rintaro had bit provoking tendency, he definitely invoke some reaction from triplets. 

  
Ah, Tooru needed to apologize officially later but for now he needed to clean his boys and buying ice-cream for the poor three musketeers who had survived the triplets’ attack.

  
Apparently Tooru didn’t even need to apologize because Gao-kun received official apologize from the triplets that evening before they went home after Natsume heard that Gao was afraid of Moth.

  
“We are sorry Uncle Gao.” He said.

  
“Yes, we don’t know that you are very afraid of Moth.” Ritsuka hugged Gao’s arm. 

  
“It’s fine kids.” Gao said and patted Ritsuka's head.

  
“Well if we know you are very afraid of Moth then we should just put frog.” Taiyou said nonchalantly but he hugged Gao’s arm too. “Don’t worry Uncle next time we will use Frog.” He patted Gao’s shoulder ignoring Gao’s yelp.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I write about Ushiten family next chapter? And Osakita?


	35. Favorite Uncle Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ushijima Wakatoshi feels his daughter has problem with him

Time line : Asuna is seven months old , The Triplets are 2 and Hiro are 4 

  
Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t feel jealous of his own child period. He was mature and he knew Asuna needed her mom more than Wakatoshi but Wakatoshi needed Satori too. 

  
As a normal couple they did co-sleep with their baby in their room, Satori had never had a family before so he wanted to experience the normal Japanese family where their children would sleep with the parents. Satori said at least until Asuna was three.

  
Wakatoshi didn’t mind really.

  
And before people asked about their other needs, do not worry. They could make times to have sex. 

  
However recently Asuna developed instinct that forbid Wakatoshi to even touch Satori. Take the example today, Wakatoshi just sat beside Satori and wrapped his hand around Satori. Satori stiffened a bit before he cuddled to Wakatoshi. 

  
It warmed Wakatoshi’s heart that finally Satori could let his guard down. It took times before Satori finally let himself to be loved unconditionally. Sometimes Satori still gave too much. 

  
“I miss cuddling like…” 

  
Wakatoshi spoke too soon because at the same time Wakatoshi planned to kiss his mate the loud wail was heard from their rooms. Satori chuckled, “Let me take her.” 

  
“Wait.” Wakatoshi said. “She probably would stop crying.” Or so Wakatoshi hoped. But to no avail Asuna still wailed loudly like someone hit her, “Let me take her.” Wakatoshi offered.

  
He knew they just fed Asuna and changed her diapers and Wakatoshi had burped her. It was her time to take a nap. Why did she cry? Why? As soon as Wakatoshi carried her up, Asuna stopped crying. “Do you need Daddy to carry you?” 

  
His baby girl’s blinked several times and cooed something. “Do you want your mom?” he asked again.

Even though Wakatoshi knew Asuna couldn’t answer him yet he kept talking to her. According to Iwaizumi Hajime, Wakatoshi needed to speak with Asuna. 

  
“Wakatoshi?” Satori was standing in the doorway. 

  
“She is okay.” Wakatoshi informed him. As soon as she heard her mom’s voice Asuna made sounds and her tiny arms tried to reach something. “You want mommy?” 

  
Asuna reached for Satori and babbled something again. Satori took Asuna from Wakatoshi, “Hello Asuna-chan.” Satori nuzzled his nose to Asuna’s cheek. The baby giggled softly and used her pudgy hands to reach Satori’s cheek.

  
Wakatoshi loved the sight of Satori and their baby. It was endearing and made him wanted to wrap them closely. Well, no one would get angry if he did that right? So Wakatoshi stepped closer to Satori and put his arms around Satori.

  
Wakatoshi was wrong. Really wrong someone got upset and that someone was the little baby in Satori’s arms. Asuna seemed like had instinct that her Dad touched her mom. Wakatoshi just arms just touched Satori’s waist lightly and the next second Asuna wailed and cried like someone pinched her.

  
“Asuna-chan? Why are you crying?” Satori comforted her by patted her back softly but Asuna was inconsolable, she scrunched her face and tugging Satori shirt. “Yosh. Let’s watch some cartoon okay?” 

  
Satori stepped out from Wakatoshi’s hug and miraculously Asuna ceased her wailing. Her green eyes blinked innocently, she looked at Wakatoshi and then she laid her head on Satori’s shoulder and her small hand hugged Satori.

  
Wakatoshi had hunch Asuna deliberately did that because he saw Asuna smiled like sunshine after Satori stepped away from Wakatoshi.

  
***

  
The predicament continued for weeks and it started to infiltrated Wakatoshi’s sanity and mood.

Remember that Wakatoshi said people didn’t need to worry about his and Satori sex life, now was the right time to worry. 

  
Because it had been three weeks since the last time Wakatoshi had even chance to touch Satori further than simple peck. His energy was too pent up and Wakatoshi felt what people called sexual frustration.

  
People might think he was made of stone. Just because Wakatoshi never blatantly told others about his sexual desire didn’t mean he didn’t have one. Okay? He was healthy 28 years old Alpha who bonded and married to the love of his life. He had desire and he needed Satori.

  
Put aside the issues of sexual desire, he couldn’t even kiss his mate. 

  
Wakatoshi was patient man but his patience ran thin when he just really, he just kissed Satori before he went to practice and Asuna - who just few minutes ago played cheerfully in her cribs- wailed like crazy. She cried and as soon as Wakatoshi stopped kissing Satori, she stopped crying.

  
“Does she have problem with me?” Wakatoshi asked.

  
Satori laughed, “Wakatoshi-kun, she is our child. What problem she has with you?” 

  
“Observe this.” Wakatoshi decided to prove it to Satori. He pulled Satori closer to him, enveloped him in his arms soon enough Asuna wailed loudly. Wakatoshi let Satori go and the wailing ceased. “Every time.” 

  
Satori chuckled, “She is just jealous.” He said.

  
“Unreasonable, you are her mother and I am your husband. She and I can have you in different way.” Asuna had to learn to share. It wasn’t fair that she hogged, yes Wakatoshi used that words, hogged Satori’s attention. 

  
“How about this? I’ll ask someone to babysit Asuna tonight so we can spend times together.” Satori suggested. 

  
Wakatoshi agreed to that idea before he realized where they lived right now. Yes, Osaka. His mother and Grandmother were in Miyagi, Satori’s father and stepmother were in Hyogo. Suga and Daichi were in Tokyo and Osamu and his mate Shinsuke also in Hyogo that left…

  
“Atsumu?” 

  
Satori smiled widely, “Yes. He called me and he said he has day-off after your match.” 

  
Wakatoshi was really happy for Satori because Satori finally could accept and interact with Atsumu and Osamu like his own brother. While he trusted Osamu (Mostly because Osamu bonded with the sanest person Wakatoshi ever met, Shinsuke), he didn’t trust Atsumu. Not because Atsumu wouldn’t protect Asuna. No! Wakatoshi was sure Atsumu would rather die than having harm fell upon Asuna. However Atsumu was…

  
Atsumu was Oikawa’s long lost doppelgänger with different secondary genders and face. Atsumu loved dramatic flare, he loved cursing and he was reckless. Oikawa was far more dramatic than Atsumu but at least Oikawa had sons so he knew how to handle kids.

  
Well Atsumu? Atsumu was the one who taught Shouyo to curse. 

  
“Satori do we have another trusted friends to babysit our daughter?” 

  
Satori laughed, and Wakatoshi didn’t know what was funny with his question. He raised a very important issue here. “Have some faith won’t you?” 

  
“Satori, Atsumu is the one who taught Shouyo to cuss.” 

  
Satori laughed even more, “Husband.” Wakatoshi loved endearment the ways Satori called him husband, it felt like endearment, it made him reverberated with pride and love for Satori “I think you have great misunderstanding toward our Atsumu.” 

  
Wakatoshi frowned, but his concern washed away as soon as Satori kissed his nose quickly, “We don’t have any trusted friends to care for our baby but my brother. Come on, Asuna hasn’t learned to talk yet, and she probably wouldn’t understand Atsumu’s curse.” 

  
Probably because Satori had a sound argument or Satori kissed him and smiled for him or Wakatoshi just desperate in general, Wakatoshi found himself agreed with Satori but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t blame Atsumu if Asuna’s first words wasn’t Papa or Mama.

  
***

  
Desperate situation made him took desperate measure. The desperate measure came into their rented apartment (Rented yes, because in two months Wakatoshi and Satori would move to France as Wakatoshi got contract to play for team there) with a flare.

  
“Asuna-Poo your favorite uncle is here!!” Atsumu burst in.

  
Satori waved Asuna’s hand, “Hello Uncle Tsumu. Asuna-chan is ready!!” 

  
“Aren’t you the cutest! My lovely niece. Uncle Tsumu’s favorite.” Atsumu teased Asuna by blew raspberry on her pudgy leg and tickled her stomach. Asuna giggled and clapped her hands. “Who is the prettiest girl? Who is cutest girl?” he held Asuna’s hand and blew her palm.

  
“She is happy to see you Atsumu.” Satori said. “Thank your for coming.”

  
“It’s okay. We are going to have the blastest Uncle-niece day right, Asuna-chan?” 

  
Wakatoshi had to admit Atsumu and Osamu were good uncles for his daughter. They showered her with presents and gifts. Asuna’s favorite Fox plushy was from Atsumu. Osamu called the fox, ‘Thou shall never be named’ doll. 

  
“I will take her diapers bag.” Satori said.

  
Well Wakatoshi was desperate but that didn’t mean he would just let his daughter go without at least warned Atsumu. “Atsumu.” 

  
“Oh, hey Oniisama.” Atsumu smirked. It reminded Wakatoshi of their last match where Atsumu did setter-dump right in front of Wakatoshi’s block.

  
“No cursing. No cussing and no saying anything brazen and vulgar in front of Asuna, understand?” Wakatoshi made his voice as stern as possible. 

  
He saw Atsumu gulped, “I haven’t cussed that much.” 

  
Wakatoshi raised his brow, “You cussed yesterday when you argued with Oikawa on the opening ceremony.” Wakatoshi pointed out.

  
Atsumu pouted, “But that because He called me The Rat!” 

  
Wakatoshi raised his brow, “And you called him The Marmot. That’s also the thing I wanted to talk about no name-calling people in front of her either.” Wakatoshi said, “If her first word is anything but papa or Mama. I am going to hold you accountable, understand?” 

  
Atsumu saluted in front of him. “Yes, sir!” 

  
“Asuna-chan is ready.” Satori came back with Asuna and her bags. Wakatoshi kissed his baby’s cheek before Satori handed her to Atsumu with the carrier. He warned Atsumu with last stare before letting him go with Asuna. 

  
Satori waved her hand and then turned to him. “Don’t worry Atsumu will take care of her.” He said, then he leaned closer to kiss Wakatoshi’s cheek. “So, we are alone, you want to play poker or Uno?” 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t want to play card. Don’t get him wring, he loved playing and talking with Satori but he had more urging things to do. His priority, without answering Satori, Wakatoshi put one arm under Satori’s knees and another arm held his back. 

  
Satori gasped in surprise. “Wakatoshi.” He looped his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck. 

  
“Later, we can play later.” Wakatoshi realized his breath was shortened, not because Satori was heavy. No, never. Satori was never heavy but Wakatoshi felt his needs heightened up.

  
Satori chuckled, “Good things we have Atsumu babysitting Asuna for tonight and we lent Toga to your mom.” Satori said.

  
Wakatoshi put Satori down on their bed, and unbuttoning Satori’s pajamas. “Satori the last thing I want to think right now is my mother, our daughter and our dog.” 

  
Satori bopped his nose with finger, “Cruel man. Why are you so hasty Wakatoshi-kun?” he teased but his hand helped Wakatoshi to take away Wakatoshi’s T-shirt. 

  
Wakatoshi laced the fingers together before covered Satori’s mouth with his mouth. He missed kissing Satori so much, he missed the tantalizing chocolate with orange undertone taste in his mouth. A mere simple peck in the morning wasn’t enough for him again. 

  
Wakatoshi devoured Satori’s lips and his taste on Wakatoshi’s tongue. The last time he kissed Satori like madman was two months ago after Wakatoshi had long one week trip to Hokkaido for the game there. 

  
Wakatoshi pulled away to give both of them chance to breath. He wiped the wetness on Satori’s lips with his thumb. Satori’s eyes half-close and his red hair was scattered around his face without gel. He looked so soft and beautiful and Wakatoshi fell over and over again in love with him.

  
“You are beautiful.” 

  
Satori chuckled, “You are biased.” 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t care about that. “I am not.” 

  
“Yes, you are.” 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t debate Satori again, he decided to show Satori how beautiful Satori truly was. Or likely how in love Wakatoshi with Satori.

  
***

  
Sakusa Kiyoomi. 27 year old, in the verge of calling police after he witnessed Miya Atsumu kidnapped a baby into the hotel their team stayed. “Wait!!!” Miya screeched and the baby startled. “This is my niece, I am babysitting for my brother.”

  
Meian their captain seemed didn’t trust him, not that Kiyoomi blamed him. “Who in the their right mind leave a baby with you?” Yes, Kiyoomi's sentiment exactly.

  
Atsumu carried the baby, “You don’t trust me, captain? Look at her face. You know she got this adorable smile from me.” 

  
That was the biggest bullshit that Kiyoomi ever heard in his whole life.

  
“Come on Asuna-chan, Come on smile for Uncle Tsumu’s friends.” Atsumu coaxed the baby and then blew raspberry to the baby chubby arms. The baby babbled something before giggled and showing an adorable twinkle in her green eyes. 

  
“Ohh.” Meian and Kiyoomi’s other teammates cooed in the baby cuteness.

  
Well, the baby did adorable with red hair and olives eyes. Wait. Red hair, greenish olive eyes and pale skin, then her lips curled in a familiar way. Kiyoomi could almost remember the same curly smile on different face. Someone…

  
Ah Tendou Satori or Ushijima Satori now. 

  
“Is she Wakatoshi’s daughter?” he guessed. 

  
Miya beamed and nodded, “Yupp he is Wakatoshi’s daughter. Ushijima Asuna, the cutest baby on earth.” Miya raised Asuna like the baboon in Lion King held Simba. Asuna only kicked her legs and clapped her hand.

  
What a happy baby.

  
“Ushijima is your brother?” Meian asked.

  
Miya shook his head, “Wakatoshi’s mate, Satori is my half brother.” He admitted proudly. 

  
It came to shock for Kiyoomi the first time he knew Miya twins were Satori’s half-brothers. Kiyoomi didn’t pry further but he heard from his Uncles and Aunts, the Ushijima’s family new omega son-in-law was a bastard child from An Actor and Courtesan.

  
Kiyoomi felt slight bitterness because he realized Wakatoshi really loved Satori unconditionally. He loved him without looking at his birth status or social background. Kiyoomi thought..

  
Kiyoomi dismissed his own thought. He didn’t want to open up old wound. Wakatoshi was his first love but it was a mere shallow love which died because Kiyoomi didn’t have courage to confess. He had loved Wakatoshi since first year of high school but well, it was youthful indiscretion.

  
He held no feeling for Wakatoshi right now. He cared for him like friend did and he cared for Satori too.  
Now, he was concerned for Asuna’s wellbeing. “Put the baby down Miya. What did Wakatoshi think to leave his daughter to you?” 

  
Miya bit his lower lips and he cover Asuna’s ears with his hand. “The dude can’t think because his dick is aching.” 

  
Meian glared at him and Kiyoomi did the right thing by smacking his head. “Miya!! We have child over here!” Meian chided him.

  
Miya pouted, “That is why I cover her ears.” 

  
Asuna swatted Miya’s hand and whined. “Give me the baby.” Meian said.

  
Miya hugged Asuna closer to his chest, “No. I just have her for few hours.” He then kissed the baby’s hair , “Right Asuna-chan? You love Uncle Tsumu the most, right?” 

  
Asuna cooed on something and Miya took it as agreement “Uncle Tsumu loves you too!” he showered the baby with kiss.

  
Kiyoomi snorted. The baby just babbled something not an agreement, as far Kiyoomi knew the baby might just said she needs to make simple sounds so the simpleton like Miya would feel happy.

  
Meian shook his head, then bonked Miya’s head, “Stop kissing the baby. She is annoyed.” True to his words, Asuna whined and pushed Miya’s face away from hers. “Baby doesn’t really like we kissed them a lot.” 

  
“How do you know?” Miya asked him while squinting his eyes.

  
Meian rolled his eyes, “I have two children Miya, of course I know. Baby is like us. Would you like if people keep kissing your face? And smeared their saliva all over your face?” 

  
Kiyoomi shuddered god, he would punch them in their nose if they dared to kiss Kiyoomi and spreading their germs to Kiyoomi’s face. 

  
“My kiss doesn’t have saliva.” Miya grumbled.

  
“You are high on delusion, aren’t you?” Kiyoomi didn’t bother to hide his sarcasm. 

  
Before Miya opened his mouth to retort, a foul smell was emanated from Asuna. Kiyoomi took few steps back as he had bad feeling about this. “Asuna-chan. Do you?” Miya asked. 

  
Asuna grumbled and wailed loudly to confirm the theory yes She indeed passed the stool or pooped or whatever you wanted to call it. 

  
“Captain!!” 

  
Meian stepped back, “Uh-uh you are her favorite Uncle, you changed her diapers.”

  
Miya looked at him with teary eyes, “Omi-kun.” He pleaded.

  
Kiyoomi really know how to ignore the stuff he wanted to ignore for the example right now. He ignored Miya plead by looking at his nonexistent watch on his wrist and said, “Look at the time. The whale documentary is starting.” 

  
“Liar! You don’t even like whale!!” 

  
Kiyoomi raised his brow, “Yes I am lying, but it’s better to watch whale yapped than to hear your yap.” As a good teammates, it would be pretty unethical if didn’t leave the last words before he walked out, “Good luck with diapers, Miya.” 

  
Cue at the same time Asuna wailed louder demanding Miya to change her diaper.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the first of Ushiten family. They will comeback for next chapters.
> 
> Next chapter do you miss Hiro and Sei?


	36. Not so Lonely Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shirabu Kenjiro meet the cheekiest baby he ever met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maternity Harrashement is really a thing in Japan. Some male coworkers would have snide remark about a female being pregnant and unable to finish their work on time. Not to mention the pregnant female also have to take maternity leaves. I want to potray that in Kei's work situation. Well, in this universe at least.
> 
> It's unusual to have food poisoning aftet eating raw egg in Japan. But let's just say Hiro and Sei have sensitive stomach.

**_Time line : Kei was 30, Tetsurou 32._ **

  
It was going to be worst Christmas ever. He should’ve been at home with his family to pick the ugly sweater for annual contest with the Iwaizumi. They hadn’t decorated their Christmas Tree. Instead he was at hospital because his patient was going to give birth, a patient with problematic pregnancy.

  
“Hence we will concur to Satomura-san wishes. We won’t conduct hysterectomy unless we have no other choice.” Kei ended his presentation. 

  
“Satomura-san has 3 kids already right?” Izaka sensei began, “I think it’s enough for her anyway. She has history of placenta abruption and the last time she gave birth, she lose a lot of blood. Isn’t that logical to do hysterectomy after her 4th baby born.” 

  
“I know but Satomura-san wishes to get pregnant again. And we still see alternative for her to give birth safely for this time.” 

  
“Izaka-sensei is right.” Kei turned to see Hoshimura-sensei. “You should persuade Satomura-san to do hysterectomy, Kuroo-sensei.” 

  
Kei couldn’t lash out to Hoshimura-sensei, sexist and misogynist he might be but Hoshimura-sensei was head department of Neonatal department. Kei smiled to Hoshimura-sensei, “Sensei, we doctors have no right to decide what type of procedure our patients choose. Satomura-san conveyed great desire to get pregnant again despite the risks.” 

  
“Maybe you should explain it again.” Izaka-sensei chimed in.

  
Kei gripped the folder in his hand tighter. He wanted to throw the folder on Izaka’s dumb head, “Sensei, I’ve explained them since her first trimester, but Satomura-san still has the same conviction to keep her womb.” 

  
“You should try harder.” Izaka-sensei said.

  
“I won’t force my opinion-professional it is- to my patient. They are intellectual human beings who can decide for their own.” 

  
“But an Omega often overwhelemed by the pregnancy hormone and they didn’t know what the best for them.” Izaka said. “Maa, you are a mother yourself, Kuroo-sensei, so you would definitely support the fellow omegas despite professional advice.” 

  
Kei glared at him, he couldn’t retort that he was mother but he had explained to Satormura-sensei several times about the risk. However Satomura-san still wished to have more children.

  
“Sensei, this has nothing to do with Omega or Alpha.” Kei whipped his head to see Arai-sensei. “Kuroo-sensei is right. We won’t perform hysterectomy unless the situation called.” 

  
Kei gave Arai-sensei thankful gaze. His mentor might have disappointment in him when he decided not to advance his career but Arai-sensei, the iron woman, supported him.

  
“This will be her fourth child. It should be enough for her.” Kasei-sensei from pediatric department muttered. “She didn’t need womb again.” 

  
Kei just wanted to retort him but a sinister voice from the same department cut him off, “Pff, Kasei-sensei you have 3 children already, can you donate your testis for research?”

  
“Shirabu-sensei!” Kasei-sensei exclaimed. 

  
Shirabu-sensei smiled widely, “What? It’s just professional advice.” He said.

  
Shirabu-sensei just moved from Hokkaido, the Pediatric surgery department in his old hospital was cutting employer, although Shirabu-sensei was brilliant, he was promoted to Iwaizumi General Hospital who needed more pediatric surgeon.

  
Kei quiet liked him. He was the doctor that Kei would become had he not met Tetsurou and had Hiro. Kei patted the folder. “That’s all about Satomura-san.” 

  
Really, with Izaka-sensei all of the conference became great debate of Alpha or Omega. Well, it wasn’t Kei’s fault that he was far more competent than Izaka. It wasn’t his fault either, he took his education seriously. He didn’t spend time in library just to be half-bake doctors. 

  
The meeting was adjourned after another heated debate from Shirabu-sensei and Neonatal department with one procedure for the baby that born with ailment. Shirabu insisted to have the surgery soon in their hospital. Commuting the baby was harmful for the baby while Kasei -sensei yapped about the risk for the hospital if the surgery ever failed. 

  
Shirabu succeeded after Arai-sensei voted for him. Kei decided to spite on Kasei-sensei by voting for Shirabu too. In the end, even Hoshimura-sensei agreed to Shirabu. 

  
“That’s why we don’t need to hire Omega.” Kasei-sensei commented. “You guys are too emotional.” 

  
Kei smiled to him, “That’s why we should hire more competent doctors who keep researching on the best medication and procedures for patients.” He said. “Kasei-sensei, good work for today.” He bowed a little. Then he followed Shirabu who had walked out from the room.

  
“Sensei, thank you for your help.” He bowed a little to Shirabu. 

  
Shirabu shrugged, “Well, that’s fine. I am not obstetrician but you are right, we can’t shove a medical procedures to the patient throat.” He said. “And thank you for voting for me.” 

  
“Is it bad if I say I’ve done that to spite on Kasei-sensei face?” Kei asked.

  
Shirabu laughed, “Nope. It’s the best reason.” He bumped his fist to Kei’s shoulder. 

  
Kei nodded, “But I thought you are so confident as you talked about the procedure.” Kei said. “Have done it before?” 

  
Shirabu sighed, “Under doctor tutelage when I was in Solomon island. Without less advanced equipment but we pulled it off.” He 

  
Kei had long time made his peace that he would never experience anything remotely same as Shirabu or Arai-sensei. He could never go to other places to broaden his medical knowledge, he had sons that rely on him.

  
He chose his son over his career. He chose Hiro. 

  
Even though he told himself that he had made his peace. Jealousy raised from his stomach and bubbled up in his chest. He wanted to be able to say that he learnt some procedures that only he could pull off. Kei stomped it as soon as it raised. 

  
Because if he let the jealousy and negativity nested in his mind. He would start to play ‘what if’ questions. Then he would find the final question would be ‘What if he aborted the fetus before it became a baby?’. It made him….guilty. 

  
He loved Hiro. He loved him. And in the end he became doctor. Not a full time doctor but competent enough to conduct surgery. 

  
“Well, then it would be better here.” Kei said when he felt his phone rang in his pocket, “Excuse me.” He saw Tetsurou’s name flashed on his screen.

  
“Kei-chan.” 

  
“Tetsu, what happened?” It was rare for Tetsurou to call him during his shift. Usually they exchanged text like bunch of teenagers from important stuff like the children or just Tetsurou being romantic or horny. 

  
“Calm down okay? We are on our way to hospital.” He said then Kei heard slight rustle, and whined from his children. He heard ‘Papa’ “Wait Hiro-chan, Sei-chan, we are almost there.” 

  
“Tetsurou, what happened?” He got bad feeling about this.

  
“Sei and Hiro has fever and they vomited.” Tetsurou answered. Their children hardly got sick. Tetsurou and Kei were bit overprotective about their food, especially toward Hiro, because Hiro was premature baby. Hiro always got the best of everything. From milk, meat, fruit and vegetables. 

  
“What did they eat?” He asked. 

  
“According to daycare menu, they had tamago-kake-gohan.” Tetsurou asked. “I’m on my way to your hospital, can you help me to carry them?” 

  
“Yes of course.” Kei had always been privy about his family. Hell, he didn’t need more crux on him in the hospital. He had enough work pressure but this was far more important than his reputation and work pressure. 

  
Tetsurou hung up. 

  
“What happened?” Shirabu asked.

  
“My sons have food poisoning. They ate Tamago Kake Gohan.” Kei said. 

  
Shirabu frowned, “It’s quiet rare to get food poisoning from Tamago Kake Gohan.” 

  
Kei thought so too. Kei and Tetsurou had no problems to eat raw eggs or fish. He didn’t know why Sei and Hiro would get food poisoning from this. “Is it because of the bad eggs quality?” 

  
“Maybe, but nothing certain unless the kids in the same daycare have same symptoms too.” Shirabu-sensei confirmed. 

  
Kei had to recheck it later with the daycare, if it was really coming from the bad eggs quality then more kids would get sick. It would be bad. 

  
“Or your sons’ stomach is too sensitive. Some people are like that. Is this the first time your sons eat raw egg?” 

  
Kei nodded. Right Hiro and Sei had never had raw food before. 

  
“We’ll run some test later.” Shirabu said.

  
Kei raised his brow, “We?” 

  
Shirabu shrugged, “Going to snatch your kids from Kasei-sensei grasp.” He said. “I can’t believe I would say this Competent Omegas should stick together. While I trusted Kasei-sensei to treat your sons properly but I am sure you would get harassment later after he handled your kids.” 

  
Kei smiled at him thankfully. Well, yes the maternity harassment had died down a bit, but the snide remarks, the sinister comments and questioning his ability to perform were never died. 

  
Kei rushed to the parking lot. When he saw Tetsurou’s car, he quickly walked to it and opened the backseat’s door. Hiro and Sei had cried and their face flushed. 

  
“Mama.” Kei carried Sei, while Tetsurou carried Hiro. Kei kissed Hiro’s head to assure him Kei paid attention to him too. 

  
Their sons were hardly got sick especially Hiro. Hiro was born premature, they worried about him a lot.

Because Kei couldn’t nurture him in his womb until 9 months old, Kei made sure Hiro would have proper nutrients until now. His formula milk was the best money could buy, all of his vegetables and fruits were selected carefully, the meats and poultry he ate were the best grade.

  
While they were bit lax with Sei, but it didn’t change the fact their sons rarely got sick. 

  
And to have both of his sons were sick at the same time was shocking even for Kei and Tetsurou. 

  
“Well, they are okay.” Shirabu said after they admitted them to hospital. “They probably have sensitive stomach, have you ever fed them raw egg before?” 

  
Tetsurou shook his head, “All cook and safe.” 

  
“That’s probably the cause. Egg quality in our country is controlled carefully, we hardly got a case of food poisoning because of eggs. But to make sure, please confirm with their daycare.” 

  
Kei would. 

  
“They would be fine in one or two days. Just to be safe, should we let them stay at hospital for a day or two?” 

  
“Yes. Please.” Kei didn’t want to take risk. “And can you schedule for health check up?” while they were in hospital, it was better for them to check everything.

  
Shirabu shrugged, “Sure. Your money your right.” 

  
Thank goodness Shirabu didn’t judge him. Kei knew he acted excessively, their kids would be fine but it wasn’t wrong to make some precaution right. Shirabu then left them with the nurse after made sure Hiro and Sei slept.

  
“I’ll check to their daycare.” Tetsurou murmured. 

  
Kei leaned to him, and nuzzled his nose to Tetsurou’s scent gland. Inhaling the fresh pine scent which sometimes reminded him of Tsukishima’s main abode in Miyagi but right now reminded him of Christmas.  
“Do you think we are overprotective?” He asked.

  
Tetsurou kissed his head, “Well, no parents want to see their children sick. So I bet all parents overprotective in this condition.” 

  
“Let’s not feed them something raw.” Kei decided.

  
Tetsurou chuckled, “Poor Sei and Hiro. They will never enjoy the great taste of Sushi.” He said.

  
“Well they have cake and wagashi so I bet they don’t really care.” 

  
“So cruel, Mama.” Tetsurou said. “I am going to take our stuffs here, and told our family about the unexpected Christmas incident. Shall I bring our ugly sweaters here too?” 

  
“Tooru would throw fit if we wear Ugly Sweaters in hospital. Ask him to postpone the party.” 

  
“Or we can have Ugly sweater contest in hospital.” 

  
Kei pinched his stomach. “Uh-uh, and I have been called whore just by sleeping with you, I am not going to be power-tripping whore.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “It’s your fault to be slutty, Kuroo-Sensei.” He teased. “You seduced me.” 

  
“With what? Sarcasm?” 

  
“Wit and Sarcasm. My favorites.” He kissed Kei cheek. It felt good to have light banter like this. Just enough to take off his worries from their children. 

  
“Papa.” They turned to see Hiro who rubbed his stomach, but his eyes still shut tightly. Of course his children wanted Papa first. “Hiro’s sick.” He sobbed. “Hiro wants hug please.” 

  
Kei moved to carry his boy. “Hiro-chan, this is mama.” He kissed Hiro’s cheek. “Papa needs to take our stuffs first.” 

  
Hiro shrugged his nose to Kei’s neck, “Mama Hiro’s stomach is painful.” He said. Kei rubbed his stomach, “Hiro wants Kuro.” 

  
Kuro was the Hiro’s black cat plushy, that he had from Baby. Tetsurou nodded to Kei, and moved to the door after kissing Sei who slept peacefully. “Wait for a bit okay, Papa is taking Kuro for Hiro and Crowley for Sei.” 

  
If Hiro had cat, then Sei-chan had crow plushy. Sei had less attachment to the doll but he still liked to drool on the Crowley when he was sleeping. Kei walked closer to Sei’s bed, his baby slept like starfish. 

  
“Sei-chan.” 

  
Sei mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t wake up. He only turned his head to other side. Kei leaned to kiss his chubby cheek, and Sei pushed Kei’s face away. “My bed. My bed.” He mumbled. 

  
Kei chuckled. Sei was pretty territorial about his bed. Unlike Hiro who loved sleeping with him, Sei preferred sleeping alone in his own bed without people. Sei was independent individual. He was affectionate when he was awaked. As long as he woke up, you could cuddle him, kissed him and carried him around. However sleeping was different story. 

  
Kei and Tetsurou learnt to respect Sei’s boundaries. When Sei said he didn’t want to sleep in cribs again at 18 months old, they insisted to try one more week. But Sei was adamant about sleeping in bed and he wanted his own room. Not nursery. 

  
“Mama. Hiro’s head hurt.” Hiro complained again. He laid his head on Kei’s shoulder. 

  
“Okay.” Kei carried him to his bed, “Does Hiro want mama to carry you or sleeping in bed?” 

  
“Sleeping with Mama.” He replied. 

  
Kei acquiesced, he heaved up Hiro and held him close to his chest. Letting his big boy’s head lulled on Kei’s shoulder and body laid on Kei’s chest. “Up, Mama.” Hiro mumbled. “Hiro up.” He mumbled.

  
Well at least one of his kids still wanted to sleep with him.  
***

  
His blade shoulder killing him. Shirabu Kenjiro hated when he had to pull night shift, but well, he had no choice. He had no family obligation and he had no lover either. So instead doing something super unproductive at home, hell, he didn’t even had Christmas tree, he didn’t even decorate- it better for him to work right.

  
Still a lonely Christmas but at least a productive lonely Christmas. 

  
Kenjiro just finished his visit from Iyo-chan, the girl who waited for Heart transplant when he saw a small shadow got out from VVIP room. Ah, Kuroo Kei-sensei’s youngest son.

  
Kenjiro like Kuroo-sensei. He had feeling Kuroo Kei had similar personality as him. That meant either they would have each other back or killed each other in span of a year.

  
Thanks god they bonded due to mutual dislike toward Misogynistic and Omega discrimination in hospital. What could he say? Enemy of his enemy was his greatest ally.

  
Kenjiro followed the 2 year old nope 27 months old baby to the lobby and he stopped at the play room. He peeked at the presents boxes under Christmas tree. “What are you doing?” 

  
The baby jumped out and rubbed his chest. Type of gesture that too old for his age, “Sensei, you shock me.” 

  
Good pronunciation too. And good sentences structure. 

  
“You are skulking in the dark and you said I shocked you?” Was it complex for 27 months old? But Kenjiro had feelings that the baby wasn’t your normal baby. 

  
The baby scowled, “I am not skulking in the dark. I am checking the empty Christmas box.” He cheekily said. 

  
Kenjiro squatted in front of him, “You should sleep. Naughty kids don’t get presents from Santa.” 

  
The baby snorted, snorted. “Sensei, Santa is not real.”

  
“Uh-uh how did you know?” He knew he was childish but Kenjiro couldn’t help to add, “Maybe he doesn’t come to your house because you are naughty.” 

  
“Pfft.” The baby covered his mouth with his pudgy hand. “Our house is Penthouse. We have no chimney and Santa is thief if he sneaked in.” he waved his hand, “As long as I don’t ask for Dragon, Mama said Papa would get it for me.” 

  
“So what you want to have for this Christmas?” 

  
“6000 of Lego Brick.” The baby said. “You know there’s a man who make Hokusai-sama’s painting into 3D form. I want to make the miniature.” 

  
Kenjiro had to figuratively pick his jaw up from the floor. “How old are you again?” 

  
“Around 2 year old or 27 months or 109 weeks or 764 days.” He said easily.

  
“How do you talk like this? And how can you know math?” Kenjiro had never met child prodigy before

  
The baby shrugged, “It’s just floating in my brain. Mama and Papa said I am just a bit different from other.” Then he whispered, “But it’s secret.” 

  
Wow A bit different was understatement of the year. The kid was definitely one of the rarest Japanese Child prodigy. “Do you play Go?” 

  
The baby scrunched his nose up, “Too much Rule but I love math.” He said proudly, “and I also remember Trigonometry double angle formula. Though I still don’t know why we use that and how will we use that, how to apply that in graph.” 

  
Kenjiro really, really lost for words. The boy should have been recognized by the world like this. Why he didn’t? Was it because Kuroo family was from upper class family so they kept their prodigy hush-hush?   
Kenjiro cleared his throat, “So why are you not sleeping?” 

  
The baby shrugged again, “Because I have slept too much this afternoon.” 

  
“But you are sick. You should get plenty of rest.” 

  
“But my brain won’t sleep and I am bored.” He pouted, “And I am hot.” 

  
Kenjiro laughed, the baby probably didn’t understand double meaning of his words. “Why are you hot? This is winter.” 

  
“Because Mama and Papa keep hugging me. “ he said, then he looked around. “What is your name Sensei? You have white Kanji on your name. Shiro..bu?” he guessed.

  
Kenjiro knew it wasn’t the kid’s fault but somehow the old wound started to bleed a bit. Like when you unconsciously scratched the old scab. “ The Kanji should be read as Shira. My name is Shirabu.” 

  
“Eh, my name is Seishuyuki. People called me Sei-chan.” He said.

  
“Then Sei-chan, let’s go back to your room.” 

  
“No.” He refused then his eyes beamed, “Ah look!! The Christmas Tree doesn’t have stars.” 

  
Kenjiro looked at top of the tree and it really had no star. Kenjiro looked at Sei. “You said you don’t believe in Santa.” 

  
“But I like Christmas.” The boy retorted. “Come on Sensei we need to put star on the top of it.” 

  
Kenjiro was tall enough but he didn’t that tall to put the baby on his shoulder so the baby could put the star on top of the tree. “Let’s do that tomorrow.” 

  
The baby ignored him and looked at the bottom of the tree. “Atta! I found the star.” He said. “Come on Sensei. If you put the star on top of the tree, you will make your wish come true.” 

  
Kenjiro felt the irony. The baby clearly didn’t believe in Santa but he believed in Christmas Miracle? Well, Kenjiro wasn’t some childhood destroyer, he meant long time ago he maybe one but working as Pediatric Surgeon really helped him to grow. 

  
Also, he didn’t want to disturb what Kuroo Kei had taught his son. “Let’s put that tomorrow.” Kenjiro said. He needed stairs to do that.

  
The baby scowled. “Why not now?” he demanded then he tapped his finger to his chin, “Because you are short?” 

  
Kenjiro tempted to bite the baby chubby cheek. “I am not short. You are short.” 

  
“But I am still growing up.” He replied quickly. He pulled Kenjiro’s hand. “Come on Sensei. You need to figure this out for us. I want to put star on the tree please.” 

  
The baby thought he could get whatever he wanted right after he dissed people right? Well, not with…

  
Kenjiro saw the baby smiled to him and showed him deep dimple on both of his cheeks. You were not supposed to have dimple with those chubby cheeks. Kenjiro sighed but he lifted the boy to his shoulder, “Here put the star.” 

  
The baby squealed happily. He grabbed Kenjiro’s head softly, “Sensei a bit more.” 

  
Kenjiro tiptoed to his maximum ability. Then the baby grunted before sighed in relief, “I’ve put it, Sensei.” 

  
“Okay let’s get down.”

  
“Wait. Let’s make a wish.” 

  
“And you can’t make a wish anywhere but on my shoulder?” 

  
“Shush. I am making my wish now Sensei.” The baby said. He had to be bullshitting Kenjiro because Kenjiro couldn’t see whether the baby really made wish. “Yosh finish. Let me down please.” 

  
Kenjiro obeyed. “What are you wishing for?” He asked.

  
The baby smiled to him wickedly, “So Shirabu-sensei would get taller.” Then he swirled away while giggling like maniac. Kenjiro glared at him but the baby stopped before he got into his own room. “Sensei, thank you for accompanying me. I hope you have a very happy Christmas.” He waved his little hand.

  
Kenjiro found himself waving his hand too, “Merry Christmas to you too.” Kenjiro looked back at the star on the Christmas tree’s top. How long since he put even one Christmas decoration? 

  
He thought it would be lonely Christmas again for him. But hey at least, not as lonely as he thought it would be.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished you all have a merry christmas.
> 
> My family is not going to have any christmas celebration due to social distancing but on the positive note, all of my nieces and nephews thought i am cool aunt because I let them have the brownies from the pan. Should i tell em the reason is because well buds your aunt is tired of washing shits.


	37. Sneak peek on puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Today is the day Kuroo Tetsurou had to explain about 'bird and bees' to teen som

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder : Hiro was born at 15th december.

What day was today ladies and gentlemen?

  
Yes the most joyous day of the year. Christmas time. The day when the children ran around the department store. The day when lover spent their times together. The day when people just celebrated anything. 

  
Don’t argue with Tetsurou by saying today was the day Christ was born. Tetsurou and Tooru had done some researched and they could pull power point to prove people wrong. And nope not for religious reason, they just did the research for the sake of pettiness. 

  
However in Kuroo and Iwaizumi family, today was the day of The annual Ugly Sweater Contest. Usually Tetsurou had no problems with that. Hell, he loved their tradition.

  
However today Christmas day eclipsed with 5 days after Hiro’s first Rut which lasted 5 days since his birthday on 15th December. Yeay. His baby was teenager right now. Yeay, The joy had come, it would be a blast. Tetsurou was being sarcastic.

  
“Go talk to him.” Kei gave sign to him.

  
“Snookum, can we postpone it?” he begged. Really begged at the love of his life. The most beautiful person Tetsurou had ever seen. 

  
Kei looked at him, “Until when?” 

  
Tetsurou wanted to say until forever but Kei would have his head later. “Until he is fifteen.” 

  
“And he has already had sex without protection?” 

  
“Please don’t put our baby and sex into same sentences. It gives me blue ball. Hiro would never had sex until 18.” Nope. No. His Hiro was still baby, the one that Tetsurou cuddled and carried around. The one who looked at him with Bambi eyes and asking for more chocolate cake. 

  
“Tetsurou-kun. How old were you when you had sex the first time?” Kei asked him again.

  
“22 with you. You took my virginity.” He lied easily. 

  
“Uh-uh, and I had sex the first time at 18 with the alpha I met…”

  
“La. La. La.” Tetsurou sang The Pocari Jingle.

  
Tetsurou didn’t want to hear about Kei’s past lover. He would tempted to kill them. People said his possessiveness would cease as they got older but no. Some demons were still alive in his brain. They didn’t die. It roared loudly, urged him to tied Kei tighter to his side.

  
“So? How old were you?” Kei pressed the question. 

  
“14.” He mumbled, “With older woman.” whose face Tetsurou had forgotten. “And she taught me to use condom.” 

  
“Then I am not going to let our son learn about contraception from stranger.” Kei said. He turned around and hooked his hands around his neck. “Come on, I handle the sex education up until before his rut. You just explain about condom to him.” 

  
Tetsurou hated ‘The Condom Talk’. God, every time Kei taught their kids about sex education, Tetsurou would hide his face inside his hand. 

  
Tetsurou nuzzled his nose to Kei’s scent gland. “Can you handle this talk too?” 

  
“This is not something he wants to hear from his mama.” Kei replied easily.

  
“He adores you, he listens to you.” Tetsurou really didn’t want to talk about this with Hiro. God, he felt his face was burning just by thinking about that. “Snookum.” He tightened his arms around Kei. “Please.” 

  
Kei sighed deeply. Then he pulled Tetsurou’s hair slowly. He kissed Tetsurou’s head top. “Tetsurou-sama.” He called with low voice. “I’ll let you tie me up if you talk to him now.” 

  
Tetsurou wasn’t teenager anymore, so that meant any sexual bribe wouldn’t working with him if only his dick would listen to him now. Because his brain was efficiently providing with image of Kei writhed under him and hand tied. The red tie on Kei’s pale skin.

  
“With toy.” Kei added the stake. He then lowered his voice to and whispered to Tetsurou’s ear, “Or we can have office sex with the lacy stuffs you gave to me.” 

  
Damn him. Damn him and Damn his dick. God Tetsurou had waited long time to Christensen his office deck with Kei. He wanted to have Kei everywhere because well…

  
Well, he was still obsessed with Kei. 

  
There his admission. He was still so much in love with Kei. He was too in love with Kei. How could he not? Kei was perfect in Tetsurou’s eyes. 

  
“Can you two stop putting image in my head?” Hiro looked at them with very bored eyes. 

  
“Hiro-chan!!” Tetsurou moved behind Kei to cover his hard-on, well, he didn’t want to put image in Hiro’s head or likely he still couldn’t believe his son was presented. 

  
His baby with Bambi eyes.

  
Now he was on the path to be his baby with Emo eyes. 

  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kei asked Hiro and opened his arms.

  
His Baby might be on the path of angsty teenager but he still hugged his Mama. “My bone hurts.” Kei kissed his forehead. “Grow spurt is suck.” 

  
“But Hiro is 1.8 meters now.” Kei said. 

  
“Yuuya is 1.81.” He complained. “And Takeru is 185 cm.” 

  
“Well, only one centimeter taller, it’s not much.” Kei assured Hiro. “Hiro is still growing up.” 

  
“I want to be as tall as Mama, or at least Papa.” 

  
Tetsurou’s boner finally downed, so he could ruffled his boy hair without feeling well…icky. “You just need 8 cm more or 15 cm more.” 

  
“I am going to drink milk.” Hiro said.

  
“Well, sure.” Kei kissed the boy’s head, “Papa needs to talk with Hiro. Go to your room with Papa.” 

  
“Snookum!!” how could Kei throw him to the spider nest without warning?

  
Kei looked at him with to sweet smile, “Papa please go to Hiro’s room.” 

  
Hiro squinted his eyes, “Is it really important, Papa? Really? Before we go to Uncle Hajime house?” 

  
Tetsurou wanted to say no. We can postpone it until…indefinitely but Kei had smiled too wide and Tetsurou was…well.. a coward. He was just a whipped man. “Yes. Come on Hiro-chan.” He said.

  
“I am going to check on Sei-chan.” Kei said. 

  
Hiro shook his head, “Not advisable for now. He is throwing tantrum because his miniature rocket launcher stimulation failed.” Hiro grimaced.

  
Tetsurou groaned, God, Sei was doing the stimulation in middle garden. He would destroy the lawn. “Snookum can you please save our lawn?” 

  
Kei nodded but his face was grim too. Sei-chan might be easy going most of time but when he threw Tantrum. All the hell broke. “Hiro-chan how is the causality?” Kei asked.

  
Hiro shook his head and grimaced, “He just started to tore the rocket.” 

  
Kei nodded. Then Tetsurou braced himself, “Let’s go Hiro-chan.” 

  
Hiro looked at him, “Are you sure Papa? Because you looked like constipated?”

  
“Trust me Hiro-chan. You will look like Papa too after we talk.” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Sure.” He said patronizingly. Really Hiro was taking so much of his mama’s attitude.

  
***

  
Tetsurou was right. Hiro looked like he wanted to die painful death after Tetsurou asked about condom. “Oh my god. Papa Stop talking.” He groaned.

  
Yeah, that was what Tetsurou wanted too. But he had put one foot on the wet water, might as well drown. “Hiro-chan. This is serious, we need to talk about this.” 

  
“I know what is…” He waved his hand panicky at the condom in Tetsurou’s hand. “that. And I know how to use it.” 

  
“But do you know why we should use this?” 

  
Hiro hid his face into his arm, “God, I know.” He said, “It’s not like I want to have…” He groaned again. “intercourse soon.” 

  
Tetsurou admitted this was embarrassing but funny at the same time. “Intercourse? Are you 60 Hiro-chan?” 

  
“Papa!!” Hiro chided him. People often berated Tetsurou and Kei to let Hiro still called them Papa and Mama. They said they spoiled them too much. But, people didn’t know sometimes Tetsurou felt his heart dropped a little when Hiro called him Dad or Otousan. 

  
Hiro did call them Dad and Mom outside, but at home no matter how old Hiro and Sei would be, they were their babies. Their children.

  
“Talking it in scientific way makes it less embarrassing.” Hiro said.

  
“Well yes, but seriously Hiro-chan, this is something that you should take responsibility of.” Tetsurou said. “And remember condom is not 100% effective. The only thing that make sure no pregnancy is abstains.”

  
“I know.” Hiro said.

  
“Papa needs you to understand too.” Tetsurou said. He didn’t need Hiro only knew about this. He needed Hiro to understand. Hiro was…Tetsurou and Kei used condom and birth control pill that time but Kei was still getting pregnant. 

  
“Listen Hiro. Papa is not saying this to put image in your head. But you…” Tetsurou sighed deeply, “This doesn’t mean we love you less okay? We love you a lot.” Tetsurou made it sure first.

  
“I know Papa.” Hiro nodded.

  
Tetsurou sighed, “You are unplanned. We don’t even plan to have you.” Tetsurou knew someday he had to tell Hiro about his history. Shame dawned to Tetsurou. It wasn’t something that he felt proud of. 

  
“Because you guys were still in school?” Hiro asked. 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “That’s one of the reasons.” Tetsurou replied, “But another thing you have to remember sex is fun but it’s serious thing too. Take it seriously. Protection exist for reasons and you don’t want to forego it just for fun. It takes two to tango. Don’t be selfish and hoping the omega should be the only to care about that.” 

  
“I know.” Hiro said, “Can we stop talking about copulating?” Hiro asked again. “I am not planning to do that in near future.” 

  
“Well, usually the first time is never planned.” Tetsurou commented. “But just remember what we taught you.” He ruffled his head, “Not only for protection but consent too. They said stop. You stop. They are not sure. You stop, don’t convince them otherwise. Don’t charm them, don’t coax them. Stop and stop.” 

  
“Dad. I know.” Hiro said and hid his face again.

  
Tetsurou breathed easily, “Then we all good.” He didn’t plan to repeat the conversation again. But he had a gut feeling that Kei would make him talk to Hiro again when Hiro had his first girlfriend or boyfriend.

  
“Dad.” Hiro then tugged his shirt, “How did you know mama is…” he stopped for awhile, “How do you know you want to spend your life with Mama?” 

  
“You can say your mama is my one and only.” Tetsurou teased.

  
Hiro pouted, “Stop being cheesy.” 

  
Tetsurou sighed and he knew sooner or later this conversation would come up. “It’s quiet long story.” He said. “There are things that Papa doesn’t feel proud of Hiro-chan.”

  
“I know but you said you deem it necessary.” 

  
“In business.” Tetsurou ruffled his head, “In personal life, I am not proud of it. And it’s very unnecessary.” 

  
“Why? But in the end, you and Mama are together right?” 

  
“Result would never justify the process. I was lucky that Kei even still gave me chance.” 

  
Hiro’s eyes bulged. “You cheated on him? Ojiichan said your marriage is arranged.” 

  
“No, never!” Tetsurou didn’t mean to growl but the accusation aroused his temper. “sorry.” Tetsurou said when he saw Hiro flinched. “Papa is sorry.” He hugged his son. “But I would rather die than cheat on your Mama.” 

  
“You love him.” Hiro mumbled softly but he was still cautious. 

  
Tetsurou kissed Hiro’s forehead softly. Hiro had only heard Tetsurou lost his temper twice. “Papa is sorry to growl on Hiro.” 

  
“It’s okay Papa.” He patted Tetsurou’s back and finally hugged Tetsurou. “I know you love Mama so much.” 

  
“Too much.” Tetsurou admitted.

  
“And it’s a bad thing?” Hiro asked.

  
Tetsurou smiled to him, and let his son sat on the bed, “Hiro , remember Papa had to go to Therapy?” He asked.

  
Hiro nodded. 

  
“And why is that?” Tetsurou asked him again. 

  
“Because Papa is too afraid to lose Mama. Papa is paranoia.” He replied. That was what Kei and Tetsurou told their sons. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t truth either. Or not a full truth.

  
“One of the reasons.” Tetsurou confirmed. “Kei was running away from our engagement because you know the Tsukishima elders would like him to act like conventional omega.” 

  
“Because they did horrible things to Mama, and Uncle Aki’s ex-girlfriend. What kind of horrible things, Papa?”

  
“Lot of. But Mama would never be doctor if he stayed at that home. When I saw your mama, I just..went obsessively for him. I thought we should marry and be like Ojiichan and Obaachan.” 

  
“Because they are happy?” 

  
Tetsurou nodded. “Because they are happy but I am not Ojiichan and Mama is not obaachan. We are different people. Mama has more things he wants to do in his life rather than be a housewife like Obaachan.” 

  
“He wants to be Obstetrician. He wants to help people.” 

  
Tetsurou nodded. “Yup. He didn’t want to marry me but I wanted him to marry me. I…” Tetsurou inhaled deeply, “I thought when your mama was pregnant with you, we would live happily like Ojiichan and Obaachan.”

  
“But Mama is not obaachan and you don’t live happily?” 

  
“Yes. He had issues too, he who was unable to communicate and I who just obsess with how much I ‘love’ your mama. Your mama should just stay with me and I am going to solve his problem.” 

  
“a typical Alpha male?” Hiro asked again.

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Yup a typical conventional sexist Alpha male. It may work with others but not with your mama.” He said. “Anyway, if someone said no, that meant no. Not only in sexual way but in every aspect. It took me punch from your Uncle Hajime and slam from your Aunt Tooru before I realized it.” 

  
“However you still able to be with Mama.” 

  
“Not everyone is lucky.” Tetsurou knew he was lucky. “It’s not thing that you should follow. Don’t be like Papa.” He warned Hiro. “At least, in this manner.”

  
“Should I be like mama?” He asked him.

  
Tetsurou bit his lower lips, “Hiro-chan. I love your Mama with all my heart, soul and mind but your Mama is the hardest person to deal with. Don’t tell Mama I said that.” He said. “So please just growing up well. Be honest with your feeling but never force your feeling to other.” 

  
There was still a hidden part of his and Kei’s story but it could wait until Hiro got older. “Okay.” Hiro nodded. 

  
“And please keep this.” Tetsurou put the condom inside Hiro’s hand.

  
Hiro blushed until his ears became red too and flipped up, “Papa!!” He yelled again.

  
“Please check on the expired date too, ah also you should check..” 

  
“I know. I know. I know.” Hiro put his fingers inside his ears. “Please stop talking!” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Okay. Okay.” He ruffled his boy fluffy hair. Hiro got his dark hair but his hair texture from Kei. It was so fluffy and soft. Amazingly as he grew up Hiro didn’t have bed hair anymore. 

  
“Come on. Your Aunt Tooru would get angry if we are late.” Tetsurou stood up and getying ready to get out from Hiro room. He dusted the Ugly Sweater, Hiro would wear for the contest.

  
Hiro pouted again, before he looked at Tetsurou, “How did Aunt Tooru know Mama?” 

  
“Ah, they were roommate.” 

  
“Oh, so that’s why they are close even though they are not blood related.” Hiro mumbled.

  
“And it’s important?” Tetsurou asked. Hiro should’ve knew that family wasn’t only for blood related people. 

  
“Nah, nope.” Hiro shook his head. “Aunt Tooru is Aunt Tooru anyway.” He said.

  
Tetsurou squinted his head, he had some hunch here, “Hiro-chan, do you have crush on Aunt Tooru?” 

  
Hiro spluttered, “No!!” he denied vehemently. He scrunched his nose. “It’s like having crush with Mama. It’s repulsive. I love them but not that way.” He said.

  
“Papa is only teasing you.” Tetsurou said. “Or you have crush on one of the Triplets? Reito?” 

  
Hiro couldn’t get more redder, but Tetsurou wasn’t their main caretaker for nothing. Hiro was too red. Too easy to read, “They are just….little kids, Papa."

  
“Only two years younger than Hiro. Mama is two year younger than Papa.” 

  
“Ah. Just get out.” Hiro pushed Tetsurou out from his room. 

  
“Eh why?? Tell Papa who is that? Sei-chan said your type has dark hair.” 

  
“Papa!” Hiro really pushed him out. But he didn’t deny that his type was dark hair. So that meant his suspicion was right or at least he had hunch.

  
Also, how did Sei-chan know Hiro’s type? Did Hiro tell him? Because as far as Tetsurou knowledge about his children (which was very vast because he was their parents) Hiro had more interest to koi fish in their house’s pond than to romance. 

  
Hell, he didn’t even fazed when he saw beautiful girl group on TV. They didn’t call them cute or beautiful, he just snorted and laughed over childish lyrics. 

  
Tetsurou shook his head and proceeded to look for his mate. Ah he found Kei who stood near the porch and kissed Sei-chan’s face. Yupp, the storm had passed. Sei’s quirk from being ‘gifted child’ was his uncontrollable tantrum if he failed. They tried to work it out. To teach him more patience. But it took time. Recently Sei had stopped lashing out to people indiscriminately. It was slight better than before, when Sei lashed out to everybody if he failed.

  
Another quirk was his crazy expectation toward himself. He wanted to make miniature Rocket launcher with real engine and some helium thingy. Tetsurou didn’t understand. Sei had the idea since he watched some space ship documentary and talked with his physics professor. 

  
Sei nodded after Kei said something and he ran to the kitchen. Tetsurou kissed Kei’s temple when he arrived. “How is it?” He asked Kei.

  
“Good news his outburst time is shorter.” Kei shrugged, “Ambiguous news Sei would either become great engineer or invented how to exploding an island. which one you chose?” 

  
“Is it your sarcasm talking or reality?” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Tetsurou-kun, I am not really good at Physics but I am pretty sure Sei just ranted about fusion reaction, he just need to figure out how to do that with the two atoms hydrogen in water.” Kei reported with smile. 

  
Of course that was Kei-sama for you. Talking about a possibility of their son become crazy scientist like talking about weather. “Should we stop his physics class?” 

  
“Are we smarter than him in those area?” Kei asked him back.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Forget it, I am asking stupid question.” He said. 

  
Kei nodded, “How is Hiro?” He asked.

  
“Which one you prefer,” Tetsurou hummed softly on Kei’s shoulder, “Become being in-law with Bokuto’s family or Tooru’s family?” 

  
“God.” Kei groaned. “Don’t tell me he has crush already.” 

  
“Pfft. Not yet, Sweetheart. He felt attraction like a brick would. I’ll give 50 : 50.” 

  
“Of what?” 

  
“Our son would either marry one of his childhood friends or ending up become old bitter man who love his Koi fish.” 

  
“Nice. Let’s build huge ponds in our back yard.” 

  
Tetsurou threw his head back and laughed. He then looked at mistletoes hung above them. “We are under mistletoes.” He commented. 

  
Kei looked up and then he kissed Tetsurou’s lips softly. “Merry Christmas.” 

  
“That’s all?” Tetsurou teased.

  
“Safe it for tonight. Tooru would flip if we are late.” Kei said. “I am calling the dibs for the Green Ankylosaurs sweater.” 

  
Tetsurou smiled smugly “Rawr that meant I told you so. You would like the new sweater I bought for us. Dinosaur theme.” 

  
“My rawr meant you would get blue ball if you keep showing off.” Kei rolled his eyes then walked away from the porch to the kitchen.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking to writ about The Ugly Sweater Contest here or in Romance but because I'll write about winter vacation there so I put the ugly sweater contest there too.
> 
> Hope u like the chapter.
> 
> P.s Hiro inconsistency of calling Tetsutou as Papa or Dad because he hasn' used to it also Tetsurou called himself Papa in front of Hiro.
> 
> P.s.s; Tetsu and Kei are not perfect parents, yes, they are supportive but they spoiled Hiro and Sei too much too. They are overprotective.


	38. Reito's first Christmas with the bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time line : The triplets and Reito were 5 and Hiro was 7. (This chapter is supposed to be in chapter 16 but I can’t fit the scene there. More likely this would be the story from Osamu and Shinsuke’s point of view. Mention of miscarriage.)

  
Up until now, you only saw that Osamu was afraid of the triplets right? You probably didn’t know why Osamu was so traumatized with the triplets.

Well, you probably said ha ha ha Osamu you dork. You just heard the stories from your brother and Suna. You shouldn’t be that afraid with the triplets.

  
Nope. If only he was just a person who know all of the stories about the hellions called Triplets, he probably wouldn’t be so scared or traumatized. Hell, he probably would laugh out loud and said the triplets were his favorite. 

  
At first Osamu was only Onigiriman. That title granted him a certain type of immunity because the triplets didn’t eat the hands who feed them. Figuratively. Literally he saw Taiyou (the feral one) bit Iwaizumi Hajime fingers while playing. He didn’t eat them literally nope Taiyou was just feral not cannibal but Osamu knew the kid practically said all was fair in the war. (Osamu refused to acknowledge that Taiyou was a little bit similar with him in that manner. No. No. No mater what his lovely Shin said)

  
So, here was the Christmas that changed his life. (Or to certain matter just traumatized him enough to yelp everytime he heard devil laugh from the Triplets.) 

  
At first when 3 cars came to his farmhouse, Osamu felt elated. Why? Because finally there would be six children to fill the house out during this holiday. This holiday was particularly hard, for reasons.

  
Shin smiled again. That was the thing that mattered the most. Shin smiled earnestly again and Osamu would kill to keep that smile. 

  
The triplets of course caused the ruckus from the start by calling Atsumu Mister Monster. The fourth kid was the adorable kid with dark hair and icy blue eyes. The kid had strong eucalyptus, baby powder and ice, a rare thing for children. His name was Akaashi Reito. (Osamu realized now why Bokuto loved the kid. Reito was practically every parents dream child. Docile, adorable, obedient and just had Shin’s personality)

  
The last kid who could walk and stand up with his own feet was Kuroo Hiroyuki. The kid was tall, with long limbs, and super handsome. He had his father’s feature but also his mother’s features. Also, he had dimples. And precocious mouth. 

  
“Please Refrain to say anything vulgar in front of children, uncle.” He said after Atsumu called him Casanova in making. Atsumu gasped but he definitely liked the child. (Pfft, Bokuto said Ritsuka was sucker for face, Atsumu was also sucker for face. See he liked Hiro even though the kid definitely showing the sign of ‘I am smarter than you’ look.) Ah, especially after he learnt Hiro loved Volleyball.

  
And Kei-sensei brought their second son, the cutest, chubbiest baby Osamu ever met. (This one was his favorite, why? Because he couldn’t talk yet) the baby had blonde hair like his mama and pale skin. He cooed with his big eyes and babbled with lot of saliva. (Pretty disgusting but Osamu still liked him) 

  
Okay, it was all fine even until Shin herded them to the house to decorate the Christmas Tree. Real Evergreen White fir that Osamu bought. And the triplets only attacked Atsumu.

  
“I am not going to bring them to your Persimmon Farms.” Atsumu said after they ate dinner and the kids decorated the tree with others.

  
“Uh-uh. No, no, I won’t be let you be useless leech who usurp my meal without working.” There was no way in the hell Osamu could handle five children. 

  
“But Samu..” Atsumu whined, “We will cross what? A small forest who knows what would they do to me.” 

  
“Uh-uh. That is not forest. That is a plum and persimmon plantation.” Osamu was proud owner of Miya-Kita farms. They were not only cultivating rice but they expanded to persimmon and plum too. To make umeboshi and liquor. 

  
Atsumu waved his hand, “Who cares? There are lots of trees. Too many ammunition for them to attack me.” He slumped on Kitchen island.

  
Osamu rolled his eyes, “Atsumu we are like what? 1.87 m? We can handle five children.”

  
“You moron. You underestimated the Triplets. The triplets.” He shuddered. “They could like….sacrifice us to the Yeti or Yuki-onna.” He waved his hand frantically. 

  
Osamu smirked, “Us?” He teased. “As far as My memories serve me, they haven’t attack me.” 

  
Atsumu gasped dramatically, “You…you traitor. You bribed them with food.”

  
“I am bribing them to stay alive.” Osamu wasn’t that stupid. He knew he should bribe the triplets with something before they attacked him.

  
“Then you go with them. I’ll handle Hiro and Reito.” Atsumu decided.

  
Osamu smacked Atsumu’s head, “You just want to handle Hiro because that kid played Volleyball.” 

  
“Well, he is Miya Atsumu in making.” Atsumu shrugged. “I am going to leave all my legacy to him.” 

  
Osamu didn’t need to smack because Tooru who just brought a huge box in smacked him, “How dare you Rat took away my lovely Hiro-chan?” 

  
“You Marmot!” Atsumu screeched. “How dare you hit my head?” 

  
Then Tooru the petty man, hit Atsumu again. “There I hit you again.” 

  
“Tooru!” Thank goodness Iwaizumi Hajime dragged his mate away. “You are not going to fight in front of our kids.” 

  
Tooru settled down but not before he said, “Be careful when you sleep at night.” 

  
Atsumu stuck his tongue, “I am rooming with Bokkun. He won’t let you kill me.” 

  
Tooru snorted, “Do you think Bokuto could stop me?” Tooru asked. 

  
Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, “Please do not make this Christmas murder mystery.” He said. 

  
Osamu snorted and he had to add, “And please don’t make my house a murder site.” 

  
“Osamu!! You betrayer!!” Atsumu jumped to pounce on him and Osamu dodged. Wow, he wasn’t going to fall down just by Atsumu’s attack. No thanks. “Also don’t talk like he would success.” 

  
Iwaizumi sighed, “Where do you think our sons get their deviousness?” 

  
“Iwa-chan!!” Tooru whined to his mate. 

  
Well, that made Atsumu stopped. Then he gapped widely, “Oh my god, you doomed the world with your genes.” 

  
Tooru glared at him, “My Gene is superior…” 

  
Before he completed his sentences, “Why are you eating the grass?” they heard Kuroo Tetsurou almost the keyword almost, yelled to Taiyou.

  
Taiyou just gave him huge grin. “Aunt Kei said we can eat flower.” 

  
“Your Aunt Kei said there are some flowers. And it’s not even flower, it’s grass.” 

  
Taiyou shrugged, “Well, they are cousin. It’s no problem Uncle Tetsu. And I just taste it.” 

  
See when he said Taiyou was the feral one, he meant it. Atsumu snickered, “Your gene is superior?” 

  
Tooru hid his face to Hajime’s chest. “It’s your genes, Iwa-chan. You ate dirt when we were kids.” He hit his mate’s chest. 

  
Iwaizumi laughed, “Come on. The worst case Taiyou would have diarrhea.” He said easily.

  
Osamu grimaced, “Are you raising children or Nederland?” He asked.

  
Iwaizumi shrugged, and Osamu felt like looking at the adult version of Taiyou. Well, Taiyou might have Tooru’s face but he was more like Iwaizumi. “We are not going to be overprotective parents.” He said easily. 

  
Tooru groaned, “That’s why they become brute like you Iwa-chan.” 

  
“Uh-uh. Who again who told them ‘It’s okay to climb the tree babies, mommy will catch you if you fall?” 

  
“Iwa-chan!” He whined again. 

  
“woah Gecko!!” One of the triplets definitely one of the triplets yelled again.

  
“Yosh, Taiyou let’s catch the gecko. We can use it to defeat Mister Monster.” Natsume yelled to Taiyou who sniffed the tree. 

  
Atsumu yelped. “Oh my god.” He whined. “Why me? Why me?” 

  
“Soldiers, no gecko!” Hiro stood to stop Taiyou.

  
“Eh why Hiro-nii?” Taiyou asked. 

  
Hiro sighed deeply, “Today is Christmas Eve. Naught boy wouldn’t get the presents from Santa.” He said.   
“But we are not naughty Hiro-nii.” Ritsuka batted his lashes easily. Without single ounce of guilt that he, helped his brother to subdue Atsumu and Gao. 

  
“That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve heard today.” Atsumu murmured to Tooru and Hajime. 

  
Osamu agreed. 100% agreed. 

  
Hiro looked to the sky like begging for the patience from All the deities above, then flicked Ritsuka’s forehead. “Picking people weaker than you is naughty things to do.” 

  
“Hiro nii!!” Ritsuka complained. 

  
Tooru and Iwaizumi snorted, Osamu didn’t even hold back he laughed hard while Atsumu scoffed indignantly.

  
“Well, Mister Monster is weak.” Natsume admitted reluctantly. “Yosh, let’s find the stronger opponents. Heroes.” He yelled.

  
Hiro nodded, “Yes, let’s find the stronger opponents tomorrow. After we open our Christmas presents.” He placated them. “Now go back to work, soldiers.” 

  
“Aye, Aye, Sir.” 

  
Hiro only nodded and gave each triplets decoration to hung. He walked inside to get some water. “Good job Hiro-chan.” Tooru patted the boy head. Then he helped him to get some water. 

  
Iwaizumi carried the boy up, Hiro looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Thank you for preventing disaster, boy.” Iwaizumi said. 

  
Osamu didn’t know how the kid, 7 year old kid, felt so much comfortable to be carried around by people. In Osamu dearest memories, he didn’t like when his dad carried him up at 7. 

  
“I am not weak.” Atsumu complained to Hiro. 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Uncle, Hiro saved you from Gecko attack and you still complain?” He deadpanned.

  
Atsumu gasped. Osamu snorted. “I like you, Kid.” Osamu patted his head.

  
“Hiro likes you too, Uncle Samu.” 

  
“And I don’t really like you two right now.” Atsumu grumbled.

  
Hiro nodded sagely, “Don’t worry, Uncle. The feeling is mutual.” 

Iwaizumi and Tooru laughed, Osamu followed the suit while Atsumu scoffed indignantly. Iwaizumi held the kid cheeks and kissed it. “This smart mouth.” He said.

  
Osamu shook his head then turned to Shin who helped Reito to hung one angel on the branch. At the same time Shin looked at him and smiled. Osamu felt slightly better again. Finally Shin smiled again.

  
After they had another round of marshmallow and put the kid to sleep. The adults except Bokuto and Keiji were busy to make Ugly sweater while the kids were sleeping in the room. Tooru had even brought Piñata for the kids tomorrow.

  
Osamu slipped out from the house with Shin to have some walk. “Are we being a bad host?” Osamu teased Shin.

  
“Nah, let’s Atsumu become the pseudo-host for a while.” Shin replied.

  
“He will fight with Tooru.” Osamu held Shin’s hand to lead him to the gazebo. “There are no children than work as Tooru’s leash now.” 

  
Shin chuckled, “I want to see who will win, Atsumu or Oikawa.” 

  
The mischievous side of Shin was really endearing. Osamu would never know had they not married. He was lucky that he got Shin’s heart. Osamu enveloped Shin into hug from behind. “Are you being mischievous?” 

  
“Are you not? I saw you laughed on Atsumu before.” Shin leaned back to him. 

  
“Well, he is so afraid of The triplets. It’s just so funny.” Osamu replied. He then told Shin the story of humiliation of Atsumu. How the triplets stripped his pants before attacked. 

  
“Then you better wear Jeans for tomorrow.” Shin suggested.

  
“Well, I am Onigiriman so I have a certain immunity.”

  
“I won’t be so sure if I were you.” Shin said. Before they stayed in silence. 

  
Osamu kissed Shin’s shoulder, “Nah, we are going to visit the persimmon farm. If they started to attack me than I’ll tell them the tale about wolf that eating naughty children.” 

  
Shin laughed, “Don’t be so sure.” He tilted his head to give Osamu more access. 

  
“Don’t worry the worst case they would do Gecko attack. I am not some city slicker like Atsumu, I am a husband of a success farmer. I can handle some Geckos, moth or bugs.” 

  
Shin turned around kiss his cheek, “Cheeky. Let’s see how much confidence you have after tomorrow.” 

  
Osamu missed this. Missed all the laughter, all the banters and all of the Shinsuke’s playfulness. If he didn’t marry him, he might never know. “Kita-san. May I kiss you?” 

  
“Only if you catch the duck.” Shinsuke smiled back. 

  
Osamu’s heart finally settled after hearing Shin’s respond to their inside joke. Finally Shin shed all the sadness behind. Finally he got his Shin back. Finally time healed him. After the darkness, the pain that surrounded them for these few months. 

  
Osamu kissed Shin softly. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you so much.” More than 10 kids. He didn’t need son if he lost Shin. 

  
“Me too. Thank you for waiting for me Osamu.”   
***

  
Shinsuke saw the confidence disappeared from Osamu’s eyes after they witnessed the kids opened up their presents. Atsumu had wailed loudly, when The triplets opened up the presents from their parents. Baseball stuff. A bat, a ball and a glove. Taiyou just swung the bat wildly while his two brothers chanted about Hitting the ball. Hitting the ball. 

  
Osamu’s expression became grimmer again after Hiroyuki tossed the solid volleyball up and Taiyou spike the ball up to kill the piñata. As soon as the piñata landed to the ground, Natsume and Ritsuka mauled it.   
The Reindeer shape bag which contained condiment stood no chance. The Reindeer’s head flung away in the triplets’ attempt to get the cookies and candies inside. Atsumu looked more horrified than before. Well, Shinsuke didn’t blame him. The triplets had targeted him since yesterday. 

  
Shinsuke glanced at Osamu who became paler, “Losing your confidence?” Shinsuke teased his husband.  
“I am going to wear jeans.” Osamu nodded.

  
Shinsuke chuckled, “Aren’t you a husband of farmer? You said you’re not city slicker who afraid of bugs and gecko.” 

  
Osamj shuddered, “I may not afraid of the animal. But they could attack me when I am busy to take the bugs out of my pants.” Osamu said. “You can lose your husband’s head.” 

  
Shinsuke should have chided Osamu for being dramatic but after he dated Osamu he learnt to be playful too. So he kissed Osamu’s cheek. “Well good luck then. I hope you go home in one piece.” 

  
“Shin-chan!!” Osamu whined. “Atsumu that traitor. How dare he recruited Sakusa to erect volleyball net on our backyard.” 

  
“But at least you don’t have to handle Hiroyuki. He is the mastermind of this predicament.” Well yes, Hiroyuki was the one who told the triplets to take the piñata down. He tossed his volleyball perfectly for Taiyou’s smash. 

  
“That kid is Oikawa Tooru in making.” Osamu shuddered. 

  
Well, Hiroyuki was only 7. It was too soon to tell what kind of playstyle he would develop. Fluid like Tooru or super aggressive like Atsumu. But somehow the kid inherited good look from his parents and then a scary argumentative skill. Because until now he still argued with his Mama about it wasn’t him who take the piñata down. 

  
“He is adorable and smart.” Shinsuke said in the end. 

  
“And cunning.” Osamu added, “He knows he is adorable and he utilized it.” 

  
“You know it yet you and Atsumu still fall for it.” Shinsuke commented.

  
Osamu sighed, “Shin-chan. Don’t you see those eyes? And then those dimples? He is super cute and only heartless person who can deny him anything.” 

  
“I guess Kei-sensei is heartless then.” He pointed out Kei-sensei who got Hiro to the corner out of the earshot, and sat with the boy. Kei-sensei told him off but ended it with a hug. 

  
Shinsuke felt his heart clenched a bit. He wanted to have moments with his child like that. He wanted to hug his own baby. A baby that should be born in February. A child that…

  
No not today. He should not think about that today. Today was Christmas and it was time for joy. Later he could think about that.

  
“Uncle Samu!! Let’s go to the farm!!” Natsume said. Those words should not feel threatening but the kid swung the bat easily.

  
Osamu squared up, “You don’t plan to use the bat to hit people right?” 

  
“Ey, we shouldn’t even hit people with this. Mommy said Heroes don’t hit people.” Natsume said, “Come on Uncle we need to go now. Before the sun stops shining. We need all the light to find Yuki-onna.” 

  
Osamu grimaced. “You do realize that you probably catch Ghost at night right? And we have no snow yet. Where would you find Yuki-onna?” 

  
Natsume clicked his tongue like an adult, “Uncle, mommy said we can do everything if we are together.” He said. “If we can’t find Yuki-onna we will catch Kabuto beetle.” 

  
“There is no Kabuto beetle in the winter.” Osamu said.

  
Natsume frowned, “or we can just find bear. Kuma Bear.” He reenacted bear with his hand. 

  
“There is no bear in our farm.” Osamu retorted, but then Shinsuke knew Osamu just got an idea, because his blueish eyes shone brightly. “But there is wolf who eat naughty kids.” 

  
Natsume just looked at him before yelling, “Taiyou!! Ritsuka! Yosh! We are going catch wolves.” 

  
Taiyou and Ritsuka who ate the chocolate then looked at Natsume with almost identical eyes, and cheered. “Yahoo! Let’s go. We are going to make him vomited out Red Riding hood.” 

  
Osamu gapped and Shinsuke couldn’t help but to laugh. Osamu was just adorable with stupefied look on his face, “What the hell just happen?” 

  
Shinsuke kissed Osamu’s cheek again. “You are waking up the Cerberus.” 

  
“Please dispatch help for me if I don’t comeback at the sunset.” 

  
Shinsuke threw his head back and laughed again. Being with Osamu always made life easier for him. Osamu could make him laugh like little kid. And it was enough for him with children of their own or not.   
***

  
At the end, Osamu went with the triplets and Reito, because Reito didn’t really want to see Hiro-nii played Volleyball. But in Osamu’s opinion Reito didn’t have choice because The triplets dragged him.

  
Now the kids were walking in pair. Natsume with Ritsuka and Taiyou with Reito. The kids should be cute, should be, but they were not cute at all right now. The triplets howled from the beginning they entered the farm.

  
Why? 

  
“We need to attract the wolf, Uncle.”

  
“So when they think we are his friends.”

  
“Then we will tie him to the tree. And forced him to throw Red Riding Hood up.” 

  
“We will not kill the wolf right?” That was Reito. The only Angel in the group.

  
“Of course not, we will just make him regret to eat Red Riding Hood and Grandma.” Ritsuka didn’t know how threatening the words were. 

  
“But I can’t fight.” Reito said again.

  
“Don’t worry. We will protect you.” Taiyou said and got the chorus of agreement from his brothers. 

  
Osamu almost, almost cooed with how cute their conversation was. But he changed his mind soon after.  
“What about Uncle Samu?” 

  
“We will use him as the bait.” 

  
“But Uncle Samu could get eaten by The wolf.” 

  
“Don’t worry, Reito. We will get him out from The Wolf’s stomach too.” 

  
“Wait!” Osamu stopped the group. “Don’t you think that you have to protect Uncle Samu too?” He asked the triplets.

  
The triplets blinked his eyes and looked at each other, “Uncle, you are bigger than us.” Natsume said.  
“Well yes. But that doesn’t mean I want to be bait.” Osamu didn’t believe he was reduced to argue with children. “Let’s use Ritsuka as the bait. He is fast right?” 

  
Apparently it was all the wrong words to say because the triplets and even Reito looked at each other. They stepped back, “Oh my god.” Ritsuka gasped, “The Wolf has stolen Uncle Samu’s soul.” 

  
“What kind of movie your mommy let you watch?” he got ignored.

  
“Witchcraft.” Reito mumbled softly. “It’s witchcraft Natsume-kun.” He informed Natsume.

  
Osamu couldn’t believe it even Reito said that. 

  
Natsume, the head honcho, scrunched his nose, “Uncle Samu is walking behind us. So that meant the wolf stole his soul without we know.” 

  
“He wants to eat Ritsuka!!!” Taiyou yelled. “So cruel.” 

  
How did they collectively believe that Osamu’s soul had been swapped with the wolf? And somehow it was fine to use Osamu as bait but if Osamu suggested to use one of the triplets then he suddenly lost his soul to the wolf?

  
“Yosh, let’s tie the Uncle Samu wannabe to tree.” The head Honcho gave the order. 

  
“I am uncle Samu!!” Osamu really needed to defend his own identity.

  
However he was ignored in favor of, “Let’s interrogate him until he tell us where he hides Uncle Samu’s soul.” Ritsuka yelled.

  
“Usually Witches keeps the soul they got in bottle at their house.” Why? Why Reito? Osamu thought he was the angel of the group. Then why Reito? Why you believed the absurd story?

  
“Oh no. We need to find the wolf’s cave.” The words maybe grim but the tone of Taiyou’s words were to cheerful. “Let’s save Uncle Samu’s soul!!?” the triplets yelled their war cry.

  
“I am Uncle Samu. There is no wolf in my farm.” 

  
“Woah, he tried to brainwash us!!” 

  
Brainwash? How kids know that words? What kind of movie their parents let them watch?

  
“Attack!!” 

  
Thanks god he wore jeans and belt. Because the first thing that Taiyou did was pulling Osamu’s pants down. Osamu quickly caught Taiyou. “Ha? You don’t expect this, do you?” Osamu felt proud that he outsmarted the triplets.

  
“Oh no, Natsume Ritsuka!!” He yelled. “Ultimate move!! Use ultimate move.” What Ultimate move? Osamu would bragged that he defeated the triplets. Take that Atsumu. Osamu was smarter than him, well, he defeated the triplets right? (Thank god for the damn thick jeans. It helped Osamu to keep his dignity intact) 

  
Taiyou wiggled to get down but Osamu was still stronger than him. Now it was time to catch his brothers. However Osamu was stupid by ignoring that yell. Because the next thing he realized one of the triplets had acquired long stick and yelled, “Butt jab. Ultimate move.” 

  
It wasn’t hurt because he wore quite thick jeans but he felt the shock because he was wide open for attack. He was just caught of guard. Soon Taiyou kicked his legs and doing some acrobatic shits which landed him on the ground. He dashed to his brothers who stood in front of Reito. 

  
“This is emergency guys. He is stronger than Mister Monster.” Taiyou said.

  
Natsume nodded, “I know, he almost take our main force away.” 

  
Just like Osamu expected Taiyou was their main force. So that meant he somehow needed to catch Taiyou first. 

  
Ritsuka clutched his chest, “I know it! His hair is black. He is definitely 100 times eviler than Mister Monster.” 

  
“Oh my god. Mister Monster is only his underling.” Natsume gasped. “Yellow hair is always Black hair’s hair underling.” 

  
“He is the King of Monster from Persimmon land.” Taiyou bestowed a nickname to Osamu. 

  
Reito maybe the angel of the group but apparently the boy loved fantasy stories too, “Mommy said that King of Monster can change into everyone we know.” He said. 

  
“Oh my god!!!” Ritsuka threw his head back dramatically. “He is…he used Mister Monster to take our comrade Hiro-nii and now we lost Hiro-nii. Oh no!!” He pretended to faint. That was so dramatic.

  
“Oy!! Are you guys serious?” when you thought the scenario couldn’t be weirder, they proved you wrong. Somehow Osamu leveled up from the wolf who kidnapped his own soul into King of Monster. 

  
“Come on, we need to harvest The Persimmon.” He decided to stop his bullshit. 

  
“He wants to bribe us.” Natsume squinted his eyes. “With persimmon.” 

  
“No.” he needed to talk to the kids level. How to do that? “Er,, come on we need the Persimmon heroes to help the Persimmon tree take off its fruits.” He said. “His branch is too heavy to hold the fruits again.” 

  
The kids were still suspicious, they squinted his eyes.

  
“Come on for your mommies and aunt Kei and for Shinsuke-san.” Aha. The kids liked Shin or at least the triplets liked Shin. “Shinsuke-san loves persimmon.” 

  
The triplets looked at each other, did they have telepathy? Osamu and Atsumu was twins and they had no telepathy or something like that. Probably because Atsumu was an asshole.

  
But because the triplets were equally evil probably they could do telepathy. 

  
“But you walk in front of us.” Taiyou said.

  
“We are not going to bare our back to our enemy,” Natsume added.

  
Aha, as if Osamu would let them walked behind him. Who knew what would they do? Especially since they still had the stick in their little hand. They might decided to do the ultimate move again. They might fail the first time but they probably would success the second time. He would rather not to experience the intense pain.

  
“Then throw away the stick first.” He bargained. “And no butt-jab or anything.” 

  
“Eh, butt jab is only if you decided to kidnap our comrade again.” Of course they would argue. But fortunately they threw the stick away.

  
When Osamu thought he was saved, Taiyou shrugged easily and say, “We have fingers anyway.” 

  
Osamu made sure he walked faster than the kids, damn it. Why his employees had days-off until new year? And why he agreed to go to the farm with the triplets? He should force Atsumu to come with him.   
God please let them distracted by the Persimmon or anything. Osamu walked to the only tree he told the employees not to harvest. He turned back to see the kids who gave him innocent smile.

  
“Wait. Where is Ritsuka?” they missed one of the triplets. Which one? Red coat and Blue coat, and Reito. The missing one was the Yellow-coat. 

  
“I am Ritsuka.” 

  
“No you are not, you are Natsume.” 

  
He gasped dramatically, “I am Ritsuka. How dare you call me Natsume.” 

  
“But you wear Red coat. Natsume is red, Taiyou is blue and Ritsuka is yellow. I don’t see Yellow coat now.” 

  
“You forgot Reito!!” Taiyou-or what he thought as Taiyou because he wore the blue coat- demanded, “He wore Blue coat too.” 

  
Osamu looked to Reito who just looked up at him, “I am here Uncle.” He said softly. 

  
“Of course baby.” Osamu felt guilt prick his heart. He didn’t mean to forget about Reito but Reito didn’t have same faces like the triplets. “Anyway Where is Ritsuka?” 

  
“I am Ritsuka.” ‘Natsume’ insisted. 

  
Taiyou nodded, “He is Ritsuka..” then he snickered, “Uncle Samu is so lame.” 

  
Osamu felt vein popped from his forehead, “Then proof it that you are Ritsuka.” He demanded. Ha, take it. Now how would the kids prove that to him? 

  
Much to his disbelief it was Reito who said, “He is really Ritsuka, Uncle.” Then he tugged Osamu’s hand, “He has longer eyelashes.” 

  
‘Natsume’ (Osamu still believed he was Natsume) nodded, “Look carefully Uncle. See this my eyelashes are longer than them. I am beautiful.” Osamu almost-almost believed that the kid was Ritsuka but he just needed to check to make sure.

  
He squatted down. That was his first mistake. As soon as he squatted down two of the triplets hugged him tightly and then he heard the war cry from his behind. “Taiyou’s Gecko Attack!!!” a small body climbed his back and the next second a slimy lizard fell on his face right between his eyes.

  
Remember Osamu wasn’t city slicker? He swore he could handle Lizard but not when the lizard right on his face. That animal was… even disgusting would be too polite to call the lizard. It was ugly and repulsive. Osamu lost his balance when the tried to threw the lizard away. He fell on his ass to the ground.

  
Osamh thought he was ready, but apparently not only strong but the triplets were fast too. They subdued Osamu’s hands and without Osamu knew they had tied his legs with the rope they brought from home and his hands

  
“Tell us. Where is Uncle Samu’s soul?” They interrogated him again.

  
“This again? I thought I am Uncle Samu.” Osamu retorted. 

  
“Ha nice try, wolf.” Natsume snorted, “We are walking behind you but we don’t see you swapped the soul back.” 

  
“Because there is no soul swapping in the first place.” 

  
“This one is stubborn.” Natsume scowled, “Quick tell us where is Uncle Samu’s soul?” 

  
“If not we will put lizard into your pants.” 

  
“Oh my god! I am Uncle Samu. I am Uncle Samu. I swear!” Osamu insisted. “I can prove it to you.” Yeah, right Osamu just needed prove himself to the triplets. It wasn’t that hard. They were just 5. Damn it, he could make some sort of believable story. 

  
Reito who just stood there finally talked, “Taiyou, Natsume, Ritsuka, we need to let Uncle Samu prove it to us.” 

  
The triplet looked at Osamu still with suspicion, “Okay.” Natsume knocked his index finger on his chin. “Then proudly declare. Prove it.” 

  
Osamu inhaled deeply. He had only one-shot. “You guys like Tomato Onigiri remember I gave you Onigiri before. Tomato onigiri.” He said cheerfully, “And if you let me go I will make big a very big Tomato Onigiri.”

  
“How big?” Taiyou demanded. 

  
What was biggest thing children could think? “Ah, Volleyball. Bigger than Volleyball.” 

  
The triplets eyes became rounder and started to sparkle. “Wait a minute.” Natsume held his palm up. Then the triplets took Reito to huddle up together. Osamu couldn’t hear what they discussed but Natsume came back to him with huge smile.

  
“Okay, we believe that you are Uncle Samu. But we need you to make 3 volleyball tomato onigiri and Normal onigiri for Reito-kun.” He said.

  
Osamu wasn’t stupid. He would rather feed them one huge pan rice than stayed on the cold winter ground. His ass were freezing. “Deal. Now please let me go.” 

  
The triplets gave them cheeky grin, “Okay. Ritsuka scissors.” 

  
“W-wait!!!” they didn’t plan to cut his hair right, “Why scissors?” 

  
Natsume looked at him like he was stupid, “Of course to cut the rope, Uncle Samu.” He rolled his eyes again.

  
“You guys are saying you can’t untie the knot?” 

  
Taiyou shrugged, “Daddy only taught us to tie it.” 

  
Why? Why Iwaizumi taught them that? The kids were clearly living in Tokyo. Big city Tokyo! They didn’t need to know about rope or whatever. Heck, he was sure the kids didn’t even ever play in rice field or mountain. 

  
“Okay, just be careful.” He said.

  
Taiyou patted his hair easily, “Don’t worry uncle, we are good at using scissors.” Which were not reassuring at all because Taiyou…Taiyou ate grass before. 

  
“We use scissors in kindergarten.” Reito supplied helpfully. “We used them to cut the paper.” 

  
“Then can you help Uncle Samu to cut the rope?” It would be safer if the scissors were in Reito’s hand. Right? 

  
Ritsuka suddenly clutched his head dramatically. “Oh no!!” he yelled. “I…I made huge mistake. I didn’t bring the scissors. I only get glitters, markers and all the shiny thing.” 

  
Osamu held an urge to yell, but he couldn’t okay. They were just kids. Satan’s pawns they might be but they were kids. “Okay. Taiyou, do you bring scissors?” he had to be calm. 

  
Taiyou shrugged, “Nope.” He said easily,

  
Natsume also shook his head, but then he snapped his fingers, “Don’t worry Uncle. Wait here, we are going to go home and take the scissors!” 

  
“WAITT!!!” Osamu screeched before the kids ready to take off. “Don’t leave me alone here.” He had hunch they would forget about him if they went back together. Like this was the triplets they might stray to catch some animals instead of helping Osamu. And as much as Osamu trusted Reito. Reito wasn’t the leader of the triplets. 

  
“Reito, can you please take the scissors for Uncle Samu?” he asked. “I promise the road is safe. There is no wolf who eat children.”

  
“You said there is wolf.” The triplets complained. 

  
Osamu ignored them. “Can you do that?” He asked. “Do you remember the road?” 

  
Reito nodded, “It’s just go straight right?” 

  
“Yup just go straight to the house and no turn left or turn right. Can you do that?” There were nothing safer than his farm. Really. People thought Osamu was allergic to technology but nope. Each corner of his farm and rice field had CCTV. For safety reason. 

  
Reito nodded. “Yes. Uncle Samu.” 

  
“And please call Shinsuke-san too okay?” 

  
The boy nodded again.

  
“Let me go with Reito.” Taiyou said. 

  
Osamu just wanted to deny him when Reito shook his head. “It’s okay, Taiyou-kun. I can go alone.” He said. And Osamu was a little touch. Reito was definitely became braver. “Wait for me Uncle Samu.” Then he ran.

  
Well, Osamu couldn’t dl anything but to wait anyway. The help would come in 10 minutes, 15 if Atsumu knew about this. Because that jerk would definitely laughed his ass off.

  
“Yosh, let’s make Uncle Samu pretty.” Ritsuka said. “We have glitters and markers.” 

  
“No!” Osamu shook his head.

  
The triplets looked at him with those evil Iwaizumi Tooru’s eyes and they started to giggle, “Yes!!”

  
“No!!!” 

  
“Yes!!” 

  
“No, No, No.” 

  
“Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!!” 

  
“No..” and then Osamu couldn’t move his head because Taiyou had hold his head.

  
“Yosh people let’s make Uncle Samu as beautiful as Christmas tree.” 

  
That was how Osamu was found by his lovely mates and all the adults in the house, all of his limbs were tied and his face were full of glitters and marker. Atsumu the damn bastard, took the picture and while the triplets declared proudly, “He is Samubell, Tinkerbell’s brother!!”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wrote the chpater for quiet long time. But still i am not feeling satisfy yet, however i decided to post it . Hope you guys still enjoy that. 
> 
> Next chapter we will meet Ushjima and Tendou fought for the first time in their marriage ever.
> 
> Btw Happy new Year and let's hope for kinder 2021


	39. Wakatoshi's war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wakatoshi only have seven days to save his son future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 2021 is not so kind for me

Ushijima Wakatoshi slept on his sofa bed in his bedroom. He felt that this thing was getting ridiculous. Satori was just too stubborn. When he was pregnant with Asuna, he wasn’t this emotional and illogical. 

  
Wakatoshi loved Satori. He loved Satori a lot. Satori was his soulmate, his best friend and his lover. Satori was considerate, kind, selfless and funny. Satori did have eccentric behavior, he loved anime, he wrote fanfiction beside his novel, he was still collecting Manga. Wakatoshi didn’t mind that. It was what made Satori became Satori. 

  
They never fought. Never argue that much. Because both of them didn’t thrive from conflict like Tooru and Iwaizumi. They talked about everything with calmness. However ever since Satori was pregnant with their second baby the argument exploded (likely Satori exploded Wakatoshi just being stubborn) 

  
Since the very first trimester, Satori had developed a hobbies that dangerous for his safety. 

  
At first it was only Satori woke up in the morning and decided to change their curtain. That was fine, Wakatoshi clearly told Satori to wait for Wakatoshi to go home after dropping Asuna to her daycare. Imagine when Wakatoshi got home, he saw his mate stood on the ladder and changed the curtain. 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t mean to yell, really, but he had imagined the worst outcome. Satori could fall and bleed. Satori usually accommodated Wakatoshi’s protective tendency, but that time Satori went raging and sulking. 

  
The second time, Wakatoshi just got home from practice when he was greeted by the sight Satori painted the nursery ceiling. He didn’t mind the ugly green color Satori choose but Satori sat on the top of ladder and humming some anime song. Wakatoshi chided him and Satori yelled that Wakatoshi treated him like infant. 

  
After the third time, he found Satori climbed to the ladder to changed the lamp on Ceilings. (The lamp was still working fine) Wakatoshi threatened to tie Satori on the bed if he didn’t stop. Which Satori burst out crying because Wakatoshi didn’t know how it felt to be pregnant and had too much energy. 

  
So Wakatoshi enrolled both of them to a baking class. Wakatoshi could bake 7 types of cupcake now, 5 types of cookies, and 3 types of layer cake. (The baking Class was Suga’s idea. Later, Wakatoshi found out Suga just wanted free cake from them) 

  
Now you would think, what was the problem now? Satori had been pregnant for 6 months and he was looking for something in their fridge to eat when Wakatoshi heard, “Don’t worry Goku, mama would find food for us.” 

  
“Satori, who did you call Goku?” Wakatoshi just wanted to make sure, he wasn’t wrong.

  
Satori pointed out his stomach, “He is. He has the energy of Son Goku.” 

  
Listen Wakatoshi didn’t watch anime that much but only ignorant didn’t know who was Son Goku. “Satori, we are not going our son, Goku.” 

  
Satori folded his arms in front his chest, he tapped his feet to the floor, his lower lips pouted. Wakatoshi felt the impending argument. “Why not?” 

  
“Because our son is not going to have Dragon Ball’s name which derived from Monkey from Tale of the west.” He tried to say that as polite as possible and as not blunt as possible too.

  
“He won’t have Dragon Ball’s name, he will have Super-Saiyan’s name.” 

  
That was not the problem. “But that name is derived from The monkey king from Tale of the West.”   
“So, at least he is a king of something.” 

  
“Monkey King.” Wakatoshi replied.

  
“But Goku has the energy of Super Saiyan, he is doing some acrobatic things inside my stomach now.”   
“Please don’t call him Goku yet.” Wakatoshi begged.

  
Satori frowned, “We need to talk with our baby since they were in our stomach. If I don’t call him Goku, then what should I call him? I can’t call him oy, oy, or hey fetus.” 

  
Wakatoshi inhaled, how to be tactful in this case? “Well you can call him baby. How about if we discuss the name next time?” 

  
“No. I want to name him Goku.” They were back at square on. And Wakatoshi saw Satori pouting? Pouting? He was cute but this time the pout meant Wakatoshi was in big trouble. 

  
Wakatoshi inhaled, “Satori, Love…”

  
Satori put his arms on his hips, “No. Don’t you ‘Love’ me. I am not your ‘Love’.” He said.

  
Wakatoshi only used ‘Love’ as endearment for Satori. “Okay fine.” But Wakatoshi knew if he kept using that Satori would sulk more. “Satori, we should…” 

  
Then without warning Satori glared harder, “Oh. So now, not only you refuse to name our kid Goku, you also patronized me! Like I am an infant.” 

  
How did Satori concluded that? Wakatoshi didn’t patronize him. Wakatoshi just followed what he said. “But I only did what you ask.” 

  
“Now you blame me!” He folded his arms in front of his chest now. 

  
Satori was kind of remind Wakatoshi to Oikawa now. Unreasonable, and someone that Wakatoshi wanted to chug with shoes because the communication was just stuck. Wakatoshi inhaled deeply. His mate was pregnant and Satori worked very hard to provide nutrients and safe environment for their baby. 

  
“I am not blaming you. Just think about our child’s future if you named him Goku. People would tease him.” 

  
“Oh, so now you cared about strangers’ opinion than me. I am the one who carried the baby and I am the one whose bladders used as Trampoline and now he kicked my pancreas but you want them to name our child?” his voice became shrill. 

  
Now probably wouldn’t the right time to have conversation. So Wakatoshi said that. “We will talk about the name after you calm down, Love.” He said

  
However Wakatoshi now cursed his denseness, Satori’s eyes became as wide as saucer and he stomped his feet, “I am calm! I am calm!!” he yelled. “I want to name him Goku! What you want to do? I am going to fill the birth registry before I gave birth just you see!!” 

  
“No. You can’t.” 

  
“Yes, I can.” Satori growled, “and don’t follow me! You make me angry!” 

  
Satori had never this angry to Wakatoshi. Well, he never acted like petulant brat, Satori the love of his life was now acting like Iwaizumi Tooru and it pained Wakatoshi. Because as much as he respected Iwaizumi as fellow Alpha and Tooru’s skill as volleyball players, Tooru was someone Wakatoshi preferred to avoid. 

  
Wakatoshi thought their fight was over at night because during the dinner Satori didn’t lash out but as they were getting ready to sleep, Satori picked his pillow to sleep on sofa bed.

  
Wakatoshi hadn’t even said anything when Satori hissed, “What now you want to tell me that I can’t even sleep here?” 

  
“Let me sleep on sofa. You can have the bed.” Wakatoshi wouldn’t let the heavily pregnant Satori slept on Sofa.

  
He was lucky Satori decided didn’t debate him again. He just took his pillow and went back to bed. He even threw Wakatoshi glare, the only thing that made Wakatoshi failed to feel upset was Satori was wearing Wakatoshi’s old national team jersey.

  
However Wakatoshi just realized around midnight that how uncomfortable the sofa. Wakatoshi was taller than average people and he was bulkier, the sofa was fine for sitting but not for sleeping.

  
Wakatoshi tossed and turned until…he heard sniffle from the bed. And when he raised his head, he saw Satori walked toward him. “Satori, love, what happened?” Wakatoshi got up. Satori directly climbed to his lap.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Wakatoshi-kun.” He hiccupped. 

  
“It’s fine.” Wakatoshi rubbed his back.

  
Satori shook his head, “No. It’s not fine. I have been super annoying right? I lashed out without reasons and I…” he sobbed, “I just don’t know why but your face and voice annoyed me. A lot.” 

  
“Okay.” Wakatoshi didn’t know how to react.

  
“Also, I want to name our children strong name. But at the same time, a strong anime boys name. Strong one. The Protagonist.” He said. 

  
Dang it. Wakatoshi couldn’t think any anime boys name now. He only knew One Piece and Naruto. He would never ever named his kid Naruto, the fish cake, no matter how strong Naruto was. Also, he would never name his son Monkey d. Luffy. 

  
Monkey again!! Why Japanese popular anime loved to use monkey as inspiration? Why not… Dragon or something. 

  
“Then let’s thinks about that slowly. How about if I help you? I will watch as many as anime I can, so we can find the name that we both agree.” 

  
Satori blinked away the tears, “Really?” 

  
“Of course.” 

  
“Even though you don’t like anime?” He asked again. 

  
“Yes, love.” For Satori he would do that. And of course for the sake of his son’s future. Wakatoshi didn’t want his son inherit Monkey-type name. Wakatoshi had more tact rather than reveal that little fact to Satori right now. 

  
Satori beamed and he hugged Wakatoshi and pecked his cheek. “Thank you, Waka-kun.” He nuzzled his nose on Wakatoshi’s scent gland. 

  
“Okay. Let’s go back to sleep.” Wakatoshi carried Satori to their bed. 

  
“Please have the name recommendation next week okay?” Satori murmured, “If you are late then I will decide by myself.” 

  
“Love?” 

  
“Deadline. It’s not fair my work has deadline. Everyone should suffer the same fate like me.” Satori’s voice became low murmur due to sleepiness however it didn’t cease the pettiness. 

  
Once Wakatoshi was sure that Satori had slept, he kissed Satori’s forehead and whispered, “I love you so much but today I felt like chugging you with my shoes.” 

  
Then Wakatoshi cuddled the love of his life who he wanted to chug with shoe.  
***

  
Any idea in Wakatoshi’s mind that Satori forgot about the anime’s name for their baby flew out to the window. Why? 

  
Wakatoshi woke up alone like usual. Satori had always waken up early to prepare the breakfast. Satori in one or another way was surprisingly conventional. He loved cooking and baking, he didn’t mind to stay back at home. It was working for them so people shouldn’t judge. 

  
However Wakatoshi would help around the house like washing dishes or taking the trash out every morning and putting the laundry. They only used house-keeping service twice a week. 

  
Anyway, before Wakatoshi stared his routine, he found a shocking pink sticky note on his side of nightstand written ‘D-7’. 

  
The count down was on. The fight for naming his son a normal name. A chance to fight for other names but Goku. 

  
Wakatoshi hurriedly reached for his phone and looked for the most popular anime nowadays. He wasn’t even doubting Satori would quizzed him on it. Wakatoshi couldn’t just randomly choose names. 

  
“Rise and Shine, Daddy!!” Asuna dashed toward him. 

  
Wakatoshi put his phone down and carried his girl up. “Good morning.” 

  
Asuna giggled, her red hair bouncy around her face, “Good morning Daddy. Mommy makes bread for us.” 

  
“Sandwich.” Wakatoshi corrected her.

  
“Sandwich.” Asuna repeated, “Jam and jelly. Suna’s favorite.” She said.

  
“Yes, Asuna’s favorite.” Wakatoshi kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Come on, Daddy needs to brush his teeth.” 

  
“Don’t play phone in morning Daddy.” She pointed Wakatoshi’s phone. “Bad for eyes.” Asuna patted Wakatoshi’s side of eyes. 

  
Wakatoshi chuckled, “Okay. Daddy won’t play phone.” He put Asuna on the sink. Asuna started to sing the ‘Brush your teeth’ song. Actually it was the song that Satori made for her. 

  
“Then swish swish and water out.” She ended her song. And Wakatoshi gargled and spit the water out to the sink. She waited Asuna to clap, “Yeah.” 

  
“Did you brush your teeth this morning?” Wakatoshi asked.

  
Asuna grinned and showed her teeth. “Mommy said clean.” 

  
“Good job. Come on, let’s have sandwich.” He carried Asuna out. 

  
“Good Morning.” Satori smiled widely. He wore some anime apron. The boy with green hair. Who was that? Green curly hair, and freckles on his cheeks. Wakatoshi hoped he was popular so he would find him soon. Ah, and he hoped the boy’s personality would be good too. 

  
“Good morning Mommy.” Asuna smiled widely, “And Good morning Goku.” 

  
“What?” Wakatoshi turned to Asuna

  
“Baby brother is Goku.” Asuna replied innocently.

  
“No, he is not Goku.” Wakatoshi had to stop this before Asuna really thought his baby brother’s name was Goku. Nope. No. “He is…he is..” Wakatoshi would never use those words if not emergency. “Chibi-chan.” 

  
Satori snorted and used the sing a song voice, “Chibi-chan~ your Daddy wants to call you Chibi-chan~.” He teased. “Someone called your Uncle Shouyo, Chibi-chan~. Someone who your daddy wanted to chug with shoes. Chibi-chan~.” 

  
Was it this the right time for him to say he wanted to chug Satori with shoes right now? Satori took out pickle Jar from their cupboard. And Wakatoshi wisely refrained to say anything.

  
He tried to ingrain into his memories Satori’s apron. The green hair boy with lot of freckles. Soon after he dropped Asuna to daycare, Wakatoshi surfed on internet for the popular anime. 

  
Okay first he stumbled the popular one like One Piece. But once again. He won’t named his son Monkey D. Luffy or Portgas D. Ace or Satori’s favorite Trafalgar D. Law. Nope. His son was Japanese, he would have Japanese’s name. 

  
Second , he stumbled to Naruto. Nope. Not gonna named his son Naruto or Sasuke or worst Itachi. The weasel. No. No. No. And their names was too bloody for his son. 

  
Third Wakatoshi finally saw Demon Slayer or Kimetsu no Yaiba. Historical anime check. So definitely he wouldn’t see many westerner’s names right? Then Wakatoshi decided to watch one episode. Why?

Because he needed to know about the storyline. He was going to name his son based on the anime boys with good character.

  
Okay, remember about green boy with freckles? He was forgotten in favor of Kamado Tanjiro.

  
Wakatoshi wasn’t a person who get addicted to drama, movie or anime. Just so you know. He wasn’t Satori and he didn’t let those distracted him but as Wakatoshi watched the first episode of the anime. He wasn’t robot okay? He felt sympathy to Kamado boy. Imagine to go home to have his whole family slaughtered.

  
Wakatoshi swore he would only to watch several first episode. But, he failed. He kept on watching the anime even at his break during practice.

  
That was how Suna Rintaro his teammates, found him in back of his gym during their recess time wiped away some tears as he watched Kamado Tanjiro slayed a demon with Hinokami Kagura. 

  
***  
“Tanjiro.” 

  
“Pardon me?” Satori raised his head from his new novel script. 

  
Wakatoshi and him were sitting on the sofa while Asuna was having playdate with Fuyuki and Miyuki. Suga and Daichi’s children. 

  
“Ushijima Tanjiro. How is it?” Wakatoshi asked him again

  
Satori glanced at the calendar on the table, “You still have four more days Wakatoshi-kun.” 

  
“Yes, but I like that Tanjiro name.” Wakatoshi said.

  
Satori raised his brow sceptically. “You want our son has Taisho era name? The name of people who lived in 1920s? The demon slayer.” 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Why? When I want to name our son Naruto or Itachi, you said the name is too bloody. Tanjiro doesn’t come from bloodless anime you know.” Satori couldn’t believe this. 

  
“But at least he is kind. All of the characters in the same Anime said he’s so kind and makes you want to cry.” 

  
Damn it. Wakatoshi really watched demon slayer. He could even quote Zenitsu. What kind of demon possess him? “You, you watched Demon Slayer. Didn’t you?” 

  
Wakatoshi nodded, “Yes, and Satori. The boy is not only kind but he is also strong. He loves his family.”   
“Okay, you are fanboying over him.” Satori said.

  
Wakatoshi frowned, “I am not.” 

  
“Yes you are.” 

  
“No I am not. You are the one who want to name our kid based on Anime. And Tanjiro is the best characters probably out there. He is kind and strong.” 

  
“But his name is too old. We are not living in 1920s.” Satori argued back. “And I am Youkai, I am not going to name our child based on demon slayer.” 

  
“You are not Youkai. You are human.” 

  
“That’s not the point Wakatoshi. I know I am human but people often called me Youkai.” 

  
“Who?” Wakatoshi’s tone became sharper. 

  
Satori waved his hand, “Anyway, I have reputation and I am not going to name our son Tanjiro. And like his nickname would be Tanji-chan. Nuh-uh I am not going to call our son with our old coach’s name. It gave me nightmare.” 

  
Wakatoshi frowned even become more prominent. “Tanji..ah Coach Washijou.” 

  
“Yes, Washijou Tanji. Nope, nope. I respected him but he is not handsome at all. Naming our kid over him will bring calamity.” Satori knew his logic was flawed but it was just his feeling okay? His instinct was hardly wrong.

  
What if they named their children Tanjirou and called him Tanji-chan, Tanji-chan and their kid inherited Coach Washijou’s appearance? Satori would wail out loud and thrashed in front of Shiratorizawa if that was happened. 

  
“If you really like Demon Slayer. What if we named him Giyuu?” Satori suggested. “Ushijima Giyuu.” 

  
Wakatoshi frowned again. “No. He is too cold.” 

  
“Wakatoshi-kun, you are not the epitome of warm and friendliness too.” Satori reminded him. 

  
“That’s why I want something warm and friendly for our son name.” Wakatoshi retorted. “Wait a minute. Let me find another main character for our son’s name. I still have 4 days right?”

  
Satori raised his brow, “But no Taisho era name. That’s including Rengoku, Senjuro, Kyojuro. Please choose at least modern name.” then Satori remembered one name a modern, strong and a winner name.

“How about Katsuki. Ushijima Katsuki?” 

  
“Who is Katsuki?” Wakatoshi asked him again.

  
Satori waved his hand. “He is from My Hero Academia. He is one of the strongest characters and super active. His name’s Kanji also meant victory.” 

  
Wakatoshi nodded. Then he titled his head, “What about his personality?” 

  
Satori grinned, and showed his thumb up. “The best.” After you saw beyond the violence and bullish layers of his personality. 

  
Wakatoshi looked at him. Satori had urge to squirm. Wakatoshi only looked him like that when Satori lied. “You lied.” 

  
“I didn’t!!” 

  
“At least you gloss over the truth.” Wakatoshi concluded. “Love, when you are lying your smile would be too wide, and your corner lips curled more.” 

  
Satori would swoon with adoration had he not pregnant, Wakatoshi really paid extra attention to him. But at the same time as Wakatoshi uttered his detail observation, the baby inside his stomach kicked his gut. And it irked him very much. 

  
Suddenly he was reminded it was Wakatoshi’s fault, he was in this predicament. So he glared at Wakatoshi. “Four days. If you don’t get name I am going to name him Son Goku.” The baby kicked him again.

  
“Satori! You said Ushijima Katsuki.” 

  
Well, “I changed my mind.” The baby deserved to get called Son Goku if he kept using Satori’s organs as punching bag. 

  
**  
Suna Rintaro thought marriage really rot some people’s brain. Take example Tooru, good setter but crazy at the same time. His mood swing was worse than even a pregnant omega. The thing was Tooru capable to control his emotion but He was just being petty to people. All people. Tooru had been married for years. 

  
When Ushijima, him and Tooru became teammates. He thought Ushijima would be normal but recently he caught Wakatoshi did something weird. For the example he watched Demon Slayer.

  
Don’t get Rintaro wrong. He loved Demon Slayer. The movie was the highest grossing anime movie ever in Japan. It defeated Ghibli. Ghibli you know. However he didn’t expect to see Ushijima cried because an episode of Demon Slayer.

  
You would think ha, ha, ha, Rintaro you big fat liar. Nope. He wasn’t a liar. Suna Rintaro was good pers….okay he wasn’t that good but he was not lying. At least this time.

  
They had rest time for an hour and Rintaro just turned to see Ushijima sat watching Demon Slayer behind the gym. He wiped his corner of eyes when the screen showed Tanjiro used the fire dance. Rintaro forgot the name

  
To say that Rintaro’s jaw dropped was understatement. Rintaro was so shock until he forgot to take blackmail picture. (Damn it now even he told people the truth, people would call him liar. For the example Atsumu. That damn fox called him liar when Rintaro told him that)

  
Now Rintaro was just turning to locker rooms when he heard. “Satori we can’t named our kid Katsuki. He is..He is a big bully.” 

  
Rintaro couldn’t hear what Ushjima’s mate said but Ushijima said this, “Yes, I have watched My Hero Academia. He is Violent, volatile and unable to cope with his own emotion. We are not going to use his name on our kid.” 

  
Of course Rintaro had heard abour My Hero Academia. It was popular anime. “Yes. I don’t want to have violence loving characters for our son’s name.” 

  
“How about Izuku? Ushijima Izuku. Yes, I know I took it from Midoriya Izuku but at least the kid is kind and he is getting stronger each day. The most important thing, he is not rude like Katsuki.” 

  
Rintaro’s jaw dropped to the floor. Ushijima realized he was just talking about anime right? Why he talked like they were real people? And who the hell named their kids based on Anime’s name?

  
Even the crazy Tooru named his sons normally. (However, his sons weren’t exactly normal. Those brats were hellion from Hell. They scared Rintaro and it was a lot.) 

  
“Okay. Are you happy with the name, Love?” 

  
Rintaro almost vomited when he heard Ushijima’s tone softened. Love? Love? What kind of old fashion fart was Wakatoshi? Who the heck called their mate Love? Well, baby was fine. Sweetheart was fine too even Snookum sounded cute but love? Love?

  
“Then I am happy too. See you tonight.” He hung up. 

  
Rintaro couldn’t help himself but to confront Ushijima, “You called your mate love?” 

  
Ushijima nodded. “Yes. He is the love of my life.” Ushijima said straightforwardly. 

  
“I thought you are Japanese.”

  
“I am.” 

  
“Well, we are Japanese and we don’t really call our mate with endearment right? You are like the last person on earth that I expect to use that.” 

  
Ushijima frowned. “Never stereotyping people Suna. You will find how vast the world is. And I am just telling you the truth Satori is the love of my life. And I love him. I am not ashamed to tell the world about that.” 

  
It was lethal. Lethal, you know. With tooru, Rintaro expected him to talk about love but Ushijima, Ushijima who had personality of the brick. The epitome of silent Japanese’s men just said something cheesy about love.

  
Unthinkable. Preposterous. Ushijima was supposed to be stoic and robotic. Not cheesy and romantic. 

  
Rintaro almost had seizure. He was sure that marriage rot people’s brain.

  
Wait, if Ushijima was really straightforward with his affection to his mate and then… Ushijima spent his twenties abroad. That meant Ushijima was fine with PDA. Of course Rintaro’s brain provided unnecessary image of Ushijima kissed his mate.

  
Rintaro wanted to bleach his own brain.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at first i wanted to make them fight but as i remembered their journey in it's okay it's happiness. Well, i changed my mind. Satori deserved to have fluffy story. 
> 
> You noticed that i didn't write about Toga right? Because well...let's keep it for next time. 
> 
> hope you love Ushiten fluff.


	40. Bad parenting finally caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo Tetsuya's wrong parenting finally caught up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsuya and Kaoru were Tetsurou's parents 
> 
> This chapter may bit heavier than usual.if you had read Kei and Tetsu story before you won't be too shock with thr morally grey area. Lol.   
> Tetsuya was getting older so regret is inevitable in some aspects of his life.

Kuroo Tetsuya wasn’t really good person. He knew that. He was manipulative, cunning and selfish. He would put his family’s happiness above someone else. He could admit it, in one or another he stunted Kaoru’s growth.

  
Their marriage was arranged since Tetsuya was 23 and Kaoru was 18. He was…smitten by her. The Perfect lady of the Matsuyama family from Nara. Tetsuya stopped sleeping around. He didn’t see Kaoru as challenge, he loved Kaoru because Kaoru was perfect submissive Omega. 

  
However he made sure that Kaoru saw less the world than she should. He suggested to Kaoru to study at Japan women’s University. University for women, and he made sure to pick Kaoru up everyday. He planned all Kaoru’s vacation with him.

  
They got married soon after Kaoru graduated and Kaoru had been pregnant for two months on her graduation day. She gave birth and Kaoru decided to be house wife and perfect Matriarch of Kuroo’s family. 

  
They only had one son. An Alpha son. So Tetsuya taught him what had his father taught him. To be fearless, charming, smarter and manipulative. Tetsurou was his only heir. His only son. The apple of his eyes. 

  
He didn’t see something wrong with how he raised Tetsurou. He honed him to be ruthless in pursuing whatever he wanted. Yes, he let Tetsurou played around too. Sleeping around as much as he could before the marriage but Tetsurou was still holding tradition. 

  
He agreed to the arrange marriage, and fortunately he was fond of his fiancée. The Tsukishima’s Omega. Perhaps too fond. Tetsuya didn’t understand why the Omega of Tsukishima’s family refused to marry Tetsurou. Tetsurou would take care of him better than even his own family. 

  
Tetsuya knew about the change in time, about independent Omegas and women. He appreciated them and he somehow treated them like equal. That was why his family kept going strong even with the changed of time, they were cunning like cat. They adapted well. 

  
However Tetsuya preferred The conventional way for his family. The conventional virgin bride for his son from the family which the Genealogy could be traced even to Pre-Shogun era. Tsukishima Kei was all of that but docile and submissive.

  
The boy ran away from house, he refused to bend to the tradition and honestly Tetsuya liked the boy. But he would rather to choose an easier Omega for his son. Tetsurou and Kei did everything backward.

  
They met by chance, Kei was pregnant first, his son ecstatic, Kei ran away, they chased playing cat and mouse. His son manipulated his way, Kei tried to escape, and round and round even involving The Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s children. Tetsuya didn’t want to know about how their complicated relationship worked. Young people often made everything complicated. 

  
Tetsurou was still growing up well. He was a good if not the best heir for their group. He was cunningly developing their system. At the same time, he was good father and husband. He was faithful like what Tetsuya and Kaoru had taught him. He loved his mate so much.

  
Probably too much. 

  
It started with Kei’s picture on Tetsurou’s laptop screen. Tetsuya thought it was just newlywed syndrome. But until now Tetsurou’s laptop had always had Kei’s picture. The Latest picture of Kei. 

  
Until one day Tetsuya realized something was wrong with Tetsurou. It was after their meeting for acquiring another company. The meeting was fine, Tetsurou was brilliant. However his boy was restless.  
“What happened?” Tetsuya asked him.

  
“Kei is not picking up his phone.” He tried to call again. 

  
“He’s working.” Even Tetsuya knew Kei was a resident. New doctor, he would deal with his senpai and senior doctor. Tetsuya teased his son, “Don’t worry. He won’t have affair.” He said

  
Tetsurou suddenly glared at him. “He won’t have affair.” He hissed. 

  
Tetsuya raised his hand, “Wow, easy son. I know he won’t. He would tell you first if he ever wanted to leave you.” He assured him.

  
Tetsuya thought he had assured him, but Tetsurou’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Tetsuya could smell the aggression rose up. He heard his secretaries and assistant flinched, they even took few steps back.

  
It was easy to forget his son was a strong Alpha. Tetsurou often took an laid-back and easy going persona. However they could practically taste the fresh pine scent and aggression from him. “I would die first before he left me.” 

  
For most people it was just a bluff. A romantic, sappy and glamorized bluff in romance novel but it was true for Tetsurou. It wasn’t romantic, it downright crazy. And dangerous. 

  
Tetsuya patted his shoulder, “You have Hiro-chan. You can’t say die that easy.” 

  
“Then Kei better not leave.” Tetsurou then took his phone again. “I am going to go to the hospital.” 

  
Without waiting for the response, Tetsurou went away. Tetsuya thought it was only for a day until the day after tomorrow, Tetsurou called him to say that he would work from home today. “Why?” Tetsuya asked.

  
“Nothing.” 

  
“Tetsurou, you can’t work from home without a proper reason.” Tetsuya emphasized.

  
“Don’t worry. I will finish my job properly.” Tetsurou said, “I need to send Kei to his workplace.” 

  
“Tetsurou! Kei can drive by himself.” Tetsuya tried to interjected.

  
“And let him out of my sight?” Tetsurou asked back. “Then he can drive out of my life? I am not taking a chance Otousan. I am not going to let Kei out of my sight.” He hung up the phone.

  
Tetsuya looked at his right-hand man and best friend, Kozume Ryuma, “Kozume. Dispatch one of our employee to Kei’s working place.” 

  
Kozume frowned, “Are you supervising Kei?” his disapproval was shown clearly,

  
“Not Kei. But Tetsurou.” He said, “He said he would work from home today and without proper reason but not to let Kei out of his sight.” 

  
Kozume nodded and gave the instruction to his people before reproved Tetsuya “I tell this as your best friend. You may raise Tetsurou in a method you deemed necessary, I won’t argue with you about that. He has huge load on his shoulder, you make sure he survives and emerges as victor. However, in personal life, he has to be reproved now.” 

  
Tetsuya sighed, “How can I reprove him?” Tetsuya asked him. “When he is just growing up based on what have I taught him.” 

  
“Would you kill yourself if Kaoru died?” 

  
Kozume’s question caught Tetsuya off guard. “I mean no. When I was..” Tetsuya stopped. When he was younger, he wouldn’t do that. He loved Kaoru more than 10 kids. He loved her with all his deceitful heart but he wouldn’t do that. Losing Kaoru would be devastating for him but he had responsibility. He had a son. He had to live for him. 

  
“No.” Tetsuya answered firmly.

  
“Have you ever thought Kaoru would leave you for other?” 

  
“No. She loves me.” Tetsuya was sure of that.

  
“Would you tail every movement Kaoru made if you were arguing?” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Would you think Kaoru just finding excuse to leave you if she accused you cheating?” 

  
Tetsuya shook his head again. Kaoru and he ever fought about cheating too. Long time ago, when Tetsuya became too busy in office. They fought it out but in the end Tetsuya assured Kaoru that she was his everything. 

  
Then it dawned to Tetsuya. Tetsurou and Kei had fight. “They are fighting, aren’t they?” 

  
Kozume nodded, “Huge Argument according to Kenma, but the problem is your son in verge of caging Kei, he probably did right now. And I dare to bet my life on it, if this continues, Tetsurou may lock Kei in his apartment.” 

  
“No. He won’t.” 

  
“You dare to bet your life on it?” He asked. Tetsuya went silence. Of course he didn’t dare. Because part of him knew that Kozume was right. “Kids make mistake Kuroo. We can’t shield them continuously.” He said again. “There is a thin line between love and obsession.” Kozume continued. 

  
“Isn’t that thin love between love and Hate?” Tetsuya tried to lighten the conversation.

  
Kozume shook his head, “Not in your family. You guys are intense, Tetsurou is too intense.” He said. 

  
Tetsuya realized Kozume was right. Tetsurou wasn’t only in love with Kei. But he obsessed over him. Tetsuya should have known better than to encourage him when Tetsurou was chasing Kei. Tetsuya was encouraging him to manipulate Kei. To…

  
Use pregnancy as the way to bind Kei to him. He thought he was right. Why the younglings tried to complicate things? Why couldn’t they just follow tradition? To go the easiest way? 

  
“Sometimes I thought of raising Tetsurou in different way.” Tetsuya murmured.

  
“We can’t turn back in time. Isn’t that what you always say. Think of the next step Kuroo.” He said. “Read some parenting books.” 

  
“When my son has already had his own son?” 

  
“You are still his father. He will listen to you.” Kozume retorted. “It’s never too late to learn.” He continued sagely. Of course Kozume would know, when Kenma first came with his sexuality and his career choice, Kozume was enraged and shunned Kenma for some time. But Kozume learnt and educated himself and he accepted Kenma for who he was. 

  
Tetsuya sighed. “I hope they never break up.” 

  
“Me too.” 

  
Tetsuya hated to admit this even to himself but he was failed to raise Tetsurou in some aspect. He put the wrong idea in Tetsurou’s mind and it terrified Tetsuya. Tetsurou was scaring Tetsuya right now. 

  
Because he knew his son. If Kei ever broke up with him Tetsurou might use all the manipulative measure to keep Kei from leaving. He might tell Kei that he would die as soon as Kei left. Tetsurou might even hurt himself in front of Kei. Kei then might stay with Tetsurou. 

  
When Tetsuya thought about that scenario, he felt a horrible clench in his gut. The bile aroused up from his stomach. The familiar feeling was disgust and guilt. The feeling Tetsuya felt when he crossed the morally grey area. 

  
It was time to admit he, Tetsuya in one or another way had created Tetsurou to be like this. In his tenure to groom Tetsurou as perfect Heir, he somehow created this ugly horrifying side of his son. 

  
And if he didn’t do anything, Kei who would pay the prize. 

  
***  
Actually Tetsuya didn’t need to do anything just yet, because all of Tetsurou and Kei’s friends interfere. According to Kozume who heard from Kenma, Tetsurou and Kei decided to attend couple therapy. 

  
Tetsuya was visiting his own parents when his mother said this. “Why do they need Therapy?” she asked, “They are fine right?” 

  
Tetsuya sighed, his mother was far more traditional than his own wife. His mother believed in a wife or omega should just endure everything to maintain the complete family façade. “Okaasan. They are fine, that’s why they need help.” 

  
“If Tetsurou-kun is worrying about Kei-san. Then Kei-san should just stay at home to make Tetsurou-kun less anxious.” She said. “Tetsurou-kun needs to focus on the group right now.” 

  
“Okaasan, Tetsurou works just fine. And they seek help because they need it. We can’t help them.” 

  
Okaasan only looked at him disapprovingly and then when he met Otousan during the tea ceremony, Otousan only said. “Make sure no one know about it,” He said. “We can’t afford weaknesses.” 

  
Visiting therapy was still taboo in their family. They were Japanese through blood and bone, they put the family first before their own interest that included Family’s name and reputation. When you had problems you endured by yourself.

  
“Yes.” That was the sound advice. So Tetsuya caved in. 

  
His father clenched his fist, “I still don’t see the real problem here. Isn’t that good Tetsurou is..” He spat the next word. “Fond of his mate? We don’t need to face cheating issues or women and Omegas who demand him for money? Erasing the cheating evidence will be harder than his desire to his Omega.” 

  
Tetsuya knew his parents hated Kei. Well, not hate but still disapproved Kei for kept working instead of being the perfect Kuroo’s Omega. In one side, his parents bragged for Kei’s achievement but at the same time they wanted Kei to stop working or at least working at the hospital who has affliction with their family.

  
“Otousan, Tetsurou has problem. He has to work on the issues not to ignore it. Do you want him to keep his own mate hostage in his house?” 

  
“He doesn’t need to keep him hostage if Kei just be obedient little Omega like he should be.” Otousan decided. “Everything would be easier and everyone would be happy.” 

  
“But Kei wouldn’t.” Tetsuya said. 

  
Otousan frowned, “Why he wouldn’t? He has a house to take care of. He has a child to raise and he has the whole family to take care of. His husband would keep him save, protected and spoiled him. He doesn’t need to lift any finger to work.” 

  
That was made Okaasan, Kuroo Nadeshiko happy. It made Kaoru happy too but Tetsuya was sure his son-in-law would die like that. “Kei is meant for greater thing Otousan, he graduated from Todai not for nothing.” 

  
“Your mother graduated from Prestigious school as honorary student too. Your wife was the valedictorian on her graduation day. It is a requirement for Kuroo’s matriarch to excel in their education.” 

  
There was no end of arguing with Otousan. “Kei is his own person.” 

  
“Being born in Tsukishima family meant he has responsibility that come from the privilege. Kei is irresponsible little brat who did his duty barely minimum but demanding to be treated as special.” Otousan said. “I may understand why Tetsurou let the little Omega step on his head but I expect better from you.”

  
Tetsuya didn’t retort. He had known better than wasting his time over changing his father’s mind. Tetsuya had never fought a losing war. If he deemed the argument was futile then he would just go his way. 

  
“I will make sure no body but our main family know about Tetsurou’s therapy.” Tetsuya ended the conversation. 

  
He just needed to make sure the therapist was one of his trusted people and uphold the ethic rigidly. Tetsuya thought he didn’t need to talk with Tetsurou at all because the problem had solved.

  
However Tetsuya knew the problem didn’t solve even after years. The problem hadn’t finished just by visiting Therapist few times. Tetsurou went in and out therapy several times. 

  
When Tetsurou got his vice president’s office, the first thing Tetsurou put inside his room was his family picture which was sweet because Tetsuya did the same but then he saw a huge portrait of Kei. Tetsuya decided to say, “Tone it down.” 

  
Tetsurou lifted his head from laptop, “Tone what down?” 

  
Tetsuya pointed at Kei’s picture and Tetsurou’s laptop screen, and even his phone, “You are like huge stalker with obsession. He is already your mate.” 

  
Tetsurou sighed, “Otousan, that is because he is my mate then I can put his pictures everywhere. He consented.” 

  
“Okay fine. He consented, aren’t you just…” Tetsuya tried to find the proper terms. “It’s not healthy anymore and for real this is scary. It’s like you are on path of insanity.” 

  
“That’s why I go to therapy, Otousan.” Tetsurou said calmly. 

  
“Okay. Then what your therapist said?” Tetsuya sat in front of Tetsurou. “Do they give you medication?” 

  
Tetsurou leaned back, “The Therapist said I will need to live with this for my whole life. And no they couldn’t give me medication because I haven’t developed the other symptoms. We only worked on the cognitive behavioral therapy with Kei too.” He then shrugged, “It’s fine as long as I don’t do the impulses I had.”

  
“Impulses?” 

  
“Like isolating Kei from other where I can be the only one who see him, or put the phone tracker on Kei, or checking every hour Kei’s whereabouts.” Tetsurou might say it easily but Tetsuya felt the chill on his spine. “Or manipulate Kei emotionally to stay with me.” 

  
“Are you always thinking about Kei like this?” Tetsuya asked. It was scary and the more Tetsuya knew about that, the more he questioned the wrongness in his parenting methods. 

  
Tetsurou shrugged, “No. It is fine for most of times but I have some relapse.” He said. 

  
“Relapses.” Tetsuya remembered about the times Tetsurou barely functioning. “If you have fight with Kei, you are relapsing.” 

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Or when I feel threats to my marriage with Kei.” Tetsurou said. 

  
“Does Kei feel okay about this? What does Kei feel?” He asked.

  
“Otousan, Kei entered this relationship with open eyes. We decided to be opened and communicate all the things. Kei knew that I had this desire to just bind him forever with me, and no, he is not some damsels who glamorized the obsessive love. That’s why we decided to go to therapy.” 

  
Tetsuya should thanks heaven that his son in law was some gutsy omega. Even Tetsuya, Tetsurou’s father an Alpha was afraid of his son’s obsessive love. He didn’t know how Kei handled Tetsurou. 

  
“Will you commit suicide if something ever happened to Kei?” Tetsuya needed to know.

  
Tetsurou inhaled sharply. “I have Hiro and our second child now. So no.” He said, Tetsuya almost breath in relieve but Tetsurou added, “Not yet. When they were adult I would.” 

  
Tetsuya didn’t know where he had gone wrong. He wanted to call this insanity but at the same time it wasn’t. He wanted to feel okay with this because it was good Tetsurou would be faithful to his mate but he couldn’t too. Because there was some disturbing thing under it. 

  
“Why? Why Kei, Tetsurou?” 

  
Tetsurou didn’t answer. “I just love him Otousan. I don’t know why too.” 

  
Tetsuya was grateful or beyond grateful that Kei wasn’t pushover. If Kei was anything like Kaoru or Tetsuya’s mother then Tetsurou would eat him alive figuratively. However Tetsuya knew it was his fault too. 

  
He knew he spoiled Tetsurou, he knew he made Tetsurou became manipulative and cunning heir. He knew he taught Tetsurou with lack of empathy toward others and only put their family’s needs above other.

Tetsurou also raised in a community where Alpha was put in the first place and Omegas were meant to be submissive. He was raised in conventional way and added to the traditional ‘education’, Tetsurou became what’ve he became today.

  
Some people said Tetsuya and Kaoru had succeeded to raise the perfect heir and son but they didn’t really know the grave situation or how much Tetsurou in the end had to struggle his own demon.

  
People even Tetsuya’s parents were wrong. They said Kei should just let Tetsurou handled all the things but they had never heard about this whole things. Even Tetsuya was afraid for Kei. 

  
If Kei ever changed his mind and planned to separate from Tetsurou, hell would be cooler than the fall out. Tetsuya couldn’t imagine how would they cope. What would Tetsurou become? A stalker? He would manipulate all the thing to keep Kei with him? He would cage Kei? He would destroy Kei’s life? 

  
Then what should Tetsuya do again? Kei would reap the consequences of Tetsuya and Kaoru’s parenting. Tetsuya hardly felt guilt. He thought himself as a person who did something morally grey when he deemed necessary, so he didn’t feel guilty but right now he felt guilty just by thinking about the worst possibility? 

  
***  
Every time he saw Kei right now, he torn between guilt and urge him to run. Kei was 5 months pregnant it was impossible for him to run anyway. Tetsuya sat beside his son-in-law and finally asked him “How you handle him?” 

  
“Handle who?” 

  
“Tetsurou. How you handle him when you know he is too in love with you?” 

  
Kei snorted, “You mean obsessive behavior?” he asked back. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Because I am not blind Otousan. I’ve seen him at his worse.” He replied. “And I love him despite that.” 

  
“You ignore his flaw?” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Pardon me, do I look like stupid damsel in distress for you?” He asked him. 

  
Kei was sarcastic and he didn’t bother to conceal it unless in front of Kaoru. Likely because he didn’t want to make Kaoru cry, but Tetsuya didn’t mind his sarcasm and sharp words. 

  
“It is not like I feel _oh my god he is so obsess with me and I am lucky to have him_.” Kei impersonated someone with high pitch voice. “Tetsurou and I work for it. Work for healthier relationship.” 

  
“Healthier huh?” Tetsuya grimaced.

  
“Well you are the one who said that we can’t let people judge our happiness. It’s not like Tetsurou and I didn’t know our flaw and didn’t want to change. We try and we are still trying, both of us. Why sinking the ship when we can still fix it?”

  
The way Kei said it sounded so easy. It sounded like too easy. “I’m sorry.” Tetsuya apologized.   
Kei raised his brow, “For?” 

  
“If only I raise him…” 

  
“Know what? It’s 7 years too late.” Kei said. “I am not saying this to be mean, but you need to stop him 7 years ago Otousan.” 

  
A stab of regret roused up in Tetsuya’s heart. “I know.” 

  
Kei then shrugged, “But we are happy now. I am happy with him and he is happy, we still have some shitty issues but we can work on it.” Kei said. 

  
Tetsuya nodded then he smiled, “You are actually softie, aren’t you Kei?” 

  
Kei shuddered, “Because I am pregnant. Damn it.” He said.

  
Tetsuya laughed, “I hope you and Tetsurou could raise Hiro-chan and this little one better than us. The parents.” 

  
“Well, if the standard is my parents then I’m pretty sure the bar is not too high.” He said but then he slightly smile to Tetsuya, “And if the standard is you and okaasan, I think you guys did pretty good job.” 

  
It was the closest compliment Tetsuya had ever heard from Kei but Kei was sincere. Somehow in his own mean and sarcastic and cynic way, Kei comforted him. A huge boulder of guilt and regret had been lifted from his chest. 

  
“Where again I can find a husband who ready to massage my feet 24/7 without complaining?” 

  
Tetsuya laughed out loud. At least he had done one thing right on raising Tetsurou and knowing that from Kei was really validating him as parents.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end What Tetsurou had for Kei is not some healthy relationship and well, they are only wroking because both of them ready for change. they went to therapy.
> 
> And even Tetsuya as outsider thought that their relationship is bit scary. He is right. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter like i do.


	41. Hiro and Yuuya first training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuya almost meet his ancestor and Hiro got embarassed so much.

Time Line : Hiro and Yuuya were 12, The triplets and Reito were 10 and Sei was 5

Yuuya just knew he had crossed his great grandpapa who was the founder of Itachiyama Institute somehow. Did Yuuya meet him before he was born? You know, when they were still together in astral realm? Or did he ever pee on Great- Grandpapa shrine? 

  
No right. 

  
Then why? Why it was always him? Yuuya meant first he had to endure the ugliness of Itachiyama Volleyball Jersey and now, Kanaoka-sensei the Itachiyama’s Team coach said they would have endurance training. 

  
Endurance. Which meant swimming who the heck thought swimming was the synonym of Endurance?

Then Yuuya begged her to let him go, but of course Kanaoka -sensei (she knew Kiyoomi, okay?) Didn’t give him permission.

  
She said to Hiro, “Kuroo, if he skipped, I am going to bench you until third year.” 

  
Then of course, his lordship forced Yuuya to come. One thing that scarier than His lordship’s glare was his intensity and concentration. Kiyoomi and Atsumu said to Yuuya that for children, Hiro’s great point was his insistent to get things done. 

  
Well, Hiro didn’t become first year setter by lazing around. 

  
Anyway, Hiro now demanded the reason why Yuuya couldn’t go to training camp. Then with heavy heart Yuuya revealed the reason, “Because I can’t swim.” 

  
Hiroyuki glared at him, “What do you mean you can’t swim?” 

  
Wow, Hiro just asked stupid question. “That’s meant I drown.” Yuuya didn’t forget to emphasize each words like Hiro was moron. He waited the day to do this. “I-am-not-floating. Float-no-no and Drown yes-yes.” 

  
Hiro smacked Yuuya’s head. Well, what did Yuuya expect? “My lord, if I got brain damage I am going to sue you!!” 

  
“You won’t! Your brain is not even inside your head.” Hiro barked back at him. Wow, Hiro’s insult just escalated. “Anyway, I am asking how the hell you can’t swim when you accompany Sakusa-san to swimming pool date with Uncle Atsumu?” 

  
Ah, The Third Wheeling Incident. Let just said Atsumu wanted to court Sakusa at that time and he bribed Yuuya too. “Well, I was sitting on the floating duck. And I don’t even need to swim.” 

  
“Floating…floater? You were using floater?” 

  
“Floater is for baby. I was sitting on the sophisticated floating duck while sipping Cola.” 

  
“It’s all the same. How the hell no one taught you to swim?” Hiro asked again.

  
Yuuya tapped his finger on his chin. “Well, unlike your Penthouse, my house doesn’t have swimming pool.” Yuuya said. “Also, Daddy said I am good at Volleyball so I don’t need to swim again.” 

  
Hiro face-palmed, though Yuuya didn’t really understand why he needed too? “Come on I’ll teach you how to swim.” Hiro said. 

  
“Eh?” 

  
“I am not going to sit on the bench until my third year, so come on.” He pulled Yuuya’s ear. “We are going to teach you how to swim.” 

  
“We?” Yuuya got the really bad feeling about this. And why the heck His Lordship loved to pull his ear? It reminded Yuuya to every time he tried to skip their practice his lordship would pull his ear.

  
His bad feeling was proven true as they stood on the side of the pool in Hiro’s penthouse. Hiro said his family would move house next year. 

  
“Why we need Sei?” Yuuya liked Sei-chan but he didn’t see the necessities of Sei being there. Sei was wearing the dinosaur swim suit and with the dinosaur swimming cap with horns too. 

  
Hiro shrugged, “Because I need to teach Sei swimming too.” Hiro said. 

  
Yuuya gasped, “Then what about me?” 

  
Then Yuuya heard the warfare, “Prepare for Trouble.” 

  
“And make it triple!!” 

  
“Aha ha ha!” 

  
The triplets were coming out from the changing rooms and they wore the same we bare bear swimming suits. How the hell the triplets’ mom always get We Bare Bear merchandise? Money. Definitely money could buy everything.

  
Also, how the hell the triplets were ashamed to wear that?

  
Sei poked Yuuya’s hand. “Yuu-nii. There are your instructors.” The baby teased him.

  
“Hello, our disciple.” Natsume patted his chest. 

  
Yuuya gulped, “Why disciple not disciples?” Yuuya asked. He pointed at Reito. “Can you swim?” 

  
Reito nodded his head, “Of course.” 

  
“How can? I mean you are…” How should Yuuya say this? Well, Reito was the less athletic of their bunch. First Reito was definitely an Omega, not that was a bad things because Kiyoomi was an Omega and he was super athletic. Second, Reito was not in sport club. He was The Choir Club’s core member. The last time they had sport day, Reito didn’t play any sport. 

  
Reito scowled, and it wasn’t scary at all. He looked how to say it? Adorable and cute. “Papa taught me.” 

  
Yuuya patted his head, “Okay, okay. Sorry. I underestimate you.” 

  
Reito was really good kid, because he then smiled, “No worry, Yuuya-nii.” He said. “I will try my hardest to teach you.” 

  
“Us too!!” the triplets chimed in. That wasn’t very reassuring. 

  
Hiro clapped his hand, “Now. Soldiers your mission is to teach Yuuya swimming. And you..,” he turned to Yuuya, “Your mission is to swim at the end of the day.” 

  
“That’s impossible.” Yuuya murmured.

  
And his lordship glared at him. “Nothing Impossible.” 

  
“Right, right. There is a miracle.” Taiyou chimed in.

  
“When you believe.” Ritsuka added with sing-a-song voice. “You will when yoy believe.” 

  
Hiro nodded and patted Ritsuka’s head. “There you heard them. You will when you believe.” 

  
Yuuya was stupid but he knew that the triplets just quoted a song. “my lord they were just quoting song.” 

  
“But it doesn’t make it less true, anyway, I will comeback in an hour.” He waved his hand. “Soldiers.” 

  
The triplets and Reito saluted, “Aye sir!” 

  
“Now, your task is teaching Yuuya to swim. Understand?” 

  
“Yes sir.” 

  
“Now Sei-chan, come on. Niichan will teach you to swim.” Then my lord held Sei-chan’s hand and dragging Dinosaur floater. Sei-chan turned back and waved his hand.

  
“I will pray for your safety Yuu-nii.” Sei-chan teased.

  
And Yuuya prayed for his safety too. Yuuya had hunch that Hiro just got a turn to babysit the triplets and Sei so he schemed using Yuuya to distract their attention. Yuuya braced himself then he turned to the triplets. “Wait. When do you learn to swim?” 

  
The triplets looked at each other, then Natsume shrugged, “Swimming is like walking Yuu-nii.” 

  
“Right you just need to move your hand.” Ritsuka continued.

  
“and kick your feet,” Taiyou grinned widely. “Then you swim.” He waved his hand like hula dancer. 

  
“Uh-uh. Not that easy unless you have swimming pool, you can’t practice swimming like walking everyday.” Yuuya said. His lordship was lucky to live in penthouse with swimming pool facility. Well, Yuuya he lived in a traditional house complex whose chose to build a shrine and Koi pond instead of swimming pool.

  
Wait? Why did Grandpapa never build swimming pool? And why did Oldest Uncle right now never make swimming pool? Instead he renovated the Shrine and Gret-great grandpapa statue. Which was in Yuuya’s opinion kinda useless, because if Yuuya had ever went to meet their ancestor in heaven (or probably in Hell because well, some of them were not kind enough for heaven). He would tell them that Shrine wasn’t really good place for chilling after death.

  
“Eh, as long as you have water you can swim Yuuya-nii.” Ritsuka said easily.

  
“Uh-uh not if the water is from the Koi Pond.” Yuuya said. 

  
The triplets looked at each other liked Yuuya was the weird one. Then suddenly something crossed Yuuya’s mind. The triplets lived in Japanese Traditional house compound too. Yuuya had been to their home before so he knew the triplets’ house only have Koi pond and no swimming pool “You guys learnt swimming in Koi pond didn’t you?” 

  
Natsume scowled, “Daddy said water is water.” 

  
Yuuya knew it. “But there are koi fish inside the pool.” 

  
“Daddy said if we want to swim with shark we should never afraid of Koi.” Taiyou said then he pulled his lips, “I want to swim with killer whale and catch Underwater monster.” 

  
Yuuya decided to ignore the Savage, Taiyou. Of course his dream was to catch monster. He turned to Ritsuka, “You, aren’t you afraid of the mud?” 

  
Ritsuka snorted, “Daddy said the mud can be washed.” 

  
Taiyou nodded, “Yes, you just need to stand under shower then swoosh the mud is gone,” he said.

  
Natsume grinned, “And we have soap.” 

  
“Then after shower we will smell like flower.” 

  
Sometimes Yuuya thought the triplets was raised in forest instead of in Tokyo. They were just too…fearless. And wild and savage like people who lived in mountain instead in Tokyo. 

  
Yuuya grimaced, “Just because you smell like flower doesn’t change the fact you swim with Koi.” 

  
“Eh, it’s only Koi. Not even Piranha.” Natsume said.

  
Yuuya decided to give up on reasoning with the wild children. 

  
“Come on Yuuya-nii. We will make you swim.” Taiyou grabbed his hand. Not held but grab. 

  
“Don’t worry, you just need to kick your feet.” Natsume grabbed the other hand. 

  
“Why are you grabbing my hands?” he asked.

  
Natsume looked at him, then shrugged, “Because Taiyou grabbed you.” 

  
He turned to Taiyou, then asked the same question, “Why are you grabbing my hand?” 

  
Taiyou shrugged too. “Just a feeling.” Then he smiled widely, “Don’t worry Yuu-nii. We won’t let you drown.”   
That wasn’t very assuring but Yuuya couldn’t processes more as he heard Reito mumbled something to Ritsuka that sounded like, “Someone can use all their power if they were Hysteric. We call it hysterical power so human can survive.” Then without warning. 

  
Taiyou and Natsume dragged him while saying, “Yuuya’s hysterical power!!!!” 

  
Yuuya knew he often joked about meeting great-great grandpapa in astral realm but really he wasn’t ready to cross the bridge to astral realm or to his ancestor land in spirit world.

  
He still wanted to go to middle school, he wanted to go to high school, he wanted to have girlfriend at least and He wanted to play Volleyball professionally because Kiyoomi said that was Yuuya’s only option to have career unless Yuuya started to use his brain to think. (Nah, Yuuya didn’t plan to overexert his brain, why chose other career when he could just play Volleyball? Volleyball is rather easy. You just needed to hit, set, smash and win and smile and taunt your enemy. Also Yuuya didn’t really need to think about strategy he just needed to follow instruction) 

  
Anyway, Yuuya still wanted to live. 

  
“Yuu-nii! Yuu-nii!” when he opened his eyes he saw the triplets and Reito stood in front of him. While Yuuya believed Reito was bit an angel but the triplets definitely weren’t. He was in the front of Hell Gate, wasn’t he? Was this what people said about life flashing in front of his eyes? 

  
“Why are you closing your eyes?” Ritsuka asked. 

  
“Because I almost die!” Yuuya retorted and then he realized he just stood in the water that reached only to his torso. 

  
Taiyou looked at him like he was crazy. Then he stuck his finger inside his ears, “Ha? You can’t die if your head not inside the water.” 

  
Natsume nodded, “Right. Right. You just closed your eyes as soon as we jumped. Don’t worry we pull you up before your head even sink under the water.” 

  
Ritsuka snorted, “You are so Lame Yuu-nii.” He said. “Ah, let’s get Yuuya-nii to kiddie pools guys. He is afraid of water.” 

  
Yuuya wasn’t afraid of water at all but of course arguing with triplets was impossible because they started to drag Yuuya out well inhaled and said, “You are a baby, Yuu-nii. A baby.” 

  
“Yosh starting from today we called you Yuuya The Kiddie from kiddies pool Kingdom.”   
***

  
Kanaoka Amanai loved Volleyball and she loved coaching too. She was lucky that she got a coaching Job in Itachiyama Institute for middle school boy team after she retired from professional teams at 34. 

  
Her teams were good. They had Iizuna Tsukasa’s nephew, Iizuna Tsuyoshi who boosted with 185 cm height. The Ace. He reminded Kanaoka of Ushijima Wakatoshi rather than his uncle. He was super responsible and good captain. Ah, her teams also had others good players from second years and first year.

  
Speaking of the devil, Kanaoka saw one of the most talented first year got dragged by Retired National players, Sakusa Kiyoomi. “Ouch Kiyoomi!” 

  
Kanaoka liked Sakusa and Komori Motoya. They were on Male National Team during the time Kanaoka was on female team too. So, they were quite a good friend but that didn’t meet Kanaoka treated Yuuya specially.

  
“Here, Amanai. One of your player.” Sakusa said. 

  
Kanaoka nodded , she looked at the boy, “Are you trying to skip pratice again Komori?” 

  
“I am not, I only have allergy to sunrise after I almost meet my great-great grandpapa in my dream.” Yuuya retorted carelessly. He earned a smack on head by Kiyoomi, “Ouch Kiyoomi!” 

  
“Great grandfather will curse you if you kept bringing him up.” He said. “I found him sneak the thermometer into rice-cooker so he could pretend to be sick.” Sakusa explained. 

  
Yuuya pouted, “Why are you even at house? Are you fighting with Atsumu again?” 

  
Sakusa rolled his eyes, “No! Your Dad asked me to handle you. And call him Atsumu Niichan, he is older than you.” 

  
Yuuya rubbed his head, “I don’t even call you Oniichan, why should I call him oniichan?” well, Sakusa couldn’t retort because Yuuya was right anyway. So Sakusa only pinched the boy’s cheek. 

  
“Just stay with your coach. Amanai. Please take care of this little shit.” Sakusa gave Yuuya’s hand to Kanaoka. 

  
Yuuya grumbled about Kiyoomi was the big shit. It almost-almost made Kanaoka chortled. So then here Kanaoka held the boy hand while Sakusa Kiyoomi went out. 

  
“Sensei you can let my hand go now. I won’t bolt away anyway” the boy said. 

  
“Really Komori. You should find more believable excuse than to sneak thermometer to rice-cooker.”

Kanaoka didn’t know what was on the boy’s head. “Also, this training camp is good for building your stamina.” 

  
Komori Yuuya was a good athlete. Well, not surprising when he had two cousins who were in National team. The boy was talented. He had good game senses and reflexitive movement but the most important thing he had flexible wrist like Sakusa. 

  
The only downside the boy found new term of lazy. If he could do things the easy way, why used the hard way? So the boy definitely wouldn’t be the next captain he was too flamboyant and careless. 

  
“Uh-uh, just so you know Sensei. I almost died in the process of this stupid swimming thingy.” 

  
Kanaoka rolled his eyes, “Didn’t Kuroo teach you?” she asked. Ah yes, another talented player Kuroo Hiroyuki.

  
“My lord only said he would teach me. But my lord came with baggage named the triplets and the triplets taught me to swim.” He retorted. 

  
Oh, even Kanaoka knew the triplets. The sons of Iwaizumi Tooru. They were adorable. “Aren’t they cute?” 

  
Yuuya looked at Kanaoka liked she was crazy, “yeah, just like killer whale. Cute from a far, kill from the near.” He nodded. 

  
“So, can you swim now?” Kanaoka asked him.

  
Yuuya raised his brow, “If I say I can’t. Would you let me go home Sensei?” 

  
“No.” Kanaoka retorted easily. She saw the boy grumbled and pouting, “Ah where is Kuroo?” 

  
Usually Hiroyuki and Yuuya were always together. They were like Pea in the pod. Yuuya pointed out to one car who come in, “There. Hiro’s father car.” He said.

  
Ah, speaking of Hiroyuki, what should Kanaoka do? They boy should cut himself some slack. He had this some sort of inferiority complex. Hiroyuki was one of the most talented and hardworking athlete Kanaoka ever knew. However the boy hung on the words Genius too much. 

  
He often said he wasn’t Kageyama Tobio or Miya Atsumu who was naturally born genius. But most of athletes didn’t they worked hard. And Hiro was working hard enough. Who the heck could make himself semi ambidextrous? Hiro was U-12 Tokyo Tournament MVP last year. And the first thing Hiro said during their first meeting, he wasn’t good enough. He didn’t have Yuuya’s crazy reflex or Iizuna’s strength. His only strength was brain and height. 

  
Like hell only brain and height were enough to make him MVP. The boy sold himself too short. While it was good to be critical in order to improve, it was bad if it was too much. The boy could end up push himself too hard. 

  
Was it due to pressure? Was his parents pushing Hiroyuki too hard? 

  
Should Kanaoka talk to their club advisor? And then to Hiroyuki’s parents? 

  
“Ah Sei-chan!!” Kanaoka saw Yuuya waved to a 5 year old child who waved happily too. 

  
Hiroyuki was lucky because it was only Yuuya and Kanaoka who arrived because Hiro’s father said this as soon as Hiro walked to them. “Good luck Hiro-chan! Papa loves you!” 

  
Hiroyuki blushed red, “Papa!!” He yelled, “I meant Dad!!” 

  
Hiroyuki’s father snickered, “Ah, and Mama said he loves you too. Doesn’t Hiro want to say it back? Come on Hiro-chan say it.” 

  
“Dad!!!” Hiro hid his face inside his palm. 

  
Any thought of his parents pressuring Hiroyuki flung to the door. It seemed it was only Hiro himself who pushed himself too much. Also, Hiroyuki’s parents probably around the same age as Kanaoka. So young and their son was already in first year of middle school. 

  
Beside her Yuuya shivered, “Thanks god, my parents are as old as fossil so they don’t do things like this again.” 

  
Despite not knowing Yuuya’s parents, Kanaoka felt offended on their behalf and somehow, she got an urge to pinch the boy cheek like what Sakusa did. The boy was really…how to say this…

  
Little shit.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update, but this chapter is just light hearted fluff.   
> And I will update Bokuaka story later. I have finished the chapter we are just waiting for Camryn to beta it. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> P.s you can't convince me the triplets wouldn't swim with Koi. Also i love writing from Yuuya pov . He is so fun.


	42. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a wing and a treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takara = Treasure  
> Tsubasa = wings

Mention of miscarriage and angst.   
Pairing : Osakita

Shinsuke woke up in the white room and the smell of antiseptic infiltrated his nose as soon as he breathed easily. It took a while for Shinsuke to process his whereabouts. 

  
Hospital. He was in the hospital, he remembered the journey in the ambulance with the paramedic stabilized his condition because he had lost so much blood. Right, he was losing so much blood, and it wetted even the sofa in their home. 

  
Why was he bleeding again? He seemed to forget something. He looked around the room and then his eyes clapped to his flat stomach. Something was missing. Something so precious was missing from his body.

  
Shinsuke trailed his hand to his stomach, it was flat. 

  
“Shin, shin you’ve woken up.” He saw Osamu stood up and held his hand, “I am going to call the doctor.”  
His baby. His baby. Where was his baby? Shinsuke touched his stomach desperately to find a little bump, even a little bump where he would find his baby safely inside his stomach. 

  
“My baby. Where is he?” he asked Osamu. “Osamu, where is he?” he felt his voice started to tremble. “S-samu. W-where i-is o-our baby?” he asked again.

  
One part of Shinsuke’s mind reminded him that he had known the exact answer. But a large part of his heart didn’t want accept it. He didn’t want to believe it. 

  
Osamu stepped closer, then he reached his hand. Osamu’s hand as cold as him, he saw Osamu’s lips trembled too. “H-he is n-not in pain again.” 

  
Shinsuke felt his eyes blurred but he shook his head, their baby safest place was inside his stomach. He shouldn’t feel pain inside Shinsuke’s stomach. They should be safe and sound. “W-where?” 

  
Osamu bit his lower lips. Then Shinsuke knew he had to say the words. “I-I lost him right? I lost him, didn’t I?” 

  
Osamu held his hand and sit on the edge of the bed, then softly ever softly he nodded, “The doctor couldn’t save him. He isn’t breathing again.” 

  
As soon as Osamu confirmed that. Pain like a huge hammer hit Shinsuke, the pain started from the bottom of his stomach and crawled to his chest. Shinsuke broke down he heard his own sob blew up filling the hospital room. 

  
He was losing the most precious thing in his life. A small life that stayed in his stomach not even fully. He was losing him. “I’m sorry.” Shinsuke didn’t know to who the apologize directed, “Sorry. I can’t..I lose our baby.” Ah to Osamu, he wanted to apologize to Osamu. He lost their baby.

  
“Sorry.” Shinsuke murmured again.

  
Osamu shook his head, “No. No. No.” Osamu denied, “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.” 

  
“I’m sorry I can’t even keep you in my stomach. Sorry, I can’t even let you born healthily.” He wanted to apologize to their baby. Their fragile baby who should be protected inside his stomach. But Shinsuke was useless. He was useless, he couldn’t even provide a safe environment to keep his baby safe and healthy.   
He lost him. He lost him. 

  
How could you love someone so much and the next second they were just not exist anymore? It felt someone just decided to rip Shinsuke’s heart out from his chest and the hole it left bleeding so hard. 

  
It was so painful. It was painful to imagine a small laughter that would fill their house now will be no more. It was so painful to imagine the nursery that would never filled with a sound of midnight crying or diaper changing. It was painful to see the hand-me down cloth that no baby would wear. 

  
It was hurt to realize there were no baby to love again. A baby that he loved with all his heart was gone. Just like that. 

  
What should Shinsuke do with the emptiness inside his heart? Where should he throw away the pain he felt his heart? What kind of memories that he should keep of his unborn baby? 

  
“Shinsuke. Please. Please.” He heard Osamu pleaded. The warmth on Shinsuke’s shoulder made he looked at Osamu. 

  
Then what should he say to his husband who may never able to hug their baby? 

  
***  
Osamu felt the huge hole inside his heart. He felt that the space that occupied by his baby suddenly being ripped off forcefully by the invisible hand. The pain was too much, because he knew there would be no baby to love. A baby that he even couldn’t hold.

  
Four months was too young to be out of his mother safety womb. His skin was too thin, his body was too small to hold the warm, his lung couldn’t breath properly. He was in so much pain and the doctor said it was better for him to go now. 

  
Osamu mourned for the lost of his baby. For the baby who might never grew into the onesies Shin bought him. Osamu mourned for his and Shin’s broken heart. He mourned as the flame burned the small chest where their baby tucked safe there.

  
“What is his name? At least give him name.” he heard Shin’s sister said. 

  
How could they name their son? 

  
Osamu wanted to retort when he heard Shin murmured, “Tsubasa. Wings so he could fly freely.” He whispered. “Maybe in next life, he can be born healthily.” 

  
Neither Osamu nor Shin believed in reincarnation but Osamu wished for this time, Tsubasa could be born again. 

  
Osamu hugged Shin who hugged the ashes box inside his arm. They decided to scatter Tsubasa’s ashes to the sea so he could be free. So he could be born again. Osamu felt his cheek got wetter as the ashes slipped through his fingers. 

  
When he looked at Shin’s face, he expected to see some tears again but what he saw was emptiness, the deep emptiness and his golden eyes dulled. Shin forced himself to smile. “He is in better place right?” 

  
Osamu wanted to say yes but his throat constricted painfully. He just abled to beg, “Please,” He felt not only their baby slipped away from him but he would lose Shin too. He pulled Shin closer to him but as he hugged Shin he felt Shin got away further. 

  
Satori said that some people needed space to mourn and sometimes the pain was just too much to share with others. Osamu clung to that words that closely as he watched Shin mourned for their son. As they mourned together for the life they lose. They didn’t talk because the pain was too raw however every night Osamu clung to Shin. 

  
Shin hugged him back and even played with his hair but it felt different. It was like he was going back into the aloof captain that comforted him because it was his obligation. Shin would smile at him but it became distant and Osamu was afraid because he couldn’t read Shin again. He was like the same Kouhai who mooned over Shin’s affection. 

  
Atsumu said Shin just needed times to heal but Osamu knew Shin was just getting further. Osamu who had been with him from since they were being business partner, since one day Osamu saw Shin laughed because of him. Since the kiss under the stars. He knew this wasn’t his Shin. Now, that Shin was getting further away. Shin was drifted away. 

  
Osamu could feel Shin didn’t comeback to him since they lost their baby. Did he lose Shin too? Was it too much pain to be with him now? Didn’t Shin always say it’s easier when he was with Osamu? Did it getting so hard to be with Osamu? 

  
“I think I should divorce him.” His heart stopped beating. “H-he can have children with another Omega, nee-san? I-I may n-never able to give him child. I- I am barren. Nee-san.” 

  
“I saw him Neesan, he loves children.” Shin said again. “He deserves to be father.” 

  
Osamu wanted to be father. He wanted to raise a family but it was a family with the person he loved. He wanted to fill their house with children that as rowdy as him and Atsumu when they were younger. He wanted to have children as many as he could. It was painful to know that there would be laughter inside the home. 

  
“I love him.” He heard Shin sobbed. “That’s why I need to let h-him go. He deserves b-better than me. He deserves someone who can give him children. Not me.” 

  
However Osamu didn’t want a house without Shin inside it. They built the house together, they filled the house with hope together. Even he had 10 kids, it would be meaningless without Shin. 

  
“And who deserve you?” Osamu asked Shin. 

  
Shin was shock, the phone slid from his hand. His golden eyes were wet by tears and he was broken but he was closer than before. He was closer to Osamu, and in midst of brokenness, there was a flimsy connection that Osamu could cling on. 

  
“O-osamu.” 

  
“And who deserve you?” Osamu asked again. “I don’t want kid with another people.” 

  
Shin shook his head, as the tears fell on his cheeks, “I-I can’t give you a child.” Shin said. 

  
“Who says you can’t?” Osamu asked. “Doctor only said it’s hard for us to conceive but not impossible. We know it before.” 

  
Shin shook his head, “Things changed Osamu.” 

  
“What? I still love you like the day I fell hard for you. Are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave me alone?” He asked. “After you let me believe you love me too.” 

  
“I still love you.” 

  
“Then don’t leave.” Osamu said. 

  
Then what Shinsuke said next broke his heart, “I can’t lose another baby! It’s so hurt! It’s so hurt! I can’t bear it Osamu.” And then Shin fell to the ground as he cried. His shoulder trembled hard. 

  
Osamu sat in front of him, he pulled him closer. “Then, let’s not try for children again. Let’s try another way.” Osamu begged, “ We can raise our family, you and me.” 

  
“You still can have your own if you just…” 

  
Osamu cut him off. “It wouldn’t be a family with you. I don’t need another omega. I need you.” Osamu tried to reach Shin but his hand trembled too. “Please, comeback to me. Please comeback to me.”

  
Please comeback to be Shin who let Osamu in. Please. 

  
Shin’s breath hitched and then a small sob out from his mouth, but then when Shin reached to him back with trembling hand Osamu knew they were healing. Shin had comeback to him. 

  
They both cried until the pain washed them away. Until the emptiness inside their heart filled with mournful weep for their son. Until they exhausted themselves but then as they mourned the whole night the morning light brought a new day for them.

  
They were healing after let all the hurting done their work. They rebranded new like the bud after heavy snow. It might take sometimes but they would be okay for now.

  
***

  
Shinsuke didn’t forget about Tsubasa. He would never forget about him and Tsubasa would always live inside his and Osamu’s heart. But life goes on. After they healed, life kept going. They filled their house with laughter. They invited their friends and their family. 

  
The emptiness slowly subsided. Shinsuke could think about Tsubasa with only dull pain right now. He learnt to laugh again in summer, and opened his heart in autumn for other people, and in winter he could celebrate Christmas and New Year with lot of children in his house. Not his own children but the children he loved nonetheless. 

  
From Hiroyuki, The Triplets Natsume, Ritsuka, Taiyou, and The Kid with voice of angel Reito. Then there were Asuna-chan little girl with red hair, and Suga and Daichi’s children the winter siblings Miyuki and Fuyuki. 

  
Shinsuke and Osamu had decided not to think about baby for now. At least until they were healed one hundred percent. 

  
However life always brought a surprise at the most unexpected time. It was one fine winter day on 14th February. As Shinsuke was helping Osamu in the kitchen, he became lightheaded. The last thing Shinsuke remembered was Osamu’s face.

  
Shinsuke woke up in the hospital again. “Osamu?” he asked Osamu. 

  
Osamu lifted his head, and his face was closed. Something akin to fear grappled on Shinsuke’s stomach. “What happened? Is this something wrong with me?” He asked. 

  
Osamu moved to sit on the bed, and took Shinsuke’s hand to his hand. Then without words, he pressed his hand to Shinsuke’s stomach. Shinsuke gulped as the fear now crawled into his heart. “Three weeks along.” Osamu’s voice trembled. 

  
Shinsuke shook his head, “Last month I still have my heat.” 

  
Osamu nodded, and he gulped again. Osamu’s eyes reddened, “It’s possible. Doctor has ran several test, and they are sure.” 

  
Fear grappled his heart, and it knocked the air out of his lungs. “O-osamu. I-I…” 

  
This wasn’t the baby the planned about. What if…what if they lose this baby too? What if it was Tsubasa all over again? Could they survive another lose? Could they feel love and then the next thing it disappeared? 

  
“I-I am afraid…” Shinuke’s lips quivered when he looked at Osamu, his heart broke a little because Osamu reflected the same fear in his eyes. They both were too afraid to even hoped for the baby.

  
They couldn’t lose another baby. They would be destroyed. 

  
Osamu pressed his head to Shinsuke’s. Their tears on their face and dropped on their joined hands. There were fears and desperation but at the same time there were hopes and prayer. A silent plea to all the deities to not take this small life away from them. 

  
He just wanted to give birth to the life inside him. He wouldn’t ask for more things, he just wanted his baby lived until the end later. He just wanted thus baby to be born, to hear his cry in the room.

  
He just wished for that and he wouldn’t ask for anything again. 

  
****

  
They didn’t talk about the pregnancy after they got home from hospital like it would disappear as soon as they talked about that. Osamu wasn’t dare to even tell Atsumu about that, because he was afraid that he would lose the baby later.

  
They didn’t tell their parents, their siblings or even anyone. It was just their secret who they acknowledge at the night when Osamu put his hand on Shin’s stomach while muttered his silent pleas for the baby to keep living.

  
“I want Kei-sensei.” Shin said one night. With the teary eyes, “I-I need Kei-sensei who treat our baby. At least, h-he won’t sugarcoated if something wrong with our baby.” 

  
Osamu knew the desperation and the thin thread of hope that they clung into. They knew hope was cruel thing and they wanted someone to anchor them to reality. Shin chose Kei-sensei definitely for that, because Kei-sensei would tell them directly if the pregnancy ever went wrong. Kei-sensei wouldn’t tell them it would be fine and let their hopes up then later, they found the baby wasn’t fine. 

  
They needed someone who prepared them for the worse so the hurting wouldn’t crush them. 

  
Osamu nodded, they needed to do this together. They needed this together. They couldn’t suffer another baby loss, this time he might lose Shin for good. There would be a wound that can’t be salvage. 

  
Osamu rented apartment in Tokyo and arranged the trip to Tokyo with the help of the local hospital. The doctors made sure it was safe enough for Shin to travel. He called Kei-sensei and Kei-sensei agreedquickly. He sat in front of them after they went to routine check-up. 

  
“Threatened Abortion usually happened for the pregnancy under 20 weeks.” He said, “But rarely it happened when the pregnancy was in 20 or 21 weeks. However 50 percent of threatened abortion can still carry the full term.” 

  
“Can it happen again?” Shin asked.

  
Kei-sensei nodded, “It could.” He confirmed, “20-30% of Omegas who experience threatened abortion first time would experience it again. However, we can still save the baby and the mother as long as we can stop the bleeding and the mother followed instruction.” 

  
“W-what should we do?” Osamu asked.

  
Kei-sensei inhaled then smile, “For now nothing because Shinsuke-san’s pregnancy progress so well.” He said. “But if you want to be cautious, refrain from having sexual intercourse, or work too hard, have plenty of rest and do light exercise.” He said. 

  
Then Kei-sensei did something unexpected, “Shinsuke-san, Osamu-san.” He reached Shin’s hand. “Just because it happens once, it doesn’t have to happen again. Let’s work hard together to keep the baby safe and happy. Okay?” 

  
Kei-sensei didn’t promise that it would be fine, he just said about working hard. He didn’t talk about the result. He just talked about the process. Probably because they heard the kindness in his words and the firm truth in his tone, Shin’s tears fell down to his cheek, and Osamu felt bit more confident.

  
***

  
Time flew excruciating slow for them but they didn’t buy new baby cloth, they didn’t talk about the nursery, they didn’t shop for the cribs and they didn’t even tell their family yet but Atsumu because Atsumu suddenly visited them in Tokyo and Osamu couldn’t lie to his twin.

  
“Hey. It will be fine, dickwad.” Atsumu said to him.

  
“20 weeks.” Osamu said. Today was marking the 20th week of Shin’s pregnancy. The week when they lose Tsubasa. 

  
Atsumu patted his shoulder, “It won’t be Tsubasa all over again.” Atsumu assured him. “Give your baby some credits. They are still breathing, dumbass. They are still alive. They would be fine.” 

  
Osamu desperately wanted to believe that, and for the first time for long time he made wish to whatever deities above, please let him have this. Please let their baby stay alive this time. 

  
Osamu and Shin threaded it carefully until they past their 24th week, when Shin’s stomach bulged and they couldn’t hide it anymore. They informed their family, their siblings and their closest friend.

  
At 28th weeks, they felt their baby kick on the Shin’s stomach. Kei-sensei finally confirmed the baby was safe and sound even he was born right now, he would be fine. Osamu and Shin finally breathed for the first time, and they went back to Hyogo to open the nursery again and they started to put the crib.

  
At 30th week, Satori and Suga threw the baby shower for them. They opened their house for people and laughter again. Finally they let hope took strong hold inside their hearts and a warm bloom inside their heart.

  
At 32nd weeks they agreed to let Tooru to use their farm house as the reception for Koutaro and Keiji-san. They opened their home for party and they could enjoy the party without gloom and desperation hung over their heart.

  
At 36th weeks, they chose the name for their baby boy. A special name that their son would bear his whole life. The special names for the baby boy who would be born. 

  
At 39th weeks, Shin’s water broke and they went to the hospital while waiting for Kei-sensei who flew to Hyogo too. 

  
At 11 o clock near the midnight, on the autumn day, and 18 hours of labor, a baby cried was heard in the labor room at hospital and Kei-sensei carried their baby inside his hand, “Congratulation, a healthy baby boy. Shinsuke-san, you did a good job.” Then he put the baby on Shinsuke’s chest.

  
Shin was still weak from the labor but he held the baby in his arms. He touched their baby’s hand and face. The baby ceased his crying, but his skin was getting wet. “Takara.” Shin’s voice soaked with the tears 

  
Kei-sensei nodded, “Takara-kun, good job of being healthy.” He said to the baby

  
Osamu extended his hand to join Shin’s hand to held Takara’s little hand. Osamu didn’t know who sobbed first but Osamu put his head on Shinsuke’s shoulder, as his own tears wetted Shin’s hospital gown. His voice quivered and hoarse as he said. “Takara, thank you for being born.” 

  
_Thank you for being born for your father and mother._  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....i hopr you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> So i am opened for any requests. Maybe i won't write it soon but you can always request what story you want from the children. Except from Atsukita because i want to write their main story first. Lol 
> 
> Gonna go back to write Boku aka story. Hope u enjoy this chapter.


	43. Short Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro crush finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honmei choco is chocolate for your lover or people you like
> 
> Giri chocolate customary gift or chocolate for your coworker or classmate.

**_Tokyo, February 13th_ **

**_Time line : Hiro and Yuuya was 14, The triplets and Reito were 12_ **

“So why are we waiting for The Triplets again?” Yuuya asked Hiroyuki who also squatted near the baseball field and blowing his hand to warm up. 

  
Really today was a day before Valentine and the last thing Yuuya wanted to do was squatting like street bum. Damn it he would lose his popularity, it was the hard gain popularity. 

  
Hiroyuki looked at him like he was stupid, “Because the triplets have sleepover in my house due to Aunt Tooru and Uncle Hajime have second honeymoon or whatsoever.” 

  
“Aunt Tooru is not having Honeymoon, Hiro-nii. They have business trip.” Reito who squatted between Yuuya and Hiro commented. The poor kid had been presented early as Omega. Well, getting presented at 12 was nightmare.

  
Hell, Yuuya was present last July and it was hell. Thanks god at least he was presented as Alpha because hey, he wasn’t as handsome as Hiroyuki but at least he didn’t need to suffer more inferiority complex as they had same secondary genders. Plus Yuuya was 1 cm taller than him. 

  
“Uh-uh!” Hiro grunted, “Don’t stop believing Reito.” He patted Reito’s head. Sarcasm was my lord native language. 

  
“Then why are we squatting like street bum rather than sitting on the warm bench over there?” Yuuya really didn’t like their position right now. Reito maybe look cute and beautiful and helpless and adorable by squatting near the field but Yuuya and Hiro were like two homeless people.

  
Imagine, two lanky awkward Alpha with the heights around 180 cm and ugly beanie and the equal ugly volleyball jersey sat on the ground. Why? Why their Volleyball team didn’t have conscience to change their uniform? 

  
Hiro glared at him, “Because I am not going to suffer squealing girls who looked at me like I am the money prize.” 

  
Someone needed to humble Hiroyuki, and as his best friend Yuuya took it as his obligation.   
Yuuya snorted, “Wow, your head definitely got inflated by the compliment people gave my lord. You may think you are handsome but we have Furuya Keisuke in Baseball club. He is the school’s handsomest hunk this year.” And he apparently Yuuya’s classmate. 

  
Hiro smacked his head, “I am not that vain!!”

  
Reito giggled. 

  
“Give it up my lord, you may not get the most chocolate this year.” Yuuya was fearless, if His Lordship only smacked his head as usual Yuuya had developed some sort of immunity toward head-attacked. Well, Unless His Lordship decided to serve ball to Yuuya’s head. (Dang it, Yuuya finally could do jump serve but his lordship even could do jump-floater now, not perfect but doable) 

  
Reito blinked, “Don’t worry Hiro-nii, mommy and I will still make chocolate for you.” He assured Hiro.   
Yuuya snorted, “Pity chocolate is worse than giri chocolate.” 

  
Hiro had long limbs so that meant he had long arm to hit Yuuya without hitting Reito. Hiro had some soft spot for Reito, he never hit Reito even when Reito made slight snappy remark. But well only monster would hit Reito. 

  
“I am going to sue you if I failed my entrance exam.” Yuuya grumbled.

  
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Yuuya, you got escalator programs from Itachiyama due to sport scholarship.” 

  
“My poor brain doesn’t even get to work for entrance exam.” Yuuya pitied himself.

  
“Yuuya, you get 8 out of 100 points in our last test.” Hiro reminded him. “You will fail any exam nevertheless.” 

  
Thank you my lord for exposing how stupid Yuuya in front of Reito because Reito looked at Yuuya sympathetically and patted his hand, “Don’t worry, Yuu-nii you would get better.” 

  
“It won’t.” Yuuya knew his limited brain capacity. “How the hell I am supposed to know what did old man that lived hundreds years ago think about the cat?” 

  
Reito scowled, “Natsume Souseki is the Father of Japanese modern literature. He has broad knowledge and future vision.” The boy was really passionate about literature. 

  
“Yes, Yes, sorry.” In Yuuya humble opinion, Eichiro Oda was the father of Japanese literature. One piece was the best ever. “Why don’t we wait in Gym?” he asked. 

  
“You want to help Takeru cleaning?” Hiro raised his brow. 

  
Yuuya pouted, “Forget it.” Not only Takeru was clean freak like Kiyoomi but Takeru also blessed with great athleticism. Takeru joined the volleyball club on their second year after he hurt his shoulder and unable to continue to play tennis. He was what you called Genius middle blocker. He picked up the game rule easily. It helped that Takeru also mixed blood. 

  
He was like male Naomi Osaka who changed the course of his life to Volleyball. 

  
“Hiroyuki, Komori what are you doing here?” Speak of devil then he shall come. Takeru, The 185 cm Titan third year Passed them with huge trashcan. 

  
Yuuya raised his brow. “We are practicing to be beggar, Captain.” He replied.

  
Takeru rolled his eyes, “If you want to wait, why not waiting in Gym. The first year and I haven’t finished the cleaning.” 

  
Yuuya and Hiro might not always in the same wavelength however not today, today they were in sync. They would rather sit in the cold rather than to help Takeru cleaned. “We will keep practicing to be beggar, Takeru. Thanks for the offer.” Hiro said. 

  
Takeru squinted his eyes, “You guys are not avoiding the cleaning right?” 

  
“Impossible, we love cleaning but we have to share the responsibility with others so they feel they contribute to the club too.” Trust Hiroyuki to bullshit on everything. 

  
Thanks goodness Takeru wasn’t too smart (maybe because Gods are super fair, Takeru got super athleticism so he didn’t get brain too much or maybe because Takeru’s first language was English rather than Japanese.) 

  
“You hate cleaning Hiro-nii.” Reito said after Takeru went away with his trashcan. 

  
“I have done my share of cleaning yesterday. And I am not going to voluntary slaving myself like first year again.” 

  
“Uh-uh, this time I agree. Who wants to clean when today is Valentine eve.” Yuuya agreed with his lordship. They really didn’t want to slave themselves again. Because later when they went to High school in the spring, they would become first year slave again who mopped all the gym. 

  
“There is no valentine’s eve.” Hiroyuki said. 

  
“Why not? We have Christmas’ eve, then new year’s eve. Why not Valentines?” ha, Yuuya finally made a perfect sense right? 

  
“Because Valentine is not special like Christmas.” Hiro rolled his eyes.

  
Yuuya and Reito gasped dramatically. Yuuya did for the sound effect but Reito probably really felt offended by the statement. “You will die alone, my lord.”

  
“Yuuya-nii is right, Hiro-nii. If you don’t believe in love, you will die alone and Papa said that dying alone meant you will be miserable.” See, Reito really got offended. 

  
“I said Valentine day is not special , not that I don’t believe in love.” Hiro gritted his teeth.

  
Yuuya raised his brow, “Oh so you believe in love. What makes you believe in love our Lord Hiroyuki?” he asked. The girls in the class would get crazy if they knew his lordship believed in love. “Have you ever fall in love before?” 

  
Reito tugged Hiro’s coat, his eyes shone brightly and full of curiosity. “Do you have crush Hiro-nii? Who?” the boy definitely had Gossiper bone inside his body too. 

  
“No, I don’t have crush.” Hiro denied.

  
Yuuya and Reito looked at each other in disbelief. “Come on don’t be shy my lord.” 

  
“Yes, Hiro-nii, don’t be shy. We won’t tell others.” Reito said.

  
“You guys would tell the triplets.” Hiro pointed out.

  
“Well they are not others.” Reito retorted easily. Remember that His lordship had soft spot for Reito? If Yuuya who said that statement he probably got another smack on head but Reito? His Lordship only pulled Reito’s beanie to cover his eyes. 

  
“No. I don’t have crush.” Hiro insisted. But his face turned into 50 shades of Red ah , was this what the girls in the class said Hiro had gap moe? “Anyway, let’s move I bet the triplets almost win the match.” 

  
“But we are practicing to be beggar Hiro-nii.” Reito said. 

  
Yuuya agreed, “Yes, we plan for our future job. Come on, let’s sit like a street bum a little bit longer.” Or at least until they knew who was the mysterious crush. 

  
Cheers erupted from the baseball field and Taiyou did his victorious ceremony by throwing his cap to the ground. Ritsuka and Natsume from the bench joined him. Even Reito who squatted between them clapped his hands for Taiyou. 

  
Damn it, the triplets’ victory should come later. They almost got who was Hiro’s crush. Yuuya might not get this type of chance again because His Lordship didn’t have soft spot for Yuuya. 

  
Hiroyuki groaned, “That’s ladies and gentlemen what you call genius.” 

  
Yuuya agreed, “Thanks goodness, Taiyou is equally stupid like me.” He mumbled. “Gods are fair after all.”   
Hiro rolled his eyes, “Gods should smite you because you keep bringing them up.” 

  
Yuuya was so crossed, “It’s not my fault I grew up in shrine.” 

  
“Your house has shrine, your parents didn’t give you up to the shrine.” Hiroyuki said. “Come on. We need to pick the triplets. I am not going to wait like a beggar any longer.” 

  
“We are practicing for future job.” Yuuya mumbled and Hiroyuki smacked him again. Yuuya and Hiroyuki stood up before stretched their muscles. Grow spurts suck!! It made their muscles ached like hell. 

  
They waited until the team finished celebrating their victory and did some briefing like usual. So Hiroyuki, Yuuya and Reito just moved to squat on other place aka near the baseball locker room rather than near the field. 

  
“Yoohoo Hiro-nii!” The triplets were going out from the locker room. They still wore their we bare bear coat. Ritsuka the Panda , Taiyou the polar bear, and Natsume the grizzly. 

  
Yuuya saluted them for not feeling embarrassed by their coat. Heck even Yuuya felt embarrassed by looking at them. But well, who dared to tease the triplets? They were as harmless as wolf pack. Last time, Yuuya heard they put moth inside a boy’s pants who teased Reito due to his fast presentation. 

  
“Did you see my super boomerang pitch Hiro-nii?” Taiyou asked.

  
“Not fair, why only Taiyou can play?” Ritsuka whined. “Why Natsume and I have to pick ball from ground?” 

  
Natsume smacked him, “Because we are still first year, moron.” 

  
Well, life was like that. Unless you were a very-very talented person then you wouldn’t be able to play on the match in your first year. Even Lord Hiroyuki had to sit out from game to game during his first year even though he was better than their senpai. 

  
“You can always be mascot.” The Hunk of the year, or Furuya Keisuke appeared from club room. He was the baseball team captain also student council president and well, life wasn’t fair because he wasn’t as stupid as Yuuya. 

  
Hiroyuki stiffened, well, Yuuya too. Honestly it was a popular gossip for the third years, Ritsuka ‘the airhead’. Reito might get presented early but Ritsuka was super popular. He was just…how Yuuya should put this…the boys said he was just so beautiful and easy-going. 

  
They had said worse things about him, the things that even Hiroyuki didn’t know because well Hiroyuki had his ‘Hiroyuki Great Wall’ aura, also, they didn’t want to die. Everybody knew Hiroyuki was The Triplets’ Hiro-nii. 

  
Hiroyuki smiled back, “Or you should give your position to him and be the mascot. Because you are quiet a looker too.” 

  
“You flatter me. You are quiet popular too.” Furuya said. 

  
Hiroyuki faked a laugh, “But not as popular as you of course, the Student council president. You have greater qualification of being Mascot than Ritsuka. Furuya Keisuke The face of the team.” Trust his lordship to provoke someone with backhanded compliment.

  
Furuya nodded, “Well you flatter me. See you on practice, Iwaizumi Triplets.” 

  
“I don’t mind being mascot.” Ritsuka grumbled but Hiroyuki flicked his forehead. “Ouch Hiro-nii, what is that for?” 

  
“For having brain but you don’t use it properly. Just stick with Taiyou and Natsume.” Hiroyuki didn’t over explanation again but he rubbed Ritsuka’s head.

  
Well, Pardon Yuuya to say this, he knew that Hiro had interest to romance like a brick interested to romance. But, he had a feeling Hiro like ‘em younger than him. In Yuuya’s knowledge of His lordship, His Lordship only had two soft spots for Omega or potential Omega, one Reito (well but only monster who dislike Reito) and another one the Panda of the Triplets, Ritsuka.

  
Ah adolescences was going to be roller-coaster. Yuuya would grab the popcorn to enjoy that. 

  
***  
Hiro was passing through the inner Veranda after taking a mug of hot chocolate when he saw Ritsuka who sat near Koi ponds. Hiro stopped to see him put his foot down to the pond. Yup, that was definitely Ritsuka, not Natsume or Taiyou. Ritsuka was the one who likes water like little mermaid.

  
“What are you doing?” Hiro asked him.

  
Ritsuka was shocked when he turned at Hiro, “Eh, you shocked me Hiro-nii.” 

  
“You should be the one who shock me. What are you really doing here? Get in. You will get sick.” Hiro said.

  
Ritsuka pouted, “It’s not that cold. So I won’t get sick.” 

  
“It’s not cold but it’s still winter.” Hiro reminded him, “Come on. Let’s sit on the warm Kotatsu, I’ll make you warm chocolate.” 

  
“But I have brushed my teeth. Mommy said these are permanent teeth, so I can be ugly forever if I ruined it.” 

  
Hiro flicked his forehead softly, “Stop pouting, you won’t ruin your teeth. You can brush them again after drinking hot chocolate.” 

  
“Eh, but I don’t want to brush my teeth again, the toothpaste is weird. It has no strawberry flavor.” He complained along the way to the closest room with Kotatsu. 

  
“It’s mint flavor, it keeps your mouth fresh and clean.” Hiro said then put his own mug to the Kotatsu in front of Ritsuka, “Take this I am going to make new one.” 

  
Ritsuka looked at him suspiciously, “You haven’t drink it, have you Hiro-nii?” He asked. Then he squinted his eyes to find the trace. “Or did you spit on this?” 

  
Hiro flicked his forehead again, “Who do you think I am? And why you think I would spit on the hot chocolate?” 

  
“To give mark. You know Natsume , Taiyou and I licked our chicken first so no one could steal it.” 

  
Hiro rolled his eyes exasperatedly, of course the triplets would do that. They were still children. “Well, I am not you, Taiyou or Natsume so I didn’t lick the mug or spit on it to leave mark.” 

  
Ritsuka still looked at him suspiciously but then he nodded, “Well I agree with you captain Hiro, don’t you dare to betray me.” 

  
Hiro shook his head and going to kitchen to make another mug or hot chocolate for him. Wait, why did Ritsuka go outside at night? Why he left his rooms at freaking midnight? Did he get growth spurt like Hiro? Well, impossible right because grow spurts usually happened after they got presented. 

  
Did he miss Uncle Hajime and Aunt Tooru? 

  
Hiro was stupid, of course that was the reasons. Aunt Tooru and Uncle Hajime would have a vacation in Hawaii for 7 days. This would be the first time the triplets got separated from Aunt Tooru and Uncle Hajime for long time. Ritsuka probably would miss them the most. After all Ritsuka was the most affectionate one. 

  
Hiro came back to the room he left Ritsuka with his own mug. Hiro hid his smile when he saw Ritsuka had drank half of the hot chocolate. See, despite his suspicion and complain he couldn’t resist the hot chocolate at all.

  
“So why are you not sleeping?” Hiro decided to not tease Ritsuka about the hot chocolate. 

  
“Because I can’t sleep.” Ritsuka replied easily. “and tossing turning in bed is only cool in song and if you have someone to think about. If not, you can get possessed by Youkai.” 

  
Hiro had to remind himself, this was Ritsuka who watched Romantic Comedy everyday. “And do you think the youkai can’t possess you if you sit on the pool?” 

  
Ritsuka shrugged, “I will catch them before they get closed to me. How dare they wanted to possess me, I will catch them using Water Breath, eleventh form…” 

  
Hiro didn’t believe in Yokai, they basically lived in the middle of Tokyo but watching Ritsuka talked about some imaginative things was always amusing. Ritsuka was so expressive when he reenacted some scene from anime and how he just mix some story as one. 

  
Hiro laughed as Ritsuka’s Hybrid story took turn to real world how he wanted to use the Demon he caught to make His coach and Furuya Keisuke regretted that they benched him and Natsume but choosing Taiyou as regular.

  
“It’s just not fair. If we measure with skill, I am better than Furuya-san but how dare they skip me in favor of someone older?” He ended his story by drinking all his hot chocolate.

  
“Well, Furuya-san is your senpai anyway. So you need to be patience a bit. I bet you can play at your second year.” Hiro assured them. “I became the main setter when I was in second year. Just wait a bit.” 

  
Ritsuka pouted, “Well, yes.”

  
“Is baseball still fun for you?” Hiro asked. Because Ritsuka, Natsume and Taiyou had played baseball for long time. While Ritsuka and Natsume were good but Taiyou was just different. 

  
Ritsuka tilted his head, “Well yes. Of course, it’s fun Hiro-nii, you can hit and throw the ball. I have good aim.” He declared proudly.

  
Hiro ruffled his hair, “I know.” Hiro had seen Ritsuka shot a persimmon down from the tree with stone. “Then you could wait for one more year.” 

  
“Of course.” Ritsuka smiled. 

  
“Come on, let’s brush our teeth and sleep. We have school tomorrow.” Hiro said. He still needed to wash the mugs. Papa and Mama said even though they lived in main house with house keepers and maids now, they still had to wash their own dishes. 

  
“Ah!” Ritsuka clapped his hand happily. “It’s past midnight already, Happy Valentine Hiro-nii!” He said.

  
Hiro glanced at the clock, he was right. It was ten minutes after 12 in the midnight. “Happy Valentine, Ritsuka.” 

  
Ritsuka sighed deeply, then clasped both his hand in front of his chest, “Isn’t that romantic to say Happy Valentine or Happy Birthday to your significant others right after the midnight Hiro-nii? It’s like a good romance movie.” He wondered dreamily. 

  
“I can say that to you every year on your birthday and Valentine.” Hiro tried to sound nonchalant.

  
Ritsuka looked at him like he was crazy, then Ritsuka scratched his stomach, “There’s nothing romantic from you Hiro-nii.” He said and moved to scratch the skin above his waist band, “It’s itchy.” 

  
Hiro didn’t mean to splash Ritsuka with water but Ritsuka's denseness was just too much for Hiro. 

  
“Ouch, what is that for?” Ritsuka looked so crossed. 

  
“Sorry,” Hiro raised his hand to apologize. 

  
Ritsuka wiped the water from his face with his Pajamas. “Well, you are forgiven. If you keep not having romance bone in your body Hiro-nii, you will die alone miserably"

For someone who watched rom-com regulary , Ritsuka was really dense. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this is request from one reader for Ritsuka and Hiro fluff i hope you like this. I had pondered for quite long time before decided on Ritsuka lol. 
> 
> This is supposed to get posted on valentine but well, i am not sure I will have times then because it collided with chinese new year. I hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> Do you expect this development? Do you like it?


	44. The winter siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Daisuga 
> 
> Introducing the winter siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan once you graduated from Junior High school, you can find the job. Part time to ear money as long as you got work license.  
> Compulsary education is until Middle school or Junior high school
> 
> Warning : a bit angst.
> 
> Also the story setted in imaginary world so let's just say I made the law lol, but in Japan gay couple still couldn't adopt well for now. But recently there is same sex couple in Japan who can foster children. Ah legal partnership is permitted in some cities in Japan.

Time Line : Hiro was 7. The triplets and Reito were 5, and Miyuki was 8 and Fuyuki was six.

  
Miyuki didn’t trust adults. They said they would love any child that they would adopt from the Orphanage but they lied. They just wanted children that didn’t bother them. 

  
“Lunch time, we need to eat three times a day. We need carbs from rice, potato, wheat and protein from fish, meat, soya. Vitamin and mineral are from vegetables and fruit. Vegetables are green because they have chlorophyll to help during photosynthesis process.” Fuyuki murmured while he looked the book about mummy.

  
Fuyuki was so smart. He could remember all the book contents that people read to him. “Wait for ten minutes okay? We will have lunch later.” 

  
Fuyuki blinked, “Lunch time, lunch time. 12 o’ clock is lunch time. We need to eat lunch. We need to eat lunch now. It’s twelve o’ clock.” He tapped his fingers impatiently. 

  
“The clock is broken. It hasn’t 12 o’ clock yet.” Miyuki hated to lie to Fuyuki but Fuyuki didn’t understand that they had to wait a bit longer because Mama Sakuno wanted they stayed in the room until the guests finished looked at all children.

  
All children but Miyuki and Fuyuki. They would never get adopted because Fuyuki had autism. Or that was Mama Sakuno said, because Fuyuki never made eyes contacts with people. 

  
“No. No. The clock is not broken.” Fuyuki shook his head furiously, “The sun is already on the right horizon.” He took the wooded stick and put on the floor, “The shadow is not long, not long mean the sun above our head. It’s twelve o’clock. Twelve o’ clock lunch time, lunch time, we need to eat.” 

  
Miyuki held Fuyuki’s hand before he stood up and dashed down. “Please teach Oneechan how to see the clock? Oneechan didn’t know.” 

  
“Lunch time, lunch time. We have no times. Lunch time first then Fuyuki tell Oneechan. Lunch time, lunch time. We have to eat. We will be sick if we don’t eat.” Fuyuki looked to the stick again. “we will get sick.” He held his shirt. 

  
“Ah, Sakuno-san.” Two men stopped in front them with Mama Sakuno. “Why they don’t join the other kids?” one man who stopped in front of them asked. He had grey hair and a mole on his face.

  
Fuyuki wrenched his hand from Miyuki, “Lunch time! Lunch time!” Miyuki forgot her hand was hurt, Miyuki was lost her strength because of the pain and Fuyuki succeeded to dash. 

  
“Lunch time! Lunch time.” He crashed to another man who had black hair. Fuyuki fell on the ground the man quickly squatted in front of him. “Lunch time. We need to eat. We need lunch time.” Fuyuki insisted.  
“Sorry.” Mama Sakuno quickly took Fuyuki, “This child has autism so he doesn’t understand that he made mistakes. Fuyuki, say sorry to Sugawara-san.” She said.

  
Fuyuki shook his head furiously, “Lunch time. It’s twelve o’ clock. It’s lunch time. It’s lunch time, now it’s twelve past two minutes, we are late. We are late! We need lunch.” Fuyuki started to fuss, he kicked his feet to the ground, and his voice started to tremble.

  
Miyuki looked at her shoes. They would get scolded later, but Miyuki couldn’t hold Fuyuki. The man with black hair took Fuyuki softly, “Oh sorry to disturb your lunch time.” The man said then he smiled to Mama Sakuno. “Sakuno-san. Please let them have lunch first. We are sorry to disturb his schedule.” He said.

  
“Thank you very much. Sugawara-san.” Mama Sakuno nodded, “Miyuki, can you take Fuyuki to have his lunch? We are having Miso soup and Tamagoyaki today.” 

  
Miyuki nodded, would Mama Sakuno scold them later? Miyuki hoped not. Miyuki didn’t want people to get upset with Fuyuki. Fuyuki couldn’t help himself. He needed to have his lunch at twelve o’ clock. “Come on Fuyuki, we need to have lunch.” 

  
“Tamagoyaki is made from eggs. Eggs is from chicken cloaca. Cloaca is not anus…cloaca is duct…” Fuyuki recited the eggs process making. Miyuki held Fuyuki’s hand.

  
While she heard, “Fuyuki and Miyuki are the last children in the orphanage.” 

  
Ah the couple came to adopt, it wasn’t like Miyuki would get adopted. She was already too old, seven years old and Miyuki wouldn’t go with anyone unless they wanted Fuyuki too. Fuyuki was Miyuki’s only family. 

  
Okaasan had left them in the Orphanage because she couldn’t raise them, because she was weak and she needed new family who helped her. Miyuki was stronger and Miyuki was Fuyuki’s guardian. It wasn’t like they needed parents anyway. 

  
Miyuki had taught Fuyuki to read and talk, Fuyuki was fast learner, he could remember even Miyuki’s textbooks from school. Fuyuki only couldn’t do eye contacts and he sometimes needed helps in Toilet. But he could use it by himself now. Miyuki had taught him to use bidet and to shower by his own. She only needed to teach Fuyuki several times. 

  
Miyuki thought it was just fair Fuyuki needed helps in simple things because Fuyuki had super smart memories. He could became doctor or Miyuki read in library he could be pathologist because he was good at remembering , it sounded cool right? Miyuki just needed to grow up quickly so she could get job and sent Fuyuki to study center.

  
Miyuki just needed to be fifteen. She would get job at 15 so she could get Fuyuki out from orphanage.

When Miyuki was 15, Fuyuki would be 13. Well Fuyuki was smart so even though he started a little bit late, Miyuki was sure he could catch up with his peers. Also, Miyuki still could teach him to read and counting. Miyuki could borrow books from library for Fuyuki to read as long as Miyuki still attended school, she could get as many as book for Fuyuki to read, she just needed to return the books on time. 

  
Miyuki just needed to grow up fast so she could start to work. After all Miyuki was Fuyuki’s guardian. Yeah, she only needed to endure 7 more years. 

  
***

  
Koushi married Daichi in UK and they got the legal Partnership certificate two years ago in Tokyo, and after long battle they finally could adopt children legally. They were thankful to everyone who fight for their rights to be parents. Why The Law dictated that only Alpha-Omega couple or male-female couple could adopt? There were thousandth of children who needed loves. 

  
Daichi and Koushi might not able to show off their relationship that opened to people but they didn’t need to hide it either. They were happy, that was the most important thing. They didn’t want to be symbol for others, they just wanted to be together.

  
They were quite lucky that their skills in their own work fields were recognized and appreciated. So they earned quite a lot for now even when they chose to live in Tokyo. Daichi was working directly under Vice President in Accounting department at Hinata’s family company and Koushi was an Editor-in-chief of Shounen Manga. It wasn’t perfect world for them but they were happy and they were ready to adopt. 

  
They visited the first orphanage where Satori donated annually. The Orphanage in Iwate where Satori’s late mother resided before. They planned to adopt children younger than five at first. But when Koushi saw Miyuki he fell in love from the first sight.

  
She was just such a beautiful girl with wavy hair, eyes as round as deer’s eyes, straight nose and pink lips. But what made Koushi loved her instantly was her beautiful soul. She stood beside her brother strongly. She shielded her autistic brother and she didn’t complain even though Koushi heard from Sakuno-san, her wound was from hot water that Fuyuki spill in one of his tantrum. 

  
Sakuno-san told Koushi and Daichi that Miyuki refused several adoption because she won’t be separated with her brother. Sakuno-san said Miyuki tell her, she would stay in orphanage until 15, once she graduated from middle-school, she would work hard to get Fuyuki out. Miyuki begged Sakuno-san not to let anyone separate her and Fuyuki.

  
Koushi’s heart broke for her. The girl practically prepared herself to be a parent for his brother. Koushi really wanted to give the girl hug and he wanted to just love her, but Koushi knew if he wanted to adopt Miyuki. He couldn’t separate her from his brother. 

  
“Fuyuki…” Daichi said when he cuddled Koushi after they got home. “Miyuki’s brother. He has savant syndrome, I think.” 

  
“Savant Syndrome, you mean high IQ?” 

  
Daichi bopped his nose affectionately, “Not every Savant Syndrome meant the kids are gifted in genius level, Koushi.” He said. “Fuyuki has autism but he has savant syndrome too. He has good memories and spatial ability but he is not really good at common sense and logic.” 

  
“Ah. Oh, the Good Doctor’s plot.” Koushi remembered the drama. It was the drama Daichi and him watched religiously. Because well Koushi was Yamazaki Kento’s big fans.

  
Daichi bit Koushi’s neck. “Well, yes. But it’s not like movies, Koshi. He needs therapy to be able function properly and he needs to get trained to use his memories and spatial ability, so he can utilize them.” 

  
“Oh. You read a lot about this.” Koushi tilted his neck to let Daichi kissed him. 

  
“I did. Fuyuki, I mean children like Fuyuki who has autism just needs a proper support system to reach great things.” 

  
Koushi knew why Daichi talked about this, but he wanted to make sure. “And why you told me?” he probed.

  
“We have support system right?” Daichi asked. “We have good support system right Koushi? I mean we have saved enough money for adopt children and provided them with proper education. We have paid the apartment fully too. We have good friends and family who would accept him for who he is too.” Daichi linked their fingers together, “He is just a bit different. He needs love as much as other child, no I mean, he needs love more than anyone else. He can be a lot of things as long as people supports him.” 

  
Daichi was right, just because Fuyuki had autism didn’t mean that he couldn’t achieve anything in his life. They had a good support system, he had supportive friends and family or at least Koushi’s family. They had planned the children for long time. They had enough love for Fuyuki and Miyuki. 

  
“If we do this… we need to do this till the end.” Koushi gulped. “We will need to prepare his therapy, class and maybe tantrum.” 

  
“Isn’t a child like that? They threw tantrums. But they gave you love unconditionally. They gave you love twice as much.” Daichi’s eyes glassy. 

  
Koushi nodded. They probably should go to another orphanages, but somehow their hearts had chosen Miyuki and Fuyuki. “Sugawara Miyuki and Sugawara Fuyuki. Sounds good to me.” 

  
***

  
Daichi was right. Fuyuki gave them love twice as much. He didn’t look weirded out by the fact that he would be adopted by two fathers. He just repeated, “Adoption is process whereby a person assumes the parenting of another or a child. Adoption means we no longer can live in orphanage but in house. We won’t meet Mama Sakuno again.” 

  
“Right,” Koushi squatted in front of him. And this time Koushi really looked at him. Koushi realized he had the same deer’s eyes like his sister, he had adorable nose and wavy hair too. “That means you have Papa Koushi and Papa Daichi now.” 

  
Fuyuki turned to him, and this time he really looked at Koushi, before he blinked, “Papa is…Papa is..” He frowned because he didn’t understand. He fidgeted his hand.

  
“Papa is a person who will protect Fuyuki and Miyuki oneechan.” Koushi explained and he held the child’s small hand. 

  
Fuyuki titled his head, “Two Papas means two people protect Fuyuki and Oneechan.” He then squirmed.

  
Just like that he accepted Koushi and Daichi. No questioned needed. He accepted the fact Daichi and Koushi would protect him and no weird look. No asking why no Mama. In one or another sense, Fuyuki just looked at them without prejudice, without any biased. 

  
Koushi felt his eyes became watery and any doubt he felt about raising Fuyuki disappeared. He might love his sister first but no doubt he would love Fuyuki as much. 

  
“No crying. No crying.” Fuyuki touched Koushi’s face. His touch was so soft and even he didn’t understand so many things but Fuyuki knew how to be kind, probably he was the kindest soul Koushi and Daichi would ever meet. He didn’t see the world like other people, he saw them in the purest way without any prejudice.

  
Koushi wanted to protect this beautiful soul until the end. This beautiful soul deserved all the loves in the world. A child that deserved to get all the love the world could give.  
***

  
Daichi thought the adoption process would take longer but it seemed the orphanage just wanted to wash off their hands from Fuyuki. Miyuki didn’t really complain because Daichi and Koushi adopted both of them but Daichi realized that Miyuki didn’t trust them. She was being so careful. 

  
Every morning she woke up at 5 in the morning, and started to help around the house. She also took care of Fuyuki a lot. She bathed him and helped him to use toilet, she acted more like parents than a child she should be. She didn’t call Daichi and Koushi Papa or Daddy. She was very polite.

  
When Daichi brought Fuyuki to therapist, the therapist said that whoever taught Fuyuki was definitely patience and persistence. Fuyuki could speak without going to therapy before was miracle itself, Fuyuki could even count and read. Fuyuki just needed helps to communicate with people. He also needed to learn to think critically, the things that normal children developed naturally but Fuyuki didn’t. However still, For an eight years old, Miyuki did impressive job. 

  
Daichi and Koushi complimented her about that, Miyuki said thank you and said she would do even better so Fuyuki didn’t become a bother for Koushi and Daichi. They assured her Fuyuki wasn’t a bother and they loved him like their own, Miyuki didn’t believe them Daichi knew it. But Daichi and Koushi decided not push further, Koushi said Miyuki needed more times. Daichi agreed she needed more times until one day…

  
Fuyuki was throwing tantrum because Daichi brought the Yellow Paprika instead of the Orange one.

Fuyuki threw huge tantrum and breaking the plate. Koushi took him to his safe place and Daichi stopped Miyuki from going to her brother who still cried in Koushi’s hug. That was what the therapist told them to do. Provide him a safe place to vent and accompany him personally until he abled to listen that his action was out of line. Personally so Fuyuki won’t be ashamed. 

  
Fuyuki and Koushi were coming back after Fuyuki became calmer, he apologized to Daichi for breaking plate and Daichi apologized to him for wrong Paprika color, then he substitute the Paprika with carrot.

Everybody was happy in the end of the day but when Fuyuki had fallen asleep, Miyuki approached them.  
“I’m sorry that Fuyuki breaks your plate.” She said while bitting her lower lips.

  
Koushi smiled, “Why are you sorry, Miyuki-chan? You are not the one who broke the plate.” He said. 

  
Daichi nodded, “Your Papa is right. Fuyuki broke the plate, and he has apologized. So no problem.” 

  
Miyuki still looked down, then she said. “If you…if you ever change your mind and you don’t want us again.” She said, “Please wait until I am 15. Fuyuki likes you guys and he is getting better with therapy…so please wait until I am fifteen. I will pay all the fees back. I swear I will pay…all back. Just wait…” 

  
“Miyuki!” Koushi stopped her, his eyes had wetter by tears, “God. Damn it. You and Fuyuki are not going anywhere. You are here to stay forever.” He said.

  
“But…But, we are….Fuyuki is going to need lot of helps and he has autism so he won’t be normal.” 

  
“Miyuki, we know before we adopt you. We are adults, we know about it better. We want you, we want you and Fuyuki. “ Koushi said. 

  
Miyuki inhaled deeply, “But w-we can’t give you anything. We will be huge burden and i…” 

  
Daichi felt his heart being stabbed by knife. Who told these children about that they had to pay anything back? A child should never think about paying anything in exchanged of affection from their parents. “You are not burden.” Daichi cut her off. “We want you both, we want you both as our children and you two are anything but a burden.” 

  
Koushi cusped her face, “You guys makes us parents. It’s more than enough. You don’t have to give anything back. You two are blessings for us, not burdens.” 

  
Miyuki sobbed, “Why? Why? When we have nothing to offer.” 

  
“Because we love you. We love you and Fuyuki.” Daichi said. And it was true. Daichi loved them so much and he wanted them to grow happily. 

  
“You are our children. You may not share any D.N.A with us but you are born in our heart. We don’t need to share any DNA to be a family. You are our family, our children, you two, you and Fuyuki are wanted unconditionally.” Koushi said. “We are your parents. We will love you until the end of the times, we want nothing but you and Fuyuki grew up happily and healthily and have the best life you could get.” 

  
Koushi was right. They planned to have Fuyuki and Miyuki, they knew exactly what entitled by adopting Fuyuki and Miyuki. They realized the hardship of adopting Fuyuki but it didn’t deter them anyway. Daichi loved Miyuki and Fuyuki like his own. 

  
They might not born from his flesh and bone. Fuyuki and Miyuki would never the same DNA with either Koushi or Daichi but they were their children nevertheless. They were the children they wanted. The children they longed for. The children they loved unconditionally. 

  
Miyuki melted to Koushi’s hug and for the first time, she said softly “Papa.” Koushi burst crying and hugged her tightly, then Miyuki looked at Daichi and said, “Otousan.” 

  
Daichi didn’t know that word was so strong, he enveloped Koushi and Miyuki into his arms. He buried his nose into Koushi’s hair to hug his family closed to him. The family he chose and the family that he loved with all their hearts. 

  
Daichi's and Suga's children would never share the same genetic material as them but all of their children would be wanted. All of their children would get all the love they could give.  
***

  
It was after Semi’s concert when Miyuki approached Koushi. Koushi realized Miyuki needed more times to warm up to them. She had already called Koushi and Daichi Papa and Otousan but she hadn’t asked much from them.

  
She was still hesitant and had always been putting Fuyuki first. When Koushi asked her about the extracurricular activity, Miyuki only said that she was happy, she could go to school in Tokyo because school in Tokyo was different in Iwate. She said Koushi and Daichi had paid for Fuyuki’s therapy and also special class for Fuyuki. 

  
Daichi had assured Miyuki that they had enough saving, but Miyuki insisted that she was fine and if she ever changed her mind, she would tell them. Koushi was worried that she still felt that she had to pay them back, but one day after they watched Semi’s concert in Tokyo Dome which was one of Semi’s band greatest concert with full orchestra. Miyuki said.

  
“Papa.” She approached him at night. 

  
“Yes, honey?” Koushi opened his arms to hug her. He made sure that he hugged Fuyuki and Miyuki a lot to assure them that they were loved. 

  
Miyuki bit her lower lips, “Can I…” she inhaled. “Can I have Violin lesson? I promise I won’t forget…” 

  
Koushi stopped her before she offered more help around the house. Miyuki was every parents’ dream child. She was helping at home and diligent.

Koushi and Daichi had to put limit on what kind of chores she could do. They only let her washed her own dishes, and took the laundry in and folded them. 

  
“Of course you can, honey.” Koushi kissed her forehead. “Do you want to be Violinist?” 

  
Miyuki nodded shyly, “We need to write essay in school about what would we become when we grow up. I…before I want just to earn money, but I…I think now being violinist is good.” 

  
For some people this showed nothing but for Koushi, Koushi knew finally Miyuki trusted them as Fuyuki’s and Miyuki’s guardian. As someone who would protect and love them until they could stand firm by their own. 

  
“Do you think I can…” Miyuki gulped, “Play in Orchestra someday, Papa?” 

  
“Um.” Koushi held his tears back. “Of course.” Even when she couldn’t, Koushi still wanted she to chase her own dream. Because he didn’t want her to worry about future, “Chase your dream, honey. Papa and Otousan got your back. Don’t worry.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autism had wide spectrum. Fuyuki had "light" autism with savant syndrome. That meant he got super memories and some benefit but that didn' meant he has high IQ like Sei. 
> 
> Kim Peek is one of the famous people with Savant syndrome had iq of 87 even though he could remember thousands book contain. 
> 
> Well, Fuyuki is inspired by Good Doctor drama.


	45. Papa's first surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo Tetsurou had cute and whiny side too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late reply

Yamaguchi Tadashi loved his nephews. Yes, Tsukki and Kuroo-san’s children were his lovely nephews but he didn’t like it when he had to babysat them while they looked at him with Bambi eyes.

  
“Please Uncle Tadashi!” They begged.

  
“Guys, you just ate half pan of brownies.” He reminded them.

  
“But Aunt Hitoka said she made the brownies for us.” Sei-chan retorted. “Why you don’t feed us?” 

  
“Can you two please stop talking like that? People will think I starved you!” Tadashi gasped. He and Hitoka had bought a decent size apartment with three bedrooms, and quiet spacious place but he still lived with the nosy neighbors. 

  
“But you did!” Hiro and Sei said easily. 

  
“Your Aunt Hitoka said you can have the brownies after you ate your lunch.” Tadashi said. 

  
Sei-chan and Hiro looked at each other then shrugged, “We don’t remember Aunt Hitoka said that.” Hiro said.

  
Sei-chan, the sweet two year old baby, agreed with his niichan. “Yes. Yes. We don’t remember any statement like that.” 

  
“You misheard Aunt Hitoka, Uncle Tadashi.” Hiro said sagely.

  
Tadashi gasped, “I didn’t mishear her.” 

  
Hiro raised his brow, “Then how come we don’t remember anything about that?” he asked again. 

  
“Right. Right, we only hear that Aunt Hitoka made the brownies for us.” Sei was echoing his big brother.  
“You have two pivotal witnesses here Uncle Tadashi. We outnumber you.” Hiro smirked widely.

  
Why? Why Tsukki had to give birth to the most infuriating and smart children ever. God was fair, Hiro and Sei might inherit their papa’s appearance but their mouth was really Kei’s mouth. Tadashi regretted the day when he bought the T-shirt that both kids wore right now.

  
‘I got my Attitude from my Mama.’ 

  
“Boys, if Uncle Tadashi fed you now, you won’t eat your lunch.” He said.

  
Sei looked at the clock, “But lunch is still one hour again Uncle Tadashi.” Sei gave him dimply smile. “Our digestive system will make space for real food.” 

  
“Come on Uncle Tadashi. Please.” Hiro begged. 

  
“Yes please, just another half pan. We will share.” Sei started to cling on Tadashi’s legs. Sei maybe genius kid, but he was still baby. His hands and legs were still chubby and his cheeks was round and flushed like apple. 

  
Hiro tugged his hand. “You are our favorite Uncle.” 

  
When did the last time Tadashi hear that statement? Ah. Yesterday when Hiro wanted Kenma to buy for him new toy car. If Tadashi was another person he might retorted with that fact, but Tadashi was Tadashi for reason. And when he looked at Hiro.

  
He couldn’t just say no. Don’t get him wrong he loved all his nephews, but Hiro was special. He was the little warrior. He was still the same little warrior as Tadashi saw Band-Aid on Hiro’s left knee. The boy reminded Tadashi to his younger self.

  
Tadashi wasn’t genius like Kageyama or stamina monster like Hinata. He made himself worthy by practicing his jump-float serve. Hiro showed some athletic talent but the boy worked hard if not harder than his peers. Kuroo-san was right, Hiro made himself a genius. Hiro would never be genius by nature but he made himself as genius.

  
The boy was persistent to the boot. He worked behind the scene, and he never told people how many hours he spent to practice. He just show people the result. Just like Tadashi. Tadashi who just showed them he could do jump-float service but people didn’t know he spent extra hours to perfect it. 

  
However this was not the right time to adore Hiro. “Please Uncle Tadashi.” He tugged Tadashi’s hand.   
Tadashi sighed, “Fine. But you guys need to eat the broccoli for lunch.”

  
“Dead one?” Sei asked.

  
Dead Broccoli meant cauliflower. Tadashi didn’t know why Sei and Hiro could remember hard vocabularies but they always called Cauliflower, Dead Broccoli. 

  
“Alive one.” Tadashi said.

  
Hiro’s expression showed some disgust. “The alive one tasted weird Uncle Tadashi.” 

  
Sei nodded. “It’s like eating tree.” 

  
“Have you ever eaten tree?” Tadashi asked the baby back.

  
Sei shrugged, “No. But Taiyou-nii has. And he said the taste is overrated.” 

  
Tadashi face-palmed hard. Of course Taiyou would eat that. “Eat the alive broccoli or no brownies.” He had to put his foot down for this. 

  
The boys pouted but they nodded. “Fine, brownies first.” Hiro demanded.

  
“Wait.” Tadashi stopped at his track. He fished out his phone from his pocket and opened the video recorder app. “Now please tell the camera that you guys will eat the alive broccoli for lunch.” 

  
“Eh why?”

  
“Don’t you believe us Uncle Tadashi?” 

  
Tadashi might not the brightest bulb in the box but he wasn’t the dimmest too. Like hell he would let the boys go without concrete evidence. They would outnumber him again and then what? The boys got away from eating their broccoli.

  
“There is no trust until I have concrete evidence, boys. Now tell us.” 

  
Seeing Hiro pouted, Tadashi definitely had made the right move. Thanks god, because he knew the boy failed to outsmart Tadashi. Ha, boy, before Tadashi had to face the descendant of Tsukki, Tadashi had faced the Kuroo boys’ Progenitor. 

  
That meant no matter how smart the boys were, Tadashi had few trick under his sleeves too. 

  
Tadashi didn’t know whether he should be ashamed or proud for outsmarting 9 and 2 year old.

***

  
Remember that Kuroo Tetsurou wanted to grt vasectomy? Well, it was far distant memory now why? It wasn’t like Kei’s husband suddenly became misogynist again or caved in to the elders’ pressure.

  
Kei actually the one who stopped him. Why? The reason was coming up when Kuroo Tetsurou, 32 year old father whined and refused to go to the hospital for his appendicitis. 

  
Kei had to literally forced Tetsurou to the hospital. Thanks god, he had Yamaguchi who could take a day off from his work to babysit Sei and Hiro. 

  
“Please Kei -chan.” He begged. “I am fine.” 

  
“Like hell you are fine.” Kei wanted to smack his head but his husband was in pain.

  
“I will drink the medicine, I promise. I would rest fully and I would even do bed rest all the week.” He tried to bargain.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Impossible. The rupture will happen in 48-72 hours.” Kei said while packing Tetsurou’s clothes to duffel back. “Then do you know what happen after the rupture?” 

  
“Sepsis.” See, his husband wasn’t a doctor but Tetsurou was super smart and he read a lot. But he had also the will of iron and stupidity of 5 year old who was afraid of dentist (where did you think Hiro got his fear of Dentist?) , that was why he could ignore the abdominal pain until Kei found out. 

  
Kei smiled widely, “Yes, good job. And then you may die.” Kei emphasized the word ‘Die’ 

  
“But Kei-chan, what if they stole my kidney? What if they left scalpel inside my stomach? What if I got infected?” Tetsurou whined. Really whined. And it was a rare occurrence for Kei and well, it was kind of cute. 

  
“This is Japan. We don’t steal organ.” Kei reminded him. “And remember you are the heir of Kuroo’s family so they would keep the security at maximum.” 

  
“B-but….what if the incision infected? What if my body decided to produce puss? Oh my poor White Blood Cells.” 

  
“Why did you watch Cells at Work?” 

  
Kei didn’t need to watch the anime, but the hospital played Cells at work at the pediatric ward. Kei got a slight gist of the anime. 

  
“Because Sei-chan said Dora is stupid and he has urge to break the TV every time he heard Dora’s stupid questions . And he said Crayon Shin-chan’s joke is stupid and Doraemon reminded himself too much of himself.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Because they both like Dorayaki and they both are round.” Tetsurou mumbled.

  
Kei had to look to the sky so he wouldn’t laugh. “And you agreed?” Kei eased Tetsurou into his coat. 

  
“Kei-chan. Sei-chan himself said he has eyes and mirror so he understand how much he resembles Doraemon.” Tetsurou said. 

  
Kei laughed, Sei-chan was amazing for his age. “You don’t let our son keeps thinking that he resembles The Round Cat robot right?” 

  
“Of course not. I assured him he would become as handsome as His Niichan once he shed his baby fat.” Tetsurou pouted but he kept following Kei. Well, not following exactly, Kei was just holding his hand and lead him to parking lot. 

  
“Then what did Sei say?” he helped Tetsurou to get into the passenger seat.

  
“Ah, Kei-chan you manipulate me.” Tetsurou complained as Kei buckling his seat belt. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “You followed me voluntary. I just hold your hand.” 

  
“I don’t want to get surgery, Kei.” He whined, “I don’t want any knife touch my stomach. What about my red blood cell? Some of the would get sucked by the wound.” 

  
“Your red blood cells and neutrophil would be more grateful if you don’t get sepsis because your appendix suddenly burst” once again thank to the pediatric ward, Kei knew what was the anime about. “I’ll hold your hand during your surgery.” 

  
“Really? Will you do that?” 

  
Kei started to turn the machine on, “Spiritually, I would hold your hand spiritually.” 

  
“You are atheist, you don’t have spirituality.” Tetsurou pouted.

  
“So do you. How about this? My heart will go with you.” Kei almost vomited when he said that, “Uh forget it.” He shuddered.

  
Despite being in pain, Tetsurou could laugh. “Finally Titanic succeeded to take over your heart.” 

  
“Titanic make me realize that a teenager and a barely adult were blinded by their mushy three days fling , and they failed to use their brain to save themselves.” 

  
“So cruel. They are in love, Kei-chan.” 

  
“And stupid. You can be in love and smart too.” Kei said.

  
“If we were on Titanic, you would leave me alone, wouldn’t you?” Tetsurou accused him.

  
Logically, well if they had those titanic trip with Hiro and Sei. Kei would leave him to ride the lifeboat with their sons. He meant someone had to stay alive for their children right? But anyway logical argument wouldn’t work now. 

  
“No. I won’t leave you alone.” Kei assured him.

  
“But you still force me to have surgery alone in the room full of strangers that may steal my kidney or lung.” 

  
Kei felt his vein popped, he thought he had succeeded to divert Tetsurou’s attention from the surgery. He forgot that Tetsurou was quite good at holding a grudge. 

  
“Hajime wouldn’t let those strangers steal your organs.” 

  
“Iwaizumi will do the surgery?” 

  
“He will supervise the surgery.”

  
Kei lied. Hajime wasn’t the surgeon that would handle Tetsurou. Hajime was working for the other department but anyway, they went to Iwaizumi general hospital so in one or another way Hajime would know. 

  
“Fine. But if I died in the operation table, you can’t remarry.” Tetsurou folded his arms in front of his chest. 

  
“Yes, Yes.” Kei appeased him. It wasn’t even a big surgery. Tetsurou might lose 100 millimeters of blood. They just needed to make small incision, like hell, hello the medical world had advanced far so they don’t need to open his stomach up to remove the appendix. 

  
Kei didn’t really understand why Tetsurou was so afraid with surgery. But according to his in-law and Kenma, Tetsurou had never been in surgery before, heck Tetsurou had never been hospitalized before. Somehow, Tetsurou had been a child that got good immunity system and strong body. 

  
Kei knew his whiny husband arc would continue even after the surgery, because the first thing Tetsurou said after he got out from the operating room was, “Kei-chan. Am I dead?” 

  
Hajime, Tooru and Kenma who ‘coincidently’ there snorted. 

  
“No you are not.” Kei retorted.

  
Tetsurou smiled goofily, “That’s great. I was so worried because If I die you may remarry again. Do you love me Kei-chan?” he asked again.

  
“Tetsurou, we are married for 10 years, of course I love you.” 

  
“I love you too so much.” Tetsurou said, “I don’t have heart again because you stole my heart when I saw you..”

  
Kei face palmed when Kenma, Tooru and Hajime guffawed like crazy from behind. Kenma even took his phone from his pocket and started to record. 

  
“I don’t need hydrogen. You are my number one element. You are the sodium to my chloride and together we can be salt.” 

  
“Oh my god.” Kei wanted to smack his husband, but before Kei asked his husband to shut up of course one of the demons behind him had to chime in. 

  
“Tetsu-chan!” Tooru -the chief of hell spawns- was the one who blurted in. “Kei-chan wants to hear the biology one. He is a doctor, you know.” 

  
Kei would kill Tooru, really, Kei would kill Tooru for this. “Can I be your enzyme? Because my active site dying for chemical reaction.” Tetsurou recited easily. 

  
Then of course Hajime, Tooru and Kenma were dying of laughter while Kei just hoped someone killed him. “Tetsurou, let’s not recite the pick up line you get from Pinterest again.” 

  
“Why? You like the dinosaur one.” Tetsurou whined. “Or the zygote one. You ride me so…” 

  
Kei slapped his palm to Tetsurou’s mouth before he blabbered about their sex life. Kenma, Hajime and Tooru gapped and then they laughed again. “Kei-chan, you do like cheesy pick up line.” 

  
“I don’t” 

  
“You do.” Tetsurou muttered, “You are just shy. But I love seeing you shy, your face will be red, your ears too, and sometimes…when we play Senpai and Kouhai, your neck and thighs also red.” 

  
Kenma made face and even Hajime stared to grimace, well Tooru, “I know it. You really love playing with your age dynamic, don’t you? You little pervert.” He teased. Then Hajime did something that Kei wanted to do, he smacked Tooru. “Iwa-chan!” 

  
“You are really trash, aren’t you?” Hajime said to his husband.

  
“Eh, it’s not my fault that Tetsu-chan revealed it all.” Tooru defended himself.

  
“Kei is not pervert.” Kei didn’t know why Tetsurou feel a need to defend Kei. “He is sometimes blushing ever redder if I record….” 

  
“Tetsu!!” 

  
Damn it, Kei knew that after Anesthesia your tongue tended to be loose and you lose all inhibition but he didn’t think that it would be this worse. He should have known better that his friends definitely would find this amusing because why? 

  
Tetsurou had never been out of control and while it was cute and funny to see him whiny like this, Kei forgot that most of Tetsurou’s secret was about Kei. Damn it.

  
Let’s just said after the surgery, the ever small surgery of removing the appendix, Kei spent most of his time post the surgery to prevent Tetsurou to blabber about their sex life or reciting the pick up line he got from Pinterest. Or telling the animal pun. 

  
The last straw, Tetsurou said “Kei got a cattitude but he was purr-fect and purr-ty anyway, and I am fur-tunate to have Kei owl-by myself”

  
After seeing his friends literally laughed their ass off and figuratively rolling on the floor. Kei decided there would be no more anesthesia for Tetsurou. Yup, that meant no Vasectomy later. There were a lot of way to prevent a baby. 

  
Anything but to hear the stupid pun again.   
***

  
“Papa!” Kei let his children got into the room after Tadashi sent them to hospital. Yes, Kei knew that Tetsurou could go home now but he decided to be on safe side so Tetsurou would stay four more days. 

  
Kei looked at Tadashi who looked at him with worry and a bit too careful for Kei’s taste. Kei knew that something did happen in Tadashi’s house. “How much sugar did they take today?” Kei asked.

  
Tadashi smiled gingerly. “Good news they ate the green broccolli.” Tadashi replied. “Bad news?” 

  
“They eat a pan of brownies?” Kei guessed. He knew Hitoka loved making brownies and Hiro and Sei loved brownies like a lot. The last time Kei caught them eating the whole pan of fresh baked brownies directly with spoon. 

  
Tadashi snapped his fingers, “And half tube of ice cream?” 

  
“Half tub?” 

  
“Er….likely ¾ tub of ice cream. But in my defense, Hitoka who gave them the ice cream and she helped them to finish the whole tub while watching Dr. Stone together.” 

  
“You guys need to learn say no to them.” Kei said.

  
“I can’t, I am physically not able to reject Hiro.” Tadashi defended himself. “Hiro is…Hiro is…Tsukki. Hiro is working super hard and he deserved all the chocolate in the world.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes why did all of Kei’s friends unable to reject Hiro? “You know he knows that you won’t ever reject him right?” 

  
“I know, but Tsukki…” Tadashi tried to find the right world. “He reminded me of myself. He made people see his results but he never complained about the process, Tsukki. He worked super hard, and it’s just…” 

  
Kei knew that Tadashi was in the same club with King and that crazy athletic sunshine. Kei witnessed how hard Tadashi practice to make himself worthy standing on the same court as Hinata and King. Starting from pinch server in the first year, until the captain in his third year. 

  
Kei could never relate because he didn’t play volleyball in high school. Well, he had to be ‘perfect’ omega that time and according to his fucking lovely mother volleyball wasn’t a sport for Omega. 

  
“You remember that they will have sleepover with their favorite Uncle Tadashi right?” Kei reminded

Tadashi. “Sei can’t sleep if he eats too much sugar, and he loves rhyming his words to your ears, and Hiro is antsy if he got too much sugar he can’t sleep alone so he would go to your room and sleep like Kung-fu panda.” 

  
Tadashi paled, “Should I bring them to walk now?” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, and gave his penthouse key to Tadashi, “Here, bring them to swim at our house. It will be enough to spend the sugar energy, ah don’t give them chance to nap.” 

  
“Yes sir.” 

  
“And for god sake, try to be stern with them.” Kei had to keep reminding his friends especially Kenma and Tadashi to stop spoiling Hiro and Sei. According to Hiro-chan and Sei-chan, Kenma and Tadashi were their favorites. 

  
“Yes sir.” 

  
“Come on, let’s pick your lovely nephews.” Kei said.

  
The said nephews now were sitting on their Papa’s bed and looking at their Papa’s incision with huge eyes, well Hiro with huge eyes and Sei-chan just nodded sagely, “Yup, it was too small.” 

  
“What is too small, Sei-chan?” Hiro-chan asked his baby brother.

  
Sei-chan used his chubby finger to trace on Tetsurou’s stomach. “If they want to steal Papa’s kidney, they need to slice until here.” He moved his fingers to Tetsurou’s hips. 

  
Kei and Tadashi snorted while Tetsurou gasped. “Then if they want to steal Papa’s lung, they need to slice…” he moved his fingers to Tetsurou’s chest “Until here. But if they want to steal Papa’s lungs, they could just take half of Papa’s liver or few centimeters of his intestines.” He gave Kei and Tetsurou a dimply smile. 

  
Tetsurou gasped, “Sei-chan please don’t scare Papa.” He whined. 

  
Hiro looked at him like he was crazy, “Stop being dramatic Papa. They just make small incision.” Hiro said and patted Tetsurou’s stomach softly, “Mama has bigger scar." 

  
Tetsurou grimaced, “Please don’t remind Papa of Mama’s opened stomach.” 

  
Yup Tetsurou was fainting when he observed Kei gave birth to Sei. “But don’t worry Papa, your organs are still intact inside your body.” Sei patted Tetsurou’s stomach again.

  
“Well, not all.” Hiro told Sei. “Papa doesn’t have his appendix again. But don’t worry Papa, this is not life changing surgery.” He patted Tetsurou’s cheek. 

  
“Yup the Appendix is not that useful though.” Sei waved his hand but then he tapped his finger on his chin, “Ah, but I think we just don’t know much about the appendix’s function. Mama, can we see Papa’s appendix?” 

  
Tetsurou and Tadashi looked so horrified, “For what Sei-chan?” 

  
Sei shrugged, “To see why it’s infected. We eat the same food as Papa though why we don’t get it?” 

  
“Please don’t treat Papa’s appendix as science object.” Tetsurou complained. “Also the doctor has thrown it away.” 

  
“Eh? Why? What a waste from appendix’s sacrifice.” He shook his head, then he held Hiro’s hand, “Come on Niichan, let’s take a moment to reminisce the wasteful sacrifice of Papa’s appendix.” 

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i watched Dora with my nieces and she said that Dora made her want to break the TV. So I said that I make her watch Dora so she would get bored and take a nap. Lol. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter i am going to write romance now. I will update sooner probably in three or four days .


	46. Fashion sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why The triplets are independent but they didn't dress by themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i never really reveal about the triplets birth order right? 
> 
> So the chapter would explain that. This is the request from one reader, for Iwaoi fluff.  
> So here the fluff.

Having the triplets meant three times the stress, three times the worry and three times the adorableness. Hajime had to hold back laugh because he had to be the stern here. Or at least for now

  
But Damn it, his five year old boys were just adorable, with heads bowed down, and pouting mouths and the thing was they were shirtless because they thought it was a good idea to use their pajamas to catch the koi inside the ponds. Yup. The made the pajamas as net.

  
Now Tooru was busy to fish the pajamas out from the pond. 

  
Well Hajime wasn’t really upset about the pajamas but Tooru and He had decided that their sons needed some limitation. They were just too rowdy and too….primitive (Damn it, they were following law of Jungle. And remember? they were the head honchos of Setagaya kindergarten) . The limitation was no playing in the deep water without mommy or daddy. And their koi pond was counted as deep water. 

  
“Are you guys sorry?” he asked.

  
The triplets looked at each other before nodding, “Yes Daddy.” 

  
Hajime squatted in front of them, “Okay, now give Daddy hugs.” Hajime opened his arms. He wanted to kiss his sons if not because he smelt the mud stink from their hairs. And well….when he felt something cold slipped through his shirt. “Taiyou, did you just put lizard into Daddy’s shirt?” 

  
Rule number one when you faced the triplets was never overreacted. They thrived in your reaction, you showed weaknesses, they preyed on you like vulture. That was why they loved Tadashi and Hanamaki. Hanamaki and Tadashi visibly screamed weakness when they yelped as the triplets scared them. 

  
Of course, they decided Tadashi and Hanamaki as primary targets. Ah, same with Miya Atsumu too. They all showed the reaction that they triplets wanted. But somehow, Tadashi and Hanamaki were The triplets’ favorite uncle too. Atsumu well, he was the collateral damage. 

  
Taiyou gave him toothy grin,”Nope. It’s just the seaweed that stuck in my pants.” He replied easily. “It tastes bad, Daddy,” 

  
Hajime face palmed. “Why? Didn’t Daddy say that you can’t put anything into your mouth?” 

  
Taiyou waved his hand easily, “Eh, we ate seaweed before, so that seaweed is the cousin, it’s okay.” 

  
“There is no seaweed in the pond. Sea-weed, that meant the weed is in the sea.” Hajime tried to explain that the weed Taiyou found wasn’t the seaweed cousin or anything. They were not cousin, they were different species. , “That the weed that you found in the pond…” 

  
“Is pond weed!!” Natsume snapped his fingers easily. “Right Daddy?” 

  
Then Ritsuka clapped his hands, “Ah so if the weed is in the sea, it’s called seaweed but if in pond is pondweed, the if in the puddle we called them puddleweed.” 

  
Hajime groaned. “No.” children and their logic. 

  
“eh, why no?” The triplets demanded. 

  
“Because they are just different. There are things that we can eat like seaweed and any plants that we find in the koi ponds can’t be eaten.” Hajime explained. 

  
The triplets frowned so hard, then Natsume snapped his fingers again, “Ah like mushroom. If we eat the wrong one, we can die.” 

  
Well, not that dire. But Hajime would rather make his children think about the gravest consequences rather than they ate some sort of algae in the pond. “Yeah, well like that. So don’t put everything you find inside your mouth. Especially Taiyou.” 

  
“Aye sir.” The triplets saluted adorably. 

  
“Okay now, let’s find mommy. You guys need bath.” Hajime herded his sons to Tooru’s place. 

  
“Okay, heroes now line up.” Tooru was holding a hose that connected to the tap on their inner yard. “Mommy will wash the mud.” 

  
“Aye sir.”

  
The triplets lined up according Tooru’s order. Natsume of course the first, followed by Ritsuka and then Taiyou. The triplets didm’t really know about their birth order. Well, Tooru and Hajime decided there will be no niichan between the, but somehow they moved instinctively based on their birth order. 

  
Natsume was first. Three minutes later Ritsuka, and then 10 minutes later Taiyou . That was why their head honcho was Natsume despite Taiyou being the strongest. 

  
“Hands up.” Tooru ordered. The triplets raised their hands together, Hajime knew it he should get the camera ready, because they were so cute. “Okay finish. No more mud.” 

  
Despite being cute, Hajime knew they plotted over something when they asked the hose from Tooru, and he was proven right when Ritsuka shot Hajime with water, “It’s Daddy Monster.” 

  
“Heroes Ready!!!” 

  
Hajime heard they yelled their war cry loudly, Hajime laughed and he snatched Tooru by his waist, “Stop. Daddy Monster is kidnapping Prince mommy!” 

  
“Guys, it’s bad. We can’t shot the water cannon.” The triplets started their war meetings. 

  
“Oh, no. Help me.” Tooru joined the game but he pressed his body closer to Hajime. “The Daddy monster is going to eat me.” 

  
Hajime nipped Tooru’s cheek. “Daddy monster can only be defeated by honorable hero.” Hajime said.  
Natsume scowled, “What is honorable hero?” 

  
“That means the hero who face me one by one. Man to man.” Hajime gave the condition. Rule number 2 while playing with his boys, make the rule. The triplets loved attacking in group, and you can’t defeat them. So, make them attacked you one by one.

  
“Yosh, heroes ready! I am going first!” 

  
Hajime caught Taiyou who dashed toward him with full power. Of course Taiyou would be the first. Hajime wrestled Taiyou who climbed on him and pulling his shirt. He put down Taiyou down softly after tickling his stomach, “Do you give in?” 

  
“Give in. Give in!” Taiyou squirmed away. 

  
“Then one hero down.” 

  
“Oh no, I am dead. Please avenge me, my comrade.” Taiyou rolled to Tooru even though he was just taking a bath. Well, they could always take another bath later.

  
“Taiyou!!!” Natsume and Ritsuka wailed dramatically. 

  
“I will avenge you!” 

  
“We won’t let your courageous acts be wasted by our cowardice. Yosh I am going to summon the power of Mount Fuji.” Of course Ritsuka would start his soliloquy dramatization. 

  
God, Hajime loved playing with his sons and Tooru. They were dramatic, they wove the heroes game with great story line and absurd power but they were entertaining. Yup his family might be too dramatic for other but god, wasn’t Hajime loved them the most.

  
***

  
Well, Tooru loved playing with his children and loved rolling around the ground with them. After they defeated Daddy Monster and saved Prince Mommy, Tooru and Hajime decided to bath together with the triplets in their backyard with hose. 

  
God, he loved them but that didn’t mean the triplets stopped being super dramatic after they got enough dramatic Heroes games. So, Taiyou his youngest baby, said this, “why we need to wear cloth?” he asked while pinching his shirt distastefully. 

  
“Why do you want to get naked?” Tooru asked him back. 

  
“Well, it’s easier to move.” He retorted easily, “You know sometimes the pants make me itchy when I ran faster mommy.” 

  
“Itchy?” 

  
“Yup. Here,” he pointed at his inguinal ligaments.

  
“Then mommy will put the powder there so you won’t feel itchy.” 

  
“Eh, but if we don’t wear pants, it won’t be itchy too.” Taiyou said.

  
“But if we don’t wear clothes, it’s not polite.” Tooru tried to explain it as much as he could. Damn it, why his Taiyou suddenly became so critical?

  
“Why not polite?” Taiyou demanded. 

  
Why? Why? But luckily before Tooru needed to answer Ritsuka said this, “I love wearing cloth, it makes me pretty!” he batted his lashes. 

  
“But it won’t make you run faster.” Taiyou retorted easily. 

  
Natsume smacked his head, “You moron. If you don’t wear cloth, then later bad person will touch your butt and your pee-pee.” He said.

  
Oh my goodness, Natsume was brilliant. Why didn’t Tooru think like that? “Right, right. Clothes are for protecting you from bad person who wanted to touch you.” He quickly agreed with Natsume. 

  
Taiyou frowned, “But why they want to touch my pee-pee and my butt? They had their own right, why they want to touch mine?” 

  
Well, Taiyou got the point for that. However how to explain to 5 years old children about human’s depravity? That some people had sick inclination to use children? 

  
Tooru’s brain just scrambled for excuse. Well fine, he was in the mid of looking for a way to throw this on Hajime, because Hajime was the final boss in the house. (Actually Tooru just loved to delegate all the sex talk and serious matter to Hajime until the triplets were presented) 

  
“Are you monkey?” Ritsuka asked. “Because monkey doesn’t like pretty cloth. You are like monkey then. Taiyou is monkey,” he egged his brother up.

  
Taiyou glared, “I am not monkey!!” 

  
“Yes you are! You don’t like to wear cloth you are monkey!” Ritsuka retorted.

  
“I am not.” 

  
“Yes you are!” 

  
“I am not!” 

  
“Yes, you are. You are monkey, Taiyou is monkey!” Ritsuka retorted.

  
Taiyou pointed at Ritsuka, “And you are monkey’s brother!!”

  
Tooru snorted because of the argument, because indirectly Taiyou just admitted he was the monkey.   
Ritsuka glared at Taiyou and put his hands on his hips, “how dare you call me, monkey’s brother!! You are monkey’s brother.” 

  
Tooru really had to hold back the giggle. “You moron!” Natsume hit Ritsuka, “If he is monkey, we are all monkey you know.” Natsume barked. “We are his brother!” 

  
“Ew, then I disown him from being my brother.” Ritsuka lifted his nose haughtily.

  
“Oh then I disown you too.” 

  
“no, you can’t I disown you first.” 

  
“Then you are Orangutan.” What was the connection between disowning and Orangutan? Also where the heck did Taiyou know about Orangutan? They had never met Orangutan before. Was it because the animal documentary? 

  
“Ah, Orangutan! Orangutan?!” Ritsuka glared dramatically, “Oh, if a beautiful me is orangutan then what are Natsume?” 

  
“Why me?!” 

  
“He is the baboon from Lion King.” 

  
“Baboon?!” Natsume looked so crossed, “I am not Baboon! I am Simba!!” 

  
Ritsuka and Taiyou looked at each other, the waved their hands together, “You are Pumbaa!” 

  
God, Tooru knew he shouldn’t laugh but they were amusing. Their arguments were not superb like Tooru’s own banter with Kei but the reference of animal documentary and even Lion King were just….amusing.

  
“Okay. Enough with lion king and monkey and its brother.” Tooru clapped his hand. “Let’s just get dressed and see what Daddy makes for breakfast.” 

  
Thanks god, the triplets had short attention span. One second they could wrestle on the floor and the next second well they could plot to conquer the world. Or putting some moth into someone’s pants. 

  
“Can we wear Superheroes Mommy?” Natsume asked.

  
Tooru grimaced, “Nope. Because Mommy hasn’t washed your superheroes.” Really Natsume, Taiyou and Ritsuka had too much superheroes T-shirt, courtesy of Iwa-chan and Bokuto. So, as their mommy, Tooru had decided to put away some of their superheroes T-shirt. (Well, the ones that they had outgrown anyway, Tooru was devil though to throw good shirts.) 

  
“How about if you guys chose your own shirt today?” Tooru suggested. This would be the first time the triplets would choose theirnown T-shirt and pants. Well, Tooru loved to dress them up with cute clothes, but he would love to see which one of his babies who inherited his great sense of fashion.

  
“Aye Sir!” Natsume and Ritsuka saluted eagerly only Taiyou still lazed around.

  
“Taiyou. Remember wear cloth.” Tooru reminded him then pecking his cheek. “No naked okay?”   
Taiyou squirmed, “Okay.” He pouted.

  
Tooru nodded and left the triplets on their own vice. It was time to see the great revelation. “Where are they?” Hajime asked him as soon as he entered the kitchen.

  
Yup, despite having the dining room. Hajime, Tooru and their children had breakfast in the kicthen. The reason? They could get more food if needed there. The triplets ate a lot, just so you know. 

  
“We are going to have big revelation today Iwa-chan.” Tooru declared proudly. “Which one of our babies who get my great sense of fashion?” 

  
Hajime snickered, “Tooru, you are the last person that I would call have the great fashion sense.” 

  
Toori pinched Hajime’s waist. “How dare you! I have the best fashion sense!” 

  
“Tooru you wore plead pants with orange Jacket. That was the worst outfit ever. I almost bleach my eyes.” 

  
“Bleach your eyes?” Tooru whined. “You played with Kei-chan too much! That is Kei-chan’s favorite phrase.” 

  
“Oi! It is my own phrase.” 

  
“Impossible. You are not that creative Iwa-chan.” Tooru waved his hand easily. “Ouch!” Hajime pinched his ass (it wasn’t that painful but Tooru just needed to react. Hajime loved it when he reacted), before rubbing it. “Anyway, let’s get great revelation.” 

  
“I bet 1000 yen that one of them will get your sense of tacky fashion’s sense.” 

  
Tooru wanted to retort but their sons had walked into the kicthen. Natsume was wearing blue tees and black pants, basic but not bad. Ritsuka wore his Yellow shirt and blue overall. Well, Ritsuka just dressed like the way Tooru would dress them as usual. And Taiyou…Taiyou..

  
Hajime who stood beside Tooru snorted, Tooru gasped in disbelief what kind of monstrosity was that! He wore the leopard pattern pants, and the T-shirt with Zebra pattern. Tooru swore when he bought that it was supposed to combine with other outfit, not with each other. “Why?” Tooru asked him. 

  
Taiyou looked at him with judging eyes, “But I am not naked.” He defended himself.

  
“Yes. But…But..” Tooru was lost for words.

  
“Woah, Strawberry!!” The triplets had already gone to their breakfast. 

  
Hajime the so unhelpful Hajime snickered and elbowed Tooru’s ribs. “He inherited your fashion’s sense.”   
“That’s not my fashion sense! That’s yours!” 

  
“Pfft, who bought those outfit?” 

  
Tooru didn’t appreciate the fact that Hajime reminded him of that little thing Tooru tried so hard to forget. So he pinched Hajime’s waist.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but I was busy for awhile. 
> 
> So, did you get it how to handle the triplets from Their dear Father lol? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff chapter


End file.
